Gardens of Babylon
by Daneel Rush
Summary: And there are seven kings: five are fallen, and one is, and the other is not yet come; and when he cometh, he must continue a short space. And the beast that was, and is not, even if he is the eighth, and is of the seven, and goeth into perdition.
1. Prologue

The irreverent night, clad in black, purple and gold; the night of a city that refuses to sleep.

Night belongs not to virtue or innocence. Night is the time for sin, for those who wish to indulge the way they cannot allow themselves to do under the light of the sun.

Darkness belongs to the tainted.

Darkness, hued with the pale artificial lights of the ever-busy metropolis, but darkness nonetheless: fluorescence cannot conceal the murky depths of human decadence.

It is the nature of humans to sin. Nonetheless, hopeless parents hurry to tuck their children in their beds every night, silently praying the darkness will fail to claim their children's innocence if only for a little longer.

Yes, good parents make sure young children do not stay up late. However, once they tuck their children in bed, kiss their foreheads and close the bedroom door behind, they somehow assume their job is done for the evening.

What about this child, then, who quietly watches the dark ceiling of his bedroom every night?

He is slow to sleep, which causes him no little trouble every morning.

Light sweeps in from the window and past the translucent curtains, drawing alien shapes on the featureless ceiling. Shadows dance a wicked ritual; a libidinous mating of amorphous celebrants like the festivals of a time before civilization.

The boy watched the shadows dance with empty, tired eyes.

He had a headache.

It was an intense palpitation, as if someone were hammering nails deep into his white matter. Then again, he remembered reading somewhere that the brain had no pain receptors, so poking it directly would not hurt at all.

The boy sighed and licked his dry lips. He needed to sleep. He had school the next day, and it was not just any school day.

But, it was quickly becoming apparent to him that sleep was not an option that evening.

"Haa…"

Nobody heard his dejected sigh. The shadows continued their shapeless fornication on the ceiling, unbothered by the boy's tribulations.

"So it's really you guys again…"

He spoke with his eyes closed, addressing no one and expecting no response.

"…it's been a while."

A car honked in the distance. Two—no, three—girls laughed shrilly. A cat shrieked after a poor landing on a metal trash can, causing to topple down and roll around on the closed alley behind the boy's residence.

"…do whatever you want."

A sliver of nightlight made his honey pupils flicker. There might have been a hint of vermillion, but with nobody to see it, it might as well not exist.

"…I'm here."

The rubbing and rustling of thick sheets dispelled the gloomy silence of the bedroom as the boy turned his body towards the window. His pupils danced almost imperceptibly, excited by an evanescent shower of lingering photons from the world of sin outside his four walls. The meaningless sound pollution of the urban nightlife made for a poor lullaby, yet somehow he found it suitable.

It was a quiet, sleepless night for Matsuda Takato.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Prelude**

_**Morning Mayflower

* * *

**_

Makino Ruki was a strong girl.

With a steady gait and a steely expression, she could weather whatever the world would throw at her. And the world had so far had put a lot of effort into throwing stuff at her.

Makino Ruki was a headstrong, determined girl.

She was proud of herself, and her attitude showed it. She did not put herself on a pedestal, but she understood her worth and did not tolerate being looked down upon.

Makino Ruki was a strong girl.

Some ignorant bimbo had brought up the fact that the entire world had seen her in her birthday suit when she fought against the digital entity, D-Reaper, in some pathetic attempt at embarrassing her and humiliating her.

How many teeth did that girl have to replace? Two? Three?

Makino Ruki had a nasty right straight.

Her reputation at her elementary school did not change much after her "second life" as a Digimon Tamer was revealed to the world. If anything, it made her even more untouchable. She was still kept at a distance, only it had become as much awe and respect as it used to be fear and contempt.

Makino Ruki was a strong, independent girl…except for a number of days every month.

"Ugh…"

"Ruki, you have to get ready. School begins today."

Groaning, the twelve-year-old girl turned around in her sleeping bag; groggy eyes easily finding a smooth, oval-shaped head covered in platinum blonde fur and sharp, narrow spring-sky blue eyes.

"…Renamon…"

"Come on, Ruki. Breakfast is ready," the fox-like creature, kneeling to her human partners left side, gently prodded at the larva-like body wrapped in the synthetic sleeping bag. It was an odd quirk of the female Digimon Tamer; her preference for the camping implement over a futon or an actual bed.

"…shut up."

There was no outward reaction from the Digimon. There was a time, long ago, when those words would have bothered her.

But she was not the same Renamon from back then. And her Tamer was not the same Tamer from back then, either.

She just had a bad morning.

"Ruki…"

"Cramps," was the young girl's only response. Renamon's expression still remained unchanged, even if she actually pitied her Tamer a bit. Ruki's grandmother had explained to her the series of strange, uncomfortable physiological phenomena female humans have to overcome as part of physical maturity.

Why girls have to suffer so much to make their bodies suitable for reproduction was beyond her.

"I will bring your medicine, then," Renamon acquiesced. "I expect to see you out of that bag when I return. Understood?"

"…yes, mom."

The vulpine Digimon's right eye actually twitched a bit at that. It was a particular brand of human humor—sarcasm, it was called—she did not particularly like.

Ruki moaned some more when Renamon "forgot" to close the bedroom's door behind her, allowing the morning sun to shine unhampered on the suffering girl's round face.

It was the first day of middle school for thousands of children in the land of the rising sun.

* * *

"_I went to the Digital World. Don't wait for me! –Takato."_

She had kept the note for some reason. Takato's mother had found it on his desk one morning he was late for breakfast, and somehow it had ended up in her possession. She had stuck it on the bottom side of the photo frame on her desk, the one with the picture of the whole team, taken on that incredible day some eight months ago.

On a basket near the corner of her bedroom, Culumon snored peacefully.

Katou Juri tied a rather big green ribbon on the back of her head. She had allowed her hair to grow into a ponytail in the last two years; her friends agreed long hair suited her. Of course, Takato had showered her with praise.

That boy would probably speak wonders of the way she puked.

The idea made her giggle, and her eyes gently fell on the picture. They were standing next to each other in the very center of the picture, and she had Culumon in her arms, pressed against her chest. While her smile was drowned by the sheer joy in the others' expressions—yes, even Ruki's—, it was there.

That day was a happy day for everyone, including her. Her friends' happiness was most definitely her own as well.

And in the middle of the picture, just like he deserved, that boy. He was in the middle of everything, was he not?

In the picture, he looked haggard, and his clothes were a mess, but he, too, offered the camera a rather awkward, tired smile. Juri guessed he just was not photogenic.

She glanced at the sleeping Digimon. Culumon was not her partner—she doubted it even had any combat ability at all—but that did not matter. The time for fighting was over.

She was happy. They were all happy, reunited with their precious Digital Monsters.

"Thanks to you, Takato-kun."

After smiling one last time at the boy in the picture, she grabbed her bag, hung it over her shoulder and left the room.

It was the first day of middle school.

* * *

Many children like to believe themselves to be special, unique, different from the others.

Necessary.

Maybe it is a natural need to find a place, a role in this world. Maybe it's a psychological effect of natural animal competition. Maybe it's just another element of a child's blatant need for attention.

Humans daydream all the time, and children are particularly good at it.

Matsuda Takato was a normal kid, born of normal parents, living in a normal house which also acted as the location of a normal family business.

And since he had memory, he daydreamed about being special: having a special, unique talent, for example. Or maybe his parents were actually former secret agents hiding from their bloodstained past. Or superpowers—those were always cool.

Matsuda Takato was a dreamer. But he was also normal.

A miserable speck in the unfathomable whole that is "humanity": Matsuda Takato.

Until a certain day.

So, he lived on, normally, the way normal kids do: he went to school, made friends, fooled around, did his homework and helped his parents like a good boy. He lived as he was expected to.

He did not dream anymore.

He did not need to; he no longer needed dreams to repel the monotonous normalness of his everyday life.

Because he was special.

Takato checked the time on his alarm clock as he tightened the belt around his navy blue pants. He would have to get used to wearing a uniform to school.

"Alright," he muttered to himself as he grabbed his bag. "This should be interesting, at least."

It was the first day of middle school.

* * *

"So, you got everything in your bag?"

"Yeah…" Lee Jianliang muttered distractedly as he tried to fix his hair in front of the mirror.

"Pencil?"

"Hmm."

"Eraser?"

"Hmm."

"Condoms?"

"Hmm—wait, what?"

Terriermon placed his tiny paws together as if in prayer. "Good to see you're paying attention, grasshopper."

"…what?" the boy repeated, still trying to compute.

The door opened, revealing a smiling young girl and a Digimon perched on top of her head.

"Nii-san, you're gonna be laaate~"

"No, I am not—" Jian glanced at his little sister. "Xiăochūng," the boy began his scolding, switching to Chinese—some people have a scolding tone; Jianliang has an entire language—for emphasis. "You can't take Lopmon to school with you."

"Nii-san!" The nine-years-old girl refused to switch languages, however. "If he changes into Kokomon—"

"No means no, Shao," Jian insisted. "Don't make me bring mom."

"Muu—aaah!" The girl suddenly pointed at something on the boy's bed. "Then, why is Terriermon going with you? Nii-san, you cheater!"

"Wha—?"

The small whitish rabbit-dog-thing-like Digimon had the decency to look guilty as he was caught sneaking into his Tamer's schoolbag.

Jienrya raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I would have noticed the moment I lifted that bag, right? You're not that light. Or small."

"Tch."

While his sister walked away giggling—and still carrying her own Digimon, Jenrya gave up on his hair and reached for his wallet and cellphone on the desk in front of the computer.

His eyes then fell on a particular photo. The one from that day; the day they were reunited again, Tamers and partners.

His pupils flitted from face to face, basking in the fond memories they brought to the forefront of his mind.

"I'm gonna miss them," he realized.

His father had offered him the choice to attend the same middle school as Takato, Hirokazu, Kenta and Juri. The latter three appeared visibly excited when he brought it up, but…

"_Why would you do that? You can do so much better!"_

"That guy…" Jien muttered, his eyes falling on the tired-looking boy in the very center of the picture.

"_Come on; don't let us hold you back, Jen. It's not like we'll never see each other again, right?"_

With his smarts and his parents' efforts, Jianliang could attend a top-class junior high school, cleanly stepping onto the road to a top-class university, maybe even abroad.

"_You have to get some quality education so you can knock everyone's socks off with that brain of yours, huh? So go! Go, I say! I RELEASE YOU!"_

Jenrya chuckled at Takato's weird attempt at drama. But, still, for Takato to say such things…

"He's a cool guy," Terriermon spoke in an amiable tone, having noticed the focus of his Tamer's attention.

"Hmm," Jenrya agreed, not taking his eyes off the photo. "You said it, didn't you? What was the word…?"

"Dunno, I've used many adjectives to describe Goggles: Awesome? Amazing? Bad-ass? Unbe-fucking-lievable?"

The dark-haired boy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah…"

Grabbing his bag—devoid of Terriermon, of course—Jenrya allowed himself one last look at the photo; at their unofficial fearless leader. At the person who stood aside for the sake of his, Lee Jianliang's, dreams.

_I have to do my best, right? _His smiled widened just a bit. _Takato._

It was the first day of middle school.

* * *

The sheer size of her bedroom spoke leagues of her upbringing: a room large enough to house an entire family, at least within Japanese living standards.

She tried her best at hiding her disgust as she carefully got dressed. It was by far the most plebeian set of clothes she had ever worn, this…uniform.

But this was what she had asked for, right? All of things, she assumed happiness was worth a few sacrifices. Still, she had done right by having breakfast before getting dressed—she would only wear such horrendous clothes the absolute minimum time it was required of her to do so.

They did not flatter her body at all!

Considering her body was small, undeveloped and, admittedly, utterly flat, the disgusting plainness of the white shirt/navy blue skirt combo made her look drab.

Still, she spun in front of the mirror, allowing her long, lustrous light brown hair to sway and catch the sunlight leaking through her curtains.

"Beautiful, if I may say so myself."

She was proud of her hair, and she devoted lots of time to it every day.

The wisp-like girl watched her reflection, for once ignoring the boring uniform.

"School, huh…"

So far she had enjoyed a very thorough private, home-based schooling, with the very best instructors her pompously wealthy family could afford. Replacing that with the overly standardized and somewhat oppressive Japanese schooling system seemed almost an outrage. Her parents had complained very loudly, indeed.

Of course, she was not interested in the quality of Japanese public education.

She was looking for a social experience.

Yes, that sounded good enough. Her parents bought it, after all.

Two knocks on her door caught her attention.

"Takako-sama," the maid, Mariya, called from the other side. "The car is ready."

"Wonderful," the girl responded. "I will be there in a minute."

"Understood."

The young girl, twelve years old, looked at herself in the mirror one last time.

"Alright," she whispered, allowing her lips to curve into a mysterious smile. "This will be interesting."

It was the first day of middle school.

* * *

"_Gigimon…did everything Gigimon had to do. So, now Gigimon has to say buh-bye…"_

"_Wai—Gigimon! What are you—!"_

"_It's okay. Gigimon was happy to be Takato's partner. Gigimon…was happy to be friends with everyone. So, this is good. Gigimon…is really, really happy now."_

"_Gigimon!"_

"_Hafta go back to Takato now. Buh-bye…"_

Renamon opened her eyes focusing them on the high road ahead. It would be embarrassing to crash on a lamppost or something.

It had been so long since that day, when Guilmon—no, Gigimon—disappeared before their very eyes, disintegrating into a feeble cloud of meaningless data.

The day D-Reaper was stopped; the day Shaggai closed the boundary between the Digital World and the world of humans; the day they were separated from their human partners.

That day, Gigimon never made it to the Digital World.

Invisible to the eyes of humans, she followed Ruki to her new school. She tried to pretend it annoyed her, but Renamon knew her Tamer appreciated the company, even if it was solely within the shadows.

"_So, Ruki, have you thought of which school you'd like to go to?"_

Ruki's mother, Makino Rumiko's, words from several months earlier.

"…_don't care."_

Ruki's response.

"_Is that so~?"_

Her partner would never admit it, but she and her mom were very similar, if only at times.

Renamon was fairly certain that, had he seen the smirk Rumiko-san displayed that time, Matsuda Takato would wholeheartedly agree with her.

Matsuda Takato.

The vulpine Child Digimon did not think often of the unofficial leader of the Tamers but, when she did, she did so intensely.

Some time ago, during dinnertime at the Makino household, she had brought this up before the rest of the family, meditating on the fact and pondering whether it meant she had a romantic interest in Takato.

If anything, it was worth the look on Ruki's face.

But, still, that boy…

Renamon loved Ruki; she knew this with utmost certainty. The desire to follow her, to stand by her side and support her whenever she was needed or not; this was most definitely the sentiment humans called love.

She wanted to be part of Ruki's "family", like Ruki's mother and grandmother.

So, yes, she loved Ruki.

She respected Lee Jianliang, and acknowledged his intellect and maturity, for a human so young.

Takato…

He impressed her. He awed her. She admired him.

When they fought the Devas and D-Reaper, she found him a good person and a good companion; he loved his Digimon partner, and he was willing to risk himself for the sake of the world he had to protect.

But he was still "just a normal guy". Somehow, Ruki and Jenrya felt…bigger to her eyes. Whatever that meant.

When did that change?

Why did that change?

She was not sure, but whenever she looked at Matsuda Takato these days, she felt like she was looking at a titan.

Renamon somewhat understood why Lopmon had taken to call him "Takato-sama."

Terriermon and Suzie also used "-sama", but the Digimon only meant it as a joke and the girl did it to go along with her partner.

"_Gigimon…did everything Gigimon had to do. So, now Gigimon has to say buh-bye…"_

Gigimon's last sentences lingered in her head.

What did he mean by that? It was almost like…

* * *

"Ooooi! Takato!"

"Kazu," Takato greeted without bothering to turn around. He continued his slow-paced walk until his friend, Digimon Tamer Shiota Hirokazu, caught up with him. An additional set of steps told him that Kitagawa Kenta was with him as well.

"Yo!" The taller boy greeted, slapping Takato's back and making him stumble, which elicited a grimace. "Ugh, damn, man."

"Excuse me for being small and frail," Takato uttered with mock-irritation.

"Yeah, yeah, like anyone's gonna believe that crap from you."

"Huh?" Takato frowned. "I **am **small and frail."

"No offense, Takato, but that's bullshit," Kenta intervened. "And good morning, by the way."

Takato returned the other boy's smile with a weak one of his own, and then glanced at the shifting bulge on Kenta's navy blue blazer's pocket.

"Hello to you too, MarineAngemon."

A muffled trail of chirps implied the little Ultimate Digimon acknowledged the greeting.

"Make sure the teachers don't see him, okay?"

Kenta stopped in the middle of the walkway to make a rather exaggerated salute.

"Yes, fearsome leader, sir!"

Takato stared at the stiff boy for two long, silent seconds.

"…what the hell?"

Deciding to ignore Kenta's oddities, the goggled boy turned his attention to his other friend.

"Can I hope Guardromon is not following us?"

Hirokazu actually looked miffed.

"Takato, I'm not **that **stupid."

"Good to know."

"Right—eh, I mean, oi!"

The three friends walked together, gradually becoming aware of more and more young boys and girls in uniform as they approached their new school.

"Man, I don't like wearing uniform," Hirokazu declared. "And the pants are itchy."

"I like the color," Takato muttered idly, seemingly more interested in finding landmarks in his route to his new school. It was a part of the city he had not visited often before. He would have to get acquainted with it quickly.

But, now that he thought about it, wasn't this rather close to Ruki's place?

"And we have to take the subway!" The other boy's complains continued. "I have to wake up earlier than before!"

"It's just two stations…" Takato muttered.

"I miss elementary school already."

"You cannot possibly mean that," Kenta argued. "It's a new school, Kazu; you do realize what that means…"

As if performing an arranged script, Hirokazu's expression immediately brightened at those words.

"Right! No more Asanuma-sensei! Woo-hoo!"

_My deepest apologies, Asanuma-sensei._

Takato's mind sent compassionate words to his former teacher.

"Yeah!" Hirokazu's sudden bout of euphoria persisted. "Nobody can stop us now!"

* * *

A meeting at the school's front gate.

"Buh!" Hirokazu's reaction.

"Geh." Kenta's reaction.

Takato glanced from side to side, at his two friends' horrified expressions, and shrugged.

"Hmm…ugh?"

Ruki held back on face palming.

"You don't have to follow up, idiot."

"Ahaha, my bad…" Takato apologized, chuckling uneasily. "Morning, Ruki."

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "You don't look very surprised."

"Ah…no…I guess I'm not…" Takato went for a conciliating grin. "It's the kind of thing Rumiko-san would do, yeah."

Ruki's eyebrow shifted just a little higher. "'Rumiko-san'? Since when are you in such good terms with my mother?"

The left corner of her mouth twitched in a disturbing manner.

"And you know her so well, it seems…? Oh, such good friends, aren't we?"

"Ah…aha…ahaha—please don't hurt me."

That bothered Ruki somewhat. Just what kind of person did this boy think he was?

"Makino," Hirokazu muttered.

"It's Makino-san," Kenta muttered with about the same amount of fear.

"She's here."

"Yeah."

"And she's wearing a skirt."

"It's like a part of my soul just died."

"What kind of strange world have we just stepped into, Kenta?" the taller boy moaned, clutching his best friend's hands desperately.

"I don't know, Kazu, I don't know!"

"It's called 'school', morons."

Takato looked up, at the top of a pole some five meters behind Ruki.

"Good morning, Renamon!"

The fox Digimon almost lost her footing on the spot. By the time she was done re-phasing into existence, though, she was her usual regal, immutable self.

She acknowledged Takato with a nod, and the boy's smile gained a few watts.

Ruki turned her head to look at Renamon for a moment, ignoring the poorly disguised awe of people around them as they looked up at the vulpine apparition. Some idiot was already readying his cellphone camera.

"How did you know she was there?"

_Good question, Ruki._

Renamon also wanted to know.

"Lucky guess," Takato immediately replied. He did not notice how Renamon's eyes narrowed even more at those words.

"How did you even know she came along?"

Takato's expression went completely flat.

"Please, Ruki. She's **always** along. I already pity your non-existent boyfriend, and I can't believe I just said that."

Renamon had to shove her paw in her mouth to keep all sounds within.

Hirokazu and Kenta gasped in unison.

Ruki…went awfully stiff.

"Wha…wha…you…wha…"

And red.

"You piece of…huh?"

"Guh…argh…uhhh…"

Many eyes—a little audience was forming around the Tamers' scene—turned towards Kenta, who appeared to be struggling to stay on his feet, the soles of his shoes rubbing against the concrete underneath as he leaned closer to Takato.

"Kenta!" Hirokazu exclaimed in obviously faked alarm. "Kenta, what's wrong, man?"

"Can't…resist…ugh!" A trembling feebly attempting to get a hold of Kazu's blazer. "Too…strong…the pull…of Takato's…colossal…**balls**!"

"You're embarrassing me, Kenta," Takato muttered half-heartedly, doing his awful best to ignore the round of chuckles and giggles from their audience. He would rather focus on Ruki.

"Can I hope you will direct your anger towards—oof! My…kidney…"

Ruki stepped past the boy clutching his left side in pain to properly stand in front of the other two stooges. Since unlike the three boys, she was already into her puberty, the girl was in fact the tallest of the group, which only added to her intimidating factor.

"Alright, let's set up some rules. First, there will be no further mention of my wearing a skirt. We clear?"

"Ugh…buh…uhh…" this could be either of the two, really.

"Just nod if you get it."

Hirokazu and Kenta nodded eagerly.

"Good. Second: don't pretend we're all buddy-buddy and crap; I don't want people to think I favor the company of idiots. We clear?"

More nodding.

"Wonderful. Third…um…I'll come up with more rules later. Be good, boys."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ugh…" Takato pouted. "How come you don't hit them?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Goggles, that would be bullying."

Takato could only gape at the girl's audacity. "Then, why—?"

"Because you're a friend of the family," Ruki promptly responded, all the while wearing a diabolic smirk. "That gives me punching rights."

"I bet your mom doesn't have many friends—oof! My pancreas!"

"Pancreas?" Ruki muttered.

"Ruki! Everyone!"

"Juri," the taller girl turned to look behind her and then voiced the name of the newcomer. "Thank God."

She would not have to spend the next three years alone with the Three Stooges.

Takato was mock-pouting for some reason.

"So I'm just part of 'Everyone' now. I've fallen so low…"

"About time you realize the opinion the rest of the world has of you, Gogglehead."

"You're a horrible human being and I hate you," Takato deadpanned just before the other girl reached them at the school gate.

"Ahaha, what are you saying, Takato-kun?" Juri giggled, knowing better than to take Takato's words seriously. Her assumption was confirmed when both boy and girl smiled at her. Of course, the boy's smile was far more noticeable than the girl's.

"Good morning, Katou-san…?" Takato's greeting ended as a question when the girl pouted most noticeably, her cheeks inflating in childish frustration.

"Mou, Takato-kun, really! I keep telling you: it's Juri! Juuu-ri!"

Takato promptly ignored the amused glances from the girl next to him.

"Ahaha…sorry."

"Really." The ponytailed girl's pouted receded into just her lips poking out, which Takato found amazingly cute. "Kazu-kun and Kenta-kun have no problems calling me by my first name." She quickly looked over Takato's and Ruki's shoulders. "Good morning guys!"

"Good morning, Juuuu-ri-chaaaan~!"

"Please don't compare me with the likes of those shameless two, Katou-san."

"Buu…"

However, in that very moment, Juri's smile caught a mischievous undertone.

"Takato-kun, you're not fair."

"Wha—why?"

"You have no problems calling Ruki by her name…"

"Ooooh~!"

Takato and Ruki rolled their own at the impromptu chorus from the two boys behind them.

"Without my permission, if I may add," the former Digimon Queen commented.

Juri ignored the other girl's comment. She was waiting for Takato's answer. The boy was aware of that.

"Buh—wha-why does that even matter? It's…like, a completely different thing."

"How is it any different?" Juri countered. "We're both girls."

"Yes, Gogglehead, how is it any different?"

Takato would have glared if it had made any difference. Instead, he could only blush and look away nervously.

"Well…I mean…it's…she is…"

"She is…?" Juri insisted, her smirk most unsuitable for the normally very sweet girl.

"I am…?"

"She is…anyway, she's just Ruki—guh!"

Even the surrounding audience winced at the harsh blow that brought Takato down on his knees.

"Ugh…lost…both…kidneys…need transplant…"

"…jerk," Ruki spat in disgust before walking into the school grounds. Even Juri had a frown on her face.

"That was awfully rude, Takato-kun. You don't know how to talk to girls at all."

"Must have…missed…that lecture…urk."

"Saa, we have to hurry. Let's hope we are all in the same class!"

Like that, Juri hurried to catch up to the other female Tamer.

"Thanks, guys…" Takato whined to his two friends who helped him get back on his feet.

"Takato, I really don't know whether you're ballsy or just plain stupid," Kenta stated. "Seriously, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Not helping, Kenta."

"Takato, buddy," Hirokazu patted the Tamer captain's right shoulder almost affectionately. "Do the rest of us guys a favor and marry Makino. Seriously. The world's men will thank you forever. We'll build you a statue or something."

"We can give your name to a street."

"Ooh, nice idea, Kenta!"

"Why are we friends again…?"

* * *

The Digimon Tamers—plus Takato and Juri, who were no longer Tamers by "virtue" of no longer having Digimon—have gotten mostly used to everybody being aware of them. It could be unsettling at times, especially when they were in the company of their partners, but they had learned to ignore the inquisitive eyes of the world around them. They had their Digimon, yes, but they no longer had to fight to protect the world.

They did not see themselves as special.

Even then, while they checked the lists to find their class, they pretended most of the other students were not staring at them and acted like mostly normal pre-teens.

"Aww, we're not in the same class, Ruki…" Juri looked very disappointed at the splitting of the team.

"I did not think it possible, but that actually saddens me a little."

"The probability of all five of us being in the same class was pretty much zero. I'm surprised we're just split into two classes"

"Oh? Trying to take over Jenrya's role now, Goggles?"

Takato responded with a powerless glare.

"Oh well…" Juri turned to the one Tamer she would be sharing classes with. "Please take care of me this year, Kenta-kun."

"Ah…please! Take care of me as well."

After an exchange of polite bows, Juri turned to Takato.

"I'll leave Ruki to you, Takato-kun."

"Joy."

"I'm also here, you know…" Hirokazu muttered bitterly.

"Wait, Juri, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" the other girl Tamer inquired heatedly.

"Ah, Kenta-kun, we should get going! We have to take our bags to the classroom before the school assembly."

"Uh, yes!"

"See you later, Ruki, Takato-kun, Hirokau-kun! You guys better get along, okay?"

"She ignored me," Ruki concluded.

"She ran away," Takato added.

"Definitely snuck away," Hirokazu finished.

Ruki sighed. "Whatever. Let's get going."

"Don't tell me what to do."

The girl glared at Takato. "Gods, it was just a simple sentence! Are you gonna throw a hissy fit on me?"

"It would help if every single sentence you said did not sound like you're barking orders!"

"Well **excuse me **for not being an example of girly-ness like Juri!"

"Sheesh! I'm just asking you to be nice! You know, like, for a change!"

"I think I'm nice enough, thank you very much!"

"My internal organs strongly disagree!"

"Somebody help me," Shiota Hirokazu moaned some steps behind the arguing couple. He was not looking forward to three years of **this**.

He dearly missed the times when Takato would not talk back to the fearsome Digimon Queen.

"Balls of steel indeed."

* * *

Takato claimed the seat at the far back, by the window.

Everybody knows cool guys seat at the far back by the window.

He promptly raised an eyebrow when Ruki placed her bag on the desk immediately to his right.

"…why?" he whined.

"Don't get ideas, stupid," a slightly reddened Ruki quickly retorted. "I've always sat at the back. You actually just took my usual place."

"Haa…"

Ruki's cheeks inflated as she turned her gaze away from Takato in a huff.

"I-It's not like I want to be close to you or anything."

Takato flatly stared at the girl for several seconds, something Ruki suddenly found extremely uncomfortable for some reason.

"Ruki."

The girl glanced at the messy-haired boy out of the corner of left eye.

"Wha-what?"

"If you appreciate our friendship half as much as I do—and I really, really do…really—," Takato stopped short of placing his hands on her shoulders. He was shorter than her, so it was kind of a hassle. "Please, oh please, never say those words again." There was a strange fervor in Takato's voice. "Not even if you really mean them."

Ruki could only frown at that. What the hell?

"I don't know why, but they sent shudders down my spine," Takato explained. "They were not nice shudders."

"…haa."

Before Ruki could say anything else, the bell rang loudly and clearly throughout the entire building, announcing it was time for the entire school body to gather for the starting year's protocols.

"Let's move, guys," Takato declared, walking past Ruki and towards the door…

"Uhihihihihihi~"

Until all other sounds were drowned by the high-pitched giggle of a young girl, reaching his ears from behind.

The alarmed boy immediately turned, only to find Ruki's startled face.

"Wha…what the hell, Gogglehead?"

The boy blinked, utterly confused by what just happened. Did Ruki not hear that?

Then…

"No…my bad."

One more time, he reached for the door…

"Buhihihihihihi~" The same shrilly, somehow wicked-sounding bout of giggling. "Fouuuuund ya~!"

His hand froze before reaching the handle; his body paralyzed by the chilling cold that inexplicably struck his back.

The desks, chairs, shelves; everything disappeared. So did Ruki, Hirokazu and all the other future classmates whose names he still did not know.

Takato was alone in an all-consuming darkness. Unable to move; unable to speak; paralyzed by a chill without source; a fear beyond understanding.

He tried to gasp, but the sound got choked in his throat.

Where there was just one a moment before, suddenly there were legion.

He could not see them, but he could **feel **them, behind him; reaching for him with arms, tentacles and all other sorts of aberrant appendages.

However, something prevented them from seizing him and pulling him into the abyss. Something greater than them.

Something far more terrifying.

"I fiiiiiinally found ya, o-nii-sama~," a delighted, feminine voice spoke before bursting into a fit of childish giggles.

"Wha…what…?" Sounds finally escaped out of Takato's mouth, but further attempts at speech were disrupted by a sudden, unsettling feeling.

A pair of invisible arms reaching from behind and roamed his chest, eliciting all sorts of oxymoronic feelings in the boy: debilitating cold and suffocating warmth, unbridled delight and incontrollable repulsion, comforting safety and nerve-wracking terror…

Something/Someone in his mind told him the owner of those hands was the source of the voice, but the knowledge was of no help to him, for the figure remained unseen.

He could only **feel **her: her hands somehow reaching through his clothes and caressing his skin; her hair soft like feathers tickling the back of his neck; her breath gently stroking on his left ear…

"…let us enjoy each other from today onwards, nee?"

As the world returned to normal around him, Takato quickly spun around once more, this time ignoring Ruki's confused and slightly annoyed expression to look past her and towards the window.

_Please don't—!_

Just a second later, a pillar of light split the uneven horizon into two. He could not see the base, hidden as it was by the plethora of constructions that make up Shinjuku.

The pillar disappeared just as quickly as it had first emerged, but it was then followed by a familiar gray fog, rapidly covering entire blocks of buildings in the same area where the column of light had appeared.

"No-No way…" Hirokazu muttered; mesmerized by a scene they had not seen in almost two years.

"Why…?" Ruki also muttered as she witnessed something that was supposed to be impossible: Shaggai had done its job perfectly; there were no gates anymore, no means for wild Digimon to emerge.

Sure, Takato had somehow pulled it off and brought back their partners, but he always had the annoying tendency to screw the rules. It just came with the package named "Matsuda Takato".

It was a good thing everybody was watching the ominous scene beyond the window. That meant nobody could see the deep sadness which filled Takato's expression at that momentous event.

That morning, the world around Matsuda Takato began to fall apart.

* * *

**PRELUDE END**


	2. Chapter One

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 01**

_**Minacious Yellow Camellia

* * *

**_

It was with no little frustration that Matsuda Takato watched Sakuyamon's form becoming smaller as she departed towards the Digital Field. Looking down at ground level, he could see Hirokazu and Kenta leaving the school grounds. He was surprised to see nobody tried to stop them; he guessed the Digimon Tamers were simply that well-known.

He knew Ruki had not intended to give that impression, but, still, her words hit a sore spot.

"_Where do you think you're going, Gogglehead?"_

"_Where else could I possibly be going to!"_

"_And just what do you expect to do there, hmm?"_

His hands gripped the window rail painfully. She was right: he was no longer a Digimon Tamer.

Takato's eyes fell on the ominous and slowly expanding dome of gray fog. A Digimon (or several) had Realized for the first time in almost two years. While that was worrisome by itself, the boy could not help the oppressing awareness that there was more to it than the emergence of a Wild One. Besides, it would be difficult for whatever Digimon that appeared to make it through the Tamers team consisting almost entirely of Ultimates.

No, **they** would not send a small group; it would be a complete waste. But the question remained: just what were they after this time…?

"Damn, what a show," a boy behind him commented in a dirty tone. A round of chuckles filled the small gathering of young males; Takato's future classmates.

They ignored the angry stares from the girls present, but they could not ignore the murderous glare from the short boy by the window.

"Wha—what's your problem?" the boy who had expressed his admiration of Ruki's Matrix Evolution blurted out with a trembling voice. Why he was so scared of a boy one hand-length shorter than he, he could not say.

Whatever response Takato had in mind was blocked by the classroom door suddenly opening.

"Takato-kun! Are you—!" Juri's question ended in a choked gasp, for she too became recipient of Takato's furious glare.

Noticing the girl's deer-on-headlights expression, Takato quickly relaxed his features.

"Katou-san."

The girl cautiously stepped into the classroom, shoving dark memories to the deepest corner of her psyche.

She did not want to see it—that face, that expression.

Never again.

"Takato-kun…are you okay…?"

"Yeah…" Takato muttered in a quiet tone, looking away in shame. He could guess what his friend was thinking. "Sorry, it's just…this whole…"

"I know…" She stood next to him, looking out the window at the nostalgic and worrisome scene in the distance. She ignored that fact that everybody in the classroom and the hallway beyond was staring at them.

"How could this have happened…?"

Takato hesitated for a moment.

"…I don't know."

"Oi…" The speaker was a tall, rather pretty girl who had dyed her dark hair to a deep tone of red. "Isn't that thing getting closer…?"

Takato frowned. She was right. The Digital Field always expanded in a matter of seconds.

This was not omni-directional expansion—the Digital Field was actually moving; crawling in the general direction of their new school.

And Takato immediately understood why.

"Katou-san!"

The girl jumped at the sudden and loud call.

"Ye-yes!"

"Do you carry your D-Arc with you, by any chance?"

"Ah…it's…it's in my bag—gyah!"

Juri's face quickly reddened when Takato did not hesitate to grab her hand and pull her towards the door, grabbing his own D-Arc on the way. Before leaving, however, he turned to the boys and girls in the classroom.

"Umm…I think it's safer to stay here until the situation is resolved, so…" Unsure of what to say, he decided to bow respectfully. "Please stay in the classroom, no matter what. Please!"

And so he left the room, pulling Juri along and loudly requesting everyone in the way to stay in their classrooms.

"Bu-but, Takato-kun, we're supposed to go to the gym for the assembly…?" the girl squeaked, her eyes fixated on the hand captured by Takato.

"Those who are already there can stay there," the former Tamer leader stated. After thinking for a second, he stopped by the door to Juri's classroom and turned to face her.

Juri's blush became deathly stiffness when Takato grabbed her shoulders and leaned close.

"Juri, we can't fight, but there're still things we can do."

The girl's eyes widened and a disgusting heavy feeling sunk in the pit of her stomach.

Of course, Takato was focused on what to do, on how he could help, even without a Digimon partner. And she was all heated up and flustered like…like…well, like a silly pre-teen!

"Yes!" She nodded eagerly. "Te-Tell me how I can help, Takato-kun!"

The umber-haired boy smiled and nodded as well. "I'm glad I can count on you, Katou-san."

Juri had no way **not** to blush at that.

"If the Digimon manage to make it to the school, there might be panic. Having all the students packed together would be bad if that happens. I need you to go to the gym and talk to the teachers and the Principal: tell them to keep the ones already there and have the teachers come and keep watch in their respective classrooms. If you find students still outside, take them to the gym with you, and then **stay. There.** Understood?"

Juri nodded twice and smiled somewhat proudly. They might not announce it publicly, but there was no doubt Takato was their leader. He was not the smartest boy, but he made up for that by thinking things twice as much…though she still fondly remembered when that was not the case.

They had all grown, in different ways.

"What will you do, Takato-kun?"

"I'll go to the upper floors to make sure everybody stays in their classrooms."

It was not a lie, but Takato was careful to omit what he intended to do after that.

"Now, go."

"Yes!"

The moment Juri was out of sight, Takato hurried inside her classroom, quickly found her school bag and seized her yellow and white D-Arc, ignoring the scandalized looks of the girls present.

Yes, he was rummaging through a girl's possessions. Big deal.

"It's better if I hold on to this for a while…" Takato muttered as he pocketed Juri's device. "…hoh…funny, Katou-san always struck me more a tampon kind of girl."

He made sure the gasping, outraged girls did not see his smirk as he dashed out of the classroom.

As he climbed the stairs three-by-three, Takato's features hardened and smoothened like cold steel.

"I couldn't stop this madness from beginning…"

His eyes as well, became amber-colored banners of determination.

"…like hell I'm gonna let you do whatever you want in **my **world, you rotten bastards!"

* * *

Renamon meditated while Sakuyamon closed the distance which still separated them from the Digital Field.

She had seen it.

Matsuda Takato had looked in the exact proper direction an instant **before **that pillar of light signaled the appearance of the Digital Field.

Like he expected it.

Not just that.

What was that expression? That deep sadness and so many other things marring his face as he stared at this most unexpected apparition?

Just what was in that boy's mind? What did he know about what was currently going on, and why was he keeping it a secret from everyone else?

Was it somehow related to his trip to the Digital World?

She did not know.

But she intended to find out.

It would appear she would have a long and most likely unpleasant conversation with Matsuda Takato.

Sakuyamon, being the closest to the Digital Field, was also the first to notice.

From the perspective of the school, it looked as if the Digital Field were slowly crawling towards the school. From Ruki's and Renamon's bird's eye view, they could see that the Field was not moving—it was stretching. The side pointing towards the school was pulling itself away and in that general direction, the usual dome-like shape of the Field becoming deformed and worm-like.

Hirokazu and Kenta traveled by foot, and it would take a while for Guardromon to arrive. Jenrya's school was in a distant district; it would take some time for him to arrive as well—if he was coming in the first place.

"We can't afford to wait for the others."

Renamon made a noise to express her agreement.

"Let's go."

However, the moment they stepped into the fog, they were stunned into stillness.

There were just so many of them. A literal swarm of small, child-like ogres: Goburimon; about just as many Candmon; at least two dozen larger ogres with huge mouths, sharp, long fangs and reddish skin: Fuugamon; even more of the plain ghost-like Digimon, Bakemon…

They did not walk in anything resembling a formation; they only walked in the direction the extending Digital Field allowed them to.

"_Ruki…"_

"There's quite a bit of them, Renamon."

The Digimon decided not to voice her opinion of such an obvious statement.

Ruki responded to that silence with a wide smirk.

"It almost counts as a warm-up!"

The moment she landed in front of the advancing horde, startling them for an instant, the Field's speed of growth increased dramatically, its border moving behind Sakuyamon's back and further beyond, leaving no doubt that it would engulf her new school and the surrounding buildings in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, she had no time to think of what this abnormal behavior could possibly mean.

The rings in her staff danced when the tip struck the concrete under her feet.

"_**Kongoukai**__** Mandara.**_"

The Diamond Realm Mandala extended under her feet: five rings of light about one foot in diameter each were arranged to make a cross. Then, four more identical sets of five rings appear in the four cardinal directions around Sakuyamon. It was a fractal arrangement: a large cross made of five small crosses, themselves made of five elements.

The same fractal arrangement appeared then in the air in front of Sakuyamon, becoming a wall that stopped the advance of the Digimon horde. The seemingly endless stream of Child and Adult Digimon collided with the mandala like waves and were easily pushed back.

"_Good," _Renamon acknowledged her Tamer's tactic.

"I can stay here the whole day," Ruki taunted the horde. "End of the road for you guys—"

"_**PANDEMONIUM FLAME!**_"

A stream of white pierced the air over the heads of the many invading Digimon, obliterating Candmon and Bakemon here and there before crashing into Sakuyamon's barrier with a thunderous roar and a blinding explosion. Every single Digimon other than Sakuyamon within thirty meters of the impact point was reduced to loose data; the collision of powers resulting into a radial burst of all-consuming heat. Not only Digimon; all the structures in the vicinity suffered: windows broke, lampposts collapsed, power lines fell on the cracked and boiling pavement like angry snakes, automobiles abandoned by their owners upon the appearance of the Digital Field were either blown away or destroyed in a flashy ball of flames consequence of the rain of shrapnel that fell upon them.

Ruki saw the fact that she was only blown away and fell hard on her back as nothing but a blessing.

"This is a joke…" she muttered darkly.

Far behind the long stream of low-level Digimon, in the very core of the Digital Field, the menacing silhouette of BelialVamdemon, obfuscated by the deep fog, announced the full magnitude of this sudden and unexplainable threat.

"_Ruki, incoming!"_

Those Digimon far enough from the blast zone to be spare from its effects eagerly seized the opportunity granted by the destruction of Sakuyamon's wall. The God Man Digimon hurried to get back on her feet, only to see that she was being completely ignored.

"Wha…?"

The eager Goburimon, Candmon, Fuugamon and Bakemon switched from marching at the pace of the formerly slow growth of the Digital Field to a frenzied run past Sakuyamon and in the direction of the school. Ruki idly wondered if the Field had stopped stretching at some point, otherwise the swarm of Digimon would carve a path of madness across the entirety of Tokyo.

"Wha…what the hell is going on!" Ruki roared furiously before taking to the air. Sakuyamon's staff glowed blue as a sphere of flames of the same color gathered at its tip.

"_**Jouenkobu!**_"

The ball, roughly the size of Sakuyamon herself, fell upon the advancing "army" like a blazing meteor, destroying many and blowing just as many away in all directions.

"_Ruki!"_

Sakuyamon raised her staff in time to block a second, different staff, belonging to a skeletal figure, its bones black like obsidian, except for its crimson arms and ribs. It had battered bat-like wings and…it wore leather?

"SkullSatamon..." Ruki grunted as the two Digimon struggled against each other. "Effin' great…"

The Undead Digimon managed to push Sakuyamon back, and she decided to return to solid ground.

"_**Nail Bo—**_"

"Annoying!" Sakuyamon interrupted, the tip of her staff releasing sparks as it was dragged across the concrete in front of her feet, drawing a rough line. The Diamond World Mandala pushed SkullSatamon and all the incoming Digimon away, creating a new standstill, at least until BelialVamdemon decided to intervene again.

"_Ruki, plenty of them made it past."_

The girl shrugged within the core of the Ultimate Digimon.

"Might as well let Hirokazu and Kenta do something for a change. But that's it!"

It was unfortunate that Sakuyamon's covered eyes could not portray the blaze raging in Ruki's amethyst pupils.

"Not a single one of you will step past this line!"

She struck the ground mightily with the tip of her staff, and the weakest among the horde stepped back, intimidated.

"BRING IT!"

* * *

From a tiny, square-shaped window on the gymnasium's main entrance, Katou Jeri watched most of the teachers scurry inside the building as the fog reached the school grounds.

She wondered what was happening. While she never had the chance to fight a "normal" Realized Digimon—as in, not a Deva—, she knew Digital Fields were not supposed to behave like this.

She had made sure there was nobody outside the gym and the main building. Hopefully the students would know better than to wander around in these circumstances. Juri could only pray for nothing terrible to happen.

And then they appeared. Digimon.

Juri had the largest collection of Digimon cards after Ruki's. When it came to knowledge of "basic" Digimon trivia, none of the other Tamers could look down on her.

"Goburimon. Child level. Virus," she muttered in an even tone reminiscent of the darkest time of her life. She counted them quickly. Eight of them.

A larger figure hulked after the small ogres while dragging a heavy-looking club.

"Ogremon…no."

Ogremon is supposed to be green. This one was red.

Juri did not know this Digimon, but she decided to assume it had to be an Adult like Ogremon, and most likely a Virus-type as well.

She would have liked to hug Culumon in a moment like this, but her rational side told her it was probably a good thing the harmless little Digimon was not there.

The march of the group of Digimon did not cease in the slightest as they entered the school grounds. They did not bother looking around or even sniffing the air. Without the slightest hesitation, they jogged into the main building and out of Juri's sight.

_It's like…they know exactly where they want to go._

But why? What could possibly be inside the school building to draw the attention of so many Digimon? What was luring them to that place?

The cold hand of terror gripped her heart as the painfully obvious answer struck her.

"Takato…kun…"

Her heart pleaded for her feet to move.

Her hand reached for the door.

But then she stopped.

The hand squeezed the handle until it hurt, and tears threatened to reveal her misery.

Katou Juri was stopped by the weight of her impotence.

* * *

While Makino Ruki and Renamon first approached and engaged the incoming horde, Takato ran all the way to the school rooftop. He had shouted here and there to try and make people get into their classrooms and stay there, but that was far from his priority. He was not really concerned about the people in the school. If he was right—and he knew he was—, then the Realized Digimon would ignore unrelated civilians completely.

Once on the rooftop, he hurriedly looked through his deck for a very rare and unique card. He still remembered the looks on his friends' faces when he first showed it to them.

It was a very rare, deluxe card the company designed with his input. They wanted something "unique", and he gave them something "unique".

Ruki said it better.

"…_it's a fact: you are retarded, Gogglehead."_

"Card Slash! Guilmon!"

But it was not just any Guilmon card (and there were a lot of those already).

Extending his hand forward, he smirked as he saw data gathering and coalescing into the one thing that made this particular card "unique"—or, in Ruki's words, retarded.

"Kurenaimaru."

Takato tested the silver and red sword; it was as light as he remembered. In spite of its strange hexagonal handle, he had a good grip on it.

For obvious safety-related reasons, a tall mesh-like fence surrounded the entire perimeter of the rooftop. Reaching the spot on the fence exactly opposite to the only door leading to the rooftop, Takato sliced down with his digital blade.

Kurenaimaru is very, very, very sharp.

It was like cutting air. Takato found it amazing, albeit a little frightening. He was not a skilled swordsman, so he might seriously hurt himself with that tool.

He made sure not to cut all the way to the bottom; he needed it to remain attached to the floor.

He had just made the second cut, some two meters to the right of the first, when he saw the group of Digimon that made it past Ruki, Kazu and Kenta and reached the school. He was out of time.

"One more!" Just in case.

The Digimon's way up the building was announced by the screams and gasps of the student body. Takato felt like rolling his eyes. It's not like the Digimon are even paying attention to them, seriously.

If anyone had a right to be afraid, it was Matsuda Takato.

He reached for another card.

The ability to use Digimon cards was not some sort of incredible superpower of Matsuda Takato. It was an obvious corollary of the way things have always worked.

Digimon Tamers can use their D-Arcs to scan Digimon cards and offer benefits to their partners. In other words, the Digivice is an interface which modifies the Digimon's data according to an algorithm created when scanning the card. This algorithm is then transferred to the Digimon, in which it is then executed.

Thanks to the gift of the Four Great Beasts, Matsuda Takato, Lee Jiangliang and Makino Ruki have become digitalized beings, which allows them to unite with Digimon, and become Digimon themselves.

Since they too, contain data, and this data is "Digimon-like", it should be possible for this data to be manipulated in the same way the data of Digimon can be.

This was Matsuda Takato's logic, and it worked. He had yet to share this knowledge with Jenrya and Ruki; he kept saying himself they are smart enough to figure it out on their own. They are smarter than him, at least.

"Card Slash," he began with a smirk. This was going to be fun. In an oh-gods-I'm-so-getting-in-trouble-for-this-Ruki's-gonna-kill-me-if-Mom-doesn't-first kind of way.

Takato could actually hear the approaching Digimon by that point. They had reached the last flight of stairs.

He slid the card through the reader.

"Imperialdramon, Fighter Mode."

The first Goburimon stopped on its tracks upon catching sight of Takato, just outside the last door, standing in the very center of the rooftop with a massive energy weapon in front of him. Four more huddled behind the "leader" and looked over his shoulder, grinning excitedly at the sight of their prey.

_Goburimon? Man, now this feels like overkill…_

He pushed the trigger with deranged glee.

"**EAT ANTIMATTER, BITCHES!**"

The small group of Realized Digimon was devoured by the beam of solid, radiant obliteration.

So were the walls around them.

And the ceiling over their heads—they never made it out of the stairway and into the open rooftop proper.

And most of the floor as well, in fact.

Takato found his Shangri-la.

"Best. Christmas. Present. Ever." He fondly gazed at the energy weapon produced by one of the cards he had received from his best friend on the first day of that year.

"I think I'm in love."

Maybe he could try being a little nicer to Ruki this year, after all.

A furious roar snapped him out of his thoughts, just before Fuugamon burst out of the dust cloud and charged towards Takato.

"Ah, crap!"

The positron cannon dissipated in a cloud of data, having being dismissed by Takato—there was no chance in hell he would get a second shot.

He caught a glimpse of two Goburimon emerging from the dust cloud as well before his brain focused entirely on survival.

Takato ducked low, and he felt a terrifying breeze caressing the crown of his head when the huge club the Adult Digimon wielded split the air above his hair horizontally.

The boy leapt to his right, but just as quickly one the Goburimon jumped from behind Fuugamon in the same direction.

"Shit—" Takato winced when his foot twisted awkwardly as he forced himself to a halt and a sudden change of direction.

"_**Goburi Strike!**_"

A cold hand gripped Takato's chest. He had completely forgotten these goblins could shoot fireballs! For goodness' sake, didn't Ruki beat one of these the day before they met! Anyone would think he would remember these little details!

It says a lot about Takato when he can afford to kick himself mentally as he leapt forward like a swimmer through the gap between Fuugamon and the attacking Goburimon. He rolled on the floor as smoothly as he could before getting back up. He was then standing between the Digimon and the destroyed rooftop entrance.

He glanced at his attackers: a Fuugamon standing between two Goburimon. How the hell was he going to pull this off…? How the hell had he even come to believe he could pull this off—

"Gaaah!" the boy cried as a searing heat struck him from behind. Soon enough, his nostrils were filled with the scent of smoke and his receptors overwhelmed by the sensation of his flesh and hair on fire.

_A…third one…!_

The force of the fireball which struck his back made him stumble forward; an action the Digimon in front of him eagerly welcomed. The two Child-level Digimon were faster than the hulking brute between them, and they rushed forward as if to see who would strike first.

Instincts kicked in, and Takato once again leapt like a frog through the gap between the two smaller Digimon, ignoring the sound of clubs colliding behind him. Unfortunately, this course of action meant, of course, that he landed right at Fuugamon's feet.

Takato thought he saw a grin on the Adult's hideously large mouth.

_Cocky bastard._

He had only managed to turn his body to face the looming threat when the club as large as he was tall struck his right side, effortlessly launching him across the rooftop until his back hit the fence opposite the destroyed entrance.

_Oh-crap-itbroke-itbroke-somethingbroke-dammit-gods-itfuckinghuuuurts__!_

Still, somehow, despite the pain, the boy managed to afford himself a broken smirk.

He could feel the fence, the part of it he cut earlier, straining to keep its upright position after the impact of his body.

The three Goburimon rushed around and past Fuugamon, eager to be them, not the Adult Digimon, who delivered the finishing blow.

Yes, Takato had reasons to smirk.

It seemed he was going to pull it off, after all.

* * *

Makino Ruki's mind was a bit of a mess at the moment. Worst of all, she could not afford herself any time to organize her thoughts.

She knew, however, that she would have to kick Hirokazu's and Kenta's asses at some point in the near future.

She allowed herself to let a few Digimon make it past her expecting those two to take care of them. There was a keyword there: 'take care'! Two words, for that matter! And by 'take care' she definitely did **not **mean 'let them through'!

For the gods' sake, isn't Marine Angemon an Ultimate!

"_Ruki, you'll get a headache…"_

_I already have a headache!_

She still remembered the two's determined, serious expressions when they showed up, claiming they had "come to help her".

It took everything she had not to smash their faces on the spot.

Fortunately, **real **help had arrived in the form of Beelzebumon Blast Mode, and SaintGalgomon made it a minute or so later. With them, the tide of the confrontation quickly changed, to be point that Ruki allowed herself to leave the "strong manly men" to take care of the Digimon tide while she corrected Kazu's and Kenta's failure.

Well, the flash of light and subsequent explosion from the school's rooftop was just as much a reason, admittedly.

As she approached, she could only see several shapes ganging up on a lone figure. By the time she categorized the multiple shapes as Goburimon plus one Fuugamon and the single shape as Matsuda Takato, the poor boy had been already batted across the rooftop by a humongous club.

Ruki thought she could feel her heart crawling up her throat and an unsettling feeling crawling down her right side; she could not begin to imagine how much that must have hurt.

And then the piece of the metal wire fence Takato was leaning on began to tilt outwards, seamlessly separating from the whole it belonged to.

Only a tiny whimper escaped Sakuyamon's throat as she willed herself to fly faster, no matter how hopeless it seemed.

There was no way she could reach him. Not even her special powers had enough range.

* * *

Fuugamon's strike had been strong enough, but Takato was a boy who liked certainty. Swallowing down the pain on his back and his right side, he pushed the fence with his left elbow, and the wire mesh began to lean outwards and downwards. His trembling right hand let go of Kurenaimaru—at this point, a melee weapon was useless to him; he was not even sure he could use his right hand anymore.

It was his own weight which further pushed the piece of fence downwards. Making sure he did not cut at the way to the bottom ensured the fence did not fall several floors down to the schoolyard.

Thus, it was with a strained smile that Takato saw the Goburimon leaping at him...and then over him, tracing a parabolic arc in the air before entering free fall. He doubted the fall would kill them, but it would take them out of the fight for several valuable minutes.

"Nice," Takato uttered before reaching for his D-Arc with his trembling right hand—the device almost slipped past his feeble fingers, which would have spelt his death—and gripping it with his mouth. He needed one hand to grab the fence and the other to reach for the card he had placed at the top of his deck and scan it.

"Kawh Hwah!" That's what 'Card Slash' sounds like with a D-Arc stuffed in your mouth.

It was hard to climb his way back with a single arm available, as his left had transformed into a weapon. He relied mostly on his legs to push himself upwards; thanking the gods which ensured his right arm maintained a decent grip on the wire mesh. Most unfortunately, making his way back to solid ground obviously put him in a disadvantageous position.

"_**Evil Hurricane!**_"

Were he not in tremendous pain already, Takato would have seen the humor in been blown away by ferocious winds the moment he set foot on the rooftop and simply whined in frustration. What he did see was that he was about to join the Goburimon on ground floor, and he doubted his body was nearly as sturdy as a Digimon's.

Desperate situations demanded desperate—and awesome—measures.

Willing his right arm to change as well, he stretched his left arm away from the rooftop, in the same direction he had been thrown at.

"_**Garuru Cannon!**_"

The energy weapon that is Omegamon's left arm fired a beam of blazing blue and white. Newton's Third Law ensured Takato's body was blown in the opposite direction; that is, back to the rooftop. The powerful blade that is Omegamon's right arm ensured that the subsequent impact with Fuugamon ended with the Virus-type split like a watermelon in summer.

Regrettably enough, no law of physics or piece of digitalized weaponry ensured Takato's harmless landing.

After spearing his way through Fuugamon and reducing it to scattered data bits, Takato struck the floor on his already battered right side and slid across the floor like an airplane during a bad landing. The sliding eventually changed into harsh rolling until his body struck the pile of rubble he had earlier created with the Positron Cannon, but by that point his cheek was already a bleeding mess, having lost most of its skin barrier to the rough surface of the rooftop floor. The only reason his right arm did not suffer the same fate was because it was still in the form of the Grey Sword. Not for much longer after that, though.

Sakuyamon landed by his side exactly two seconds later.

"Takato," she cried, hurriedly turning the boy face up. Ruki cringed at the sight of half of his face turned into a red blot. "Takato, damn it! Answer me!"

The boy weakly opened his eyes, only to close them shut when blood seeped into his right eye cavity.

"Ruki…" his smile looked awkward on his marred face. "Made it…right on time…"

She almost hit him for that. She did not, but she allowed herself to chuckle.

The sound made Takato's misshapen smile a little wider. It looked really horrible.

"Ru…ki…"

"What? What is it…?"

"Goburimon…on the ground—"

"I know!" the female Digimon cried out, as if outraged by Takato thinking of something like that at this moment. "Don't worry about that…"

While the God (Wo)Man Digimon showed little emotion, Ruki was struggling against her trembling jaw and shaking hands.

She did not cry: she did not allow herself to cry. There was no way in hell she would cry.

But, he was so broken, and there was blood…

Blood.

They claimed to have fought so hard, but, they did not bleed.

They fought, they suffered, they cried…but they had never bled.

Somehow, the presence of blood gave a whole new dimension to Ruki's perception of Takato's suffering.

"Damn it, Takato, why did you do this…!"

Takato had neither the time nor the intention to explain that he had no other choice since the purpose of all these Realized Digimon was to hunt him down. He was in the mood to fall unconscious, after all. If he had time, he would have scolded Ruki for making him lay on his back—it was all burnt, and it hurt, damn it!

However, he believed Ruki (and Renamon) deserved at least an answer. Any answer.

"Sorry, Ruki…can't…help it…"

His attempt at a chuckle only horrified his young girl friend when he choked on his own blood, which poured out of his mouth as a bright red, opaque veil.

_Aah…so my lung was pierced after all…_

It mattered not.

As long as the only sacrificed piece was his, nothing else mattered.

"This is…my…pride…"

As he slowly closed his eyes, and Sakuyamon urged him to remain conscious, neither noticed the Digital Field dissipating around them.

Takato was safe.

The world was safe.

* * *

The rest of the day, for Makino Ruki and the other Digimon Tamers, was a blur.

An ambulance helicopter made it to the rooftop less than two minutes after Takato passed out, much to Ruki's surprise.

Who called them? How did they know the rooftop access route was blocked by rubble, rendering a normal ambulance useless?

She had to put aside those questions for the time being.

When the paramedics picked Takato off the floor, they noticed the charred back he had been resting on.

The pointed looks Sakuyamon received carried no ill intent or meaning, but Ruki still felt the bitter taste of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Furthermore, by the time she made it to ground level, MarinAngemon had already dispatched the three stunned Goburimon, and the other Tamers were flying towards the school to check on her.

In other words, she had accomplished absolutely nothing by flying back to the school. She had not defeated the Digimon; she had not saved Takato…

Makino Ruki had never experienced a failure of this magnitude.

At the same time the helicopter departed with Takato, two ordinary ambulances arrived to the school gate, these ones led by Yamaki Mitsuo and Jenrya's father. The time it took for the Tamers to be taken to a hospital for a checkup was spent reporting what happened on both battlefronts. Of course, the first question that came up was the helicopter ambulance, which meant Ruki had to speak first and reveal what happened to Takato.

In a way, Juri's absence made for a weak consolation—the girl would have been devastated. Ruki could only hope the former Tamer would find out from somebody else.

Of course, she knew the untold question in the eyes of Jenrya and his father: why did those Digimon go after Takato? With their numbers, they could have wreaked plenty of havoc if they wanted to.

No, it was obvious to them and to anyone with a brain that these not-so-wild Digimon had a very specific purpose in mind.

From Jenrya and the others, Ruki learned that, soon after she departed, the swarm of Digimon began to retrace its steps and return from whence it came. BelialVamdemon never entered the fray, limiting itself to firing a few additional shots to cover the massive retreat. SkullSatamon, too, returned to the other side of the Digital Gate before Beelzebumon could slay him.

In the end, it was not much of a battle. More of a massive scare.

It was just too strange.

Of course, all the Tamers were unharmed, and no more than two hours after the crisis they were huddled together in a white corridor, silently waiting for the ominous red light that indicated an operation in progress to fade out. On the other side of the corridor, slumped on an uncomfortable plastic chair, Matsuda Mie also waited, with eyes shut and hands closed in wordless prayer.

Tamers and mother did not exchange words. Ruki doubted the woman had even looked at them when they arrived.

What could they possibly do? Apologize?

What could she do?

The shame was eating her from the inside out. When she explained what happened to Takato, Yamaki praised "her quick thinking" when calling for a helicopter. She did not even have to deny it: Jenrya immediately pointed out Ruki cannot reach her mobile phone when in the form of Sakuyamon. Kenta then suggested Juri might have done it, but that did not make any sense, either: even if she somehow knew something happened to Takato, how could she know aerial transport was necessary?

What Ruki did know was that Takato had been attacked by enemy Digimon. That he had fought several Digimon on his own, without a Digimon partner. That he had defeated several Child Digimon and an Adult Digimon by means she still found hard to understand even after witnessing it firsthand. That, as a consequence of wounds received during this fight, he was in the brink of death.

What Ruki did know was that she had failed her best friend.

That, more than anything else, felt like vitriol running down her innards.

Even when Yamaki arrived did the Tamers remain silent, feeling truly like children watching the adults argue from the sidelines. They had nothing to say, no answer to give when the Matsuda matron demanded to know why something like this had befallen her son.

The Tamers had never suffered grave wounds in any of their battles. Why did Takato have to be the first, when he was not even a Tamer anymore?

Next thing they knew, the Digimon Tamers had lost their first day of middle school. Thus, it was no surprise for them when the other former Tamer joined them, her face the clear reflection of the emotions which tortured them.

"Ruki…everyone…"

The boys stood off her seats, as if offering their place to Juri could somehow, somewhat, compensate for what they saw as their greatest failure.

However, the gesture was insignificant, and the ponytailed girl ignored the three boys and chose instead to kneel in front of a downcast female Tamer, hesitatingly reaching for her hands and holding them between her own.

"Ruki…" Juri tried to hide the unevenness in her voice. "It was…it was not your fault…"

"Of course it was her fault."

Juri gasped and turned to the second figure approaching the expectant group, wordlessly asking why such harsh words were used.

A second girl, wearing the same uniform as Ruki and Juri. A second girl, who, they could not help but immediately notice, looked a lot like Takato. Her hair was clearly different—darker, straighter, considerably longer—, but otherwise she was pretty much Takato with the wrong chromosome: the color of her eyes, the shape of her face and the build of her thin body were all their favorite and currently suffering Gogglehead.

She also appeared to be a late bloomer, unlike Ruki and Juri.

"Digimon Tamers," she began. "After today, I am forced to rethink my opinion of you."

"Kuroyama-san…" Juri called out in a whiny tone. "Ruki and everyone did their best—"

"And it was not enough!" the smaller girl's roaring voice made the taller Juri take a step back. "What's the point of having Digimon and all those awesome powers if they cannot even save a single person! Their friend, even!"

"Kuroyama-san," this time it was Yamaki. "I understand your distress, but—"

"No, no, you do not understand. At all." Showing not a hint of respect to her elder, the girl's furious glare fell upon the director of Hypnos. "Answer this for me: why the hell was a lone human engaged in combat with those Digital Monsters!" Her eyes then jumped from Tamer to Tamer, lashing at them with the same heated glare Yamaki received. "I believe that is **your **job."

Hirokazu and Kenta looked away and at each other, unable and unwilling to take that glare. Jenrya could only bite his bottom lip, wishing he actually had an answer to that.

"I…already know I screwed up," Ruki hissed angrily, more at herself than at this obnoxious newcomer. "On the other side, who the heck are you? This is none of your bu—"

"Say it's none of my business and I'll rip your teeth off with my bare hands, Makino Ruki, and no fox of yours will stop me."

She was about as short as Takato was when Ruki met him. Thus, they made for an odd scene when both girls stood dangerously close to each other, challenging the other with glares sharp like fine blades.

"I already know what happened—Hypnos saw everything, and we all know you did **nothing**."

Ruki's jaw trembled.

"Those Digimon…you did not defeat them; they retreated on their own. You have no hint of why they came here in the first place—no, scratch that, of course you know. But now it's too fucking late!"

The last sentence came out as a yell, startling Ruki and making her lean away from the smaller girl.

"Ta-Takako-chan…" Mie stepped out from behind Yamaki's larger figure. The girl's expression did not change, but she looked away from Ruki to offer a curt bow to the woman.

"I'm sorry we could not meet under better circumstances, mother. I also apologize for making you witness such an unsightly scene…I…can only hope you understand my feelings right now."

The woman's eyes had gradually widened more and more as the girl spoke.

"You…you know…?"

"Of course I do," Takako admitted, allowing herself a sad smile. "So does onii-sama."

Mie gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "Takato…too…?"

"Please do not grief, mother; onii-sama is the kindest, most understanding man in this world." The girl's smile changed into something purer and more beautiful as she praised Matsuda Takato. "He bears no ill feelings towards you…either of you."

"Oh…ooh…" Mie's voice trembled as much as her body before she collapsed on the hospital seat. "Takato…"

"Wha…Matsuda-san…" Juri moved to comfort the poor woman, even if she could not fully understand the cause of her grief.

"Now, where was I…?"

Ruki frowned when the girl's glare fell upon her once more.

"Yes, yes; while you were busy out there being **useless**, onii-sama was alone and getting himself killed!" She stepped even closer, well within Ruki's private space. "Yes, **onii-sama!**"

"Matsuda Mie over there is my biological mother! The friend you failed to protect is my fraternal twin! **I am Matsuda Takato's younger sister!**"

When Takako harshly poked Ruki's chest with a single finger, the muted girl fell back on her seat.

"Thus, Makino Ruki, your **worthlessness **as a friend, and your **failure** at protecting **my **onii-sama…they're **most definitely **my! Fucking! **Business!**"

* * *

When Takato woke up, the sun had long disappeared behind the horizon. Of course, there was no way he could know this: the IC Unit had neither clocks nor windows.

Immediately, he became aware of the numb, warm feeling spread throughout several parts of his body; pain numbed down by sedatives, and a foreign object—a catheter—buried in his left arm. He would later also notice the ECG electrodes stuck to his body.

He sighed, very quietly.

"…I hate hospitals."

"I don't think anybody can say they like hospitals, onii-sama."

Lidded eyes met a gentle pair, belonging to the girl sitting by the bedside. Just like her hair, her pupils were slightly darker than her brother's.

"…Takako."

"Onii-sama," she repeated before smiling sweetly. "I'll spare you the bone-crushing hug."

"...very…thoughtful of you."

Recognizing Takato's visual cue, the girl explained.

"Mie-san was here until just a while ago; she will stay with you tonight, but she needed to pick some things at the house. I'll be here until she comes back."

She spoke quietly; it would not be proper to bother the other people in the ward.

"They'll probably move you to a room at some point tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest." She giggled. "The doctors are baffled…not that the Hypnos people are faring any better."

A second sigh from the boy.

"It would come out, sooner or later."

"You don't look very worried."

Takato half-smiled.

"It's the least of my problems, really. At most Ruki will whack me or something."

Takako snorted. "Really, onii-sama…"

After resting her head on the white linen of Takato's hospital bed, her hands gently reached for Takato's left one, caressing it very tenderly.

"My gallant, valorous onii-sama…"

Her eyes were truly those of a maiden charmed by knightly exploits. Takato pulled his hand out of the girl's grasp and slowly lifted it to rest it on the crown of her head. When his stiff fingers slowly traced the curve of her scalp, Takako purred like a pussy in bliss.

Between the hands which no longer held Takato's, a small ball composed of millions of flickering points of violet light came into existence. The light particles then stretched into a hair-thin trail of light which reached Takato's left side and disappeared within his body, until the entire ball was consumed.

"The data of the Goburimon and the Fuugamon you killed. None of the Tamers bothered to take it, so I saved it for you." She then raised an eyebrow. "You're taking your sweet time healing those wounds, onii-sama."

"I am no Digimon," Takato explained with a mischievous smile. "My healing speed could not hope to match that of the mighty and beautiful Lilithmon."

"You're getting nowhere with me with that kind of praise, onii-sama," the grinning girl declared.

"Oh, then what can the likes of poor little me possibly do?"

Takako tilted her head so that the hand stroking her hair instead slid down her right cheek. She then grabbed it and began to shower it with feathery kisses, knuckle by knuckle.

"You already know what I want, onii-sama."

Takato's expression did not change, not even when the tip of his index finger made it past the tiny gap between his twin's lips to be worshipped by a playful tongue.

He was used to this particular discussion by now.

"I want to **feel** you…to **savor** you…to pull you with me into a never-ending spiral of mind-numbing **ecstasy**…"

Takato sighed for the third time since awakening.

"I never agreed before, and sedatives in my bloodstream will not change my decision, Takako."

"Hnn~…onii~sa~maaa~…"

If he had been able to move properly, Takato would have quickly looked around to check that his sister's lascivious voice did not reach foreign ears.

"We're brother and sister, you know."

"The taboo will only make the consummation all the more glorious," Takako argued back.

"We're twins, for the gods' sake!" Takato hissed as loudly as he could allow himself in his state and within the IC Unit.

"Which means there's no other being in this universe more compatible with me than you, my dearest onii-sama."

"What kind of logic is that?" Takato moaned, but the girl seemed to be lost in a delusion not suitable for children, considering her glazed pupils and the sudden intensity of her ministrations upon his index finger.

"Oh, onii-sama…you…and me…the sex would be **legendary**."

Takato rolled his eyes.

_I really need normal friends.

* * *

_

Somewhere, in some place, there was a meeting.

The location, the place where this meeting took place, is unimportant and irrelevant.

This is a gathering of those who are not human.

This is a gathering of Digimon.

This is a gathering of those who are not wanted in the Digital World.

There should be seven of them. There were only four.

Barbamon stood calmly, with composure expected from royalty, standing imposing but detached. To say his mind was wandering would be an insult to his intellectual might.

The self-proclaimed "Grand Master Strategist" was always busy, even when standing in this dark, featureless room: thinking, planning, plotting.

Leviamon was everywhere by virtue of his titanic size. A gigantic mountain range of red scales in the middle of the endless darkness; the apocalyptic beast towered above all and bowed to none but one. Only his left eye looked down upon the others like the eye of a wrathful god; to turn to directly face the others present with both eyes would take too long.

Lilithmon, Goddess of Darkness and Digital Avatar of Lust, stood proudly while wearing a rather insolent smirk. A proud princess, embodiment of all matters erotic; she reveled not in reckless destruction or large-scale anarchy like her peers. Instead, her preferences were smaller in scale, delicate in scope and exquisite in their subjective worth. Thus, her interest and priorities rarely matched those of the other six, and she was looked down as irrelevant and useless to their general plots.

Regardless, she was still there, a member of the seven. There was a reason for that.

Finally, the fourth, but most definitely not the least.

He was there but not there at the same time; only a dark silhouette offering any hint as to his actual presence.

He could not be clearly seen, but he could he felt. His presence was such that it could not be denied, even in the lack of any other sensorial input indicating he was there. Just like, with his powers, he could make it so that nobody would ever catch notice of his passing, before the other six, his mere presence was unmistakable, for it was also the brand of his authority.

Brands such as "the strongest" or "the most powerful" carried no meaning to the seven. By virtue of that presence, the other six acknowledged Lucemon as their leader and superior, if only grudgingly.

Thus, the other three currently present did not speak until the most perfect of angels made his voice heard first.

"And thus it begins," he declared; his cherubic voice itself a beacon of heaven's light in this unknown realm of darkness. "The delightful game of anarchy and destruction. Allow me to offer you my gratitude, esteemed Barbamon, for presenting your servants for the opening salvo. It was most generous of you, and the resulting…performance, was well within expectations."

"Opening salvo…" the Avatar of Greed muttered darkly to himself before responding to Lucemon's call with an elegant bow. "It was an honor and a most valuable experience, milord."

"I'm a little disappointed they did not try harder, myself," Lilithmon was quick to taunt, only to pout when Barbamon showed no outward reaction.

"This was but an announcement," Barbamon justified himself. "To win this game in such an inelegant way would be an insult to all of you and an affront to my principles." He bowed to Lucemon once again. "To show my respect to the interesting game Lord Lucemon has presented us with, I will strive to participate in a more engaging and suitable manner."

Lilithmon responded with a roll of her eyes as ample as her impressive bosom.

"Marvelous," Lucemon spoke matter-of-factly. "I'll look forward to your future moves, then, Barbamon."

"Thank you very much, milord."

The angel's eyes sought the other two Demon Lords. "I will look forward to your performances as well, Leviamon, Lilithmon."

"Yes, yes…"

Leviamon's only answer was an echoing grunt.

"Milord, if I may ask two questions…"

The silhouette of Lucemon nodded. "You may ask, Barbamon."

"I did not expect the target to defend itself."

Childish chuckling filled the infinite expanse of blackness. In all its richness and liveliness, it was a deriding, mocking sound, which made Barbamon seethe with ire he could not allow himself to display.

"But, my most esteemed Barbamon, even the smallest of creatures will fight when properly threatened. To expect any less of Matsuda Takato-kun would be an insult to his greatness, and I am sure Lilithmon agrees."

The Goddess of Darkness nodded very eagerly, pushing her bust up with her arms as if that somehow helped her point.

"I wish to express my gratitude to Lord Lucemon for presenting me with such a magnificent morsel."

The way she licked her glossy lips did help her point, through.

"I can't wait to make him mine. It's been so long since I have desired something this much."

"Your happiness is my happiness, Lilithmon," Lucemon spoke with no little amusement. "But I wonder just how much of Kuroyama Takako-chan is behind those words."

The one female Demon Lord laughed merrily.

"Oh, milord would be surprised!" She placed the fingers of her right hand on her lips in an attempt at looking demure. "There is a reason I picked her, her closeness to the target aside."

"Very well," Lucemon replied with a nod. "I'll look forward to see who will be the one to break Takato-kun."

"I care not for his data, I just want him inside me," Lilithmon declared, receiving identical grunts from Leviamon and Barbamon in reply. One grunt was far louder than the other, of course.

"Oh, please, my beautiful lady, do not hurt me so," Lucemon contested; his voice retaining its demeaning merriness. "Please, do not look down on the prize of this game."

The dark lady sighed theatrically. "Haa…yes, yes…"

"Very well," Lucemon said a second time. "I believe Barbamon had a second question."

"Yes, milord," Barbamon admitted with a curt bow. "It appears we are short three comrades."

Lucemon spoke before Barbamon could actually state his question and before Lilithmon could open her mouth.

"Both Demon and Beelzebumon are already participating in the game…their actual awareness of that notwithstanding, kukukuku~"

When Lilithmon joined in the round of chuckles, she was struck by a heated glare from Barbamon. How was it that the whore knew something he did not!

Of course, Belphemon's absence was not brought into question. The Avatar of Sloth was always sleeping.

Should he wake up at all, **everyone **would know.

* * *

**Somewhere else**, the real Lucemon opened his eyes and sighed in a way most unbecoming of his child-like, angelic appearance.

"My apologies. Such are the duties of a leader, as you probably know, kukukuku~"

Unlike the Demon Lords' meeting room, this room was not featureless or cloaked by nothing but darkness. It was an elegant and rather small circular tea room, stuffed to the brim with angelic imagery: sculpted in the thin, white columns; painted and colored in glassworks framed in silver; carved out of a single block of marble to make the small table in the very center of the room; sewn into the translucent blue curtains that partially covered the windows.

However, a closer look would quickly reveal that this room was not a heavenly masterpiece.

It was a monument to depravity.

The inanimate figures, normally symbols of virtue and purity, were indecently pressed against each other, frozen for eternity in the middle of an angelic orgy. Postures of sadism and humiliation were the norm; there was no affectionate love-making in any of the depictions, only wanton self-satisfaction and carnal exploitation.

Yet, in all its perversion, it was beautiful. The white and other soft colors predominant all over the room gave the salacious imagery an aftertaste of the angelic purity it so thoroughly tainted. The sexualized heavenly beings, adults and children alike, were all magnificent and beautiful in their flawless anatomy.

It was truly a beautiful, decadent room.

Lucemon was seated on a throne of gold and red silk cushions which appeared to be the primary source of light in the room, as no illumination came from the painted windows. The room was showered with a gentle and very faint white luminescence.

The throne was admittedly too large for the child-like Lucemon. Any other being of his size and shape would have looked rather ridiculous, but the fallen angel had made the throne his own. With his right elbow on the armrest and his head resting on his right hand, he would have looked the role of the bored ruler if it were not for the sharp smirk that portrayed just how much he enjoyed being there.

A shadow appeared on the floor to the right of Lucemon's throne, and Lilithmon emerged from within, wearing a sultry smile as she was prone to.

Strangely enough, instead of her usual dark robes, she was wearing an extremely risqué French maid costume.

"Tea is ready~" the stunning femme announced gleefully before bowing to Lucemon and striking a pose for the other person in the room.

"Takato," Lucemon called out to the one across the table.

It was not a throne, but Takato's chair was also a piece of art. Framed in neatly carved obsidian painted with sinuous traces of gold, and cushioned with silk velvet, Takato's tall chair—taller than Lucemon's throne, even—lacked the angelic theme of everything else in the room. It represented him, just like the golden throne represented Lucemon.

Like Lucemon, Takato's right elbow was fixed on the right armrest, but his face rested on the longer phalanxes of his closed right fist. Unlike Lucemon, who elegantly crossed his flimsy legs, Takato spread them open very unceremoniously, looking as bored as Lucemon pretended to.

"Where's BlackTailmon?" Takato mused. "I liked her."

"Apparently she likes you very much as well, onii-sama," Lilithmon replied as she poured tea for the boy; an action he acknowledged with a polite nod. "She recently evolved, and now she's worryingly…eager, to 'serve' you."

"…huh," Takato sighed dejectedly. He had actually enjoyed talking with the black feline. Yet another friend lost to madness and perversion.

"More importantly!" Lilithmon perked up like a feisty teenager, making a quick spin in front of Takato. "How do I look?"

"I just saw everything," Takato deadpanned, and Lucemon chuckled at that.

"Forgive me if I am mistaken, but I believe that is the point, Takato," the angel commented.

As if to agree with Lucemon's statement, Lilithmon lifted her minuscule skirt with her free hand—the other still carrying the tray with the teapot and Lucemon's empty cup—and winked at the not-very-amused young human.

"I am more impressed on the act that your bust does not spill out of that flimsy thing you call a dress."

Lilithmon turned her back to Takato before approaching Lucemon to serve him tea. She was extremely careful to bend down far more than she actually needed to when pouring the warm drink, granting Takato yet another shameless view.

"…can we get back to the game, please?"

"Well, of course!" Lucemon agreed gleefully. "Your enthusiasm is inspiring, Takato."

"It's got nothing to do with 'enthusiasm'…"

Lucemon chuckled, and the two males' eyes fell on the game board.

On the very center of the room, on top of a small circular table, there was a chessboard.

However, the game being played on that board was most definitely not chess.

Her job as a maid finished, Lilithmon allowed her tea and its contents to disperse into loose data before daintily making her way to Takato's side. The boy sharply glanced at her before she got too close.

"Don't bother me now, Lilithmon."

The tall demoness squirmed in delight.

"Oh, damn…you're so hot when you're serious like that."

The thirteen-year-old paid no heed to the woman's words. Neither did Lucemon, for that matter.

"Takato, I must admit I was impressed by your response to my latest move. However, if I may ask: what happened with Shiota-kun and Kitagawa-kun?"

The boy sighed and held back the urge to bury his face in his right hand.

"I was hoping their inaction would prompt Ruki or Jen to hurry back to the school and take care of the ones after me."

"Yes, I see…" Lucemon nodded. "That would have dealt with the situation, and you would not have suffered nearly as much harm as you did. On that matter, are you well? I can't have you dying too early, my most esteemed Takato."

The boy shrugged. "No big deal. Nothing you have to worry about, anyway."

Lucemon's smile was tender and reflected honest relief. "That's truly good to know. I've read somewhere that hospital food is not very appealing. Would you like Lilithmon to give you a bento?"

Takato made a face at the positively gleeful smile on the dark lady's face.

"Sorry; I don't trust her not to put something weird in the food."

"Oh, pooh."

"I don't hear you denying it," Takato muttered.

"Te-heh~" Lilithmon made her best innocent act. It was not very good.

Lucemon smiled gently, somewhat like a big brother watching his younger siblings' stupid antics.

"Very well." His eyes fell on the game board one more time. "But, you've revealed a powerful card rather quickly, don't you think?"

Takato shook his head. "I decided on this move a long time ago. I needed to test the self-enhancements in a combat situation in the real world."

"Hmm…" a mysterious smile from the fallen angel. "I take it you'll now try your luck with Matrix Evolution?"

If asked, Lilithmon would have said the smile on Takato's face was frighteningly similar to Lucemon's.

"I will not disclose my intentions so obviously, Lucemon."

The Digimon laughed.

"Oh, fair enough." His eyes shone with mirth and excitement. "You would not be a worthy opponent if you were that stupid." His left hand idly drummed on the armrest. "So, did you learn anything from this latest move?"

"Oh, plenty," a smiling Takato admitted. "I will thank you and Barbamon for being so stupidly obvious."

"Hoo…" Lucemon hummed in response to the human boy's taunt. "Anything you would like to share?"

Not that it was necessary: Lucemon had a very good idea of what Takato had figured out.

"Of course not."

Lucemon nodded, and nothing more was said about that.

Lilithmon quietly watched the exchange with the utmost delight.

Despite the significance of this "game", despite everything which was at stake, it was hard to believe Takato and Lucemon felt any ill will towards each other. Takato could have descended to empty threats, angry glares and crude insults, but instead he made for an elegant, engaging and very serious opponent.

The fact that, after five years, Lucemon did not appear to be even close to feeling bored or tired spoke volumes of Takato's worth as an opponent. In fact, it appeared to the dark goddess that Lucemon was being needlessly patient, delaying the endgame as much as possible to maximize the enjoyment he could milk out of his dearest, most valuable treasure: the boy, Matsuda Takato.

This latest "announcement" and Lucemon's invitation to his "game" to the other Demon Lords; they were completely pointless and only helped Takato's side. The Demon Lords' "game" itself was a farse.

Lilithmon and the other Demon Lords, even the sleeping Belphemon, had been part of the real game for years already.

They were nothing but pieces: Lucemon's game pieces in the game he played versus the human exemplar, Matsuda Takato.

While the boy examined the game board with a cold, calculating stare, Lilithmon pondered the walking mystery that was Matsuda Takato.

How did Lucemon find this boy? What makes him so special, so important? Why did Lucemon pick him as his opponent, when he was only eight years old, to boot?

Even more importantly, how was it even possible for this human child to play evenly against the greatest of Demon Lords?

There was no way Lucemon could possibly be holding back: his pride would not allow it. He might be delaying the conclusion of the game, but that did not mean he would make things easier for his opponent—Barbamon and Demon knew this better than anyone.

Even the hidden lord of the Dark Area, the unfathomable GranDracmon, had bowed in defeat at the end of one of Lucemon's diabolic games.

Then, what was the nature of Matsuda Takato's power?

"But, Takato, I must admit, I am a little worried…"

The boy frowned at Lucemon's words. The angel's voice was completely neutral, betraying little emotion, but Takato knew the Demon Lord enough to know he only lied sparingly.

"If such a simple, low-level move is going to harm you to such an extent…will you even be able to handle the rest of the game?"

Takato clicked his tongue in derision.

"Don't be stupid. I'm still here, right? As long as I'm here, as long as I'm alive, I'll fight you." His face contorted into a challenging smirk. "The more you keep prolonging this game, the closer I get to defeating you, you know?"

Lilithmon's and Lucemon's eyes widened blatantly, the former's brimming with incredible excitement.

"…so you knew, after all…" Lucemon whispered admiringly.

Takato's hands fell hard on the armrests, his eyes glowing with righteous anger and his face no longer in need of support.

"Of course I knew! I'm no idiot! I'm your opponent! Your nemesis! And one day I'll be your end! Keep looking down on me as long as you like; it only makes it easier to tie the noose around your neck!"

The two evil Digimon's bodies trembled simultaneously, albeit for completely different reasons.

"…fantastic…" the fallen angel whispered in sincere awe. "I guess…this means I lose my time offering you to take away your handicap?"

Lilithmon's neck almost snapped when she jerked her head to gape at her liege. "Handi—?"

"Well of course!" Takato roared. "Who the hell do you think I am! I won't back down on my word!"

Takato's right index fell upon Lucemon's small form, and the angel squirmed in delight at the unbelievable challenge.

"I'll defeat you, Lucemon! And I'll do it in my own terms! In my own way!"

The irate boy pulled back the pointing hand.

"I have no need to go along with your wickedness."

Lilithmon quietly looked down at the boy, her chest heaving up and down rather notoriously as she breathed heavily.

He was playing against Lucemon…with a handicap!

Not Demon, not Huanglongmon, not Barbamon, not even GranDracmon!

This boy…this boy…!

"Magnificent…" she whispered wistfully, rubbing her thighs together and licking her lips in poorly suppressed desire.

The fallen angel, Lucemon, was excited as well, albeit in a completely different way.

The shine in his eyes extended into a cute scarlet blush on his cheeks and a slowly spreading grin.

"Yes…yes…yes, yes, yes, yes! That's it!" the angel exclaimed as his grin became almost deranged. "No matter how many times I see it; that human spirit! You're truly…you're truly…!"

He was truly the opponent of Lucemon's dreams!

"Yes! Let us play more and more, Takato!" Lucemon announced loudly, spreading his arms wide and ceremoniously. "Let us play our very best!"

"Our pride should not allow anything less," Takato, who had returned to his earlier bored posture, replied coldly.

"Yes…" Lucemon agreed; his voice suddenly reduced to an ophidian whisper…only to grow grandiloquent once again. "Let us resume, then, the **Perfectionis Ludus**! The delightful game of the end of the world! Do not disappoint me, Matsuda Takato!"

The boy's face was cut in stone.

"Worry about yourself, you over the top bastard."

The chess board glowed eerily; the invitation was made.

And the game continued, with the fate of the world at stake, held hostage by the whim of a mad god.

Just another day in the life of Matsuda Takato.

* * *

**CHAPTER 01 END

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

_**The Explosive Adventures of Ace Angel and Digidude!

* * *

**_

It was a fine evening in the secret hideout of Tokyo's selfless protectors, Ace Angel and Digidude, also known as Matsuda Takato's bedroom.

The boy, Takato, worked hard on his school homework; after all, the heroic crime fighter would never ignore his mundane responsibilities.

Meanwhile, his companion in justice, the great angel Digimon Lucemon, worked on a challenge of his own.

On the computer screen, an embarrassed, blushing girl looked in his direction.

"_I…I…I love you!"_

"Alright!" the child-like angel fist-pumped in celebration. "Ruki End, get!"

It appeared he was close to completing Key/Visual Arts' latest visual novel, "Digimon Tamers".

"_But, before you say anything, there's something you need to know."_

"Ah, ah, here it comes," Lucemon uttered half-heartedly as he made a dismissing hand sign.

"_I…am really a sex robot from the future!"_

"Yeah, yeah, that was obvious by now, dear," the Digimon commented. "I mean, seriously, I saw you plugging yourself to the power line."

"_Also, I have cancer!"_

"…well, I didn't see that comin'" Lucemon shook his fist in front of the screen. "Curse you and your plot twists, Maeda Jun, curse you!"

"Wait a minute," Takato objected, not taking his eyes off his homework. "How can a robot have cancer?"

"With **damn good** storytelling, that's how."

"That doesn't make any—oh, forget it, let's just move on to the opening song."

* * *

_Ace Angel! Ace Angel!_

_With awesome powers, blast the bad guys!_

_Ace Angel! Ace Angel!_

_With his manly charms, scores all the girls!_

_Digidude! He's the sidekick!_

_If it's menial, then it's his job!_

_Digidude! He's not that awesome!_

_He's the sidekick 'cause his mom pays the bills!_

_Ace Angel! Ace Angel! Ace Angel! __Beat the bad guys!_

_Ace Angel! Ace Angel! Ace Angel! And Digidude!

* * *

_

"Have I mentioned I hate that song?" Takato, in his Digidude persona (a black lucha libre mask with a red D emblazoned on his forehead), muttered while examining the scene from the rooftop where they were standing.

"Really? I think it's nice," Lucemon, who doesn't even bother changing clothes when playing superhero, responded while munching popcorn.

"…anyway. Here's the situation," Takato continued. "The terrorists stormed in this hotel and took the Swedish Bikini Team hostage."

"Those bastards."

"I know," Takato hissed. "Anyway, I've got a plan: I'll use the card to get super-speed, dash in there and—"

"**GRAND CROSS!**"

"…or you can just blast the whole damn place with heavenly power. Got it."

* * *

"Oh, Ace Angel, thank you so much! We were soooo scared!"

Takato idly watched his companion being mobbed by voluptuous blonde girls in bikinis.

"Don't worry ladies, you have nothing to fear as long as the Ace Angel's around," Lucemon declared in his best suave voice.

"Cocky bastard," Takato muttered very quietly.

"Ooh, Ace Angel, your skin's so soft and smooth!" one sultry Swedish girl pointed out as she touched Lucemon's bare skin most inappropriately.

"It's the only part of me that's soft."

Takato rolled his eyes at the shrilly giggles those words got in response.

"Alright, that's it, I'm going back home…to my homework…I hate my life."

* * *

A remote control flew away and struck a wall after the TV set was turned off.

"Those bastards…they did it again…"

A girl seethed in the deep darkness of her spacious room.

"Why is this world inhabited only by imbeciles!" she barked out. "They glorify and praise those two…those two shameless knaves!"

"But, Ruki, they did catch the criminals…"

"They just blast away indiscriminately and so happen to beat the criminals! They're nothing but hooligans themselves!"

The girl's fist slammed the wall.

"Somebody has to stop them…WE have to stop them!"

Fist hit wall again.

"Yes, it will be us two! Golden Vixen and her sidekick, Miss Furry!"

"…I'm not going to call myself 'Miss Furry', Ruki."

Girl and Digimon stared at each other at length.

"…fine, you can pick your own name."

Ruki stared at the blank TV screen with a fearsome, deranged grin.

"Yes, yes, we will reveal you for the shams you truly are…the reckless barbarian, Ace Angel, and that mysterious, charming Digidude…"

"I beg your pardon?" the startled Renamon inquired.

"…with that dashing humility, that lively voice and such quiet, inexpressive demeanor…which I utterly, utterly **loathe!** Tsun!"

She correctly herself the moment she realized Renamon was staring.

* * *

Standing on top of yet another rooftop, our favorite crime fighters evaluated their next challenge.

"Alright, Ace Angel, here's what's going on. The radicals snuck into an international youth hostel and kidnapped a pair of twin buxom Swedish backpackers."

"Damn," Lucemon blurted out while mostly occupied wiping kiss marks off his partially bare chest. "Criminals really must hate Sweden."

"I know. And it's such a nice country."

"I know!" the angel agreed. "So, the criminals are in this conveniently abandoned warehouse? Very well, **GRAND**—"

"Not so fast, evildoer!"

"—**CROSS**!"

Ruki gaped at the radiant destruction falling upon the conveniently abandoned warehouse. You might be wondering how it is that the hapless innocents are not blasted to oblivion as well. That would be, of course, because Swedish are immune to angelic destructive powers.

Naturally.

"Wha…why did you do that!"

Lucemon idly poked into his right ear with his right pinky finger.

"What, am I supposed to stop just because some random cosplaying pervert shouts at me? Didn't know that rule."

"Co-co-I'm not cosplaying!"

"It looks like cosplay to me," Digidude admitted.

Certainly, Ruki's alter ego, Golden Vixen, was merely Ruki cosplaying as Sakuyamon. Considering the blatant difference in body proportions, it made for a rather embarrassing sight.

"A-Anyway! Your days of wanton destruction are over! Attack, my faithful sidekick, Miss Furry!"

Silence ensued. Ruki desperately looked around for her partner.

"Miss Furry, where are you? Damn it, betrayed by my own sidekick!"

"If I were your sidekick I'd betray you like this," Takato deadpanned while flicking his fingers together. "Anyway, Ace Angel, I'll go check on the buxom Swedish twins, you handle—"

"Uhh, no. How about I go check on the buxom backpackers, and you handle this?"

"Wha—why?" Digidude promptly whined.

"Because I can fly," the grinning Lucemon reasoned before taking to the air and towards the ruins of the warehouse.

"Wha—NO FAIR! Don't leave me alone with the pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

Watch out, Digidude! A pervert—

"I'm not a pervert, damn it!"

—has appeared before you! Ooh, what a dangerous predicament! What will you do know? And how will the buxom Swedish twins show their gratitude towards the Ace Angel?

"Fuck you, Lucemon! Fuck! You!"

Find out in the next installment of "The Explosive Adventures of Ace Angel and Digidude!"

_Ace Angel! Ace Angel! Ace Angel! And Digidude!_


	3. Chapter Minus Four, Xmas Special 2010

**Author's Note: **Just so nobody gets confused, this chapter takes place the month of December previous to the beginning of this story, three or so months before Takato and the others entered Middle School, hence the "Minus" in the chapter listing.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter Minus 04**

_**Christmas Chapter – White Pansies for Your Loneliness

* * *

**_

Makino Rumiko had a problem.

In fact, she had several problems, some more important than others, but all of them worrisome.

As expected, the atmosphere of Christmas could be felt everywhere, even in the rather non-descript supermarket she was visiting that late afternoon.

After glancing at the simple red and green adornments dangling from the ceiling, the young mother focused on the most immediate of her current problems.

"Hmm…"

Biting her lower lip, the model cursed her womanly pride that dumped her into her current predicament. Only because of that stupid argument she had with her daughter. Did Ruki not recognize the effort she went through raising her?

Of course, it was tough, becoming a mother so young; and she would always be grateful to her own mother for her support. So, why the hell did she feel the need to prove herself? To her daughter, of all people!

She was Makino Rumiko, mother of Makino Ruki! She didn't need to prove that!

Then again, she could see Ruki's point; and she somewhat understood why her daughter was in a bad mood, but still…

She looked at the empty shopping basket she carried, and then sighed.

"Instead of sighing like that, you should share your problems with someone, Makino-san."

The woman's eyes fell on a boy standing just three steps to her left and reaching for a bottle of vinegar on the nearby shelf.

"_Vinegar is go_!" Matsuda Takato butchered the English language with a smile. The same smile which then fell upon Rumiko's surprised face.

"Good afternoon."

* * *

"I know I've said it several times already, but you're a real lifesaver, Takato-kun!" the smiling woman declared while her right hand idly worked on the simmering pot in front of her.

Takato grinned and tried to look shy.

"Aaah, it's what I do best: lifesaving." His right index finger pointed straight up so as to make a point. "You can ask Katou-san, you know."

"My, so very humble."

Woman and child exchanged a round of chuckles.

"Nee, am I supposed to keep stirring?"

"Ooh, definitely; until everything has blended well," Takato declared, while he made sure the rice was properly cooked. Not that it was necessary, with the blessing of Japanese rice cooking technology, but still. With that done, he moved on to chopping and slicing the vegetables Rumiko had washed. It was salad-making time.

A part of Rumiko's mind reminded her that she should feel ashamed of having to ask a child her daughter's age for help buying ingredients for curry, as well as for cooking the aforementioned curry itself.

"Has Makino-san made a salad before?"

The woman made a face. At least she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"I…might have seen mother make one…from time to time…"

Takato quietly stared at the young and rather unskilled mother. Rumiko actually pouted and looked away making an adorable "tsun!" sound.

"I-I'm a working woman, you know!"

"…right. Well, there's always a first time, they say! I will take care of the curry so Makino-san can make the salad."

"Bu-But I…"

Takato grinned and presented the chopping knife to the unusually nervous woman.

"It's okay, it's okay; it's not hard and you know it, ma'am."

This was how Rumiko's mother, Seiko, found the odd couple in the kitchen.

"Hmm, smells surprisingly good," she admitted after filling her nostrils with the aroma of simmering curry.

"What do you mean, 'surprisingly'?" Rumiko was quick to complain, and Takato realized Ruki was truly her mother's daughter.

The fake blonde relaxed after the prompt complain, though. "Maa, I guess it's because I have a good teacher."

Takato mock-sobbed. "Oh, if only your daughter were half as obedient, Makino-san…" He then quickly bowed to the oldest resident. "Good afternoon, Hata-san."

"Takato-kun," the woman responded with a slight bow and gentle smile. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter." She then turned her attention to the stated daughter. "You should be ashamed of yourself," she joked.

"I am now," Rumiko deadpanned, but then she pounced on Takato with a smirk. "So, you'd prefer Ruki to be more obedient, hmm?"

"With all due respect, ma'am, are you kidding me?" Takato quickly replied while checking on the curry one more time. He guessed it was plenty stirred; he could just let it simmer some more. "That would be creepy. Extremely creepy. I say she's fine just the way she is."

He paused, before glancing nervously at both women.

"Just don't tell her I said that, okay?"

Rumiko smirked. "My lips are sealed."

It was Takato's turn to deadpan. "You are a terrible liar, Makino-san."

"I know," Seiko admitted. "I still say that's why she never made it as an actress."

"Hey!" Suddenly the object of the other two's laughter, Rumiko could only pout cutely. "Anyway, I've put all the vegetables in one bowl. What now?"

Takato never ever imagined he would be asked such a seemingly obvious question.

"Well…what can we add…?"

"There's truffle oil in the cabinet in front of my daughter."

"Cool."

"I'll get it," Rumiko immediately declared, eager to make herself useful. "Is this it?"

"You got that right, ma'am…oh, made of actual truffles. How nice," Takato said while gazing appreciatively at the fancy-looking elongated bottle.

"Isn't it?" Seiko nodded, acknowledging the boy's feelings.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rumiko wondered; her tone as if scolding Takato for saying something silly. "It's truffle oil; of course it's made of truffles."

"Not really," her mother quickly explained. "Real truffles are very expensive, so most truffle oils you find in the market are actually synthetic. That tiny bottle in your hands; you don't want to know how much I paid for it."

"Hmm…" Rumiko suddenly grinned. "You see, Takato-kun? I might not know my way around my own kitchen—"

"Nah, I wouldn't even call it 'your' kitchen, Makino-san…"

"—but at least my job makes sure my family has quality ingredients, hohoho~"

Takato had to chuckle at that.

"I see that, yes…" He took the bottle from Rumiko's hands and opened it to very quickly capture the scent. "It's…mild, like I expected. Damn, I'm kinda jealous."

Rumiko felt somewhat uncomfortable at that, as she remembered this was the humble son of a pair of humble bakers. It was like she was rubbing her wealth on his face.

Seiko smiled at the sight of her daughter's discomfort. Her daughter was an open book to her.

Takato offered the open bottle to Ruki's mother. "Now, please add some oil to the mix and stir the vegetables so that they're all soaked—oh, but pour just a tiny little bit; you really don't need much at all to give the salad a nice flavor."

"And remember the oil is awfully expensive, so don't waste it," Seiko promptly added.

"Ye-Yeah…"

Takato grinned, and Seiko's expression softened as well.

_Even my daughter can learn a thing or two from this boy._

"Umm…sorry to bother you, but…can you help me set up the table, Hata-san?"

"Well of course."

They were in the middle of that when Renamon phased into view in the middle of the dining room.

"I am back."

"Welcome home," Seiko responded, while Rumiko and Takato just flashed smiles at the Digimon.

"Matsuda Takato," the Child-level focused on the Makinos' guest. "I have successfully delivered the groceries to your residence."

Takato and Rumiko met in the supermarket for a reason, after all. The fashion celebrity learned that Takato apparently knew exactly when every supermarket, general stone and grocery stall in the district offered discounts, both general and of specific products. That explained why they met at a place far closer to her residence than to his.

She would have to mention this knowledge to her mother, if she was not aware of it already, that is.

"And I thank you for that, Renamon. Though, you kinda took your time, didn't you?"

"…your mother insisted I tried some 'Guilmon Bread'."

"Ah…ahaha…how nice of her…"

Takato had to appreciate his mother's effort. He knew she was still a little wary of Digimon in general.

He guessed she was a bit glad he was not a Tamer anymore, even if she had nothing against Guilmon.

"Please, allow me to help you, Seiko-san," Renamon joined in setting up the dining table, allowing Ruki's grandmother to engage in more idle conversation. Meanwhile, Rumiko took a sip of the curry when she thought nobody was looking, and amazed herself at the taste.

"But, I must say, I'm quite impressed by your skill at the kitchen, Takato-kun," Seiko declared, cueing Takato's mild embarrassment.

"Ah, well…" He scratched the back of his head. "Mom taught me…sometimes I have to handle the house chores on my own so mom and dad can focus on the bakery." He shrugged. "Maa, I guess it's good practice for when I'm on my own."

Seiko grinned. "It's nice to see a young man who does not expect his woman to shoulder the entire burden of housekeeping."

"Well…" Takato made a face; the conversation was treading into a strange direction. However, he maintained his cool.

Ever since his Digimon adventure, he made an oath to remain cool no matter the circumstances. It mostly worked.

He pointedly stared at Rumiko.

"Nowadays you cannot just assume a woman knows her way around the house, you know…"

"Ugh…" the young woman grimaced. "To be put down by a child…"

Takato and Seiko laughed together, while Renamon remained politely quiet.

"But, really, we can even look at the Tamers." Takato was on a roll. "I don't even need to bring up Katou-san: she's pretty much housewife material. Did you know she already cooks her own bento?"

The women shook their heads in unison. Takato smiled tenderly as his mind filled with fond thoughts of his good friend Katou Juri.

Rumiko and her mother exchanged (worried?/forlorn?) glances.

"I know both Kenta and Lee-kun can cook a little bit. Kazu won't touch the kitchen with a three-meter pole, but I know his mother makes him do plenty of chores, so he knows his housework."

The women nodded as if listening to a lecture.

"Now, let's look at Ruki. She can't cook, can she?"

"Takato…" Renamon called out in an admittedly quiet tone.

"I…honestly don't think she does," Seiko admitted, noticing her daughter was looking at her as if expecting an answer. "I've never taught her, I can say."

"Well there you go."

"Takato…" Renamon tried again.

"You see, Ruki wants to give off this image of a strong, independent girl, but how does she expect me to take her seriously if she can't even cook? Haa…" Shaking his head, Takato sighed exaggeratedly. "As her friend, I'm a bit worried, you know…"

Rumiko and Seiko chuckled…and then went awfully quiet. And still.

"Haa…" Takato sighed again, completely lost in his monologue. "Seriously, that girl, what will be of her? What if she goes to a college far from home and she has to live on her own?" He shook his head, truly looking like a mother rambling about a worrisome child. "What about when she marries? When she raises her own family? Oh, those poor children, living on instant ramen, and microwave food, and—"

"**I'm home**."

It was a terrible, ominous voice, coated in darkness and promises of blood and carnage.

The boy met Ruki's stone-cutting glare, his expression unchanging.

"Oh, welcome home, Ruki. We were just talking about you."

It was more Takato rambling on his own, but he did not dabble in semantics.

"**Yes, I noticed**."

If words could kill Takato would be paying his fee at the Sanzu River at this point.

"You don't seem very worried, Takato-kun," Seiko mused, admittedly amused by the situation and the boy's straightforwardness.

"Nah, not really. It's one of the rules of my life, you see: 'whenever you are truly having fun, undoubtedly and inevitably Ruki will show up to end it'." He paused. "Well, while I was in the Digltal World I replaced 'Ruki' with 'a hungry Digimon', but, really, it's not much of a difference."

Renamon could see the temperature in the vicinity of her Tamer increased somewhat. Or decreased; it was hard to tell.

"Hmm…" Rumiko spoke quietly close to Takato. "You are aware you're digging deeper and deeper, right?"

"What can I say? I'm already screwed, so why bother saving grace?"

"You…you little…guh…!"

Takato was acting like he was without a care in the world, but in truth he was keeping a very close watch on Ruki.

The first pounce was critical, after all.

"You little know-it-all Gogglehead! DIE!"

Using the Storyteller system as a reference, we could say Takato has a Dodge Specialty in Ruki.

"Protect the curry, Makino-san!" Takato cried out just as he darted to the side and away from his friend's (?) lunge.

"Yes!" Rumiko happily replied, stepping in front of the oven just in case.

Fortunately, Takato swiftly and skillfully led the chase out of the kitchen and into the vast garden space.

"Wah! Wait, Ruki! If you're angry 'bout what I said, I can just compliment you or something! Whoa!"

"Shut up and beg for mercy!"

"I can't do both at the same time! Wah! Careful there—that could actually hurt me!"

"Be a man and **let me hurt you!**"

"HOW IS THAT BEING A MAN!"

"Ahaha, how amusing," Seiko delighted at the sight of the awkward chase.

"I…don't think that's normal," Rumiko muttered, worried about her daughter's rather fuzzy femininity.

"Ah, well, Ruki does not chase any of her other friends around when they bother her, does she?"

Rumiko's eyes settled on watching the end of the chase.

That, and the wide smile on her daughter's face.

"Oh…"

"Got you!" Ruki's hands closed on the back of Takato's shirt, allowing her to fiercely pull him towards her to seize him in a headlock. "Eat fist, Gogglehead!"

"But I'm not hungry yet—oof!"

"I'll shut your wise-ass mouth, damn it!"

"Waah—give, I give! Mercy!"

"Ahahaha! You could not be more pathetic, Takato!"

"I thought you wanted me to beg!"

"Yes! I'll make you squeal like the pathetic pig you are!"

"Guh! Ow! Ouch! Me-mercy! Have mercy on your pathetic pig, Mistress!"

"No mercy!" Ruki barked between bumps, fists and laughs. "Come on! Shriek like a pig! Buhii! Bu-hii! Say it!"

"Never! Ow!"

Rumiko glanced at her mother. "Is that normal as well?"

"We-Well…" Seiko's voice faltered as she tried to act nonchalant. "Children these days are quite bold, you know…?"

* * *

"I…I'm very sorry you had to see that, Hata-san, Makino-san," Takato said as he and Ruki stepped into the dining room once more. "I keep telling Ruki to keep our S&M sessions a private thing—ow…" He absentmindedly rubbed his left arm Ruki had just punched. "…I mean, they're embarrassing enough as they—ow…"

"Be quiet, Gogglehead," Ruki hissed, irate at having so quickly lost her cool.

"Yes, Mistress—OW!"

"Stop that!" the reddening pre-teen hissed an octave higher.

"Now, now, Takato-kun…" Rumiko commented amidst giggles. "Women don't like pushovers."

"Every man is a pushover next to your daughter, ma'am—ow."

"Ruki, please stop harming my guest," Rumiko requested.

"Yeah, yeah…" the girl uttered halfheartedly, taking a seat by the dining table. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Ah, I just happened to meet Makino-san at the supermarket and, being the nice guy I am, helped her carry the bags."

"So very nice," Rumiko agreed, still chuckling. Ruki stared at her mother oddly.

"You went to the supermarket?"

"I resent that tone, Ruki," Rumiko muttered bitterly. "Yes, I went to the supermarket." She looked away, pouting before muttering. "It's not such a big deal…"

"Oh, yes, I heard," Takato intervened. "Ruki, you think your mother can't cook, huh? Well, she's about to prove you wrong!"

The two older women and the Digimon looked at Takato as they figured out what he was trying to do. He apparently ignored the smile of gratitude he got from Seiko.

"Yup!" Rumiko exclaimed happily. "You'll have to change your opinion of me, young lady."

"Don't tell me it bothered you to this extent…" Ruki moaned.

"Well, naturally!" Rumiko harrumphed. "If my daughter thinks I'm a failure of a mother, I have to do something about it!"

"I never said that…"

"And where were you, anyway, Ruki?" Rumiko decided to change the topic while she carried the food to the table.

The girl shrugged.

"The mall."

"Ruki wanted to visit the music store," Renamon offered a more adequate explanation.

"I'm more surprised you did not go with her, Renamon," Seiko inquired. "You're always looking after Ruki."

"I…do not like noisy places," the vulpine Digimon admitted. "My honest apologies."

"Mah, it's okay, really," Takato of all people dismissed Renamon's worry. "Ruki's a big girl; she can take care of herself…as my spongy flesh can certainly attest to."

"You asked for it, Goggles."

"Of course not! You just enjoy watching me squirm!" Takato cried out in response to the girl's taunt. "You sadist!"

"Get lost."

Takato smiled and nodded. "Hmm, you have a point; I have overstayed my welcome, really. I really should get going."

Rumiko suddenly looked at Takato, noticeably disappointed. "Bu-But, dinner—"

"Oh, no, no, please; thank you very much for the offer, but I'll have to regrettably pass."

The woman switched to pouting mode one more time.

"…you think it's not gonna taste good."

"No! Of course not!" Takato looked appalled. "Please! Have more faith on yourself, Makino-san! Besides, did you not taste the curry a while ago—yes, I noticed," Takato's voice relaxed and his lips curved up the moment a guilty expression took form on the woman's face. "You were not very subtle, you know."

Seiko could not restrain her chuckles at the flushed look on her daughter's face. Somehow this young boy brought out the most amusing side of her Rumiko.

* * *

Takato liked comfort.

Relaxing in the warmth of the full hot bathtub, it was easy to forget he was immersed in water which had already been used twice.

"So…it's that time of the year already…"

It was cold outside. The trip from the Makino residence had been awfully uncomfortable in that respect.

Christmas was a rather sedate affair in the humble Matsuda household, and Takato did not care much about presents anymore. He guessed he had just gotten over that stage of his life faster than the average person.

He was on his way back to his bedroom after a late evening soak when the phone rang. He assumed either of his parents would be closer to the device so he ignored the ringing. Besides, he never got calls this late.

Thus his surprise was not small when his mother's loud voice called him out. He was still frowning when he took the wireless phone from his mother's hand, especially because she was frowning as well. Just who was it?

"Hello, Takato here."

"Good evening, Takato-kun. This is Makino Rumiko, Ruki's mother."

Takato blinked. That was unexpected.

"Oh, Makino-san, hello again," he hastily replied, hoping his surprise did not show in his voice.

"Oh, please, call me Rumiko," a friendly and eager female voice reached his ears through the auricular.

"Very well, Rumiko-san," Takato tried out nervously. "How…can I help you? Don't tell me, Ruki didn't like your curry! Just tell me and I'll have some words with that—"

"Oh, no, no, it's nothing like that!" Rumiko's sudden laughter made Takato blush for some reason. "The meal came out really good, not even that Ruki could complain."

"O-Okay…"

"No, I call concerning something else."

The woman paused, and Takato could somehow feel her hesitation.

"There's another favor I want to ask of you, Takato-kun."

* * *

In the following days, as Christmas Eve approached, Takato learned of his friends' plans for that special day. As it was, it appeared that they were still young enough to keep Christmas a family event.

Takato knew Hirokazu was exaggerating a little, but he also understood what the tall boy implied when he claimed his mother had warned him to stay home on Christmas under threat of physical violence.

Juri had been delighted to explain that her family planned to make a big party and invite distant relatives and acquaintances from the neighborhood. It would be a sedate, adult thing and the Tamers knew better than to invite themselves. However, Takato could not help but understand and feel happy for Juri's feelings. A year and a half after D-Reaper, she was still eager to reconnect with her family.

In the same way, Kenta and Jenrya would spend the event with their families. Ryo did not even live in Tokyo, so it was rather pointless to expect anything from him.

Of course, Takato was not bothered at all; it would be beyond childish to deny his friends the chance to spend special time with their families. He would usually do the same, after all.

He was just left in a bit of a conundrum.

_So, it's up to silly little me after all…_

"_Please, give my daughter an enjoyable Christmas, Takato-kun."_

Completely ignoring the lesson taking place, Takato groaned on his classroom desk.

_Just what are you expecting from me, Rumiko-san…? And why me?_

Of course, Rumiko had an answer for that. A rather disturbing answer, if you asked him.

"_Because you are Ruki's best friend."_

That was…bothersome. Especially because it made him think about himself.

Of course, before Guilmon, Hirokazu and Kenta were his best friends. Katou Juri was a girl he admired from afar; his first love, and a person he still admired and considered precious to him. After all, a man can never fully forget his first love.

Maybe, maybe, if the fog in her heart could be fully dispelled one day, they could…again…

Takato dismissed those thoughts. He would rather not go there. That would be too sad.

Guilmon…Guilmon was not his best friend. That would be like saying his best friend is his reflection on the mirror.

Guilmon was a part of him, which he cherished and loved until the very end. They fooled around together and made mistakes together, but that was also part of the wonderful charm of being together.

So, his best friend after creating Guilmon and becoming a Tamer…Jenrya, he guessed.

Then, Matsuda Takato wondered…

_Who is my best friend…right now…?_

The image of a fiery redhead with an imposing smile filled his mind.

Takato groaned.

"Maybe I'm a masochist after all…"

Three seconds after slumping down on the desk did Takato notice that the entire classroom, teacher included, was staring at him. Juri's eyes were opened fully wide, as if she had just experienced a frightening revelation.

"Takato…kun…"

The boy made a face.

"I…said that out loud, didn't I?"

The odd stares from the girls and the jeers and laughs from the boys were not really something he minded.

The really painful part came at the end of the class.

"Umm…Takato-kun…"

Juri stopped by his desk. She was tapping her fingers nervously and a fairly deep blush colored her round cheeks. It was rather adorable, really.

"If…If Takato-kun likes…that kind of thing…maybe…if…if you…if you will have me…"

Well, if her negative emotions could fuel an evil artificial intelligence bent on eradicating humanity, they sure could somehow be channeled to satisfy a hardcore masochist.

Or something like that.

The boy stared at the maybe-too-kind girl, who by now was a blushing wreck. In fact, he did nothing to stop her when she went "kyah!", covered her face and scrambled away after realizing what she had just said.

He just slowly, very slowly, covered his face with both hands. And then he sobbed.

Quietly.

* * *

As if Takato's distorted image in the eyes of his friends and classmates needed further warping, there was a most unusual person waiting for him at the school gates.

The entire group—even Jenrya, who had joined them if only to walk some of the way home with them—blinked at the sight of a smiling Makino Rumiko waving to greet them.

"Ma-Makino-san?" Juri hesitatingly asked, as if she still found it hard to believe the person in question was standing in front of them.

"Hello, Juri-chan, everyone."

When Rumiko's eyes met Takato's, the boy nodded courteously.

"Rumiko-san."

Several pairs of eyes fell on him immediately. 'Rumiko-san'?

"Sorry to bother you, coming all the way here. Is it okay? Right now?"

Takato shrugged. "No big deal. Sure, let's get going."

"Takato…kun?"

"Ah, my bad," Rumiko intervened with her perennial smile. "If you don't mind, I'll borrow Takato-kun for today, everyone."

"Ah…ah…" the boys were unsure what to say about that.

Juri suddenly gasped, between astounded and horrified…and maybe a little interested as well.

"Don't tell me, Takato-kun…! With Makino-san, that kind of…"

Doki-doki, waku-waku.

"Please perish that thought at once, Katou-san," Takato promptly deadpanned.

_Katou-san can be seriously scary at times.

* * *

_

"So, what's with you and my mother, Gogglehead?"

Takato only opened his right eye. Resting prone on the grass as he was, he found a good portion of his view of the sky blocked by the girl standing to his right. With hands on her hips and a raised eyebrow, Makino Ruki was the perfect picture of an impatient woman expecting an answer while aware no answer will ever satisfy her.

Did she even notice what she had just said? Takato wondered.

Still, the "Gogglehead" was lauded for his temerity, and it was definitely not undeserved.

"Saa, you never know; you might have to start calling me 'Papa' one of these—gah!"

Reflexes born of battle helped him roll out of the way of the foot that would have otherwise stomped his most precious glands. Of course, after evading the initial attack, Takato did not hesitate to jump on his feet and break into a sprint.

"Waaa—wait! Got it! Bad joke—wah! Sorry! Sorry! Really!"

Takato found it impressive that nobody in the park that afternoon seemed to pay that much attention to their little scene. Had it really become that common, Ruki chasing him around?

This time he allowed her to grab him and have her way with him—which unfortunately was not nearly as kinky as it sounded. Takato was well aware of Ruki's issues concerning her father; he should have known better than to rile her up like that.

Thus, about a quarter of an hour later, he was considerably sore and battered, but Ruki was satisfied and hence mellowed down, and that was always a very good thing.

The taller, older girl sat to his right, glancing at his fallen form as he panted earnestly. What could he say? He was not the fittest boy, nor was his body the sturdiest.

Maybe he should have tried an Option Card or two.

"So, Gogglehead?"

"What is it, Heartchest?"

As expected, the girl raised an eyebrow.

"…Heartchest?"

Takato shrugged. "You call me Gogglehead because I wear goggles on my head. I see a blue heart right there on your chest. Thus, Heartchest."

Ruki did not hesitate to voice her opinion.

"That's stupid."

"No more so than Gogglehead."

"Yes, yes it is. Very much more so." Her lips curved up in a rather nasty sneer. "If this is your plan to make me stop calling you Gogglehead, it just failed miserably."

Takato boringly shrugged again. "Meh, I tried."

"So…" The girl smirked, and Takato wondered just what was going through her mind to elicit such…dangerous excitement. "Are you gonna answer me or do I need to pound you a little bit more?"

_Oh gods, she's a real sadist. I need normal friends._

So true.

"I'm doing her a favor or two, no big deal."

After a few seconds, it became obvious to Ruki that he did not intent to say anything else.

"Umm, Takato?" Her smirk had gained a certain…tenseness. "When I request an answer from you, I expect to hear all the details, you see…?"

"Just what do you want to hear from me, Ruki?"

"The truth, Takato," Ruki responded with an ice-cold tone.

"The truth? You're not prepared for the truth, Ruki."

Takato's pupils suddenly glowed with an unusual intensity.

"You are! Not! **Prepared!**"

Whatever Takato wanted to accomplish obviously failed when Ruki's fist descended on the grass just barely grazing his right cheek.

"The Truth. Takato."

The boy slowly shook his head.

"Tch, tch, tch. Really, Ruki. You're not going to get very far in this world by threatening people all the time."

Both Ruki's jaw and right fist trembled for a moment, but the girl just snorted in derision and looked away.

The two strange friends spent some time in silence; Takato uncaring of the world around him while he watched the cloudy sky, and Ruki absentmindedly glancing at the people walking by in front of the two.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas, Ruki?"

The girl's sharp glance promptly fell on Takato's profile.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, I asked the others; I might as well ask you too."

"Hmph."

She answered half a minute later.

"Not really. The usual."

Takato knew "the usual". Ruki could count the number of times her mother had been at home for Christmas with a single hand.

Her grandmother, Seiko, would probably make a larger, more sumptuous meal that evening. They would eat and chat sedately for a while, and then Ruki would leave to an early sleep.

That was why he agreed to help Rumiko: to give Makino Ruki, Queen of Bad Moods, a fleeting piece of happiness in the day intended for everybody to enjoy.

Of course, it involved considerable humiliation and potential bodily harm, but the first was something he could deal with and the second was always an issue when interacting with Makino Ruki, so it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Your mother…she really cares for you, Ruki."

He got no answer, or even indication that Ruki was paying attention. Of course, Takato knew better.

"She shows it in…strange ways, though."

He shuddered. Seriously, Rumiko owed him **big**.

What bothered him the most was that a part of him actually enjoyed it a little. He hoped it was solely his eagerness to see Ruki's reaction.

* * *

Christmas' Eve, the 24th of December, fell on a Friday that year. Children would go to school for the sake of protocol; none of them intended to stay there a second longer than absolutely necessary.

And, when the final bell rang, Matsuda Takato was the very first to dash.

"Byebye-MerryChristmaseveryone-havefun-seeya!"

His classmates tried to follow his departing form, but they could only see the cloud of dust his passing left behind.

Katou Juri wondered for a moment, but eventually dismissed Takato's hurry as the excitement of a child looking forward to Christmas Eve.

It made her giggle.

"Merry Christmas, Takato-kun," she whispered quietly before taking her bag and leaving as well. Her family waited.

Makino Rumiko had departed early that morning. Takato knew this because the woman actually stopped by his place before hurrying to the airport, adding his parents to the list of people who gave them weird looks when seen together.

Seriously, the things he did for pretty women…

* * *

A part of Makino Ruki wondered why she was not that surprised when she found an extra—and familiar—pair of shoes by the entrance.

She did not like surprises, which made this a good thing. However, the implications worried her somewhat.

"I'm home."

There was electricity in her voice as she stepped into the dining room, Renamon coming into existence right behind her.

"Welcome back, Ruki," her grandmother greeted amicably.

"'sup, Ruki," Takato greeted without looking at her, busy as he was chopping vegetables.

The girl stared at Takato's back for the most of five seconds before sighing and resting her forehead on her right palm.

"Why are you here, Gogglehead?"

"Well…" Takato began; his eyes still on the kitchen. "Being the nice guy I am, I have decided to spend this year's Christmas with you. Cool, huh?"

Ruki could not understand why those words made her cheeks tickle.

"Shou-Shouldn't you be with your family or something?"

"Oh, please spare me," Takato dropped his voice to answer. "My parents decided they'd rather spent Christmas…uhh…how do I put this…stoking the flames of their marriage?"

"Ugh." Ruki's prompt reaction.

"Exactly. Of course, I ran away as fast as I could. Before I noticed, my feet brought me here. I'm sure you don't mind."

"Oh, I mind. I'm minding so hard right now."

Of course, Takato was placing the carriage before the horse. His parents had decided to enjoy a "private" Christmas because Takato had announced he would spend the eve at the Makino residence.

He knew he was only adding to the misunderstanding, but he would jump that hurdle in due time.

"Well…" Seiko interrupted the current conversation. "Now that Ruki's here, please leave the cooking to me, Takato-kun."

"Sure thing."

After taking off his apron, Takato finally stepped out of the kitchen and faced Ruki.

"You should get changed; I'll be waiting by the door."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"…we're going out?"

The only response she got was a "duh!"-like stare as the shorter boy walked past her.

"By the way, I think you've outgrown that uniform, Ruki; that skirt is just too short."

Cue red. Lots of it. On Ruki's face.

"I strongly agree."

The girl's neck almost snapped with how quickly she turned to gape at her Digimon partner. Renamon, however, was instead looking at Takato.

"Matsuda Takato," she greeted with a courteous bow. The boy smiled brightly.

"Renamon—"

The others could somewhat see the metaphorical light bulb lighting up in Takato's head.

"Actually, change of plans," Takato's eyes brimmed excitedly. "Renamon, while Ruki gets changed, let's do that."

"That?" Ruki muttered.

Noticing Renamon's confusion which matched her Tamer's, Takato explained. "You know, what you always did for me in the Digital World. Aaaah…" He grinned joyfully. "I feel good just thinking about it…"

"Wha…?"

"Very well," Renamon agreed with a nod. "Where would you like to do it, Takato?"

"Huh…?"

"Mah, who cares?" Takato dismissed the question while seizing Renamon's right hand (paw) and pulling her away from Ruki and the room altogether. "Indoors, outdoors, anywhere's fine with me."

"Haa…?" Ruki and her grandmother exchanged glances.

"Then may I suggest lying down on the grass outside? I find it more comfortable, but…"

"Fine by me. I brought a change of clothes, anyway," were the last words Ruki and Seiko heard before Takato and Ruki's partner stepped out of visual and hearing range.

"…what the hell?"

* * *

"Ahh…this is happiness~" Takato declared as he wore a smile of utmost satisfaction. His eyes were closed, and he had reached a state of utmost relaxation.

"Is it…really that pleasant…?" Renamon pondered, her hands resting on Takato's chest.

"It's the best~" Takato stated. "Renamon, forget Ruki; become my partner~"

"I respectfully decline."

"Mugyuu…"

"Mugyuu?"

"Well, aren't you comfortable?"

Even with his eyes closed, her voice told him everything he needed to know. Ruki was approaching, and she was not very happy. Then again, she rarely was.

"Very much so, yes, thanks for asking."

When he opened his eyes, Ruki was already looking down at him, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her right foot impatiently tapping the grass.

"You know, you should try this at some point; it's fantastic."

Ruki's cheeks flushed a little. "Wha—as, as if I could—!"

"Why not?" Takato insisted, reluctantly raising his head off Renamon's lap. "Really, Renamon's lap is something else." He smiled at the fox Digimon. "Thank you, Renamon."

The Child Digimon bowed. She was seated in seiza position, which made it look all the more formal and elegant.

"I am pleased to be of assistance."

Takato's smiled widened, and he tenderly stroked the crown of the fox Digimon's head; yet another thing Ruki did not and would never do.

Not that Renamon minded, though; it was just an interesting contrast. Renamon's relationship with Ruki was different from Jenrya's relationship with Terriermon, or the relationship Takato once had with Guilmon. Regardless, the bond all Tamers and partners formed was strong, no matter how human and Digimon looked at and treated each other.

Takato no longer had a partner, but Renamon could admit that strong bonds had formed between Takato and the other Tamers' Digimon during his solo trip to the Digital World to find them.

Was that it? Did she—and the others—see Takato as a 'second Tamer' of sorts?

Maybe.

Renamon, like her Tamer, was not very skilled at matters of emotion.

What she knew, however, was that being stroked so gently on her head…felt good.

* * *

Ruki idly listened to Takato's narration of the latest stupid stunt of Hirokazu and Kenta. Together, they roamed the busy streets of Shinjuku. From the route they had taken, she could infer they were going to the arcade they frequented.

Of course she knew what Takato was trying to pull off. Despite knowing, she went along with it. She **was** bored, after all.

Then again…

"There are…a lot of couples," she mused, more to herself than to the boy next to her. He heard her, though, and smiled in response.

"There will be even more once the sun comes down," he said.

It worked like that: Christmas was a time for families with young children to stay home and young couples to take to the streets—and the love hotels—and enjoy memorable dates.

They looked at each other and Ruki found Takato's innocent stare awfully unsettling.

She quickly reached for her mobile phone and busied herself surfing the web.

"…huh. Terriermon updated his blog."

The small Digimon, with plenty of free time, his Tamer's penchant for technology and permanent Internet access, had taken to making a name of himself with his blog, "The Rabbit's Hole".

It was awfully popular, for a blog devoted to a crazy Digimon's random ramblings. He could one day write a review of the latest episode of an anime series he fancied, while the next he would just narrate whatever he did in a series of micro-posts. Most visitors to the site got there out of interest and a thirst for an inside view of the lives of the Digimon Tamers. They stayed for Terriermon's unique brand of humor.

And because of the "Matsuda Takato Facts", of course.

"Ooh, there's a new one!" Ruki announced with a little excitement. She read. "Takato was once bitten by the poisonous fangs of a Dokugumon. After five days of excruciating pain, Dokugumon died."

"Ugh…"

Takato did not understand Terriermon's insistence in portraying him as some sort of Ultimate Badass. It was more than a little embarrassing, especially when Ruki of all people followed the blog's updates religiously.

"Hmm…that's fairly amusing, but I was expecting something Christmas-related."

The shorter boy had to stand on his toes to look over Ruki's shoulder. "Oh, but he wrote a note wishing everybody a Merry Christmas. How nice of him."

"I still like the Pearl Harbor one the best," Ruki continued, ignoring Takato's comment. "It was daring."

Takato groaned. He remembered that one.

"_When Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, they had a choice: send in airplanes, or send in Takato. We went with the planes because it was more humane."_

"Whatever," Takato blurted, hoping he did not look too embarrassed. Looking at Ruki's infuriating smirk, he guessed he was not so fortunate. "Besides, it was Renamon who killed that Dokugumon, not me."

"Wha—" Ruki was rooted to the spot. "You mean you really—"

Takato never stopped walking, leaving the girl behind. Ruki took a few seconds to recover the ability to put one feet in front of the other, the whole time spent roaming Takato's back with her eyes, as if that would somehow reveal the bite marks.

* * *

Takato had been standing at the arcade's entrance for about ten second when Ruki caught up.

"There are a lot of people today," she noted. There were definitely more people than she expected; it was Christmas, after all.

"It seems there's some sort of contest," Takato explained, pointing at a poster by the door.

Two seconds later, Ruki had already extracted all relevant information from it.

"_**Taiko no Tatsujin**_, huh…"

Of course, Ruki was acquainted with the taiko drum-based rhythm game.

"Anyway, it's none of our business," Takato idly declared. "It's not the kind of game Ruki-ojou-sama would bother herself with."

Ruki gritted her teeth. She knew exactly what Takato was doing: he was prodding at her strong competitive personality. Yes, she knew what he was aiming for, and it disgusted her to realize it was working perfectly..!

"Gu-Guh…!"

Glancing at the girl out of the corner of his eye, Takato did his best not to smirk. "Saa, let's play the fighting game you like—"

"Wait, Gogglehead."

Takato stopped. It helped that Ruki had reached for his sleeve and seized it in an iron grip.

"Yes, Ruki?" he innocently asked.

Her eyes could not be seen, covered by loose locks of red wine-colored hair.

"The prize…money and free access to all games except crane games, for six months." Her voice was low and rather sedate; the slow pace giving it an ominous overtone.

"Yes, that's what it says."

"That…would be awfully nice to have…don't you think?"

"Well, yeah…even the runners-up get free arcade time."

"No, no, runner-up just…won't…do…"

Of course, Takato knew. It was not about money or free arcade time.

It was about being number one.

In that respect, Makino Ruki had not changed at all from the days of the ice-cold Digimon Queen.

The lure was there, and the fish had bitten. It was time to reel in.

"Well, I'm sure Ruki could win that contest if she tried…" Takato was fairly good at praising others. "You have great hand-eye coordination, I mean. But…"

"But…?"

"…it's a contest for couples."

It would not be solely about fast responses to the screen's indications—beating the drum at the right time and in the right way—but also about coordination and synchrony. An interesting game, Takato admitted.

Ruki stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Well…I guess it's great there's two of us right here, is it not?"

Takato smiled sweetly. What a nice catch.

"It is indeed."

Like that, they joined the line of couples ready to try their skills in front of the arcade machine. As expected, the other contestants, the audience and even the organizers recognized them. It was obvious they were likely to misunderstand things, but Takato simply pretended not to mind the people's hushed whispers, grins and glances.

Looking at Ruki, he could not help but feel impressed by her focus. It was likely she had not even noticed all the attention they summoned by their presence together. Her eyes and her mind were solely on her prey.

She was probably so focused she did not even hear people mentioning they had seen him practicing for hours every single day in the past week or so, and that he was actually pretty damn good at this.

Takato chuckled, and that somehow made it past her mental fortress.

"…what?"

"No, nothing…" Takato quickly responded, still smiling.

Eventually, their turn came.

Takato knew Ruki would ace the thing; she was just amazing like that. He also knew he could keep up with the rhythm and match his movements to Ruki's. Under normal circumstances, Ruki and he could win this contest without a problem, he was sure of that.

However, he knew Makino Ruki better than that. That's why he practiced for hours every day of the past week.

The crowd gasped and murmured in awe when Ruki switched the difficulty level to the highest.

"Haa…" The boy with the goggles sighed as if he had not expected it. "Really, Ruki…"

"You have a problem, Gogglehead?" Ruki taunted; her face the unmistakable image of pride, confidence and determination. "I expect you to keep up with my pace; failure will not be tolerated."

"Yes, yes, ojou-sama," Takato replied, adjusting his long sleeves before reaching for the drumsticks. "No problem, Ruki; I'd follow you to Hell itself if I had to."

Ruki made a face at the crowd's reaction to those words. Suddenly it became obvious they were surrounded by couples.

"Uu-ugh, just…just shut up and don't screw things up."

"Yes, yes…"

"One 'yes' is enough!"

"Yeeees~"

Half an hour or so later, Takato and Ruki were being proclaimed the winners, being showered with applause as Ruki received the prize certificate from the contest manager.

"Haha…thank you, thank you…" Takato tried his best to appear humble (in contrast to his partner) while Ruki read the certificate.

"Oi, Takato."

"Hmm?"

"It says here that we can only claim the prize's benefits if we come together."

Takato shrugged. "It's a contest for couples, so it makes sense."

"Hmm…mah," Ruki murmured as she pocketed the paper certificate. "I guess we'll be spending a lot more time together next year, Goggles."

"Joy."

"Took the word right out of my mouth."

Yet, even as they exchanged those words, they were smiling.

* * *

After kicking Takato's metaphorical rear for two hours in a wide variety of games and genres, Ruki declared she had enough of videogames for the day. Takato most thoroughly agreed.

The first thing they noticed when they stepped out of the game center was that it was already dark. The best plan would be return home: Seiko and dinner waited for them.

However…

"Let's go to the park, Gogglehead."

"Sure." Takato agreed with a smile. The park was a good place.

Unfortunately for them, there were no benches available, all of them claimed by couples eager to enjoy each other's company, in varying degrees of closeness.

Ruki found herself walking faster, and the amused Takato quietly followed.

They eventually made it to what once was Guilmon's residence. It had once been surrounded by a tall mesh, when Takato declared he had found a Digital Gate within. When it became obvious a fence would not stop Takato from trying to reach the Gate, the hole Guilmon once dug and the entire cubicle had been sealed with solid concrete. Thus, it was no longer possible for anybody to step within.

When Takato laughed on their faces and reached through the Gate anyway, Yamaki muttered "screw this" and took down the fence.

The two youngsters leaned against the outer wall of what had become a big, useless block of cement. Ruki nervously looked around at everywhere and nowhere, as if expecting something to pop out of the bushes.

"It's still too early for couples to come over here," Takato provided, immediately triggering a deep blush from the tall girl. She obviously knew what couples would do so far from the park's open areas.

"Sh-Shut up, Gogglehead," she hissed, sliding down the wall to sit down. Takato did the same a second later.

They remained silent for a while, surrounded only by darkness and the sounds of the city nightlife coming from the far distance.

"Ne, Takato…" Ruki suddenly began.

"Hmm?"

"…is this a date?"

She had expected him to freeze, to hurriedly deny it, to blurt bullshit out or whatever.

She had not expected him to remain quiet, undisturbed by her words or the cold breeze around them.

"…do you want it to be a date?"

It would hurt her pride to stammer or raise her voice when Takato did not, so Ruki wisely chose to rest her head on her knees and remain silent.

She noticed him turning his head to look at her, and she noticed his knowing smile as well.

And she knew Takato could read her. Like an open book.

That bothered her immensely.

"Nah, it's not a date…" Takato finally answered in a soft tone. "If it were a date, I would have taken you to the movies, and then to dinner."

Ruki grimaced. "How painfully generic."

"Then we would enjoy a long, pleasant night walk…" Takato continued, ignoring the girl's comment. "…in which I would subtly guide you to the love hotel street—ow!"

The redhead pulled her left fist off Takato's right cheek.

"Don't push your luck, perv."

At the age of thirteen, these two friends are already rather bold.

Ruki flung a lock of stray hair behind her left ear. Her hair, the color of red wine, had grown a few centimeters past her shoulders, and Ruki never bother fixing it in any particular way, no matter how many times her mother insisted in letting her work on it.

The day Ruki had stopped using her childhood hairdo; Katou Juri showered her "lustrous" mane with praise. The guys, boys that they were, did not have anything to say about it…except for Takato, who just could not keep his mouth shut.

"_Meh, anything's better than that ridiculous pineapple hai—guh!"_

Ruki invented several new wrestling moves that day.

In any case, Ruki did not take much care of her hair. She did, however, ensure it did not grow any longer.

She noticed Takato was precisely looking at her hair.

"…what is it?" she inquired almost threateningly. Takato just smiled.

"…you have your mother's hair."

"…my mother's a blonde."

"That's not her real hair color, Ruki; I'm not stupid," Takato deadpanned. "Besides, you know that's not what I meant."

In the mild darkness, nobody could see Ruki blush.

Once again, silence swallowed the two friends for a minute or two, until the girl hesitatingly spoke again.

"Did…mother…ask you to do this?"

Takato sighed.

"Yes, she asked me to hang out with you on Christmas Eve."

Ruki let go a long breath. She had known all this time, of course, but hearing it from him made things…different, somehow.

"Your mother always regrets not being here for you, Ruki; I'm sure you know that. And she wanted you to have fun today."

"I know…" the girl muttered bitterly. She was grateful to her mother for thinking of her, but, at the same time, it was embarrassing…

"And, believe it or not, I don't mind doing this," Takato continued. "I don't mind spending time with you; hanging out with you. I'm not doing this just because your mother asked me nicely."

Ruki had finally turned her head to face him, but there was still a certain sternness in her stare; a hint of disbelief: the thought that he was saying things for the sake of looking good.

"I **enjoy** being with you, Ruki. It's **fun**," Takato confessed. "When we argue, when we jab at each other, when we play in the arcade, or hang out in the mall…hell, even when you hit me…it's **fun**. It's fun being with you, Ruki."

"My family never makes a big thing out of Christmas, so I was actually looking forward to hanging out with you today. Because you are my best friend."

The messy-haired body chuckled uneasily as embarrassment finally struck. Looking away, he distracted himself staring at the starless sky beyond the darkened trees, aware that the girl Tamer had not taken her eyes off him.

"…you…"

Somehow, for some reason, her soft voice made him deathly stiff.

"…you are…my best friend as well. Takato."

Takato looked at her. There was no obvious expression on her face, but he could imagine how difficult it was for her to make that admission.

He could only smile.

"I'm happy to hear that."

Ruki graced him with a minuscule smile.

To Takato's eyes, it was very, very pretty.

"But…" Ruki continued, looking away and at the down slope path in front of them. "I've never had a best friend before. It's weird."

"Gee, I wonder why."

Takato chuckled at the glare he received after that. When it came to insults, Makino Ruki was very quick to express her feelings.

"Well, tell me, Gogglehead: since I'm such an unfriendly person, how come you don't mind? How come you're willing to be my best friend, regardless of how much of a bitch I am?"

The curve of her lips told him she was taunting him; challenging him to give her a fulfilling answer that would not embarrass himself.

Takato just shrugged.

"I have reached the conclusion that I am a masochist."

Crickets chirped. Which was odd, this being the middle of winter and all.

"…I changed my mind; I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Ruki deadpanned, hurriedly getting back on her feet and walking away from Takato as fast as possible.

"Wha—Ruki! Wait for me! Now you're just being unfair!"

When Takato stood up and walked after her, Ruki switched to a sprint. The boy did not bother to chase after her, aware he did not stand a chance.

Besides, even as she ran away from him, she was laughing.

Takato's eyes, full of tenderness as they were, followed the girl's back as it became smaller and smaller in the distance.

"…I'm happy to be your first, Ruki," he whispered.

Hopefully, Renamon watching from on top of a nearby tree would not catch the innuendo in that sentence.

* * *

Dinner was a tranquil affair, marked by idle conversation, Seiko narrating instances of her daughter's and granddaughter's childhoods—much to the latter's embarrassment—and the two newly-declared best friends trading jabs and insults like only they could do.

Ruki offered to help her grandmother with the chores after the meal, leaving Takato to relax on his own for a while. She found him some twenty minutes later reading a magazine in front of the inner garden, using the light coming from her bedroom behind him.

"I prepared the guest room for you, Gogglehead."

"Thank you," the boy uttered, not bothering to look up, which annoyed Ruki just a little bit.

"Grandma says you can use the bathtub first if you want."

"Ah?" This did make Takato look up and hurriedly shake his head. "No, no, I couldn't possibly…!" He frowned. "Please, I'll go after everyone else."

He got a flat stare in response.

"Takato, you're our guest."

"Buut~" the boy whined. "If I don't go last, I don't get to soak in Ruki-tan's used water—buagh!"

Ruki did not stop with a single kick this time.

"Pervert! And who the hell is 'Ruki-tan'!"

After the few minutes it took to sate Ruki's murderous intent, the girl slumped down and sat next to the rather battered Takato. She frowned when she recognized the magazine in his hands.

"…you're reading a fashion magazine?"

Takato's eyes brimmed, as if he had been expecting the question. Which he had.

"Yup! Never done it before, but this issue is rather interesting. Check it out."

He closed the magazine and dropped it on Ruki's lap. After looking down at the cover for an instant, the girl quickly looked away, her eyes fiercely shut as if she had come within sight of the Ark of the Covenant.

"So bright!" she cried out. Takato grinned.

The cover was a close-up shot of some unknown girl carrying a bouquet of red and white roses. She had shiny, platinum blonde hair too beautiful to be possible; honey-colored eyes brimming with happiness; delicate, thin lips with a faint pink gloss; and the frilliest dress Ruki had ever seen: a marvel of pink and white embroidery which accentuated the angelic, otherworldly innocence of this…this Lolita, to eye-searing levels.

"What the…" Her eyes looked for the caption. "Mysterious Child Idol Suzuka-chan? What the hell…?"

She looked at Takato. His mysterious smile was unsettling.

"I know you're trying to tell me something here; I just don't see it."

"Page 37."

Almost hesitatingly, Ruki looked for the page, as if afraid of whatever Takato wanted to show her. When she did find it, however, her breath was choked down in her throat.

It was a photo shoot. Of her mother and this 'Suzuka-chan'.

The setting was a homely wooden cottage, built in western style and adorned for Christmas. A beautiful tree colorfully contrasted with the deep brown tone of the walls and the floor, and a lit fireplace further instilled the room with a feeling of warmth.

If the photos were not obvious, the title of the collection said it all: 'Family Christmas'.

The two models held each other like mother and daughter in front of the camera, their postures and expression exuding mutual affection, closeness and the simple joy of being with each other.

Ruki's lips trembled. So did her shoulders when Takato placed a hand on the left one.

"They originally asked your mother to ask you to join her for this, but she did not bother with that: she knows how much you dislike this modeling and photo stuff."

Ruki slowly shook her head, her eyes fixated on the smiling visage of the child model.

It was supposed to be her…it was supposed to be her…!

"Even if you're not the one in those pictures, I'm sure your mother hopes her feelings will reach you." He glanced down at the picture. "I'm sure the person your mother is hugging…the person your mother's smiling with…is not Suzuka-chan."

Ruki did not react when Takato stood back up.

"Merry Christmas, Ruki. From me and from your mother…though I'm sure she'll give you a proper present when she comes back."

He paused. He thought he heard a quiet sob, but he was not sure.

Not that he really needed to know.

"…I…I guess I'll accept your hospitality this time. I'll be in the bathtub."

He came face to face with Renamon the moment he walked around the corner, having left Ruki alone with her many bottled up emotions.

"Matsuda Takato."

"Yes?" The boy placidly inquired, gently smiling at the tall Child-level Digimon.

"…thank you."

"For what exactly?"

He did not give Renamon the chance to reply to that, stepping past her in the direction of the bathroom. The vulpine digital creature stared at his back for several quiet seconds.

"…for everything, I believe."

* * *

Takato did not go to sleep after his dip in the bathtub. He sat down in the Makino family's guest room, leaning against the wall, and drew.

He had already finished two pictures—Guilmon and Renamon—and was well into the third when he heard a knock.

"…may I?"

Takato chuckled. "It's your house, Ruki. Come on in."

The girl Tamer stepped inside the room, carefully closing the door behind her. Her grandmother was already in bed; it would not be good to bother her.

She still clutched the magazine in her right hand.

Takato focused on his drawing, allowing his friend to speak whenever she wanted to. Ruki sat by his side, leaning on the wall as well and curiously glancing at Takato's latest work.

It made her frown.

"…why Lucemon, of all things?"

Their eyes met, and Ruki struggled—and failed—to understand what Takato's pupils tried to tell her.

In the end, he simply shrugged and looked back down at his sketchbook.

"Why not?"

Ruki frowned, but decided to let it go, deeming it irrelevant.

Short periods of silence were becoming the norm for them. Takato drew and Ruki watched him draw, all the while fidgeting and figuring out what to say. Considering this is Makino Ruki of all people, it made for a strange and maybe amusing sight.

"…Takato."

"Hmm?"

"…thank you. For today." She paused. "…it was fun."

"And we ended up with more money than we had at the beginning," Takato pointed up.

"Yes, that too," Ruki admitted with a grin. She exhaled loudly. "Aaah, at least I can say my first date was amusing."

Takato's head promptly jerked to the right, but Ruki planted a lone finger on his lips before he could open his mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Gogglehead."

Takato still thought of asking about…well, that, but…

She was smiling.

So, it was fine like this.

He smiled as well.

"Merry Christmas, Heartchest."

The girl immediately frowned.

"Stop calling me that, it's stupid."

"Would it have hurt to say 'Merry Christmas, **TAKATO**'? Huh?"

"Jeez, it's not like it's an insult or anything…"

"Neither is 'Heartchest'!"

"But it's retarded!"

"About as retarded as 'Gogglehead'!"

"Oh, come on! I've been calling you that for years, I thought you didn't mind!"

"I was too afraid of you to tell you I really mind!"

"Oh gods, you're such a **pussy**! Aren't you a man, Gogglehead!"

"Let me tell you, Makino Ruki: I am extremely confident of my masculinity."

"Well, let me tell **you**, Matsuda Takato: I don't see it **at all!**"

A series of strong knocks on the wall behind them startled the two.

"If you two are going to spend the night together, then **get in the damn futon already!**"

This time both youngsters went beet red, and it took everything she had for Renamon not to reveal her presence with her laughter.

"Gra-Grandma! We-We're thirteen!"

"**That's** your counterargument!" Takato called out.

"Ooh, nice tsukkomi," Renamon muttered.

What can be said? Plenty of free time gave her plenty of exposure to Japanese television.

"Wouldn't make you any worse than your mother!" Seiko barked back.

Takato and Renamon winced at the sight of Ruki's horrified expression.

"Ooh, low blow…" the former Tamer muttered.

In the end, the two friends apologized and promised to keep quiet…and made sure the elder woman understood they did not have **that** kind of relationship.

Eventually, peace and quiet returned to the Makino residence. Takato went back to drawing, while Ruki looked at her mother's photo shoot one more time.

"But, this girl…" she commented. "This Suzuka girl…is too cute to be true."

Takato perked up. "Really."

"I mean, look at that hair! And that cutesy smile, I think it could power a small country."

"Hmm…" Takato uttered appreciatively.

"Mom says I look good in a dress, but there's no way in hell I can pull this off."

"Now, now, Ruki, you have your own charm…"

"I don't need to hear that from you of all people, Gogglehead," Ruki quickly spat before looking at the pictures once more. "Damn it, this is too much."

"You're exaggerating, Ruki…"

"No, I am not!" Ruki hissed, fearing to bother her grandma one more time. "I may be who I am, but even I can tell this girl is just too fucking adorable!"

"Iyaaan~" Takato covered his cheeks with his hands as he smiled sweetly. "Stop it~! You're embarrassing me~!"

"Haa?" Ruki made a disgusted face. "And why the hell would that embarrass…?"

Their eyes met.

Ruki's violet met Takato's pupils the color of honey.

Bright honey-colored eyes, brimming with happiness…

Calmly, Takato took the magazine from Ruki's suddenly feeble hands and turned the pages to the end of the photo shoot, where the paralyzed girl could see a series of comments from the people involved.

Rumiko's agent, Tsugai-san: _"Suzuka-chan is a natural. She truly shines in front of the camera. Unfortunately, due to several issues, this might be her first and only shoot, but we still look forward to the readers' heartfelt response. I am sure Suzuka-chan will be very happy to know everyone liked her as much as we liked working with her."_

The photographer, Coco-san: _"Suzuka-chan is fabulous! So bright, so dazzling, so incredible! I wonder, is this what those other people call 'moé'? She is truly an angel, a delightful girl! I can't wait for my next chance to have in front of my camera! Please, Suzuka-chan, this world needs to see you! Makino-san, I don't know where you found her, but, please! I'll never forgive you if you let her go!"_

The experienced and popular model, Makino-san: _"She's really an interesting young girl, Suzuka-chan. Not only does she look great in a dress, she's also a delightful person to chat with. She's funny, and smart, and she happens to be a great cook as well! She even helped me feel closer to my own daughter; thank you so much, Suzuka-chan! Don't steal too many boys' hearts now that you're popular, ne~? _(heart)_"_

"I'll get back at your mother for that one day, I swear."

"Ah...aaah…" Ruki weakly blurted out as she looked at the next page: a second close-up of Suzuka-chan's smiling face, in a pose very similar to the cover photo, only this time wearing a lovely angel costume.

THE MYSTERIOUS AND DAZZLING CHRISTMAS ANGEL, SUZUKA-CHAN!

Coming from a place unknown to grace the pages of our magazine, this lovely smile will surely capture the hearts of our readers!

"_Hello, dear readers, this is Matsushita Suzuka! It's a pleasure to be here; please treat me kindly, ne~_(heart)_. The idea for this photo shoot was 'the bonds of mother and daughter shining on Christmas Eve'. Makino-san has a daughter she loves very much—I think it really shows in the pictures. I hope our photo shoot will fill you with plenty of warm feelings and maybe encourage you to step a bit closer to your loved ones this season. Merry Christmas and thank you for everything~!"_

"I came up with the name," Takato idly commented.

The text continued with a short profile.

_Age: 12_

"Tsugai-san insisted on making her age 12 instead of 13 for some reason."

_Height: 147 cm_

_Weight: 35 kg_

"Excuse me for being short and thin," Takato pouted.

_Three sizes: It's-a-se-cret! Kyah~!_(heart)

"We thought it would be funny."

_Likes: drawing, cooking, Digimon, "Guilmon Bread"_

"At first we thought of making up stuff here, but Tsugai-san said that Digimon were very popular nowadays, so it would be okay. So I thought I might as well add some shameless publicity if I could."

"_Everyone! Try out the Guilmon Bread from the Matsuda Bakery at _(address)._ It's reaaaaaally tasty~! _(heart)_"_

"I thought we were getting carried away with the heart marks, but there was no stopping your mother."

"Uh…aahh…wha…hoe?" Ruki looked up at Takato, the untold question clear in her face.

Sighing, Takato realized there was no other choice but to make it obvious to his new best friend.

He took a deep breath…and then released his most beaming, most saccharine smile.

"Good evening~! I am Matsushita Suzuka! A pleasure to meet you~!"

He even changed his voice to an amazingly cute, amazingly feminine speech.

Ruki's mouth slowly opened until her jaw almost dislocated.

"Please take good care of me, ne~?" Takato finished his killer move, with a wink added for good measure.

"Ah…aaah…"

Ruki looked at Takato, then at the angel on the magazine's page, then back at Takato.

"Aaaaahhh…!"

He could actually hear the gears in her brain sliding together, then grinding to a halt.

Then shattering.

There was even a "crack" sound when Makino Ruki's mind broke.

Glancing at the catatonic young girl next to him, Takato smiled in utmost satisfaction. Yep, this made the embarrassment completely worth it.

In a last gesture of victor's courtesy, he gently pulled Ruki's head until it fell on his right shoulder. He would stay there and be her pillow until she returned to the world of the sane.

"Best. Christmas. Ever."

* * *

**CHAPTER -04 END**


	4. Chapter Two, Part I

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 02**

_**Ambushed by Cacti (Part One)  


* * *

**_

In a world outside of our world, a world outside of perception, two opponents clashed before a chessboard.

It was the setting for a game of madness; a pointless struggle fed by Takato's rage and tears.

The game obeyed no obvious rules. It did not even have a fixed number of pieces. Lucemon could pull out minion after minion after minion, every single inhabitant of the Dark Area, with the exception of GranDracmon.

To the greatest of Demon Lords, every piece is a pawn.

At the moment, Takato studied his far more limited set of pieces.

If there was a king in his size of the board, it would be himself, if only because the game would end should he fall. Most fortunately, his mobility was nowhere near as limited. In fact, he was probably his most powerful piece, and the one he relied on the most, by far.

In the same way, if his board had a queen, it would be Ruki. She was his best friend, his confidant and a powerful Tamer; their closeness allowed Takato to wield her more easily and comfortably than any other of his pieces.

It was a bitter feeling, the awareness that he was using her feelings, their friendship, as a mere tool. At least she had Renamon, her Digimon partner, a bond which transcended mere friendship, to support her should she ever come to hate him.

Then there were his bishops, Lee Jenrya and Katou Juri. Their uses were fairly straightforward…Katou-san's usefulness was fairly limited, though. So far, at least, she had not caused him any trouble. He doubted it would stay like that for much longer; it was a matter of time before Lucemon decided to exploit that weakness.

His knights: Akiyama Ryo and Lee Shaochung. They were knights because they were meant to be used unconventionally. Ryo was the most powerful of the Tamers, but he lived in a different part of the country, so his uses were rather limited. Now that the Demon Lords were sending their armies to world of humans, Takato expected to be able to rely on his powerful knight more often.

The Legendary Tamer would probably kill him if he ever found out he had become but a piece under his command, though…not to mention his partner.

As for Jenrya's little sister, she was a wild card, bursting with potential. Even if the girl failed, Takato could count on Lopmon, who was absolutely loyal to him. It had been a while since he had to deploy Shaochung as a piece. The last time was, of course, when he had her transported to the Digital World to meet Antiramon and become a Tamer. Then, like all the other Tamers, she fought against D-Reaper's agents.

Finally, his rooks, Hirokazu and Kenta. He would be the first to admit they were not very reliable, thus he did not use them very often. The abilities of Kenta's partner shone the brightest against D-Reaper, though.

Then there was the row of pawns: the Digimon partners. Of course, two of them shone with their absence. Leomon's death hurt, painfully, as it dropped the worth of Juri's piece to near uselessness. Furthermore, her fall into despair only made the battle against D-Reaper all the more complicated. However, on the bright side, he got both Megidramon and Dukemon out of it.

Guilmon…

Guilmon was terminated in a move born out of spite. Spite and fear.

It was the first and only time Takato saw Lucemon displaying that amount of emotion.

The angel was terrified, and with good reason. Releasing D-Reaper had been a big, risky maneuver from his part, and he had truly believed it would be the game-ender. Never did he expect the Tamers to actually push back the rampaging program to the deepest recesses of the Digital World. Furthermore, a new, powerful, and dangerous Digimon was born.

Dukemon Crimson Mode.

Lucemon eliminated Guilmon because it possessed the power to destroy him.

Looking back on that day, he really should have seen it coming.

"Very well," Lucemon finally declared. "I guess I should make a move now."

Takato whined like the pitiful child he was. "I guess you won't wait until I'm out of the hospital, will you? That would be too nice."

"Now, now, the game allows no interruptions," Lucemon chided. "Lilithmon, come here, will you?"

"Yes, milord."

The demon lady winked at Lucemon's opponent before sauntering her way to her liege's side.

"How can I be of service, milord?"

"Well…" Lucemon began, never taking his eyes off the game board. "You are the closest of my pieces to Takato, both figuratively and literally, so I thought of letting you make the move this time."

The female Digimon blinked. "Milord? Are…with all due respect, are you serious?"

Takato was admittedly surprised himself. This was not Lucemon's style. This…generosity.

"Why not?" the angel dismissed the other two's reaction with a mild shrug. "Unlike the other five, you actually know how to play. So, now, come on." He smirked devilishly. "Impress me."

Lilithmon's expression quickly hardened. Of course, there was a catch.

If she made a move, and it backfired, Lucemon obviously would not be happy. This was as much a test as it was a gift.

Glancing at Takato, she was met by a subtle smile, full of compassion. Obviously the boy was aware of this as well.

Damn it, she wanted him so badly…

The proverbial light bulb went alight in her head.

"Well…if Lord Lucemon wishes for me to play directly on the chessboard, then that is exactly what this humble lady will do."

"There's absolutely nothing humble about you, Lilithmon," Takato deadpanned. The demon lady childishly poked her tongue out at him.

"Booh, now for that I won't be nice to you, onii-sama~"

Takato raised an eyebrow. "You actually expected me to believe you intended to be nice in the first place?"

Lilithmon giggled at such bluntness. She did not deny anything, though.

"Well…" she began as she stepped closer to the game board. "Since you asked for her, I might as well use that piece."

On cue, a white figure about the size of Takato's pinky finger appeared in Lilithmon's right hand.

"LadyDevimon…" he muttered, easily recognizing the piece.

"Hoo…" Lucemon mused, smirking all the time. "That's surprisingly straightforward."

"I'm horny and not in the mood for strategizing."

"Fair enough."

"How exactly?" Takato muttered.

Takato's pieces were neatly aligned near the center of the board, with the exception of the piece representing him, which was placed on the left corner, indicating his current, unmovable status. Lilithmon rudely slammed her piece in the square diagonal to Takato's piece.

"And that's my move. You see it, right? Onii-sama?"

"It's a very obvious move…" Lucemon stated. "But, in the current circumstances, it might actually work…" Chuckling one more time, he focused his gaze on Takato. "So? Your response? The clock starts ticking…"

"Be quiet, I'm trying to think here."

Takato frowned. This was, indeed, an extremely simple move. He had several ways to counter it, but the easier one would involve revealing a card he did not want to show just yet. But, even without that trump card, he could deal with this very easily.

That meant, of course, that Lucemon was hiding something.

It would not do to prepare a single counter-move. In case his response was somehow countered itself, Takato would need multiple alternatives. Lucemon would somehow nullify his moves, closing all avenues of escape until he had him cornered.

Takato sighed and tried to make himself comfortable in his seat.

"Very well, let's see what my pieces are doing right now. Then I'll make my move."

Lucemon only nodded…and smiled.

He found the anticipation thrilling.

* * *

"Kuroyama Takako, daughter of Kuroyama Shigeru, the IT magnate and the fourth richest person in the planet. A rather secluded girl; you wouldn't believe how long it took me to find a picture in the net."

Jenrya spoke those words to his mobile phone as he walked past the school gates. Classes were over for the day and it was too early for him to pick an afterschool club, so he was already free.

"_So she's daddy's little ojou-sama, got it."_

The boy could not keep the smile off his face. He could actually see Ruki's scowl clearly depicted in his mind.

"_So, is she really Takato's sister?"_

"Ruki-san, no amount of digging around in the Internet will tell me that."

'Ruki-san' was the most cordial way Lee Jenrya would use to address his fellow Tamer. In fact, it was probably the most cordial way Ruki would allow him to address her, ever.

Besides, he did not have Takato's monumental balls.

"And I see no reason to believe she's lying. They obviously resemble each other."

"_Then why the hell is she with that rich guy?"_

Jenrya rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was getting ridiculous.

"That story you'll have to find someplace else. Like, from Kuroyama-san herself, or from Takato."

"_Takato! That bastard! Why didn't he tell us he had a sister! When I get my hands on him, I swear I'm gonna—"_

Jenrya massaged his forehead with two fingers, purposely ignoring Ruki's rather creative ideas for Takato's corporal punishment. Seriously, why was he even listening to this? Wasn't this Juri-san's role or something? And why was Ruki reacting like this, anyway? It's been a while since he had seen her this…belligerent.

"Ruki-san…"

"…_and then I'll lift his sorry ass and—"_

"Ruki-san, please."

"…_what?"_

She sounded angry. Was it because he had interrupted her?

_Takato probably never interrupts her, _he mused with a subtle smile.

"I'm sure Takato had a good reason to keep it to himself. From what I could catch yesterday, his parents had kept her a secret from him as well, and Takato somehow found out on his own."

"…_yeah."_

Jenrya would not be as pretentious as to believe he understood girls, but he could somewhat see the issue here.

She would never admit it to the world around her, but Ruki considered Takato her best and closest (human) friend.

She was obviously hurt because Takato would not tell her something important like this.

Admittedly, even he was a little bothered.

_Seriously, Takato, what's in your mind?_

"…_so, will you be there?"_

"Ah, yeah…" Jenrya nodded to nobody. "But, my school is farther, so you guys will probably make it first."

They learned from Yamaki that Takato had been moved to a single room, which meant people other than family were allowed to visit him.

"_Ah…Glasses Idiot told me he has cleanup duty, so he'll go later. Visor Idiot is also staying at school for…some club thing, wasn't paying attention."_

Jenrya secretly wondered if the day when Ruki stopped looking down on those two would ever come. Probably not.

"_Juri…did not see her. We're not in the same class, so we didn't see each other except at lunchtime. Glasses Idiot didn't know either, the useless prat."_

_You're laying it thick with the insults today, Ruki-san…_

It just showed how disturbed she was by the whole situation, starting with Takato's trip to the operating room the day before.

"So Ruki-san is going on her own?"

"_Yeah, see you there, then."_

"Sure thing. Later, then."

"_Un."_

After ending the call, Jenrya began to walk at a slightly faster pace.

Of course, he was worried about Takato…but mostly because he had plenty of questions in his head.

Takato's twin sister was the last thing in his mind at the moment; so his best friend suddenly had a new relative, good for him. No big deal there.

No, his questions were of a darker scope.

Everything in the previous day's events triggered questions marks in his head: the strange behavior of the Digital Field, the sheer amount of Realized Digimon and their sudden retreat were just the tip of the iceberg.

He remembered Ruki's recount of the events on the school rooftop. Her description of the attack on Takato brought up a few interesting points.

First, Takato's "ability". Ruki had said Takato had used Omegamon's Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon. In fact, his very arms had become Omegamon's weapons.

Second, Takato's actions during the fight. They showed either quick thinking in the face of mortal danger or a premeditated strategy…which apparently did not work that well, in the end.

From these two points, he could propose a hypothesis: Takato was aware of this power; namely, it was not something he suddenly discovered yesterday. With this ability available to him, he devised an unfortunately flawed strategy to face the attacking Digimon. It would explain why he was on the rooftop in the first place.

However, that would imply Takato had expected the invading Digimon to make it to the school and attack him. That just did not make sense. Furthermore, did Takato really come up with a strategy to fight those Digimon in the short time after he noticed them, most likely when they reached the school gates?

In addition, there was the issue of Juri's D-Arc.

When the nurse handed Takato's clothes and the things he carried when he was picked up by the paramedics, they found not only his golden D-Arc, but Juri's as well. Juri then mentioned Takato had asked her about the D-Arc before sending her to the gym.

Why did Takato take Juri's D-Arc?

And then there was Takato's quick reaction to the situation once Ruki, Kazu and Kenta left, asking Juri to help him maintain order in the school. But that was not really suspicious, just admirable.

Still, there were too many questions. The whole situation was just too strange. Juri had said it the day before in the hospital, right?

It seemed like those Digimon were actually aiming for Takato.

In that case, why so many? There was even an Ultimate, BelialVamdemon!

The previous night, in the quietude of his bedroom, he had asked his partner.

"_Terriermon…did Takato…do something? When in the Digital World? You know, something that could explain what happened today?"_

Terriermon denied anything like that happening.

After a suspiciously lengthy silence.

He sighed.

He had felt like this for a while already—ever since the end of D-Reaper, he'd say—but all of sudden the feeling became uncomfortably stronger.

Takato was still clumsy and childish, and he still tripped on his own shadow from time to time, but he was no longer the shy, nervous wreck from two years ago. He could face—and even smile at—Ruki's fiercest glare, a feat he had to admit still eluded him.

But none of those things were bad; Jenrya guessed it was all part of growing up. Then, what was this uncomfortable feeling…?

The feeling that his best friend was changing into someone he was not sure he could follow.

A sudden weight on top of his head, added to the strange looks he was getting, drew him out of his gloomy thoughts.

"Wassup!"

"…Terriermon, I thought I told you not to wander by yourself."

"Tee-hee!"

The boy merely chuckled, buried his hands in his pockets and continued to walk in silence.

Curiously enough, having his partner around made his head feel much lighter.

'_Moumantai', was it?

* * *

_

Takato silently watched the city outside the hospital room's window, purposely ignoring his mother's eyes on him.

He needed no special powers to figure out what was in her mind. He did not even need Takako's input.

She had told him, had she not? When the doctors stepped out of the operating room, the first thing they did was not to announce his wellbeing. Instead, they called for Yamaki and exchanged words away from the others, his own mother included.

He could guess that, by this point, his parents had already been briefed by Yamaki. In fact, any person with a modicum of intelligence would have noticed at some point.

Considering the injuries he took in that fight, there was no way he should be this healthy less than 36 hours later. He did not even spend a day in intensive care!

It was unsettling, to be seen by his own mother with those eyes. However, there was no point in pretending to be a mere human.

He was special. He was unique. That made him immensely happy.

If the price of being special was to carry the fate of the world on his shoulders, then so be it.

There was a knock on the door, and he sighed in response.

So, it began.

He held back on rolling his eyes when then nurse stepped in.

"I'll be taking Takato-kun for an X-ray~"

Matsuda Mie got on her feet, a frown on her face.

"I was not told anything about an X—"

The end of the sentence ended in her throat.

"I'm terribly sorry~" the merry, beautiful nurse apologized. "It was decided all of a sudden, but it shouldn't take long."

Takato did not bother hiding his feelings and offered her mother a look of pity she could not have noticed.

The emptiness in her eyes was disgusting.

"In that case, I'll go get something to eat, Takato," the woman said with an empty expression and a voice devoid of vitality as she walked to the door.

"Sure," Takato responded with a sad voice. "Take your time."

Like that, he was left alone with the nurse, which immediately became the focus of his attention.

"…you're not very subtle, are you?"

The smiling nurse tilted her head cutely.

"…what gave me away?"

Takato's facial expression screamed "are you stupid?"

"The average Japanese woman is nowhere near as tall…and definitely not that voluptuous. And Japanese women generally don't have silver hair. And I'm pretty sure the uniform's skirt is not supposed to be that short…and the dress should not show that much cleavage."

The visibly amused woman blinked a few times, and then she laughed, allowing the disguise to fade away, revealing disturbing amounts of black leather.

"Congratulations on evolving to Perfect level," Takato allowed himself to say.

He quickly came to regret it when the fallen angel jumped on the hospital bed, straddling her legs on either side of his waist.

"Thank you very much, Takato-sama."

The boy did his very best to remain unfazed by the curvaceous Digimon on top of him. Still, he could not hide the blood rushing to his face…or his uncontrollable, wandering pupils.

LadyDevimon smirked, letting Takato know that, yes, she had noticed.

"…I think I liked you best when I could pet you," Takato pouted miserably.

"Oh, who says you can't do it anymore, Takato-sama?" Her sultry voice dropped as she leaned her face closer to his. "There's now a lot more me to stroke and caress."

"I'd…rather not."

The lady in leather smirked. "I guess not. I can't have you before Lilithmon-sama."

"Joy."

LadyDevimon giggled. It sounded rather disturbing for some reason.

"Oh, Takato-sama, please never change. Now, shall we get going or will I have to knock you out?"

The boy made a face.

"That…should not be necessary."

Now, how would he get out of this one…?

* * *

With both elbows on the armrests and his entwined fingers in front of his mouth, the slightly-forward-leaning Takato opened his eyes and pierced Lucemon with a determined glare.

"…I'm ready. Let's begin."

Lucemon grinned gleefully.

"Good."

And Lilithmon shuddered.

What was this sudden atmosphere…?

It felt like electricity flowing through the air, a sudden coldness and a distant rumbling all together.

What was this tension? Why did everything seem…darker, all of a sudden?

She knew, of course, but it did not diminish the surprise in the slightest.

So far, besides Takato and Lucemon, the only ones allowed within the game room were the servants who poured tea and served pastries to the two players.

The first year it had been a Witchmon from Barbamon's army—technically, she belonged to Beelzebumon, but in his absence Barbamon had very subtly claimed possession of his horde. She was allowed to stick around for a while even after evolving to Bastemon, but Lucemon saw no point in having a Perfect fulfill the role of maid, and thus had her replaced for BlackTailmon from Lilithmon's "army", _**Sororité Salace**_.

This was Lilithmon's first time in the game room. Thus, it was the first time she was witness to it: Takato's and Lucemon's "battle".

Even if Lucemon's posture had not changed in the slightest, she could notice the sudden tenseness. It was not nervousness; it simply could not be.

Excitement? Expectation?

Even after five years of continuous playing, did the prospect of challenging Matsuda Takato still entice him so much?

BlackTailmon had shared many fascinating tales of the two's battles to her and her many "sisters". How many times had she been asked to narrate the whole story of the Tamers' fight against D-Reaper?

The female Demon Lord did not expect much from the basic move she had proposed, but, still, it was an enviable chance.

She wanted to see, with her very own two eyes…what it was that drew her lord Lucemon towards Matsuda Takato.

A fierce skirmish of words then began.

"I'll have you first verify that you recognize the move, Takato," Lucemon struck first.

It was a simple argument: if Takato did not know what was coming to him, he would not lose automatically, but he would be immediately placed at a serious disadvantage.

"Simple: LadyDevimon, disguised as an employee of the hospital, will abduct me to an unspecified location."

"Allow me to add to that statement: an unspecified location where Lilithmon of the Maou will ravish him until she's thoroughly sated."

"Thank you, Lilithmon," Takato promptly deadpanned.

"You're welcome, darling."

Lucemon nodded. "Very well. Now I will answer any questions concerning the setting. I swear on my pride I will answer with nothing but the absolute truth, in that it requires no further examination or proof. I reserve the right of choosing what and how to answer."

Takato nodded as well. It was a little protocol they had agreed upon very early in the game, and after five years Takato could be sure Lucemon would not break promises made on his fundamental pride.

"Repeat what I say: LadyDevimon is the only Digimon you have deployed in your move."

"**LadyDevimon is the only Digimon I have sent after you in this move.**"

"That's not what I told you to say."

Lucemon's subtle smirk was as unsettling as ever.

"I never agreed to say that."

Takato nodded. So he could not fully discard the possibility of other Digimon.

"Repeat what I say: LadyDevimon is the only Digimon in the hospital."

Lucemon nodded curtly.

"**At the moment, LadyDevimon is the only Digimon in the hospital.**"

Takato grimaced. 'At the moment'.

That could not possibly be more ambiguous. As far as he knew, a thousand Digimon could step into the hospital a second later.

Time was an aberrant concept within the game room. Most of the time it moved in tandem with the flow of time in the real world or even a little faster; when he was particularly bored at school he would often drift into the game room and waste time with Lucemon and his minions.

However, during these "game battles", time could stall almost to a standstill and lengthy periods of hostile exchange could take place in but an instant of real world time. While extremely convenient for the game itself, it was a problem for Takato: he had no way to predict the changes in the flow of time, so he never had an accurate estimate of just how much time he had to defend himself against Lucemon's moves.

So far that never seemed to be a problem for his angelic opponent, though.

"Explain LadyDevimon's mind control ability, or whatever it is she did to Mom."

Lilithmon looked at her liege, silently wondering whether she should take care of that particular explanation—she was a LadyDevimon at one point, after all. However, the fallen angel quickly answered.

"**LadyDevimon's ability, **_**Bewitching Temptation**_**, places her victims in a state of hypnosis in which they obey her commands to the letter**. **This ability is unique to this specific LadyDevimon.**"

"Means to resist it?"

"**None if the target is a human.** They will even follow obviously harmful commands," Lucemon responded with a taunting smirk Takato did not react to. Instead, the young boy eased himself back in his seat, his left elbow resting on the armrest while his right hand drummed on his thigh.

"…define 'human'."

"What?" Lucemon spat out, as if Takato's latest question were some sort of bad joke.

"What I said: define 'human' for the purpose of the effect of LadyDevimon's power."

The angel frowned; it took him a moment to figure out the intent behind the question.

"Ah, I see. Yes, as partially digitalized beings, _**Bewitching Temptation **_**would not succeed automatically on you, Makino Ruki, Lee Jenrya or Akiyama Ryo**. However, if I were allowed to place bets, I would not bet on Ruki and Jen to be able to fight the charm, ufufufu~"

"…I see…very well."

Lucemon's smile widened just a bit. Takato was about to begin his counteroffensive.

The boy grinned mischievously.

"…when LadyDevimon flies out the window with me on tow, witnesses call the authorities. Fighter planes are deployed from Okinawa and take her down. I'm pretty sure I could survive that."

When Lucemon's eyes glowed a malevolent red for a second, Lilithmon unconsciously stepped back. However, Takato was only struck by a sharp glare.

"**LadyDevimon would be gone and unreachable before anybody even considered calling the Americans**. Don't be ridiculous, Takato."

Takato shrugged. "Lost nothing by trying."

"Only my humor."

"I'm not here to entertain you, Lucemon," Takato pointed out before leaning closer to the center table, his right arm reaching for the chess board. "But, if what you want is a serious move, well, here it goes! My move!"

Lucemon leaned closer as well. He was ready.

Takato reached for his most reliable piece and lift it off the board.

"Ruki arrives to my room before LadyDevimon leaves with—"

Lucemon slammed a piece in the empty space in front of where Ruki's piece had stood.

"**Makino Ruki will not make it to the hospital in time,**" Lucemon stated with sickening glee, thoroughly enjoying Takato's stunned expression.

It was time to **play**.

* * *

In the real world, without any hint or possible explanation, a Digital Field came into existence around Makino Ruki.

Lucemon would later point out that her expression was strikingly similar to Takato's in that moment.

Panic naturally ensued, as the citizens of Shinjuku were already well acquainted with the significance of this fog appearing out of nowhere.

Ruki's mobile then rang, and the girl almost rolled her eyes at that. She knew Hypnos could track her via GPS, so they were probably calling to tell her a Digimon was Realizing in her vicinity, like she could not see that herself.

The girl noticed the area was very quickly becoming eerily empty—if anything, Japanese were quickly to react in response to a threat. Buildings would be locked and those inside would remain as quiet and still as possible and pray for the best.

With situations like this suddenly sprouting out again, how could they convince anyone to see Digimon as anything other than a threat?

"Ruki," the disembodied voice of Renamon spoke to her right ear.

"I know, I know."

She ran.

The time when she faced the incoming enemy face to face like some sort of superhero was over.

An ambush was just so much more efficient.

But then she stopped.

It was cold.

An annoyingly familiar, unsettling kind of cold.

* * *

Takato stared at Lucemon's newest piece for a while.

"…you are a sick bastard, did you know that?"

"From you, I'll take it as a compliment. But, my dear Takato, I do not think you have time to worry about your best friend right now."

Lucemon was right.

In all honesty, the predicament placed before Ruki was not really that worrisome. Ruki ate Adult-level Digimon for breakfast. On the other side, it still meant she would not make it in time to save him.

It was not like he could reach his D-Arc and cards in the hospital room's closet; there was no way LadyDevimon would allow him to and, even if he somehow managed to get them, he did not trust his fortune against a Perfect Digimon of her caliber.

Takato decided to try Plan B. He could already see how it would end up, though.

He reached for another piece.

"Jen has quite a few questions he wants to ask me, so he hurries up to the hospital, making it just in ti—"

"**Lee Jenrya will not make it to the hospital in time.**"

* * *

A beacon of stillness surrounded by people hurrying in every direction, Jenrya picked his ringing mobile.

"Lee Jenrya,"

"_It's me," _Janyuu's voice came out of the speaker. _"I guess you can see it."_

"Yeah," the boy muttered as he took the sight of the expanding Field around him. "Leave it to me."

"_There's another Field. It just…happened to appear where Ruki-san was."_

"I…see. Keep an eye on things from Hypnos, please."

"_Sure thing."_

Jenrya hung up and then pocketed his mobile.

"Jen, frowning so much can't be good for you."

The half-Japanese only shook his head.

_This cannot be a weird coincidence—_

His thoughts came to a halt when a sudden hypothesis struck his mind.

"Could it be…?"

No matter how little sense it made, the very fact the thought had come to him bothered him. If it was true, then…

* * *

Takato carefully concealed his smile by covering his lips with the side of his right hand.

"Let me guess," he spoke out, doing his very best to look dismayed. "No matter what piece I move, you'll just stall them with a weak piece."

Lucemon's grin revealed two rows of perfect white teeth.

"There will be nobody to save you, Takato," he taunted with a darkly sweet tone. "Come on, why don't you try another piece? You could have Hirokazu and Kenta go together…"

Takato shook his head while staring at the game board. It would not make sense to use those two—even if Kenta had an Ultimate for a partner, he would immediately succumb to LadyDevimon's power. Even worse, Lucemon might stop using weak Digimon to stall and send an Ultimate against MarineAngemon.

"How about Katou-san or little Shao-chan, kukukuku~?"

Takato looked at Juri's piece. Lilithmon's piece was standing next to it.

"Very well, Katou-san is supposed to be missing, right? She actually went ahead of everyone else and is currently the closest to the hospital."

Lucemon snorted.

"Not that she would make any difference, but just for the sake of being thorough, Takako is walking to the hospital with her and delays the two's arrival—"

"That won't happen," Lilithmon declared, quickly turning her head away from Lucemon's frightening glare.

"And why would that be?"

"You will excuse me, milord, but **there is no conceivable way you could justify Takako not wanting to reach her onii-sama's side as soon as possible**."

Takato made a gesture with his left hand as if presenting Lilithmon.

"There you have it."

"Tch," Lucemon clicked his tongue. "It matters not; Katou Juri cannot save you."

"Oh, I know that; just wanted to rile you up a little."

Lilithmon had to cover her mouth and stifle her laughter.

What to make of this fearless human, who could speak to the most terrible of demon lords in such an insolent manner?

Regardless, Lucemon was very good at keeping his cool demeanor.

"I would advise against further stalling, Takato. You're out of both options and time."

The fallen angel made a gesture to present the lockdown on the board.

"None, and I mean **none**, of your Tamer friends can help you. LadyDevimon could walk out the front entrance with you if she wanted to, and nobody would stop her!"

The blond angel giggled. It was sounded cute, of course, but the darker undertone was unmistakable.

"To think that you would succumb to such a simple move, Takato…it's disappointing…" he shrugged. "…but, it was it was silly of me to expect some sort of dramatic finale as well." He shook his head in contempt. "I guess that, after D-Reaper and your little trip to the Digital World, I expect a little too much from you—"

"Haa, that won't do."

Lucemon frowned, deeply and darkly. He did **not **like being interrupted.

Takato had taken a posture eerily similar to Lucemon's, his right leg elegantly crossed over the leg, his left elbow on the armrest and the left side of his jaw gently resting on the longer knuckles of his left hand.

Even his smile, Lilithmon thought, was the kind of thing she would expect to see on her liege's face.

"…that just won't do at all," Takato continued, taunting his terrible opponent with the dancing mirth in his honey-colored pupils.

Lucemon, the one who apparently had the advantage, suddenly looked tense and disturbed. He wanted to see Takato desperate! Whimpering in the corner he had been pushed into!

Where was this confidence coming from!

Lilithmon quietly watched the exchange with hitched breath. She feared Lucemon might erase her if she uttered a word at this point.

But, it was so delightful!

"My move," Takato declared.

"Speak," Lucemon replied with a steely tone. It somehow made Takato's smile all the more villainous.

"After Katou-san, Ruki was the next to leave towards the hospital—"

"**Makino Ruki will NOT make it in time!**" the demon lord howled, slamming his small palm on both armrests, the Digital Hazard marks on them glowing menacingly. "Do **not** make me repeat myself, Takato!"

"Oh, but that's exactly what I'll do."

The two opponents stared at each other, both of them harboring poorly restrained emotions. Lilithmon could almost the sparks flying between them and roaring over the game board.

"…say it again, Lucemon. Makino Ruki will not make it in time," the smirking Takato prodded, much to Lucemon's annoyance.

"And just what are you trying to achieve by—"

Whatever it was Lucemon realized, Lilithmon did not. She only had eyes for the expression of gaping shock in the normally unflappable leader of the Maou; the kind of expression she had always believed the great Lucemon was fundamentally incapable of displaying.

It screamed 'why didn't I see something so stupidly obvious?'

But it was too late.

In a flash of motion, Takato reached for a piece and slammed it in front of his king.

"This!" He roared with the conviction of the victor. "**Is my move!**"

* * *

"Well, Takato-sama, it's about time we get going," LadyDevimon announced, getting off Takato's lap and the bed with slow, sensuous moves, as it was expected of her.

Even if he were not in the situation he was currently in, Takato would have probably not felt enticed at all. Looking at the lascivious she-devil sauntering around the bed to make her way to the window, he could only see the obedient little BlackTailmon whose ears he enjoyed scratching.

It was rather disturbing.

"We could make our way down the stairs and leave via the front entrance if I wanted to, but this window is just so convenient—"

"_**Touhakken!**_" were the first words the leather-clad fallen angel heard the moment she opened the window.

There was something strangely satisfying about the sight of LadyDevimon being sent flying across the room, through the door and onto the wall across the adjacent corridor.

"Matsuda Takato."

The boy on the hospital bed offered the newcomer a pleasant smile as he reached for the IV line in his left arm. It was time to leave, after all.

"Good day, Renamon. You made it just in the nick of time."

* * *

"This is…this cannot be right!" Lucemon loudly claimed.

"I'm not done," Takato quipped, reaching for yet another of his pawns.

* * *

"No fair, Renamon!" Terriermon moaned as he flew into the room, flapping his long ears. "You stole my heroic entrance!"

"Save it for later!" Takato urgently called out. "Renamon, carry me and get us out of here; Terriermon, my Digivice and cards are in the closet!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

"You're not getting away!" the Perfect's voice roared from outside the room.

"Move, move, MOVE!"

"It's easy to bark when you're not the one doing the moving!"

"Not now, Terriermon!"

"_**Darkness Wave!**_"

Like a scene out of an action movie, two Digimon—one of them carrying a human—leapt out of the hospital window just before it was flooded with obsidian bats which then burst and flooded the room with vile flames.

"Oh, yeah, just like the old times!"

Takato rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see at least one of us is enjoying himself!"

"Tee-hee!"

* * *

"And, like that, I have made it out of the hospital on my own, and not as LadyDevimon's hostage," Takato calmly declared. "Now, if you intend to have her pursue and continue this round, please go ahead. I'm ready for that as well."

A rather flustered Lilithmon stared at Takato with a hand on her voluptuous chest.

"…oh my…" she whispered, fanning herself. "…it's kinda hot in here…"

Lucemon was still staring at the game board, as if trying to find something he had failed to see so far. After a long period of quietness, the angelic Digimon sighed and chuckled darkly.

"So, is that it?" he began, fixing his unsettling stare on Takato. "You're finally willing to remove one of your handicaps?"

"Not in the slightest," Takato pointedly declared.

Noticing Lucemon's slightly startled expression, the boy's own expression became determined and almost vicious.

"I said it since the very beginning," he remarked, his right hand slowly moving to point at the fallen angel. "I will defeat you without sacrificing any other piece but mine, Lucemon!"

Of course, unlike Lucemon, to whom all pieces were disposable, Takato would cherish each and every single of his pieces, for they were also part of the world he wanted to protect.

However, Takato had not said "winning without sacrificing."

He was a realist: his opponent was Lucemon; there was no way he would be able to make it through this game unscathed.

Sometimes, in strategy, sacrifices have to be made. However, if that was to happen, he would be the one to make them.

If anyone had to suffer, then it would be him.

If anyone had to cry, then it would be him.

If anyone had to bleed, then it would be him.

Lucemon's opponent was him, Matsuda Takato. Nobody else should have to suffer the weight of that burden.

That was the boy's pride.

"Then explain yourself!" Lucemon demanded. "By taking their partners away when confronted by an enemy Digimon, aren't you sacrificing your friends!"

"Don't be silly," Takato chided. "What would be the point of saving Renamon and Terriermon and letting their Tamers die, anyway? Digimon and Tamer act as a pair; there is no point in choosing one over the other."

He smiled at the fallen angel, but the smile was not really directed at him. It was a smile of fondness and remembrance…and maybe even a little pride as well.

"You know, Lucemon?" the former Tamer said. "Those two…with enough clues, they don't need 24 hours to figure it out."

Yes, Matsuda Takato was very proud of his pieces.

"They're way smarter than silly old Gogglehead, after all."

* * *

It had been a repetition of that day she tried to never remember.

Instead of random Digimon, she had found her fellow Tamers and their partners captured in prisons of ice, their forms emaciated and exhausted as their very vitality was sapped.

She had even seen her own partner in one of those ice prisons, which was simply stupid, having sent Renamon away just seconds before.

Seriously, if they intended to trap her in an illusion, they could at least afford to be consistent.

Though, she would admit, the twist at the end was interesting. Instead of the hateful Digimon from her past, in the center of this museum of frozen misery, calmly sat her best friend, mocking her with a positively vicious smirk.

For a second, Ruki believed Takato had finally snapped and wanted to get back at her for all the time she had beaten him.

It wouldn't surprise her, really; even she knew the only reason their friendship worked was because he was so damn accepting of her pushy, aggressive ways.

Then she mentally kicked herself. Of course this could not be Takato; she had just stated why. The silly Gogglehead would complain and mutter ill words under his breath, but it would be all just part of their game.

Hadn't he said it at some point? He had fun when he was with her.

Even if she beat him on a regular basis—sometimes just for the sake of beating him; it just didn't feel natural not to do so anymore.

The fake Takato said something at some point; she was not really paying attention. Probably some sort of taunt about how scared she should be or whatever.

Since her earliest Tamer days, she had gotten into the habit of placing the cards of her battle deck in a very specific order, which she then memorized. She thought it was an obvious strategy. Thus, she did not need to look at the stack of cards to pick the ones she wanted.

This is why, at about the same time "evil Takato" (she would have to make fun of her best friend with this at some point, seriously; it was fucking hilarious) finished his spiel, she slashed her Rosemon card.

"_**Ivy Hug.**_"

She could not help but grin at the sight of the grunting "evil Takato" straining himself against the vine bondage.

"I have to give you credit for the illusion; you look about as pathetic as I would've expected."

"Wha-what are you-let me go!"

"No way~"

The fake actually got noticeably paler when Rosemon's _**Thorn Whip **_came into existence in Ruki's right hand.

"You see, I always hold back with Takato; he's my best friend, and I kinda like him, so I don't really mean to hurt him…of course, I'd never say that to him; it would get all the way to his moronic, goggle-headed brain."

Her grin became utterly diabolic.

"A shame you're not him, huh?"

"No! You! You-you wouldn't dare—hii!"

She had not even touched him yet; she had just struck the concrete by her feet.

"Ooh, nice sound." The girl trembled with the excitement of a child before a mountain of Christmas presents. "I bet it sounds even better when it hits you."

"Whaa-noooooo!"

Indeed, it made a most impressive sound when it struck soft flesh.

"Ahahaha! I swear; I had a dream just like this!"

* * *

"…" Lucemon.

"…" Lilithmon.

"…allow me to point out: that girl sometimes **scares** **the living shit out of me**."

"Amen, brother."

The two boys in the game room nodded in a strange form of male bonding.

"…she's holding it wrong."

Takato and Lucemon stared at the female demon lord with identical flat expressions.

"Let's…" Lucemon finally spoke. "…let's just check on Jenrya, alright?"

"Please," Takato eagerly agreed.

* * *

Jenrya's enemy was FlaWizarmon.

Jenrya's enemy was getting his ass kicked.

This Digimon, as his name would imply, is an expert on fire techniques, and excels at bombarding his enemies from medium- to long-range. His _**Magic Ignition **_is particularly dangerous, being a relatively fast technique affecting a substantially large area.

However, FlaWizarmon is a caster, not a melee fighter.

After using High Speed Plug-In T, Jenrya was fast enough to prevent the Digimon from invoking his special attacks.

Also, conveniently enough, FlaWizarmon was one of the rare Digimon who happens to not possess particularly tough skin or wear armor.

The Digimon clad in red bent forward when the boy buried his right fist in his gut. Jenrya quickly retracted the arm and unleashed again, this time for a nasty uppercut. Thanks to the effect of the card, his blows carried a fearsome momentum.

FlaWizarmon stumbled back a few steps and was then struck by Jenrya's left elbow right in the middle of his chest, stumbling back two more steps before being smacked on the face by the boy's left palm.

It was disappointingly one-sided, really.

* * *

"He practices martial arts, you know," Takato stated the obvious. "I knew that would come in handy at some point."

Lucemon responded with a flat stare which easily portrayed how not amused he was. However, his immediate response was a dismissing gesture.

"Well, it matters little anyway; I expected them to figure it out sooner or later." He shrugged and eased back on his golden throne. "Regardless, the stalling is still successful and, like you said, LadyDevimon can still chase after you."

As the words came out of his lips, Lucemon's expression returned to his usual, subtly mocking smirk.

"So, how will you deal with that? Perfect or Ultimate?"

"Oh, no, no, no…" Takato shook his head as he chuckled, to further Lucemon's uneasiness and Lilithmon's arousal. "A fight won't be necessary."

"I'll use one of the best weapons you have given me, Lucemon."

The fallen angel frowned. He did not know what Takato was referring to.

He did not like not knowing things.

He did not like walking in the dark.

But he still pressed forward, commanding his piece to chase after his fearsome opponent. Besides, even in loss, forcing Takato to use new strategies and reveal new trump cards was already a victory in a way.

That was Lucemon's pride.

* * *

Renamon and Terriermon landed on ground level near a belt of bushes surrounding most of the hospital's perimeter. Takato immediately took the D-Arc and cards from the smaller Child, right at the same time LadyDevimon flew out of the window and gently began to fall.

It was relatively empty just outside the hospital, or at least that portion of the hospital's surroundings, and the evil Digimon's appearance promptly drove what few people remained to depart as quickly as possible. Takato inferred that the ones inside the building were still within LadyDevimon's thrall.

"Takato!" Terriermon urged. "Make me evolve! I can kick her round and shapely ass!"

Both human and Digimon ignored Renamon's unnerving stare. Takato tried to ease down his two Digimon guardians with a calm smile.

"That…won't be necessary."

Both Digimon looked in the same direction, where LadyDevimon had landed, and noticed something. They were not sure it was what Takato wanted them to see—they were not even sure Takato was trying to show them anything—, but there was undeniably something different about LadyDevimon. Did she even notice she was leaning away from them, even as she stood on the spot?

Was she…flinching?

"I see you understand," Takato spoke, his words aimed at the one who aimed to kidnap him. "I'm glad."

LadyDevimon made an odd face in response to Takato's gentle, relaxed expression—half-scowl, half-pout.

Renamon narrowed her gaze and tried to get a better read of the leather-clad Digimon.

What was that? Nervousness? Fear? Uncertainty?

Whatever it was, Renamon could not understand why it was there.

"The…they…" the Perfect Digimon stammered in a way most unexpected from her. "They're just…Child-level…"

Renamon's mouth opened just a bit, but no words came out, restraining themselves to the walls of her mind.

_She…has no will to fight._

Takato tilted his head, as if to say "yeah, so what?"

* * *

"Wha…what's going on?" It was Lilithmon who asked the question Lucemon wanted to ask as well. "Why doesn't she attack?"

"I have two Digimon with me."

"They're just Child-level!" the Goddess of Darkness repeated her minion's weak argument.

"They can evolve," Takato placidly offered.

"She can attack before they evolve!" Lilithmon insisted, and Takato nodded.

"And you're completely right. To be honest, if she decided to attack on her own initiative, I would be in serious trouble."

"**But LadyDevimon will not attack Matsuda Takato on her own initiative.**"

Takato's words carried the weight of one who speaks the absolute, irrefutable truth.

"And why is that?" Lucemon asked in a quiet and cold tone. "Don't tell me it's something stupid like she fell for you or…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Takato dismissed that thought with a snort. "It's your fault, you know? The fact she's like this."

Lucemon frowned. He honestly could not get it. Then again, not even the greatest of demon lords can hope to completely understand the way the mind works.

"She worked as our servant for years, pouring tea and offering cookies," Takato began his explanation. "As a consequence, she was in a unique position to watch the game unfold."

"She watched us fight each other, round after round after round. She was lucky enough to be around to be here when I created Guilmon, and she was present to watch me and my friends defeat D-Reaper."

"She watched me fight you, Lucemon. She watched me match you. And most importantly, she watched me **beat **you."

Takato's smile widened at the look of realization on the two demon lords' faces. He needed not say more.

LadyDevimon would not attack Takato because she was scared. Not of Takato himself—he is still mostly a puny human—, but of the image of Takato she has created in her mind.

She's scared of the idea of fighting **Lucemon's opponent.**

She was scared of the one person the great Lucemon acknowledged as his nemesis; the one person Lucemon could tolerate in his presence for almost all of his time; the one person Lucemon wanted to be with, wanted to fight with.

It was one thing to sneak her way to Takato's side and seize him away from a hospital bed. The current standoff was a different issue. Takato was no longer incapacitated and harmless.

Takato finished his most incredible of ultimatums.

"**To LadyDevimon, and to those she has shared her thoughts with, Matsuda Takato has become Lucemon's equal.**"

Lilithmon went utterly stiff. Then she took a step back, and another one, and then left the game room, swallowed by her own shadow.

She needed to sit down, somewhere.

Meanwhile, Lucemon trembled on his throne. He had not expected much of this round of play, it being Lilithmon's poorly thought move and everything. He would have been disappointed if Takato had not defeated such a simple move.

But, to lose in such a humiliating way…! To lose to poorly made attacks, and to circumstances he created himself…!

Lucemon's face became a kaleidoscope, shifting between burning shame, deranged glee, pathetic stupor and disturbing ecstasy.

"Takato…" he hissed. "Takato, Takato, Takato, Takato…**Takatoooooooooo!**"

He was furious, embarrassed, and oh so very, very happy!

Throughout this entire display, Takato's own expression never changed.

A content smile; he was not one to brag about winning such a basic round.

Still, he had to make it official.

"This round is mine, Lucemon."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

No other sound but the fallen angel's unhinged laughter filled the small game room.

* * *

**CHAPTER 02 - TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

OMAKE – **_**Tokimeki Babylonica, Chapter One**_

"Onii-chan~" a melodious and sweet whisper filled his ears. "Onii-chan, it's time to wake up~"

That was the first clue something was **horribly wrong**.

"Onii-chan, you better get up or there will be no breakfast for you~"

Okay, now he definitely had to open his eyes if only to find out what was up with those clichéd lines.

"Mou, onii-chan, if you're not waking up, you leave no choice! Morning chuu~"

He was getting up, like, **now**.

He opened his eyes and, as expected, a puckering Kuroyama Takako was leaning dangerous close to his lips…!

"I'm up! I'm up, up, up! So very up!"

Takato, clad in only boxers, and already very exhausted even if his day had begun only seconds ago, glared at the obviously disappointed young girl clad in the familiar school uniform.

"Muu…" Takako pouted cutely. "Onii-chan, you mweanie."

"What are you doing in my room! And what's with the strange speech!"

"Eh? What are you talking about, onii-chan?"

"That! That 'onii-chan' thing! What happened to 'onii-sama'? I liked 'onii-sama'!"

"Eh? But, onii-chan has always been onii-chan…" Suddenly the girl paused, tensed, and finally blushed beet red. "Ah…"

Takato's face, a mixture of fear and apprehension, only deepened when the girl began to tap the tips of her fingers together and smile sheepishly.

And he had thought his sister could not get any creepier!

"Bu-but, if onii-chan's into that kind of play…Takako…Takako can call you 'onii-sama'…kyan~!"

"Wah! No! Ugh!" Takato face palmed. He did not deserve a headache so early in the morning. "Why are you even here in the first place?"

"Eh? What do you mean? Takako wakes up onii-ch—onii-sama every morning…" the girl earnestly replied, her face adopting a shy expression when she changed the honorific.

"What do you mean, 'every mor'…?"

That was when he realized he was not in his room.

His room was not this large or spacious. Neither was his bookshelf. And he was pretty sure he did not have a PC.

"Where the hell am I?"

"Are? Onii-sama, what are you saying?" Takako giggled as she spoke. "Are you still half-sleep? Get changed quickly, breakfast will get cold."

A few seconds later, Takato was alone in this alien room. Silently, he watched his apparently safe surroundings.

"…Lucemon's behind this. Somehow."

* * *

A small ball of flames floated over Takato's chair in the game room. It rapidly grew and changed into Takato's shape, until the boy was fully formed.

Lucemon put down the portable game console he had been dawdling with in Takato's absence.

"Good morning, Takato," he greeted merrily.

"What. Did you do?"

"Hmm, I wonder~" the smiling, child-like demon lord looked away not looking in the least sincere.

Takato slammed the table, and the pieces jumped on the chess board.

"As your opponent, I demand to know the nature of this move!"

Lucemon promptly frowned.

"Pooh, you're no fun."

Still, he explained.

"I decided to try something different for this summer…mostly because I wanna catch up on my pile of unfinished videogames."

"…your what?"

"My pile of unfinished videogames," Lucemon repeated unceremoniously.

"…that's…so fucking unfair!" Takato reminded us that, after all, he's still a child. "How come you get to have fun with videogames while I have to torture myself with your game!"

The angel shrugged.

"That's what you get for wasting your time in other worthless endeavors such as school or sleep."

"If I didn't need to sleep we'd just play 24/7!"

"We do play 24/7; nothing stops me from making a move while you're sleeping."

"…you're a jerk, did you know that?"

"I love you too, Takato. Now, as I was saying," Lucemon continued. "I have created a game for you to enjoy; a…'world within a world', we could say."

"The real you is still sleeping, and time is frozen in your original world…well, it's more like, this game room is disconnected from every other world, so time's rather meaningless. Anyway, you don't have to worry about the real world or the real you. I promise I won't make any moves on that world; like I said, I have games to play."

"…okay…" Takato accepted the words, while still feeling a little uneasy. "So, how do I get out of this new world and back to mine?"

"Fulfill the winning conditions~" Lucemon declared, picking his portable console again and ending the pause on whatever it was he was playing. A rendition of some classical theme Takato could not recognize came out of the speakers.

"Which are…?"

"You already have all the information you need~" Lucemon replied, never taking his eyes off the game screen.

"I don't even know what kind of game this is!"

"You already have all the information you need~"

Takato held back on growling at the infuriating angel and decided to use his brain; that worked most of the time.

"Let's see, so far I've only woken up…in a bedroom…by my little sister…"

One plus one equals…

"…no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no…"

Still looking at his videogame, Lucemon snickered at Takato's vocal reaction to the truth he had to face.

"You wouldn't!" Takato cried desperately. "You wouldn't!"

More snickering.

"Ah, who am I kidding, of course you would."

"Have fun~"

"I hate you."

"That's great, dear. Now go, shoo! You have girls to capture~"

* * *

Back in "his bedroom", Takato considered his options.

He was in a galge. If there was a flickering shard of mercy in Lucemon's vestige of a soul, it was an all-ages one.

Then he was reminded of the simple fact of Lucemon being a dick, and he immediately assumed the worst possible scenario.

Takato knew that, if anything, Lucemon was thorough. That meant there would be absolutely no other way out of this world other than the way Lucemon dictated.

He had to "win" at this game.

The question then was, did he need to capture all the possible girls, or just get a single not-bad ending?

Once again, he assumed the worst possible scenario.

This would take a while.

So far, he could assume Takako was one of the possible "conquests", by virtue of being: a) his little sister; and b) the very first person he met in this world.

…how did he know all this crap? He had never played a galge before.

The ridiculous thing from the Modern Culture Studies Club did not count.

Most definitely not.

"Lucemon, you're filling my brain with all this galge knowledge, aren't you?"

Takato could hear the fallen angel laughing his milky white ass off in his head.

"…you sick bastard. Anyway, I better get ready for school, after all."

It was not hard to imagine this game worked with the standard school setting. He would meet most, if not all, of his targets there.

"But first, it's rather dark and stuffy in here," Takato muttered before reaching for the close curtains and opening the window…

"There. Let the morning breeze pour in—ah."

He was so used to his window looking at a plain, dirty wall in a side alley that he forgot to consider that this window might look at something else.

Like another house. Or another window in that other house.

Or the bedroom beyond that other window in that other house.

Or the girl in underwear getting dressed in the bedroom beyond that other window in that other house.

But, really, how did he not see this coming?

Takato deserves credit for remaining astoundingly calm while the girl in question went through the compulsory stages following the standard peeping scene.

Surprise.

Embarrassment.

Realization.

RAGE.

The calm boy raised a hand in salutation.

"Mornin', Ruki—gebogh!"

The chosen projectile was a hairbrush.

"**Pervert! DIE!**"

_Ah, so she's playing __**that**__ kind of character…_ Takato mused as he traveled on a collision course with the floor.

* * *

**_To be continued...?_**


	5. Chapter Two, Part II

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 02**

_**Ambushed by Cacti (Part Two)  


* * *

**_

Renamon stared at LadyDevimon, her body tense and ready to move in a split instant. She did not share Takato's optimism, regardless of the circumstances, thus she was ready to fight.

As strange as it sounded, the demoness seemed to be caught in a mental dilemma of some sort.

"Takato, let us become one," she suggested.

"Hold that joke, Terriermon," Takato pointedly hissed at the smaller Digimon, who promptly swallowed the words about to escape his mouth.

Renamon's urgency came to an end when, against all expectations, a Digital Gate opened in the air just above LadyDevimon…

…wait, was that really the Digital World on the other side of that Gate?

She did not get enough time to examine the dark and blurry visage beyond the roughly circular Gate. Upon its disappearance, Takato slumped on the hard concrete ground.

"I'm exhausted," he complained. "…in so many ways."

"Oh man, oh man, I can't believe it!" a giddy Terriermon exclaimed excitedly. "You scared her with your **awesomeness**!"

"No, I didn't," Takato quickly blurted out, even if it actually was a good description for the latest development.

"That's, like, I don't even know how it happened!"

Renamon mutely agreed. She had no idea what just happened, either.

"Oi, Takato, you alright?" Jenrya's partner wondered, placing a tiny paw on the boy's right knee.

Takato was panting heavily.

"Yeah, just…I'm still…a little out of it."

"Takato-kun!"

The former Tamer's smile showed his tiredness. He would usually offer Katou Juri his very best smile, even if he had to fake it, but he really did not feel up to it at the moment. He hoped she would not mind.

"Takato-kun!" the girl repeated once she was standing close to him. "Why are you out here? What happened…?"

"Nothing really…" the boy dismissed his friend's worry. "Let's just find a better place to sit down before the others arrive."

"Be-right-back!" a second female voice blurted out as she dashed past the group and towards the hospital.

Takato stared at his sister's back with a curious look on his face.

"What's with her?"

"Ah…" Juri blushed a little. "Kuroyama-san said something about really needing a toilet…"

Takato blinked…and then dropped his head.

"I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

"That…" Ruki mused, as the fake Takato—who turned out to be Wizarmon—finally succumbed to his many wounds and became loose data. "…was almost cathartic."

Had the phone rang seconds earlier, she would not have bothered picking it up. A brief glance at the Caller ID and then she raised the mobile to her ear.

"Lee."

"_I take it you're done on your side."_

Ruki did not bother asking why he knew she had been dealing with a Digimon just now.

"Yeah. Pretty fun, actually."

Jenrya's uneasy chuckle was the response.

"_I wouldn't know about fun myself…Ruki-san, a Digimon attacked me as well."_

The tall girl frowned at this. "Where?"

"_He appeared right in front of me…I can only think he was here exclusively to engage me…just like in Ruki-san's case."_

"Ah," Ruki assented. "So, you're the smart guy," she stated as she put the fight behind her and resumed her walk to the hospital. "Tell me what it means."

She already had a pretty good idea, but hearing it from Jenrya would definitely do a lot to solidify it.

"_Several things, Ruki-san. Disturbing things."_

The girl could only nod at that.

"_Firstly, whoever is behind these attacks is spying on us somehow, and knows where we are the whole time. It's the only way to explain what happened just now."_

"Yeah…and then there's Takato."

"_Yes," _Jenrya agreed, ignoring just how it weird it was to hear Ruki calling his best friend by his first name. After so long he still could not get used to it. _"I also suspect these Digimon were attempting to stall us, to prevent us from getting to Takato. I sent Terriermon to check on him."_

"So great minds think alike, after all," Ruki acknowledged. Once again she did not bother asking how Jenrya dealt with the Realized Digimon without his partner. It was not much of stretch to assume he had come to the same conclusion as her concerning Takato's "powers".

"Whatever it is, I hope those two can handle it."

Jenrya chuckled one more time.

"_As embarrassing as it is, Terriermon puts more trust in Takato than he does in me."_

"Yeah, I read that blog of his as well."

"_Well there you go. Let's believe in our friend as well, Ruki-san."_

It was Ruki's turned to express her mirth. It was not a sound Jenrya heard very often.

"Sure. But, if he doesn't answer my questions after this, I'll be trying some of my cards on his sorry butt."

"_I can promise I will not stop you, Ruki-san…well…it's not really like I could if I wanted to…"_

Ruki frowned at the way Jenrya's voice faltered and softened.

"O-Oi, Lee, you alright over there…?"

"_No…everything…hurts…gods, how does Takato…damn…it…"_

"Oi!" Ruki called out, even more alarmed, but the only thing she heard was a dull impact sound, which she recognized as Jenrya's phone hitting the pavement. "Shit!"

She immediately hung up to dial a number herself. She did not know where Jenrya was, but she knew who did.

* * *

"My condolences for your rear, Takato."

"Shut up and keep wallowing on your loss."

Lucemon only glared in response. It was the usual aftermath of a round that ended in Takato's victory: a quiet lull like the calm after summer rain. Takato allowed Lucemon to wrack his mind simulating the many different ways the round could have developed.

It was a very human thing to do, Takato thought.

"I could have used the enthralled people in the hospital," the angel murmured. "Take them hostage, make you surrender for their lives."

"True," Takato agreed with a slow nod. "I considered that, and I believe I have a countermeasure for that."

The two opponents stared at each other at length.

"…I'm not gonna tell you, Lucemon."

"Tch."

"Did you just click your tongue?"

"…buzzkill."

"Oh, come on, now you're just being petty."

It was yet another thing Takato had gotten fairly used to after over five years: Lucemon's bizarre personality.

While most of the time he was this dashing, suave, evil mastermind with a taste for fine tea and grandiloquent speeches, sometimes he degraded into an annoying brat the age he appeared to be. It confused Takato, who sometimes did not know whether to treat his opponent with respect or disdain.

Most of the time he went with both and it worked well so far. Takato was the first to admit his relationships were usually more on the bizarre side of the spectrum, and his association with the leader of the Great Demon Lords was the finest example of this.

"How did you know?" Lucemon then questioned. "How did you know they figured out they could use the cards on themselves?"

"I didn't," Takato admitted while shrugging and shaking his head. "I just put my trust in them."

Knowing Lucemon expected to hear more, Takato complied.

"It was easier when I was my only piece, you know?"

The angel frowned. "It sure didn't look like that back then. I remember you cried to sleep a lot."

"I was **eight years old**, Lucemon," Takato sharply and bitterly pointed out. "I cried to sleep every night because I was **scared out of my mind**."

"But, in the end, I only had to worry about myself," the young boy continued as his facial features relaxed. "Of course, I didn't want anyone else to get hurt but, if it happened, I could just say I was just a little boy who was trying his best. As long as it wasn't, say, Mom or Dad or Kazu or Kenta or Katou-san."

"Now I have pieces. I can use them, but I also have to protect them, because I don't want to lose a single one of them. If something happens to either of them, it will be my responsibility as the game player…and as their friend, of course. It's stressful."

"If you had Hege—"

"I don't want mindless zombies who will quietly obey my every word. That's disgusting."

"You're exaggeratin—"

"No, I am not." One more time, Takato's expression hardened. "If you had really wanted to, you could have commanded LadyDevimon to attack me regardless of what she thought, because of your **Hegemon's Sovereignty **over your pieces. But you didn't, and I know why."

Lucemon exhaled loudly out of his nostrils. Takato got him there.

"I don't want Ruki, Jen and the others to be my slaves. I want them to think on their own, and I want them to defy me if they don't agree with my moves, even if they don't know about the game."

"That's why I rejected your offer of Hegemon's Sovereignty and instead created **The Black Covenant**."

The Black Covenant, named as such for the color of Takato's chessboard pieces, was the formal name for the rule which defined Takato's control over his pieces in Lucemon's wicked game.

"**The player can only direct his pieces to make moves they would have conceivably made on their own."**

Takato was Lucemon's opponent; he could not join forces with his friends to work against him—technically he could, he just chose not to—. The Black Covenant was the closest thing to such an alliance. Takato could only make moves his pieces agreed to, even if there was no actual debate over what moves to make.

The Black Covenant and Takato's oath not to sacrifice pieces other than his own were his two self-imposed handicaps in Lucemon's game.

"My handicap became an advantage: you placed relatively weak Adult Digimon before them, so I could trust them to deal with those minor threats and focus on arranging things so that LadyDevimon would surrender."

"You…" Lucemon snorted. "You never intended for there to be a fight."

"Since the moment Lilithmon picked LadyDevimon as her piece, I knew I had the definite advantage."

The demon lord chuckled in bitterness and delight; an odd amalgam.

"You led me along your script since the very beginning of the round, didn't you?"

Takato allowed himself to smile mischievously.

"It's usually the other way around, and I think I can now understand why you enjoy doing it all the time."

"Ahahaha, well said, Takato." The angel nodded. "I completely acknowledge my defeat this time. You played most excellently; I'm proud of you."

Takato chuckled one more time. "Thank you," he said, even if he did not truly feel it.

"Now, I believe you have pieces to deal with."

It was the other disadvantage of The Black Covenant: while all the Digimon in the Dark Area were aware of the Demon Lords' game and some of them of Lucemon's private game with Takato, Takato's pieces had no idea what they were involved in.

Once again, Takato was not obligated to keep the game from his friends' knowledge—he just chose to do so, for a very strong reason.

"Also…"

Lucemon's expression softened, and something tightened inside Takato.

"Please recover quickly."

The angel looked away, looking almost shy.

"…I don't like battling you when you're not at your best."

"I think I did just fine, wounded and all."

Lucemon's right eyebrow twitched.

"You-You know what I mean!"

Yes, Takato knew, and it was probably the aspect of Lucemon's personality that worried him the most.

Regardless of their circumstances, of the game and of how much stress and suffering it had inflicted upon him, Takato could not help but accept that, in his own, absurd way, Lucemon cared for him.

It made perfect sense of course: as his opponent and as the objective of the game, Takato was an extremely valuable commodity to Lucemon.

It did not make things any less unsettling. Or easier.

"Haa…" Takato sighed and messed with his hair in frustration.

"Really…" he muttered while making sure the Digimon across the room could not hear it. "It would be easier if I could just despise you."

* * *

In the end, the meeting took place inside the hospital, after all. Jenrya was picked by an ambulance and taken to the emergency ward. At the same time he was diagnosed not to be in any immediate danger and plugged into an IV line with saline, the doctors and Takato's mother futilely tried to get the former Tamer back on his own bed, the fact his room had been blasted to smithereens notwithstanding. Takato, however, insisted on seeing Jenrya first. Hirokazu and Kenta arrived in this time as well, followed by Yamaki, Janyuu and a man the Tamers had not met before.

"Father," Takako muttered, visibly surprised by the man's presence.

It was, indeed, the magnate, Kuroyama Shigeru: a truly impressive person, resembling more a soldier in a suit than a businessman. With a rough, square face, wiry black hair kept very short, broad shoulders, a natural tan and a naturally imposing, heavy presence; it was obvious the wisp-like Takako had inherited absolutely nothing from this manly exemplar.

To the Tamers' surprise, the first person this huge, 6'6'' monster who almost did not look Japanese greeted was in fact Takato's mother.

"Mie-san."

The woman smiled and bowed very respectfully.

"Shigeru-san."

Noticing his friends' mixed feelings at the two adults' apparent familiarity, Takato explained.

"Mom and Kuroyama-san went to college together. When Kuroyama-san started his own business, he hired Mom as his assistant."

When Kuroyama Shigeru's eyes fell on Takato's, the boy acknowledged him with a curt nod. While a brilliant and ruthless businessman, Takato also knew this man was a philanthropist and a caring father. He really had no reason to feel intimidated.

"Kuroyama-san, thank you for taking care of my sister all this time."

The huge man stared down at Takato, as if appraising him somehow. Becoming aware of this, Takako clung to her brother's side, holding his right arm and pressing it against her chest. There was nothing there, so Takato was not bothered at all.

"Takato-kun," the man finally spoke. "The last time I saw you, you were just a newborn baby."

He paused and then laughed briefly. It sounded like Takato's idea of a coughing tiger.

"Well, I guess I've seen you on TV and magazines a few times, ahaha."

His eyes shifting towards a certain Digimon for a moment, Shigeru then cleared his throat.

"How was it…'There used to be a river named Takato, but the name was changed because **nobody crosses Takato**'."

A gasp.

"You read my blog!" Terriermon squealed like a little girl. "Oh man, oh man, I should have recorded that, you voice's so cool!"

Takato facepalmed and ignored the palm not-very-tenderly patting his back.

"There, there," Ruki half-heartedly uttered.

"Blog…?"

"Nothing, Mom," he was already embarrassed enough. His parents most definitely did not need to learn of the Matsuda Takato Facts.

The billionaire laughed heartily, but it sounded more like the bark of a Doberman. Finally, he looked at his daughter.

"So, how long have you two known each other?"

"Actually, Kuroyama-san, it was Takako who found me," Takato answered. "On January 1st of this year. So it hasn't been four months."

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Takako's father admitted.

"Wait, weren't we together that day?" Ruki pointed out, and Takako strengthened her grasp on her brother for whatever reason.

"It was right after I left you, Ruki," Takato boringly explained. "Saa, I was going to check on Lee-kun. So, if you will excuse me, Kuroyama-san."

Takato bowed to the tall man before turning his back to him and Yamaki and making his way to where he knew Jenrya was resting in. This made his mother remember just what they were doing before Shigeru arrived. Needless to say, Takako was latched to her twin brother like a leech.

"Ah, Takato! Get back to your bed!"

"I can't hear you~"

"Takato!"

"Maa, maa…" the magnate made a dismissing gesture. "He looks healthy enough to me."

"Nah, he's just faking it."

All eyes fell on the source of those words. Renamon phased into sight right behind her Tamer, eliciting several blinks from the elder Kuroyama, unused to this event.

"You are perceptive, Ruki."

"Pfft. He's a terrible actor."

"Really…" Renamon, for once, did not conceal her mirth, and instead leaned closer to whisper in Ruki's left ear. "Mysterious child idol, Suzuka-chan…"

To this day, the true identity of the elusive and mysterious young idol is only known to Ruki, her mother, her partner, and Lucemon.

The suddenly beet red Makino Ruki shuddered at the memories before lashing at her partner.

"Shouldn't you be, like, invisible or something?"

"…very well," Renamon acquiesced before disappearing from view.

Ruki was about to go after Takato when she noticed another pair of eyes on her.

"…what?"

There was…something she could not read in Katou Juri's smile.

She thought it was kind of creepy.

"Umm, no, nothing at all~" Juri responded without losing that strange, strained smile.

* * *

Apparently Yamaki had some power in this hospital because, after he talked to the doctor, the entire gang was allowed to see Jenrya. There were warned they had limited time, as the boy was to about to be remitted to radiology.

Jenrya's eyes smiled when he saw Takato leading the pack.

"Back up and running, Takato…?" His voice sounded as tired as he looked.

Takato shrugged and grinned.

"Mah, you know, after two years of Ruki, a few Digimon can't really do—ow." He rubbed the back of his head and glared at the wine-haired girl. "Thank you for proving my point, Ruki."

Jenrya weakly joined in the chuckling, but his face quickly relaxed into a mostly flat stare.

"…so…can you explain why I'm like this while Ruki-san's pretty much fine?"

Takato chuckled some more before nodding. "Um, I guess I can."

"I thought it was just me being amazing and you boys being pathetic weaklings."

"Well, there's a reason you're the one with the uterus—OW!"

"Don't say such shameless things in my presence, Gogglehead!"

And just like that, Makino Ruki's approval rating in Matsuda Mie's mind went up several points.

"Moving on…" Takato decided to pretend he had not just been whacked on the back of his head. "I guess I don't have to tell you why we can use cards on ourselves."

Jenrya shook his head, and while Ruki snorted and crossed her arms.

"I'm already ashamed you of all people figured it out first."

"Hahaha, Ruki, you hurt me so~" Takato retorted, not really appearing to feel hurt in the slightest.

"Takato…" Jenrya spoke again. "I have…questions for you."

The younger (by a few months) boy assented and smiled bitterly.

"I guess as much. But…it can wait, at least until you're back on your feet."

The two friends exchanged warm smiles, the reflection of the trust they had in each other.

Soon after that, Jenrya was gone to get scanned, and the group was huddled together in a wide corridor outside the emergency ward.

"Well, Lee-kun will be fine with some rest," Takato declared. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get changed. This hospital robe is kinda drafty and I'm sure Ruki's sick and tired of looking at my butt."

"Thank you," the girl added with a very flat tone. "I was really hoping I wouldn't have to bring it out myself. As in, with my fists."

"I don't mind!"

Takato smiled tenderly at his gleefully-smiling sister, which in no way reflected his true thoughts. "I'm sure you don't, Takako."

He then turned back to his best friend. "I apologize for whatever mental damage I may have caused you," Takato spoke with a voice mockingly apologetic.

"I've seen far worse things, Gogglehead. I'll live."

"Like what, Ryo's butt? UGH!"

The entire group watched Takato fall on his knees after Ruki buried her right fist in his gut.

"I-I'm terribly sorry…" the rapidly blushing Katou Juri commented. "I thought…it would be rude to mention it…"

"That and you were sneaking a peek every three sec—agh!"

"Ara, my, Terriermon, what silly things are you saying~" Juri interrupted in a sickly sweet voice, acting as if she were not stomping Jenrya's Digimon's face after every word.

"Kazu…" Kenta whispered on his best friend's left ear. "Girls are scary."

"You got that right, man," the taller boy agreed. "Better let Takato deal with them all."

"You say that now…" Kuroyama Shigeru suddenly spoke from behind, leaning down to their height level. "…wait a few months and you'll be out for his blood for hogging all the attention."

"Pfft, like that could happen," Hirokazu spoke his ignorance out loud, to the amusement of the adults present. Janyuu and Mie chuckled merrily until they realized someone else was chuckling as well.

Yamaki corrected himself when he realized he had become the center of attention.

"Ufufufufu—uh, ugh, um…ahem…anyway, I think we should discuss our course of action..."

* * *

A few minutes before eight o'clock in the evening, the group had moved to the largest meeting room in Hypnos Headquarters. They had been joined by Takato's father once the bakery was closed and, surprisingly enough, by Impmon. Jenrya had joined them as well, the diagnosis being physical exhaustion and moderate muscular damage. Janyuu had been told to make his child rest and he was given a formula for painkillers as well. Yamaki had received a large sealed brown envelope, the kind that is used to store X-ray pictures.

The director of Hypnos had begun by introducing Kuroyama Shigeru as a private sponsor of Hypnos—apparently, much of the technology used in the Hypnos systems had been developed by Shigeru's industries. This was the kind of work that is usually done by the country's military research division, but that could not occur in Japan, a country without a permanent army.

That was when Takato's parents apprehensively explained the truth.

Takehiro and Mie had been best friends with Shigeru and his late wife, Suzuka—Ruki choked at the name, and then glared at the innocently smiling Takato—from way back in their college days. Furthermore, the business idea that would eventually turn Shigeru into a billionaire was his and Takehiro's brain child. When they decided to start their own business, Mie and Suzuka went along, the first as Shigeru's assistant and the second as their counselor on legal matters. It was around this time that Takehiro began to court his future wife.

When Matsuda Takehiro decided the high and mighty world of IT business was not his thing, after all, Shigeru was disappointed, but wished him the best. He did not even mind losing his assistant; and the four remained close friends even if they were not partners in business anymore. The Matsuda couple still claimed a minimal part of Kuroyama's industries' stock, which they saved in case their bakery did not work out after all.

Just as the Matsudas moved on to their new life, the Kuroyamas were in middle of a small crisis. After many failed attempts at offspring, medical tests revealed that Shigeru was in fact sterile. It was a crushing blow to him, having always been very confident of his masculinity, and looking the part as well. Suzuka was kind and accepting, and together they began to consider adoption as the alternative.

And that was when Mie got pregnant. With fraternal twins, boy and girl, to boot.

"To be honest, we were not very confident we could properly raise two children at the same time," Takehiro admitted, even if it was obvious it pained him to do so. "We were just getting started with the bakery, and we were not precisely raking in the cash."

"We still aren't," Takato flatly stated.

"Onii-sama," Takako added in the same flat tone. "We're the result of poor planning."

"I know. It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Takato!" his mother complained irately. "That's absolutely not…!"

She was stopped by the identical grins in the twins' faces. They might not look exactly the same, but their smile was pretty much copy-pasted.

"Uuugh…that's a terrible thing to joke about, you two."

Takato tried to look repenting. "Sorry, Mom."

"My apologies, Mother."

"Ah…" Mie suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Takako-chan, you really don't have to…"

"Un, it's okay," the girl dismissed the older woman's worry, shaking her head. "Mother is my biological mother; Mama is the mother of my heart."

The Tamers, sans Jenrya, exchanged uneasy glances at the suddenly heavy atmosphere.

"Onii-sama…"

Takako's voice was filled with gratitude and adoration. Her brother had taken her right hand and wrapped it tenderly between his own.

"My wife…Suzuka…died in the Yamanote Line accident four and a half years ago," Shigeru explained.

Jenrya nodded, having read about it in the net during his research on Kuroyama Takako. The others nodded a moment later, when they as well remembered that piece of news.

It was called an accident because, after four years, there is still no agreement on what happened. Survivors declared having heard "something like an explosion", and then the commuter train toppled to the right, skidding across the rails until crashing with the entrance of the tunnel leading into Takadanobaba Station.

Shigeru shook his head, obviously tortured by the remembrance, before looking at Takato. "I was surprised when your parents told me you were in that train, Takato. I'm glad…you're still with us."

"Eh!" Most of the Tamers cried out, the loudest of all being Juri. "Takato-kun was there!"

"Ah…yeah…"

"Then why didn't you tell us something like this!"

"Yes, Takato, why didn't you tell us?" Ruki asked in a far more sedate tone. However, Takato was good enough at reading Makino Ruki to understand just what he meant, and why there was so much disappointment on her face.

"_Why didn't you tell me, your best friend, something as important as this?"_

"I didn't want to see this reaction," Takato calmly replied, his body awkwardly tense, betraying his nervousness in his voice's place.

A hand fell hard on the meeting table, and all eyes fell on the owner of that hand.

"…sorry," was Ruki's only comment. No more was said about it.

Yes, Takato did not like talking, or even thinking, about the Yamanote Line accident.

Kuroyama Suzuka's death had always weighted heavily in his mind. Even before he knew her as his sister's adoptive mother, he remembered her as the woman who saved his life that day, and an innocent victim of Lucemon's horrible game.

It was Takako's turn to squeeze her brother's hand.

"Be strong, onii-sama," she whispered. She had known beforehand.

Even if she was Lilithmon, she was his sister and Kuroyama Suzuka's daughter, and thus deserved to know.

"Can we go back to the original topic?" the small girl sharply suggested.

"Ah…yes," Takehiro agreed. "Well…when we told Shigeru and Suzuka-san that Mother was expecting twins, we didn't really expect them to beg us for one of them."

"It was Suzuka's idea," Shigeru admitted. "She said that, if we were planning to adopt anyway, adopting our best friend's child would make it all the more meaningful."

"It was a difficult decision," Mie continued. "But, we knew Shigeru-san and Suzuka-san. We knew they were good people, and we knew they would give our child all the things a child needs and more. In the end, it took a while, but in the end we decided to go with it."

"And I will be forever grateful for that," Shigeru noted, before pausing. "Well…I must admit, I originally wanted to adopt the boy, but Takehiro would have none of that."

Takato and his sister scowled at the rich man's boisterous laughter.

"When you two were born, we decided to give you similar names," Mie confessed. "So that, even when separated, there would remain a bond between you."

"We agreed to tell you the truth…eventually," Takato's father added.

"But we obviously waited too long," Shigeru concluded.

"Well…" Takako shrugged. "It was not that hard for me to notice I don't look anything like Father or Mama."

"Yes," Shigeru nodded. "Almost two years ago, Takako finally cornered me and made me confess she was adopted."

"Then I did my research and that led me to onii-sama."

As Takako leaned on her brother's left side, Takato offered his short addendum to the tale.

"I was surprised, of course, but Takako's evidence was pretty damn convincing, so I accepted it fairly quickly. Besides, now I've got a cute little sister, which is awesome."

"Heheh, onii-sama called me cute~"

"Act your age, Takako," Takato deadpanned.

* * *

With the truth of Takato's suddenly-expanded family revealed, the group moved to what was truly important. Somehow, the air around the room had changed, and it truly looked like there was an invisible wall between Takato on one side of the table and everyone else. It looked like…

"Why does it suddenly look like the suspect has been called for interrogation?" Takako pointed out.

The Tamers and adults paused to glance amongst themselves. It really looked like that; like they were quietly accusing Takato of something.

"Leave it be, Takako," the boy tranquilly chided while he assumed a familiar posture on his seat. It was the way posture he usually used on his throne of red and black, with the right leg crossed over the left and his face resting on the longest phalanxes of his closed left hand.

"But," the girl insisted. "It's mean and unfair."

"It's the way humans are," Takato corrected with a voice the others in the room found most unusual, coming from him. "So, who's gonna be the prosecutor?"

In all honesty, after Lucemon, the idea of engaging in a battle of words with one of his friends felt like a refreshing break.

"I…I want to ask you a few questions, Takato," Jenrya stated.

"_Et tu, Jenrya?_"

The boy actually went a bit red in the face after hearing that.

"Ta-Takato! I don't mean to—"

The boy stopped at the sight of Takato's brimming eyes and wide grin. He also ignored the confused expression on his friends his age and the thoughtful expressions of the adults.

"It's not funny, Takato," Jenrya muttered with a tinge of embarrassment. "And how do you even know that phrase?"

"Actually, you have to blame Takako for that. She's been shoving books on my face since we met; something about 'expanding my horizons'."

"Umu," Takako uttered as she nodded. "Seriously, how horrible it is that onii-sama doesn't even know the great classics of literature."

"Takako, I really don't mind reading, but Dostoyevsky is a little too much…"

"I read Ana Karenina when I was 9…" the girl pouted.

"Yeah, well, I'm not insane like you."

"Onii-sama!"

"Can…can we please move on…?" Yamaki proposed.

"Yeah, let's."

"Onii-sama!"

"Ye-Yeah…" Jenrya rubbed his forehead, drawing his father's worry, but he quickly made a gesture to dismiss it. He wanted—no, he needed to make the questions himself.

"Takato…do you have any idea why Digimon are after you?"

Takato closed his eyes. There was really no point in bull-shitting his way out of this, right?

No, he would have to do this the hard way.

"I presume for the same reason Digimon are after each other."

"Data," Jenrya declared, and Takato nodded.

"You, I and Ruki all possess data. While it came from the same source, it's different for the three of us." He paused. "Ah, well, there's the Digivices as well."

"That's why you took Katou-san's D-Arc with you," Jenrya concluded, and Takato assented one more time.

"I feared that the Digimon would notice it on their way and eat it or something. That would not have been fair to Katou-san, would it?"

"Then again, now that I think about it, if I had dropped it on the way, maybe the Digimon would have fought over it and lessened their numbers before reaching the rooftop. Damn it."

Lucemon chuckled at that.

"So your pieces' lives you want to protect, but their possessions are fair game?"

Takato shrugged.

"It's just a Digivice; she would cry, but she would get over it."

More chuckling from the angel.

"That's rather cruel of you."

"You're complimenting me, aren't you?"

"Oh yes."

"Damn it."

Even more chuckling ensued.

"Then why are the Digimon not so intent in getting me or Jenrya?" Ruki prodded.

"Isn't it obvious? You have Digimon partners who can reach the Ultimate level," Takato pointed out. "You're even harder targets than your average wild Digimon. Me? I'm just a silly Gogglehead."

Ruki frowned, but she could not deny that argument.

While the "audience" pondered on what they had learned so far, Takako turned her head to whisper in her brother's left ear.

"I'm so wet right now, onii-sama…"

Takato's right eyebrow twitched.

"Takako, my nymphet of a sister," he began, speaking just as quietly. "If this is your way of making me feel better about myself, let me tell you right now it doesn't work."

The mousy girl grinned.

"See? I told you reading more would help your speech."

"I'm pretty sure 'my speech' was not what you meant to improve when you made me read Nabokov."

"Guilty as charged~"

"That's not it," a new voice entered the fray, and Takato's expression immediately hardened. "Or at least, that's not the whole story."

Takato and Impmon stared at each other, and the boy immediately realized he was not looking at Impmon, their former enemy turned ally.

_Well shit. He's woken up.

* * *

_

Takato glanced at Beelzebumon's piece on the board.

"I haven't done anything," Lucemon merrily declared. "It's just the natural course of things."

"Shut up, Lucemon."

* * *

It got even worse when Impmon's eyes suddenly shot wide open.

He had **seen something **in Takato's pupils, and it had led him to **understand something**.

"You…" the small demon whispered. "…you are…" Looking down, he realized his tiny hands were trembling. "Oh man, we're seriously screwed, aren't we?"

"Impmon?" Juri sitting to his left called in a worried tone.

The imp shook his head like a wet dog.

"Nothing! It's nothing…"

* * *

"He might be the Avatar of Gluttony, but that does not make him an idiot," Lucemon pointed out.

Takato only groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Why couldn't he ever catch a break?

* * *

Impmon refocused on the current topic at hand.

"You feel it, too, don't you?" he continued. "Renamon, Terriermon. It's not really that hard to understand why they're so eager to kill Takato."

"Yeah…" Terriermon admitted, to everyone's surprise. "I didn't talk about it because, to be honest, I think it's creepy as fuck."

Nobody seemed to mind the use of dirty words at the moment.

"I deal with it by writing ridiculous 'facts' about Takato on the Internet."

"Does it mean you'll stop now?" Takato asked, honestly hopeful.

"Hell no I/he won't," Terriermon, and strangely Ruki as well, responded at the exact same time.

Takato groaned. He lost nothing by asking, though.

"Renamon," Ruki continued. "What do they mean?"

The vulpine Digimon came into sight once more, standing behind her Tamer's seat.

"I…do not really know, Ruki. I believe I know what they are referring to, but I do not understand it myself…" In a very human gesture, Renamon placed her right elbow on her left palm and rested the underside of her muzzle on her right hand. "Some time ago, I joked about having romantic feelings towards Matsuda Takato, did I not?"

"Eh? You did?"Takato made an odd face.

Takako growled under her breath.

"Tch. To think I even have to worry about the Digimon…" she whispered, but Takato heard every word.

"You just couldn't keep that to yourself, could you?" he hissed almost pleadingly.

"Yes, I remember," Ruki responded with a strangely icy tone.

"Yes. Then you might remember I made that joke because I confessed Takato is in my mind very…strongly," Renamon continued. "I think it's likely to be related to what Impmon and Terriermon are talking about."

"It's like a pheromone," Terriermon explained…and then paused. "Is that the right word? I read it in a doujinshi."

"Yes, Terriermon, that's about right," Jenrya replied, not unlike a person agreeing with a rather stupid friend.

"Yeah, then, a pheromone. There's just **something **in Takato's data that keeps whispering in my head. 'Man, it would be, like, totally awesome if I absorbed his data'."

Jenrya was stunned by his companion's dire confession.

"E…Even now, Terriermon?"

"**Especially **now; I mean, he's right there, in front of me! I could just jump and chew off his jugular, like the rabbit from that movie."

"Yeah," Impmon agreed. "He's tired and he's dropped his guard; it looks like it would be so easy…"

"Give it a try and I'll break you with my bare hands," Takako announced without a hint of humor in her tone.

Girl and Digimon looked at each other, and Takato could tell they knew who the other was.

"Don't be silly; just because I think of doing it doesn't mean I'll actually go and try it; that's just stupid."

"Yeah," Terriermon continued. "I mean, Takato's my bro; my spare Tamer."

"Spare…" Takato muttered as if physically hurt by the statement.

"Besides, it's not like it's hard to ignore this…whatever it is."

"That's because you're a Vaccine."

Takato looked at Impmon, visibly impressed.

"You figured it out that far…?"

The small demon blinked.

"So you even know that? You're good, Goggles."

Ruki harrumphed on her seat. She never gave anybody permission to use her nicknames for her best friend.

Impmon liked the attention of others, so he explained.

"The effect is weaker the stronger you are; Ultimate Digimon are far less susceptible than Child-levels. Also, the effect is very weak on Vaccine-types, strong on Data-types and extreme on Virus-types."

Takato looked at Kenta.

"MarineAngemon is both an Ultimate and a Vaccine, so he probably doesn't feel it at all."

The tiny Digimon chirped as if to agree.

"Terriermon is a Vaccine and, even as a Rookie, all his fighting experience has made him quite strong."

"I'm awesome!"

"That's why he has little problem ignoring the pull."

Takato's attention then fell on his favorite lap pillow.

"Renamon's a Data-type, and the pull is fairly strong on her. I guess that's why you're daydreaming of me."

"I am **not **daydreaming."

"But you're both stronger than Terriermon—"

"Hey!"

"…and gifted with mental fortitude. That would be the reason the pull does not drive you to try to claim my data."

"Back in the Digital World, half our troubles getting here were Digimon eager to taste the Takato," Terriermon pointed out.

"And they were all Virus-types…" Renamon remembered the times Takato had been attacked—that is, the times Takato was not the one looking for a fight.

"Taste the Takato…" the bearer of that name muttered in partial disgust.

"Not much different from what I want to do, onii-sama," the sister promptly whispered.

"You be quiet."

"Maybe if you stuff **something **in my mouth…"

Takato's disgust was no longer "partial".

_Creepy! Too creepy!_

"But why didn't you mention this back during D-Reaper?" Janyuu inquired.

"Because back then there was no such thing," Impmon quickly answered.

Takato nodded. To be precise, the pull was too weak for them to notice it at that time.

"I only noticed for the first time when I met Takato again in the Digital World."

"Same here," Terriermon admitted.

There was a short silence after that.

"Alright, so the Gogglehead's data makes Digimon want to kill him," Ruki concluded. "No surprise there; sometimes I feel like killing him myself."

"My friend Ruki, ladies and gentlemen."

Juri and Terriermon giggled like little children.

"So, Goggle-dork, do you know what makes you so special?"

"How could I possibly know that?" Takato innocently lied.

Impmon had to really hold back on his cackling.

"Damn, you're really good," the little imp whispered in awe at the Gogglehead's guts.

* * *

Some time before midnight, Takato found himself alone in his room. There were still questions left unanswered, but it was getting late, thus it was decided they could wait one more day to finish the "interrogation".

He sat on the window frame, watching the night of West Shinjuku. He did not have a very nice view, his window looking out to a side alley and all, but at least the fresh night breeze did not reek of trash.

Suddenly, he walked across the room, towards the desk where his D-Arc and his deck laid. Idly, his right hand slid over the top card, making the entire stack lose its rigidity and slip to the side in the shape of a gentle slope.

It was not really a battle deck in the same way Jenrya's or Ruki's was. He no longer had a partner, so most of the cards he would normally use to aid him did not really work.

It was a deck to boost himself, of course, but, more importantly, it was a deck to survive the game.

"Maybe I should consider keeping specific cards in different pockets…"

Sometimes he just did not have the time to seek the specific card he needed. If he stored each card separately, or at least in smaller groups…

"But, I would need a lot of pockets…"

He paused.

Noticeably less wind and light was entering the room, which meant something was blocking part of the window.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Avatar of Pride?"

Takato frowned at the form of address.

"'Avatar of Pride', you say…"

He sighed.

"Have you come to kill me, Avatar of Gluttony?"

The tall and intimidating Beelzebumon Blast Mode snorted in disgust before unceremoniously sitting on Takato's bed.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that kind of sick joke, Takato. But, then again, you are—"

"**I am not Lucemon**," Takato fiercely declared.

"You could fool me, then," the Demon Lord jabbed. "The only reason the other guys don't recognize the meaning of the pull is because they have never been in **his **presence. But I have, and I remember."

"You have his 'aura', Takato. And when I look at your eyes, it is his eyes I see."

After staring at each other for a several tense seconds, Takato surrendered with a sigh.

"Look…" he began as he sat backwards on the rolling chair in front of his desk, resting his chin on his arms on top of the chair's backside. "I've spent every waking moment of the past four-and-something years with him, playing his game. It's obvious he has changed me." He paused. "I like to think I have changed him as well."

"Hmm…"

"So, when did you remember?"

Beelzebumon shrugged.

"I've had weird…visions for years already. Now I know they were memories. When I saw that pillar of light, right before the Digital Field appeared…I remembered everything."

"And they recognized you as well, that's why they retreated."

"SkullSatamon…used to be one of my soldiers, a member of _**Exercitus Excelsii**_. Of course he shat on his leather pants the moment he saw me, the fucking traitor."

"Traitor?"

"Well I didn't give the order to attack today, did I?" the winged demon clarified with a shrug. "He's obviously answering to someone else now; probably Barbamon, the smug piece of shit."

"Hmm…" Takato nodded, archiving this interesting piece of information. "So you don't have an army anymore."

"To hell with them, what did they ever do for me?"

"Fair enough. So, what do you plan to do from now on?"

The demon shrugged one more time. "The usual. If the others attack again, I'll help you guys; never liked any of those bastards anyway. Otherwise, I'll keep lazing around…until Lucemon figures out a way to use me, the fucker."

Takato snorted. Of course, Beelzebumon did not know Lucemon could control his every action if he wanted to. Such was the power of the Hegemon's Sovereignty.

"When that time comes, make sure to kill me dead, okay?" the grinning Ultimate Digimon taunted.

"No way," Takato refused. "I won't give up a single one of my friends to Lucemon."

"You're asking for too much," Beelzebumon countered with a stern tone. "You must be willing to make sacrifices to have a hint of a chance at defeating Lucemon."

"And sacrifices have been made, and will be made," Takato agreed. "But you will not be one of them. Besides…" Takato's face looked a bit resigned. "The only reason Lucemon has not won the game yet is because of his pride."

Beelzebumon frowned, so Takato explained.

"It's the only thing that stops him from simply overwhelming me with his endless number of pieces."

Or simply force Beelzebumon to attack Takato in that very moment.

"…true. So, you intend to keep things a secret."

"Lucemon's opponent is me," Takato firmly declared. "There's no point in getting the others in this mess."

"They're already in this mess. We all are knee-deep in this shit."

"That's not what I meant…!" Takato hissed.

As long as they remained pieces, Lucemon would see them as merely that: pieces, inferior to his true opponent and thus not worth his attention unless Takato actively used them.

If Takato told the others about Lucemon and the game, they would become more than that. They would become antagonists, and involve themselves more deeply. Lucemon would see them as obstacles to his victory and to the game itself, and would put a greater effort in removing them from the game board. At least, that was Takato's reasoning.

"Takato, you can't hope to defeat the Maou on your own."

"I'm not alone," Takato corrected. "But, as long as they fight whatever Digimon that comes to our world, they don't need to know there's a bigger plot."

Beelzebumon made a face somewhat resembling a scowl.

"…whatever. Just sayin'. But, you know, that secretive, controlling attitude you have right now is very Lucemon—"

"Oh, stuff it."

The Demon Lord grinned, and for a moment Takato only saw the Child-level form: the mischievous little devil, Impmon.

Another short silence followed. Takato stared at the uninspiring view he got from his window, while Beelzebumon examined his profile. Indeed, in this form, the only reason he felt the pull was because he was actually aware it existed.

"Hey, Takato…that sister of yours, she is Lilithmon, isn't she?"

"…yeah."

There was really no point in hiding it.

"I guess I don't have to tell you to be careful around that crazy bitch."

"No, you really don't."

Beelzebumon nodded and smiled. It was somewhat relieving to see Takato was at least aware of the nature of his enemies.

"But how does that 'Digimon in a human body' thing work, anyway?"

Takato shook his head in consternation.

"I don't really get it myself, but it seems it's the only way the other Demon Lords can make it to this world…with the exception of Lucemon….and you, I guess."

"…and that's why he needs to beat you."

"Yup," Takato sounded almost proud…and then he paused as he realized something stupidly obvious.

"How did you make it out of the Dark Area, anyway?"

The Avatar of Gluttony shook his head.

"It's the one thing I still don't remember. I have memories of the Dark Area, of the six armies and the other Maou…then there's a gap and then I'm Impmon."

"Hmm…that sucks. It might have been useful info…and maybe that's why you don't remember it."

"Hnn." Beelzemon got back on his feet, figuring out he had kept Takato awake long enough. "So, any idea when they'll attack again?"

Takato shrugged and shook his head.

"Who knows what goes in that angel's head?" he commented. "What bothers me is that today's defeat might have struck a nerve. The next round will probably be pretty nasty."

* * *

In the darkness of her room, Katou Juri sat alone; her head slumped on her desk. Her eyes lazily rested on the pictures standing on the flat surface. Her ponytail undone, brown hair fall down her upper back.

She was worried and afraid. Things were happening around her, like a turbulent vortex that threatened to swallow her tiny world, and there was nothing she could do about it.

It felt like something was about to begin.

Her friends, the Digimon Tamers, would have to fight again.

Furthermore, Takato…

"Takato…kun," she muttered, staring forlornly at the haggard boy on the group picture.

Takato was not a Tamer anymore. He did not have a partner anymore. How could he possibly fight anymore? What else could be expected from him? Why did he have to remain in the center of things?

Why was it always him?

She blinked.

When…did that change?

When did Takato stop being 'one of the idiot trio', as her grade school friends Ayaka and Miki called them, and became whatever it is he has become? Did becoming a Tamer do this to him?

But, then…why does he feel so different from Lee-kun and Ruki?

This afternoon she had learned that Takato's data attracted Digimon and made them want to kill him.

Once again, Takato was "special". Why couldn't he just be very good at sports or something like that?

She knew that the Tamers would try to protect him, of course. She also knew they would fail.

Because her precious Takato-kun is one who protects, not one to be protected.

Even without a partner, just like the day before, he would fight, and risk himself to protect this world. That was the kind of idiotic person her friend Takato-kun was.

She wished she could beat some sense out of him, Ruki-style.

"…Ruki…"

Makino Ruki.

Takato-kun's best friend.

To Katou Juri, Takato was a lively person she truly cherished; a precious friend from far back in her grade school days.

He was also the person she owed her life to. While she knew it was the combined efforts of the Tamers which saved her, she placed Takato in a slightly higher pedestal. It was he who extended his hand to reach her, and it was he who carried her—_bridal style, kyah!_—out of the Mother D-Reaper.

What was Katou Juri to Takato?

A precious friend he wanted to protect, like everyone else?

His first love?

Katou-san?

A finger reached to the glass that protected the picture, gently poking the glass before Takato's miniature face.

"Am I no longer…special to you…?"

Had she become just 'another of Takato's friends'?

…Makino Ruki.

Makino Ruki was not 'another of Takato's friends'.

Makino Ruki was 'Takato's best friend'.

Did she want to be Takato's best friend? Something else?

She did not know.

She just wanted to be meaningful to Matsuda Takato.

…special.

She wanted to be someone Takato could enjoy being with.

Someone he would show his true face.

Someone he could joke with, fight with and cry with.

Someone he could call by first name, without honorifics.

Someone whose family he could get along with as well.

Someone he could share private jokes and other secrets with.

Someone whose feelings he could read just by looking at her face.

Someone like Makino Ruki.

Makino Ruki.

"…Makino Ruki."

She poked on the tall girl's face on the picture, with enough strength to make the photo frame tilt and fall on its back with a quiet thud.

"…I'm so **jealous**."

* * *

**CHAPTER 02 END**


	6. Chapter Minus Two, Valentine's Special

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter Minus 02**

_**Valentine Chapter – The Boy's Cosmos, For That Girl

* * *

**_

It was not very often that Akiyama Ryo visited his fellow Tamers. His father expected him to devote himself full-time to his studies, now that the threat of Digimon was done and over with.

Ryo had a few things to say about that, but he decided it was wiser to keep them to himself.

Unfortunately, without wild Digimon Realizing in the world of humans, the Legendary Tamer's partner was not in the best of moods.

Ever since the defeat of D-Reaper, Ryo had found himself unable to reach the Digital World.

After Yamaki, Ryo was the most surprised to find out Takato pulled it off. He was ecstatic to have his partner back, of course, but it did not make the situation any simpler for him. Hopefully any of the Tamers would be willing to offer Cyberdramon at least a short spar. It would not be close to sating the Digimon's thirst for strife, but he could not ask for much.

He had contacted Ruki's cell phone—something the girl did not find pleasing in the slightest—to confirm they would be in the usual park that Saturday morning. If anybody could give his partner a satisfying battle, it was Ruki and her partner.

Cyberdramon landed at the base of stairs leading to Guilmon's former base, the usual meeting spot for the Tamers. Of course, the sudden arrival of the large and imposing Digimon drew more than a few gasps from the people in the vicinity, mostly young children and exercising adults.

Thanking the dragon after his feet touched solid ground, Ryo made his way upstairs.

He was greeted by a most striking of sentences.

"Wha-wha-wha…why-why should I give you Valentine's chocolate, stupid Gogglehead!"

With feet wide apart, hands on her hips and blood tingeing her cheeks, thirteen-years-old Makino Ruki bombarded a certain young boy with a most scathing glare. This boy was placidly seated on the top of the stairs, his back resting against the block of concrete which once housed his Digimon partner. The boy, while apparently unaffected by the glare, seemed to be a little embarrassed himself.

"I-I didn't say you **had** to…" the boy, Matsuda Takato, stammered quietly. "I just…I kinda thought…I mean, we're friends, so…" Finally, he shook his head like a wet dog as his mind surrendered. "You know what, forget it; I didn't say anything—"

"Ah, no, no, no, no, no, Gogglehead!" the girl, tall for her age, chided mercilessly. "I can't just push it out of my mind, now that you've said something like that!"

Her upper body leaned forward, bending around her waist so as to draw her face closer to the seated boy. The sudden proximity obviously increased Takato's discomfort, but his attempt to inch away was brought to a halt by Ruki's deepening frown of annoyance.

"Just what were you trying to say, Goggle-idiot? Hmm?"

"Uhh…really, Ruki, it was nothing; just me being a silly Gogglehead—"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that," the girl interrupted, right before stomping the concrete the concrete between Takato's knees with her right foot.

"Hiiii!" Takato shrieked, as a terrifying chill navigated through his nether regions.

"Don't change the topic, Gogglehead," Ruki demanded in a low, threatening tone. "Now, spit it out."

"Ah…ah…uhh…"

Takato's pupils danced around as his mind struggled to break through the red haze conjured by his girl friend's imposing presence, to find salvation in the rather strained smile of the so-called Legendary Tamer.

"Ah, Ryo-san's here! Hey! Ryo-san!" Takato called out, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

The older boy chuckled in response.

"You two are having a blast together as usual, huh?"

"Ah, ahahaha…" Takato chuckled uncomfortably.

"Exactly," Ruki pointed out, straightening her body to properly face the newcomer. "So don't butt in, Akiyama."

"Hello to you too, Ruki. How're things going for ya?"

"You…you really don't know shame, do you…?" the girl's voice barely came out from between gritted teeth.

"Aren't those words better aimed at Takato here?"

"Huh?"

The smiling Tamer looked down at one befuddled, younger boy.

"Like, what's the deal with all that stuff Terriermon writes about you?"

Takato groaned.

"Please don't mind the baseless drivel of that crazy rabbit, Ryo-san," Takato pitifully requested.

"Maa, maa, think of the bright side, Gogglehead."

"Goggle—" Ruki interrupted herself to solely glare at the impudent older Tamer.

"It's not like Terriermon has begun writing about, let's say, your amazing sexual prowess."

Takato moaned as he buried his face in his hands. Ryo could not stop himself from laughing. Ruki simply groaned in exasperation.

"You're calling up a storm in a glass of water, stupid virgin Gogglehead."

Takato moaned louder.

"Waah…" Ryo winced. "You're harsh, Ruki."

"It's 'Makino' for you, Akiyama. And why are you here, anyway?"

* * *

The threesome was eventually joined in by Jenrya, Hirokazu and Kenta (and their partners), and the latter two were engaged in a Digimon card battle while the more experienced Tamers discussed Ryo's current dilemma.

"Hmm…I guess Rapidmon could help with some of that stress…" Jenrya pondered.

"Speak for yourself! Why should I risk personal harm just to make ol'battlemonger there happy?"

"Terriermon…Cyberdramon's one of our friends as well."

"Friends don't beat other friends for stress relief!"

"Well, I don't know about that…" Ryo quickly seized the chance. "I mean, look at Ruki and Takato."

"It's 'Makino', you shameless jerk," Ruki insisted.

"Naah, Jen and I have come to the conclusion that their relationship does not obey the parameters of what we call 'friendship'. It's more of a 'Master and Pet' thing if you ask me."

"Terriermon!" a suddenly-very-uncomfortable Jenrya called out. It was probably the unholy aura somewhere to his left. "And don't add me in there like I'm your accomplice!"

"But, we're partners! You know, forever and ever, in poverty and wealth, in sickness and health, until death do us part!"

"That's the Catholic marriage, Terriermon…" a grinning Ryo commented.

"Bah, whatever. So, where was I? Ah, right, 'Master and Pet'." The green and white Digimon nodded. "It's like that, but I have to admit sometimes it's really hard to tell who is—BUH!"

"You're talking too much, rabbit," Ruki growled as she crushed Terriermon's head with her amazing iron claw technique. Pulled off his usual spot on top of his Tamer's head, the little Digimon could only flail his limbs helplessly in the air.

"Please don't kill my partner, Ruki-san," Jenrya half-heartedly requested.

"You should thank your Tamer," the girl instructed to the captured Digimon. "Unlike you, I actually find him bearable."

Jenrya afforded a tiny smile. He knew a compliment when he heard it.

"Um, guys…what about Cyberdramon…huh?"

Ryo found his partner, which led to a curious sight. The large dragon Digimon, obviously uninterested in the Tamers' drabble, had taken his distance from the group, and that somehow led to a "conversation" with the other person who had pulled himself away from the discussion.

"Like I said, Cyberdramon," Takato spoke, all the while leaning on a tree and offering a nervous smile to Ryo's partner. "Even if I wanted to fight you—which I don't—, we can't just start wrecking the place; I mean, we don't need to give people reasons to hate you guys."

The Cyborg Digimon just grunted in frustration.

"Yeah, I guess it was easier for you back in the Digital World." Takato scratched his right cheek. "Sorry about that."

Cyberdramon followed with another raspy grunt.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo walked over to the two, scolding his partner not unlike a mother dealing with a small child. "You can't challenge **Takato**; don't be ridiculous!"

"Yeah, really," Takato agreed while holding back his amusement. "What are you thinking?"

The dragon looked down at the boy and Takato somehow know that, behind that metal face mask, he was being glared at most heinously. Apparently Ryo's partner was not one for humor.

"Seriously," Ruki joined the new discussion, placing Terriermon back on his Tamer's head and allowing him to gasp for breath. "Gogglehead? He'd probably just trip on air and fall on your claws on his own, and that's just a sad way to die."

Takato nodded in eager agreement.

"Yup. Silly, puny Gogglehead, trips on his own shadow; that's me. You don't want to fight silly little me, Cyberdramon."

The former Tamer saw long clawed hands being clenched and relaxed, and he pondered whether the taunting had gone a little too far. Terriermon, having caught the new flow of the conversation, was already snickering, if only very quietly.

"Ah, don't be like that…" Takato spoke in a friendly tone, clumsily patting the Digimon's thick right arm. "I got you to open up to me back in the Digital World, so let's stay friends, okay?"

"Wha…?"

Takato and the Digimon never talked of their experiences together in the Digital World, thus whatever small thing they revealed easily drew the other Tamers' curiosity.

When Cyberdramon lifted his right arm, Ryo's first reaction was to reach for his D-Arc, suddenly fearing his partner would do the unthinkable. What really happened, however, was even more surreal.

Cyberdramon let his large hand fall on Takato's head…and then ruffled his hair enthusiastically.

"Gah—Cyber—my hair! My **neck**! You're hurting my neck! Too strong!"

"Whoa, Kenta, check that out!"

Hirokazu and Kenta had put their game on hold to witness the admittedly very odd scene. Terriermon's quiet snickering had grown into full blown laughter, and even Renamon had phased into sight, seated on a nearby tree branch, to look down at the unusual sight of the boy and the Cyborg Digimon.

"Not…this time…I guess."

"Holy crap, he talks!" Terriermon gasped. "That's, like, a Takato Fact on its own!"

While the other Tamers were left in the dark, Takato managed to figure out what the Perfect Digimon meant.

"Aah," he accepted, offering the belligerent Digimon a smirk to state he got it. Cyberdramon returned it with a nod.

Takato understood he would eventually have to help Ryo's partner sate his thirst for battle…again.

Not that he really minded; fighting Cyberdramon that one time was actually pretty cool…even if he got his ass thoroughly kicked.

"So, guys, have you come to a decision?" Takato finally inquired, drawing the discussion to a more proper course.

"Well…" Jenrya began, making a strange expression, half-frown, half-grimace. "We know we can't just stage a fight for Cyberdramon right away, like you just said."

"Yeah, I guess as much," Ryo admitted, before offering a smile to the goggle-wearing boy. "So, Takato, got any ideas?"

"Of all people, you ask goggle-brain…" the only girl in group muttered, ignoring Hirokazu's triumphant shout somewhere behind her. It appeared the game had been decided.

Takato made an unusual, pained expression.

"Ah, no…well…" He was seemingly looking for the appropriate words. "You guys are the Tamers, so you guys call the shots." He shrugged and smiled, even if it did not fully reach his eyes. "I'm just here because Ruki dragged me out of be—ow, ow, OW!"

Terriermon and Ryo snickered at the girl pulling Takato off the tree he had been leaning on by his abnormally stretched right ear.

"Don't talk like I'm dragging you against your will, Takato!"

"Ow! Ow! Just! Just like this! You pulled me out of bed just like this!" Takato continued, making a weird one-footed dance in the direction he was being pulled to.

"Your mother was pleased to know you would be waking up earlier than noon on a Saturday," Ruki commented.

"Well of course Mom would be happy…" Takato mumbled very quietly, hoping against all hope he would not be heard. "'Never thought you'd be pulled out of bed by a pretty girl, Takato.' 'You should listen to Ruki-san more often, Takato.'"

"…said something, Gogglehead?"

"Not in the slightest," Takato muttered bitterly. Ignorant women; they could not understand the true worth of his long hours of sleep.

"Good boy," Ruki responded, perfectly looking the role of a professional animal trainer. She then paused, as a different thought struck her mind. "And what was that 'you're the Tamers now' bullshit that just came out of your stupid Gogglehead mouth?"

"You know, you use that stupid nickname too ofte—"

"**Answer**."

The sudden, flash-freezing chill in Ruki's tone made Jenrya take an unconscious step back. Hirokazu and Kenta 'meeped' a distance away.

Ryo? The guy can take far worse.

"…well, it's true, isn't it?" Takato replied, surprisingly calm for the one who had taken Ruki's verbal attack at point-blank. "I don't have Guilmon anymore, so there's no point in me joining in the discussion, if it has to do with Digimon…"

The words struck a heavy chord in the Tamers present. It was something they (unconsciously?) avoided, as far early as Juri's loss of Leomon; a topic they kept mostly to their individual minds.

Just what did Juri and Takato feel, not being "part of the team" anymore?

"Takato…" Jenrya uttered, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Fortunately, one Makino Ruki was far more skilled at handling Matsuda Takato.

"OW!" Takato complained the moment knuckles feel hard on the crown of his head. "Now I'm pretty sure I did nothing to deserve that!"

"Of course you did," the girl countered. "Of all the stupid, goggle-headed things you could have said…"

Surprising the other guys present, the tall girl wrapped an arm around Takato's back; planting her left hand on Takato's left shoulder before pulling him closer to her. Instead of leaving the hand there, however, she clenched it to rain raps on Takato's head.

"Ow! Hey! Ruki-ow! What-the-ow! Hey!"

"Alright, Gogglehead, thinking game," she began, absolutely oblivious to the complaints of the boy she called her best friend (only privately, though). "If you still had that bread-eating machine you called partner…"

"Guilmon did more than that…" Takato whined pathetically.

"…how would **you**, oh greatest of Tamers, deal with Cyberdramon's little issue?"

"I…"

His eyes sought his other friends, those of similar gender, wordlessly wishing for release from the mildly painful grip Ruki had on him. Instead, he found friendly, expectant smiles. They wanted him to answer.

He knew he should have felt happy, and even a little embarrassed, at their eagerness, their friendliness and the value they put in his opinions, his thoughts, and even his very presence, despite no longer being a Tamer. Heck, to see such an attitude from Ruki of all people made his chest all warm and fluffy and nice.

Yes, happy and embarrassed would have been the 'Takato' thing to do.

As it was, he was only developing a mild headache. Maybe there was something in the rhythm Ruki was keeping. Happy and embarrassed would have to wait until next time.

Seriously, sometimes, Lucemon's absolute domination over his pieces seemed such a nice and convenient thing to have…

…thinking about it, Lucemon had been incommunicado for some time, hasn't he?

Takato mentally shrugged. He might as well enjoy the temporary peace before the nightmare he knew was sure to come.

"Well…I'm sure you already know this, but you can always ask Yamaki if he can arrange a place for Cyberdramon to unwind…like, dunno, the open ocean, or high in the sky."

"Um," Jenrya agreed with a nod. "I know we have to talk this with Yamaki, but fighting in the open sea sounds like a decent idea."

"Great," Ruki declared with an impatient tone. "Good luck with that. Later…"

The boys made odd faces at the sight of the girl walking down the stairs.

"You not coming with us, Makino?" Hirokazu asked before any of the others.

The girl shot the visor-wearing lad a tired glare after stopping and turning her body halfway around.

"It's not like you need the whole team for this; I already did enough by getting you all together, and to be honest, I don't want to spend my Saturday surrounded by low-quality testosterone."

Ryo and Jenrya winced at the…complexity of the girl's latest insult.

"Ugh…I didn't really get that, but I feel insulted nonetheless…" Hirokazu muttered.

"Have fun, guys; I guess I'll be seeing you around or whatever. Ta-ta~"

Ruki's voice showed her boredom and tiredness at the excessive male company. She made an unenthusiastic wave of her right hand to dismiss herself and resumed her walk down the stairs…and then she stopped about three seconds later.

"Huh?" Ryo uttered, wondering what bothered the fiery girl now.

After releasing a deep sigh, Ruki quickly retraced her steps back up the stairs, her violet eyes glowing with exasperation, and approached Takato, who was still standing close to Ryo and Cyberdramon.

"Huh? Ruki? What is it—wah! Ow! Oi! Ruki!"

"Do I have to command you to come with me like a house pet, Gogglehead!" the girl irately inquired as she once again pulled her best friend by his right ear, to the silent amazement of their audience of Tamers and Digimon.

"Wah—hey! I can walk on my own!"

"Then why the hell did I have to make back up the stairs, huh!"

"How was I supposed to know you wanted me to go with you!"

The snarl he got in response told him he had just given a terrible answer. It also helped that her pull on his ears became noticeably stronger.

"Ow! OW! Ruki! Didn't—didn't you say you didn't want to be surrounded by testosterone?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly, Gogglehead; you have no testosterone."

The Tamers upstairs (sans Hirokazu) winced at the skilled jab at the former Tamers' masculinity.

"HEY!" Takato complained most loudly. "That actually hurt! Ow! Ruki, seriously, you're ripping it off!"

Somebody at the upper end of the stairs made a loud whipping sound.

"I'll get you for that later, Terriermon!" Surprisingly enough, it was Takato who said that.

"How did you even know it was me!" the small Digimon shouted back in outrage.

"Mystical Gogglehead Powers!" Takato managed to respond before his and Ruki's figures left the others' visual field.

Ryo's eyes remained stuck in the general direction the two had left for a few more seconds, before turning to Jenrya.

"…are they always like that?"

"Well…" the younger boy looked rather embarrassed by the topic. "…if you ask me, last year they were not this…hmm…"

"Close?" the oldest and most experienced of the Tamers offered. Jenrya hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded.

"…yeah, let's go with that."

"I definitely don't mind!" a suddenly happy Hirokazu commented. "Takato keeps that wildcat distracted, which means we don't have to deal with her. It's win-win for everyone…except, well, Takato." The boy's mood dropped for an instant, and then quickly went back to giddy. "But that's okay; you know he's a sucker for helping others and stuff."

Ryo and Kenta looked at each other, digesting Hirokazu's words…and then sighed.

Way to ignore the context.

"Huh? Wha?" Hirokazu uttered, having heard the other two's reactions. "What's the deal with those faces? What did I say?"

"Nothing," the other two Tamers said in unison, declaring the end of this conversation.

"I wonder what Katou-san thinks of this," Jenrya admitted quietly, and only his partner heard it.

"Moumantai, Jen! Didn't Takato say Juri rejected him?" the odd rabbit-dog hybrid patted his Tamer's right shoulder with one of his long ears and looked in the direction the pair had departed to. "If those two actually get together, well, isn't that great? I mean, Takato is happy and provides a great service to mankind, I would never run out of material to tease them with, and we might even get to see dere-dere Ruki! Like Kazu said, it's win-win for everyone!"

"Your logic is a little warped, Terriermon…" the boy concluded, having decided it was really none of his business.

* * *

Renamon was a quiet Digimon. That's why she preferred to remain out of phase with the world, following her Tamers faithfully and invisibly; a non-existence that would not disturb Makino Ruki's ordinary life, or the lives of those around her.

Even that Saturday, she had done nothing but follow her Tamer the whole day, not making herself visible unless Ruki requested it…or Takato. In fact, it was the boy who almost always insisted in making Renamon join in the conversation, even if most of the time she could hardly follow the exchanges between the two humans.

It was not boring, following Ruki around the whole day. Renamon, while a mon of few words, had a very active mind, and she reveled in unraveling the mysteries of human nature, human thought, human personality and human interactions.

To Renamon, humans were very strange creatures, always placing their emotions on the forefront, and driving their lives by the consequences of those emotions clashing with another person's. Yet, at the same time, humans had the strange ability to turn those same emotions into power. It was completely different from the natural, animal survival instinct, which drives beasts to fight with ferocity when totally cornered.

It was not a capacity unique to humans—Renamon had noticed long ago that focusing on her wish to protect Ruki and stay by her side fueled the power of her fists and filled her with vitality she didn't know she had—but she believed Digimon needed the help of humans to find and understand this ability.

Renamon had also discovered long ago that individual humans could be extremely different in aspects beyond their appearance. Each and every single human was indeed a unique being, and Ruki was a particularly "unique" human, and not just by virtue of her being a Tamer.

The fox Digimon thought she already had a very good grasp of Makino Ruki. However, there was a side of her Renamon was still in the process of discovering, studying and understanding: Makino Ruki, as she interacts with others. For example, while Ruki was closer to the Tamers than, let's say, to the manager of the arcade center she frequented, the way she treated both Tamers and game center manager was pretty much the same, save for the obvious fact that Ruki actually spoke more to the Tamers.

Renamon knew that humans adjusted their attitude, personality and behavior to specific social situations. The Katou Juri that hung out with the Tamers was different from the Katou Juri that hung out with her school friends Itou Ayaka and Nakajima Miki, for example, and those two Juris were different from the Katou Juri that interacted with her family.

Makino Ruki was a lot simpler with her "social masks": she was distant and respectful to unknown people and distant acquaintances, like, for example, the man in charge of the parlor that sold her favorite vanilla ice cream; and she acted distant and disrespectful to her closer acquaintances, the Digimon Tamers. There was also, of course, the Makino Ruki that interacted with her family—no longer distant, but still hesitant to lean closer; no longer disrespectful, but not wishing to appear weak, mellow and submissive.

And there was the Makino Ruki that interacted with Matsuda Takato: she was rude, demeaning, insulting, blunt, sometimes inexplicably aggressive and almost sadistic in her attitude towards the boy, but her shine in her eyes and her small, imperturbable smile portrayed something Renamon could not properly place a word on.

The fox Digimon found it intriguing and fascinating. Thus, she enjoyed following the two.

Eventually, the day came to an end, and the two friends departed to their respective homes. At first glance, it had seemed like the usual weekend day, just like the many others they had spend together in the past six or so months. However, there had been a strange, lingering tension in the air: Takato would not look at Ruki fully in the eyes, and the girl's smile would not look fully sincere, not even when she actually wanted to smile.

It had all started with that comment Takato made by Guilmon's former home.

'Valentine', she believed he had said. Another thing Renamon would have to ask Hata-san about, she decided.

* * *

Ruki would not admit she was bothered by Takato's words.

In their years of acquaintanceship, as Takato had grown acquainted to the girl's speech and behavioral patterns, Ruki had to grow accustomed to Takato, as Hirokazu and Kenta so eloquently put it, "growing some balls". This involved both developing a resistance to Ruki's derisive words, and the ability to actually snark back at her. Even the Legendary Tamer himself, Akiyama Ryo, had admitted to the other Tamers—not in Ruki's presence, of course—that Takato had surpassed him, if only in "Ruki Management Skills".

"_Maa, well," _he had said. _"It was bound to happen sooner or later."_

Takato had learned not to be affected by every single scathing sentence coming out of his best friend's mouth. Also, he had grown able to say things he would have never been able to say to Ruki's face at the age of 11.

"_Ne, Ruki, would you give me Valentine's chocolate?"_

That was most definitely one of those things.

Ruki would not admit she was bothered by Takato's words.

Not that she needed to, as it was pretty obvious; this her family could attest to, as they wordlessly watched the growing girl early the next morning. It was Sunday.

"Who the hell does he think he is? He's just a Gogglehead, that's what he is; a stupid, pretentious, empty-brained Gogglehead who doesn't think before spouting out moronic things like…like…"

The girl's cheeks acquired a mild pink hue.

"Wuh-why would I have to give him chocolate? I'm not giving anyone chocolate, much less the stupid Gogglehead. Seriously, how insolent can he get?"

Makino Rumiko and Hata Seiko quietly watched the third member of their family monologue endlessly as she sat on the dining table and rested her head on her right hand, seemingly uncaring of her audience.

"She's…been like that since last night, hasn't she?" Ruki's grandmother wondered from the kitchen, where she was making the last touches on that morning's breakfast.

"Yes," Renamon answered, emerging from nowhere to stand behind Rumiko, the other woman seating by the dining table.

"…and it's not like he has reason to complain; I mean, I gave him a present on his birthday, didn't I? And on Christmas as well," Ruki paused, before adding a stubborn tone to her voice. "We-Well…it was a week late, I know, but he didn't seem to mind."

The young teen nodded to herself, satisfied with that statement. This allowed her to return her attention to deriding Takato's words from the day before.

"Hmph! Stupid, greedy Gogglehead."

"Is she even aware she's speaking out loud?" Rumiko pondered.

"I…think not," Renamon admitted. "Should I inform her—?"

"No," both mother and grandmother spoke at the exact same time.

Let the mature women have their fun.

"And, and, it's not like even **deserves** it, really. I mean, it's not like…I…I…aaah, it would make him fat! He'd become Balloon Gogglehead! And, and, everybody pampers him because he brought our partners and crap; someone has to put him in his place from time to time, you know? To make sure it doesn't get to his scatterbrained, Goggle-wearing head."

"She's really going out of her way to justify not giving him chocolate, isn't she…?" Rumiko commented.

"She got that obstinacy from our side of the family," a grinning Seiko commented as she carried plates and bowls to the table.

"Yes, but…you can't help but feel sorry for Takato-kun."

"I'm fairly sure Takato-kun is not expecting chocolate; he knows our Ruki better than that. He just wanted to rile her up a little…"

"…well, we **are **best friends and all, but…I mean, if I give Goggles obligation chocolate then the other losers will want some as well, and there is no way in hell I'm giving chocolates to the other two stooges."

"…and I would say he succeeded beyond his expectations."

"Bu-but, if Katou gives them chocolate and I don't…that…would look kinda bad, hmm? Hmm…but, then again, ju-just because he's not a Tamer anymore do-doesn't justify getting out of shape, really!"

Ruki clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Tch, mou...stupid Gogglehead."

* * *

Like that, February 14th arrived.

"You're up early today," Hata Seiko pondered at the sight of her daughter gobbling her breakfast in a rather embarrassing manner.

"Um," Rumiko admitted between mouthfuls. "Gotta hurry. Special plans."

"Hmm…" the older woman sipped at her vegetable soup far more sedately. "Do these plans have anything to do with the many phone calls you've exchanged with Matsuda Takato-kun in the past few days?"

"Ah…ahaha…" the blonde chuckled uneasily before flattening her stare. "You need more hobbies, Mother."

"It's your fault for being too loud when you talk on the phone. Ruki would have noticed as well if she actually paid attention."

"No way!" Rumiko whined. "If Ruki found out it would be such a bummer…"

"I think you're the one who needs a hobby," Seiko argued. "Seriously, to play along with Takato-kun…"

"It's all business, Mother," Ruki's mother declared before slamming her empty rice bowl on the dining table. She was done with breakfast.

"The stupid grin on your face does not really help your case, dear daughter."

"Ahaha…"

* * *

"Here! For you, Takato-kun."

"Hoe?"

Takato looked up his desk to almost crash with a red box with an ornate white ribbon. Following the hand holding the box, the boy's eyes quickly fell on a pair of bronze twintails. Adorable, flimsy twintails, swaying in the mild breeze leaking into the classroom from the open windows…ah, of course, there was a girl attached to those awesome twintails.

Twintails.

"Twinta—uh, I mean, Ayaka-san?"

"Umu," the girl uttered with a nod. "For you," she then repeated, once more drawing his attention to the box.

Takato blinked.

"Could it be…chocolate?"

The boy's classmate giggled and rolled her eyes.

"What else could it be, silly? Come on, you can't be **that **slow." She then pushed the red box onto Takato's hands. "Saa, take it; this is kinda embarrassing…"

"Ah, ah, sure!" Takato finally blurted out, hurriedly jumping to his feet, only for his left knee to bump on the underside of his desk.

"Gah! Ow, ow, ow…!"

Ayaka guffawed at the boy's seemingly incurable clumsiness. The loud impact sound drew the mostly full classroom's attention to Takato's desk, not to be disappointed by yet another of the boy's habitual moments.

"Seriously, Takato-kun, you need to—whaa!"

Unfortunately, that morning's ordeal was not over. The moment he tried to place his left foot on the floor, the hurting leg gave in, causing Takato to lose his balance and reach for the closest object.

Of course, it happened to be Ayaka.

The class, led by Hirokazu and Kenta, winced as one when both youngsters crashed on the floor with a loud clatter of metal—Takato's desk and chair, pushed away by their combined weights.

"Iyah…ow…you okay, Aya—ah!"

The girl had actually softened Takato's fall, his face coming to rest on the girl's stomach. Looking up, Takato quickly caught sight of a red box spinning high over the two, its contents fortunately held within by the white ribbon.

"Ow, ow, ow…Takato-kun, really…" Ayaka muttered in a tone that portrayed her pain…just before gasping at the sight of Takato's face rushing towards hers!

"Whoah!" the former Tamer exclaimed as he desperately reached for the box before it crashed on the floor, gasping exultant upon a last second success. "Alright! I saved the box, Ayaka…san…"

And that was when he noticed the twintailed girl's face, mere millimeters underneath his own.

"Ah…aaah…" The brown-haired boy quickly assumed his well-known nervous expression. "Ahahaha…umm…sorry?"

The windows vibrated when Ayaka shrieked in embarrassment, a second before unleashing rightful feminine vengeance upon the careless boy.

"Serves you right, you, you…shameless…Gogglehead!"

_Gogglehead? _Takato could not help but think while prone on the classroom floor.

"Hmph!"

Takato could only hear the girl's steps as she stomped away, his eyes only able to stare at the ceiling, unwilling as he was to stand up just yet. His ears still worked fine—even if his head was still spinning a little bit—, so he could catch his friends' and classmates' conversation.

"Aaaah!" He recognized that voice as Ayaka's best friend, Miki, a petite girl with neat black hair about as short as his. "Ayaka, no fair! We agreed we would him the chocolates together!"

"Be grateful, then!" the other girl howled in response. "At least you didn't end up caught in his reckless, perverted claws!"

"Oi, oi…" Takato muttered to himself. "That's kinda unfair…" He decided to get up before Ayaka accused him of trying to peek under girl's skirts or something.

"Mmm, mou! Whatever!" Miki declared before prancing over to Takato, who had just managed to shift to a sitting position on her floor. "Takato-kun, here."

She offered a hand to help him stand back up, while the other carried a dark brown box with a red ribbon.

"Ah, thank you, Miki-san," Takato said with a grateful smile the girl quickly returned, and then reached for her stretched hand…

"Aaah!"

The hand which let go of him just a second later, sending him backwards until the back of his head struck the side of his desk.

"Gah! Oww…"

"Ayaka!" Miki cried murder, stomping the floor for good measure. "Your box is bigger than mine! That's so not fair!"

"Oh, come on!" the other girl retorted from the opposite side of the classroom.

Takato felt a little piece of his soul crack when Miki rudely threw her Valentine's gift on his lap before stomping over to the obviously far more important task of arguing with her best friend. Now that he really expected any affectionate feelings to come with the chocolates, but still…

"Oi, oi, how come Takato gets chocolate from you two?"

_Since when do you even care about Valentine's Day, Hirokazu…? _Takato wondered.

"Ah, well…" Miki's anger quickly diffused into mild embarrassment. "I mean, he went on his own to that Digital World and brought your friends back, didn't he?" she explained. "We thought it was kinda cool; I mean, before the whole Digimon thing, nobody would have expected that guy to do those kinds of cool things!"

_Keep twisting that dagger in my chest, would ya…?_

"We?" Ayaka interrupted. "More like you did and then pushed me into doing this."

"Muu…" Miki pouted. "It's kinda embarrassing to give chocolates alone…"

"Maa, who cares about that!" Hirokazu erupted.

"But, that's what you asked…" Kenta muttered a step behind his best friend.

"We're Digimon Tamers, which automatically makes us awesome!"

"Not at all," Ayaka's turn to mutter.

"There's no way you don't have chocolate for us!"

Miki sighed and reached for her schoolbag. "Yeah, yeah, I have giri for you two idiots as well…"

Hirokazu grinned triumphantly.

"Alright! Did you hear that, Kenta? Our first Valentine's chocola—SO TINY!"

"Take it or scram!" Miki shrieked back.

Takato chuckled at their antics when a figure approached him from his right.

"Are you alright, Takato-kun? Your head…"

Katou Juri descended upon the hapless Takato; truly an angel of mercy, healing his wounded soul.

The former Tamer returned Juri's look of consternation with a gentle smile to assure her of his good health.

"_**Don't mind, don't mind**_," he spoke in English for whatever reason. "Good morning, Katou-san."

Convinced that the nasty-looking hit did not inflict significant harm, Juri showered Takato with her sweetest smile, the one that for years had rendered Takato a blushing, stammering wreck.

"Um! Good morning, Takato-kun!"

Of course, it was just as effective this time. Even if his feelings dwindled and changed, the power of that smile was unstoppable.

Fortunately for him, it did not last long. Unfortunately, it was only replaced by the cutest little pout.

"Mou, Takato-kun, really…won't you call me by my name? Juri-chan?"

"Ju-Ju-Ju…**chan**!" Takato squeaked in a disturbingly high-pitched voice, close to the one he used as the Mysterious Child Idol, Matsushita Suzuka.

Juri giggled, further sinking Takato within his personal pit of embarrassment.

"Not 'Jujuju-chan', silly! Juuuuu-ri-chan! Can't you say it for me, Takato-kun?"

"Ah…aah…uh…" Takato's strained grin looked rather creepy, lop-sided as it was. Even after the Tamer experience and the Lucemon experience, he was not really good at handling Katou Juri.

She was too bright for him. Too bright!

"Buuh," Juri complained, puckering her lips out in the most adorable manner and making Takato blush even redder. His pupils only drifted away from those thin lips when they noticed a red similar to his own coloring the girl's cheeks as well.

"Then, maybe, if I give a special present to Takato-kun…" the girl shyly offered, reaching for her bag.

"Katou-san, you don't mean…?" Takato began, not really able to hide the excitement inflaming his chest.

It was one thing to receive chocolate from a classmate impressed by his past deeds. To receive chocolates from his cherished Katou-san would make for a truly wonderful day!

"Juuuuuuuri-chwaaaaaaaaan!"

Anyone who looked closely enough would have noticed both Takato and Juri twitching at that.

Hirokazu, dragging Kenta with him, had pounced on the two former Tamers like a hungry hyena.

"Juri-chan, good morning!"

"Ah…good morning," Kenta added a lot more sedately.

Juri, who happens not to be an idiot, could easily read Hirokazu's true feelings.

"Yes, Hirokazu-kun, I made chocolates for you. For Kenta-kun as well."

"Alright! Real chocolate!"

"Oi!" Miki exclaimed in the distance, and soon dragged Ayaka as well to get a closer look.

It did not take long for Juri to present the Tamers, former and current, with their Valentine's gifts.

"Ah, umm…" Juri began, looking very bashful. "It's my first time doing this, so…I, I'm sorry if they didn't turn out that well…bu-but, they're all the same, really!"

"Takato's is bigger," Hirokazu quickly countered in a deadpan tone.

"And it's the only one that's heart-shaped," Miki added in the same tone.

"And she sprinkled perfume on the box," Ayaka finished.

"The-They're all the same!" Juri repeated in a squeak, not very convincingly.

* * *

Makino Ruki had a problem.

She was also extremely pissed off.

But, above everything else, she had a problem.

She had left her home with a victorious smirk on her face. It was February the 14th, and she had not bought or, gods forbid, **made **chocolate. Not for Takato, nor for anybody else.

**She had won.**

She would revel on the boy's disappointment as his baseless hopes came crashing down, and she would feed on his tears.

Yes, Makino Ruki was a very pleased girl when she left her home.

Her smirk lasted all the way to her all-girls' school, the one she would belong to for five more weeks before moving on to Middle School. It lasted as long as the shoe lockers just past the main entrance, right until she opened the small cubicle with her name on it.

The source of Makino Ruki's current problem rested on her desk, the target of the girl's most terrifying glare, as if hoping that staring at it hard enough could make it disappear. Unfortunately, the ways of the universe were not nearly as merciful and, in fact, the hated object of Makino Ruki's glare was only attracting more and more attention from her usually distant classmates.

The heart-shaped box of chocolates bigger than her head was not really the problem—well, not much of it. So she got chocolate on Valentine's Day; she could live with that, weird as it was…save for the fact that it had become the topic of discussion amongst her classmates and pretty much everyone who had witnessed the moment she found it in her shoe locker.

The real problem came from the note attached to the box.

"_This will appear very sudden, but I have admired you for the longest time. I truly hope my feelings reach you, sweet as they are, just like these homemade chocolates._

_With love,_

_Your Secret Admirer (and hopefully more~)"_

Ruki glared at the heart mark at the very end, hoping it would somehow catch flame.

A secret admirer.

The girl was very aware, extremely aware, in fact, that she attended an all-girls school.

"Um, Makino-san…" a girl with braided black hair and glasses approached Ruki from behind, one hand pressing a stack of papers against her pubescent body while the other reached for the redhead's right shoulder.

Jerking in frightened surprise, Ruki quickly turned around and rudely pushed the hand away from her.

"I-I don't swing that way, damn it!"

"Uh?" the other girl, definitely far more nervous and frightened than Ruki, took a step back at the sight of the Tamer's almost feral expression. "No, uh…I'm…sensei…asked me to hand these in…"

A trembling hand extended a sheet of paper to Ruki, who grimaced and blushed as she realized just what she had done.

"Ugh…my, my bad, class rep," she gruffly replied, grabbing the document rudely in an attempt to save face and preserve her tough girl image.

The whispers and giggles all around her told her it was not really working.

_Alright, that's it. Whoever's behind this must die._

Our Makino Ruki is that kind of selfish heroine.

* * *

Lunch time was almost over. The Tamers and former Tamers, joined by Juri's girlfriends, were almost done with their meals, except for Matsuda Takato, who was pretty much finished, and thus decided to try having dessert that day.

"Ah!" the short-haired girl, Miki, exclaimed as she noticed what rested on Takato's hand. "That is…"

She did not get a chance to say more before Takato put the small, cubic-shaped chocolate piece in his mouth.

"Hmm…so this is Miki-san's flavor, hmm?" He smiled in delight, much to the girl's embarrassment.

"Do-Don't say it in such a shameless way, you ero-Takato!"

That was when the distinguishable sound of Juri's ringtone filled the classroom, drawing all eyes to the quiet girl, who made an apologetic look before reaching for the mobile device.

"Eh? Ruki…?" she uttered after glancing at the caller ID screen, and Takato perked up, doing his very best not to grin like a loon. Juri moved the phone closer to her right ear. "Um, hello…?"

The others watched in silence. Juri blinked two times, then her eyes widened a bit, and finally she put the mobile phone down, looking at it confusedly before extending it to Takato.

"Ruki wants to talk with you, Takato-kun."

"Really," the boy replied, ignoring the sudden looks of interest from Ayaka and Miki, who were always eager for potential gossip. "Sorry for the trouble," he said as he reached for Juri's phone.

"Ah, no, it's okay…" Juri responded, sounding a bit forlorn for some reason. Takato did not pay attention to it, however, drawing the device to his right ear.

"Ruki?"

"_GOGGLEHEAD!"_

Takato's ears rang, and the others were actually pushed away from Takato by the intensity of the girl's yell. The boy winced and shook his head before moving the phone close again.

"Uhh…hello to you too…I think."

"_This is your doing, isn't it! You shameless, insolent Gogglehead! I swear, I'll hunt you down after school and shove those goggles up your—"_

"Ruki, what in all gods' names are you talking about?" Takato interrupted, doing his best to keep a calm demeanor in his mirth. He loved drawing out Ruki's reactions almost as much as she loved messing with him.

"_The chocolates! In my foot locker! I know they're your doing! I know it!"_

Takato faked his surprise.

"Someone gave you chocolates, Ruki!"

Hirokazu's chopsticks slipped off his fingers. Juri gasped, and her two friends began to giggle like…well, teenage girls.

"Waah, Ruki, I'm so happy for you!" Takato continued. "I knew one day somebody would see your charm—"

"_Shu-Shut up, Gogglehead! Don't pretend you know nothing!"_

"Wa-Wait, Ruki, are you saying you think I was the one who gave you those chocolates?"

"_Only you would be so shameless!"_

"Ruki, please," Takato tried to sound exasperated. "I don't think I would be even allowed in that school of yours. I'm a boy, you know? I don't think they're very welcome over there."

"_Uh-ugh…"_

"Besides, it's Valentine's Day. Girls are supposed to be chocolate to boys today, not the other way around." He paused. "Ah, but I guess things are different in all-girls' schools, huh. Waah…the 21st century is really amazing…"

"_Stop talking like an old man! Guuuh!" _Takato could see the girl pulling her hairs on her school desk. _"If you didn't do it, then…Akiyama? Nah, no way, not his style…aaah!"_

"Ruki…" Takato began, ignoring the quiet snickers around him. "Maybe you just have to accept the fact that there's a lovely girl out there who has seen your many good points and now wants to get closer to you—"

He blinked, looking down at the phone screen before offering it to its owner.

"She hung up."

And the audience roared in laughter.

"Oh, damn! That's…Makino…! That's rich!" Hirokazu gasped out between laughs, accompanied by Kenta, Ayaka and Miki.

"Takato-kun, just what…?" Juri asked as she put the phone back in her schoolbag.

"Someone dropped chocolates in Ruki's foot locker and she thinks it's a prank," the boy concisely explained. "Seriously, I feel sorry for whoever did it; her feelings didn't reach Ruki in the slightest."

"You mean, you didn't…?"

Takato chuckled and shook his head.

"**I did not place those chocolates in Ruki's foot locker."

* * *

**

Nothing of the afternoon lectures made it to Ruki's brain.

To make things worse, her nightmare continued after the last bell rang.

"Wha…wha…"

Around her, she could hear the rumor mill turning again, but she paid it little heed.

There was only her, and the lovely pink envelope waiting for her in her shoe locker.

With the eyes of a hungry predator, she looked around her, as if expecting the culprit to return to the crime scene. Her wicked eyes made many girls flinch, but just as much were plainly amused by the sight of the Ice Queen, Makino Ruki, so bothered by something like a love letter.

"Guuuh…!" the rapidly blushing girl uttered miserably. She wanted to run, away from this damnable place. They were all making fun of her!

She hurriedly changed to her outdoor shoes, grabbed the envelope and departed from the school. She did not run; of course not—her pride would not allow her to do so. Instead, she walked with her head held high and her eyes facing only forward, unhampered by the whispering and rumor-mongering around her.

"Ruki," the familiar and somewhat relieving voice of her Digimon partner spoke from behind. "Are you unwell?"

"Oh, 'unwell' doesn't begin to describe it."

But, there was no escape from the nightmare.

"I'm home…guh," Ruki spoke as she stepped into her house's dining room, only to catch sight of an unusual explosion of green and red in the room where the color of wood was predominant.

"Isn't it lovely?" Hata Seiko commented, acknowledging her granddaughter's presence by bringing the flower arrangement on the dining table to her attention. It was a beautiful, expressive thing, obviously made by a professional by elegantly placing three dozen red roses together.

"It…is very beautiful, Seiko-san," Renamon agreed, and Ruki glared at her like she had just been betrayed by her partner. "Did you buy this today?"

"Wha?" the woman was surprised for a moment, before laughing merrily. "Oh, no, no, Renamon. This is not the kind of thing a person buys for herself."

"I…do not think I understand," the Digimon admitted, stepping closer to the table to examine the flower arrangement. It smelled good as well.

"It's a gift, from someone to Ruki."

"Urk."

Renamon's attention fell on the card lodged in between the red flowers. Taking it in her right paw, the fox Digimon only needed three seconds to read it.

"Give me that."

Renamon did as told by her Tamer, handing over the small pink card for Ruki to read.

"_See you tomorrow, my dear and precious Ruki._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer."_

…_I want to die._

The girl's lower lip trembled, and she hoped against all hope the other two did not pay much attention to her flushed face.

"You don't see this kind of romance nowadays," Seiko idly commented, before walking over to the kitchen. "Tea's ready, if you're interested. Renamon?"

"…I'd appreciate it, yes."

"In a minute…"

Ruki's only response was a wordless grunt before hurrying to the solitude and relative comfort of her bedroom. She still had the second, unopened, note she found in her shoe locker.

"_I know it's not proper of me to do things this way, and I apologize for the trouble I may have caused you."_

"Like that will save you when I get my hands on you."

"_Thus, if it is acceptable, I would hope to meet you tomorrow, face to face, so that I can express my feelings the right way._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer."_

The girl paced around her bedroom for quite some time before dinner, looking not unlike a caged lioness.

She had a secret admirer, someone who apparently had…those…feelings…for her. Someone willing to send her gifts and chocolate on Valentine's Day, regardless of their recipient being a girl…in fact, it was highly likely her secret admirer was a girl as well. It was not just the fact that the person had dropped the chocolates and notes in her shoe locker, or the choice of pink envelopes and paper; the calligraphy, the formality and the wording were also quite feminine.

"Ugh…" This was one of many meaningless noises coming out of Ruki's bedroom that afternoon.

When she returned to the dining room, that evening's meal was already served. Renamon calmly sat by one side of the table, sipping green tea placidly, while Ruki's grandmother sat on the chair across, distracting herself with a magazine.

"So…" Seiko began the moment Ruki stepped in. She was not even trying to hide her amusement. "…what is this about you getting chocolate?"

It was a testament to her willpower that the girl only allowed her right eyebrow to twitch before turning to her Digimon partner. Renamon glanced at the redhead out of the corner of her right eye before placing her cup of tea away from her muzzle.

"…I take it I should not have shared that, Ruki?"

Twitch.

"…no. No, you should have not."

Ruki decided to fill the rice bowls before sitting down herself.

"Well…" Seiko continued. "I honestly don't know what to say…"

"Would it be too much asking if you say nothing at all…?" Ruki suggested almost pitifully.

"…on one side, I'm happy there's someone out there to whom you are clearly precious and important…" Seiko said, utterly ignoring her granddaughter's plea. "But, on the other side…I'm not sure if I want my granddaughter straying into that path…"

Ruki actually whimpered at that. Like a kicked puppy.

"I wonder what Takato-kun would think of this."

And just like that, Ruki remembered just who she was.

"Wha-wha-what does the Gogglehead have to do with anything! Huh!" she angrily retorted.

"I'm just saying…" Seiko muttered, quite acquainted as she was with Ruki's explosive personality.

"And if you really need to know, he sounded very happy about it," the girl continued in a stubborn tone and took a seat next to Renamon. "Mom?"

"It seems she will leave straight to some party after leaving the studio," Seiko explained. "It seems the Special Christmas issue of Monthly Fashion was a really big hit."

"Really…!" Ruki's breath got stuck in her throat when she remembered the center piece of that special issue.

The birth of an idol.

"Ugh…"

As if responding to Ruki's groan, Seiko put the magazine on the empty space on the table where Rumiko's meal would have normally stood, allowing the girl Tamer to see the cover…

There was an unusual and very unsettling "crack" sound in her mind.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Seiko was startled by the unexpected cry. It was fortunate she had not reached for the food yet.

"Ruki?"

"Aaaaaaaaah!" the girl repeated, pointing at the magazine cover with a trembling finger. It was to be expected, considering the figure posing there; hands on her (?) knees as she leaned forward to smile sweetly to the camera.

"_Suzuka-chan Returns! With the February Collection!"_

"Oh…yes," Seiko commented, having noticed what claimed her granddaughter's attention so overtly. "Lovely girl. She's posing alone this time, though."

"Ugh…uhh…"

"Rumiko calls her 'the future of fashion modeling'."

"He shouldn't even be the present!"

Ruki wondered if her grandmother was just pretending not to know who Matsushita Suzuka truly was. She guessed her mother must have told her Suzuka is in fact…

"_I don't think I would be even allowed in that school of yours. I'm a boy, you know? I don't think they're very welcome over there."_

"Ah…tha…tha…that, that **bastard!**"

She did not even waste time wondering whether Takato would actually go as far as to cross-dress to make it to her school, find her shoe locker and drop the chocolates there. It left the open question of the second letter—Takato must have been in his school at the time—but she paid little heed to that.

She would not bother pondering any other hypothesis: in her mind, it was already clear as water that Takato was the culprit.

Seiko thought of correcting Ruki's rude language, but quickly decided otherwise. Instead, she turned her attention to her meal, quietly smiling as she wondered how this would change those two shameless pranksters' plans.

* * *

At the end of Takato's school day, Hirokazu offered him the usual invitation to play card games; sweetened by the chance to eat their Valentine's chocolate at the same time.

Takato suspected the tall boy just wanted to get his hands on some of the chocolates he had received from Juri.

"Ah, sorry, sorry…" Takato rejected the invitation with a nervous tone. "I…kind of have a date in a while…"

"EEEEEEEEH!"

The reaction to that was a lot…louder than he expected. Probably because it came from more than one person.

Juri's backpack slid off her hands and fell on the floor with a clatter of notebooks and other utensils.

In an instant, Miki was well within Takato's comfort zone.

"Eeeeh! Seriously! Who is it! Who is it! Is it the Makino girl! It's her, isn't it!"

Takato grimaced. "After that phone call, you'd have to drag me kicking and screaming to get me closer to her." He paused. "And we're not like that."

"Hmm…" the short-haired girl's toothy grin showed she was not the slightest bit convinced. Still, she turned her mischief to her best friend.

"Too bad for you, Ayaka,"

The twin-tailed girl stiffened as blood eagerly rushed to her cheeks.

"Wha-wha-what about me! I'm not…I've never…stop messing around!"

It was not much of a surprise for Takato to find himself followed as he exited the classroom and made his way to the school gate. Some distance behind him, Miki still teased Ayaka while Ayaka reminded her friend just who came up with the idea of giving Takato chocolates in the first place. Further behind, Hirokazu grumbled about 'losing their buddy to some **chick**', while Kenta chuckled quietly. And way in the back, Katou Juri followed the group, her head lost in unknown thoughts that made her face show pained expressions.

Of course, Takato did not see any of that. He still had time, but it was safer to hurry: his "date" for that day would not forgive lateness.

What he did not expect, though, was the person waiting for him by the gates. As expected, her presence summoned the attention of everybody nearby, children and adults alike. Upon sighting him, she raised a hand in salutation and offered him a smile worth capturing with a camera.

"Yo!"

The former Tamer blinked in honest surprise.

"Rumiko-san."

Katou Juri's belongings clattered on the floor one more time.

Miki exploded.

"A stunning, mature lady! You-You shameless flirt! Ero-master!"

Takato gaped at the shameless girl.

"Wa-wait a second! It's not like I have that kind of relationship with Rumiko-san!"

The aforementioned Rumiko-san was holding back her giggles.

"You just said you were leaving for a date!" Miki insisted, and Rumiko raised an eyebrow at that.

Takato scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, that was just to save appearances…"

"What a shameless person," Miki deadpanned.

* * *

In the end, the others left Takato alone with the beautiful woman, but the looks on their faces made clear that he had not heard the last they had to say about this. His closeness to Ruki was already a surprising development; adding her mother to the equation only fed the rumor mill.

"Sorry for causing you trouble, Takato-kun."

"Ah, they're always like that," Takato dismissed the woman's words. "Kazu still doesn't forgive me for becoming 'real friends' with Ruki, Kenta doesn't really care, and the others…well, they're girls."

"Girls, hmm…?" The smiling blonde looked down at the boy calmly walking by her side. She guessed Takato was still in that oblivious stage. It was endearing, in a way. She did not date as many boys before Ruki's father as her daughter might think, but they were all older than her.

Her daughter's relationship with this boy, odd and quirky as it was, made for a refreshing change.

"Um, Rumiko-san, if I may ask…you are…rather well dressed today."

"Ah, yes," the woman's smile became all the more radiant. Takato found it impressive. "The Christmas issue was incredibly popular, as you already know, so we're having a little get-together to celebrate."

Popular indeed. Takato still had a large pile of fanmail he had not replied to yet.

"Everyone was disappointed to hear Suzuka-chan would not make it, but, let's be honest: she would be a lone girl in a party for adults where everyone will get drunk."

Takato chuckled. "And it only adds to her mystery."

"That too," the woman agreed, joining in the chuckling. "I'm sure the February issue will be a hit as well."

"None of my business," Takato replied while shrugging. "I'm done with fashion modeling."

"Oh, that's what you said on December, Takato-kun," the blonde spoke merrily, as if she were already making plans for the next photo session.

"Well this time I mean it."

"Yes, yes, whatever you say~"

Takato's glare actually looked more like a pout. In the end he decided to shift the topic.

"So, how did things turn out?"

Rumiko smirked and offered her open right hand. In response, Takato returned the smirk and high-fived.

"Flawlessly," the woman replied. "I had no problems dropping the chocolates and the second letter without any student noticing." She chuckled. "Ruki must be pulling her hairs off…even if she figures it out somehow."

"Bah, she has plenty of hair."

Rumiko laughed. "I know I should not approve of this, but I keep telling myself Ruki needs these kinds of things in her life."

"I know," Takato agreed. "That's why I do it."

"I thought you did it for our twisted amusement, Takato-kun."

"Nah, that's just an added bonus. I always put Ruki's needs first and foremost."

The woman shook her head at the boy's mock seriousness.

"Really, what did my daughter do to deserve a friend like you?"

"I know!" Takato insisted, and the odd couple burst into laughter.

They eventually made it to the entrance of a certain shopping mall and their steps came to a halt.

"Well, I guess I leave you here," Rumiko said. "Going home now?"

"Ah, no…" Takato responded, scratching the back of his head. "I…kinda have to meet somebody…"

"Oh~" the woman uttered with a musical tone. "So you do have a date, you little Casanova."

"It's nothing like that," Takato retorted, placing a lot of emphasis in the negation.

"Most definitely not!" Rumiko chided with a playful voice. "I won't have you breaking my daughter's heart!"

"Ugh…" Takato face-palmed before muttering. "You could at least try to be subtle…"

"So!" The perky (in more than one way) woman continued. "Tomorrow's plan is still…"

"Of course," Takato ascertained with a firm nod. He smiled. "I'll be counting on you tomorrow as well, Rumiko-san."

"Don't worry!" Rumiko patted her chest in a rather masculine gesture. "This woman will fulfill her part of the deal."

Takato's smile widened. "Good. Then, I'll see you tomorrow, first thing in the morning…?"

"Um!" the blonde agreed before taking a few steps back. "Bye-bye, Takato-kun!"

"Have a pleasant evening, Rumiko-san," Takato responded with a curt bow. "See you tomorrow!"

"Love you lots~" the effusive lady added, blowing the boy a kiss for good measure.

Takato blushed, but his embarrassment did not stop him from chuckling at the woman's bright attitude.

"Yes, yes, thank you very much."

Rumiko finally turned her back to Takato, and the boy shook his head in amusement as he watched her depart.

It was weird to admit it, but a part of him was curious of how he would have reacted to a Makino Rumiko closer to his age.

Then again, thinking about it, they would have probably never bonded in any way if that were the case.

* * *

Casinos were not a place Matsuda Takato would think of visiting. Of course, as a minor, he was not even allowed in such establishments.

It made sense, then, that his presence drew the attention of pretty much every single one of the few people within at that time. Casinos thrived at nighttime, which was still several hours away. After presenting the man at the entrance with the card he had received from the maid, Mariya-san, Takato was guided to the deepest recesses of the establishment. Being a child, he could not help eat the place with his eyes, reveling in this unusual experience. He probably would not visit places like this one, not even as an adult.

Inside the VIP room, a very special person awaited.

"Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-sa-ma!"

Impatient as she was, the girl tackled Takato the moment he made act of presence, much to his tall escort's amusement. Aware that Takato was not alone, the girl shot a swift and sharp glare at the well-dressed man, who curtly bowed and left the two children alone.

"Ugh…" Takato groaned, even if his head was accustomed to far worse punishment. "Takako…"

"Onii-sama…" the girl's repetition came out in a far softer tone, and the dazed expression on her suddenly flushing face triggered alarms in Takato's head!

"Mmm…"

At least it was easy for Takato to turn his head to the side, allowing the girl's lips to fall on his cheek. Unfortunately, a minor disruption such as her original target being diverted would not stop the girl's passion.

Takato's body shuddered when his cheek was assaulted by sensations he never wished for, and his ears caught a trail of licking, sucking and slurping sounds.

"Mmm…hnng~onii-samaaa~"

"Stop making out with my cheek! And get off me; I don't trust the cleanliness of this floor!"

"…don't wanna," the stubborn girl muttered before nuzzling the nape of Takato's neck, purring in delight.

Takato groaned and raised his upper body to a sitting position on the floor, shifting Takako's body so that she ended up seated on his lap. Noticing this interesting development, the girl immediately latched her legs around her brother's waist, capturing him in a most suggestive vice grip.

Takato's raised eyebrow was returned by a mischievous grin.

"You're mine now, o~nii~sa~ma~"

Takato exhaled loudly out of his nose.

"I've been yours since the day we met, Takako. I'm your onii-sama, and you're my imouto. That's how it goes."

"Oh, onii-sama…"

Resting her hands on his chest, Takako leaned closer, allowing her breath to tickle Takato's lips. It smelled like cherries, he noticed.

"But, we could be so much more…"

Takato made a strained face when the girl's right hand reached for his left cheek, stroking it most tenderly.

"Why won't you let me show you ecstasy, onii-sama…?"

The same hand slid past his neck, down his chest and his left side, reaching his waist just over his thigh and towards his—

"Alright, we're going up!"

"Iyan!" Takako squeaked cutely when Takato hurriedly jumped to his feet, carrying her along with him. She giggled in delight, however, when she felt Takato's hands reaching for her bum to properly hold her.

"Ahaha!" the girl laughed merrily while Takato grunted and struggled to reach the impressively large sofa that covered almost two adjacent walls of the VIP room. The girl was tiny and not heavy in the slightest, but he was short and slim as well; it was not easy.

"It feels like our wedding night, onii-sama!"

"Don't use weird analogies—wah, wah, whoa!"

They made it to the couch, yes: with Takato sprawled over its surface and Takako on top of him once more, her long, dark brown hair becoming a curtain to cover their faces from the rest of the world.

"So, you like having me on top, onii-sama?"

"Eh…ehehe…" Takato's strained smiled returned with a vengeance, revealing the extent of his discomfort. Regardless, he remained a loving brother; maybe too loving.

"I'll admit you're really, **really **soft and really, **really **warm…"

Takako bit her lips as she was rocked by pleasant shudders.

"Oh, onii-sama…"

Damn she was horny.

"…but could you please get off me? Like, really? Pretty please?"

A minute or so later, Takato was finally seated on the sofa, looking around at the considerable expanse of the VIP room. The ever-clingy little sister was latched to his left side, uncaring of the world around her, her eyes devoted only to his face.

Takato knew his sister was not a very social person. Raised and educated at home, she saw little reason to leave the safety and luxury of her residence and see the world outside. That did not completely explain the strange arrangements she had made for this Valentine's "date".

"So, why a casino?"

"Father owns this place," Takako lamely replied.

"…I thought his business was IT."

The girl giggled. "Mama liked to gamble."

"…oh."

As usual, the topic of Kuroyama Suzuka weighted heavily in his mind.

"Father says it was her only fault, but he still keeps this place, so I guess he didn't really mind that much. I just wanted to spend some quality time alone with onii-sama, so I thought this would be a nice place."

"Well, it is…comfy, yes…" Takato admitted, still awed by the luxury which surrounded him. "That's a huge TV."

Indeed, there was an 80-inch TV set just across the room, its corresponding remote control, a monstrosity almost as large as his forearm, resting on the low table in between the TV and the couch.

"Ooh!" Takako exclaimed excitedly, reaching for the remote. "Maybe they have porn!"

"Aaaand we're not watching TV," Takato declared as he quickly seized the device from the pouting girl's little hands and put it aside. "So, do you have any plans for today, or we're just gonna sit here for a couple of hours?"

Takato glanced at the very conspicuous ladies' bag on the far end of the couch.

"Oh, well, onii-sama…" Takako began, her voice taking an unmistakably sultry undertone. "A man, and a woman, alone in a room like this…"

Takato easily ignored the finger idly tracing lines up and down his left arm.

"It does give me some…ideas."

"What's in that bag?" he asked, sounding completely innocent.

It was only a month and a half since they first met, but Takato already has a good grasp on how to deal with this girl.

If the boy's dismissal of her advances bothered Takako, she did not show it in the slightest. Takato only received smiles as the girl leaned over and past him to reach for the bag, and he had to push himself back to make sure her right hand fell on the fabric between his legs instead of his crotch.

"Of course, it's Valentine's, so Takako has chocolates for her precious onii-sama."

Regardless of everything, Takato could not deny feeling happy after hearing that. He did not hesitate to voice those feelings, either.

"That's…great, really," he said, smiling tenderly at his sister, who responded with an almost-carbon-copy smile of her own. "Onii-sama is very happy."

Takako clutched the bag close to her tiny body, her expression becoming wistful.

"To be honest, onii-sama…"

The way she looked up at him, with her big, watery amber eyes, was absolutely adorable.

Takato knew this loveliness would not last much longer.

"…I want to be your chocolate."

And there it was.

"I want to melt on your tongue, and become liquid sweetness in your mouth."

As the boy's cheeks gained a deep shade of red, he wondered just how she could spout such words with a straight face.

The girl leaned closer to him, one of her hands resting on his left thigh, and Takato unconsciously moved backwards.

"I want you to savor me," she continued. "To taste me; to relish me; to enjoy me and devour me whole…oh, onii-sama, how many times have I bared these feelings of mine before you?"

At least once every single time they met.

"Ta-Takako…" the boy whispered in a pained tone, his hands weakly pushing the girl away by her shoulders.

Were she any other girl in the world, Takato would have been both embarrassed and flattered by the depth of her desire. Unfortunately, this particular girl was not only his twin sister; she was also the vessel of Lilithmon. For the nth time, Takato wondered what kind of sister he would have had without the Avatar of Lust in the equation.

"Takako…" the boy repeated. Ruki was the only girl whose closeness did not make him nervous; his own sister was no exception. However, he could at least muster the courage to give her a proper response, like he had done so many times before already. "I…you know I can't…"

The girl sighed, her face taking a pitiful countenance that struck Takato like a vice grip on his heart.

"…I know," she admitted. "…but I am patient."

This was also the usual answer to his rejection.

"I won't give up until I show you Heaven, onii-sama."

He had to give her credit for her unfaltering confidence.

Just like that, then, the heavy and tense atmosphere in the room was dispelled; Takako's smile no longer carrying the intensity of her passion and lust. It was simply the delightful, sincere and slightly mischievous smile of an over-affectionate little sister.

"I first thought of making them myself, but…that…" the girl actually looked embarrassed, turning aside and avoiding Takato's pupils. "…didn't…work out so well…"

The embarrassment was dispelled awfully quickly, and the girl was once again a bursting mass of joy.

"So I found the most appropriate chocolates to show my feelings! Here!"

Takato took the chocolate box with a careful, evaluating glance. The box, at least, looked normal. Then again, he did not really know what to expect.

Then, he opened the box.

And he quickly closed it again, unaware that, in the space of a second, he had gotten awfully close to hyperventilating.

_No way…no, no, there's no way I could have seen….that._

Takato opened the box a second time…and whimpered, very quietly.

It took a lot of willpower not to just run away screaming. As it was, his face had become a shining red beacon. It could have been used to guide ships to shore in the midst of a storm at night.

"Takako…" His voice came out a dry wheeze.

"I want you to eat me, but that wouldn't do, so I went with the next best thing!" the smiling girl explained.

"Uh…uhh…"

It was really, really hard not to run away screaming, really.

Things got even tougher when Takato's eyes fell on his sister's hopeful expression.

_Oh gods, she wants me to try them._

Really, really hard not to run away. Or, if that was not possible, curl up in a corner and cry.

But he was Matsuda Takato. Not just that: he was Onii-sama.

This was, after all, the duty of a loving big brother.

A trembling hand reached for one of the chocolate portions, each about as long as his pinky finger. An excited Takako leaned even closer, as if she wanted her brain to capture every single moment of this memorable event.

_Don't think of the shape, don't think of the shape, don't think of the shape…!_

In a burst of sheer guts and a cocktail of endorphins, Takato shoved the disturbingly detailed chocolate reconstruction of the human female's external genitalia in his mouth.

It tasted astoundingly good.

"I had them modeled after mine!" Takako eagerly declared.

The boy's brain shut down.

"Waah! Onii-sama! Onii-sama, don't die! Don't die and leave me a virgin!"

The unconscious body, sprawled on the couch, still managed to shudder somehow.

* * *

Still feeling a little lightheaded, Takato allowed himself to rest his head on his sister's eager lap.

"Here, aaan~"

"Aaan…umph." His mouth received one of the vagina-chocolates; his face was a mask of absolute emptiness, showing no expression whatsoever.

He was already broken, so it did not matter anymore. It was yet another crack in his psyche courtesy of Lucemon's wicked game.

But, damn, they tasted good.

"I'm happy you like them," Takako said sweetly, and Takato's lips contorted in a rather disturbing smile.

"Heh…heheh…ugh."

"Heheh…" Takako giggled as she leaned her head down, closer to Takato's face. "Onii-sama…"

For a moment there, the former Tamer feared she would aim for a kiss once more. Instead, she simply rested her forehead on his, giggling for whatever reason.

"Onii-sama," she repeated, a single finger tracing sliding down his right cheek towards his jaw. "I could stay like this forever."

"…that cannot be good for your back."

The girl giggled yet again.

"I'll look forward to White Day, onii-sama."

The boy, mentally battered as he was, still found it within himself to grant the girl a smile.

"Sure thing. Let's have fun together in a month. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"A love hotel," Takako unhesitatingly replied, and Takato's expression flattened once more.

"…okay, I asked for that one."

Takako then mercilessly struck him with a trick question.

"So, onii-sama, how many presents did you get today?"

"Ah, well…" Takato, bless his soul, stepped into the lion's den carelessly. "From Katou-san and her best friends. That makes three."

"Hmm…that kinda gives me mixed feelings…"

"Ah, don't be silly, it's just giri…" Takato replied, cautiously ignoring Juri's elaborate present. "None can compare with my cute little sister."

Takako kissed her brother's nose, sending disturbingly pleasant shudders down his spine.

"You know it's comments like those that make me want to gobble you up even more, don't you?"

"Ah…ahaha…" Takato's laughter, like his smile, was very strained.

The girl raised her head once more, no longer covering the entirety of Takato's visual field. Her left hand still tenderly stroked his face, but Takato paid no heed to that.

"By the way," the boy began. "I really owe you for those letters, Takako; they were great."

Ruki knew both Takato's and Rumiko's handwriting, thus Takato was forced to request the aid of his little sister to make the short messages Rumiko dropped in her daughter's shoe locker.

"You're welcome, I guess," the girl replied, and it was obvious her good mood had dampened for some reason. "So I take it your prank was a success, onii-sama?"

"Ah well, I'm not really done with Ruki just yet…" Takato said, chuckling at the prospect of the next day's entertainment. "Then again, it will probably end with Ruki kicking my ass, but I can live with that."

"So, Makino didn't give you anything today?"

Takato had to chuckle at that.

"Please, there's no way Ruki would do something like that."

"Really, onii-sama; I'm sure that behind that tough attitude of hers lies a maiden's heart."

"A maiden's…" Takato repeated softly, as if bothered by the strange flavor of that word.

"She probably likes cute things…like, kittens, and pink stuff."

"Nah, I really doubt that."

"And she probably has a diary!" Takako's rant continued unimpeded. "I can already see it: _**'July xx. Sunny. Dear diary, today, my hand brushed against my beloved Takato-kun's! Kyaa! Te-he-he!'**_, it says…"

Alarms blared in Takato's head when his sister's face began to contort into a disturbing mask of rage.

"…tha…that **bitch!**" she suddenly roared, glaring down at Takato's stunned face with deranged fury. "She **touched your hand! **I'll **fucking KILL HER!**"

"Don't get lost in your creepy delusions!"

* * *

The next day, February 15, began with a heavy wariness for Makino Ruki.

Her secret admirer was bound to appear at some point. If it was the real deal, and somebody out there actually…liked her…in that way, she would have to respectfully reject his…or her feelings.

If it was a joke, not even maggots would want anything with the bastard when she was done with him…or her. Makino Ruki has always believed in gender equality.

If it was Takato…

…the truth was: she had not slept much last night. Fortunately, that meant she had plenty of time to think up creative and non-lethal punishment methods. The sadist in her, whom she still did not acknowledge, was already squealing in eagerness.

She could have hoped the rumor was done and over with after twenty-four hours, but she was not Takato, and she was strongly anchored to reality. Making a face to whomever dared look in her general direction was easy—she had done it for years—but this time it did not deter the relentless hunger of teenage girls for gossip. She was no longer the mighty, untouchable dragon; she had become a caged tiger, hissing at the annoying tourists watching her prowl in her cage and taking pictures.

It was infuriating.

Maybe it was for this reason that she did not notice the gradual increase in the classroom's overall sound volume until it was too late.

"Oi, that…that looks like…"

"Isn't that…?"

"Where have I seen her before…?"

The ruffle of magazine pages being turned.

"It is! It has to be her!"

"No way! Seriously!"

"But, why is she…?"

"RUKI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Makino Ruki's face fell on her desk. Hard.

_I knew it. I fucking knew it._

She slammed her right hand on the desk, using it as a support to lift up her body to a standing position. Her seat being the last one in the row closest to the window, it was easy for her to catch a glimpse of the scene outside.

Blind and deaf to the many pairs of eyes on "her", there she was. She wore a curious, long-sleeved white dress with ornate black embroidery around the neck and huge black ribbons attached to the line of buttons traveling down its length. It was admittedly adorable.

The Mysterious Child Idol, Matsushita Suzuka.

"Ah!" the fake girl exclaimed excitedly the moment her eyes caught Ruki's face beyond a window three levels above ground. "Ruki-chaaaaaan! Hellooooooooo~! Did you get my chocolate!"

"Urg…" _Stupid shameless Gogglehead!_

With the identity of the sender revealed, the rumor mill began to turn very, very fast.

"Eh? Matsushita Suzuka!"

"The model! Seriously!"

"You saw the Christmas collection too? It was amazing!"

"She's so cute!"

"Chocolate! To Makino!"

"Well, she works with Makino's mother, after all…"

"So they're friends…?"

"Makino's friends with Matsushita Suzuka! How is that fair!"

"Could it be…those two…?"

"No way! You mean they're **like that**!"

"We-Well…Makino's always been kinda…you know…"

"Bu-but, I mean…**girl on girl**…?"

"That…That's kinda…"

"Oh, maybe that's why she's so cold and distant: to hold her raging lust for other girls back—"

Crack.

It was the sound of Ruki's desk cracking by the sheer force of her fingers pressing down on it.

Yes, they did not really bother keeping their voices low.

_Must…not…kill…Gogglehead!_

"Ruuuuuuu-kiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I came to play~!"

Crack.

The sound of something cracking in Makino Ruki's brain.

She did not forget to grab her school bag before dashing her way downstairs. Girls giggled and squealed on her way, but Ruki ignored them. Right now there was only her, Takato, and the unfathomable amounts of pain she intended to inflict on him.

She made it to the front entrance of the main school building. After thinking for a second, she allowed herself to stop and change her shoes. A little pause would only allow her boiling rage to simmer some more, no problem.

She could see him from there. He had not moved from that spot near the outside gate, and he was…signing autographs?

He was surrounded by girls from ages nine to thirteen, and he had a smile for each and every single one of them. She had to give it to him: he was hiding his nervousness around so many girls very well, but Makino Ruki knew better—the moment he was surrounded by those girls, Matsushita Suzuka disappeared to be replaced by Matsuda Takato wearing a dress.

Of course, she could just stay there and watch his façade collapse like a house of cards. However, that would not be nearly as interesting as it sounded and, thinking about it, the revelation of Matsushita Suzuka being a boy would probably hurt her mother's career as well.

So, she decided to the save the idiot this time. She was still kicking his ass, though.

He was struggling to prevent the swarm of girls from pulling at his clothes too much when Ruki stepped out. Just like that, his nervousness was apparently dispelled and the idiot she called best friend once again became Matsushita Suzuka.

For an idiot who couldn't lie his way out of a shoebox, he was a pretty damn good actor, she had to give him that. Then again, he just had to dress up and act cute.

"Ruki-chan!"

The clump of girls stepped aside, allowing Suzuka to step forward and approach the taller girl, who was cracking her knuckles and greeting the young idol with a disturbing smirk.

"Ruki-chan, you really—"

TWACK!

The audience gasped. How dared she, that brute Makino!

"OW! Ruki-chan…" Suzuka moaned in an utterly adorable manner, rubbing her sore head.

"Who the hell's 'Ruki-chan'!" the strong-willed girl retorted as she grabbed Suzuka by the neck of her elaborate dress.

"What the hell are you thinking, Gogglehead!" she hissed, quietly enough for only the two to hear. Her voice then exploded once more. "Coming all the way here like this, just what the hell—!"

A massive, glass-shaking squeal filled the entire school grounds when Suzuka grabbed Ruki's shoulders and gently placed her lips on the redhead's left cheek.

"It's late, but…happy Valentine's, Ruki-chan," Suzuka spoke tenderly, wearing her best idol smile.

For a while, the two stood in silence, ignoring the chorus of girlish cries and squeals and the clicking sounds of mobile phone cameras. Ruki's body had gone deathly stiff, the resources usually spent on motor capabilities diverged towards processing the current situation. Unable to reach a conclusion that made sense, Ruki's brain went with the standard response and opened the floodgates for copious amounts of blood to color her cheeks red.

Of course, that was not just a kiss for the sake of kissing. Paralyzing Ruki was precisely what the Mysterious Child Idol intended.

"And off we go!" she exclaimed happily, reaching for Ruki's left hand and pulling her out of the school grounds, something the girl Tamer would have never allowed were she in full control of her actions.

Of course, plenty of mobile phones captured the surreal scene of the two girlfriends "eloping" away from the prison called school.

There was a black sedan waiting for the two just outside the school gates; the kind of car more often seen on American streets rather than Japanese. Suzuka opened the back door and pushed Ruki inside, and the other girl, still a little out of it, allowed herself to be pushed. Before stepping in herself, the young model turned to the audience on the other side of the school gates made a curtsy.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all! Have a nice day, and please take a look at the latest 'Monthly Fashion' issue! Later!"

Seconds later, the black car had already taken to the streets, driving away from the school.

"That," the driver, one Makino Rumiko, spoke. "…was **amazing**. Where were you when I was 13, Takato-kun?"

"I did not exist yet, Rumiko-san, but thank you for the compliment. Besides, I thought Rumiko-san favored older men…?"

"Ouch," the blonde said, but her smile did not wane in the slightest. "I asked for that one."

Her mother's voice dragged Ruki out of the Twilight Zone she had fallen into.

"**You**."

"Hi Ruki," Rumiko greeted her daughter, looking at her reflection on the rear-view mirror. "You're skipping school today~"

"What kind of mother are you…?" the redhead muttered darkly.

"Now, now, Ruki," Takato spoke, discarding the feminine voice of Matsushita Suzuka to instead use his own. "You should be glad your mother's so…umm…unconventional."

"You wouldn't be here if I weren't, young girl," a mirthful Rumiko added.

"See?" Takato continued. "Now, I suggest you just relax, and accept what happened as one of those things you'll look back on in a few years and laugh…"

Ruki's attention had turned to Takato during his little speech, and the disturbing blaze in her pupils made the cross-dressing former Tamer sweat heavily.

He sighed in resignation.

"…alright. If that's what you want," he said as he shrugged dejectedly. "Given that we're amongst friends here, I guess you can hit me n—OW! Ruki—ack! Wai-OW! That hurt—OW!"

Rumiko winced at the violence being unleashed on the back seat, deciding to instead keep her eyes on the front and smile.

"Make sure not to leave any blood stains on the velour, Takato-kun~"

"Yes, Rumiko-sa—OW! Ruki! No-wah-the wig, the wig—ack! Watch the dress!"

* * *

"Gogglehead."

Suzuka walked placidly to Ruki's left, ignoring the girl's voice and the stares she attracted, most likely due to her company and her rather elaborate dress.

"Gogglehead."

Rumiko had dropped them near the famous Hachikou Statue in Shibuya, and the two friends walked aimlessly through the crowded streets of the ward.

Ruki was grateful she was at least allowed to change to something than her school uniform. She was **not** spending the whole day wearing a skirt. Then again…

"_You even brought me a change of clothes," Ruki flatly stated, worriedly examining the contents of the bag she had just received from Takato. They were, thankfully, her usual clothes; including her trademark heart-mark t-shirt._

"_Um!" Suzuka nodded happily. "I picked Ruki-tan's underwear myse—gebogh!"_

"_DIE, ERO-GOGGLEHEAD!"_

Of course, it was a joke; the clothes were picked by her mother—and there was no underwear included. Still, the perverted little bastard deserved that.

But, still, Ruki was a little bothered by her best friend's calmness. He was dressed like a girl, for the gods' sake!

Thinking about it, however, the long dress made sure his body's most revealing features remained concealed, and, as long as the wig remained fixed on its place, he would probably be able to hide his identity without problems.

But, she couldn't help but wonder…

"Gogglehead," she called for the third time, and for the third time she was ignored.

Ruki was getting twitchy, but she figured out what the problem was.

"…Suzuka."

"Yes?" The not-a-girl immediately responded, addressing Ruki with a radiant smile that made the taller girl cringe.

"I…I was wondering…" Ruki began, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Just what was she thinking! "Umm…"

"Yes?" Suzuka repeated, now considerably curious.

"Well…under that dress…" the very embarrassed, very flushed Makino Ruki looked away and spoke very quietly. "…are you wearing girls'…umm…?"

It was a shame that, in her own embarrassment, Ruki did not get to see it. Very, very swiftly, Suzuka's smile changed into a wide-eyed, gaping mouth expression. Suzuka ceased to be, paving her way to a very surprised, very embarrassed Takato. It lasted for about the space between two blinks, and then Suzuka's charming smile returned, even if it was now adorned with a healthy blush. That was what Ruki got to see, once she decided to finally face her friend once more.

"Iyaaan~" Suzuka squealed, covering her reddened cheeks with her hands. "Ruki-chan, you ecchi—OW!"

"Stop that! It's creepy!"

To be out-girlied by her male best friend was disturbing, in several ways.

* * *

This "date" of the two girls (?) was not much different from her usual dealings with Takato; only the scenery was different…more crowded, for starters.

Except for the karaoke; that was new.

She had never gone karaoke with Takato…or anybody else, for that matter. Considering the time, being the middle of a work day, it was easy for the two to find a place, getting nothing but odd stares from the receptionist.

Why did Makino Ruki allow herself to be dragged into a karaoke booth? Because it would be quiet.

She most definitely did not intend to sing.

Definitely.

…really!

* * *

_Clap, clap, clap, clap._

"_Awesome! That was awesome, Ruki-chan!"_

"…_how…the hell did __**this**__ happen?" She paused. "Shut up, Gogglehead."_

"_Eh? Don't be silly, Ruki-chan, Takato-kun's not here~"_

"_Ugh…"

* * *

_

On the other side, it was surprising to learn that **Takato can sing**. He was not **good**, but he was not really **bad**, either. A solid 65, according to the karaoke machine.

* * *

"_So, you gonna try a singing career now, 'Suzuka-chan'?"_

"_Oh, don't be silly, Ruki-chan," the fashion idol chided. "I have no time for something like that."_

"_Time…"_

_Ruki would have expected 'lack of talent' to be the excuse._

"_But I would have expected you to choke on air at the mere idea of singing, Gogglehead."_

"_Ah…yeah…I guess if it's just you and me, it's not that bad…"

* * *

_

She did **not **blush when she heard that.

After karaoke, lunch followed. Takato—well, 'Suzuka'—said she could afford to take Ruki 'somewhere nice', but like hell she was going to let herself be invited to a fancy meal by the stupid cross-dressing Gogglehead, so fast food it was.

* * *

"_You're eating too slowly, Goggles."_

"_Do you have any idea how much this dress costs, Ruki?"_

"…_oh gods, Takato, what has my mother done to you?"

* * *

_

And, after that, the odd couple fulfilled a silly little dream they shared.

* * *

"_Alright, here it is," a smiling waiter announced, the tray in his hands attracting plenty of stares. "Our biggest bowl, 'Vanillapocalypse'!"_

"_Ooooh…" the two youngsters murmured reverently._

"_Two…liters…of ice cream…" Suzuka whispered, enraptured by the mountain of white before her eyes._

"…_this…cannot be healthy," Ruki offered her opinion._

"_What was that, Ruki-chan?" Suzuka called her friend with a teasing smirk. "Chickening out?"_

"_Who the hell do you think I am, Gogglehead?" Ruki taunted back while stretching her arms and moving her neck to make the bones crack. "If you don't man up you won't get to eat anything."_

"_If you eat so much you'll get fat and ugly~OW…"_

_Ruki pulled the kicking leg back._

"_Do-Don't worry…" the groaning cross-dresser uttered softly. "Chubby and all, I'll still take you—OW…"_

"_Shu-Shut up and eat, idiot!"

* * *

_

After that, they slowly walked around Shibuya 109 to let their overstuffed stomachs settle down a little.

* * *

"_Hey, Ruki…"_

"_What."_

"…_when do you plan to change that t-shirt?"_

_Indeed, it was the same shirt she had worn all these years, given by her mother. With the growth spurt triggered by puberty, it had become a tank top._

"_I mean, it's getting kinda scandalous…"_

"_Shut up, Gogglehead," the slightly embarrassed girl spat out. "I-I know, really. Mom also said it, it's just…"_

_Takato nodded. He understood. It was, in a way, a symbol of Ruki's reconciliation with her family, and the bonds she had forged thanks to her experiences as a Tamer._

"_I…I'll stop wearing it…one day."_

_Takato shrugged._

"_Oh, but don't get me wrong; it still looks great on you."_

"_Sh-Sh-Shu—quiet, Gogglehead!" the girl promptly spat back, nervously covering her exposed midriff; the object of Takato's teasing attention.

* * *

_

Of course, Ruki dealt about as much as she took.

* * *

"_So, Gogglehead, I assume you're not wearing this disguise of yours again, are you?"_

"_Of course not," Takato stubbornly declared. "Matsushita Suzuka dies today."_

"_Gods, I hope so. I know everybody thinks I should make more girl friends, but I'm pretty sure this is not how it's supposed to go…"_

"_Ruki!"_

"_Well, I see you awfully comfortable in that dress!"_

"_Ah, well…" a grinning Takato looked down at the frilly white dress. "…this kind of loose dress is breezy, and it feels kinda nice, oh! And the ribbons, they're pretty cute—eh, I mean—!"_

"_You make me sick, Gogglehead."_

"_I-I'm not like that!"_

"_Good thing you don't have a partner anymore; I can't imagine what you would become as an Ultimate now."_

"_Buh…guh…"_

"_I guess it would be…what's the English word, Duchessmon?"_

"_Hau."

* * *

_

Eventually they made it back to the familiar grounds of West Shinjuku.

"School's over around this time," Ruki commented.

"Aah," Takato uttered before grimacing. "Damn it, these heels are killing me."

Ruki's head turned very slowly to stare at her best friend, eyebrow raised and lips curved slightly upwards.

"…shut up, Ruki."

"Make me."

The girl was handling her phone as they walked, surfing the Internet at the same time their feet guided them through the ever busy streets of their home metropolis.

"Huh, here's the new one," she said, showing Takato the latest update of Terriermon's blog.

"_Takato lost his partner because if they went all out their combined awesomeness would destroy both worlds."_

"Huh. That's kinda nice of him, bringing up Guilmon like that," Takato flatly commented. "Except for the world-destroying part; just what kind of monster is he turning me into?"

"Dunno, the kind that creates demonic dragons of apocalypse when he gets angry?"

"…I thought we had gotten over that," the boy muttered bitterly, and Ruki reacted with a chuckle.

"Oh, don't be like that," she said warmly, wrapping her right arm around the shorter boy and pulling him closer before using the same arm to ruffle his fake hair.

"Ah, watch the wig!"

"You know we've gotten over that little incident, stupid Takato," the girl declared. "That just won't stop me from using it to bother you."

Takato's glare came out really weak. The cross-dressing did not help any.

"Hey, if you can dress as a girl, I can bring up your dark past."

The boy in the guise of a lady grinned. "Nobody's stopping you from cross-dressi—GACK!"

Ruki wore a smile as she choked the life out of her best friend.

"I must ask you to perish that thought, 'Suzuka-chan'."

"Got it. Ugh."

That was when Ruki's phone rang. Obviously, she glanced at the caller ID.

"Huh. Lee." After pressing a particular button, she answered. "What is it?"

"That's awfully rude, Ruki…" Takato muttered to himself while Ruki described their current location to Jenrya.

When the girl grinned malevolently, Takato felt an unpleasant shudder traveling down his spine. It multiplied in strength when her right arm latched itself to Takato's.

"Oh, so you will find me in a few minutes~" she announced in a sickly sweet tone that did not fit her in the slightest, but it fulfilled its purpose of scaring Takato shitless. "Sure, I'll just wait for you guys here~"

While Ruki finished her conversation, Takato panicked. It was one thing to walk around as Suzuka in the midst of a random crowd, but, to show himself before his friends, the people who knew him closely? He was not sure he could fool them! Sure, he fooled Ruki, but she had been looking at static pictures. Was his fake voice convincing enough? Suzuka's mannerisms, did they look natural and feminine?

No way! There was no way he could pull this off!

"Ruki!" he called out just as she pressed the "hang up" button. "Let me go! I have to leave and change back!"

"No way~" the girl "happily" rebuked. "It's punishment time~"

"Wha—Ruki!"

She intended to let them see him! Oh gods, if Katou-san saw through his disguise, he would die of embarrassment! And Terriermon would harass him about it until the end of time!

"Don't you get it, Takato-kun?" the girl with the disturbing smile began, using an unusual honorific. "You're just a toy for my entertainment."

Her manic smile showed just how much she was enjoying this.

"A little toy for me to prod until you break. Like vanilla ice cream: something to savor slowly and thoroughly before gulping the empty cone down. A little morsel I can enjoy before the boring main course that is adulthood."

Still smiling like the cat cornering a pitiful mouse, Ruki used her free hand to repeatedly poke Suzuka-chan's flat chest, as if to emphasize every word.

"Your worth is measured by how long you manage to amuse me, Gogglehead."

Takato's expression became flat.

"You know, were you any other person in this world, I'd punch your face right now, I swear."

"Really."

Takato groaned. "I don't have time for this. Rumiko-saaaaaaaaan!"

And, all of a sudden, defying all common sense and most certainly a few traffic laws, the same black sedan from that morning stopped by the sidewalk next to the two youngsters. The polarized window opened, revealing a blonde's smiling face.

"Takato-kun."

Ruki gaped at her mother, not even noticing Takato slipping out of her grasp and rushing inside the car.

"Have you been **stalking** us all this time?"

"Of course not~" the ever-joyful young mother replied. "I've been hanging out with Rena here!"

Pulled by Rumiko's hand, Renamon's face made itself visible. She was obviously using the passenger's seat.

"Ruki," she greeted.

"Uhh…"

"Hate to end the family meeting, but we gotta move, move, MOVE!" Takato demanded, and Rumiko giggled.

"Hai, hai! See you at home, dear!"

Ruki watched the black car depart with a flat stare.

"…what the hell just happened?"

* * *

It turned out that the worried Katou Juri was dragging around the others to visit Takato, who apparently skipped class under the excuse of illness (Rumiko played the part of Takato's mother on the phone). Of course, Takato skipped school without his parents' permission, thus such an encounter would have been disastrous for the boy.

Ruki ended up saving him again, after all. Just why did she do such things for the stupid Gogglehead, anyway?

After briefly hanging out with the Tamers (and former Tamer Juri), she found herself walking up the stairs leading to the late Guilmon's former hangout.

He was there, back in his school uniform. They never agreed to meet again, but her feet took her there nonetheless.

How curious.

She sat down next to her best friend and together they watched the swaying dance of the greenery around them. The evening breeze, cool and haunting, made her shudder a little and unconsciously inch closer to the silent boy.

"…ne, Takato."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that?"

Takato's eyes did not move, nor did his expression change.

"It was a prank, Ruki."

"No, I mean the date afterwards. You didn't really have to go through with it—"

"Of course I had to; it's called being thorough," Takato smugly said.

"You know what I mean, Gogglehead! I don't…we aren't…"

Ruki stopped that sentence; she really did not want to go there. It made her see things about herself she really did not want to deal with.

"I know, I know. Don't get weird ideas, really," Takato quickly dismissed the girl's dire thoughts. "It's just like the karaoke: I did it because I could, and I can do it because it's you. Do you think I'd ever pull this kind of prank on, let's say, Katou-san?"

No, Ruki had to admit she could not see Takato doing that.

"And even if I wanted to prank…umm, Kazu, I would definitely not make this amount of effort. It's just not worth it, really."

"You know, the effort you put into annoying me should go to your studies, you goggle-brained little jerk."

"Heh, yeah, I guess…but I guess I enjoy riling you up as much as you enjoy prodding me."

"It's the honey that sweetens my days, Gogglehead."

"Gee, thanks," Takato deadpanned, and the two friends laughed together.

They remained in silence for a while longer, until the darkness made it difficult to see things around them. The time allowed Ruki to think about many things, but mostly about herself, and Matsuda Takato.

A stupid boy, capable of tripping on his own shadow.

A silly boy, thrillingly amusing to tease.

An unhinged boy, willing to cross-dress only to knock her off her groove.

It was strange to see, how she had changed him as much or even more than he had changed her. But, it was not real change.

She was more open around others, but she still kept a distance.

He was sharper and more daring, but he still was a klutz.

Makino Ruki was only truly open when the boy stood next to her.

Matsuda Takato was only truly sharp and daring when for the sake of the girl.

"_I did it because I could, and I could do it because it's you."_

It was not really change; it was a shedding of layers, a discarding of masks. The liberation of aspects of their selves they did not dare show to others.

Their own little world, in which they were alone together.

In solitude, where they were the least alone.

And Makino Ruki did not want to know what that implied. In fact, she was a little scared.

Her eyes subtly sought his profile. Did he think about this as well? What did this…this **friendship**, mean to him? He had other friends, and he was a nice guy, so it would not be hard for him to make even more friends in the future.

To Makino Ruki, her bond with Takato almost felt like a lifeline.

Why was it so hard for her to make friends—outside of the Tamers, that is—?

Heck, did she even want more friends in the first place? Were "friends" really that necessary?

She watched Takato's distant expression; his eyes lost somewhere far away and his mind wandering through paths she could not follow him into.

And Makino Ruki realized that, while she did not know about "friends", this "bond" she had with Matsuda Takato was important to her. Vital. Precious.

Necessary.

Her pupils widened in a sudden, terrifying realization.

Was it…? Did she…? Could it be…**that**?

…no.

It was not **that**. At least, **not yet**.

But, frightening as it was to admit it, it could become **that**.

But, that was scary.

This…"bond" they had…this "friendship"; she did not want to change it. She was afraid of changing it. It was too pure, too perfect as it already was.

If it works, why breaking it?

A mental nod settled her swirling thoughts. After all, it was still too early for **that**; she was not her mother.

However, there was last thing…one last thing she needed to hear to calm down her troubled heart.

"…Takato…"

"Hmm?" he acknowledged her call, not bothering to look at her. She had used his name, and thus this was important.

"We…we're gonna be friends…always, right? You…will not leave…ne?"

It was an unusual concession; an acknowledgement of her weakness. Yet another sign of the unique nature of their "bond". She would never expose her heart like this before anybody else outside of her family and her Digimon partner.

But she needed this.

His answer.

And she prayed for an answer that would soothe her lonely, desperate heart. The statement that "he would always be there", unlike **that person**.

Takato gave her that answer. Never looking at her. Never showing any emotion.

"…**for as long as I'm alive, Ruki**."

And, in her heart of hearts, she knew he really meant it.

The warmth that inflamed her chest was as wonderful as it was frightening.

* * *

February 16. Morning.

Matsuda Takato stepped into his classroom to find his friends huddled together around Miki's seat. They were apparently looking at a newspaper he vaguely recognized.

"What's up, guys? Didn't know you read yellow press—ah."

"_Japan's Youngest Celebrity Couple?"_

It appeared that one of the girls in the vicinity of the scene sold the picture of Suzuka-chan kissing Ruki's cheek.

"Huh," he muttered absently.

Hirokazu turned to face him.

"Did you know about this, dude?"

Takato presented his most innocent expression and shrugged.

"I know Suzuka-chan; cute girl. Likes Guilmon Bread. I didn't know they were **that** close, though."

"…she's cute alright," Miki admitted.

"Way too cute if you ask me," Ayaka added, bringing a smile to Takato's face.

"Ruki and…another girl...a cute girl…" Juri whispered in a strange, heated tone.

Doki-doki, waku-waku.

And then, suddenly, the classroom's windows shuddered, as a shrill, blood-chilling scream echoed across Tokyo. They were pretty far from the origin, and thus only experienced the afterechoes.

Takato still thought it sounded kinda like "Curse you, Gogglehead."

It was with a smile that he claimed his usual seat at the far end of the classroom.

"Best. Valentine's. Ever."

He was already looking forward to White Day, after all.

* * *

**Valentine's Day Chapter END**


	7. Chapter Three, Part I

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 03**

_**Lead and Pink Roses (Part One)  


* * *

**_

Matsuda Takato was alone in the game room.

He had no idea where Lucemon disappeared to from time to time, albeit very rarely. Takato guessed that, wherever Lucemon went and whatever he was doing, he, Takato, would have to deal with the consequences.

Like Lucemon had said before, the game allowed no interruptions or pauses. This was just a break for individual reflection and strategizing. Takato was certain the angel was planning something particularly devious for the next round.

Takato looked bored as he sat alone in the game room, placidly examining the game board. There were only three of Lucemon's white pieces.

Beelzebumon placidly mingled amidst Takato's black pieces. It bothered Takato: having a lone enemy place in the middle of this territory would generally be seen as an opportunity to attack it from all sides, but the former Tamer simply could not do that. Regardless of their difficult past, the Avatar of Gluttony was their friend…for as long as Lucemon allowed it.

Then there was, of course, Lilithmon, in the guise of his cute little sister.

Once again, like he often did when he was alone, he wondered how Takako would be like if she were not Lilithmon as well. She probably would still have a bit of a brother complex, but at least it would not be as dangerous and nerve-wracking as it currently was.

A part of him truly feared just how far that girl could go to "convince" him to do…things, with her.

It was bothersome.

But it was not nearly as bothersome as the third white piece on the board.

When did Lucemon place Leviamon on the board? And why was he standing amidst his pieces like Beelzebumon?

That could only mean one thing: Leviamon was in the human world, and he was **close**.

If that beast managed to fully Realize itself, in its true form, it would be disastrous, if only by virtue of its sheer size. Hell, even if he was stuck with a human and his power thus limited, he would still be a terrifying and very, very difficult enemy to fight in the middle of Shinjuku.

Then, from the many shadows cloaking the small game room, the Avatar of Lust emerged, greeting the lone boy with a saucy wink. This time she was actually wearing her usual garments.

"Onii-sama."

"Lilithmon."

The tall and voluptuous demoness sat on the left armrest of Takato's red and black seat.

"There's an empty seat right over there," Takato pointed out the existence of Lucemon's golden throne.

"I don't have a death wish, my dear."

Lilithmon noticed Takato had not taken his eyes off the game board.

"…you need to relax, honey."

"I'll relax when this game is over and you guys are out of my life," Takato darkly muttered.

"Now that's awfully mean," Lilithmon mock-pouted. "Lord Lucemon would be devastated to hear that."

"Suuuu~re he would."

The dark goddess' eyes fell on the new Demon Lord piece added to the game board.

"…Leviamon."

"You know about this?" Takato would squeeze information out of anywhere possible.

The devilish femme shrugged. "Found out early this morning, yes. You didn't go to school."

"Mom made me stay…which is pretty odd, coming from the woman who usually pushes me out of the house every morning." Takato grabbed his own piece and turned it around in front of his eyes. "They're still pretty nervous…about my healing."

"How is that going?" Lilithmon quickly inquired, and her tone for once seemed honest and carried not a hint of amorousness, just concern.

"Pretty good, as expected. Only my back's left, and that should be done by this time tomorrow."

Takato's data-powered healing prowess seemed to work based on a priority list, attacking issues from the most threatening to the least one. It had begun working on the punctured lung as soon as the damage occurred, converting the broken rib fragments and the stale blood inside the pulmonary cavity into data and fundamental particles to allow proper healing and to use them as raw material for the reconstruction. By the time the unconscious boy had arrived to the hospital, the lung wound was almost completely closed and lesser—but still very important—wounds on his liver, stomach, right kidney and intestines were mostly fixed, leaving the paramedics rather flabbergasted.

Once organ damage was restored, the focus shifted to the severely damaged ribs. Takato was out of mortal danger by this point already, and somehow the healing process recognized this and devoted less effort to this second stage of repair.

It "only" took twenty-two hours to regrow the lost bones.

The third stage, which consumed the previous day's afternoon—starting around the time of LadyDevimon's attack—and the following night, was the restoration of underlying muscle and underlying connective tissue on the affected areas, namely his right side and his back. The final stage Takato was suffering through was the one deemed less urgent by whatever parameters ruled his healing powers: the replacement of the burnt layers of skin on his back.

He still wore a huge gauze dressing over his back and under his t-shirt. His mother had replaced it that morning with trembling hands, as if expecting the ugly-looking, charred epidermis would be replaced with clean, healthy tissue before her eyes.

Of course, Yamaki had told them, Takato's parents. Even if he had not, it was obvious to anyone that no human being could recover in less than 72 hours like he did—or even survive in the first place, as the Tamers had probably noticed by now. X-rays revealed the broken ribs already in the process of healing. The lung puncture they had expected, they did not get to see.

Takato could not possibly be human.

The night before, he had announced that both Ruki and Jenrya would probably have the same super-healing power. Whether it would be stronger or weaker, he honestly could not say. His was probably faster, if only because he had loaded lots and lots of data during his sojourn in the Digital World, and he additionally got a decent "meal" from Takako soon after the events.

"So, you'll come to school tomorrow."

"I could have gone today," Takato pointed out. "Now I'm helping in the bakery if only to show them that I'm really fine. My back stings if I lean on something, though…"

"Like the back of this chair right now?"

"…yes," Takato muttered tiredly, rolling his eyes. "But, besides that, I'm really fine."

"And looking forward to the game, it appears," the smiling demoness suggested, eliciting a scowl from the boy.

"What, are you crazy? I'd be ecstatic if the next round never came." His face rested on his open right hand; the elbow falling on the armrest. "I'm not playing this for fun, you know."

The beautiful demoness sighed wistfully and licked her lips in a manner Takato found unnecessarily thorough.

"…you're just so tasty when you're all dark and moody like this."

Very slowly, the boy raised an eyebrow.

"…'dark and moody'?" He briefly shook his head. "Shouldn't you be in the middle of class right now, anyway?"

"Bu~ut!" the Digimon whined, suddenly resembling the tiny little sister far more than the mighty Demon Lord. "I entered school so that I could be with onii-sama! If onii-sama's not there, then there's no point!"

Takato rolled his eyes.

"Then go harass my pieces or something."

Sometimes sacrifices had to be made. Better them than he, really.

"Katou and Kitagawa are boring," the girl murmured in the same whiny tone she had kept for a while already. "There's no point in bothering them. I wish I were in onii-chan's class; then at least I'd get to mess around with Makino."

"Back off, girl," Takato sharply contested, but there was an impish smile on his round face. "I have exclusive teasing rights on Makino Ruki."

The demoness chuckled at that, even if it made her a bit jealous.

"What happened to Akiyama Ryo, then?"

"Oh, well, in my magnanimity, I let him annoy Ruki on the rare occasions he's around."

"Oh, how wonderful you are, onii-sama!" Lilithmon exclaimed with excessive grandiloquence. "Truly, a man of your caliber deserves no less than his own harem of eager females, all of them versed in all matters sexual!"

Takato's face became flat like an unmarked tombstone.

"…not interested."

The Demon Lord tilted her head cutely and batted her eyelashes at the boy.

"…not even _**Sororité Salace**_?"

"Especially not _**Sororité Salace**_."

"Oh pooh."

* * *

Not even Matsuda Mie could stop Takato from leaving the house in the afternoon. From what she and everybody else had learned last evening, Takato was strongly related to the latest Digimon events in Shinjuku. It obviously bothered her to see that, even without Guilmon, Takato was still somehow part of that world.

Her son's bright smile and boundless optimism worried her as much as they warmed her heart.

"_Ah, don't worry, don't worry! You saw it, didn't you?" _Takato boisterously stated, patting his chest. _"I'm pretty sturdy now, so there's no need to worry!"_

Checking the time in his otherwise worthless D-Arc, Takato realized his friends were being released from his academic duties at this moment. He still had some time to relax on the grass before he had to complete the trek to Hypnos. In fact, it would not be surprising if he met the Tamers on the way.

"Hey."

Takato lazily glanced at the small figure sitting to the right of his head.

"Hey," he replied.

"Didn't go to school?" Impmon asked for the hell of it.

"Mom told me to rest. Not complaining."

"Hnn."

People walked before the strange duo, and they got as many odd looks as it was to be expected. Digimon are not precisely hard to notice, and Matsuda Takato was a fairly recognizable figure.

Of course, Takato's involvement in the events of the past two days was concealed from the media and the public in general. Yamaki was not very happy with this extra work, Takato could tell.

"So…" Impmon began in an unusually sedate tone. "…you think something will happen today?"

"No idea," Takato admitted. "Like I said, I don't know what's in Lucemon's head. I can only wait until any of the Maou makes a move; it kinda sucks."

It was a game of endless attrition; Takato could not shift to the offensive, having no way to reach the Demon Lords unless they Realized in his world.

"Hmm…"

Once again, Impmon fell into silence. It was obvious, even to Takato, that the small devil wanted to say something else. The boy was not in a hurry (yet), so he allowed his enemy-turned-friend to take his time and gather his words.

"Takato…"

"Hmm?"

"I…well, really, I…" Impmon gritted his teeth as he forced the words to come out. "I'm sorry."

The former Tamer turned his head to the right, to get a better view of Impmon's profile.

"...sorry about what, exactly?"

Impmon gaped at the young boy as if his question made ridiculous sense.

"Wha-what are you thinking? I…I did all that stuff…to you guys…Leomon…" Only fragments of sentences came out. "…and now I…I…I feel like…"

He clenched his tiny fists until it hurt.

"…like I'm going to betray you…"

Impmon did not cry. He was a manly, proud little Digimon, so he did not cry.

He was getting pretty damn close when a hand unceremoniously fell on his head and stroked it gently.

Any desire to shed tears was immediately dispelled.

"What…are you doing…?" the small demon uttered breathily.

"…dunno," Takato admitted. "I just thought, well, Guilmon liked it and Renamon likes it, so…"

"Just who do you take me fo—wait, Renamon likes to be **petted**?"

"Oh, she'll never admit it, though," Takato revealed with an impish grin. "But anyway."

"I don't think it counts as betrayal if your actions are not your own."

"Huh?"

Takato paused. Of course, Beelzebumon does not know of the Hegemon's Sovereignty.

"I mean…" The honey-eyed pre-teen prolonged the last word to make time for his brain to work. "If Lucemon manages to set you up against us despite our friendship, well…that's not really betrayal and more Lucemon being a dick."

"I stopped hating you a long time ago, Impmon. We're friends now, and Lucemon's not gonna change that. So just lie down and relax; _**moumantai **_and all that."

The small Digimon could not help but chuckle lightly at the boy's optimism.

"Alright, alright, just get your paw off my head."

With their feelings in order, the duo proceeded to make their way to the Metropolitan Government Building, the location of Hypnos Headquarters…with a very brief stop to buy ice cream.

"Thanks for the treat," Impmon said, before taking a lick off the cone of the cold, caramel-flavored dessert. "But, did you really have to buy two for yourself?"

"Mmm-yup," Takato uttered, seemingly paying far more attention to his treat than to Impmon…or the pedestrians around him.

"…okaaay…then, why didn't you buy different flavors, at least?"

"Nope," Takato quickly responded. "It has to be vanilla."

Realizing Takato had no intention to explain, the little demon shrugged to himself and turned his attention to the road ahead and his own ice cream cone.

"So…what about the other Maou?" he inquired. "What are they up to?"

"Impmon, it's not like I have a magical eye that shows me the Dark Area," Takato clarified with an almost motherly tone. "I just know what I can get from Lucemon's words from time to time."

"I know, however, that Leviamon made it to this world at some point last night."

Impmon had to quickly regain his bearings after hearing that. It was only good fortune which stopped his cone of caramel from ending on the pavement.

"What! Leviamon!"

"That's what I said. Leviamon," Takato repeated with a calm voice unsuitable for the gravity of the situation.

"Wha…wha…" the Child-level frowned. "Haven't felt that guy at all…"

"Of course, he must have taken residence in a human," Takato pointed out. "We won't notice unless we meet the host in person. Let me know if you find him, okay? It might be a good chance for a preemptive strike."

"Ah, uh, sure," Impmon quietly agreed, still a little shaken at this latest and dreadful piece of knowledge.

"As for the others…well, Lilithmon is here, being generally lazy and disturbing."

"As usual."

Takato nodded. "Belphemon is, well, sleeping. Barbamon has been busy, though, adding both _**Exercitus Excelsii **_and _**Kakiá Taxiarchía **_to his troops."

"Rotten bastard," Impmon spat on the concrete. "Probably fancies himself lord of the Dark Area…wait."

Once he finished his ice cream at a dash, Impmon focused his entire attention on the boy who, unlike the Demon Lord, preferred to take a bit more time enjoying the taste of vanilla.

"What's Demon doing, then? I don't see that guy relinquishing his army without a fight."

"Demon…has his own plans."

Impmon raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What are you not telling me?"

The boy chuckled.

"Well, Demon and I…we've reached an…agreement, of sorts. A truce, if you will."

"A truce? With Demon?" the Digimon repeated, as if the words made no sense in his head.

"Yeah. 'I won't mess with you and you don't mess with me', something like that." Takato shrugged and finished the first vanilla ice cream. "You see, Demon, he really, really doesn't like Lucemon, so it's sort of an alliance against our common enemy."

Impmon's jaw dropped halfway down.

"How…How did you even pull that off?"

Takato only grinned and, to his fortune, a third voice ensured he wouldn't have to offer further explanations.

"Oi, Takato!"

The former Tamer turned to face his friends approaching from behind…and his grin immediately dropped off his face.

He quickly closed his eyes, so they would not display his feelings for all to see.

_Oh gods…not her…not her…!_

"Huh?" Impmon did notice the boy's sudden change in demeanor. "Takato? What's…ah…?"

Hirokazu and Kenta walked at the front, but Impmon was not looking at those two.

Behind them and in front of a bored-looking Makino Ruki, Katou Juri's eyes danced between Takato's and Impmon's faces.

She had looked at their eyes and seen **something **there. The same **something **Impmon could see in her strangely narrow pupils.

A chilling current ran through the small Digimon's body, rendering him tense and shivering.

It made for poor consolation, but Juri appeared to be just as stunned by whatever she had seen.

"No…no way…why…?" Impmon uttered, his jaw trembling and his eyes once again threatening to put a stain on his reputation of manliness. "why Juri…?"

"Impmon."

The demon jumped at the sudden call, and his eyes quickly looked for Takato's.

There was **nothing **in Takato's eyes.

"Katou-san is Katou-san," he stated, very quietly. "Nobody else. Understood?"

It did not take much thinking to understand what Takato meant.

"Ah…sure."

"What's up with you two?" Hirokazu called out, walking around Takato to wrap an arm across his back and reach for his left shoulder. "You okay, buddy?"

"Ah, watch the ice cream…!" Takato gasped, raising the remaining cone to his mouth as an alternative to letting the ice cream ball slip off the cookie cone. Fortunately for him, the weather was still mild enough for the dessert not to melt immediately. It was a close call by this point, though.

"Hello, Takato," Kenta stopped in front of his childhood friend. "You okay? You looked a bit weird just now…"

Takato's usual big smile did not betray his many emotions.

"Ah, no big deal…by the way, Kazu; watch out with that arm of yours, my back still kinda hurts…"

"Ah!" The taller boy jerked his hand away. "Sorry, man!"

Takato calmly shook his head.

"No biggie. Like I said, just be careful."

Then he faced the person that took his heart for a spin just moments earlier.

"Katou-san."

The girl had regained her usual placid expression, but Takato could feel a certain intensity in her gaze.

"Takato-kun…you…you are…"

The boy's grin widened, revealing rows of white teeth.

"I'm completely back in business. Sorry for making you worry these past few days."

The girl blinked, realizing what she had been about to say, and wondering whether Takato had actually done this on purpose or was just being his usual, endearing self.

"Ah…um. I'm happy to see you."

"Yeah, you sound just ecstatic," the final newcomer inserted herself in the conversation with a voice dripping with sarcasm. "'sup, Gogglehead."

Takato was finally able to put aside his issues for a moment to greet his best friend with a warm smile.

"Hey Ruki," he greeted before licking the dessert in his right hand. "How was school?"

"Ugh," the tallest of the Tamers present grimaced as she released an utterance of sheer disgust. "Don't ask. More importantly, gimme."

Rolling his eyes, Takato extended his right arm to offer the treat to the red-haired girl, who flicked a lock of hair behind her right ear before leaning forward to grab a bite.

Hirokazu and Kenta gaped at the scene. Whether it was a reaction to the amount of ice cream Ruki claimed or to the very action of taking ice cream from Takato, shall remain unknown.

"Mmm…" Ruki nodded her approval as she savored the melting substance in her mouth. "My favorite."

"I know," Takato idly said. "But, you know, it's poor manners to take half of the cone like that; I almost feared you'd bite off my fingers."

"Oh, stuff it, Gogglehead; you knew what to expect."

And that was when Impmon realized why Takato bought two of them in the first place.

"How…" he began. "How did you even know…?"

Ruki's favorite ice cream flavor? That they would meet her on the way to Hypnos, before the ice cream had time to melt?

Takato grinned at the small demon.

"Mystical Gogglehead Powers."

"Huh?" Ruki raised an eyebrow at that.

"But now I cannot even offer this to the others…" Takato lamented with a pathetic voice before turning his back to the group and resuming the walk to Hypnos. Smoothly, Ruki slipped past Hirokazu and took position to Takato's left, as if it were the natural thing to do. Impmon quickly followed to his right.

"You going back to school tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

"Good," Ruki said, followed by an eager nod. "I need someone to share my excruciating boredom with."

"What about Kazu—"

"Didn't I say it before? That would be bullying, Gogglehead."

"Ugh…always happy to help, I guess…"

"Don't give me that whiny tone, Gogglehead."

"I could use a greeting as well, you know…" Impmon muttered in a pathetically fake uncaring tone.

"Yeah, hi, whatever."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, two Tamer boys and a former Tamer girl watched the departing threesome with slightly wide eyes, as if still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Wha…wha…that guy…" Kazu uttered.

"His balls distort the local space-time…" Kenta added.

"In…In…Indirect…I'm so **jealous**."

Katou Juri got two identical odd stares in response to that finisher.

* * *

It took a while for Jenrya to make it, his school been significantly further away from the building than the others'. Once he joined the group, they were guided to the same meeting room as the day before. This time, however, the large rectangular table and chairs were absent, leaving nothing but an awfully large room with a nice view of Tokyo.

Of course, inquiries were immediately made, and Yamaki answered by glancing at Takato.

"It was Matsuda's request."

Takato responded to the sudden attention with an easygoing shrug.

"I mean, the better way to learn about how the cards work is by using them. I asked for the rooftop but Yamaki said no to that, so we'll have to take it easy."

'I'll try not to break anything."

The half-Chinese pointedly glanced up at his partner.

As if reminded of something, Ruki reached for the mobile phone and began to type away.

He looked at the director of Hypnos.

"But, before we move on to the cards, is there anything else that needs to be discussed?"

Plenty, some of the others would say. Renamon in particular had quite a few questions, but she rather preferred to bring them up in a more private setting.

Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri and Impmon, less directly related to the current issues, calmly sat on the floor by the corner nearest to the door. Hirokazu's partner waited outside the building.

"Takato," Jenrya began as he moved closer to the center of the room. "So far I understand why…Digimon seen so intent on reaching you." He stood to directly face his best friend. "The problem is, the latest two attacks, especially the big one two days ago…"

_Ah… _Takato realized. _So that's what's worrying him, yes._

"That was not some random swarm of wild Digimon. That was an organized incursion…a military operation, even. It was **planned**, Takato. They didn't just wandered into this world and happened to notice your…pull."

Ruki frowned and looked away from the phone screen. Yes, her thoughts had taken her in that direction as well.

She guessed it was not the best time to check whether Terriermon had updated his blog before leaving his home.

"Do you know who's behind this, Takato?"

"No idea," Takato smoothly lied.

By the corner, Juri giggled in delight, getting sharp glares from both Takato and Impmon.

While both Jenrya and Ruki and found the girl's reaction odd, they chose to ignore it.

Technically, though, Takato was not lying. He strongly suspected was invading force was in fact a fraction of Barbamon's _**Phalanx Omnidaemonica**_, as Beelzebumon's words the previous night had suggested, but there was no way he could fully verify it.

Lee Jenrya sighed in mild frustration. "So, we can only wait…"

Takato had no pity for the boy. He had done nothing but waiting for the past five years.

"So, about the cards…" Ruki insisted. While she was not the battlemonger she used to be, the idea of using the cards on herself was quite thrilling.

Besides, there was that delightfully cathartic experience she had the day before…

Takato unconsciously took a step back in response to the utterly disturbing look Ruki was giving him.

"Um, so…the cards…" Takato began, nervously looking for his own deck and reaching for his D-Arc. "The first thing you need to know is that, while we're not Digimon, we do have a Type, matching our partners'."

"So I'm a Data-type?" Ruki stated the obvious, and Takato just-as-obviously nodded and grinned.

"That means you're weak against me."

"Weak against Takato-kun…" Juri whispered longingly. "…that makes me kinda jealous…"

Impmon, who happened to be sitting on the girl's lap, buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Huh?" Hirokazu uttered, noticing the imp's behavior. "What's wrong, little guy?"

The small demon only shook his head.

Predictably, Ruki planted her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Takato dubbed it "Makino Complaining Posture #2".

"And what's that supposed to mean, Gogglehead?"

Takato grinned some more.

"It means that, should I ever decide to get back at you for years of abuse and punch you in the face, it would hurt you like hell."

Ruki scowled, but there was undoubtedly a hint of nervousness in her eyes. After all, the Takato she first met would never have said something like that to her.

She tried to remember: when did the Gogglehead actually begin to return her taunts?

"Anyway, Lee-kun is a Vaccine, Ruki's Data and I'm Virus," Takato repeated, his eyes scanning the entire room to make sure everybody got it. "Now," he continued, refocusing on Ruki. "Yesterday you said you used a Rosemon card to defeat Wizarmon, right?"

"Right," Ruki agreed in a slightly sulky tone.

"And, if I can guess, you felt awfully comfortable when using it, didn't you?"

_Maybe a little too comfortable if you ask me…_

"Um, yeah…" At least Ruki had the decency to look a bit embarrassed, scratching her left cheek with a single finger as she remembered just how much she…enjoyed whipping that fake Takato who happened to be Wizarmon.

Takato raised an eyebrow, and Ruki found herself looking at everything but her best friend.

_This is awkward._

"In the same way, I feel more comfortable using Virus Digimon cards. They just…work better for me. In fact, let me show you the card I feel the most comfortable using."

In a way the others would describe as "elegant", Takato scanned a single card.

"Card Slash. Dukemon."

A strip of white wrapped itself around Takato's right arm, extending like a spiral and becoming thinner with each turn until it ended on a pointed tip. At the same time, a large round shield came to be in front of his left arm.

"This takes us to the second rule: slashing Digimon cards does not allow us to use their attacks, only their 'equipment'." He raised both Gram and the Aegis shield to make his point. "Notice that I didn't get Dukemon's armor, because that doesn't really count as equipment; it's his actual body."

"This means that, unfortunately, the cards of your own Ultimate forms will not be much help to you. Ruki would only get a golden stick and Lee-kun two huge missile launchers latched to his shoulders…which doesn't sound half bad, now that I think about it."

"Nah, if you think about it, it would look ridiculous."

"Terriermon…" Jenrya quietly chided. However, Takato made a point; he would have to test the SaintGalgomon card, if only to see if the missiles could be actually launched. Considering Ruki's mention of Takato firing Omegamon's Garuru Cannon, Jenrya assumed it could be possible.

Reloading the launchers with a second set of Gargo Missiles was an unlikely possibility, though.

"The shakujou, huh…" Ruki muttered to herself. "…yeah, the whip kinda sounds better…!" She stopped herself when she noticed Takato looking in her direction. His eyes showed nothing but curiosity, but she still felt as if they were accusing and scorning her newly found (?) sadistic urges.

"Like I said," Takato continued. "Having the lance and the shield doesn't mean I can use Dukemon's special attacks. They are…well…just a lance and a shield."

"A lance and a shield you're pretty damn good at using," Terriermon pointed out. In a place out of phase with the real world, Renamon nodded her agreement.

"Ah, well, I've had plenty of practice…" Takato commented abashedly. "…and they're pretty light and comfortable for their size, so they don't feel bulky at all." Both lance and shield dispersed into data when dismissed. "Gungnir is a lot harder to wield."

"Gungnir?" Kenta found himself asking.

"Crimson Mode's double spear. So…what am I forgetting? Card types, equipment only…oh!" The boy jumped as he realized he had something very important to mention. "Don't use cards of the type you're weak against. It's very, very, very bad. Or at least stick to Child-level cards until you get used to it."

It was Ruki's turn to jump.

"Wait a darn minute! Didn't you use Omegamon two days ago?"

Takato blinked. "I…did, didn't I?"

The two friends stared at each other for a few seconds, until Ruki sighed and face palmed.

"Takato…" she moaned in a voice that showed both pain and annoyance.

"Ruki, I've spent all these months learning how to use the cards. I used Omegamon because it's powerful, and I can handle it…?"

However, the girl was not really paying attention, instead rummaging through her current deck.

"Aha! Knew I still had this one here…let's see…? Card Slash."

Takato only got a brief glance of the card's image, but it was enough for him to lash out.

"Ruki!"

In the game room, Takato sighed and rubbed his forehead. To the left of his seat, Lilithmon gazed at him hungrily, her head resting on her hands and both elbows firmly planted on the armrest. She would giggle every once in a while, and Takato wondered just what was going on in that wicked mind of hers. Then he realized what he was doing and turned his attention to safer thoughts…like Ruki's latest bout of recklessness.

Seriously, his queen could be so frustrating at times.

"Ruki, be a good piece and stop."

The card was not halfway through the scanner when the girl interrupted its course, allowing Takato to grab her wrists and pull them away from each other, effectively separating card from Digivice.

Ruki had seen Takato's desperate lunge to reach her. Furthermore, Renamon had appeared and grabbed her left shoulder. If she had not stopped herself, her partner would have done so for her.

"…it's that bad, huh?" she asked in a soft voice.

Takato's eyes glowed with restrained anger.

"That's what I said," he whispered heatedly, but it had no effect on Ruki's suddenly calm expression.

"Then, Takato, if it's that bad, why the hell do you do it!" Ruki roared, her face quickly changing to a fiery scowl and her hands pushing Takato until his back ended up against the wall.

Even Jenrya had reflexively stepped away from his two friends, disturbed by the sudden change in the room's atmosphere.

Ruki seized Takato by the collar of his blue t-shirt and drew her face closer to his.

"Makino, settle down—"

"Yamaki, please," Takato interrupted, his eyes never leaving Ruki's. Surprisingly enough, the man in shade did step back. It might have been the "I'll handle this" tone in Takato's voice, or the fact Yamaki has had a high opinion of Takato since the time of the battles against the Devas. Or both, who knows?

It was like the rest of the world had disappeared and there was only the two of them, staring fiercely at each other in a wordless challenge. They allowed their emotions, poured out of their trembling pupils, to speak for themselves.

"…oi, oi…" Hirokazu uttered very quietly, as if a louder voice would have destroyed the heaviness of that exchange. "They've been at it for quite a while…"

"Twenty-four seconds and counting," Kenta added; his eyes on his wristwatch.

"They…they can have a full conversation just by looking at each other," Juri realized. "That…that…"

"Let me guess," Impmon offered in an unfriendly tone. "It makes you jealous?"

The ponytailed girl blinked and then smiled sweetly.

"How did you know?"

Impmon could only roll his eyes.

* * *

"Idiot," Makino Ruki growled to nobody before punching her bedroom's wall. "Idiot."

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot! I'll kill him!"

"That…would be counterproductive, Ruki," Renamon placidly commented while standing on the corner furthest from her Tamer. "On another note, may I suggest not punching the wall? A pillow might be better…"

"Shut up!" the moody girl hissed back. "Damn it…that, that Gogglehead…why can't I just beat some sense on his stupid, goggle-wearing head!"

"I believe that would be a crime."

Ruki did not demand silence from her partner, but the glare she shot at the fox Digimon could have frozen magma.

"But…but…argh!"

The girl, still wearing her school uniform at night, fell on her sleeping bag with arms spread wide.

"…ow."

"That only works on a real bed, Ruki."

"Well aren't you a comedian."

"I might have said this before…" Renamon mused. "But traveling with the others for so long might have…rubbed, some of their traits on me. I like to believe I have also influenced Terriermon somewhat."

Ruki sighed. She was not really in the mood for pondering just how far Jenrya's rabbit-dog had corrupted her graceful partner.

"Renamon…" she called, in a far more sedate tone than her usual. "…am I wrong here?"

The yellow-furred digital monster shook her head.

"Not in the slightest. I, too, believe Matsuda Takato has acted irresponsibly and recklessly. In fact…"

Ruki's head turned to look at the Digimon, silently cueing her to continue.

"…your current behavior somewhat resembles my own almost a year ago. Of course, I was not nearly as…expressive."

"Huh?"

Almost a year ago, Ruki realized, Renamon was still in the Digital World…and Takato was there as well, looking for everyone's partners.

"It was almost insulting, to be honest," Renamon continued. "Instead of allowing us to protect him, he always was the first to charge forward, drawing all the enemies to himself for our sake."

"Can you believe it, Ruki? Matsuda Takato, a human, wanted to protect us Digimon."

Renamon's voice had not changed, but Ruki for some reason felt a hint of something…exasperation?

It reminded her of her grandmother.

"It was stupid, in all honesty, but…I guess, after all we do understand Takato just cares that much for us, and…"

The fox's eyes narrowed and her pupils gained an unusual tinge of worry.

"…that boy, Matsuda Takato, holds little regard for his own life."

Ruki's eyes also narrowed; hers in attention. Takato and the Digimon never, ever, talked about their time together in the Digital World. To gain a glimpse of that shrouded time, from Renamon of all people, was a unique chance.

"It was…disturbing, how that boy did not hesitate to take unreasonable risks if he believed we could reap a reward from it. The things he did…the wounds he took…the worst thing is, I really don't think we could have made it out of some of those…obstacles, if he hadn't done those unreasonable things."

"I have put some thought into it…like I've told you, I think of Matsuda Takato very intensely."

"Yeah…" Ruki uttered quietly. She didn't want to speak anymore. She wanted to listen. She wanted Renamon to speak and share her thoughts.

"While he was a Tamer…he did several reckless things, did he not? At that time, we all assumed it was because he was inexperienced and…well…"

"...stupid?" Ruki offered, not hiding the strangely fond smile on her face.

"…yes," Renamon hesitatingly agreed. "Thinking back on those days, I wonder how much of that wasn't done on purpose...recklessness for the sake of results."

"It impresses me…and worries me at the same time. I never imagined the two of you would be so similar in that regard."

"Huh?" Ruki perked up. Was she being compared to the stupid Gogglehead?

"Yes," Renamon answered the unvoiced question. "The two of you are very good at working in a team, but, if you had the choice, you'd rather do everything on your own."

* * *

At the very end of the meeting, Ruki surprised him.

She said she used Rosemon's _**Ivy Hug**_ attack, which, according to his rules, was not possible. Then again, it was not proper of him to generalize: why would the rules applying to him apply to the others as well?

He could only suggest her to try other Data-type Digimon's cards and see what she could do. If she could use Sakuyamon's techniques, well, that would be pretty awesome.

That night, Takato quietly reflected within the solitude of the game room.

Lucemon had not shown up at all.

After a fuming Ruki backed off—for the time being, Takato completed his instruction by explaining the limits of self-enhancement.

Digimon could easily gain more combat power from multiple card scans. Most unfortunately, Takato, Ruki and Jenrya are not Digimon. Even with their partially digitalized existence and the benefits of the cards available to them, they were still bound by the limits of their fleshy bodies.

The strength card Jenrya slashed did precisely that: add power to his blows without regard for his muscular and skeletal system. It did not make his bones any harder, unfortunately.

Like the scans had revealed, Jenrya's arms now looked a lot like the body of a professional car racer, or that of an American footballer: riddled with microfractures and overworked fibers.

In the end, Takato acknowledged that, if they really need to fight seriously, Strength and High Speed Plug-Ins were absolutely necessary. His only suggestion was to combine them with the Defense Plug-In, which ameliorated the other two's detrimental effects, if only a little.

Nobody in the meeting room seemed very happy once they understood Takato knew all these things from personal experience.

He was sure this was not the last he would hear on this issue. It mattered not.

As long as the only sacrifice was his, nothing else mattered.

It was so hard, pretending.

It was especially difficult during his early days as a Digimon Tamer. While his excitement about Guilmon coming to life was completely genuine, he also had to pretend he was new to the whole Digimon-being-real thing.

To this date it was still very hard to tell just how deep was Lucemon's involvement in the events of his life as a Tamer. He strongly suspected the fallen angel had somehow managed to get Beelezebumon out of the Dark Area, if only as the Child-level Impmon. He also believed Lucemon was somehow behind Culumon's wandering into the real world. Lucemon also admitted he was behind Shaggai's…less than satisfying performance, even if he never explained just how he did it.

Pondering on which of his life's misfortunes were Lucemon's doing was not really very productive, though. Why dwell on his misery like that? Lucemon was out to break him; that is everything which matters.

He looked at the unmoving game board, and at the Leviamon piece which now clearly stood next to Juri's.

"…how does this work, anyway?"

Juri was his piece, while Leviamon was his opponent's. Then, who was in control?

In any case, there was nothing he could do against Hegemon's Sovereignty if it ever came to that.

He needed to figure out a way to deal with Leviamon, and fast.

His eyes came to rest on the empty throne. Truly, the wait was almost as stressful as the game itself.

"What the hell are you doing…?" Takato whispered at the absent enemy.

"…idiot."

Like that, the first two weeks of school passed.

Lucemon never showed up, not even in his nightmares.

* * *

School was…complicated.

He had only lost three days, so it was not such a big deal, catching up, being the very beginning of the year and everything.

Unfortunately, while Hypnos had done a good job of keeping the details of his involvement in the latest Digimon incursions away from the presses, the student body of his school had little trouble connecting him to what happened on that rooftop—which, by the way, remains off-limits until it is repaired.

That meant, of course, that he attracted a lot of attention, all of it unwanted. He guessed he should be happy girls were actually looking at him, but he really, really could not care less at the moment.

It was Friday of the second week of school. After a little over a weak of Takato clamping his mouth shut, most people had figured out they would get nothing out of him. It was a blessing that Jenrya was in a different school; Terriermon would have had a field day feeding the rumor mill.

It also helped that Ruki was naturally intimidating. When she really wanted to, his best friend could be the most effective people repellent.

After LadyDevimon's failed attempt at kidnapping, life went on. The Tamers went to school and came to terms with the fact that their free time would suffer a painful blow from this year onwards. Unlike Hirokazu, however, Takato had already given up on complaining and cursing their dark fate as students.

In a way, discovering resignation was also part of growing up. At least their homeroom teacher was nice…in an odd way.

Samejima-sensei was…odd. There was nothing more he could say.

There was the issue of after-school clubs as well. While not compulsory, refusing to join one was always seen as a sign of laziness and lack of commitment. Anyone would think saving the city on a regular basis would show maturity, responsibility and commitment to a fulfilling cause.

So far only Kenta had decided to join the Library Group. It was the kind of simple, sedate yet demanding duty everyone would expect him to assume.

As for the others, Hirokazu was eyeing the basketball team, Juri was still undecided on whether to try anything and Ruki cared so little for society's opinion of her that she had already stated her firm intention to join the Going Home Club, and their latest conversations heavily implied she expected him to do the same.

Maybe the club she was interested in was the "Fight Boredom with Gogglehead" Club.

Takato was not actively looking for a club. However, if he happened to find a place that struck his fancy, he would at least consider it. After-school clubs are a vital part of the unique Japanese schooling experience, after all.

But there was another issue, named Katou Juri.

While Leviamon had so far shown not even the intent to make a move, there was no doubt its presence had changed Juri's personality. In rather disturbing—if slightly amusing—ways.

That Friday, Takato was scribbling kanji as fast as he could, hopelessly trying to keep up with the manic pace of their Japanese teacher. Lunch break was just around the corner, and Takato was really, really looking forward to it by now. To his right, Ruki's pen danced at a prodigious speed—he would have to pick light-speed writing tips from her.

And that was when a sudden feeling of heaviness assaulted his head. It was not a debilitating or even discomforting feeling; he was plenty used to it by this point. Its meaning carried a lot more weight than its very presence.

Ruki frowned at the deep sigh coming out of her best friend's lips. Her raised eyebrow spelled a silent inquiry into what it was that bothered him, but she got no response from the boy or even a sign of Takato having noticed her interest in his worries.

_He's ignoring me, the little goggle-headed bastard! When that bell rings, I swear I'm gonna…_

And off she was, Makino Ruki, lost in the tangent drawn by her selfish personality, her concern over Takato quickly forgotten.

* * *

A million points of light filled the game room like heavenly fireflies. Soon enough, they began to gather and shape themselves in a familiar form. All this Takato watched with a bored expression.

Once again, it was a sight he was already plenty used to. It was only amazing when he was eight years old, innocent and impressionable.

And just as usual, Lucemon elegantly crossed his right leg over the left as he regally claimed his throne once more, wearing an undeniably charming smile on his flawless child-like face.

"I have returned, Takato."

"About frigging' time," Takato scolded. "I was actually beginning to miss you."

The angel's small body suddenly perked up, wings and all, at the same time a lovely pink hue colored his milky cheeks.

"Wha…rea-really?" Lucemon sounded almost elated by the idea.

"Of course not, idiot angel!" Takato growled. "You know I just want to get this stupid game—wait, are you **blushing**?"

The small Demon Lord's lapis eyes grew wide, and the pink of his cheeks changed into a lively, passionate red.

"Bu-buh, buh…uh, of, of course not! Just what do take me for, Takato! Don't be stupid! Idiot! Gogglehead!"

Takato was making a very ugly face by this point.

"Okay, now you're definitely blushing. And don't call me Gogglehead, you idiot angel!"

"Shut up! I call you whatever the hell I want! And I'm **not **blushing!" Lucemon's lips trembled, adding to the adorable image he made at the moment. "It's…it's…anger! Yes! I'm currently raging at the unbelievable depths of your insolence!"

"What's with that unbelievable excuse!" Takato spat back. "And stop it with that weird reaction, it's creepy! And I know creepy!"

"It's…I'm not…it's your fault for saying those things!" Lucemon quipped with a disturbingly high-pitched voice.

Takato's hands gripped the edges of the armrests fiercely, as if readying himself to jump off and scram any second now.

"And why do you even care—!"

Takato was struck mute; his mouth rendered half open yet unable to say any other word.

After five years, he thought he had seen all of Lucemon's expression. It seemed he was oh-so-very wrong.

The fallen angel's face had become the canon example of the allegorical deer in headlights.

And, of course, because things always work this way, Lilithmon chose that very moment to emerge from the shadows carrying a tray with tea and cookies.

"Tea is ready, my darlings…milord?"

"Meep!"

Lilithmon blinked. Had the Great Lord Lucemon just…squeaked?

"With all due respect, my liege, you look just like Takako-chan's maid when we caught her masturbating."

"Buh!" Both angel and young boy blurted out simultaneously. It did not help matters for the radiant angel, like, at all.

"Ah…ah…eh, he…he started it! Tsun!"

A tired-looking Takato stared at the childishly stubborn angel, who was very focused on looking away from the other two people in the room with arms crossed and the most adorable pout.

"Oh, for the love of all gods, you just said 'tsun'." Takato's voice was as expressive as his grimace. He looked up at Lilithmon. "He just said 'tsun', didn't he?"

The demoness only nodded, a little wary of the potential consequences of voicing her agreement.

Regardless, that was how whatever respect Takato and Lilithmon had for the greatest of the Maou died a swift, pathetic death.

It would not last long.

* * *

It began the way it always began.

With alarms blaring in the massive dark room.

Exactly eight seconds later, Mitsuo Yamaki burst through the double doors, temporarily allowing light from outside to leak into this digital bulwark, ever cloaked in darkness and dim blues.

"What's the situation?" he bellowed, even if he already knew the answer.

"A Wild One is breaching through!" Onodera Megumi cried from her seat by the interception console. Short blonde hair danced as she shook her head wildly. "I can't intercept it; it's already too late…!"

"We didn't see it at all…" Ootori Reika spoke more calmly from the second seat. "It literally appeared out of nowhere…"

"Tch," was the most emotion Yamaki allowed himself to display in these circumstances.

It should not be happening. Shaggai was supposed to have sealed all possible routes of access to the human world. They had sacrificed the Tamers' Digimon for that! Separating them from those children, for the sake of saving the world!

And it was for the very same reason that their monitoring of the Digital World had relaxed in the time since D-Reaper. The huge group of Digimon from almost two weeks before would have taken them completely by surprise if it had not being so large.

Not for the first or last time in the past two weeks, Yamaki wondered just where these Digimon were coming from, and how did they reach through the boundary between worlds so quickly as to render their tracking and interception system completely useless.

"Pinpoint the location of the Digital Field!" he commanded.

"Yes!" Megumi responded, somewhat grateful for being allowed to divert her attention to tracking the Wild One instead of futilely trying to stop it. "Got it! I have the—ah!"

The alarm's blaring stopped, filling the dark room with a tense silence.

"…what is it?"

"The Digital Field…" Reika explained. "…it has disappeared."

Yamaki bit the inside of his left cheek. It was not the first time this happened.

It was just like the one which attacked Matsuda Takato in the hospital. These Digimon not only breached through the barrier between worlds with ridiculous ease; they also fully Realized themselves in the world of carbon-based creatures at an outrageous speed.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself before giving orders in a far louder voice. "Link to all traffic cameras in a one-kilometer radius around the point of emergence and contact the Tamers—"

The alarm, once again.

"A second Wild Digimon is coming!" Megumi quickly announced. "I can't…I can't do anything…!"

The loud noises her fingers made as they struck the keyboard were the voice of her frustration.

"Damn it!" Yamaki repeated, this time not bothering to keep it to himself. "Locate—"

"A third emergence has been identified, sir!" Reika interrupted with no little alarm in her voice. Two seconds of frantic typing only increased her preoccupation. "No, this…this is a group! Multiple identical signals detected at a third location, sir!"

"The second Wild One has Realized!" Megumi announced before Yamaki could react in any way to Reika's earlier words. "The location…oh…"

"The third Digital Field has emerged," Reika continued, trying her best to return her voice to something resembling even and calm. "The location is on the map, sir."

Yamaki was already looking at the huge screen displaying a black and white map of the Shinjuku Ward, and at the three flashing red dots ominously announcing the danger to come.

Those three locations…

"What is…?" the director of Hypnos was completely stumped. This situation…this arrangement…it could hardly get any worse.

_What is this madness…?

* * *

_

It was a good demonstration of the atemporality of the game room.

Takato felt like he had spent a full hour in silence, tensely sipping his tea while stealing glances at the moody-looking Lucemon. Yet, in the real world, the bell announcing lunchtime had yet to ring.

Lilithmon, too, awaited in silence, only moving from her standing spot between the two players to refill Takato's cup, as the fallen angel had yet to touch his. It had long cooled down, unlike his bad temper.

Takato rolled his eyes. "I can't believe this…" he muttered only to himself, though it would be fairly obvious to the other two that Takato said something.

_He's being such a child…!_

If Lucemon expected Takato to take pity on him and try to fix things, he would be terribly disappointed.

"…Lucemon."

The angel, with his head resting on his left hand and his eyes lost on one of the obscene stained glass windows, did not deign himself to answer.

"…haa…" Takato sighed tiredly. Seriously, this was not part of the deal. "Look, Lucemon."

The angel did not show any outward response, except for, maybe, his pupils searching Takato's face for a split second.

"It's not…" Takato began, carefully measuring his words. "It's not like my opinion of you has changed, really. I'm not…well, I…I mean, I'm not looking down on you or anything, really."

Lucemon's right eyebrow might have inched slightly upwards.

Takato's facial muscles strained themselves to make something vaguely resembling a smile at the same time blood slowly flowed under his cheeks, brushing them with its color.

"I mean, in this modern society, being tsundere is not really such a bad thing! I mean, with the whole, _'moé' _culture thing and stuff—"

"Takato, do yourself a favor and stop talking."

"Thank you," Takato eagerly replied before sighing in relief. That was embarrassing…and stupid.

While he said the earlier words, Lucemon had turned his head to finally face his opponent directly. He no longer looked angry or embarrassed. If anything, he looked terribly bored.

Lilithmon would not mention it, but she could have sworn there was a deep disappointment in the child-like angel's azure pupils.

"Thank you," Takato repeated. "Seriously, let's just…pretend nothing happened, okay…?"

"Takato."

For some reason, the stern tone of Lucemon's voice made Takato perk up, not unlike his natural response to an angry mother, an angry teacher or an angry Ruki.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Let us begin."

The ferocious roar of thunder filled the room and made the windows to nowhere tremble. Takato jumped on his seat.

That was new.

Lilithmon shuddered and took an unconscious step back.

It was that feeling again, the moment when the atmosphere in the room charged up with electrical tension right before the round's showdown. However, this time it was different.

It was darker, wilder…like staring at the darkness within the open maw of a great predator.

The natural light emitted by Lucemon's throne of gold dimmed down…

_No!_

It was being covered; blanketed by a terrible darkness that sent shivers down her spine, even from a distance.

Lucemon's 'aura', his very 'presence', was devouring the light in the small circular room.

Glancing at Takato, the demoness could tell that he, too, felt the sudden chill pouring out of the Avatar of Pride. Takato was sensitive enough to realize this was not the usual tension.

"Wha…Luce…mon…?"

"I swear on my pride I will answer with nothing but the absolute truth, in that it requires no further examination or proof. I reserve the right of choosing what and how to answer."

The words were like a hammer of truth on Takato's chest, and the boy actually flinched, firmly pushing his back against the tall seat.

Thunder roared again.

"As usual, I will ask first," Lucemon continued; his voice even and adimensional like the edge of the most perfect of Japanese swords. "What is the nature of my move, Takato?"

"Wha—!" Takato's eyes widened. "What move? The next round hasn't even**—!**"

A terrifying chill gripped Takato's chest like an iron gauntlet, spreading through his blood until it reached his brain and reduced his vision to a grey haze. His pupils danced over the game board, possessed by a minuet of madness, and soaked in unshed tears that refused to give Takato the relief that comes with their release.

He could not think, he could not breathe, he could not believe...!

But, it was not a matter of believing or not. It was there, plain to see, on the game board that shows nothing but the truth.

There were three new pieces on the board.

"Impossible!" Takato cried foul, suddenly standing up to loom over the table. "I never saw these pieces being placed—"

"Indeed," Lucemon calmly retorted. "You never saw. Most likely because you were too busy looking down on your opponent."

"Wha…?"

Lucemon's eyes glowed, inflamed by a simmering anger.

"Your eyes are as shallow as your words and your attitude."

Takato did not understand…most likely because he could not properly think at the moment.

Three pieces! Three new pieces in the game board! Three new threats to his world, and he had no idea about…!

"Lilithmon!" he suddenly called out to their unofficial maid, who appeared almost as startled as Takato by this sudden turn of events. "You didn't see him placing those pieces either, right? Right!"

"We-Well…no…" Lilithmon admitted, looking down at the three white pieces she could swear were not there a moment ago. "I don't…I didn't…"

"There!" the boy loudly declared. "What trick is this, Lucemon!"

"Lilithmon is my piece, Takato," the angel tiredly replied, overtly rolling his eyes for good measure. "If I tell her to strip on the spot, she will do so."

"I don't need your cue to do that if I feel like it…" the Avatar of Lust muttered quietly, knowing it was not a good time for that kind of comment.

"**With the Hegemon's Sovereignty, I can make it so that Lilithmon ignores my move, even if her eyes actually saw it.**"

"Ugh…" Takato fell back on his seat. He could say nothing against that, and he could not deny the existence of those three pieces.

The boy, feeling himself trapped further and further in a web of terror, clutched his head.

He didn't see it…! He didn't see it, and now he had nothing…!

"I repeat my question, Takato," Lucemon spoke, his voice carrying the might of the prosecutor, the hammer of the judge and the blade of the executioner all together. "What. Is. My. Move?"

Lilithmon was trembling.

It was horrible…that coldness…the gripping terrors which are ignorance, derision and hopelessness, encroaching upon the boy…!

She could feel them, clearly, squeezing deep inside and making her tremble in fear, and she was not even the object of their assault.

Thunder roared one more time, as if rooting for the ruthless game master.

"I don't…know…"

Lucemon's eyes narrowed.

There it was again, Lilithmon noticed.

Disappointment.

"…excuse me?"

"I don't know!" Takato cried out; his eyes tinged red from unshed tears. "I don't know! I didn't see it! I don't…"

A strange sound, almost like a snarl, snuck past Lucemon's barely parted lips.

"Pathetic," the angel spat, and Takato flinched. "How disgustingly pathetic."

"When did you…?"

"Saa, who knows?" Lucemon replied with a mild shrug. "Maybe while you were busy talking back at me, or maybe while you sipped your tea and pretended I did not exist. My hands can move very fast."

"That's…" the boy, acting and looking like a scolded child, dropped his gaze to his knees. "…not fair…"

"Not. **Fair?**"

The tone of Lucemon's voice made it very clear that Takato had just said something extremely stupid.

"This, coming from the one who is supposed to be my equal?"

Lilithmon winced. So her liege did feel the previous round's loss after all.

"Throwing witty remarks at me, placidly drinking tea, chatting with the maids, all these years…!"

Lucemon's voice grew in intensity with every word.

"Do you really believe you're that great, Takato! Are you really as insolent as to presume you can be **Lucemon's **equal! Are you really as stupid as to believe you can afford to look away from the game board, even for **one! Second!**"

Takato had sunk further and deeper in his seat with every verbal attack.

Lucemon slammed his right hand on his armrest.

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you, Matsuda Takato!**"

As if dominated by the Hegemon's Sovereignty, Takato's head shot up to face the Demon Lord, in spite of the fear portrayed by his face and his eyes.

"I am Lucemon of the Maou! I am the Game Master! You're just a toy for my entertainment! A toy for me to abuse until you break! A morsel for me to savor before I devour you whole! A sweet aperitif before the grand main course that is your world! **Your worth is measured by how long you manage to amuse me!**"

His hand fell on the armrest one more time. It spoke pages of the throne's sturdiness, being able to withstand the might that could easily shatter mountains.

"I have no need for worthless toys, Matsuda Takato! Tell me if you are going to keep playing like a buffoon, so I can end this charade in this very moment!"

Hand struck chair one last time and, with that, the ferocious intensity of Lucemon's words receded to give way to threatening coldness.

"My move will now unfold, and you damn better show something **amazing**."

"Ah…aah…"

Lucemon's head leaned towards the table, and Takato finally turned his gaze away from those eyes smoldering with fury.

It hurt…it simply hurt too much…! The anger, the fear, the shame…!

Only the angel's eyes reflected his scalding emotions. Lucemon smirked, and it was cold and derisive, as expected of the evil tyrant of the Maou.

"**Know your place, child**."

* * *

It was almost lunchtime. Not a usual time for visitors, Hata Seiko thought.

She looked away from the light novel on the screen of her personal computer to look in the general direction of the main entrance. Sure enough, a few seconds later the doorbell rang a second time.

How odd, she was not expecting anyone. A salesman, perhaps?

"A moment, please!" the relatively young grandmother called out to whomever stood just outside the admittedly large door to her and her family's residence.

Of course, even if the middle of the day, a lone woman in a large and visibly well-maintained house was careful. Instead of opening the door, she slid a small wooden panel at roughly eye level to get a glimpse of this unexpected visitor.

She saw nothing but the mouth of a large gun.

"Would you please open the door, good woman?" a surprisingly charming voice spoke from just beyond the large wooden door. "I would be very grateful."

Seiko only pondered it for about two seconds.

Slowly, she opened the door, which allowed her to see the person—no, **Digimon**—behind the threatening weapon. Some sort of machine gun? Weapons were far out of the scope of her knowledge.

She considered Renamon a beautiful Digimon, but the woman had occasionally taken glimpses at her granddaughter's card collection and was well aware the fox creature was the exception rather than the rule. Most Digimon could be better described as "bizarre" rather than "beautiful".

The tall, roughly androgynous being in front of her was definitely well within the realm of bizarre, if only because of its unique sense of fashion.

He was wearing a suit, for the gods' sake! A snazzy blue suit with thin white vertical stripes!

Then there was the ragged white and red cape he wore on top, which did not really match the suit that well. His face was covered with a horned, beastly black helmet—some sort of…cat? Or maybe a bear?—or maybe that was actually his real head; it was hard to tell.

Oh, and he had two small violet-black wings on his back, which drew her to assume this was some sort of demon.

But by far the most interesting—in the blood-chilling way, that is—feature of this Digimon was of course the large weapon he carried as if he did not feel its weight.

"Thank you very much, ma'am," the Digimon said, bowing very courteously. His voice was very charming, indeed. About as much as his poise.

"My name is Astamon. May I come in?"

* * *

**CHAPTER 03 - TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter Three, Part II

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 03**

_**Lead and Pink Roses (Part II)  


* * *

**_

When the D-Arcs began beeping like crazy, the first thing Ruki, Takato and the nearby Renamon wondered was: why did they not beep like that last time?

Most unfortunately, there were more pressing issues to address at the moment, like the obvious implication of that beeping, and hence they were forced to push that question to the back of their minds, if only temporarily.

As expected, class was interrupted by the loud and obtrusive alarm and by Ruki and Hirokazu immediately jumping to their feet in response. This time, the Digital Field could not be seen beyond the room's windows.

"Ah…um…sorry?" Hirokazu said lamely while Ruki dug through her schoolbag to grab her deck of cards.

When it became obvious the Japanese teacher was still a little out of it and no response would come quickly enough, the boy who takes to wearing a visor outside school bowed quickly and made to leave the room, Ruki right behind him. Kenta was already waiting for them just outside.

"Alright," Ruki began. "Let's get this done and over—"

Another ringing. A different one this time, and it was not really ringing, but music.

Takato would recognize Ruki's ringtone even while drunk and underwater.

"Hypnos," Ruki exasperatedly—and correctly—guessed. "As if we couldn't tell; agh, I don't have time for this!"

Suddenly, while still on his seat, Takato's eyes widened greatly.

* * *

Lucemon had fallen silent, but the pressure of his presence and his unhappiness fell upon Takato's shoulders like a terrible weight. Takato was stiff on his seat, looking down at the trembling hands that futilely grasped trembling knees.

What to do…? What to do? **What to do!**

How was he supposed to fight a move if he did not even know what was coming? There were three different vectors of attack, and he did not even know where they were coming from! By the time he tracked them one by one with his D-Arc, it would probably be too late!

Everything changed when Ruki's mobile rang.

For a split moment, Takato's mind was perfectly clear of thought, a Zen moment driven by the complete dispelling of his doubts. Dire thoughts disappeared, to be replaced by **strategy**.

He was still ignorant, but he could correct that.

He was still afraid, but this was a fear he had learned to live with.

He was still at a disadvantage, but that was the most fundamental constant in his life.

He still felt like he could not look at Lucemon in the eyes. He felt shameful, pathetic and every bit the child Lucemon believed he was. But…but…

…Matsuda Takato, nervous and terrified and angry at himself like he was, only knew how to step forward.

He inhaled so deeply the other two in the room easily heard it, and then exhaled though his nostrils even more loudly.

"…Lucemon."

The bored-looking angel across the table raised an eyebrow. Takato could not see it, but he did not care nor expected a response.

He spoke, never raising his head to face the fallen angel.

"I will say two things, and I will not repeat either one."

"First, I'm sorry."

Lucemon raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"And second," Takato continued, ignoring his nemesis' tone of inquiry. "I have never forgotten; what you did for me."

The Avatar of Pride's eyelids shifted just a little bit closer, narrowing the angel Digimon's penetrating gaze.

"You changed me. You gave me exactly what I wanted, what I dreamed of."

Lucemon almost nodded to himself.

"For that, you will always have my gratitude…and my deepest, most profound hatred."

Takato's head finally turned upwards. The hands on the knees were replaced by elbows, and his fingers were latched together in front of Takato's mouth.

It was Takato's thinking pose. However, the boy was still not looking at the angel.

His eyes were only on the game board. Penetrating, studious, calculating.

**Strategizing.**

"…my move," after a minute or so, he finally said.

Lilithmon, who had so far watched the developments in absolute silence, had to work hard to suppress a gasp when she paid attention to Lucemon's face.

One more time, like she had done every single time BlackTailmon narrated the tale of the latest round to the eager audience that was her personal "army", Lilithmon wondered just what Matsuda Takato meant to Lucemon.

She did not doubt her liege's angry words: Takato was a toy to the angel; an amusing plaything he wanted to exploit until it bored him.

But, when looking at her angelic lord's smile, so full of joy, affection and **pride** towards the humbled boy in front of him, the so-called "Goddess of Darkness" could not help but believe there was so much more behind Lucemon's latest entertainment…

Not for the first time, she wondered just what kinds of thoughts filled the fallen angel's great mind.

The Child Digimon's hand extended just a bit, as if Lucemon had aimed to reach for either the game board or the boy on the other side. However, he apparently changed his mind and let it rest back on the cold surface of his golden throne. His tender smile disappeared, to be replaced by the wicked grin of the eager Game Master.

"…**mesmerize me, Matsuda Takato**."

* * *

"Give it to me."

Ruki frowned as she turned to look at her best friend. She was about to argue with him when their eyes met.

His eyes reminded her that she really did not have time to argue.

"Give it back when I'm done," Ruki ordered while carefully throwing the device to Takato, and then winced when she watched her mobile dance a few times in midair before the boy got a good grip on it.

_Typical Gogglehead._

"Ah…um…" the sheepish boy cautiously replied, relaxing only when he realized his clumsiness had not annoyed the girl with the nasty right hook. "Of course. Take care out there."

"Hnn."

No more was said. Takato knew his way around Ruki's cell phone fairly well, even if he was the least acquainted with technology amongst his group of friends. He answered at about the same time the Tamers' hurried steps faded in the distance, uncaring of the fact that, with them gone, he had become the sole center of attention.

His counterattack began now.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Who is this!" Yamaki sharply replied in an unusually loud voice, covering his other ear to deafen the excessive sounds of destruction unleashed somewhere in the building.

"_Matsuda Takato! Yamaki, what's going on!"_

Yamaki frowned. He was not going to bother asking why Matsuda had Makino's cell phone. This was advantageous in a way.

It was hard for him to admit it, but he trusted Matsuda even more than the remaining Tamers, except for maybe Janyuu's child. Makino would hear what he had to say and then deal with matters however she pleased. Matsuda would actually **listen**.

It was probably the same reason he would ignore the boy's lack of honorifics when addressing him this once.

"Matsuda, listen well! There are three separate Realizations. Besides the sports field on the back of your school, there's a Digimon inside this building, thrashing all the machinery he can find!"

He winced when more explosions and screams reached him from beyond the sealed doors of the main observation chamber. The Digimon still had not made it to the main room from where they monitored digital activity, and Yamaki held no hopes on the door's ability to stop the creature.

"_Where's the third one!"_

The man's heart was beating rapidly, and he had taken off his sunglasses to wipe off cold sweat off his face.

"_It emerged about fifty meters away from the Makino residence."

* * *

_

In the game room, Takato's eyes widened and his pupils danced madly.

"Ruki's…"

_Look at the board, Takato! The board! The truth is on the board!_

Lucemon quietly watched the boy's mind at work, not bothering to hide his grin of pure delight.

_Show me…show me, Takato! The brilliance you've shown me before!_

"Will you use it…?" the angel whispered to himself, very quietly. "**That power…**"

Takato stared at the board, and at the three pieces Lucemon had deployed. He first looked at the one closest to his pieces, corresponding to the Digital Field which emerged on the back of their school. He did not recognize it at first, for the sole reason that he was trying to identify a single Digimon when he was in fact looking at a swarm.

The white piece depicted a group of identical reptilian figures piled together, creating a macabre tower of digital flesh.

"Guilmon…" Takato muttered, and then raised his voice. "How many of them are there?"

"I am under no obligation to answer that question."

Takato nodded. Fair enough. He trusted Ruki and the others to deal with this threat…as long as they did not evolve.

Then there were the other two pieces, distant from his black pieces because they were attacking different targets. One of them he recognized, or at least remembered having seen his card at some point. The name escaped him, but he knew that Digimon was a Perfect-level.

But, the other one, the one with the machine gun…he had never seen a Digimon like this before.

"What's the name of this Digimon?" Takato inquired, never taking his eyes off the board.

"I am under no obligation to answer that question."

Takato insisted.

"Which of these two Digimon is attacking Hypnos?"

"I am under no obligation to answer that question," Lucemon repeated, wearing a teasing grin.

"…very well. Allow me to continue with my move, then."

"Please."

* * *

"_Yamaki-san, contact Lee-kun and tell him to deal with the Digimon inside Hypnos; Ruki and the others can take of things here. Lee-kun will not make it in time, so save as much data as you can and get everyone out of there! Hypnos can be rebuilt!"_

Cities can be rebuilt when destroyed, but only if there are stones to lay and people to lay those stones.

Yamaki nodded. The boy Matsuda's voice had suddenly lost its alarmed undertone. It was now firm and decisive.

This was, truly, the leader of the Digimon Tamers.

A boy Yamaki could appreciate having as an ally.

"_Also, see if you can find Beelzebumon somehow. If you do, send him to Ruki's place. I could use the backup."_

It did not take a second for Yamaki to realize what that meant.

"Wait, Matsuda, you can't mean—"

"_Hurry up, there's no time!"_

And the connection was severed from the other side.

* * *

After hanging up, Takato stood to face his teacher and the class which had interrupted its usual flow to stare quietly at him. It was almost lunch time, so it was not such a big deal for the class to be suddenly over like that.

"Umm…nothing…the school will not be harmed; the others will make sure of it. Still, it might be better for everyone to stay in the classroom until it's over…sorry for the trouble…umm…gotta go now…"

It was embarrassing, having to apologize for the disruption in their everyday lives. He only did it because, admittedly, it was his fault this was happening.

He dashed away before the teacher remembered he did not have a partner anymore and thus had no reason to join in the fight. As he did, he looked for a number in Ruki's cell phone's address book.

* * *

"I understand now," Takato declared. "Your move…you bastard."

"…I see that," Lucemon admitted. Takato's course of action had already disrupted his original objective. "Speak."

"Not yet," Takato flatly stated. "I've not done setting up my response."

* * *

"Thank you," Astamon said as the eldest inhabitant of the Makino residence placed a cup of hot tea on the dining table in front of him. Taking the small cup to his mouth, the Demon Mand Digimon tasted the warm drink.

"Hmm…marvelous. Kabusecha, is it? I do not get to enjoy this kind of tea where I come from."

"Is that so," Seiko responded in a flat tone. It was hard to be amiable when she was a hostage. But she remained a good host, in spite of the bizarre situation.

Still, that Astamon's voice was really charming. Were he a man he would attract a retinue of girls with just that voice.

Astamon did not seem bothered by the woman's hard tone.

"Thank you very much, it is truly delicious."

"…you're welcome."

It was frustrating, watching the Digimon leisurely enjoying tea in her dining room. She was allowed to wander around that room and the adjacent kitchen, as long as she stayed within Astamon's sight. She could not outrun a Digimon, and she could not see a way to outsmart it.

What did he want? Why did he go through the trouble of going to her house…?

It was a stupid question. There was only one thing this Digimon could possibly want here.

He confirmed it after placing the teacup back on the small plate on the table.

"I must ask you to contact Makino Ruki now, please," he said, glancing at the telephone standing on a very small round table by the corner. "Ask her to come here at once."

Seiko frowned.

"What do you want with my granddaughter?"

It was a stupid question, but Astamon was a gentlemanly guest and answered anyway.

"Well, to kill her, of course. Her partner as well, naturally."

A chilling cold gripped the woman's chest in response to the ease with which those words were directed at her. Her throat suddenly felt very dry and her knees weak and threatening to send her to the wooden floor.

"Wha…you…do you, do you really expect me to do as you say, after hearing that?"

The demon-like Digimon shrugged, and his gun made a disturbing sound.

"Very well. Then I will kill you here and then go after your…granddaughter, is it?" He shook his head. "No difference. It's just…easier to ambush her here and, after having enjoyed such delicious tea, the least I can do in return is allowing you to die by her side." A courteous smile. "Simple manners, I would say."

Hata Seiko shuddered, having realized she was in the presence of a true monster.

What could she do…? If she called Ruki, she would be ambushed the moment she came into the house unaware of the enemy's presence. Ruki and Renamon were strong when they fought as one. How strong was this Digimon…?

No, if he was here, it was because he had full confidence he could do what he intended to do. Seiko assumed the worst case scenario: Astamon was stronger than Sakuyamon.

Then, maybe, if she called Ruki, and somehow through her words warned her of the situation…but, could she do that without Astamon noticing?

"Ma'am," Astamon called, adding a hint of a threat to his tone.

"Ah…ah, yes."

And that was when the phone rang.

* * *

"…I finish my move," Takato declared, doing his absolute best to hide his tension. "Your turn."

Lucemon was no longer placidly resting on his throne. He was now sitting straight, examining the board with an expression just as tense as Takato's.

Once again, Lilithmon pondered just how similar these two opponents appeared at times.

Takato had made an interesting move: calling Hata Seiko using Ruki's phone.

The first question was: should Astamon order the woman to answer?

Takato still did not know there was a Digimon in the Makino household; he only suspected so. However, his thoughts were framed by a piece of knowledge which suddenly became a wedge in Lucemon's plot.

Thanks to his close relationship with Ruki and her family, Takato had a deep knowledge of their living habits.

Lucemon could tell: if nobody answered that phone, Takato's suspicions would shoot through the roof and he would dash to the Makino house.

But, he didn't want Takato to fight Astamon! He wanted Makino Ruki to die!

Unexpectedly, the consequences of having destroyed Guilmon had come back to bite him. How bothersome.

Still, letting the woman answer the phone could be interesting…

If Astamon became aware she was talking to Takato of all people, she would die. However, what if the woman actually managed to warn Takato without alerting Astamon?

That…could actually be quite interesting.

As for killing Makino Ruki and her partner, he could always go with Plan B. He always had a Plan B. More often than not he had Plans C, D, E, F, G, H, I and J as well. Sometimes more.

But…to win the game by Astamon defeating Takato…just did not sound right to him.

Wait, was he jealous?

Shaking his head, Lucemon returned his attention to his waiting opponent.

"Let's continue, then."

* * *

"Ruki…" Seiko muttered sadly as she glanced at the Caller ID screen. Astamon smiled wickedly.

"Well, how convenient!" After that elated exclamation, the demon's tone dropped to a menacing whisper. "You know what to do. I am not here."

"Um…"

The woman nodded weakly before lifting the handset and taking to her right ear, pressing the appropriate button on the way.

"…Ruki?"

"_Hata-san, this is Takato."_

It took everything she had, all the willpower she had gained from decades of existence, not to gasp and drop the phone. She only trembled very noticeably, which Astamon fortunately attributed to natural fear of her current situation.

Matsuda Takato-kun!

Not Ruki, but Takato-kun!

She could keep her granddaughter safe! But…

In a split instant, she made a decision.

"Ruki, dear, it's unusual of you to call at this time. Are you feeling well?"

Astamon nodded approvingly at her performance, and the woman smiled to herself.

For the sake of her family, she would put her life, and her granddaughter's life, on the phone line.

And on Matsuda Takato's hands.

* * *

By the school gate, Matsuda Takato frowned at the strange response.

Ruki? Did she not hear him? His voice was not that girly!

"Hata-san, it's me, Matsuda Taka—"

"_Ara, dear, that's so nice of you, but I don't feel lonely in front of the computer."_

_What's she talking about—_

All the pieces fell into place.

"…Hata-san…you're not alone in the dining room right now, are you?"

* * *

Seiko closed her eyes, doing her absolute best to project an image of misery to fool Astamon, at the same time she contained the joy and relief that threatened to give her away.

_He figured it out, that boy…!_

She had made a terrible gamble. She knew the Tamers were warned of the emergence of wild Digimon in the real world; Renamon had mentioned once that their…Digivices, was it?—carried that detection function, and the government agency, Hypnos, always kept track of such events.

She bet on Takato being aware of the appearance of a Digimon near her house, and on him calling her to warn her or ask her about the situation there. Why Takato-kun was carrying Ruki's phone was beyond her, but she could not be more grateful for anything else at the moment.

That boy was an angel!

_Katou Juri-chan, my dear, I'm terribly sorry, but my granddaughter is marrying this boy even if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

_

"_Oh, cramps again, Ruki? Good thing Juri-chan is there with you…"_

Takato was caught between a frown and a smirk. So there was a Digimon there…and there had to be a reason Hata-san had to pretend she was talking to Ruki…

"_But, dear, if it's that bad, maybe you could take the rest of the day off and come back home? You probably could use a nice cup of tea and a good rest."_

There it was.

"…I understand, Hata-san. I understand everything."

* * *

Tears began to form in the woman's deep brown eyes. Once again, she made sure Astamon would confuse tears of happiness with tears of desolation.

"Okay. So you're coming…?" she said, striving to not make her voice tremble.

Astamon nodded in approval.

"_Don't worry, Hata-san. Ruki won't get even close to your house. I'll make sure she's safe."_

"Good…" Seiko nodded and restraining herself from smiling; she was not sure she could make it look bitter.

"_And I…I'll save you, Hata-san. I know I don't have a partner anymore, but the others have their own fights right now and…"_

"Um…" Seiko nodded a few more times. The boy did not have his dinosaur partner anymore, but, still, his words inflamed her with hope.

"I'll…have some tea ready for you…"

"…_please, Seiko-san. Trust me. I __**will **__save you."_

"Of course. Later, dear…"

To finish the acting performance, Seiko slammed the phone on its charger platform and allowed herself to fall on the floor by the small round table, burying her face in her open hands before allowing the tears to flow.

Ruki was safe…but she had made Takato take her place. Yet that boy was willing to face this…monster, Astamon, instead of her granddaughter. For her sake. For Ruki's sake.

She didn't know whether to hate herself for making that horrible exchange, or happiness at the certainty that her beloved Ruki was (relatively) out of danger.

_I'm sorry…and thank you, Takato-kun._

She tried a snort but only a strange, choking sound came out. Astamon calmly ignored her, satisfied that he would not have to wait long for his target.

_Ruki, love, cherish that boy._

Friends—no, human beings—like those, they are hard to find.

* * *

In the game room, Takato sighed in relief.

"…Hata-san, what a wonderful extra you are."

She was not even a piece, just an extra; furniture with which the players and the pieces interacted. Generally of no importance to the game other than as tools to be exploited, like Lucemon had dutifully shown several times.

But, that day, an extra had saved him.

He would probably deny it very strongly if someone else brought it up, but Takato had been changed in a most cruel of ways after years of playing Lucemon's wicked game.

To see his friends as "pieces", and everyone else as "extras"…Takato would never admit, but he unconsciously saw himself as an existence above the rest of the world.

After all, he was special, was he not?

"I have seen the nature of your move, Lucemon," Takato firmly declared, his eyes finally facing the boy's fearsome opponent.

"I guess so, yes," the angel admitted it. "May I hear it, then?"

"You are aiming for two things. First, to destroy Hypnos' infrastructure. Second, to kill Makino Ruki and Renamon."

"…that is correct," Lucemon agreed with a placid smile.

"Why?" Takato hissed angrily. "Why my Queen? Why not just attack me?"

"You have made her a strong piece. She could be troublesome in the future."

Takato furiously slammed the game table, making the pieces jump around before they unnatural returned to their proper positions.

"Leave Ruki alone, Lucemon!"

The fallen angel sighed tiredly.

"…the time you waste to complain about my moves should be spent countering them, Takato."

Takato responded with a furious glare Lucemon responded with his usual calm and deriding smirk. Finally, the boy sighed one more time.

"…whatever. Are you gonna do anything?"

The angel shook his head. "Not really. Let's see how things develop before I take another turn. Aah, it's such a shame I lost my chance to remove Ruki…"

Takato's pupils glowed as his anger screamed for release.

He knew Lucemon, and he knew better than to believe him.

There had to be something else; Ruki was still in danger.

He just had to figure out where the attack would come from.

Lucemon's decision was convenient. It was better to see how things developed before considering moving his pieces.

"Let's see, then."

Suddenly, Lilithmon made herself know by shamelessly shoving her bosom on the left side of Takato's head.

"Tea is ready~" she announced. "And it comes with a special snack for onii-sama! It's sweet and you can lick it, suck it and taste it for as long as you like~"

"Give me back the sweet, innocent little sister from my dreams, Lilithmon," Takato promptly deadpanned.

* * *

While Takato was on the phone, some floors above, Katou Juri watched him with a bored expression.

But, a cellphone? Takato-kun does not have a cellphone…oh.

_Makino Ruki lent him her cellphone. How nice of her. I'm kinda jealous._

She wondered what Takato was doing and/or intended to do.

_To think Takato-kun can still be so strong, even without Guilmon, while I can't help them anymore…Takato-kun, you've really become a reliable guy…that makes me a bit jealous as well._

Suddenly, Takato darted off back inside the building. How odd.

After sighing, the girl reached for her D-Arc and stood up.

"Sensei, if I may…"

* * *

Ruki stood ahead of Hirokazu and Kenta, arms crossed in front of the disturbing scene in front of her.

"This…must be a joke of some sort."

Standing in the very middle of the school's field, a dozen Guilmon sniffed around at the sandy ground and the air around them. Some of them accidentally bumped into each other, triggering an exchange of growls and snarls.

They were completely feral.

"Oi, oi, this can't be right…unless Takato has been going overboard with his drawing, I mean…"

"That makes absolutely no sense, Kazu," Kenta retorted after his best friend's attempt at humor.

Ruki was a little bit confused as well, but she could quickly find some logic in the situation. Just because Takato had "designed" Guilmon it did not mean the red dinosaur would stay unique forever. Especially if he died on the way back to the Digital World, as Renamon explained.

But, regardless…this was just a bit unsettling.

As it was to be expected, the small group of the Guilmon caught scent of the Tamers, and as one dropped their bodies into a defensive, wary stance Ruki remembered very well.

"Damn, they even growl the same…" Hirokazu, surprisingly and disturbingly enough, voiced her thoughts.

"Ruki…" Renamon spoke to her Tamer's right ear, deciding against appearing so as to not perturb the wild Guilmon any further.

The girl pondered the situation while looking down at the beasts some sixty meters ahead. The sports field was located at the bottom end of a very small slope, meaning it was under the school building's ground level.

She had expected only a single Digimon…but…

"…we're still doing as we planned."

"Ruki," Renamon responded in a sterner tone. "I must speak against this."

"Renamon…" Ruki's voice showed no sign of anger. She understood what bothered her partner.

"You know as well as I do that Guilmon is very strong for a Child-level, and there are twelve of them. I cannot leave you—"

"I'm not alone…" Ruki pointed out with a smirk. "I have Idiot and Dumbass here."

"We're here you know," Kazu immediately mumbled. "And by the way, Kenta, you're Dumbass."

The shorter boy with glasses only rolled his eyes, allowing his partner to speak for him, even if only as a stream of unintelligible chirping.

"Ruki!" Renamon hissed. "I don't understand why you want me to—"

"Because," Ruki interrupted with a pointed tone. "I know what that stupid Gogglehead's thinking. I know him well enough to know what goes on in his doofus brain."

"Huh? What does Takato have to do with anything?" Hirokazu inquired.

Ruki rolled her eyes. "That the idiot's about to go off and do something Gogglehead-ish—by which I mean retarded, of course—and apparently I'm the only one around with enough of a brain to see it."

"Really?" Kazu pondered, raising an eyebrow together with the corners of his lips.

"Really."

"Really…" the taller of the two boys repeated, his smirk growing more noticeable.

"…that's what I said. And what's with that smirk?"

"Nothing~"

Kenta, who had no yet turned around to partake in the exchange, preferring to keep his eyes on the tense and very vigilant pack of Guilmon a distance away, was in fact wearing a similar smirk.

Poor Takato; he was not envied in the slightest.

"Whatever," Ruki dismissed the boy's weirdness. "…you still here, Renamon?"

"Ruki…"

"Renamon, **please**."

The tone, the feeling and the intention behind that last word told the fox Digimon everything she needed to know.

Ruki sighed in quiet relief when she no longer felt the presence of her partner.

_Thank you, Renamon._

"So," she moved on, focusing on her…colleagues. "As you can see, I am without a partner. Show me what you got, second-hand Tamers."

"Hey!" Hirokazu obviously complained. "Now that's really rude! You could actually hurt our feelings, you know."

"Guess how little I care," Ruki flatly intoned. "And you still owe me for the stupid stunt you pulled off last time."

"Ugh…" the boy was thus brought down by the memory of their crass mistake of almost two weeks earlier.

"Besides, if push comes to shove, I'll jump into the fray myself."

"Ah, right," Kazu remembered. "You have super powers now."

"Right," Ruki ascertained with a firm nod. "And my Boot of Justice does not discriminate between humans and Digimon, so you better get moving."

"Yeah, yeah…man, gotta give Takato credit where it's due, really…"

Kenta nodded. "He's truly an exemplar of what it means to be a real man."

Ruki could only make a face at that. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, ma'am," Hirokazu quickly ended that conversation. "Alright! Kenta, it's our time to shine! Let's kick some ass! Guilmon or whatever, there's no stopping us today!"

"Um, Kazu…" Kenta's voice was considerably more sedate. "Guardromon's not here, you know."

"Huh?" Indeed, Hirokazu's partner shone by his absence. It was not like he could be carried in a pocket like MarinAngemon. "…oh, crud."

Ruki shook her head very slowly as she reached for her deck and Digivice.

"…damn, you're useless."

"Shut up!" Hirokazu's defiant cry came more like a squeak.

* * *

"Alright, found it," Takato whispered determinedly as he stepped inside the school's computer lab. Standing in front of the nearest PC screen, he reached for a card.

"Card Slash!"

"Matsuda Takato—"

"Waaah!"

Takato jumped the good part of three feet, clutching his chest as he irately glared at Renamon, whose expression did not vary in the slightest.

In spite of his status as game player, in spite of his power to watch over the entire game board, Renamon **still **managed to pull that off from time to time.

If he didn't know better, he would say she actually enjoyed it.

"Re-Renamon…! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, Matsuda Takato. What are you doing?"

"None of your business. Shouldn't you be with Ruki right now?"

The fox's right eye twitched. It was obvious he had struck a chord.

"…I am…fulfilling Ruki's request."

Takato groaned. "Stupid, overbearing girl…I have no time for this. As if I needed a piece to look after me."

Renamon raised an eyebrow. This…was not the Matsuda Takato she was used to. And what did he mean by "a piece"?

"Renamon," the boy continued. "I don't know what Ruki asked you to do, but your duty as her partner is to **stand by her side**." He began to ramble. "Stupid girl, now that she can use the cards she thinks she can do everything on her own…"

The vulpine creature wondered if Takato was even aware of the hypocrisy in what he was saying.

"…anyway, gotta go. Card Slash! Digital Gate!"

The computer screen in front of him glowed with a blinding white. The card he had used was probably amongst the most convenient ones in his collection.

He wished he could have been surprised when Renamon latched to his right arm like a scared girlfriend, he really wished he could. But he wasn't.

He was just pissed off.

The last sound that filled the computer room was Takato's frustrated groan. And then there was silence.

* * *

"Aaaargh!" Takato roared on his seat in the game room, clenching his hands and wishing he could close them around something.

His furious eyes fell on Lilithmon, who became awfully stiff in response.

"Oh, oh my, onii-sama…didn't know you were into that kind of rough play…" She then proceeded to twiddle with her fingers in her best impression of a shy maiden—as in, not a very good one. "But, if you'll have me…"

"Stop that," Takato deadpanned. "It's seriously creepy. But, seriously…" Putting aside Lilithmon, Takato looked at the board with an expression of annoyance. "I should have used the Covenant."

"That's what you get for letting your pieces keep something as bothersome as their free will."

"You be quiet," Takato glowed at Lucemon. "Maa, if she insists on coming along, then I'll use her."

"Very well, then I think I'll…" the angel reached for one of the three pieces. "…do this, yes."

Takato groaned.

"…you…really enjoy annoying me, don't you?"

"It's the sugar that sweetens my days, Takato."

* * *

When the light receded, Takato and Renamon were in the middle of a familiar room, if only to the Digimon.

"This is—"

"Shhh," Takato interrupted, lifting a finger to his lips for emphasis as he let go of the hand which had reflexively wrapped around her waist. "Quiet, Renamon."

He never imagined he would say such a thing to Ruki's partner of all Digimon.

"Now that you're here, there's no choice. You will do **exactly** as I tell you. Understood?"

Digimon and human stared at each other for a long moment. Takato looked defiant, while Renamon simply studied the blaze in the boy's caramel pupils.

It was an unusual, but not completely unknown fire, different from the boundless optimism she had seen during his Tamer days. It was closer to what she had seen from him in the Digital World.

When she and the others had returned to the world of humans, Renamon quickly realized that, despite having grown up a little, Ruki and the other Tamers still remained pretty much the same. After meeting the fearsome, overwhelming Matsuda Takato who traveled to the Digital World to find them, she feared she would not be able to recognize even her own Tamer.

Now she wondered if the boy Ruki and she met so long ago had been truly Matsuda Takato.

"…understood. What's the situation?"

There had to be a reason they were in Hata Seiko's bedroom of all places. She would save the question of how they made it there for later.

"Hata-san is in the dining room. An enemy Digimon is with her," Takato calmly explained.

If those words made Renamon's fur bristle, the next ones would send her into a quiet fury.

"The Digimon's objective is to kill you and Ruki."

Takato quietly commended the fox Digimon for restraining herself the way she did. The only outward reactions she showed were the clenching of her paws and the unmistakable coldness like liquid helium in her narrow eyes.

"…what's the plan?"

Takato smiled just as coldly. It was in moments like these that he was reminded just why Renamon was amongst his favorite pieces.

* * *

"Hmm…I guess Astamon will not kill Ruki today, but watching you face him might make for good entertainment. By the way, you cannot win this round anymore."

"I know, I know…" Takato muttered angrily. The fact Lucemon had moved the piece which appeared in Hypnos Headquarters meant its purpose there had been fulfilled. Jenrya would arrive to fight only air, and that Digimon was already on its way to the school to attack Ruki.

He couldn't move Jenrya: there was no convincing way to make him deviate from his route to the Metropolitan Government Building. That meant he would arrive, see that the Digimon was no longer there and then go either to Ruki's place or to the school building, most likely the former, considering that there are already several Tamers in the school—unless he used the Black Covenant, as the school was still a valid, if unlikely, choice. In either case, he might end up being too late to be of any use.

"I'll have to finish things quick at Ruki's home…"

"That I have to see," Lucemon mused mirthfully. Takato ignored him.

"…and I guess I have no choice…"

The angel's eyes gleamed. "You mean you're going to—"

"I'm deploying Antiramon."

"…cheh."

Takato's eyes were dutifully rolled.

"It's hard to respect you when you start acting like a spoiled child."

For a person who had been frozen in terror by Lucemon's anger only minutes earlier, Takato already looked well settled down in his usual groove.

* * *

"Have your partner watch my back, Kenta."

"Um."

Ruki had called him by his actual name.

**Shit just got real.**

Slowly, so as to not trigger an excessive reaction from the wary Guilmon, Ruki walked down the stairs to the tracks where they always had Phys. Ed. As she did so, she readied herself for what was to come.

"Twelve, huh…this will be tricky."

Admittedly, she would have preferred having Renamon there with her, but…

"I won't forget this, stupid Gogglehead. Card Slash."

One card.

"High Speed Plug-In T."

Two cards.

"Strength Plug-In O."

Three cards.

"Defense Plug-In G."

Her body shuddered in complaint, but this was only the setup.

"Stupid…Takato…can't let him…show off…"

She had been practicing for the past week or so, yet her body would not stop complaining. A little part of her brain reminded her that Takato was over a whole year ahead of her, but she squashed that tiny voice as the insignificant drabble it was.

The dozen wild Digimon became even more tense and their growls louder as they noticed the approaching girl.

"…will…get…to his…stupid…head…Card…Slash!"

Four cards.

"…Kumbhiramon."

The Guilmon lunged forward when the green metal pestle of the rat Deva, as long as she was tall, appeared in her right hand.

_One at a time, starting from the side…_

Ruki quickly turned her attention to the rightmost enemy.

"_**Krimíśa**_."

All twelve Guilmon came to a quick halt when they found suddenly not one, but six girls in their midst, all of them surrounding a single pestle of their own. The cornered reptile growled at the increased number of assailants…and it was the last thing it did.

The ground shook and sand flew when six identical weapons fell upon the dinosaur, which despite its strong body was overwhelmed by titanic strength, superhuman momentum and Type disadvantage.

"_**Bǎo Chǔ**_. One down, eleven to go." Ruki took a deep breath following those words.

"Uwah…" Hirokazu uttered even as he winced. "Poor guy didn't stand a chance."

Kenta nodded sagely with crossed arms.

"Everybody knows only Takato can handle that much Ruki."

"Only Takato would **tolerate **being in close proximity to that much Ruki," Kazu quickly corrected.

* * *

Astamon raised an eyebrow.

He had, of course, noticed the sudden proximity of a Digimon; Makino Ruki's partner, he guessed.

She was close, but, why did he not hear the main entrance being opened? It would be very hard to open that huge door quietly. Had they somehow noticed their presence and jumped over the outer wall to make a silent approach? How, then?

Aside of the call from Ruki, the woman had received a second call from someone named Yamaki, apparently asking concerning the appearance of Digimon in the nearby area. From her side of the exchange he could not infer any way she could have warned this Yamaki person of his presence. The very opposite, in fact. The woman had very explicitly stated that she had not seen any Digimon, but she expected her granddaughter to be there any moment now.

He stood up without making a sound.

"Stay quiet, woman," he snarled to the one standing by the phone.

Very slowly, he walked to the small sliding door leading to the main entrance, leaning his head and paying attention to catch any sound from that direction.

Nothing.

_Then, where…!_

Instincts honed by uncountable dangerous experiences urged Astamon to turn around; whatever the threat was, it was right behind him!

His commendable speed allowed him to face in the proper direction just in time to be rammed by WarGreymon's Brave Shield, past the flimsy door and into the wall just across the width of the main hallway.

Seiko, who had only seen a yellow and blue blur crossing the dining room in an instant before colliding with Astamon, gasped when Renamon appeared before her and leaned down to grab her.

"Please hold tight, Seiko-san."

"Re-Renamon!" the frightened woman exclaimed. "Them, Ruki…!"

"Ruki is not here, ma'am," Renamon quickly responded as she effortlessly picked up the woman bridal style. "We must hurry; Takato won't—"

The sound of gunfire finished Renamon's sentence. Recognizing discretion as the better part of valor, the vulpine Digimon said no more and leapt out of the room, Hata Seiko in tow.

* * *

Astamon could not see the face of his attacker, and his gun arm was pinned against the wall.

"Shit—"

The shield that crushed him partially split open, creating an inverse-V-shaped gap…from which the mouth of a shotgun poked in.

He knew that shotgun.

"Wha—"

The wall behind Astamon crumbled by the sheer kinetic force transferred from the bullet through the demon's body, revealing the ample outdoors of the Makino family's lawn.

Astamon did not waste time making a back roll to regain his footing and jump back to put some distance. He did it just in time to start dodging shot after shot of the noisy and powerful shotgun, each failed shot blasting off a section of the residence's outer wall.

A strange and uncomfortable chill traveled down Astamon's spine. He was very confident of his powers, but that was undoubtedly Beelzebumon's _**Berenjena**_…and he had taken a direct, point-blank shot on his chest…

"Tch."

He could feel Renamon dashing away, and fast. With no idea where she was going, it would be very difficult to find her after this; for all purposes, he had lost both his target and his hostage.

"Allow me to see the face of my opponent," Astamon sternly requested, concealing his frustration and pain from the one standing behind the huge golden shield and wielding the Avatar of Gluttony's weapon.

Takato hesitated…for about two seconds.

Astamon's body leaned to the left, allowing the latest shot to graze his right side.

"So be it."

Displaying speed capable of matching Ultimates, Astamon closed the distance to his unknown attacker in an instant.

"_**Maverick!**_"

The shield bearer managed to turn and meet the incoming kick with the Brave Shield, but the subsequent explosion of dark energy at the point of impact sent him flying towards the house's walls.

"Guh!"

Astamon smirked when the shield dispersed into worthless data, revealing the face of his unexpected enemy.

"Matsuda Takato…we finally meet."

"Gee, so I'm popular now…guh…" the boy uttered as he got back on his feet as the nasty impact his back had just taken.

"Oh, yes, yes, your name is very often heard in the Dark Area…it has sparked lots of interest…both good and bad."

"I don't see how any sort of interest coming from the Dark Area can be good."

"Kukukuku…" Astamon chuckled mysteriously. "_**Sororité Salace **_would be more than eager to show you otherwise."

Takato stared at the Demon Man Digimon at length.

"…nope, still don't see it."

Astamon laughed; an honest-to-God laugh after hearing something truly funny.

"Oh, so this is the human who's caught Lord Lucemon's eye…?" He paused. "Oh, but just where are my manners…?"

With an elegant, gentlemanly bow, Astamon introduced himself.

"My name is Astamon; a Demon Man Digimon, Perfect-level, Virus-type. You have just experienced my secondary attack, _**Maverick**_. As for my main attack, well…"

The courteous Digimon stretched his right arm forward, pointing the machine gun at the young boy.

"_**Oro Salmón**_."

The sound of automatic fire filled the entire neighborhood.

* * *

"Uuuh, this…" Hirokazu muttered while glancing at the two Guilmon bent on biting their way through MarinAngemon's pink shell. "…this doesn't look good."

"The barrier will hold, Kazu…" Kenta muttered while skimming through his deck. "I'm more worried about Ruki myself; she's gotten slower."

"Bu-But…" Hirokazu argued. "MarinAngemon's out there healing her, right…?"

"MarinAngemon can't help her if one of those Guilmon bites her head off!"

"Uhh…aaaaah!" The taller boy finally exploded, ruffling his already-messy hair in desperation. "Guardromon, where are you!"

"He's not a very fast flier, you know—"

The ground shook one more time, the fourth since the beginning of the battle. Several meters away from the two boys, Ruki leapt backwards to put some distance between herself and six Guilmon, grimacing as the effect of the Deva card finally ended. Between the physical boosts and the Digimon techniques, Ruki had to choose the one that would keep her alive.

The tiny angel Digimon appeared to her side, releasing hearts over a claw wound on her left side. So far Ruki had abided to the simplest of tactics: put some distance between herself and the Guilmon and take down the first one who got close in a single blow. However, as the self-enhancement waned and the enemy Guilmon learned and adapted, taking out a single one had become more and more difficult. MarinAngemon's _**Ocean Love **_was simply too slow and avoidable, and better used to protect Ruki than to harm the wild Digimon.

"Pupihpih!"

"Whoa!" Ruki exclaimed when three of the Guilmon fired their _**Fireballs**_ to fly between the other three which were charging in her direction, but they were easily avoided by ducking. One of the charging reptiles leapt high, claws in front, lunging like the raptor it was supposed to resemble. Rolling to her right, Ruki allowed the beast to gouge a short trench on the sand while she got back on her feet, aware that five more Guilmon were after her.

"Make them split!"

"Puh!"

The slow-moving barrage of hearts fulfilled its purpose, separating the five Guilmon into two groups. Ruki dashed tracing a circle, moving towards the group of two and away from the others. Without her cue, MarinAngemon took to keeping the other three busy; he was pretty good at staying away from their claws and jaws and fireballs. Out of the corner of her left eye, Ruki noticed the sixth Guilmon rescanning his surroundings and chasing after her.

The two Guilmon were approaching in a line formation, one behind the other. Ruki made a feint, leaning her body to her right and then quickly stepping in the opposite direction. The more feral and less tactical Digimon fell for it and could only see Ruki neatly step into his personal space from the right before receiving a fierce left hook empowered by Option Cards.

However, the offended Guilmon only spun with the blow and turned his back to Ruki to slap her face with his thick and strong tail, breaking her nose and knocking her down on her butt.

"Gah!" The girl cried out, and it was all she could do before her hands caught the second Guilmon's muzzle just inches short of chewing her face off. The animal pushed forward and so did Ruki's arms, and it appeared her enhanced strength was still enough to at least keep the Guilmon at bay…until he raised his long and very sharp claws.

"_**Rock Break—**_ugh!" The wild Guilmon's attempt at skewering Ruki was interrupted by a kick to his left side which sent him tumbling off the girl.

"Like hell you will—wah!" Ruki barely had time to roll before the sixth Guilmon crushed her skull under his weight. Standing back up in one smooth motion, the wine-haired Tamer's eyes darted across her field of vision.

_Where's the—ah…_

The first Guilmon of the pair, the one she had punch, stood a distance from her. Why was he not attacking…he was not looking at her!

"Ruki!" Kenta's voice from a considerable distance away. "Behind you!"

She only managed to turn her head and upper torso.

"_**Heat Chain!**_"

"_**Bǎo Fǔ!**_"

The new enemy, with its body entirely composed of blue flame, wearing a metal mask and using chains as weapons, Ruki recognized as DeathMeramon. Her savior, who had intercepted the flame-clad metal chain with his arm shape-changed into an axe, was of course…

"Antiramon!"

Shaochung's partner only nodded, never taking his eyes off the other Perfect Digimon.

"I'll keep this one busy; please be careful!"

Ruki did not bother bringing up the fact that Antiramon was awfully late. She had several Guilmon after her life. But, while they were stunned by the two sudden newcomers, maybe she could…

_Nah, kicking them won't work…_

"_**Warning Laser!**_"

Two laser beams fell upon one of the Guilmon, who fell hard on the sandy ground, howling in pain and anger.

"Woohoo!" Hirokazu exclaimed triumphantly. "Awesome heroic entrance, Guardromon! The kickassery begins now!"

Ruki grimaced at the boy's lame celebration within the pink sphere of protection. And she was supposed to be friends with this guy?

"Card Slash! Garudamon!"

_Well, at least he slashed a decent card…_

"_**Ultimate Slicer!**_"

Ruki raised an eyebrow when, behind her, DeathMeramon howled in agony after Antiramon slashed across his chest with enough power to create a shockwave behind the Flame Digimon's body. The rabbit Deva's Treasure Axe had changed into robotic triple-claw pincers.

…_the little one scanned a Megadramon card? Nice…_

"Guardromon!" She quickly called out. "Stay up there where they can't catch you!"

"Aye aye, ma'am! _**Shadow Wing!**_"

Smirking, Ruki smashed her fists together. She could afford to dismiss the Strength and Defense boosts. As long as she could move fast enough to dodge them, she would live…even if the strain on her body would get worse. But she needed a means to hurt them, which meant she had to scan one more card.

"Card Slash. Aero V-dramon."

Unlike Takato, Digimon cards worked on Ruki like they worked on her partner, allowing her to use even the special attacks of Digimon. Unfortunately, experimentation had shown her that Ultimate-level cards did not work on her unless they belonged to Data-type Digimon other than Sakuyamon—which did not work either for whatever reason. Also, Virus-type cards **hurt**. **A lot.**

She did not know whether to admire Takato's guts or desiring to kick his ass for being so reckless. She'd probably keep the former to her mind while reveling on the latter.

The trio of Guilmon had been scattered by Guardromon's Shadow Wing attack. Thus, it was easy for her to take one of them mano-a-mano.

"_**Magnum Crash!**_"

And Ruki understood why heroes in shounen manga always shouted attack names.

"Our counterattack begins now, everyone!"

She liked that word.

Counterattack.

"_**Rapid Fire, **_bitches! Booya!"

"Terriermon…"

Though, as energy blasts fell upon the Guilmon scattered through the athletics field announcing Jenrya and his partner's arrival, Ruki admitted "Rapid Fire" did not sound half bad either.

And what the hell was 'booya', anyway?

* * *

"My, my…" Lucemon spoke with a voice full of amusement and mirth, nodding his thanks to Lilithmon, who was refilling his teacup. "Seems like the Tamers will be able to pull themselves out of this one…"

"Excuse me?" a smirking Takato retorted as he examined the new arrangement of pieces on the board. "I can't hear you over the sound of my pieces kicking ass."

Lilithmon giggled at the boy's choice of words.

His "pieces".

Not "his friends".

"Oh, woe is me," Lucemon continued, undisturbed by the boy's taunt. "Whatever will I do? Hmm…"

Taking a sip of tea and nodding in approval of its taste and temperature, Lucemon straightened his posture and stretched his arms like a child waking up.

"I guess I could send more pieces…but that would be so inelegant…" After stretching, he began to move his neck, inexistent bones cracking soundly. "Haa…no way around it, huh?"

Takato was about to ask the angel to get on with it when he began to regret it.

One more time, the atmosphere in the game room changed, with a new component added to the natural tension part of the exchange of moves. There was suddenly **power **in the air. Crackling, rippling, pushing down on the lesser beings blessed with the opportunity to be in its presence.

"Ugh…damn it…!" Takato groaned. He knew very well what was coming.

"This…" Lilithmon gasped out. "This is…!"

Lucemon's clear blue eyes changed to a pitch black, and the borders of his pupils and irises were replaced with two concentric circles of red light.

"_**Lucifer System, engaged. Code: PRIDE.**_"

* * *

**CHAPTER 03 - To be continued...  
**


	9. Chapter Three, Part III

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 03**

_**Lead and Pink Roses (Part III)  


* * *

**_

The battle in the school sports field came to a halt when radiant spheres of blue data surrounded the eight wild Guilmon. The ominous hum of the data fields was made even more so by their obvious, and unbelievable, significance.

"You…you gotta be joking…" Ruki muttered, unknowingly stealing Rapidmon's words.

Sitting on Rapidmon's right shoulder, Lee Jenrya tried to make any sense of the situation, with no success.

It was simply impossible! Where did they get enough data from…?

"Umm, Jen…" Rapidmon mused. "You know I never ask you for anything…"

A horrible, horrible lie.

"…but I think I could really, really use some heavy firepower, like, right now."

It was the mark of a truly dire day when Jenrya actually agreed with his partner.

"Land, quickly."

And then, just like that, there was no longer enough room on the field for all the combatants, as the gargantuan forms of eight MegaloGrowmon loomed over the stunned Tamers…and one Makino Ruki in the very middle of it all.

"Hnn…Hirokazu…" Guardromon spoke. "…it appears I am no longer in an advantageous position…"

"Everyone, get away, quickly!" Antiramon shouted. "You'll get caught in their line of fire—" She could not say anything else, as she still had DeathMeramon to contend with.

"Uhh…Kenta…" Kazu uttered, apparently blind to his own partner's conundrum. "The barrier will hold, right…?"

It was a good question, considering the two Guilmon obsessed on chewing their way through the barrier were now aiming their chest cannons at them.

"It will," Kenta firmly declared, left with no other choice but to believe in his partner's power.

A glow of golden light signaled Rapidmon's reverse evolution to Terriermon. His partner already had his Digivice in hand.

"Alright, Terriermon, let's…Ruki!"

"…is that some sort of new slang I'm not familiar with…Ruki!"

The girl was not listening, frighteningly aware of the two pairs of eyes drilling holes on her from very, very high.

_Uhh…so…what would you do in this situation, Gogglehead?_

The next thing she and the other Tamers saw was a pair of gigantic Pendulum Blades splitting the ground where Ruki stood.

* * *

The "High Speed" in "High Speed Plug-In" implies not only speed of motion. It also includes awareness, reaction and processing speed.

Takato had quickly learned that there was no actual limit to the benefit granted by self-enhancement. He was sure his…special characteristics helped, but in essence the power of the Plug-In cards was defined by just how far the user was willing to push himself. It would take a while for Ruki and Jenrya to find out their limits.

Oro Salmón's bullets…he could **see** them.

In bullet time, Takato bent his left knee, naturally leaning to his left and wincing at the jolt of pain that struck him before swaying his torso like a cobra, tracing a circle in the air with his head as the bullets breezed past him, the first grazing his right ear, the second the top of his right shoulder, the third the crown of his head, the fourth the left side of his neck and the sixth the underside of his left armpit. Then, he dashed forward.

In real time, Takato **flickered**, and then he was in Astamon's personal space.

The Digimon's eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

_He's…really fast._

Of course, he was still faster.

Astamon raised his weapon arm, but Takato slid past and stood back to back with the demon. When Astamon tried turning around, Takato did the same, keeping his back against Astamon's to stay out of the Digimon's aim.

The Demon Man's instincts warned him of incoming danger, and he noticed Takato had raised his right arm, aiming Berenjena over his shoulder. Astamon leapt forward just before his left shoulder was struck by a bullet, immediately turning to look at Takato's back and release another burst of half a dozen bullets. Takato's body flickered one more time and then the bullets were behind him, the boy aiming his own gun at the Digimon's chest.

Suddenly, both human and Digimon flickered at the same time. The sliding door that led from the lawn to the dining room was torn by Berenjena's bullet at the same time the machine gun bullets corrected their path in midair and made two sharp turns to strike the spot where Takato had been standing a moment earlier.

Astamon was standing on the house's roof. Takato's back was leaning against the outer wall of the Makino residence, to Astamon's right. Unlike the Ultimate Digimon, who did not appear that much bothered by the wound on his chest anymore, Takato was already panting, the adrenaline in his system seemingly not enough to keep up with the stress of the few minutes.

"Homing…bullets…" Takato correctly stated. There was no way he could defend himself against that!

Close range, long range; neither was an option against homing attacks faster than the speed of sound. Astamon was awfully fast as well: since the initial surprise attack after ramming him with the Brave Shield, Takato had yet to land a second hit. Meanwhile…

_Left thigh, left forearm, left shoulder and three more in my trunk…this is really bad…_

The fact that he had **only** taken six shots was actually quite commendable. The fact remained, however, that he could not keep up like this much longer.

"Haa…" Astamon dramatically sighed. "Even if I kill you here, this is most definitely my loss."

"What's…that…supposed to mean…?"

"I mean," the elegant demon explained after shrugging. "Not only did I fail to kill Makino Ruki; the very fact a mere human lasted this long against me is already a crushing blow to my ego, you know?"

"You…don't seem…devastated…to me."

Damn, he was tired.

"…mah, I guess I'll live. My image in the Dark Area will suffer, though. I have followers who look up to me, you see."

"You'll excuse me…if I'm not…very sorry…"

"Fair enough. I'm more surprised you can use Berenjena one-handed."

Takato chuckled raggedly.

"It's all…in the cards."

"Hmm," Astamon uttered. "In any case, allow me to say it has been a pleasure and an honor to meet you in combat today, Matsuda Takato. You're truly deserving of your reputation."

Takato chuckled once more. It was hard for him to hate Lucemon's pieces, unless they went out of their way to portray themselves as disgustingly evil.

In the end, both he and Astamon were tools for Lucemon's entertainment.

"Don't just…go and kill me off…Astamon."

The Demon Man Digimon laughed merrily, obviously delighted by the boy's courage.

"Very well. Let us end—!"

Had Astamon responded to Takato's eyes widening, or had he actually noticed the reason for Takato's eyes widening?

It mattered not.

In any case, Astamon immediately fired his machine gun. The bullets, instead of striking Takato, quickly changed direction in midair, tracing an ample curve to strike at the Digimon poised to strike right behind Astamon.

* * *

"Renamon!" Takato cried on his seat in the game room before wincing in blinding pain. The piece-Takato and the player-Takato were one and the same, of course, and thus shared their wounds. "Damn it!"

"She's dead," Lilithmon calmly declared from her place behind Takato's seat. She was there because she did not want to stand anywhere close to Lucemon at the moment.

**LEVEL: 666 SYSTEM: LUCIFER CODE: PRIDE**

**CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 1.**

Two concentric circles of blood red light glimmered behind Lucemon's golden throne. Inside the innermost circle, the three-pronged fork of the Crest of Pride shone with the same vile red radiance.

"You have to keep a closer watch on your pieces, Takato," the fallen angel mockingly suggested. "Really, I don't want to win in such a…lame manner."

"Shut up!" Takato growled, and the angel raised an eyebrow in amusement at the boy's defiance.

Only Matsuda Takato dared talk back at him when the power of his Crest was released.

"Aaaaah!" the boy cried in pain and frustration, glaring with all the hate the soft features of his face could portray. "I can't believe it! To have to go this far for a tie!"

Lucemon chuckled at that.

"Your insolence truly knows no bounds, Takato, dear."

To show that amount of disappointment at the effort he needed to make to keep up with the greatest of the Demon Lords…it was truly the mark of the world's most insolent and prideful human.

"Fine!" Takato roared. "You get what you want, Lucemon!"

It was impossible not to notice the disturbing gleam in Lucemon's currently pitch black eyes, or the hungry smile that adorned his face.

"Ha! Took you long enough! Come on, **show me**."

"Tch!" Takato spat. "Creepy bastard."

"What…?" Lilithmon wondered. "Onii-sama, what do you plan to—gyah!"

Heat.

Heat and light suddenly swallowed the Avatar of Lust, as Takato's eyes changed to become the opposite of Lucemon's.

Two concentric circles of gold in a background of pure white.

"_**Beatrice System, engaged! Code: Dreams!**_"

* * *

Impossible was not a word Renamon used very often.

She came from the Digital World, a realm where the patterns and laws humans use to explain all phenomena do not really apply. Her very existence was an affront to centuries of human intellectual development.

She had sometimes heard Matsuda Takato being described as a person who made the impossible possible. While some of his deeds were indeed impressive and even admirable, Renamon found that particular sentence an unnecessary exaggeration. There were much better and much more accurate ways to praise Matsuda Takato.

However, "impossible" was the only word she could use to describe what just happened behind her.

An impossible existence, which took the bullets intended to strike her.

A nostalgic, painful existence.

"Guil…mon…?"

Her eyes found the reptile Digimon's big yellow pupils; there was not a hint of acknowledgement in them, but, then again, he had just taken half a dozen machine gun shots.

Was this "their" Guilmon?

It mattered not: a second later, the impossible existence disappeared in a cloud of sparkling data bits before Renamon's flummoxed eyes.

"Wha…" Astamon, at least, appeared to be as confused as Ruki's partner.

Takato, on the other side, was a boy of action.

"Card Slash! Digital Translator!"

Renamon perked up at that. Now those were words she could understand.

Takato's D-Arc began to emit a bright blue light.

"Matrix! Evolution!"

"Shi—!"

Astamon tried firing again, but the bullets only struck the roof tiles Renamon had been standing on a moment earlier. Her data was already merging with Takato's and reconfiguring itself into a new, enhanced form.

"Renamon, evolve to…Kuzuhamon!"

* * *

Compared to the emblems of the Demon Lords' Crests, Takato's was almost pathetically simple.

**LEVEL: 888 SYSTEM: BEATRICE CODE: DREAMS**

**CAUTION! PARADISE LEVEL 9**

Within the two golden rings that encircled the Digi-Code displaying that text, there were three more concentric circles. That was it.

Lilithmon was mesmerized by this incomprehensible sight. Takato's boy was completely stiff and his glowing golden eyes seemed to be looking at nothing. Was he even aware of his surroundings?

"What…what is this…power…?"

Because, whatever this…thing was, it was **powerful**. It was a power she could not make sense of, like trying to define the boundaries of the universe. Unlike her Crest of Lust, or even Lucemon's terrifying Crest of Pride on display just to her left, this power of Takato was of a nature she could not comprehend simply by looking at it.

It was completely different from any power she had seen before.

"What is this…?" she repeated, hesitatingly looking for answers on Lucemon's radiant face.

The fallen angel was positively glowing.

"This, Lilithmon, is the prize. The treasure to be claimed by the one who consumes Takato's data."

"Honesty, Purity, Love, Knowledge, Courage, Kindness, Friendship and, on the eighth level, Hope and Light. And, then, above them, the Crest that symbolizes the most fundamental creative power, only granted to The Biggest Dreamer."

"It's the Crest of Creation; the Crest of Ideas; the Crest of Infinity…Takato's **Crest of Dreams**."

The elated angel licked his lips.

"You can't begin to understand the magnitude of its power. It's wasted on an ignorant human like Takato."

* * *

"_**Oro Salmón!**_"

Three golden concentric circles glowed in front of Sakuyamon's color-variant version, acting as a powerful barrier that reduced the bullet barrage into scattered data.

In the middle of a sphere of glowing blue data, Takato sighed.

"This form will never get any less awkward, will it?"

"I happen to find it very satisfying," Renamon's voice echoed around him, making him roll his eyes even as he allowed himself a smile. "Besides, I would think your double life would help you bear with this form, Takato."

"Suzuka-chan doesn't have breasts, Renamon," Takato pointed out in a flat tone, before surrendering with a second sigh. "Well, as long as one of us is having fun…"

Something resembling a very low-pitched chortle filled Takato's ears. It was not very often he heard Renamon's equivalent of laughter.

It didn't last long, expectedly.

"Takato, it strikes me that our combined form feels particularly…powerful this time."

"Well, that's great, don't you think?"

"…you are still hiding things from us, Matsuda Takato."

"Now what are you rambling about…anyway, now's not the time to chat, Renamon."

"…understood."

Takato's Crest of Dreams was powered by imagination and belief. As long as Takato believed that Kuzuhamon's barrier could stop Astamon's bullets, it would.

Unfortunately, in the same way, logic and common sense hampered the power of Dreams, defining the boundaries of the ideally infinite power of imagination.

While Takato's imagination crafted an all-powerful barrier, experience told him that Astamon was a very powerful Perfect Digimon, and knowledge reminded him that Astamon had the Type advantage over Kuzuhamon, reducing the barrier to an extremely powerful but ultimately flawed defense. As more and more bullets crashed on the golden shield, Takato could feel its power waning.

Fortunately, the barrage had to end at some point, and Kuzuhamon's shield lasted long enough.

"Now!" the fox shaman exclaimed in Takato's treble voice before closing the distance to Astamon in a flickering motion, her silver shakujou aimed low to trip the demonic Digimon. Astamon took a step back, easily matching Kuzuhamon's speed, but the female Digimon continued the ascending motion of her weapon, capturing the thin muzzle of Oro Salmón within the shakujou's silver ring before driving the staff down, pulling the machine gun with it.

With the staff planted on the roof tiles, Kuzuhamon could use it as a support, gripping it tightly as she jumped and spun to deliver a reverse roundhouse kick to Astamon's right side. The Demon Man Digimon chose to let go of his weapon for the moment to evade the kick by jumping back.

Kuzuhamon's feet touched ground an instant before Astamon's, and she took the moment to adjust her posture to meet her opponent, who immediately switched to the offensive. Astamon returned to close-combat distance in a fraction of a second, his body crouched low and his right leg poised for a high kick.

"_**Maverick!**_"

Kuzuhamon caught the attacking leg by the ankle, wincing at the coat of vile energy which empowered the attack. At the same time, she brought her staff high, carrying the machine gun with it and away from Astamon's left hand reaching for it.

Their eyes met, and Kuzuhamon returned the Virus' glare with a mischievous grin.

Oro Salmón found its way to her free hand.

A second later, Astamon was dashing like mad across the Makino residence grounds, dodging bullets fired by his own weapon.

"How…humiliating!"

"Huh…" Takato commented within the data sphere. "Seems like I can only fire them in bursts of six. Interesting."

"I presume only Astamon himself can use this weapon to its full potential," Renamon suggested.

"Hnn," Takato agreed. "Anyway, let's get out of here; we need to go help the others."

"And how do you suggest we do that, Takato?"

"Leave it to me."

After firing bullet bursts until the machine gun clicked empty in her hands, Kuzuhamon raised her shakujou.

"_**Ura Izuna!**_"

A single silver fox spirit leapt across the roof tiles, its purpose solely to pester Astamon for a few moments. Throwing the machine gun as far away as she could, the fox shaman leapt down to ground level and ran past the corridors of the Makino house as fast as her legs allowed.

Kuzuhamon's body glowed before the door leading to Hata Seiko's room, her data reconfiguring itself into the smaller shapes of Matsuda Takato and Renamon. By the time the blue light receded the boy was already inside the room and drawing the card he needed.

"Card Slash! Liquid Crystal Floppy!"

The card, Liquid Crystal Floppy, acted as a "wildcard" of sorts, able to reproduce the effect of any other card in Takato's deck, including cards he had already used.

Grabbing Renamon's paw so as to not leave her behind, Takato pointed his D-Arc at Seiko's PC's screen, which then filled the room with blinding white light.

* * *

Wincing at the new wound on his left arm, Astamon calmly reached for his fallen machine gun.

The fight was over; he could no longer feel Renamon's presence, and it was easy to assume Matsuda Takato was gone as well.

His eyes scanned the damage to Makino Ruki's residence. While the house was mostly untouched—the sliding doors would need to be repaired, though—, large portions of the outer wall had crumbled down under the onslaught of Beelzebumon's gun wielded by Takato, and his own.

"Matsuda Takato, hmm?" the charismatic demon chuckled quietly. "Interesting…truly interesting…"

The curve of his lips widened when he noticed the roughly spherical cloud of fog gathering behind him. The sound of gentle waves reached him from within the mist. It was time to return home.

"I'll look forward to our next meeting, boy," he said as he stepped into the dark portal.

* * *

"Ruki-san…" Jenrya whispered hoarsely when he found no trace of her where she had just been standing. Now there was only a deep gouge on the ground and a cloud of disturbed sand flying in his direction. "Ruki-san!"

"Tch…Ruki-san!" Antiramon called, wishing he could look at what happened behind him, but DeathMeramon was proving a persistent and dangerous opponent.

"Ruki…" Terriermon uttered by his Tamer's feet before raising his tone to a high-pitched cry that filled the sports field. "No, no, no way, she can't possibly be—"

"Who the hell do you think I am, stupid rabbit!"

All eyes were drawn upwards, way above ground level. When they found the girl Tamer, all the boys present allowed loud gasps to escape their lips.

Blood flowed copiously out of a wound on the palm of her right hand; the same hand which firmly held a gigantic and extremely sharp edge.

Ruki was crouching; her feet on top of the flat side of the same Pendulum Blade which had threatened to end her life.

"Don't go and kill me off that easily!"

The girl did not bother think just what would have happened if the MegaloGrowmon had used _**Double Edge**_. She highly doubted she could have been able to stand on plasma-coated Pendulum Blades.

_In fact, I should get moving._

"Hah!"

Still carrying the benefit of the High Speed card which had just saved her life, Ruki dashed and jumped her way up the huge Digimon's arm, clenching her right fist tightly in spite of the pain.

"Eat fist, you damn fake!"

Jumping off the cyborg dinosaur's shoulder, Ruki lunged at its face with a fist of glowing draconic power.

"_**Magnuuuuuuum…CRAAAAAAAAASH!**_"

Fist met head with thunderous power, and the afflicted MegaloGrowmon howled at the unexpected power behind the blow. The air howled in the form of a shockwave that sent the Tamers down on their rears, and the ground shook when the MegaloGrowmon stumbled back and crash on the back of one of the two focused on Hirokazu and Kenta, sending both to the ground and the panicked boys scrambling for safety.

Terriermon blinked.

"…alright, that's it. Jen, Ruki has just become far more awesome that you will ever be. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Uh…uhh…"

"Now's when you're supposed to say 'Terriermon…'."

"Uhh…"

The small Digimon rolled his eyes even as he snickered.

"Really, I just had to get the boring one."

"Terriermon…"

"Oh, there you go."

* * *

"…wow," Lucemon blurted out.

"Have I mentioned she scares the living shit out of me at times?" a grinning Takato commented.

"Hmph," Lilithmon…hmmphed, crossing her arms beneath her impressive bust as if to make a point. "Big deal."

"…she got that from you," Lucemon suggested, still glancing at Ruki's black piece a little warily.

"I'm not **that **reckless."

"Yes," two Demon Lords countered at the same time. "Yes, you are."

"Really," Lucemon muttered very quietly to himself. "Do you even realize how much you worry me at times?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

The pure white light faded into oblivion, revealing the figures of Takato and Renamon.

Almost immediately, the boy fell on his knees, panting and wincing. Even if the bullets themselves disappeared after impact, it remained true that he had six bullet wounds. The fact that he was still conscious spoke plenty of his supernatural tenacity.

"Go to Ruki."

"But, Takato, you are—"

The computer lab's windows trembled ominously, swayed by a powerful blast of wind. It was truly a miracle they remained unbroken. Only then did Renamon look out at the battle scene.

"Megalo—!" The vulpine Digimon said in a tone noticeable louder than her usual.

"Go to Ruki!" Takato insisted. "She can't fight that many Perfects without you! Go!"

Renamon hesitated, torn between going to her Tamer and helping the obviously wounded young boy. Finally, the decision was made when she gazed at his blazing amber eyes.

Matsuda Takato would not fall that easily.

The former Tamer sighed when the fox Digimon disappeared.

"…thank you, Renamon. And now…"

He struggled to get back on his feet, but once that was accomplished his gait became steadier, and he walked out of the room looking as if there were nothing wrong with him.

"Now, where are you…?"

* * *

The sudden brightening at the edge of her visual field urged Ruki to get the hell out of dodge.

"_**Atomic Blaster!**_"

With Ruki gone, the energy beam struck the chest of the fallen MegaloGrowmon, who could only extend his howls of pain.

"That was close," the girl muttered, now standing next to Jenrya. "Shouldn't you be, you know, dishing out the pain?"

"Tell me about it," Terriermon answered bitterly.

"What the hell was that!" the half-Chinese Tamer finally exploded, lashing at his fellow Tamer with an unusually loud voice and extreme hand gestures. "That was…was…I can't even find the word to describe that stunt!"

"I suggest 'Gogglehead-ish'," a grinning Ruki replied, and the small Digimon by Jenrya's feet smiled as well.

"I like it," he commented before pausing. "I'm agreeing with Ruki. It's the end of the world as we know it."

"But I feel fine," the girl added for whatever reason. "Now, really, we could use the firepower."

"We're not done, Ruki…san," Jenrya growled, sounding a lot like an overprotective father. "Let's go, Terriermon."

"We've been going for, like, a week already."

The frazzled-out boy growled something indecipherable under his breath.

"I'll assume that was 'Matrix Evolution'," the grinning Terriermon concluded as light swallowed the Tamer-Digimon team.

* * *

Wordlessly, Takato leaned closer to the game board, reached for his piece and placed on top of the final target.

Leviamon, standing next to Katou Juri.

Lucemon nodded.

"And today's act reaches its exhilarating climax…"

* * *

The rooftop was off-limits for students, but that of course would not stop her.

She had been watching the battle with a placid expression on her round face. Watching the Tamers doing their very best, exuding with determination against the difficult situation…it made her jealous.

To watch Ruki challenge those Digimon, even without the comforting support of her partner…it made her jealous.

Their vitality, their confidence, their bonds, their wills…they made her so very jealous.

"It would be…so easy…" Katou Juri whispered from her vantage point on the rooftop, her right hand gripping the half broken fence that separated her from the edge and a fall of several floors.

Yes, it would be so easy to crush them all from there. They would not even know what killed them.

The hand left the fence and Juri clenched it fiercely, her eyes examining the fist with unusual interest. It was as if she had crushed the minuscule shapes of the Tamers and the Digimon in the distance.

Yes, it would be that easy…

"Leviamon!"

The girl's heart fluttered in joy.

It was this boy: her savior, the tender child who had opened the door to a world of joy and despair.

"Takato-kun," she greeted him, leaving the battle scene behind her to focus her undivided attention on him. Behind her, a second burst of bright white indicated Renamon's Ultimate evolution.

"Katou-san," Takato responded with a ragged smile. He looked battered and exhausted…but he still could afford a smile for her.

Juri's smile softened while her watered eyes danced with happiness.

"My precious, dearest Takato-kun."

Takato had to admit that, despite the circumstances, he could not feel but feel butterflies in his stomach after hearing those words. This was, after all, his first love, who had only become lovelier as she began to walk the road towards womanhood.

"Katou-san, you are so, so much better than this…to let Leviamon invade your body like this…"

Immediately, Juri's expression hardened, her pupils reflected subtle irritation.

"But, isn't this Takato-kun's fault?"

The boy blinked. "…huh?"

The ponytailed girl shrugged.

"Really, if Takato-kun had not attracted Lord Lucemon's attention, none of this would be happening."

"It's not like I asked—"

Takato stopped. The argument he had intended to use felt hollow in his mind.

Had he not accepted a long time ago that he was in a nightmare of his own making?

Juri was completely right: it was he who agreed to play Lucemon's game. Of course, the circumstances ensured he really had no other choice but to accept, but, regardless, the choice, rigged as it was, was presented to him, and it was he who voiced his agreement to participate.

Also, he never asked to have the Crest of Dreams, but he could not say that to Leviamon.

"If Takato-kun had stopped Beelzebumon from killing Leomon, I would not be jealous of the others and their partners."

"If Takato-kun made a better effort to visit my home, I would not be jealous of you guys being able to meet whenever you want."

"If Takato-kun did not treat Ruki in a special way, I would not be jealous of your special relationship."

"If Takato-kun did not spend so much time at Ruki's place, I would not be jealous of how you get along with her family."

"If Takato-kun were not so tender and good-natured, I would not be jealous of Ruki opening up to you and not to me."

With every sentence, her voice became louder and shriller, and her usual gentle and delicate features distorted into a mask of rage.

"If Takato-kun were not so close to Ruki, I would not be jealous of Ruki having taken you from me!"

Takato's lips trembled.

"Katou-san…" His pupils widened as he realized. "You mean, after all, you…"

The memory of his failed confession came to mind. Of course, the girl was not herself at that time…just like in this very moment.

"Why!" the girl screamed, and a blast of wind made Takato stumble backwards.

"Why won't you call me by my name!"

In his younger days, it was because he had a crush on her, and thus addressed in a respectful manner. After Megidramon and D-Reaper, it became the way he kept her at a careful distance, preserving their unchanging friendship but never daring to forge a closer bond.

It took a lot of willpower not to just let himself fall. He really needed to lie down and rest to properly heal Astamon's gunshots. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his blurry sight, Takato carefully tried to approach the unstable girl.

"Ka-Katou-san, I…"

"_**CAUDA!**_"

And Takato's world exploded into a supernova of pain.

* * *

"Takato!" Lucemon cried out, drowning Lilithmon's gasp with his loud voice.

The boy did not make a pretty sight. It was like he had been struck by the hammer of the gods. His entire left half had become a bloodied, crushed mess, caved in and forcefully mashed against the other half. Blood poured out of his pores and out of countless wounds, rapidly pooling on the seat and the floor under his feet.

The large Crest of Dreams glowing in the air behind him shifted between increasing radiance and fading out of existence. Could Takato even use the power of his Crest with half his brain turned into paste and the other half not faring much better?

"We…we have to do something!" Lilithmon exclaimed, sounded a lot more frantic that she probably wanted to.

Lucemon bit the flesh of his right thumb.

"Damn it, Takato, what made you think you could just face Leviamon like that…?"

The angel's left hand twitched out of control, opening and closing without an end in sight.

"Takato…" Lucemon hissed…before slamming the armrest with his open left hand.

"Damn it, Takato, I don't want to lose you like this!"

* * *

While SaintGalgomon pull the attention of eight MegaloGrowmon to itself, Ruki cautiously stepped out of the battlefield. At this rate she would end up a stain under somebody's foot. On a distant corner of the sports field, Antiramon and DeathMeramon still went at each other. Ruki had to give credit to Jenrya's sister: if the rabbit Deva was pushing the Flame Digimon the way he was in spite of the Type disadvantage, then the girl was doing something right.

"Ruki."

The tall girl immediately looked behind at her newly arrived partner.

"Renamon! Where's Takato?"

"Matsuda Takato is in the school building. I would highly recommend dealing with these enemies as quickly as possible—he is in dire need of medical assistance."

Ruki's violet pupils glowed with restrained anger.

"What. Did. That moron. Do now!"

Renamon frowned, keeping a wary eye on the eight Perfects. Four MegaloGrowmon had taken to the air.

"I will explain later, but it would be proper to say out debt to him has increased substantially."

"What?"

Renamon's eyes widened when she realized the airborne Cyborg Digimon were readying their strongest attack.

"Ruki! We have to fight now!"

"Tch, fine! Matrix Evolution!"

"_**Double Edge!**_"

SaintGalgomon caught the large weapon between his open hands.

"_**Giant Missile! **_Wah!"

The almost-point-blank explosion destroyed the enemy MegaloGrowmon, but also made SaintGalgomon fall on his back like a turtle.

"That…was not very wise."

"Terriermon…"

"_**Atomic Blaster!**_"

A transparent spherical barrier protected both Guardromon and Sakuyamon from two identical energy cannons fired from different directions.

"You…have my thanks, Sakuyamon," the robot spoke humbly.

"You're way out of your league here; get back to your Tamer and provide ranged support," the mixed voices of Ruki and Renamon commanded.

"Ye-Yes, ma'am!"

"Ma'am…" Ruki muttered darkly at the retreating Digimon's back, before turning her attention on the remaining enemies.

"Alright, you fakes! You should be happy I'm not punching your faces anymore! _**Izuna!**_"

While the four fox spirits lashed at the nearest enemy, agilely avoiding the wide swings of its weapon, Ruki and her partner exchanged a few words.

"…punching their faces…?"

"Funny story," Ruki smoothly replied. "Remind me to tell you later."

"Oi, Renamon!" SaintGalgomon called out with Terriermon's voice. The large Machine Digimon had not bothered standing up again and unleashed its vast weaponry from its current prone position. "You reek of the Power of Darkness!"

"Hah?" Ruki and Jenrya uttered at the same time.

"Terriermon, for the last time, just because they have darker colors does not mean Takato has the 'Power of Darkness'."

"Wha…?" Ruki "insisted".

"Oh, it is a…what is it called…?" Sakuyamon in Renamon's voice explained while deftly swaying out of the way of an incoming Pendulum Blade. "…yes, an 'inside joke'. But, to answer your question, Terriermon; yes, I fought together with Takato, if only for a very short time."

"Hmm. Still feels weird?"

"…yes, it remains a…unsettling, experience."

There was also the matter of what happened right before the Matrix Evolution. Her life had been saved by Guilmon, and Takato neither did nor said anything about it.

It appeared she really needed to have that discussion with Matsuda Takato, after all.

And that was when every single window in a six-block radius shattered, as the shockwave from the school rooftop raged through the vicinity like the howl of a dying god.

Taken by surprise, Sakuyamon was blown away from the school building, and she was further surprised when a dark winged Digimon caught her. The golden shaman looked up at the Demon Lord of Gluttony's partially covered face.

"About damn time you show up."

Ruki was still a bit rough around the edges on that "gratitude" thing. Still, with Beelezebumon's arrival, the defeat of the seven remaining MegaloGrowmon was all but ensured.

However, the Avatar of Gluttony's unusually serious expression remained fixated on the distant rooftop, as he had an idea of just what had happened there.

"This…is not good…"

_Takato…

* * *

_

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

To die…he wanted to die…

To heal…it was possible…but it would be painful.

To die…he just had to surrender…to relinquish the Crest and…

If he still had working lungs and half of his head had not been crushed, he would have chuckled. Then again, if that were the case, he would have a reason to chuckle in the first place.

Juri's—no, Leviamon's—attack had blasted him off the rooftop. Under other circumstances, he would have enjoyed the breeze as his body streaked through the skies of Tokyo like a human missile.

His right arm…

Fingers twitched, and he allowed himself a broken smile.

His right arm worked.

He could still fight.

His hand reached for his pants' pocket, for the one card he kept separate from the rest of his deck. Slowly—his flight would be long—, he brought the card to his mouth and held it with his remaining teeth.

* * *

Drops of blood slipped off Takato's broken body and added gruesome musical notes to the song of his approaching death as they fell on the pool gathering under his feet.

"Milord!" Lilithmon cried out to the Avatar of Pride. "You have to save him!"

"I **have **to!" Lucemon growled in outrage. "He deserves what he got for his idiocy!"

Yet he could not hide his clenched hands and trembling lips as he glared at the boy's barely recognizable form.

"Takato…"

_Show me a miracle…__**please**__._

"Card…" an uneven, raspy, choked and broken voice somehow escaped Takato's destroyed lips.

No other sound existed in the room besides the ceaseless drip of red vital fluid. The two Demon Lords held their breaths, as if to make sure they had actually heard the boy speak.

"…Slash…"

Lilithmon inhaled deeply.

"Takato…" she whispered in unhinged awe. To her, the very fact Takato had been able to speak at all was already an unbelievable feat.

Lucemon, first among the Demon Lords, waited in silence. Just what card had Takato in his deck that could save him from certain death?

Takato's single remaining eye found Lucemon's face.

Whatever was in that single, brimming pupils, the fallen angel could not tell.

"Luce…mon…"

For a moment, Lucemon thought Takato was calling him.

Just for a moment.

* * *

And Shinjuku was flooded with heavenly light.

* * *

**CHAPTER 03 END**


	10. Chapter Minus One, White Day's Special

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter Minus 01**

_**White Day Chapter – The Girl's Bluebell, For That Boy

* * *

**_

It was not very often that Akiyama Ryo visited his fellow Tamers. His father expected him to devote himself full-time to his studies, now that the threat of Digimon was done and over with.

Ryo had a few things to say about that, but he decided it was wiser to keep them to himself.

As usual, the lack of strong (or weak, or anything) opponents to fight soured the mood of the Legendary Tamer's partner.

Since the defeat of D-Reaper, the boundary between the worlds was tightly shut. It was thought to be impossible to travel between worlds until Matsuda Takato achieved it almost a year ago. While the details of this trip had never been revealed beyond occasional glimpses, the core of the issue was that Matsuda Takato somehow breached through the boundary and reunited himself with the Digimon Tamers' partners before bringing them back with him.

Ryo was ecstatic to have his partner back, of course—and it was good for them to be reunited for more than one reason—, but his Digimon companion's thirst for strife as he evolved was an inevitable issue. The last time he visited the capital, about one month ago, Yamaki had not been able to come up with a suitable solution. Ryo was thus obligated to insist a month later; he was not sure how much longer Cyberdramon would be able to hold on without an outlet for his natural combative instinct.

This time, he had not called any of the Tamers beforehand. He would check whether they were in the usual meeting spot. If they were not, he would visit Hypnos on his own. It was not like their presence was really needed, as least not yet.

In that Saturday afternoon Cyberdramon, as usual, landed at the base of stairs leading to Guilmon's former base, the usual meeting spot for the Tamers. Once again, as usual, the sudden arrival of the large and imposing Digimon drew more than a few gasps from the people in the vicinity, mostly young children and exercising adults.

Thanking the dragon after his feet touched solid ground, Ryo made his way upstairs.

He was greeted by a most striking—and strangely familiar—of sentences.

"Wha-wha-wha…why-why should I give you White Day's chocolate, stupid Gogglehead!"

_Whaa…serious déjà vu._

Déjà vu indeed.

"Wha—not to **me**, that's stupid!" Takato clarified. "If you want to give me chocolate so badly, please wait until next year's Valentine."

"Wha—as if! Stupid, insolent Gogglehead!"

Takato acted as if the girl had not said a thing.

"On the other side, you cannot deny the fact that you got Valentine's chocolate from someone," the former Tamer continued, skillfully ignoring his best friend's irate expression.

"You got chocolates from the Mysterious Child Idol, Matsushita Suzuka-chan. It was all over the yellow press the day after."

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you dead. You cannot be possibly saying what I think you're saying."

"I haven't said anything," Takato retorted innocently. "I'm just reminding you of the facts—oh, Ryo-san!"

The hands about to close around Takato's neck were reluctantly pulled away.

"Tch," Ruki clicked her tongue. "You really have terrible timing, Akiyama."

"I strongly disagree," Takato flatly stated, and then paused. "Whoa, déjà vu."

The Legendary Tamer grinned. "That makes two of us, Gogglehead. What's up?"

Ruki frowned at the older boy's use of **her **pet name for the short pre-teen she called best friend. Then again, that was probably the very reason Ryo used it.

"Yet another weekend ruined by uninvited guests."

"Oh, you hurt me so, Wildcat."

"Now, now, Ruki…" Takato tried to act conciliating. "It's always us two hanging out around this time; it's nice to have more friends join us from time to time, and Ryo-san doesn't come very often. By the way, hello there, Cyberdramon."

The tall Cyborg Digimon grunted in response.

Ryo had to admit, he liked Takato: the boy actually respected him and was friendly to him, without being too friendly like Hirokazu and Kenta, too distant like Jenrya, or just plain confrontational like Ruki. Furthermore, he even tried to bond with his gruff Digimon partner.

What a nice guy, Matsuda Takato.

"Well, Gogglehead, I happen to enjoy us two hanging out by ourselves: it's peaceful, quiet and appropriately entertaining."

"Really~" a suddenly grinning Ryo inquired. Could this wild girl really mean…?

"Now don't get stupid ideas, Akiyama."

The Digimon Card Game champion sighed dejectedly. He guessed he was expecting a little too much from the ice cold Digimon Queen.

"Haa, Ruki…you really don't know how good you have it, do you…?"

Ruki immediately planted her hands on her hips.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

Ryo ignored her and turned his grinning face to Takato.

"Right, Takato?" he said before winking.

"…huh?" Takato's response, showing he was about as lost as the redhead.

Ryo's grin fell flat.

"…you two guys are hopeless."

"Why do you sound so much like Ruki's mother when you said that?"

Ruki nodded her agreement. She found it creepy.

"…beyond hopeless," Ryo quickly corrected himself.

In his mind, Matsuda Takato grinned to himself.

The cool thing about being a stupid Gogglehead was that it made it so much easier to conceal the times when he was actually not being a stupid Gogglehead.

* * *

Soon enough, the other Tamers showed up, and Ryo presented his dilemma…again.

"Didn't we go through this before?" Hirokazu commented.

"We went through this before, you were just playing cards with Kenta," Ruki was swift to scold.

It just so happened that there was an additional member in the non-Tamers corner this afternoon. A boy and a girl sat under the shade of a large tree, silently watched by a fierce-looking Perfect.

"Have you done your homework, Takato-kun?"

"Ugh…Katou-saaaan~" the boy whined pitifully. "School's almost over, who cares about homework?"

"Takato-kun!" the ponytailed girl insisted with a surprisingly motherly tone. "I won't have you of all people sporting that kind of attitude!"

Juri shifted closer to Takato, and the growing boy felt his blood being pumped faster. It was probably all the leg being displayed past her white one-piece dress, but she had always preferred those kinds of simple dresses and he had never paid that much attention to her thighs before.

Puberty is tough.

"Ne, if we work now I can help you," she kindly offered, but Takato still had some resistance left.

"I…I didn't bring my notebooks…"

"We can work on a piece of paper and then you can rewrite it on your notebooks," Juri suggested while reaching for her schoolbag.

"But that's twice the work!"

For that, he got The Pout; a terrifying womanly weapon.

"Takato-kun…"

Takato's nostrils dilated a bit when the girl drew her upper body even closer to him. Were he really paying proper attention he would have noticed she too was blushing at her sudden boldness. But his brain could only recognize how close she was and how pretty her lips looked and how great she smelled and holy crap was that **cleavage**!

There was a line; there was definitely the beginning of a line poking out of the top of her dress!

_Good gods, Katou-san has breasts._

Of course, he had been aware of those already—puberty does that to women—, but it was probably the fact that Ruki never showed any skin which put such things in the back of his mind. He did hang out with the Digimon Queen more than with any other of his friends, after all.

That was when Takato reminded himself than glancing at the beginning of the valley of Juri's developing bust was not very proper.

When he looked at her face this time, he did notice the considerable red on her cheeks.

After all, unlike the wandering eyes of Matsuda Takato, Juri was attentively keeping her own on his face, and was well aware of what he had been looking at.

She was extremely embarrassed, but, in a way, also kinda happy…

"Ah…uhh…ah!"

The boy hastily turned around, a gesture Juri found a little infuriating.

"Cyberdramon! So, I hear it's been hard for you."

Takato knew his life was a mess the moment he realized he was using Cyberdramon to avoid a girl and her currently very angry pout.

"…yes," was the Perfect Digimon's extremely concise response.

In spite of the metal which covered the top part of his face, Takato found Cyberdramon's stare suddenly as intense as Juri's behind him.

"Uhh…Cyberdramon, the same as before: I still don't want to fight you, and we still can't wreck the city in a fight."

"Wha—no!" Juri, ever concerned for her friends' safety, immediately jumped into this "argument". "Cyberdramon!"

The Digimon's head twitched strangely.

Takato could not believe it: did Juri just **startle** Ryo's partner?

Then again, she had really, **really** sounded like somebody's mom just now.

While certainly a plus to her prospects for future marriage and child-raising, it was still scary.

"I understand you like fighting a lot, but you cannot ask Takato to fight you!" she paused. "Nor any other human!"

"Bu-But…"

_Oh gods he just stammered!_

A mother's tone is truly universally effective.

"Matsuda Takato is…"

The boy's head jerked upwards. He wouldn't…!

"Cyberdramon!" Juri repeated, in **that tone**.

"Gods, Katou-san, you're amazing."

"Huh?" The girl immediately turned to Takato, eyes wide open and cheeks deeply red. "Ta-Takato-kun…?"

Realizing he had spoken his thoughts, Takato found himself in one of his usual Juri-triggered nervous fits. He really needed to grow out of those.

"Uh, well, I mean…Cyber…uh—ugubh."

"Ta-Takato-kun!" Juri shrieked at the sight of a tennis shoe's sole smashing Takato's face on the nearest tree trunk. "Ru-Ruki!"

"You know, if you're gonna hit on Katou, please do it out of my sight, Gogglehead. I'm not sure what's worse: how pathetic or how disgusting it is."

Takato blurted out something that sounded kinda like "that's not very nice, Ruki".

"You know what's not nice, Gogglehead? Your stupid lovestruck face," Ruki retorted, apparently able to translate the boy's strange sounds.

"Guh, I'm not…"

"Ta-Takato-kun…!" Juri cried out a bit anguished, inching closer and resting her hands on his chest.

_Waah! Too close, too close!_

Ever perceptive—when it comes to Takato, at least—Ruki narrowed her gaze at the boy's just-a-bit-subtle reaction to the other girl's proximity. The discussion on Ryo's and Cyberdramon's problem had long been interrupted, and the male Tamers were watching the scene from a (safe?) distance.

Ruki grinned.

"Didn't know you could be this bold, Katou."

Made aware of her closeness to the boy (well, not really), Juri hurriedly pushed herself away, pushing Takato in the opposite direction and breaking his heart just a little in the process. Ruki nodded at this as if approving of the action while Takato pouted quietly on the grass.

"You're mean, Ruki," he finally said.

"Just protecting my friend," she declared.

"Katou-san's a nice person; what could she possible do to me?"

"I meant her, stupid Gogglehead!" Ruki spat back, crossing her arms stubbornly. "She can do way better than you."

"That's not your choice to make you know…" the boy muttered bitterly while looking away.

"Said something, Goglehead?"

"No! Absolutely not!" Takato exclaimed, jumping to a seiza position and making a zipping motion across his lips. "This mouth is shut."

The tallest of the Tamers (after Ryo) rolled her eyes and grabbed Takato by the neck of his t-shirt.

"Whatever. We're done here, so let's go. I could use some quiet."

"Then why are you taking Takato with you, hmm?" Ryo asked in a loud and obviously teasing voice.

"Damn, Gogglehead, I swear, hanging out with you is making me hear idiotic voices in the air. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, just stop pulling! Sheesh, Ruki, if you're jealous just say—OW! Ow, ow, Ruki, stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Waaah…" Ryo winced at the distant sight of Takato getting his ass kicked. "I don't know whether to salute him or pity him."

"It's not hard to do both," Kenta suggested.

"Muuu…" the moody Katou Juri muttered as she watched the backs of the departing couple. "I wanted to hang out with Takato-kun today…"

"There, there."

The usually sweet girl glared at her consoler.

"It doesn't really help when it comes from you, Terriermon," she flatly declared.

"Hey, hey…" the grinning green Child offered. "If it helps, he was definitely staring at your boobs."

"Yeah, he was, wasn't he…?" the suddenly giggling girl agreed…and then caught herself. "I mean—Terriermon!"

Looming over the two, Cyberdramon snarled.

He had no time for stupid human mating rituals! He wanted a fight, damn it!

* * *

That evening, surprisingly, he got a call from Akiyama Ryo, who had once more returned home without a solution to Cyberdramon's "problem".

"Umm, not that I'm not glad you called me, but…why ask me for ideas of all people?"

"_Ah, well…" _Ryo actually sounded a bit embarrassed. _"I'm really on the edge with this issue…and Monodramon kind of has a high opinion of you."_

"Hmm…"

That was actually nice to know. In a way, as the Player, it was more important for him to have the support of the Digimon than the Tamers themselves. After all, they did most of the fighting and would be more of a threat to him than the Tamers should they turn against him.

"Well, I don't know…" Takato offered his honest opinion. "I think everything's been said already…even if I haven't been paying attention to your discussions, hehehe…"

"_Yeah, yeah, busy making your moves on Juri-chan, huh."_

"Please stay on topic, Ryo-san," Takato deadpanned. "The core of the issue is that, if we ask Cyberdramon to hold back, he won't be satisfied and, if he goes all out, there will be lots of collateral damage. I don't think there's a place in Japan where we can let your partner unwind."

"_I know, I know…sheesh…"_

"What did Yamaki said about the idea of fighting in open sea or the sky?"

"_He said we might disrupt sea travel or flight routes."_

"That's just ridiculous…" Takato complained, utterly exasperated by the answer. "Look, can you put your partner on the phone for a moment?"

"…_you want Monodramon?"_

"Um. Just for a minute."

Ryo delayed the maddening effect of Cyberdramon's battle lust by keeping his partner in his Child form. That, and Monodramon was much smaller and easier to handle. However, that would not last forever; in due time, Monodramon would spontaneously evolve and go on a rampage.

"…_Takato?"_

"Hey there. Sorry about everything; it must be hard on you."

"_Hnn, no problem."_

"Look," Takato began, and then lowered his voice and tried to cover the handset; his parents really should not hear this. "Give me…" He thought for a moment. "Give me two months. Seriously. Two more months, and I'll fight you."

"…_really? Is it…is it okay…?"_

"Sure thing. Screw Yamaki; we'll find some place and go crazy like last time."

"_No. Not like that…that time wasn't…"_

Takato's eyes widened when he realized what the little dragon meant.

Back then in the Digital World, he was just getting accustomed to the self-enhancement. He had quickly learned that using too many cards and pushing their effects took a heavy toll on his body. While he also realized that his body gained endurance to the cards with repeated use, at the beginning he consciously held back in fear of hurting himself too much.

It was the battle against the Royal Knight, Omegamon, which taught him that he would never be able to defeat the Demon Lords if he did not push himself beyond the human limit, regardless of the consequences to his body.

Not that he actually **won**, but anyway…

"…fine, then. I didn't mean to insult you or look down on you back then. Let us fight one more time, and this time neither of us will hold back."

"…_um."_

There was a strange…**vibration** in Monodramon's tone.

Takato understood that, while the Child Digimon did not share his Perfect form's lust for combat, he also looked forward to the possibility of a big fight. They were the same Digimon after all; Monodramon carried the dream of a battle to end all battles.

"Don't tell Ryo I said that, okay?"

"_Um!" _The little dragon sounded ecstatic. _"Sure thing!"_

He could trust the little guy.

A minute or so later, Takato ended the call and left Ryo to futilely try to draw the exchange out of his partner's mouth. After looking at the phone for a few seconds, Takato reached for the handset one more time and dialed another number. Three rings later, a lively female voice answered on the other side.

"_Good evening, this is Makino."_

"Rumiko-san, this is Matsuda Takato."

He paused. It was hard to say it.

But, apparently, the pause was all Rumiko needed.

"_I'll prepare a photo shoot~"_

Takato's expression flattened.

"…you were expecting this, weren't you?"

"_Yup~"_

_Women are scary.

* * *

_

"_I invited Takato-kun for dinner~"_

Those were the words Ruki heard from her mother that morning. On her way back home, she wondered if Takato was already at her place. She also wondered what her mother was up to.

It was not the first time Takato would visit her home invited by somebody other than her, though. It had happened a few times after D-Reaper, but back then all the Tamers were usually invited as well. Ruki suspected that, at some point, her mother and grandmother figured out Ruki did not really enjoy having the whole gang over at her home and main bastion of peace and quiet. Their numbers eventually dwindled until it became just Takato and Juri going over. Juri actually got quite well with Ruki's grandmother, Hata Seiko, and Takato appeared to be unable to decline an invitation, no matter how many subtle and not-so-subtle hints Ruki threw at him.

Then Takato pulled his greatest stunt and, as she had once said, "goggle-headed his way to the Digital World."

Whatever that means.

After Takato returned with their partners on tow, the frequency of the invitations increased and, Ruki realized, was still increasing. Rumiko invited him over at least once every month, but currently it was more like three times as often. That, plus all the times Ruki personally had him go over to her place, meant Takato was already quite acquainted with the Makino household.

"…how the hell did that happen?"

"Ruki?"

"Ah? Ah, no…it's nothing, Renamon."

It was a question she could ponder as she opened the large wooden gate into her house. She knew they were best friends, but that was a realization she came to just last Christmas.

Just when and how did they **really **become "best friends"?

Did she really want to think about this?

The moment she stepped into the house proper, a familiar yet unusual scent filled her nostrils. Was it…?

The suspicion was confirmed the moment she stepped into the kitchen. That was no dinner being made; that was for sure.

"What. The hell?"

A smiling Matsuda Takato wearing a white apron greeted her warmly.

"Hey, Ruki. I'm making chocolate!"

"I…can see that." She paused. "I know it's a stupid question, but…why?"

"Well…" Takato began while blushing a little. "I have to give something back on White Day, but I don't really have the money for expensive gifts, so I thought I could give some homemade chocolate as well."

"…alright. Less stupid question: why at my place?"

"Wha—I can't do this at home; that would be embarrassing!"

"How is my house any better!"

"Oooh…" Renamon uttered admiringly from her hiding spot. Her Tamer's tsukkomi was only getting better!

She is a very traditional Japanese Digimon. It makes sense for her to admire traditional Japanese humor (not really).

"You know what? Forget it," Ruki surrendered, instead choosing to step into the narrow kitchen to look at the proceedings over Takato's shoulder. "Where's grandma?"

"In…her bedroom, I guess?" Takato suggested, turning his face to look at the girl directly as he spoke.

Renamon tilted her head. She was not an expert on boy-girl interactions, but this was especially confusing to her.

Should not this closeness elicit Takato's usual nervous, stammering and overall slow-witted reaction? What made her Tamer different from Katou Juri and pretty much every other girl in the planet?

"And what about dinner, then?" Ruki continued, glancing at the mess Takato was making on her family's kitchen. "I can see this will take a while."

"Ah, right, I'll take care of it, so don't worry."

That surprised Ruki. "Wait, you're cooking?"

"Umu," Takato responded and assented. "That was the condition to use the kitchen today."

"I thought Mom had invited you over for dinner."

"That's what she said?" Takato seemed amused by that. "Well, why don't you ask her when she comes back? She said she would "definitely" be on time to join us this evening."

Ruki, unlike Takato, looked a little pissed.

"That woman only wants to try your cooking, doesn't she?"

The smiling Takato only shrugged. Ruki sighed and face-palmed.

"What a shameless mother I have. I'll…go get changed."

"Please," Takato pleaded. "I cannot insist enough on how short that skirt of yours is."

The girl's cheeks became like her hair, and she tried to pull the infamous skirt down.

"It's, it's not that short!"

"It is," Takato and, surprisingly enough, Renamon, retorted flatly.

"Ah…aaa, aa-do-don't look at me!"

The unusually embarrassed girl cried out before dashing away from the room, followed by her vulpine companion at a far more sedate pace.

"That's why I hate skirts!" he could hear Ruki shouting in the distance, and he could not stop himself.

"I didn't say it looks bad on you!" he exclaimed. It was followed by curious stumbling sounds somewhere in the residence.

"Shu-Shut up, Gogglehead!"

The so-called Gogglehead chuckled before turning his full attention to the chocolate mix.

"Never change, Ruki."

His expression softened somewhat. In his troubled mind, memories and feelings clashed torturously.

"…please."

* * *

Takato raised an eyebrow when Ruki reappeared.

"…I know I suggested changing out of your uniform, but…" His gaze dropped to her midsection. "That t-shirt is not really much better."

He meant, of course, Ruki's trademark heart mark t-shirt, now a few sizes too short for her.

"Do-Don't stare at my bellybutton!"

"Then don't put it on display."

"Don't talk back to me, either!" Ruki demanded; the color on her cheeks spreading down her neck to her body.

"Oh, come on, Ruki, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Takato offered encouragingly. "Your bellybutton's actually very pretty…and surprisingly clean, if I may—put down that knife!" It ended in an exclamation; his pupils quickly dilating as his brain pumped adrenaline in his system in response to the fearsome sight.

Ruki did as told, but she certainly looked reluctant when doing so.

"…you really enjoy pushing my buttons, stupid shameless Gogglehead."

"It's the spice that flavors my life, Ruki."

The girl wisely decided to shove those words aside and turn her attention to the boy's work.

"Have you even done this before?"

"Nope, first time" He shrugged. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"Famous last words, Gogglehead."

"I always appreciate your confidence in me, Ruki," Takato responded with his best sarcastic voice. "Now, since you're completely useless in a kitchen…"

"That's what I have you for, Gogglehead."

"I'm not your wife!" Takato quickly spat back, and Renamon felt like clapping.

Takato's comebacks were excellent as well! She had not really noticed, but these two were almost as good as what she had seen on TV!

"So, what do you want me to do?"

Takato cleared his throat while he sharply glanced at the girl.

"Just get the beef and vegetables I put in the refrigerator; it's about time I get started on dinner."

Ruki made for the appliance. "Wait, we have beef?"

"Um, bought it on the way," Takato idly replied, more interested in gathering cooking tools and ingredients.

Ruki stopped her hand halfway to the door handle.

"You **bought** beef."

"Maa…" Takato shrugged as if it were not really that significant. "You're a growing girl, Ruki; you need your proteins."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, sharply glancing at Takato while she opened the refrigerator.

"So, you don't have money to buy White Day presents but you have to buy me beef."

"Shows how much I care about you," Takato idly responded while he put some water to boil.

Ruki froze for an instant, but quickly went for turning away and frowning.

"Stupid Gogglehead," she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"Takatoooooo! I'm hungwyyyyyyy!" a very loud female voice echoed throughout the house.

"Don't whine like a brat, you shameless mother!"

"Eh?" Rumiko exclaimed loudly just before opening stepping into the dining room. "Ruki? You helped in the kitchen?"

"And don't make that face like you've just received a death sentence, either!"

Renamon was a having a blast as the lone audience of this tsukkomi show.

"Ruki, you yell too much," Takato calmly stated. "That can't be good for anybody's health."

"Oh, be quiet, Gogglehead."

"Haaaaai."

"Gods, it's like the roles are completely wrong…" Rumiko muttered to herself. "Anyway, I demand to be fed!"

"Sometimes I can't believe I was born from this woman…" Ruki's turn for muttering.

"That's an awfully rude thing to say, Ruki."

"What? What did she say, Takato-kun?"

"What did I say about being quiet, Takato?"

The boy blinked and looked at Ruki with confusion.

"Nothing; you just said 'be quiet, Goggle—"

"Oh, shut up, already!"

Eventually, Renamon appeared from nowhere to help Ruki set up the table. Rumiko meanwhile exchanged pleasantries with the cook.

"So, how many lovely girls are you making chocolate for, Takato-kun?"

"Katou-san, Ayaka-san and Miki-san."

And Takako, but he would not say that.

"I have to make something special for Katou-san, though. It's the least I can do for her efforts."

Rumiko glanced at her daughter, hoping for a reaction, anything.

"…just don't screw up, Gogglehead. Seriously, Katou deserves better."

Takato looked a bit tense all of sudden.

"Do-Don't put it like that, Ruki; it's kinda…"

His expression darkened, but from his position in front of the stove nobody could see his face.

"Besides, it's not like I…can…"

Ruki managed to catch some of that muttering.

"Gogglehead…?"

After closing his eyes for a second, everything was like nothing had happened.

"Anyway, it's just those three…wait, I shouldn't say just, it sounds kinda cocky." He chuckled. "I was actually really happy to get chocolate last month."

His pouting face fell on Ruki.

"If only I had gotten something from Ruki-tan, it would have been the perfect day~"

"Don't go there, Gogglehead—and who the hell is Ruki-tan?"

"Can I have whatever's left?" Rumiko hungrily requested.

"Ah, maybe, but I'd like to save an extra portion for Suzuka-chan."

"You're gonna get fat, Gogglehead."

"Iyaaan~" Takato squealed, switching to his Suzuka voice. "What're you saying, Ruki-chan~?"

"Don't use that annoying voice!"

"Ah!" Rumiko perked. "Speaking of Suzuka-chan, we're getting things ready for the first shooting of the summer collection! How about you—"

"No," Takato and, curiously enough, Ruki as well, strongly refused.

"Mugyuu…"

* * *

Some time later, Seiko joined them by the dining table.

"Well…" Takato spoke, sounding just a bit nervous. "It's not much, but I hope it will be of your liking…"

"Don't be silly, Takato-kun, it looks great," Rumiko warmly complimented the evening's young chef.

"That it does," Seiko agreed, appreciatively looking at the three side dishes Takato had prepared.

"I…hope I didn't go overboard with the miso…" Takato pondered between nervous chuckles. Seiko smiled at the boy's thoughtfulness. She had noticed as well.

"Steamed salmon steaks seasoned with miso…"

"And beef teriyaki!" a giddy blonde mother added.

"…stir-fried eggplant with miso…"

"And beef teriyaki!" the gleeful blonde repeated.

"And miso soup," Seiko finished before chuckling. "I'm sure Ruki won't mind."

"Hmm-hmm!" The grinning girl agreed with a firm nod. "Before I was the Digimon Queen, I was the Princess of Miso."

"Beef teriyaki!"

"You know just what I like, Gogglehead; that's why I keep you around."

"That's so rude!"

"Anyway, let us begin," Seiko declared. "Itadakimasu."

Everybody repeated the standard gesture of gratitude. Ruki immediately attacked the soup, filling her mouth with the warm liquid…

She slowly and carefully placed the bowl back on the table, to make sure it would not slip off her hands or something.

The others had already noticed there was something odd about the youngest female in the room, and they had quickly swallowed their first mouthful of whatever.

"Ruki…?" Seiko was the first to call for the girl.

Takato was already trying to figure out what he did wrong with the miso soup.

The redhead swallowed.

"…Takato."

"Yes?" The nervous-looking boy returned the girl's stare.

"…you have to make this soup for me every single day from today onwards. Understood?"

Three humans and a Digimon blinked as one.

"Oh my," Seiko muttered while blushing, before covering her mouth with a single hand. Rumiko was struggling not to burst into laughter.

Takato's eyes widened for a moment, until his brain processed the words and his mind did him a favor and metaphorically kicked him.

His head and shoulders slumped down, in an attempt to hide the emotions swirling across his pupils.

"I'm sorry, Ruki."

The two adult women tensed and frowned, very subtly exchanging glances. What Ruki in her inexperience did not notice, these two certainly did.

What the hell was that depressing tone about?

"Hmm…" Ruki did as if she were mulling the answer. "…alright."

Rumiko and Seiko turned to the girl, surprised to find a wicked smirk on her face.

"You get Sundays off."

It was fortunate there was nothing in Takato's mouth.

One more time, the two women's heads jerked to the side, this time to gape at the boy suddenly immersed in laughter.

"Ahahaha, hahah…oh…oh, sheesh…Ruki…"

"What?" the girl replied, raising an eyebrow at the unusual outburst.

"Heh…Ruki, really…never change. Stay like this forever."

The girl frowned, and then shrugged.

"Perhaps."

Takato's smile softened, becoming a beacon of tenderness.

"I can't ask for anything more."

Rumiko and Seiko looked at the boy, then at the girl, and then at each other.

Then they sighed and spoke in unison.

"You're doing it all wrong…"

Renamon subtly and steadily ravaged the dining table.

* * *

The location this time was a fancy-looking restaurant; the kind that made him uncomfortable to enter in his ordinary clothes. His little sister, clinging to his right arm like, well, a clingy girlfriend, was of course in her element even if her clothes, elegant as they were, were also a little too frilly to be considered the standard wear for such a place.

Yes, Takato definitely felt awkward, especially because he was pretty damn sure everyone and their mother was staring at them. He could not blame them, though: he would have stared as well. He could have sworn there was a round of 'awww's when he pulled the chair for Takako and she rewarded him with a lovely smile and a kiss on his cheek. It was extremely embarrassing.

The boy decided in that very moment that high society was not for him.

Takako had made the reservation—he did not really know a thing about fancy restaurants—but he would take care of the check. Takako had protested, but he had reassured her it was not a problem.

He did have the money he earned as Matsushita Suzuka, after all, and he had not spent a single yen.

They were currently making their orders: Takato requested the first thing that sounded remotely tasty, while Takako abused his good nature by ordering far more than would be expected from a girl so tiny.

_I thought she was the Avatar of Lust…_

"And what would you like to drink?" the smiling waitress inquired, looking down at him like he was the most adorable thing in the world.

"Uhh…I…think I'll just have cola," an uneasy Takato responded, turning his attention to the girl seated in front of him. "What do you want to drink, Takako?"

"Onii-sama's sem—"

"She'll have a cola as well!"

"Uhh…two colas, got it…?" The startled waitress wrote before taking the menus, glancing at the smiling little girl one last time before walking away. Did she just say…nah, it couldn't be.

"Stop that," Takato sharply scolded his sister.

"But you asked!"

A strange silence fell upon the two. In spite of having met only three and a half months ago—or maybe because of it—, there were not that many topics for them to talk about. They came from really different worlds, and the things Takako usually wanted to talk about—namely, Digimon and incest—Takato would rather avoid.

Thus, the next minutes proceeded with the rather stiff Takato nervously looking around the fancy décor, while Takako wore a pleasant smile and stared at him, something he quickly noticed.

"…something on my face?"

Takako's eyes sparkled.

"The most beautiful eyes."

"They're exactly the same as yours."

"I know."

_Well…good to know my sister doesn't have confidence issues._

"Also, those lips I want to taste more than anything in this world."

Takato grimaced. "You could at least keep it down, you know."

"Nobody can hear me; the other tables are far enough." She giggled. "But, seriously, I'm trying to find something."

"Something?"

The girl shrugged. "I want to check whether onii-sama is really **onii-sama**."

Takato frowned for an instant before getting it.

"Oh." He smiled mischievously, like the child he was supposed to be. "Good luck with that."

"Hmm…" A subtle flame flickered in Takako's pupils, and her smile became nothing but salacious. "Are you teasing me, onii-sama?"

The boy jolted for a moment there, his face quickly shifting back to 'creeped out'; the standard expression on his face whenever he hung out with his little sister.

"…what are you doing?"

"Stroking your inner thigh with my foot," Takako bluntly answered, licking her lips as if to make a point.

"Didn't really want an answer, Takako…"

"Sorry~" Takako giddily replied, not sounding in the least apologetic.

There was another short lapse of silence, in which Takato's expression gradually darkened, while Takako placidly watched his face like it was the only thing worth looking at in the world.

"…Takako."

"What is it, onii-sama?" the girl responded with the adorable tone expected from a lovely little sister character.

"You're supposed to stop doing that."

"Is that so~"

The food eventually arrived, and Takato was pleased to see his mostly random picks were not half bad, and he ate his fancy meal most eagerly. Takako was a lot more sedate despite her larger amount of food, mostly because she was taking her time playing with her meal, using her lips and her tongue in ways Takato did his very best to pretend not to notice.

"Takako, are you gonna stop doing that thing with your foot any time soon?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Just thought of asking."

"That's very thoughtful of you, onii-sama."

"Thank you. Now, seriously, stop it."

They did converse on all sorts of inane things: Takako would ramble on all the things she disliked of the rich and easy life, while Takato would share anecdotes of his school life and all the clumsy moments that usually led to being hit by Ruki.

Takako didn't really like those stories.

Impressively enough, she did eat everything she ordered, with only minimal help from her brother. That's why Takato did not hesitate to take out a certain flat box from his schoolbag after she was done.

"Here."

The little girl did not need to open it to understand what it was.

"You bought me a present! Is it underwear?"

"It's chocolate," Takato flatly stated.

Takako's eyes gleamed. "Chocolate panties?"

"I'm not giving you panties, Takako!" the boy sharply remarked. "It's just homemade chocolate."

Seemingly unfazed by the rebuke, the little sister squealed happily. "Chocolate! Onii-sama, love you lots!"

Takato could not stop himself from smiling a little at the adorable sight of the slim girl eagerly unwrapping the box of chocolates. For a moment there, she truly looked like the pampered little girl she should have been.

The girl gasped when the box finally unveiled its contents…and then her expression dropped into a pout.

"Muu, onii-sama!"

Takato blinked, looking confused and a little hurt by his sister's apparent disappointment.

"Wha…what's wrong?"

The girl's lips puckered out adorably while she showed her brother one of the plain, rectangular pieces of dark chocolate he had made for her.

"Why aren't they shaped like your co—"

"I like rectangles, okay!"

"But I wanna lick and suck your—"

"No more will be said on this issue!"

"And I wanted to melt them and pretend it was your cu—"

"Don't make me use the Absolute Truth for this, Takako."

"The what?"

Takato face palmed.

* * *

That year, March the 14th fell on a Saturday. It was, in fact, Ruki's last Saturday as a grade-schooler. After the two-week-long Spring Break, she would begin her first year of Middle School, in a different institution.

…where exactly was she going again? Her mother was taking care of that…

That morning, however, she was hoping she could fast-forward to the next month. There was a strange…buzzing in the air, and she could swear people were looking at her a little too much. In fact, the fact they were looking at her at all was by itself worrisome.

All the glancing and whispering around her was really pissing her off.

Thinking back, she really should have seen it coming.

"Ruuuuuuuuuki-chaaaaaaaaaan! I've come to plaaaaaaaaa-bugh!"

The Mysterious Child Idol, Matsushita Suzuka, hit the ground upon taking a pencil case right on her forehead.

"Stop bothering at school, stupid idol!" the female Tamer angrily shouted from the window of her classroom three levels high.

"Ow…" the blonde model groaned as she stood back up, rubbing her forehead. "That hurt! Ruki-chaaaaan, you're so meaaaaaa-guagh!"

The idol act faltered just a little.

"Ruki!" Suzuka yelled before looking at the object on the ground, which had joined the mess made by the open pencil case. "The D-Arc! You hit me with your D-Arc! **What the hell!**"

"Go away, you nutcase!"

* * *

Later that day, Suzuka walked the narrow corridors of a certain studio in the company of a certain photographer. The queer man waved at her as she opened the door to her dressing room.

"Thank you for your hard work, Suzuka-chan. It was lovely having you again~"

"Thank you very much, Coco-san. Have a nice day!"

After closing the door behind her, the young model released a long and loud sigh. Taking off the lustrous blonde wig, Suzuka disappeared and became Matsuda Takato in girl's clothes.

"Haa…why am I doing this, again?"

He would never again look down on the fashion business. Those beautiful, ever-smiling women he saw in ads everywhere certainly did not have it easy. So, why was he doing this, really?

"…ah, right: to annoy Ruki."

The money he made was a really nice bonus, though.

"Where's Rumiko-san, anyway?"

The older model had received a phone call in the middle of the photo session and had thus left the room to not disturb the photographer. Takato had not seen her since then.

"I don't even know if there's a proper way to get rid of all this makeup…"

Also, he could not just change back to his clothes while in the studio, where everybody still believed Matsushita Suzuka was a real girl.

He did not find Rumiko anywhere in the room—there was not really anywhere the woman could hide, anyway—, but he found a note on the makeup table.

"_Dear Takato-kun,_

_I went home first, and I just happen to have your clothes with me. Sorry~_(heart)_"_

"You aren't sorry at all!" Takato cried out; as if yelling at the piece of paper could make his words reach the bubbly woman.

"_Hugs, Rumiko _(kiss mark)

_P.S. Ruki made me do it."_

The small piece of paper crumpled in Takato's left fist.

"Damn that Ruki…wait."

He sniffed the now-wrinkled letter.

"…did she sprinkle perfume on this?"

After staring at the damning letter for several seconds, Takato carefully folded it and put it in the tiny purse Rumiko had provided with the dress.

"_A fashionable lady like you cannot be seen without a purse!" _she had said.

"How can women store anything in these things?" Takato complained. "They're so goddamn tiny!"

* * *

Katou Juri did not go straight home after school that day. A shopping trip was due.

One of the problems that come with puberty is that clothes no longer last what they used to. Growth implies that clothes you bought half a year ago will no longer fit you and thus have to be replaced. It was a hard issue to deal with, for several reasons.

It was especially bothersome when it came to underwear.

Normally her stepmother would accompany her, but something came up and Juri was left to shop on her own. She would have preferred the company, but in a way it was nice to know she was trusted with her parents' money.

She very subtly took a hand to her chest and squeezed a little.

"I'll have to measure myself again…"

However, Katou Juri had other plans before buying new underwear. Because, actually, Katou Juri was not in the best of moods.

It was White Day…and Matsuda Takato never showed up at school.

What was the point of getting off her bed that morning if she would not get Takato-kun's love-love chocolate, damn it!

And thus she decided: it would be a girl's day out. She would wipe away her disappointment by having an entire afternoon to herself; a pleasure she could not afford very often, what with helping at the family business and looking after her little brother.

Of course, the issue with that was that, not being used to going out on her own, she was not really sure what she could do. Her parents' money was for underwear, and she did not have much money of her own.

Busy as she was counting her personal funds to check if she had enough to at least buy a movie ticket, she could not have possibly noticed the figure hurriedly rushing out of the door to the building just to her left.

"Kyah!"

It was a rather clichéd collision.

"Ow, ow, ow…" Juri moaned, wincing at her suddenly sore side as much as at the sound of fallen coins dancing all around her on the asphalt.

"Uhh…sorry about tha—ah!"

Juri blinked. What was it with that exclamation at the end?

Her eyes quickly caught sight of her unintentional assailant, and her heart beat just a little harder for a moment there.

_Cu-Cute…_

With the most beautiful, shining golden hair, and such warm amber eyes like a deer before headlights…

…wait, had she not seen this girl somewhere before? And why was she so awfully…stiff?

It quickly clicked in her head. Miki's fashion magazines, and that newspaper, the day after Valentine's…

"You…you are…"

Needless to say, Takato was scared shitless.

_Ohshit-ohshit-ohshit-ohshit-ohshit!_

Yes, like that.

Why did it have to be Katou-san of all people? Why was she even in that part of the city!

What kind of ridiculous, shoujo manga-like coincidence was this!

"Mysterious Child Idol…Matsushita Suzuka…"

It's actually become her title of sorts.

Takato wanted to run. Fast.

But he was a gentleman: there was a girl on the ground and she had dropped her money; it was his moral obligation to help her! Furthermore, it was his precious Katou-san!

Sure, he was not a gentleman **at the moment**; in fact, he could not be further from the concept of a "gentleman": he was wearing girl's clothes, after all. But it was the principle of the thing!

Hence, he would help his friend, and then he would run. Very fast.

"Uh, umm…" he had to remind himself to use his Suzuka voice. "I'm terribly sorry!"

Juri found it within herself to move when the fancily dressed young girl crouched to pick up the coins she had dropped.

"Ah, no! No, it wasn't…"

The two worked in silence, their faces kept low, both of them nervous for different reasons. Takato's reasons were obvious; as for Juri's well…

Matsushita Suzuka was a child model; a surprisingly popular figure she had seen in magazine covers. According to Miki, despite the girl's few appearances, she was highly praised in the Internet, and people were wondering why she was not seen more often.

And then, there was that article…

Matsushita Suzuka had "some kind of relationship" with Makino Ruki.

Of course, after seeing that photo in the sensationalist press, Juri had been curious. However, if Ruki did not want to introduce her to her friends outside the Digimon Tamers, she would not insist.

And then Hirokazu teased Ruki about it. The boy wouldn't know tact if it punched him in the face.

The girl Tamer had utterly and thoroughly expressed her disgust at his cocky attitude in the most violent manner. She did not say anything about the child idol, but Juri had noticed, being a girl and all that entails.

Ruki had **blushed**, and she had quietly called the fashion model a **pervert**.

Could it be…that this girl, Matsushita Suzuka, was…like **that**?

And then…with Ruki…?

Katou Juri's face felt like it would ignite any second then.

"Ah, um…Katou-san…?"

Juri's face jerked up, to come face to face with the mysterious child idol just a mere two inches away.

"Wah!" the suddenly beet red Takato immediately jumped back, and the coins in his hand shot up and rained upon the two before striking the asphalt one more time. The people passing by around them chuckled at the scene, but nobody bothered stop to help them—two people could handle it, no problem.

"Uuh…sorry…" Takato moaned, as his efforts were rendered moot. Sighing dejectedly, he began to pick up the coins again.

Juri stared at the girl who gloomily repeated the tedious task, looking all the while like a kicked puppy.

_This girl…could it be…could she be…?_

Takato had obviously noticed the intense gaze the other (real) girl had fixed on him, and his heart rate quickly went way up. This time it had nothing to do with the fact that the prettiest girl he knew—Rumiko-san was a **woman**, Lilithmon was a **monster**, and Takako was his **sister**—was staring at him.

"Could it be…that you are…?"

_Oh gods she found out! Somebody kill me…!_

"…a klutz?"

Takato's face hit the ground, hard.

It had been quite a while since the last time he face-faulted like that.

"Katou-san!" the faux-girl whined and pouted, and Juri had to restrain the urge to squeal.

This girl…she was too adorable!

"Ah, sorry, I'm really sorry, Matsushita-san…"

Wait, wasn't she older?

Juri reached over to help Suzuka picked the last coins.

"How do you know my name, Matsushita-san?"

"Ah!" the model gasped, blushed and looked away guiltily. It was incredibly cute. "Ruki…I mean, Ruki-chan's talked about you, and…umm…you…you were one, right? Digimon Tamer…"

"I see," Juri calmly replied. She was not one to openly display her feelings concerning her status as former Digimon Tamer. She was not the only one with that brand anymore.

And then Takato remembered he was supposed to be running away.

"Ah, well, umm…anyway, sorry to bump into you, so…" Takato hurriedly got back on his feet, absentmindedly wiping inexistent dirt off his long dress. "Um, it was…nice…to meet you, so…"

A hand latched itself to his right wrist, and Takato felt an uncomfortable chill traveling up his arm and down his chest before settling at the pit of his stomach.

He did not like where this was going.

"Ano…so-sorry to bother you, and I know we don't really know each other, but…"

Takato looked down, Juri looked up, and the cross-dressing boy was struck by an arrow of moé.

"…if you're not too busy…could you help me with something, Matsushita-san?"

* * *

Matsuda Takato was in hell.

It was prettier and cleaner than he imagined.

_This is a nightmare. It has to be. This…_

Two giggling girls waked in front of him, stopping before a certain shelf.

…_Lucemon has to be behind this. He has somehow made Katou-san his piece and used her to drag me into this madness._

The girls picked two certain objects from the shelf and darted into a curtained cubicle next to the one he was standing across from.

_No, Takato, that's just stupid. This is…this is just…_

"Such misfortune…" the boy in girl's clothes concluded, sighing to portray his mental exhaustion.

Katou-san wanted his—well, her—help picking **new underwear**.

"_Umm…well, Matsushita-san…is really famous…and you know lots about pretty clothes…so…umm…"_

Juri's explanation.

_What kind of ridiculous logic is that! _Takato's mind exploded. _I just put on what they tell me to wear and pose for the camera! I don't know a thing about girl's clothes!_

He paused.

_Well, even I've learned a thing or two; it's hard not to when listening to Rumiko-san…but that's not the point! And she's asking about underwear! I'm not a lingerie model! Isn't that a crime, anyway!_

He looked down at his chest.

_I mean, it's not like I need to wear bras, I'm completely flat—I mean, __**I'm a boy!**_

"Umm, Matsushita-san…?" Juri's head poked out from the deep red curtain.

"Ye-Yes!" Takato squeaked, a lot more high-pitched than Suzuka's usual.

_She's…only her head…she's…behind that curtain, Katou-san is…_

Only from the waist upwards, Gogglehead.

"Well…" Juri looked nervous as well for some reason. "I thought I could do it by myself, but it's kinda…so…"

While bombarded by the merciless attack that was Katou Juri's adorable face, Takato processed this latest input of data, and then remembered just why she was inside that dressing room in the first place.

_She…she cannot possibly want me to…_

Juri tilted her head in a wordless plea.

_Oh gods, she wants me to measure her bust._

"Ah-I-I…I'll go fetch a lady from the store!" Takato hurriedly shrieked. "Wait a sec!"

"Ah, wait!"

But the fake girl was gone, dashing out of this troublesome situation with commendable speed.

That was a success: Takato found a store attendant, who took care of Juri's measurements. That only meant, however, that the road was paved for Matsushita Suzuka's next mission.

Juri did not want to put on her clothes only to take them off again later, so she would rely on Matsushita-san to pick some nice brassieres for her!

_I hate my life._

Takato's thoughts were very straightforward at the moment.

_That's it. Matsushita Suzuka dies today. She must disappear from this world…from history itself. No records of her must remain._

He was still pondering how to find and collect every single printed issue of Monthly Fashion from last December and February, as well as how to make the Makino family…disappear, when Juri's voice loudly called out from beyond the curtain.

"Matsushita-saaaaaan? Aren't you done yet?"

"Ah-ah-ah! In a minute!" he squeaked, before turning his attention to his current and most unwanted task. The only plus coming out of this was that he now knew Katou Juri's bust size…which he did not see as a plus at all.

_Anyway, Takato, just…pick…anything. Anything that would look good on Katou-san…_

His eyes fell on a blue lace demi-cup bra, and his treacherous mind immediately conjured the image of Katou Juri wearing it and matching panties. And nothing else.

_Waa-wah-bad Takato! Bad, bad Takato!_

After a few seconds of panicking all by himself, the boy in a dress took a deep breath and urged himself to find his center. Then he remembered he still had to pick a bra for Juri.

_Damn it, Lucemon! Do something evil! Anything to get me out of here!_

He went for something completely and utterly white and ordinary; it was the only thing which did not trigger a nosebleed-inducing mental image.

"Umm, Katou-san…?"

"Ah!" An exclamation from the other side of the curtain. "Come in."

Takato's brain shut down. Anyone standing close enough could have heard the rebooting sounds faintly echoing out of his ears.

"Umm…excuse me?"

"What is it?" Juri responded from beyond the red curtain, sounding confused.

"…I believe I heard wrong, but…did you just ask me to go in there?"

"Um," Juri replied. "Matsushita-san has to tell me how I look, of course!"

Suddenly the red curtains seemed the gates of hell, especially when a hand of damnation reached from the other side and **somehow** managed to find his right wrist.

"Wha—wait!" Takato cried desperately but futilely as he found himself pulled against the curtain, past it and into the tiny cubicle beyond.

Because Matsuda Takato is, if anything, extremely consistent, this event was the cue for his genetically encoded clumsiness to kick in, making him trip on the very slight increase of elevation between the dressing cubicle and the rest of the store.

"Whoa!"

"Gyah!"

The word of the day is "cliché".

The cubicle was, as all of their kind, awfully small, and Takato instinctively reached for the back of Juri's head, covering it with his left hand to protect it from the wall behind her. They fell hard on the floor, his knees cried in completing, his right hand held to something strangely soft and something Takato truly hoped was not a bra flew over their heads and fell somewhere to his left.

"Ouch!" Juri complained, her eyes tightly shut. "Ow, ow, oww…my bum…"

Takato blushed a little bit at that. It was just weird, hearing that word out of Katou Juri's mouth. Then again, he probably put her in a pedestal of exaggerated purity.

"You okay…?" Takato muttered weakly, wincing at the itty bit of pain in his left hand.

"Ah, umm…" the real girl smiled tenderly. "Thank you for covering my…head…"

The two had opened their eyes and came to fully realize just how close they were to each other.

"Ah…" Juri uttered quietly, and the simply sound rooted Takato to the spot.

Juri's pretty face…he could not pull his eyes away, to say nothing of the rest of his body!

And the girl on the bottom was, strangely enough, in a similar conundrum. She had noted it before, but she could not stop admiring Matsushita Suzuka's eyes. As close and widely open as they currently were, Juri was struck at point-blank with their vitality, their brimming energy and their comforting warmth.

_They're…just like…_

"Matsushita…san…" she uttered in a throaty voice that made Takato's body tremble.

Pheromones; it had to be pheromones—he had never felt like this with Katou-san…or any other girl, for that matter!

"Ple-Please…ca-call me Suzuka…"

Juri blinked, and then blushed adorably. A shy smile adorned her round face.

"Su-Suzuka…chan."

Takato felt butterflies in his stomach. It was not even his real name, for the gods' sake!

"The-then…" Juri continued. "Suzuka-chan can also call me…by my name…?"

If he weren't so…stimulated at the moment, Takato probably would have felt his blood being drained out of his face.

"Ju-Ju—Ju…Ju, Ju, Ju-Ju…"

He couldn't! Not even as Matsushita Suzuka! It simply did not feel right!

To Takato, calling Katou Juri by her first name was crossing a dangerous boundary that could bring disastrous consequences. Or something like that.

Juri's blush only grew in intensity and the model's sad attempts. She made the most adorable, desperate face as she stammered…it was really the cutest thing she had ever seen, and she lived with Calumon!

She giggled.

"You're just like Takato-kun!"

Of course, the damning sentence rendered Takato a stiff statue, but his direst mistake was clenching his right hand.

"Ahn!"

Some broke deep inside Matsuda Takato upon hearing that.

Had Juri just **moaned?**

"Tha…Suzuka-chan, that hurts a little bit…"

That would be the moment when Takato realized just what his right hand was grasping rather strongly.

Juri found herself blushing even more at the intensity of Suzuka's eyes on her left boob.

"Umm…Suzuka-chan…if, if you stare so much…it's kinda embarrassi—gyah!"

What followed was a mildly terrifying scene, as a spray of warm blood splashed her naked torso at the same time Matsushita Suzuka's head was shot backwards by its impressive propulsion power.

"Waaah! Suzuka-chan! Suzuka-chan, hang in there! Suzuka-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

* * *

There was an extremely uncomfortable silence around that particular table in a certain fast food joint of worldwide renown. It was a two-story building, and the couple had taken an empty seat on the top floor. Just outside the ample windows, they could see the relatively calm scenery of the gigantic and familiar Shinjuku Park. But the girl and the fake girl were not really looking at the cityscape beyond the window.

Their eyes remained fixated on their respective laps, and the only sound coming out of their mouths were the mild suction noises as they drank sodas (diet, of course) with straws.

It had been an embarrassing scene back there at the lingerie shop: waking Suzuka up, hurriedly putting her clothes back on and helping the weak-in-the-knees young model out of the store without buying anything in the end. Juri's steps guided her to this restaurant, and it was she who ordered for the two, as the short child model would not utter a world; obviously wracked by the embarrassment.

Still, Juri had to ask. She guessed she already knew the answer, but she needed to ask.

But…but, it was just so embarrassing!

Meanwhile, Takato was seriously considering just stepping into the game room, give up on the Game and die.

A nosebleed.

He had released a nosebleed in front of Katou-san, because he…he…good gods, he could still feel the **softness** under his hand! He could still remember…every single detail…

Juri looked up at the child idol when she desperately shook her head and buried her face in her open hands. Takato was just struggling to keep a second blood spray contained within and the shame away from Juri's sight.

"Umm…Suzuka…chan…?"

The fashion idol barely opened gaps between her fingers, from which her amber eyes could be seen.

"…what?" she said, her voiced muffled by the hands which covered her mouth.

Juri felt her chest tickle. She was too cute!

"Uh, umm…" Juri's right hand began to trace circles on her thigh. "I-I know this is…this is an awkward question, and….we-well…I…umm…"

"By-by any…chance…does…does Suzuka-chan…like…girls…?"

Juri could have cooked eggs on Suzuka's head. Steam might or might not have been blown out of the child model's ears, depending on how attached to common sense witnesses may have been.

The gaps that revealed Suzuka's eyes were closed shut once more, and the young idol's shoulders slumped down as a sorrowful moan escaped her throat.

Juri took that as a "yes".

"O-Oh…" she muttered, suddenly finding very hard to look at the younger (according to her bio) girl.

_She-She likes…then, back then in the shop, she was…oh…oh my…_

There was a lot of red on Katou Juri's face as well.

Takato came to the conclusion that he was paying for sins he had committed in countless previous lives of sin. He did not really care that much about Matsushita Suzuka, but there was something awfully awkward about his female alter ego being labeled a lesbian…even if it was technically the truth.

"S-Sorry…"

Why did he even say that!

"Ah-no!" Juri exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her rather pathetically. "No! No! It's, it's perfectly…fine…umm…hau."

If it were "perfectly fine" then she would not be blushing like mad, would she?

A sudden, shocking idea struck the former girl Tamer's head in that moment.

"The-then, Suzuka-chan…with Ruki…?"

It was a very good think Takato was already done with his soda.

"Wha-NO!" the boy was quick to deny. "No! No! No, no, no...no! No-not at all! I-I can't…there's no way…!"

He needed to organize his thoughts; as this rate his true identity would be revealed, and that would probably result in a heart attack.

"I mean…Ruki…Ruki-chan's a good friend, and I like her a lot, but…not…like that…" Suzuka shook her head very emphatically. "Besides, Ruki-chan doesn't, doesn't like girls…"

_Gods, I hope so._

"I-I would never…react to her…like that…"

Juri's body jerked at that, struck by a jolt of electricity traveling down her spine. Did she mean…?

"The-then…Suzuka-chan, you do-don't mean…a-about…me…?"

It had somehow become a competition of who could become the reddest.

A really strange, pitiful moan escaped Takato's throat and the boy in girl's clothes tried and failed to make himself invisible.

"I…I'm terribly sorry…"

Whether as Matsuda Takato or as Matsushita Suzuka, the fact remained that Katou Juri was the cutest girl he/she knew…cute little sisters notwithstanding.

It was Juri's turn to try to outblush Matsushita Suzuka, as she was faced with the realization that a girl had just pretty much admitted to liking her. In **that **way.

"Oh…oooh…oh, oh dear…"

What was she supposed to say? What was the proper protocol when dealing with this kind of situations? Was there even a protocol? She, she had to properly reject the girl, that was a given, but…but…

Noting the pained expression on Juri's face, Takato knew this farce had gone too far. On the other side, revealing Suzuka's identity to Juri was not only risky, but very, very embarrassing as well.

Therefore, only one option remained; the one he had been vouching for since the very moment they crashed into each other.

"I-I…I have…I'm sorry, but…I really…"

Unfortunately, finding the proper words to say was much harder than standing up. Standing up was a breeze.

"I really should…I-I'm really sorry about everything! Goo-Good bye!"

Thus, in the end, he just ran.

Juri watched the elegantly-dressed girl hurriedly depart down the stairs, until her brain actually processed things properly and her body mustered a response.

"Wa-Wait! Suzuka-chan!"

Takato's mind moaned.

_Oh gods, she's coming after me; why the hell is she coming after me?_

He ran faster…but not by much—long dresses and heels did horrendous things to his running speed.

Unfortunately, fast food joints demand payment upon ordering, and thus Takato could not hope for Juri to be stopped by angry managers. Dashing (well, not really) into the park, he could hear the girl's voice calling out to "her" as she got closer and closer.

"Suzuka-chan, please, stop!"

Takato only shook his head and kept running. Gods, this was like a really bad shoujo manga…not that he read that stuff or anything!

However, it was a losing battle against heels and Juri caught up to Suzuka, seizing her by her left hand. Unfortunately, while Juri was faster on heels, Takato was still stronger and heavier.

Katou Juri, meet inertia.

"Gyah!"

"Whoa!"

It was getting really repetitive by this point. At least this time Juri fell on top of Takato.

"Ow…ow…oww…" these were pretty much sounds common to the two as they moved to a sitting position, Takato rubbing the back of his head beyond the strongly attached wig.

"Suzuka-chan…"

Takato noticed Juri had not let go of the hand she had seized.

It needs not to be repeated, but, well, they were blushing. A lot.

"Suzuka-chan, I…"

She…had not really planned this through.

"I…don't carry ill feelings…and I…don't think poorly of Suzuka-chan…"

Well, it was a start.

"Aah…haa…" What could Takato say in response to that? Think about it: Juri was trying to comfort him as she thought he was in fact a girl with an unnatural attraction to other girls.

Talk about awkward.

"I…I guess I'm kinda…honored?" Juri hesitatingly and clumsily continued. "I mean, Suzuka-chan is cute, and famous, so…to think…Suzuka-chan could find the likes of me…umm…"

"Wha—no!" Takato suddenly reacted, reaching for the real girl's shoulders and eliciting a cute squeak. "Katou-san should think better of herself! Who-Who cares if I'm famous; I'm no good at all!"

Well, for starters, he's a boy.

"Katou-san is really, really, really pretty! When I'm with Katou-san; when Katou-san smiles at me, every single time, I…I…it's like…I forget…how to think…"

He knew he had said too much when Juri's eyes appear to go for a spin.

"Ka-Katou-san!" Takato cried as he did his best to hold Juri by her shoulders, for the girl appeared suddenly unable to handle her own weight.

Juri was this close to crying, but there was also a strange smile on her pretty face.

_If only…Takato-kun said something like that to me, I…I'd completely lose it…!_

"Katou-san! Are you alright, Katou-san…?"

"It's, it's alright…" the dark-haired girl responded quietly, reaching for Suzuka's left cheek with her right hand. "It's just…heh…you…"

Takato trembled when Juri gently stroke his cheek.

"Suzuka-chan is too cute… and really, really sweet."

"Aaa-ah, no, I'm…not…really…" the child idol muttered as "she" shyly looked away.

Juri's lips trembled. _She's adorable when she's embarrassed._

That's when she caught herself and the strange direction her thoughts were taking.

_Wa-Wait, do I…could I possibly…?_

"Katou…san…?"

"Suzuka…chan…"

Why, Juri wondered, couldn't she take her eyes off those pools of amber?

Well, then, if she could not do it, her good friend would take care of it for her.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

A flying kick to the head knocked Matsushita Suzuka to the ground to Juri's left.

"I always wanted to do that," the impromptu martial artist confessed in a quiet tone.

"Ah!" Juri gasped, and it took her all of two seconds to figure out what happened. "What…aaah!"

A moaning Takato shook his head to dismiss the stars revolving around him. "What the…oh."

When he opened his eyes, he came face to face with a beautiful pair of violet eyes.

Beautiful, and very, very angry.

"Youuuuuuuu…" Makino Ruki's voice was like the howl of Cerberus, the guardian of the Gates of Hades. "You little…"

"Umm…" Takato knows when he is screwed. That does not mean he knows when to stop. "Hey, Ruki. Fancy meeting you her—ack!"

That last thing was the sound of Takato's lungs being emptied when Ruki sat on his diaphragm.

"Suzuka-chan!" a worried Juri cried out.

"**The nerve of you!**" Ruki howled, grabbing Takato by his dress and repeatedly slamming him against the grass under his back. Katou Juri might as well not exist. "I was actually getting worried 'cause you never made it home, and just look how I found you!"

Slam!

"Flirting!"

Slam!

"**Flirting!**"

Slam, slam, slam!

"**With KATOU!**"

"We-We were not…not really…" That was the best the embarrassed Katou Juri could come up with.

Slam!

"What the **hell**…" Slam. "Are you **thinking!**" Slam. "How could you possibly—what made you think of—**are you out of your FUCKING MIND!**" Slam. "**I'll kill you!**"

Takato really wanted to inch away from Ruki's looming face, but planet Earth under him made for a fearsome obstacle.

"Any last words, 'Suzuka-chan'?"

The cross-dressing boy nodded calmly. Might as well put an end to this charade.

"…you're making a scene, Ruki-chan."

It was just a matter of looking up and around to notice the substantially large crowd their loud antics had summoned. They approached the scene for the cute girls, and they stayed for the celebrity drama.

The shutter of a camera closed somewhere.

And, because it gets tiring if Takato and Juri hog all the blushing, it became Ruki's turn to flare a deep tone of red.

"Aa, aah, buh, bwe…waah…ah, ah, haaaa…"

Because blushing always comes with incoherent stammering.

Just for the record, "Suzuka" got "her" ass kicked after that.

* * *

"Haa…getting all the makeup off is such a hassle…"

Matsuda Takato, wiping water off his face with a white towel, let the words wander off as he came into the presence of a still-fairly-pissed-off Makino Ruki.

They were in the girl's residence, where Takato had reclaimed his normal—as in, boyish—clothes. Ruki had almost ripped the dress off his body the moment they stepped inside her bedroom.

"Sit."

Takato obeyed like a good puppy.

The two friends refreshed themselves in late winter breeze. It was already getting warmer, so it was not really uncomfortable, not even in the evening. Of course, they were properly dressed for the cold.

"Takato."

"Hmm?"

"If you cross-dress one more time, I swear to all eight million gods I'll kill you with these hands."

The boy sighed.

"Every time I make that promise to myself I ended up in a dress again." He came to a decision. "If you ever notice me doing anything remotely close to even thinking of dressing as Suzuka again, I give you permission to hit me."

"I don't need permission to hit you, Gogglehead."

"That's horrible!"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Both youngsters turned their heads to the right, making odd faces at one Makino Rumiko, howling to the heavens like in the climax of a really bad movie.

"Suzuka-chaaaaaaan!"

Takato squeaked when Rumiko captured his head and mashed it against her bosom. Ruki glared **murder**.

No, not "murderously". Her glare was the very concept of murder shaped into glare form.

"You can't leave me now, Suzuka-chan; I need you!"

"I'm Takato, you know," the more-than-a-little-embarrassed Takato mumbled on Rumiko's breasts.

"The Spring Collection is almost ready! The colors for the season will be blue and white! Have I told you how great you look in blue and white?"

"Really."

"Ruki!" Rumiko turned her attention to her daughter, while refusing to let go of her Golden Goose. "You can't make him stop now! I want to buy a car, you know!"

"Oi," Takato uttered.

"Mom, let go of Takato. This is embarrassing."

"Noooo~" Rumiko whined pathetically, shaking her entire body to make her point and dragging Takato along with her. "My money-making Suzuka-chaaaaaaan~"

"I'm so definitely stopping now," Takato declared, much to the blonde woman's disappointment.

"Hawaaaaaan~"

"Stop that!" both children demanded rather heatedly.

"Mind if I join you?" Rumiko's mother, Seiko, inquired while she approached with a small round tray. "I have tea and cookies."

"See?" Takato commented, finally pulling himself off Rumiko's chest. "Now that's how you convince someone. Please, Hata-san…where's Renamon?"

"I am here, Matsuda Takato."

Ruki experienced a vindictive kind of pleasure at the sight of Takato shuddering upon her partner's sudden appearance.

"Just…Just sit down with us, Renamon."

After glancing at her Tamer and getting a nod in response, Renamon did as suggested. Thus, the Makino family and their most frequent guest sat by the inner courtyard for tea and biscuits.

"But, seriously, Gogglehead," Ruki continued her verbal assault from earlier. "What were you thinking, hitting on Katou while in drag?"

"I-I was not!" Takato quickly denied. "We met completely by accident, and then she asked me to help her buy underwear, and I just said something I really should have kept to myself!"

Indeed, he should have, if the awkward silence that followed meant anything.

"Goooooo-gleeeeeee-heaaaaaaaad…"

"Oh, don't give me that clichéd reaction, Ruki; you're way better than that."

The two older females giggled at the girl's stunned silence. It didn't last long, but Ruki apparently found satisfaction solely on smacking his head with her knuckles just once.

"Ow."

"Stupid Gogglehead," the redhead mumbled if only for the heck of it. "What do you know about girls' underwear, anyway?"

"Before today, absolutely nothing."

"Well, I'm sure the knowledge will be of use to you one day, Takato-kun," Rumiko suggested.

"I certainly hope so; I have to get something out of today's trauma."

He would take the incident with Juri's left boob to his grave.

"But, look at it on the bright side!" Ruki's mother began to point out. "You were able to walk the streets of Shinjuku as Suzuka-chan and nobody even began to suspect you were a boy!"

"I'm…not sure how that's a good thing…" Takato muttered bitterly. Was he really that girly?

"It means you're a natural! Think of all the things you could achieve, the fans, the glory, the money!"

"Stop trying to turn my friend into a full-time cross-dresser!" Ruki heatedly demanded.

"What she said," Takato curtly said.

"Muuuu…" Rumiko pouted cutely. "I'm getting old, you know…"

"I don't see it," Ruki retorted.

"At all," Takato added.

"…I won't be able to model forever…"

"I'm not becoming your successor, Rumiko-san," Takato firmly stated.

"Then, my lovely daughter, Ruki-cha—"

"Ahahahahahahahaha—no."

"Mom, they're making fun of me!" Rumiko turned to the eldest in the group, who calmly enjoyed her green tea.

"You deserve it."

"I get no love in this place!"

While Seiko and Takato laughed merrily, Ruki shot her Digimon partner a subtle hand sign. The vulpine Digimon immediately disappeared, claiming the others' attention.

"Now where did she go—?"

"I have returned."

Ruki smirked evilly at Takato's second round of shuddering. There was suddenly an object on her lap, dropped there by Renamon on her way back.

"Gogglehead."

The moment he turned to look at her, Ruki dropped the object on his lap instead.

"Huh?"

"It's chocolate," the girl explained, and the other women raised their eyebrows in surprise. "You know, for the ones you gave me a month ago. Now we're even."

"It's not about 'being even', Ruki…" Takato muttered, right before displaying a disturbing smirk. "Besides, you're being silly, Ruki-chan! You're supposed to give these chocolates to Suzuka-ch—OW!"

Rumiko and Seiko gasped when Ruki, in the most merciless manner, punched Takato's face without a hint of a warning.

"He said I was allowed to do that," the girl justified herself before any of her relatives could complain.

"Aaargh!" Takato growled. "And what's with that lame gift-giving?" He continued, seemingly uncaring of the harm done to his nose. "Just dropping it on my lap and 'here you go'? Seriously, Ruki?"

"Wha-what?" the suddenly and unusually subdued girl spat in response. "Got a problem with that?"

"Well of course I've got a problem!" Takato, on the other side, had fire in his eyes. "Look at the time! Look at the date! We should be having a Special Moment!"

"Wha…?"

"Oooh…" the two older women hummed in awed unison.

"Yeah, a Special Moment! You know, a significant event in which you expose your countless insecurities—"

"WHAT!"

"—I relief you of your sadness with a few well-placed sentences and we further forge our valuable, special friendship—OW!"

It should not be hard to infer that Ruki just punched Takato in the face again.

"Do-Don't say ridiculous things, stupid shameless Gogglehead!"

Takato shook his head to end the blurriness, but nevertheless charged forward.

"See? This!" he continued, pointing at himself and his best friend in succession. "Not special at all!"

The other two women unconsciously flinched a little when Takato's mock-glare fell on them.

"I bet it's because you two are here; Ruki can't open up to me with you two around. Go away!"

"This is our house, Takato-kun," Rumiko deadpanned.

Takato clicked his tongue in derision.

"Tch, way to get in the way, Rumiko-san."

With that, the boy jumped on his feet.

"That's it; I'm staying until I get my Special Moment with Ruki-tan."

"Stop saying that!" a thoroughly embarrassed Makino Ruki exclaimed. "And who the hell is Ruki-tan!"

Overwhelmed by the sudden outburst, the female Tamer conceded defeat and just face palmed.

"Fine, fine, do what you want; your change of clothes and your pajamas are in the usual place."

"Bottom drawer, got it."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait….wait!" Rumiko exclaimed all of a sudden, startling her daughter. Takato, however, did not wait, and thus the blonde woman's inquiry fell upon Ruki's shoulders to answer.

"You emptied a drawer for Takato-kun in your bedroom, Ruki?"

The girl shrugged boringly. "He stays over pretty often; I thought it was more convenient."

Rumiko stared at her daughter at length, desperately trying to find something in her tranquil violet pupils. Not finding whatever it was she was looking for, the young mother sought succor in her own mother, but Seiko could only shake her head with pity in her eyes.

Mother and grandmother sighed as one.

"You're doing it all wrong…" they concluded as their dropped their heads in abject defeat.

Ruki frowned and looked at her partner for a hint.

"…what the hell?"

Renamon could only shrug and shake her head.

* * *

Two days later, it was Monday; the beginning of their last week as grade schoolers. Takato's bag carried three boxes of chocolates for his three school Valentines.

Takato was in a fairly good mood—he did not get his Special Moment and Ruki thoroughly humiliated him throughout twelve Digimon card battles, but he had enjoyed a generally pleasant Sunday at the Makino residence.

Attracted as he may be to one Katou Juri, Takato could not even think of denying that those peaceful, engaging and amusing times he spent with his best friend, Makino Ruki, were the times he enjoyed the most.

"Good morning, every…one?"

There was some sort of scene going on in the classroom. Whatever it was, it seemed to be centered on one Katou Juri's desk.

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" the former sock-puppet girl cried out loudly and desperately, her face a blushing mess.

"What's not like that?" Takato inquired as he approached the group of young students, and Juri immediately gasped.

"Ta-Ta, Ta…Takato-kun!"

"I thought I was the stammering one," the boy joked, chuckling to himself until a pair of hands fell on his shoulders. He noted the hands belong to different people.

"Takato, my friend," Hirokazu began. "I know it must be tough, man, but know that, as your buddy, I'm right behind you. Seriously, man."

Kenta nodded firmly.

"…what the hell?"

It was Miki who responded to Takato's question by shoving the first page of an already familiar sensationalist newspaper on his face.

He read.

"_**The Youngest Celebrity Love Triangle!"**_

The Biggest Dreamer examined the rather telling picture of a desperate, nervous and a little miffed Katou Juri standing over one Makino Ruki on all fours, the taller redhead busy manhandling the Mysterious Child Idol, Matsushita Suzuka.

"…huh."

When Miki pulled the newspaper away, Takato's eyes caught sight of Juri like the allegorical deer on headlights. It appeared everyone was expected some kind of reaction from him.

_Oh well, might as well please the crowd. I'm very sorry, Katou-san._

Nah, he really wasn't.

Taking a deep breath, he stared down his old crush with a flat gaze.

"…Katou-san. How could you," he said in monotone.

While the public roared in laughter, poor Juri fell for it hook, line and sinker.

"N-No! Takato-kun! I don't—! I'd never…!"

The poor girl desperately reached for Takato's clothes, gripping them like a lifeline.

"I don't like girls!"

Their classmates laughed even louder, like the children they were, but Takato decided enough was enough and clumsily comforted his head with some mild strokes of her hair while she buried her face in his chest.

_So I actually pulled a prank on Katou-san. Who would have thought?_

He chuckled to himself.

_Man, it's gonna be tough to top this next year._

If he made it alive to the next year, that is.

* * *

**White Day Chapter – End**


	11. Chapter Four, Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 04**

_**Bed of Tulips

* * *

**_

It was not an easy day at work for one Yamaki Mitsuo.

It was a given that the events of the previous day would carry a bothersome backlash. It was no D-Reaper, but there were still a lot of angry voices.

If anything, it was a blessing that the attack occurred on a Friday; the students would only lose Saturday's half-day, but a lot of repair work had to be done if the school was to open its gates again next Monday. Every single window would have to be replaced, for starters.

That was not enough of a relief, of course. The PTA was a hair's breadth short of raising torches and pitchforks, at least a dozen families had already decided to pull their children out of the institution, and at least two dozen more were strongly considering it, if what the furious director had said on the phone was true. Then again, on the other side, there were those who instead demanded to have the Tamers expelled instead.

But the issues at the Tamers' school were minor compared to issues closer to home.

Hypnos' infrastructure was pretty much destroyed. Like everything manmade, it could be rebuilt, but that would come out of the taxpayers' pockets, and several very important people in the upper echelons of the Japanese government were not particularly pleased by the loss.

Furthermore, lives had been lost. Four technicians became victims of DeathMeramon's rampage.

Once again, the anti-Digimon sentiment echoed throughout the streets and the media.

It had not carried much power after the D-Reaper fiasco; after all, the two worlds had been separated and it was no longer possible for Digimon to wander into the real world. When Matsuda Takato **somehow** made it to the Digital World and brought his partners back, the flames had died down enough for the event not to trigger a new wave of resentment. It helped that the barrier between the worlds remained strong and no wild Digimon followed Matsuda and the Tamers' partners. Shinjuku and the world at large had accepted the Tamers' Digimon.

And then, almost two weeks ago, the nightmare began once more and with a vengeance: a literal army of Digimon snuck through Hypnos' systems unexplainably and emerged in the world of humans, thankfully without major consequences besides structural damage and one civilian—Matsuda Takato—sent to the hospital.

Still, the message was clear. The barrier remained unchanged and strong, yet Digimon could somehow make it to the real world once more. What should be impossible became the unsettling reality, and there was nothing Hypnos and, as a consequence, humanity as a whole, could do about it.

That was probably the core of the issue. What could they do about this?

What did they know? A large set of Digimon, most likely an organized group, could somehow reach the human world regardless of the barrier and almost invisible to Hypnos' scanners. Yamaki was also obliged to agree with Lee Jenrya's opinion: these Digimon could somehow keep track of at least the Tamers' position; the emergence points of the latest Digital Field were too specific and convenient to be coincidental.

They did not know the "how" and had a poor grasp of the "who". As for the "why"…

Yamaki reached for the latest medical report on Matsuda Takato. He was found unconscious on the ground by the school building's inner yard, and he had no regained consciousness since. It was originally feared that he had fallen off a window, or even the now-completely-totaled rooftop, but the paramedics found no sign of something like that happening. In fact, the boy carried not a single wound on his body, not even the machine gunshot wounds he had received from the Digimon, Astamon, according to Renamon's debriefing.

That was as relieving as it was worrisome.

According to the medical report, the only problem which currently afflicted Takato was his dangerously low body fat level of approximately 1%. In other words, **something** happened and it completely drained Takato's natural energy reserves. The boy was simply out of fuel.

It had been relatively simple to reconstruct the events after collecting Hata Seiko's testimony. After Takato answered to Yamaki's phone call to Makino Ruki's mobile, he called the Makino residence. Hata Seiko-san had managed to let Takato know of her predicament without Astamon knowing. While the other Tamers engaged the Digimon which emerged in the school grounds, Takato rescued Mrs. Hata with the aid of Renamon. The fox Digimon had explained that Takato used a card to travel from a computer in the school to Mrs. Hata's personal computer.

While he could not approve of young Matsuda's actions—neither did his parents, or any of his friends, for that matter—the fact remained that he did save Hata Seiko's life. Furthermore, much to everybody's surprise, the woman said Astamon had very explicitly told her he had emerged in the real world to kill Makino Ruki and her partner.

Matsuda Takato had put his life on the line to protect Makino Ruki and her family, and that was nothing short of commendable.

Then again, Yamaki had long known that was the kind of person Matsuda Takato was.

Sighing, he put the medical report aside. He had to finish making arrangements for the technicians' funeral services and his coworkers probably wanted to see him leading the efforts to restore the core Hypnos systems.

It was obvious that the trumpets of strife had been blown, and the two worlds had become entangled once more. If the Tamers would not surrender, if Matsuda Takato would not surrender, then Hypnos refused to surrender as well.

* * *

"_Did you know, Takato? The first thing I heard…was your heartbeat."

* * *

_

Lilithmon emerged out of her own shadow, to realize she was not in the usual game room. She was, instead, in a seemingly endless garden, clad with flowers of all kinds. Stormy grey cloud cluttered the sky and blocked the sunlight, if there was even a sun in this world. The place reminded Lilithmon of the Dark Area itself, but the abode of the Seven Great Demon Lords would have bleached all color from the infinite number of flowers around her.

When she saw a small, round kiosk of marble and silver, Lilithmon realized she was in fact outside of the game room. She wondered just how large this metaphysical realm was.

She walked in the direction of the game room, towards the figure seated on the grass nearby, surrounded by violets and white camellias.

The child-like, twelve-winged angel looked up at the digital embodiment of lust.

"…Lilithmon," he greeted her with a placid smile fitting his heavenly origin.

"Lord Lucemon," she responded with an unusually grave voice. "How is he?"

She referred to the boy whose head rested on the small angel's lap.

"He sleeps," Lucemon stated the obvious. "But he will wake up soon. You may sit down if you wish."

"Thank you," Lilithmon said before sitting as suggested. If anything, it was yet another chance to try to make sense of those two's strange relationship.

There was no doubt in her mind that Lucemon's game was a fearsome thing; a cruel ploy to push Takato's buttons and see how much Lucemon could squeeze out of him before the boy broke. However, looking at the gentle, tender expression on the angel's face as he examined the boy's sleeping face and fiddled with his hair, what was Lilithmon supposed to think?

_Were Lord Lucemon a girl, I would think hers is the face of an enamored lover._

Lithmon had several questions about this "game" of the two after the latest round. It was clear to her that Lucemon did not want Takato to die at the hands of any of the other Demon Lords or their minions. That made sense to her: the Crest of Dreams was obviously an impressive power; it was obvious Lucemon would not want it to fall in hands other than his.

But, in that case, would it not make more sense to skip the game and take the Crest straight away? Why bring Takato to the attention of the other Demon Lords? Why help the Demon Lords send their troops to the world of humans? Why teach them how they could escape the Dark Area themselves, if only while riding the body of a suitable human?

Just what does Lucemon really want? In the game he proposed to the Demon Lords, the objective is "to kill Takato and load his data". Of course, on the other side, Takato's objective would be "to defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords", an herculean task if there was ever any.

But, then, what were the terms of Takato's and Lucemon's game?

**Lilithmon does not know either Takato's or Lucemon's winning conditions.**

Takato still had to beat the Maou, of course. But, what is Lucemon supposed to achieve? The other six Demon Lords are his pieces, but he does not want them to kill Takato. Then, what…?

"It is not often I see you this deep in thought, Lilithmon."

The demoness chuckled, easily assuming her usual veneer once she realized Lucemon's attention was on her.

"Ah, well…"she began, demurely covering her lips to hide a mischievous smile. "I cannot help but wonder at your closeness to each other, that's all."

"Well, naturally," Lucemon responded with a calm voice. "We've been together for a while, after all. Do you not wish to get closer to him yourself, Lilithmon?"

"Oh, yes, of course, milord, but my interest in Takato here is of a more…physical nature."

"And once again, I wonder whether it is you or Kuroyama Takako behind those words."

Lilithmon giggled. "Wouldn't it be easier for milord to assume it's both of us speaking?"

"So, does that mean Kuroyama Takako carried incestuous thoughts towards her brother even before you took her body?"

The demoness' eyes narrowed suggestively.

"Milord, with all due respect, it's rude to pry in a maiden's secrets."

"Hmm…oh well, it is of no importance," Lucemon finally decided to put aside that discussion.

"What I can say, milord, is that Takako-chan would not have minded at all being touched by her onii-sama the way you are touching him right now."

Lucemon looked down, at his left hand, which tenderly stroke Takato's right cheek.

"…I see."

The Avatar of Lust watched the two in silence for a minute. It was obvious Lucemon made nothing of that last comment and did not stop sliding his fingers over the soft skin of Takato's face. The angel's eyes stared at Takato's sleeping expression as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Takato is…very important to you, milord."

It was not a question.

"I am the Avatar of Pride," Lucemon calmly explained. "Of course, my pride extends to my toys as well. And I am extremely proud of this particular toy."

Lilithmon nodded, even if those words did not tell her what she really wanted to hear.

"Milord, if I may ask…should the Crest of Dreams be in the possession of some other human, would you have challenged that human instead of Matsuda Takato?"

Lilithmon stopped herself from shuddering when the child-like angel glared at her.

"Ridiculous. **Only Matsuda Takato can be my opponent in this game. **Do not test my patience, Lilithmon."

"I…I see. My apologies, milord."

Her eyes fell on the sleeping human boy. So, Lucemon was not after the Crest of Dreams, after all?

She was even more confused now.

"But, really, he's an impressive human," Lilithmon admitted. "To think he'd go so far to tie in the last round."

"Oh, there you are sorely mistaken," Lucemon chided.

A cold breeze suddenly filled the dark garden, reflecting the frightening coldness in Lucemon's sky blue eyes.

"Last round was most definitely my victory."

The demoness blinked. "Ex…cuse me…?"

Takato would have cringed at the diabolic grin on the blond angel's face.

"I destroyed the Hypnos systems, as I intended."

"But Makino Ruki is still alive."

"Irrelevant. More importantly, I pushed Takato into using **that card**."

There was no longer tenderness or affection in the way Lucemon looked down at the unconscious boy. His left hand fell on Takato's chest.

"The more times he relies on that power, the closer I…"

Lilithmon leaned forward, but no further words came from Lucemon.

"Anyway, this round was a definite step towards my final victory. Furthermore, Takato will now find it much harder to keep secrets from his pieces. It will get harder and harder for him to use either the Covenant or his Crest."

"I…see. Then, what will be your next move, milord? Now that he is unconscious, wouldn't it be the best chance to strike at his pieces?"

"Well, yes, but, what would the fun in that be?"

Lucemon chuckled and, even if his disturbing grin remained, Lilithmon thought his eyes softened a little.

"It's pointless if I don't get to watch him struggle."

He paused, as the grin on his face finally disappeared.

"Then again, that probably won't stop Barbamon if he learns of the current situation. If he makes a move, I won't stop him."

"Very well," Lilithmon declared before standing up and bowing to her liege. "Now, if you will excuse me, Takako-chan will annoy the Tamers for a while."

"Hnn," Lucemon acknowledged with a nod. "Actually, about that…"

Their eyes met.

"Concerning Makino Ruki…I'll leave breaking her to you."

The demoness' pupils gleamed with excitement.

"With pleasure, my Lord Lucemon."

The fallen angel nodded.

"Please…take your time. Start with the five words and go from there."

Lilithmon needed two whole seconds to figure out what the angel meant.

"…oh…milord, I bow before your vileness."

This time, when Lucemon displayed his diabolic smirk, Lilithmon returned her with one of her own.

This was going to be **fun**.

* * *

It had been an…exhausting morning for Makino Ruki.

The previous day, she had stayed until late in Hypnos being debriefed and trading ideas with Yamaki and the other Tamers. That morning, she felt the effects of overexerting herself in the fight; she felt like she had run three marathons in a row.

"Stupid, impossibly fit Gogglehead…" she had mumbled in the bathtub—she had been too tired for a bath the night before and she would have probably drowned in the warm water after falling asleep had she done so.

After that, she left for the hospital, a disturbingly familiar place by this point. It was already close to noon by this point, thus she had expected to find at least another of her fellow Tamers there. Turns out she was the first to arrive; she guessed the others had their issues—after Takato's second hospital visit in as many weeks, some of the Tamers' parents were seriously worried, probably thinking their children might be next.

Of course, the two who had every right to be worried were Takato's parents. It was Matsuda Mie whom Ruki met as she cautiously stepped inside the room where Takato rested.

She was greeted by a tired, haggard smile, and Ruki wondered whether the woman had slept at all. It took a while, but Ruki managed to convince the woman, if not to go to sleep, at least to leave the room for a while to stretch her limbs and grab a bite.

Mie had stopped by the door before opening it, to look at the girl seated near the left side of the bed.

"…thank you for caring for my child, Ruki-san."

Ruki simply shrugged absentmindedly, her eyes never leaving the face of the boy on the hospital bed.

"…he's my best friend," she said and, to her, that explained everything.

Mie watched her for a few seconds before leaving the hospital room, not saying another word.

Ruki's eyes drifted from the IV line to the monitors that displayed Takato's heart rate, blood pressure and pulse oximetry data. She wished she could make any sense of the numbers; as far as she knew, Takato had a pulse, and that was a good thing. She did not really understand what the doctors told Yamaki; Takato apparently had very low sugar and fat levels, and that was the reason he was still unconscious.

"The doctors said you have no wounds…but Renamon said you had taken shots from that guy, Astamon. I believe Renamon."

Ruki took a deep breath before jumping to her feet.

"Gunshots, Gogglehead…gunshots! If they were anything like Beelzebumon's, then…" She fell back on the seat, glaring at the unconscious boy. "Gods, Takato, what were you **thinking**!"

She really wished she could hit him, but it was not nearly as fun when he could not whine like a baby.

Besides…

"…stupid Gogglehead, charging alone like a moron and ending up like this…Katou doesn't remember anything, you know."

Katou Juri was found lying unconscious on the rubble of the destroyed school rooftop. Other than a swollen right cheek, as if she had taken a punch on the face, she was unhurt. However, she said the last she remembered was watching everyone fight from the rooftop before that immense light…

"Yeah, that light," Ruki muttered darkly. "Nobody knows what's up with that. They say it covered the whole damn ward, and the whole damn city saw it, but nobody gets it. You know something about it, Gogglehead?"

Of course, she got no answer, which elicited a sigh.

"…it didn't really do anything, apparently…ah, well, it was a nice distraction: Beelzebumon caught, like, half of the MegaloGrowmon off-guard after that. Antiramon beat DeathMeramon and Lee and I took care of the rest."

"MegaloGrowmon, Gogglehead. Whoever is after this has a sick sense of humor."

Her eyes clouded a bit. She placed her hands on the hospital bed's white mattress and rested her head on top.

"DeathMeramon…killed some of Hypnos' people. I guess we'll be attending the services for them." She paused to click her tongue in annoyance. "That's gonna be awkward."

Letting her left cheek rest on her hands, Ruki glanced at the boy's face.

"Thank you for saving my grandma, dork. Now don't you dare die before I get to kick you for pulling off that stupid stunt."

Her right hand reached for his left cheek and pinched.

"Understood? Stupid Gogglehead?"

"Oww…"

The girl blinked. So did the boy, as he groggily opened his eyes and waited for the blurriness to fade before coming face to face with his best friend.

"…Ruki."

"Takato," she replied in a flat tone. "Should I jump to your arms now?"

"…gods…no."

The girl Tamer grinned charmingly.

"Good answer, Gogglehead. I'll get a nurse for ya."

* * *

In the world outside all worlds, Takato opened his eyes to a most unsettling of sights.

His tired eyes met a pair of curious blue pupils. The face of their owner covered most of Takato's field of view.

"…you're too close."

"No, I think I'm just fine like this," Lucemon placidly responded.

Takato raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to react to his current situation.

"Is my face really that interesting?"

"Oh, extremely so."

Takato rolled his eyes before disappearing in a burst of flame which did not harm Lucemon in the slightest. Chuckling to himself, Lucemon followed along in a swarm of countless points of golden light.

The two appeared on their respective seats inside the door-less game room. Takato still looked more than a little wobbly, but his attention quickly fell on the game board.

"Do not worry; while I have made plenty of plans, I have yet to make a move. On another note, please allow me to welcome you back, my dear opponent."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Takato mumbled, his eyes not leaving the board, examining the position of every single piece.

Lucemon chuckled. "Not taking my words at face value, I see. I wonder whether I should feel proud or just insulted."

"…how long has it been?"

"**Exactly twenty-four hours, thirteen minutes and thirty-eight seconds.**"

"Thank you," Takato said before sighing. He was still very tired.

"You need time to recover, Takato, just rest for now." Lucemon shrugged. "I still have not come up with a plan for the next round…although I fear Barbamon might act on his own initiative."

Takato raised an eyebrow. "If you don't want that you can just stop him."

"Oh, but, that would just not be fair to him, would it?"

The former Tamer glared at the mischievous angel's taunting grin.

"Do what you want; I have to deal with my pieces now."

"Yes, yes…"

_Keep clinging to the light, Takato…it changes nothing._

The angel's smirk poorly concealed his malevolent thoughts. Takato did not see it, as he had closed his eyes and leaned back to relax in his seat.

…_in the end, you'll understand…

* * *

_

In less than an hour, Takato's room had gotten fairly crowded.

"Onii-sama," a petite girl called out as she stepped into the room, wearing more frills than should be physically possible.

"Waah…" Hirokazu uttered throatily, visibly amazed by the non-Euclidean aberration that was Kuroyama Takako's dress.

"Takako…" the boy on the bed muttered; his voice still weak and tired-sounding. "Come here."

The girl stepped past Takato's mother and Ruki, the two closest to the bed, to stand by Takato's left side, lowering her body to allow the boy to slowly stroke the crown of her head.

Nobody would have been surprised if the girl had popped out a tail and wagged it.

"Heheh, onii-sama~"

Noticing Ruki's odd stare, Takato smiled weakly.

"Well, it's not like I could do this with you, Ruki."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gogglehead," the girl quickly growled a response. Takato's eyes then fell on the girl who had arrived together with Takako.

"…Katou-san."

"Takato-kun…" the girl spoke so quietly she could pass up as a voice from beyond. "You are…fine…"

"Ah, maa…" he would have usually grinned and scratched the back of his head, but he really felt too tired for that. "I'll be fine in a day or two…I think." Instead of smiling more widely, he added a bit more power to his petting, much to the little sister's delight. "Mom won't be happy if I don't make it to school on Monday, after all."

"Takato…" Mie half-heartedly scolded the boy for his choice of words.

"Are you okay, Katou-san? Your face…"

"Ah…" Juri raised her right hand to her cheek, still covered with a large piece of gauze, if only to hide the ugly swelling. "It's…it doesn't hurt…that much…"

What followed was an uncomfortable exchange. Takato idly answered to his mother's inquiries on his health and how he felt while he just as idly pampered his little sister. It was obvious the Tamers had things they wanted to discuss with him, but his visibly-haggard appearance and his mother's presence restrained them.

It was curious that the ojou-sama was the less tactful of the two siblings, at least this time.

"Sheesh, you people, and you call yourselves his friend? I can **see **the goddamn gloom and stress in the room," the small girl suddenly blurted out. "If you're gonna be like that, just get lost; onii-sama can't recover in this atmosphere."

"Ta-Takako-chan…" Mie intoned with a pained voice, urging the girl to settle down. But Makino Ruki would have none of this.

"Well, sorry, but I'm sticking around, little princess."

"Onii-sama needs to rest right now, Makino," the much shorter girl retorted, glaring lightning bolts at the female Tamer. "He has no time or health to cope with your ways right now. Get. Lost."

Ruki's pupils blazed at the insolent tone she was being struck with.

"Why don't you make me—"

"Ruki."

The redhead's furious eyes met Takato's calm gaze.

"We're in a hospital," he said. "Keep your voice down."

Lacking a counter to such a simple and reasonable request, Ruki clicked her tongue and looked away, ignoring the little sister's triumphant smirk.

"Takako."

"Yes, onii-sama?" it was a dazzlingly smiling girl who turned to meet her beloved brother.

"Stop antagonizing my friends."

Ruki could not stop her lips from curving up a little. Even the expressions on the other Tamers' faces relaxed a little. Of course, Takako was appalled.

"Onii-sama!" She cried in outrage. "Friends, you call them!"

Takato raised an eyebrow, and the girl immediately remembered the warning Ruki had just received, prompting her to drop her volume substantially.

"It's their fault you're here like this!" she hissed. "Again!"

"Don't be silly," Takato countered. "I decided to go help Hata-san of my own volition, without letting them know."

Of course, Takato did not bring up the fact that his current health issues had nothing to do with the fight versus Astamon.

"Bu-But!" Takako, however, would not relent so easily. "It's their job to fight! They're the Digimon Tamers! They are supposed to ensure you shouldn't have to fight like this!"

The words did strike a nerve in the children around the bed, especially because Takato's mother was there as well.

Takato, however, made an odd face at those words.

"Takako, being a Digimon Tamer only means having a Digimon partner." He stroked the crown of her head some more, but she did not react positively to it this time. "They fight because they believe it's the right thing to do, and nobody can hold them responsible for that."

"But, onii-sama…"

"But nothing, Takako. Really, that's enough…"

The girl looked down for a moment, and only acquiesced after shooting a dark glare at the Digimon Tamers.

"Okay…"

Takato's honest smile was like sunlight breaking through the gloom in the hospital room.

"Thank you. So," he continued, his eyes scanning the many faces in the room. "What did you guys do in your day off-school?"

* * *

As the sun fell and the time for visitors came to an end, the Digimon Tamers left Takato to his rest. Only his mother would stay the night with him, as usual. Also as usual, they had not been able to discuss the things they really wanted to discuss with Takato. It just did not feel appropriate with Takato's mother and sister around. Even Yamaki, who had shorted stopped by the room, departing just as quickly as it became obvious they would get nothing out of the boy.

Ever mindful Takato promised the blond man to stop by his office as soon as he got back on his feet. That was apparently enough to satisfy the government agent for a while.

However, the tension of earlier lingered threateningly, especially because Takako's radiant smile as she said her goodbyes to Takato and left the room distorted into a hideous scowl the moment she closed the door behind her.

Her presence close to the Tamers as the large group left the hospital was like a landmine waiting to be stepped on.

Apparently, Ruki was more than willing to do just that.

"You look like you still have something to say, Princess."

The other Tamers around grimaced as one. They had kind of hoped nothing else would happen.

Takako did not hesitate to focus her anger on the taller girl.

"Look, Makino, I still hold you incompetents responsible for onii-sama being on that bed. Onii-sama may be the kindest man in the world, and I adore him for that, but I am most definitely not him."

Ruki's expression was almost glacial.

"You don't have to tell me that. Do you think we're not bothered by this? He's our friend, you know—"

"Then protect him!" the tiny girl growled. "Didn't you beat that D-Reaper thing! Then you should at least be able to protect one person! Or did onii-sama do all the fighting back then, as I'm beginning to suspect?"

"Now, now," Ruki said between chuckles. "There's a limit to brother worship, really."

"Prove it, then," Takako flatly demanded. "Prove that onii-sama was not the only competent Tamer."

Her eyes struck each and every single of the Tamers, one by one.

"Prove that you deserve the reputation you've got."

"We have nothing to prove to you, Princess," Ruki spat bitterly, her humor quickly dispelled, and Takako snorted most derisively.

"Pfft. As I would expect anything from a doll."

Ruki made a face. "Wha…?"

It was hard to believe, but Takako's wicked smirk was even more disturbing than her angry scowl. Ruki took a step back when Takako stood into her personal space to whisper in her left ear.

"Keep enjoying your little 'friendship' game while you can, Makino. Onii-sama's pity will not last forever."

"Wha—" Ruki blurted, stepping back. "What are you blabbering about…?"

Takako's amber pupils glowed eerily.

"You will eventually outlive your usefulness, doll."

And with those words, Takako departed, not bothering to acknowledge the other Tamers or Juri one last time.

"…that girl seriously creeps me out," Hirokazu muttered. "And, after Ruki, I thought I would never be afraid of anything else."

The boy was further creeped out when there was no angry response from the redhead, stunned as she was, staring at the back of the departing young girl.

The words did not make sense in her head.

But, then, why were they bothering her so much?

* * *

Takato wanted to be alone that Sunday morning. It was hard, but he managed to convince his mother to go home, early that morning. It was admittedly hard for a single person to man the bakery, and Mie was worried for her husband. The fact that Takato looked immensely better than he looked the day before also helped convinced the woman to leave her child's side, if only for a few hours.

Thus, Takato was alone, though he guessed that would not last much longer.

His body still felt awfully heavy and weak, as if he had been struck by a severe bout of anemia. It was unsettling, considering an enemy could attack at any time.

But, really, had there been any other choice but using that card? Takato doubted he could have dreamed his restoration quickly enough. No, there really had been no other choice.

That showed him not to face-off a Demon Lord in such a stupid manner.

"I let my emotions get in the way…" he muttered to nobody. "Katou-san…"

As if on cue, the hospital room's door opened, revealing a girl who often filled his thoughts, all the more so given the latest events.

The girl displayed some surprise when she noticed Takato's eyes on her.

"Takato-kun…you're awake."

The boy shrugged and smiled. "It's hard to oversleep in a hospital. Good morning, Katou-san."

"Ah, ah…" the hesitant girl looked around. "Umm, Takato-kun's mother…"

"She went home," the boy explained. "It's just you and me right now."

The choice of words made the girl's cheeks a deep red. Takato found it utterly adorable. Even after closing the door, however, Juri appeared hesitant to step closer to the bed.

"Katou-san…?"

The girl looked down and to the side, clutching her left forearm. Her right hand twitched strangely, and Takato realized she was closing it as if she still had her sock puppet.

He sighed very quietly.

It bothered him. To watch his dear friend, his first love, struggling like this, after everything she had been through, it bothered him. He wanted to help her, but he was not sure how he could do that. If the words she had said on the school rooftop truly came from the darkness within her heart, then…

"…Juri…san?"

He could not skip the honorific, after all.

It seemed to be good enough, though, and the girl's head shot up to stare at him in not-mild surprise. Takato smiled weakly and nervously. He could tell he was blushing like crazy.

"Heh…I knew that would make you look at me."

The girl frowned for a moment, and then pouted.

"…you're not fair, Takato-kun."

Her expression softened, but she could not conceal her worry.

"Aren't you scared? Of…him…?"

"Who? Leviamon?"

Juri nodded. The boy shrugged.

"There's little I can do right now, isn't there?" He glanced at the small closet leaning against the wall to his right. "I can't even reach my cards and Digivice from here."

He smiled tenderly at his friend.

"I'm pretty much at your mercy."

Juri only looked anguished at this. "Ta-Takato-kun!"

Caught between the warmth of his smile and the gripping chill of his words, Katou Juri was experiencing a lot of pain of the type which cannot be blocked with analgesics.

She finally walked over to the bedside, resting her hands on the white linen next to Takato's left side.

"Takato-kun, that light…the power you used when…when I…"

"Oh, about that," Takato interrupting with an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

One of Juri's hands reached for the patch of gauze that covered her right cheek.

"It's…it's okay. It was…very effective. I think you scared him."

Takato raised an eyebrow before nodding and grinning. "Well, if there's anything out there which can scare Leviamon, it's probably him."

"Then, that power, it was really…you are really…"

Takato sighed exaggeratedly. "Why does everybody keep saying that? I'm **not** Lucemon, sheesh…"

The ponytailed girl blinked. "But, but…that power…"

"That was because I scanned the Lucemon card. There are a few cards that don't follow the rules I explained; Lucemon's is one of those."

Juri frowned. To get that kind of power, just from a card?

It was obvious Takato was hiding something. But it was Takato's turn to ask.

"How do you even know about Lucemon? Don't tell me, Leviamon…?"

Juri nodded slowly.

"Leviamon…doesn't speak, but…I…get…images. And thoughts: about a 'Game' and…about, the Maou."

"I see…" Takato muttered, struck by this turn of events. Of all people, for Juri to learn of the Demon Lords…!

"Takato, why…no, since when are those Digimon after you?" the tortured girl inquired, reaching for Takato's hand and wrapping it between her own two. "Was it when you went to find everyone's partners?"

The boy shook his head. "It's…a long story, Katou-san, and I don't like talking about it."

"Takato-kun!" the girl insisted, leaning closer to the bed-stricken boy. "Those Digimon, I've seen them! They're terrible, and powerful, and dangerous!"

"That they are," Takato agreed. "You know pretty well by now what Leviamon can do."

"Yes!" Juri hissed. "And you're not even telling the others—"

At those words, Takato stiffened and his expression hardened.

"No. Anything but that."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise, and maybe even a little fear.

Those eyes…did not belong to her Takato-kun.

"Takato…kun…?"

"They…they must not know. Not yet, Katou-san. Please."

"But, Takato-kun…!"

"**Please**."

They looked at each other for a long, heavy moment; many painful emotions flickering across their pupils in such a short time.

"…why?" Juri finally asked, unable the keep the pain and worry out of her voice. Her hands squeezed Takato's left one, as if afraid he would let go, and thus abandon her forever.

"It's better…if they don't get too involved. For as long as that's possible."

Takato looked down, at his lap, for a moment, and then back to Juri's brimming eyes.

"Sooner or later, I will have to fight one of the Demon Lords…even you, Katou-san. When that day comes, I won't be able to hide anything from them anymore. Until that happens, I just…I just don't want them to suffer, Katou-san."

"But I don't want **you** to suffer!" the girl cried out, inching even closer to Takato, as if wishing him to clearly see the tears she could no longer stop herself from shedding. "Takato-kun, I…"

She lowered her head until her forehead rested on her hands, which were still holding Takato's.

"…I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to hurt anyone…" she whispered between sobs. "I love everyone…I…"

The rest of that sentence came out soundlessly—only her lips moved, unable to give voice to the girl's earnest feelings.

Takato's right hand slowly moved over his body, and reached for the girl's chocolate hair. Takako seemed to like it when he stroked her hair; maybe it was a girl thing…?

Not that he would ever try it on Ruki, though.

"Don't blame yourself, Katou-san. Never, ever, think any of this is your fault."

"But!" the girl cried, her voice muffled by her posture. "It's because of my feelings, that he is…!"

"Leviamon would have never reached you if he didn't have a reason to come here," Takato stated. "It is I the Demon Lords want. I am the reason all this is happening…solely because I exist."

"No!" Juri cried loudly, and Takato's eyes widened in alarm when her hands suddenly shot up to reach for the sides of his head, closing in on him until she almost covered his entire visual field.

"Ka-Katou-sa—"

"Don't say that!" the girl demanded with a breaking voice. "Don't say such a horrible thing! Takato-kun has done nothing wrong!"

"But, the game…" Takato began, but quickly stopped, unable to reveal anything more. Even with the tone of their discussion, it was hard for him to maintain his composure with the girl he admired so close to him.

"It's not Takato-kun's fault!" Juri insisted. "Takato-kun is kind, and brave, and he would never do anything to hurt his friends! Takato-kun is…you are…my…"

Once again, the sentence left unfinished, Juri collapsed on the boy's chest, pouring her sadness on his hospital robe.

"Why…?" she spoke softly between sobs. "Why can't we just…why do you still have to fight…? I thought, after D-Reaper…"

Takato shook his head, even if the girl could not see it.

He had never stopped fighting; if not against Realized Digimon from the Dark Area and Lucemon's diabolic terrorism, then within the secret realm outside both worlds, bearing with the sick mind games of the fallen angel.

If it were up to him, he would fight alone. However, Lucemon would eagerly pull everybody else into the whirlwind of madness he had conjured and break them within just to hurt him.

"I don't want to fight you…" Juri insisted. "I don't want to hurt you…just thinking of such a thing, it breaks my heart!"

"You will not hurt me," Takato declared firmly. "I will beat them all: Leviamon, Lilithmon, Barbamon, Belphemon and Beelzebumon. I will beat them all, even if it's the last thing I do."

"Takato-kun!" Juri exclaimed again, raising her head to face him properly and once more leaning well within his comfort zone.

Her voice softened.

"…you didn't mention Lucemon. Or Demon."

Takato chuckled quietly. It was then his turn to hold one of Juri's hands between his, making the girl gasp and her heart beat faster at the sudden contact.

"Please, trust me on this, Katou-san."

They looked at each other, and Juri wished she could read what lingered in his pupils the way Ruki apparently could. In the end, she sighed, and allowed herself a pouty smile.

"…maybe if Takato-kun calls me by my name…?"

Takato sighed, but he took the taunt with good humor. He then shook his head.

"Right now, Katou-san is still Katou-san. But, Katou-san is also Leviamon. That beast does not deserve anything but my contempt. Once that bothersome monster is no longer part of Katou-san, I…I guess…"

The boy's words came to a halt when he once more felt embarrassment creep up his face and show itself. Juri was still quite close, after all.

"…I guess I…I could…"

"Juri-chan," the girl whispered, her words summoning a swarm of butterflies in Takato's stomach. Once again, the boy was struck by a truth he had come to notice some months ago already.

It was getting harder and harder not to see his female friends as, well, young women.

Young, growing, and very lovely women.

"Ju…Juri…san," Takato muttered pitifully, looking away as if that could somehow obfuscate his obvious embarrassment. Juri, kind soul that she was, did not comment on his subdued attitude. She just smiled radiantly; a point-blank attack that almost knocked him out cold.

"That's good enough," Juri decided, her expression relaxing and brimming with tenderness.

It was just then she realized just how close she was to the hospital-bound boy she admired. Her brave, clumsy, caring, timid, headstrong, stubborn, adorable, secretive…

Her most precious…

"Takato…kun…"

He responded to that voice. It was a different voice: dangerous, yet alluring, like the siren's song. It was a voice Takato could not associate with Juri, yet hearing it coming out of her lips sent his heart into overdrive.

Juri, like everyone else with the exception of Kenta, had grown noticeably taller than him. Takato had already come to terms with the fact that he was obviously a late bloomer. However, as they were right now, there was no doubt Juri was already a young woman, while he was still stuck as a child.

They made for an odd scene, then, as the girl leaned closer and closer, filling Takato's nostrils with mint-laced breath. The girl looked more and more relaxed yet more and more flushed as she approached him, while the boy looked more and more panicked.

"Ka-Katou-san…?"

"Ta…kato…"

And the door almost burst off its hinges as it was rudely opened, giving thus way to a most straightforward person.

"Alright, Gogglehead, sleepy time's over; just because you're stuck to loaf in a hospital doesn't mean I'll just leave you to—ah."

At least it was not just the boy sporting a shocked expression after that fortuitous interruption. Juri, too, gaped at the redhead standing just past the door, suddenly horribly aware of just how she must look like, looming over Takato's bedridden form like that.

Ruki's eyes roamed over the entire scene, her brain processing the visual input and the cognitive areas analyzing the data and reaching the most sensible conclusion.

"Oh…" she uttered, not mindful of her cheeks reddening at the sight. "Ooooh…"

Somehow that monosyllable made the whole situation all the more embarrassing for Takato and Juri. The girl hurriedly stepped away from Takato, standing stiff with her hands clasped together where everybody could see them.

"Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Ruki suddenly called out, as if disapproving of Juri moving away from Takato. She tried her best to make her voice as amiable, neutral and uncaring-sounding as she could. "Don't mind me. I'll just…wait outside. Yeah," she said as she backtracked her steps to leave the room. "Yup, outside is good. Sorry to bother ya."

The girl Tamer left like that, not bothering to close the door as she left the embarrassed couple alone once more. Takato and Juri glanced at each other…and quickly looked away, unable to bear the heat in their cheeks.

Five seconds of uncomfortable silence later, Ruki's head poked out from behind the doorframe.

The smirk on her face was absolutely frightening.

"Go get'er, tiger! Rawr!" she cheered, making a shameless pawing gesture and all.

A pillow harmlessly bounced off the doorframe.

* * *

It was an amazing and somehow disturbing sight which met the Digimon Tamers Shiota Hirokazu, Kitagawa Kenta, Lee Jenrya and Lee Shiuchon when they stepped inside Takato's hospital room that Sunday noon.

"Alright, Takato-kun, aaan~"

"Aaan," Takato complied in a flat tone, opening his mouth to allow the chopsticks in Juri's hand to drop a tiny ball of rice within. "Now, seriously, I can really eat by my—"

"Less talking, more chewing, Gogglehead. Now, mouth."

Takato's mouth opened like a cash machine about to dispense bills, and Ruki harshly shoved a spoonful of puree inside. The action made everyone wince, especially Juri.

"Ruki, that's not very nice…"

"He doesn't mind," the redhead countered, looking down at the boy on the bed. "You don't mind, do you, Goggledork?"

"Anything for your enjoyment…" the boy muttered tiredly, and Ruki nodded.

"See, Katou? We call that 'friendship'."

"Nah, that's just cruelty," Hirokazu muttered.

"Takato-sama!" Shiuchon greeted as she neared the bed. With his hands unburdened by lunch, he could pat the girl's head, to which she responded with a grin.

"How is it going, Shao-chan?"

The girl pouted angrily; it was rather cute. "They won't let me bring Lopmon!"

"Those bastards!" Takato and the little girl exclaimed together.

"Don't teach that kind of language to my sister, Takato!"

"Mouth," Ruki bluntly commanded.

Mouth was opened, food was shoved in, mouth was closed.

"You're enjoying this a little too much…" Takato muttered as he chewed.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about~"

"Muu…mu, mu, mu, muuuu!"

The group shot odd glances at the smallest girl by the foot of the bed, sulking with her head on the linen as she stared at the other two femmes providing her brother with sustenance.

Soon after that, a doctor showed up to check on Takato one last time before declaring him fit to go, as long as he devoted himself to resting and did nothing strenuous until his fat levels were restored and his muscles regained their proper mass.

"Alright!" Takato exclaimed as the catheter was pulled out of his left arm. "Out of this hell hole at last!" He paused. "No offense, Nurse-san."

The middle-aged woman in the white uniform only smiled at the energetic boy.

"Now, don't overwork yourself like this again, Takato-kun," she said. "Even if you heal fast, that's no excuse to go around looking for trouble."

"He doesn't listen to **me**," Ruki bitterly uttered. "What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

"Haaai, Nurse-san~"

"Rot in hell, Gogglehead."

"Ahaha~"

"Muuu…" Takako repeated the meaningless utterance as she glowered.

"Ah, be careful, Takato-kun…" Juri requested as the boy stepped off the bed on the side opposite hers.

"Ah, _**don't mind, don't mind**_—whoa!"

Of course, almost 48 hours of inaction plus the loss of body mass took their toll, and the boy's legs wobbled the moment they touched solid floor. Hands and face tilted forward until they crashed on an unfamiliar softness.

"Waaah…" Hirokazu winced. To his eyes, this was not good.

The space around Takako darkened and distorted a little.

Ruki rolled her eyes. "Hands down, Gogglehead."

"Uh?" Takato looked up from his impromptu pillow to meet Ruki's exasperated face.

"Ah…!" Rapidly blushing, Takato moved his hands away from his best friend's chest. He tried pulling his face away, but his lower limbs betrayed him one more time and ended up smashed against Ruki's torso again.

"…sowwy."

"No biggie. Grab my shoulder, will ya?"

"He's still alive…" Hirozaku whispered in utmost amazement. Kenta rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You need to stop that already."

As usual, MarinAngemon agreed with a trail of chirps. Jenrya quietly chuckled, while Shiuchon had no idea of what amazed the boy Tamers so much.

"But, damn, I guess you **are** growing up, after a—OW."

"Too many words, Gogglehead."

"Wha—but it was a complim—ow, ow, ow! Ruki!"

"Too. Many. Words. Gogglehead," Ruki repeated as she supported Takato out of the room and smacked his head at the same time, looking just a little red on the face.

Juri watched their closeness forlornly until they disappeared beyond the exit, followed by the three male Tamers and Shiuchon. She then placed her hands on her chest.

Squeeze, squeeze.

A tiny smile appeared on her lovely round face.

"Yes!" she whispered triumphantly. It appeared she still had an advantage, after all.

That was when she noticed Takako glaring daggers at her, but the former Tamer placidly walked past the tiny girl and out of the room, whistling a happy tune only she knew.

* * *

**CHAPTER 04 - To be continued  
**


	12. Chapter Four, Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 04**

_**Bed of Tulips (Part Two)**_

* * *

"_Director, Matsuda Takato-kun and the Digimon Tamers wish to meet you."_

Yamaki Mitsuo frowned on his seat. He did not expect Matsuda on a Sunday—wait, why did Matsuda even go to Hypnos on a Sunday? Didn't that boy think he might not have been available on the last day of the week?

Then again, there he was.

…he needed a hobby.

"Send them up," he told the receptionist before hanging up. It was, after all, a convenient change of pace. Technicians worked around the clock to restore the Hypnos systems as quickly as possible but, until then, there was actually very little he could do besides dealing with the volatile humor of politicians and their advisors from the military chain.

It was not very fun.

Just a few minutes later, the large group of children entered the spacious office. Unlike the hospital, where their presence was not welcome for issues of biological safety—there was no evidence of Digimon being able to carry pathogenic agents, but any hospital worth its salt would err on the side of caution—, the Digimon partners walked unrestricted within the halls of Hypnos.

"So, Ruki, are you letting go of Takato any time soon?" the ever mirthful Terriermon asked.

"You do realize that, if I do, this idiot will fall flat on his face?" the girl justified the arm she had latched around Takato's waist. In the same way, Takato had his left arm wrapped around the Digimon Queen's waist and held tight. "Goggledork can't afford to lose any more brain cells, you know."

"Sure, fair enough, but you could at least switch out," the long-eared Digimon argued. "Jen could help his best buddy, and I'm sure Juri and the little sister wouldn't mind taking your place for a few minutes."

Juri nodded eagerly. She could do that, and then very subtly press certain parts of her anatomy against…

The ponytailed girl covered her face with her hands.

_Wha-what am I thinking! Stick to Envy, Katou Juri! Envy!_

Puberty hits different people in different ways.

"I'm stronger," Ruki stated, and that was that.

"I highly doubt that," Takako, blocked from her beloved onii-sama by Ruki on one side and Juri on the other, muttered darkly.

"What about Renamon? Renamon could help, too!"

"That's enough, Terriermon," Jenrya declared. He would of course gladly assist his friend, but he would not get in Ruki's way if he didn't have to. He was admittedly surprised by how possessive of Takato the tall redhead could be.

"If you're still unwell you should have gone straight home, Matsuda," Yamaki offered as the group stood in a line in front of his absurdly wide desk.

"I'm pretty sure each and every one of us has said that at some point on the way here," Terriermon retorted. "Even me, and I'm always up to watching Takato kiss the ground."

"Terriermon…"

"Did you hear that, Gogglehead?" Ruki struck, poking the former Tamer's scalp with a knuckle. "Did you hear the responsible adult? Damn it, Takato, will I have to stick around your entire life making sure you take care of yourself?"

A tremendously heavy silence devoured the room, when suddenly many pairs of wide eyes fell upon Takato, their pupils brimming with expectation. Juri's and Takako's eyes in particular had the intensity of lasers.

Takato made an odd face.

"Gods, Ruki, I already have a personal purgatory; I don't need a second one."

One second.

Two seconds.

Takako snorted. Then she exploded in laughter.

"It was not a joke…" Takato muttered very quietly.

"Wait, what was that supposed to mean?" Ruki finally reacted. Takato said nothing and made to step forward, forcing Ruki to move along with him. "No, seriously, I don't get it."

"That's enough, Ruki, I can at least stand on my own,"

The girl frowned. "Not gonna risk it." She raised an eyebrow. "What, are you embarrassed being held by a girl?"

"Please, Ruki." It was Takato's turn to snort. "You barely count as a g—urlk."

The tallest of the Tamers present smiled amiably to the director of Hypnos, as if she were not choking the life out of one Matsuda Takato at the same time.

"So, this idiot here wants to talk to you. We're just tagging along, 'cause we care and all that. Right, everyone?"

"Oh, sure," Hirokazu conceded, maybe a bit too loudly. "Nothing but love here, as you can see."

"Ruki—gack! Air! Ruh—ugh!"

"Nothing but love."

"About that," Terriermon suddenly interrupted. "What the hell was that 'Matsuda Takato and the Digimon Tamers' crap your secretary pulled off just now? Since when did Takato stop being part of the team?"

Many impressed eyes fell on the Digimon perched on Lee Jenrya's head. Even Ruki could not hide the surprise and approval in her expression, to the point that her choking hold on Takato ceased instantaneously.

"Free!" Takato gasped out, eagerly filling his lungs with precious oxygen. Takako seized the chance and stepped in front of her twin brother.

"Are you okay, onii-sama? Did the stupid doll hurt you? Should I deal with her for you?"

"Be quiet!" Takato hissed with no little alarm. It was a blessing, then, that the group's attention was still on Terriermon, who was still staring at Yamaki, expecting an answer to his question.

Yamaki explained with absolute calmness and truthfulness.

"Once the death of Matsuda Takato's partner was confirmed by yours and every single Digimon partner's statement, his profile was of course removed from Hypnos' registered 'Digimon Tamers' roster."

"The hell?" Hirokazu uttered at that. Kenta and Jenrya were frowning as well.

"Wha…'roster'?" Ruki argued back. "Since when is there a 'roster'? It's not like we work for you or anything."

"It is simply a logistic formality," Yamaki explained. "There are certain…parties we need to show we are keeping an eye on you."

Jenrya nodded. That was understandable…albeit a little worrisome.

"I do not intend to censure your…personal bond to each other," Yamaki pointed out. "The point is that, to the eyes of Hypnos and…related parties, Matsuda Takato, like Katou Juri, is no longer a Digimon Tamer." Unseen behind the dark-tinted glasses he wore, Yamaki's eyes fell on Takato's weak-looking form. "Normally, that would make Takato an ordinary civilian outside of Hypnos's scope. Matsuda Takato's profile, however, remains in our database's 'Digital Hazard' category, and thus we are to keep strict vigilance of your activities, maybe even more so than the Tamers'."

"Oi, oi, oi…" Hirokazu uttered, not liking a bit what he had just heard.

"Nii-san…"

Looking down at his visibly confused little sister, Jenrya could only stroke her hair affectionately.

"Digital Hazard…?" Ruki hissed the name as if it were an ill omen. "Are you still on to Takato because of…?"

"Ruki."

That voice always made her stop on her tracks. It was when Takato's tone fell flat, firm and inexpressive.

The boy made a dismissing gesture.

"I don't mind, really, and Yamaki-san's just doing his job."

It was not like he could tell Yamaki **he had lost the Digital Hazard when Lucemon reclaimed it upon Guilmon's death**.

"But, Takato-kun…" Juri then spoke, placing a hand on Takato's right shoulder.

"Really, it's fine," Takato insisted. "It's not a big deal. Besides," he began as his lips curved into a grin. "Every guy likes to feel dangerous, you know."

Ruki rolled her eyes while Hirokazu, Kenta and Takako grinned.

"Stupid Gogglehead," the best friend concluded tiredly at the same time the little sister leaned to whisper in her brother's right ear.

"Girls are turned on by dangerous guys, you know."

"Sure they are," Takato inexpressively retorted as he pushed his twin away.

"Ooh! Ooh! Jen! Jen!" Terriermon suddenly went into a strange frenzy. "Notepad! Notepad!"

The boy of mainland descent sighed dejectedly. "Yeah, yeah…" he said while taking out a small notepad and a ballpoint pen. "So…?"

The long-eared Child Digimon cleared his throat crossed his arms in an attempt to look cool and sagely.

"The United States armed forces go into DEFCON 1 whenever Takato's eyebrow twitches."

Takato's right eyebrow twitched.

Jenrya wrote as dictated with resignation. While Terriermon was very dexterous in front of a keyboard, he could not grip a pen properly; hence he relied on his Tamer to record ideas on the spot when he was away from a PC.

On the brighter side, Terriermon's antics quickly diffused the tense mood that had taken over Yamaki's office. While Jenrya pocketed the notepad again, the rabbit-like Digimon resumed the original topic.

"Anyway, you say Takato's not a Tamer 'cause he doesn't have a partner? Well, **I **am Takato's partner!"

Takato blinked. "Te-Terriermon…!"

Yamaki frowned. "Such a ridiculous statement won't—"

"Ah! Me, me too!" Lopmon suddenly stepped forward, escaping the grip his Tamer had on his right paw. "I am Takato-sama's partner as well!"

"Lopmon…?" Shiuchon called her partner.

"Renamon!" Terriermon suddenly called out, and the fox Digimon appeared next to her Tamer.

"I am Matsuda Takato's Digimon partner as well, as I have explained in the latest debriefing."

Many eyes widened in realization after that statement. Of course, with Takato's latest trip to the hospital, the destruction of the Hypnos systems and the technicians' deaths, Renamon's report on her fight with Astamon had been rendered to the background, ignored until most immediate concerns were resolved.

But, she had said as much, had she not? Matsuda Takato had used Matrix Evolution.

"I as well," Guardromon joined the group.

Yamaki stared at the four Digimon, trying to find something in their inhuman eyes. Then his attention fell on Takato.

"It seems this meeting was necessary, after all."

"Umu," Takato agreed, nodding as well. "And I have a favor to ask, actually."

"A favor?"

The Tamers were as curious as Yamaki. Takato had not mentioned anything like this.

"Concerning Akiyama Ryo-san."

Yamaki frowned at this, but his frown could not hope to match Ruki's.

"That guy? What does Mister Perfect have to do with anything?"

"Please don't start with that again, Ruki…" Takato whined pleadingly.

"I start with whatever the hell I want!"

"Very well," Yamaki accepted, standing up and dismissing Ruki's words of outrage. "I believe we should move to a proper meeting room."

"Sounds like a plan," Terriermon agreed. "Onwards, my steed!"

"Hey!" Jenrya complained, but his voice and face showed only amusement.

Takato tried to walk on his own, but he ended up stumbling again. This time it was Hirokazu's partner which caught him.

"Carry him," the visor-clad boy commanded with a grin.

"Yes, Kazu."

"Wha-! Wait, Guardro—aw, whatever," Takato resigned himself to be placed on the machine Digimon's left shoulder.

"Why are you whining?" Hirokazu argued. "You should be grateful I'm keeping you away from the grabby claws of the wicked redhead wit—I mean, beautiful, wonderful, friendly and kind and…I'll just shut up now."

Makino Ruki's killing aura faded. Takato shook his head.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered down to the tall boy. Hirokazu 'hmph'-ed.

"Well excuse me for not having your amazing Ruki Management Skills."

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing!" the two childhood friends showered Ruki with their most innocent smiles.

"…disgusting."

"Takato-sama…"

The goggle-wearing boy turned his head to look at Lopmon walking by Guardromon's right foot.

"I-I'm terribly sorry," the lop-eared Digimon broke into an endless succession of bows, even as he walked. "I know I was not supposed to talk about it, but when Terriermon brought it up, I just had to…"

Takato offered the overly formal Digimon a relaxed smile.

"It's okay, Lopmon, I'm not mad or anything, really. It's just…uncomfortable, you know what I mean."

"Ye-Yes…" the small Digimon agreed, dropping both his head and his ears at the…difficult memories their exchange resurfaced.

"Ah, moumantai, moumantai!" Terriermon cheerily spoke from his vantage position atop Jenrya's head. "We're all friends here! It's not like we're gonna hate you guys just because you Matrix-Evolve into **Demon** of all things."

The entire group froze in the middle of the hallway.

"…say that again, rabbit?" Ruki voiced the Tamers' thoughts.

"Terriermon…" Takato moaned, burying his face in his open hands.

* * *

"Onii-sama…" Takako latched to her twin brother the moment he jumped off Guardromon.

"Now I'm wondering who is saying that," he muttered, but the girl only squeezed his arm tighter.

"Onii-sama is onii-sama is onii-sama."

The inquisitive Tamers attacked the moment everyone Takato claimed a seat. There would be no mercy for the frail former Tamer this time.

"Alright, Gogglehead," Ruki, who had claimed the foremost seat like a chief inquisitor, began the assault. "**Explain**."

Takato grimaced, but complied, reaching for his deck and sliding a single card across the large rectangular table to the redhead's hands.

"Digital Translator," she read.

"When I use it, it allows me to activate Matrix Evolution to the Ultimate Level. I believe it works with any Digimon who already has a Tamer, but I've never tried it on MarinAngemon, Monodramon or Impmon. I'm not sure what would happen with Kenta's partner, anyway."

"Terriermon becomes the assault-type mobile fortress, **BlackSaintGalgomon**."

"The same ol'one-man infantry you know and love, except it's **evil**."

"It's **not** evil, Terriermon," Takato sternly pointed out before moving on.

"I felt pretty evil when we fused, though."

"That was just you getting trigger-happy."

"Anyway, Renamon becomes the dark shaman, **Kuzuhamon**."

"Which is just Sakuyamon with a different color scheme."

"The attacks are different, Terriermon!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Hirokazu intervened. "Takato, you become a chick?"

"Well, mah…"

"I've come to expect that from the Gogglehead, anyway," Ruki half-heartedly muttered.

"Hey!"

Moving on…

"Guardromon becomes the Thunderclap Commander, **Raijinmon**."

"A lightning god, Gogglehead? Pretentious much?"

"Hey, I don't choose these things, okay?"

And finally…

"And Lopmon…yeah, we became the Avatar of Wrath, **Demon**."

Takako squealed and everyone shot strange looks at her.

"…that was creepy," Takato concluded.

"**You **say it was creepy?" Terriermon called the boy out on that. "I clearly remember demented evil cackling!"

Lopmon winced at that.

"We're sorry, alright?" Takato defended himself. "That form does things to our heads! That's why we'd rather not use it again if we don't have to."

Lopmon nodded eagerly. "I…I was happy to be of help to Takato-sama, but…"

When the rabbit Digimon shuddered, Shaochung enveloped him in a tender hug.

"Lopmon…"

"It was…it was like the real Demon was there."

That would be because he was.

"That horrible voice, it taunted me, encouraged me…to hurt others; to rip things apart." He shook his head as if desperately wishing to forget. "It didn't even want the data; it just wanted to destroy for the sake of destroying. And I…I felt like I could do it."

Terriermon nodded. "You guys were absurdly powerful, I'll give you that."

Lopmon nodded weakly, actually clutching his Tamer's arms for emotional support.

"I felt like I had the power to destroy everything…I could only see red; everything was…not an enemy—a target."

"I must admit," Renamon interrupted. "That for a moment I feared you would attack us as well."

Guardromon and Terriermon nodded.

"What stopped you, then?"

Lopmon's eyes reach for the far end of the table.

"Takato-sama's voice was ever stronger." He then looked down in shame. "I was weak and let the voice take over me, but Takato-sama rejected it and brought me back."

Takato offered a kind, compassionate smile to the small Digimon.

"Blinding rage…wrath is an emotion I'm intimately familiar with, Lopmon. I won't make that kind of mistake again."

"Takato-kun…" Juri whispered, as she too remembered the darkest moment of Takato's Tamer days with vivid clarity.

"Don't hate yourself for not being able to resist it," Takato continued comforting Shaochung's partner. "I also felt that disgusting feeling, and I know how strong it is." He chuckled. "Ruki would have gone berserker like this," he suggested with a flick of a finger.

"Oh, stuff it, Gogglehead. And just when did you intend to tell us this?"

Takato shrugged. "Didn't see the point. It's not like I expected to have to do it again."

Now that was a blatant lie.

"Anyway, moving on," the boy said, seizing control of the discussion. "About Ryo-san, please arrange for him to move to Tokyo, Yamaki-san."

* * *

"Hmm…"

At some point, Lucemon had traded the usual tea for some alcoholic drink. Maybe some kind of red wine?

Takato at least hoped it was not something creepy like blood.

"…aren't you revealing a bit too much?"

Takato sighed in resignation.

"Keeping at least these things from them would not be worth the effort. I mean, I'll have to fight Leviamon eventually and when that day comes there will be no hiding anything anymore."

"But now Lilithmon and Leviamon know about Demon, and Beelzebumon will find out from any of them."

"Lilithmon already knew; that's why she called out to me on the first day of school. As for the others…meh, it doesn't really mean anything. It's not like either of them knows **what actually happened **to Demon."

"…true enough. Not even I know with full certainty." Lucemon licked his lips. "That might have been one of your most impressive moves, my most esteemed opponent."

Takato paid no heed to the fallen angel's villainous smirk.

"It was Demon's mistake, not my accomplishment."

"And then the boy becomes surprisingly humble," Lucemon muttered before taking a sip of his scarlet drink. "On another note, about Akiyama…are you sure?"

"Aah," Takato stated with a nod. "No way around it by now. I need all my pieces…and I don't want to end in a hospital room at the end of every round."

Lucemon wanted to chuckle, but there was something that bothered him.

"You do know what will happen if you start moving that piece, don't you?"

Takato's expression darkened for a moment. Of course, he had considered that very carefully before making this choice. The fact remained, however, that he needed the Legendary Tamer by his side…even if he came with unwanted baggage.

"I guess…" Takato concluded. "We'll have to welcome that unwanted guest to our game room once more." He smiled bitterly. "I find consolation in the fact that he disturbs you as much as he disturbs me."

"Tch…" the angel clicked his tongue in annoyance, planting his head on his open left hand as he away. "I like it better when it's just the two of us…"

"Did you say something?"

"Not at all…"

* * *

They had never done something like this, and it felt wrong somehow. As his best friend, Ruki felt like she was betraying him somehow.

It was most unsettling.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Takato departed to his home, escorted by his twin sister. The Tamers and Juri made as if they would go on their own separate ways, but met only a few minutes later in the all-too-familiar park, where they found Impmon relaxing on top of a tall branch.

At some point they had considered changing their meeting spot, but the park remained the most comfortable place for the entire group of Digimon to accompany the Tamers.

Yamaki had agreed to Takato's request. The points the goggle-clad boy brought out were all perfectly valid: Digimon were emerging in multiple locations at once and displaying obvious organization and a vestige of tactics. These were not your standard Wild Ones, and the circumstances demanded their full attention and resources. In other words, they needed their complete numbers on standby.

"_Very well. I'll contact Akiyama and his family. But," Yamaki pointed out. "It appears Makino won't be very happy about this."_

"_Damn right I won't," Ruki mumbled._

"_I'll take care of Ruki, you just get him here."_

"_You'll take care of—what the hell is THAT supposed to mean, stupid cocky Gogglehead!"_

Ruki still twitched when she remembered that little exchange near the end.

"How come Takato gets to go Ultimate with you and I don't?" Hirokazu complained, banging his partner's metal frame to further make his point.

Everybody has his own set of priorities.

"For the same reason I write awesome factoids about him instead of about you," Terriermon explained in an unusually calm tone…not that it really meant anything. "Hey, Guardromon! That Raijinmon's pretty damn awesome, isn't it?"

"It is indeed powerful, yes," the machine Digimon agreed. "I have never wielded that much power; it was…exhilarating, I believe is the word."

"Aaaaaaargh!" Hirokazu growled in frustration, and Terriermon snickered.

"Mission accomplished."

"Terriermon…"

"What? The robot is right, you know: fusing with Takato feels incredible. It's, well, totally different from the feeling I get when we fight together, Jen."

"What's that supposed to…?"

"Terriermon…" Kenta spoke. "Are you implying Matrix-Evolving with Takato feels better than doing so with your own Tamer?"

"Oh hell **no**," the long-eared Digimon immediately clarified. "Evolving with Takato is fu—" His eyes fell on Shiuchon's large pupils looking up at him. "I mean, **frigging **uncomfortable, awesome as it may be."

While Jenrya was not the kind of guy who would feel jealousy of something like this, he was admittedly curious about this, for several reasons.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm…" Terriermon crunched up his face in deep thought. "It's…well, I always joke and say we become evil, but…man, I don't really know how to explain it! Renamon, help me here, will ya?"

"I shall try," the tall Child agreed, appearing out of nowhere as usual. General attention fell upon her.

"It is indubitable that our Ultimate forms with Takato are more powerful that the original versions. Would you agree with me on this, Terriermon?"

After all, Guardromon and Lopmon did not have Ultimate forms with their Tamers.

"No doubt about it, yup. BlackSaintGalgomon is a monster. I feel like I could have taken on D-Reaper all by myself."

"I would not go that far, but, yes, Kuzuhamon fills me with a sensation of power and…potential, Sakuyamon cannot begin to match."

"Well sorry about that…" Ruki mumbled quietly.

"However…the connection, it's just not there."

"The connection?" Kazu inquired. He was probably the most interested, being the most bothered by his inability to reach Ultimate level with his partner.

"I wouldn't say it's not there…" Terriermon idly said.

"There is a lot more to Matrix Evolution than greater power. It's about…being as close to your partner as you can possibly be. To share their emotions, to share one will, to understand each other…to know each other. To be truly as one."

"And that's probably why I couldn't explain it; it's kinda embarrassing…" Terriermon muttered, scratching his right cheek.

"Damn, I can't handle this mushy stuff…" Impmon spoke his thoughts. "Good think I don't need Ai or Mako to evolve…"

"With Matsuda Takato…" the fox Digimon continued, but it appeared even Renamon had trouble finding the right words. Then again, emotions were far from the forte. "…it's like, there is…a wall…?"

"A wall…?" Ruki spoke very softly.

"Yes…I think that's the proper way to say it. When we fight together, Ruki, I feel like I can touch your mind. Most of my understanding of human emotions comes from what I experience as Sakuyamon. But, with Takato, there is a wall. I cannot…feel him the way I feel you."

"Umu," Terriermon nodded. "I can listen to his thoughts and understand his wishes; we wouldn't be able to fight together if I couldn't. But, all that deep, emotional stuff Renamon just talked about…" He shook his head. "It's just not there."

"And I can't help but feel it's a conscious thing," Renamon dropped the bomb.

Juri gasped. "You mean…"

The fox Digimon nodded.

"I believe Takato makes a conscious effort to keep his heart away from us."

Ruki was about to ask her partner whether she was serious, but held back. Renamon was only beginning to figure out how to make jokes, and she would never joke about something like this. To the vulpine Digimon, evolution to Ultimate was a precious spiritual experience, the greatest expression of the bond they shared.

The wine-colored haired girl was beginning to suspect the…abnormal nature of her evolution with Takato bothered her Digimon partner more than she let on, and in a far more personal way.

"What makes you think that?" Terriermon asked. "I cannot think of anything that would make me…"

"For a while already, ever since Matsuda Takato found us in the Digital World, I have harbored the suspicion he is hiding something from us. Something important." She paused. "No, it might have been as early as Guilmon's death. The way he just…fell apart…it's suspicious."

"Oi, oi, oi…" Hirokazu intervened. "I don't think I like it, talking about my buddy like this behind his back…"

Juri looked down, clenching her hands together. She was extremely conflicted at the moment, and it was just Leviamon's unwillingness to let her speak which kept her mouth shut and the truth—or, at least, what she knew of it—in her mind. Impmon quietly kept an eye on her.

"He is. Takato-sama is definitely hiding something from us."

Everybody's attention fell on Lopmon.

"I believe I understand what Renamon means. The Takato-sama we met in the Digital World…was different from the Takato-sama we remembered. Too different, too much to be just a consequence of the natural passage of time."

"He was an unbelievably hardcore Taming machine."

"Terriermon…"

"I do not know exactly what you mean, Terriermon, but…" Lopmon continued, his beaded eyes brimming with something. "Takato-sama was awe-inspiring, determined, and unstoppable. I felt like I could follow him to the end of the world if he wanted me to. It was…it was like how I used to feel about Zhuqiaomon-sama."

It became clear, then, why Lopmon used such a respectful honorific to address that boy.

"Just what the hell did you guys do in the Digital World…?" Ruki asked; the latest of many attempts at getting the full truth from the Digimon.

But Renamon just shook her head.

"It sounds exciting, but…it really wasn't. I'd rather not talk about it."

Jenrya tried his luck with his own partner, but he got a similar response.

"There was a bit of a nasty situation going on…it's really…we don't really need to talk about this; like I've said dozens of times before, you just need to know Takato was unbelievably **badass**."

"Heck, even that Cyberdramon was heaping praise on Takato by the end, wasn't he…?" Impmon added.

"In any case," Renamon took the right to speak. "That…unusual display of ability, which did not match our existing impression of Matsuda Takato, made me wonder just how much of what we believed we knew about him is in fact the truth."

"I like to believe he's really that awesome," Terriermon commented with a grin. Lopmon nodded his agreement.

"I as well. I believe that is truly Takato-sama's ability. It does not come from some…external influence."

"Well then!" a strangely irate Makino Ruki interrupted in a loud voice, crossing her arms under her developing bust. "If he's that awesome, then why didn't he stomp his way over the Devas and D-Reaper, huh?"

"Now, now…" Jenrya tried to sound conciliating.

"We said he's strong, not the goddamn God of War," Impmon spat back.

"Impmon, language…"

"Ah…" the little demon actually looked apologetic. "Sorry, Lee."

"If we're playing like that, then…" the grinning Terriermon pondered. "Because he didn't need to?" Noticing the looks from the others, he spoke further. "I mean, because he was not fighting alone. He had us to help him, so he didn't need to go all out or something. Because there were more pieces on the board to play with, let's say."

"Pieces…?" Renamon perked up. That word…

"_As if I needed a piece to look after me."_

"What do you mean, 'pieces', Terriermon?" the golden-furred Digimon asked.

"Huh? Like, you know, board games…? Like, shogi or mahjong or chess…?"

"I…see…"

She would ask Hata Seiko-san about this. Ruki was not one for such games.

"Renamon?"

"No…it's nothing."

"So, yeah, I can actually think of a logical explanation for why he was only somewhat awesome against the Devas, instead of jaw-droppingly awesome like he was against…those guys we fought back then. Besides, he's that kind of nice guy who doesn't want to steal the spotlight, anyway."

"But I think Lopmon wanted to say something else," Renamon suggested.

"Ah…yes. It was…well, when we became…Demon…" the same seemed to bring a bitter taste to the small beast Digimon's mouth. "I said Takato-sama's words brought me back from that…red…rage. Back then, for a moment…I think I experienced that 'connection' Renamon spoke of."

There!

Ruki saw it: the way Renamon's eyes sharpened for an instant. It was…telling. It worried the girl Tamer, but it also made her happy, to see just how important their bond was to her partner. However, that attachment to that bond was also the reason Takato's apparent reluctance to 'connect' with Renamon bothered the fox Digimon so noticeably.

"I…" Lopmon continued, unaware of Renamon's hidden emotions. "I felt many things…strange things, I don't really understand. I'm not…very knowledgeable of human-like emotions myself. But…"

His expression changed to reflect the uncomfortable memories.

"…there were some things even someone like me could clearly understand. A deep, long-lasting sadness…and fear. Of something. I don't know what, but Takato-sama is constantly afraid of something…something like a light…?"

Lopmon shook his head. He was not making any sense…except to those in the know.

"There were many, so many other things…back then, I was just happy the rage was gone, but I think I would have gone insane had I actually paid attention. There was also…that feeling…when you do something and later realize you should not have done it, and you feel really bad about it…?"

"Regret."

Everybody looked at Juri, and Lopmon nodded.

"Yes, that. Takato-sama has a lot of that."

After several seconds of uncomfortable, heavy silence, Lopmon began to feel responsible.

"Ah, ah, but! But, it's not just like that!" he almost desperately cried. "It's not like there were only bad things!"

Juri's expression all but demanded him to go on. She wanted to hear it; she needed to. Even if it was an intrusion into his heart, she needed to know her dearest Takato-kun's radiance was not a lie.

"Takato-sama has the strongest will! To never give up!" Lopmon explained. "And a strong wish to protect everyone! I could see them…I could feel them, everybody's smiles, deep within his heart!"

His smile, which had first looked a bit forced, gradually relaxed and become more natural.

"Even when we had become that…terrible Demon, Takato-sama was happy to be able to fight and save everyone…and I know…how important, how precious everyone is to Takato-sama."

Looking at the sincere, warm smile adorning the small Digimon's face, the Tamers could not help but feel a little embarrassed.

Lopmon chuckled.

"And on top of all that…I didn't really expect to find that, but…I guess it makes sense?"

Ruki suddenly found herself the target of a very strange look from Shaochung's partner.

"Wha…what is it?"

The small rabbit-like Digimon's smile became wider, and his black eyes brimmed with admiration.

"…**Pride**."

Juri and Impmon perked up, and even the others seemed struck by that last word.

"Takato-sama's heart is full of it," Lopmon continued. "And it's somehow strongly connected to an image of you, Makino-san. Don't ask me why or how." He paused for a moment. "He's proud of many, many things, including each and every single one of us."

The small Digimon looked up, at the gradually darkening sky.

"But, above all, he's unbelievably proud of himself." Looking back down, he faced the Tamers with eyes full of fire, as if that Matsuda Takato had taken possession of him. "I do not believe…"

…_there is a prouder human in this world._

* * *

Matsuda Takato is a late sleeper. Even when he sleeps, most of the time he's still active in the game room; forced to bear with Lucemon's insufferable presence plus the occasional guest and the maids.

He rarely dreamt anymore, and it showed in the gradually waning power of his Crest. At least he still had his powerful imagination.

He had seen the Tamers gathering again after he left, and he could guess what drew them to meet without his presence. He had smart pieces, after all.

The boy looked down at the head resting on his lap. Lilithmon slept on a sitting position on the floor, her left side leaning against his right leg and her head on his thigh. He guessed his cute little sister was resting, unlike him.

Takato could not stop himself from reaching for the sleeping demoness, parting some loose locks of hair off her face. Lilithmon made a curious sound, apparently pleased by the contact. Sighing, Takato resigned himself to stroke the Avatar of Lust's hair, much to her delight.

It was better than doing nothing, anyway.

"Would you stop staring at me? It's creepy," he said, his face avoiding the focused gaze of the Avatar of Pride.

"There's nothing else to stare at, Takato; you're by far the most interesting thing to look at here." Lucemon's cerulean pupils drifted to Lilithmon's sleeping face for a split instant before returning to Takato. "It's not every day you see a human comforting a Demon Lord."

Takato tilted his head, finally returning Lucemon's stare.

"I have a spare thigh, you know."

The angel got a bit red on the face.

"Do-Don't be ridiculous."

"Guilmon liked it."

"Don't compare me with that toy dinosaur, Matsuda Takato."

They were truly strange, Takato and Lucemon; constantly shifting from blood-boiling hatred and spite to almost tender camaraderie.

"So, nothing from the Digital World?"

Lucemon snorted. "Yggdrasil's roots don't reach the Dark Area. There's no way it can know of the Gate. And it's not like the God of the Digital World has the habit of peeking into the world of humans, either. After the mess you got me into last time, I'm being extra careful, my dear Takato."

"Don't expect me to apologize," Takato retorted with a firm, steely tone. "Fighting the Royal Knights was **not fun**."

"You asked for it the moment you stepped into the Digital World, idiot," Lucemon replied darkly. "I couldn't keep a close eye on you while you were there; it was most bothersome."

"I know; I'm considering building a house there," Takato joked. "Honestly, living there, fighting for my life everyday…it's not much different from my current life, but at least you wouldn't be around."

"Har har, Takato."

The two's expression sharpened simultaneously. Their fierce stares fell as one on the board, where pieces began to materialize at a worrisome pace.

With an eyebrow raised, Takato glanced up at Lucemon, who was of course smiling mysteriously.

"Don't look at me; not my move."

The Biggest Dreamer sighed tiredly.

"Barbamon." He shook his head. "I'm a schoolboy, I need my rest!"

The youthful angel giggled.

* * *

"Five simultaneous Fields have arisen, sir!" the technician yelled to the microphone attached to her headset. She was contacting the director of Hypnos, rousing him out of his sleep, most unfortunately. At least he was quick to rise and stand to attention.

"Five, you said?"

Not a very nice way to wake up, especially not in the middle of the night. "Alright, contact the Tamers at once and give them the coordinates; I'll be there ASAP."

"Sir, about that…"

"What is it?"

"…aside from the usual emergence point at the park, the other four are very close to the residences of Makino Ruki, Shiota Hirokazu, Kitagawa Kenta and Katou Juri, sir!"

"Wha…?"

Yamaki gripped the phone a little too fiercely. It was, once again, a coordinated attack.

"Regardless, contact the Tamers, and lock the cameras on the Digimon that emerged at the park," he said as he began to get dressed, squeezing the mobile phone between his cheek and his shoulder. "Keep the call running and keep me informed."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"…for a self-proclaimed master strategist, he's not very subtle at all…" Lucemon mused at the new configuration of pieces.

"What a bothersome guy," Takato tiredly added. "Such an obvious, straightforward display of power…he's just like a macho man flexing his muscles; it's almost depressing."

"It doesn't make it any less dangerous."

"Don't you think I know that!"

The truth was that picking the dead of night to make his move was of course a great move. Furthermore, he had not bothered sending troops to Jenrya and his sister—not only there were two Tamers, one of them had both Type advantage and tremendous firepower.

"Just as a formality, I will ask for the nature of this move, Takato."

"Yeah, yeah…Barbamon has deployed multiple forces to attack the Tamers separately. He most likely intends to send a number of Digimon after me while my pieces are busy defending themselves, but he will not hesitate to eliminate my pieces if possible. It is a very straightforward attempt at overcoming me with sheer numbers. Divide and conquer, even if he did not really make the division."

"The kind of move I hate the most," Lucemon declared. "I am immensely disappointed; even Lilithmon's plain kidnapping attempt had more elegance to it."

His cold blue eyes fell on Takato.

"I will never forgive you if you lose to this move, Takato."

Takato chuckled. It was a surprisingly light-hearted sound, considering the tense situation and the company he currently had. It would one think he was not in the presence of his nemesis.

"Please, Lucemon. Haven't we gone over this before?"

"My opponent in this Game is you, Lucemon. This," he said, making a hand gesture presenting the game board. "is not even a challenge."

"Hoo…" the angel murmured. "I take it that means you already have a response for this?"

Takato frowned in slight anger.

"Barbamon is an idiot if he thinks he can beat me simply by attacking at night."

Leaning back on the tall seat and placing his free hand on the armrest, Takato looked much like a cruel king, ready to dictate a death sentence.

It brought a smile to Lucemon's face.

"Sit back and relax for a while, Lucemon," Takato suggested. "I have to teach your dog how this Game is played."

Lucemon was simply delighted.

"I'll look forward to it, then."

With her head on Takato's lap and never opening her eyes, the Avatar of Lust smiled as well.

* * *

In the center of the Digital Field, a well-dressed man checked the time in a seemingly costly pocket watch. Examining his business suit for the hundredth time that evening, he wiped off a speck of dirt off his tie.

It is not important, but his name is Ibaraki Tetsuya, 38 years old. A computer scientist with a Master diploma in Information Technology, he currently works as Director of Staff of a certain company.

His boss is Kuroyama Shigeru.

He does not know it, but he is also the Demon Lord of Greed, Barbamon.

Unlike the others, the Avatar of Greed does not like the idea of wearing a human body 24/7. Barbamon still resides in the Dark Area, and this is the very first time he wears the body of his chosen human vessel. He does not intend to stay there; he will use the body and then discard it when he's done, its original owner none the wiser.

Of course, that is only if he fails to kill Matsuda Takato that night.

Two identical winged figures landed behind him, immediately kneeling as expected from them.

"Barbamon-sama."

The Digimon in the guise of a man turned around to look at his prized bodyguards: the synthetic fallen angels, **NeoDevimon**. As he did so, three more figures stepped into the world of humans, their shapes blurry and concealed by the digital fog.

"You have your orders, you three. Find the target, Matsuda Takato, and kill him."

An instant later, the assassins were gone, their departure swift and silent.

"Let's go," Barbamon said as the Digital Field disappeared, its function fulfilled. He had already sent troops to attack the Digimon Tamers and keep them away from his real target—if they managed to kill one or two of the children, all the better.

Even if he failed at claiming Takato's life, he would strike a blow by taking the life of the other former Digimon Tamer, Katou Juri.

His target, however, was the humans themselves, or at least, the human organization which observed the Digital World. From his intel, they had already taken plenty of damage, but that attack was aimed at their infrastructure.

Barbamon was aiming for a bloodbath.

* * *

Katou Juri opened her eyes, and there was no indication whatsoever that she had been sleeping until just a second before. The girl stood with almost unnatural fluidity, and her eyes tried to see something beyond the closed window, but the white curtain blocked the view.

Ignoring the high-pitched snores of Calumon next to her pillow, the girl walked out of the room, her feet making almost no sound. She did not bother to change out of her pink pajamas, or even change to outdoor shoes before leaving the house. Her face remained an inexpressive mask the whole time as well.

The moment she made it outside, she deeply inhaled the cool night air.

So it was not just her (?) imagination, after all.

She began to walk away from her home. She liked the place, especially her soft and fluffy bed.

Destroying it would just not do at all.

* * *

Kitagawa Akemi woke up with a bad mood. Who the hell could be calling at this ungodly hour?

"Otou-san…?"She called out, poking the side of the man sleeping next to her.

Her husband by her side grunted in annoyance, turned away and snored some more. Blast that man.

She grumbled even as she stood up and off the bed, not forgetting to put on her slippers. Seriously, it better be something of extreme importance, otherwise she would definitely—

Kitagawa Akemi froze before the door she had just opened.

The four-legged, wolf-like beast on the corridor just beyond stopped to glance at her. The woman did not move a millimeter, not even when a menacing growl escaped the creature's muzzle.

The beast opened its mouth, and the Kitagawa matriarch only saw those terrifying long fangs—!

"No!" Akemi's son cried desperately, at the same time his tiny Digimon partner shot a barrage of heart-shaped bubbles from its mouth.

The creature exploded into scattered data…and the bubbles flew past where it had just stood, exploding harmlessly on the wall at the end of the corridor, by the top of the stairs leading to the ground floor.

"What the hell…?" the boy with glasses muttered. "That…they didn't hit him…"

"Kenta," the frightened woman spoke in a pitiful tone, her fear barely overcome by her motherly instinct. "What was tha—!"

Her question finished in a choked gasp.

Kenta barely began to turn his body around when he felt long teeth sinking on his right shoulder.

Mother and son screamed as blood gushed out and bone cracked like brittle glass.

MarinAngemon floated high over the scene unfolding in the narrow corridor and rained hearts on its Tamer's assailant, but the strange wolf-like Digimon dispersed into data one more time, the cloud of bits flying into Kenta's room.

The boy gasped and fell on the floor like a broken puppet, his body rocked by spasms and his brain overwhelmed by pain.

"Kenta!" the boy's mother cried; her voice—or the emotions in it—strong enough to rouse the man still asleep in the main bedroom.

The little angel Digimon watched the night stalker reform itself from it constitutive data on top of his Tamers' bed. It was actually an impressive beast, cloaked in lilac fur save for a mane of white around his neck and chest. Orange-red patches of fur in the shape of bats marred the two-color pattern, and its paws had been replaced by a connected arrangement of frightening violet scythe-like blades. Strange, violet membranous outgrowths like bat wings covered the sides of his face and chest, and two bronze horns crowned his head.

Valiantly struggling against the pain, Kenta reached for his D-Arc and loaded the analyzer.

* * *

"**Sangloupmon**," Takato cited within the game room. "A Demon Beast Digimon of the Adult Level, Virus Type. A noble vampire wolf who absorbs Digicore information. His _**Sticker Blade **_skewers the opponent with thousands of tiny blades, and _**Black Mind **_allows him to disassemble his own data and even melt into his opponent's shadow."

He looked at Lucemon.

"Just what is 'noble' about that?"

"I don't make the flavor text."

The fallen angel glanced down at the board, where not one, but two of the vampire wolf Digimon had Kenta's and MarinAngemon's pieces caught in a pincer formation.

"Kitagawa-kun's in trouble," he idly said. Not that he really cared.

Takato shook his head. "The moment the radar showed him a Digimon inside the house, I lost control of him."

"His fear for his parents took over."

The human boy nodded. "And now MarinAngemon's scared and angry; I won't be able to direct its actions properly, either." The back of his head fell on the backrest, and he sighed, closing his eyes. "Haa, what a mess…"

"I can't help but notice you have not mentioned the fact that the boy's bleeding his life out right now," a smiling Lucemon pointed out.

"Hey, I barely managed to move his throat out of the way; I count that as a success," Takato stubbornly replied. "He won't die from that."

"But his right shoulder is chipped bone now; there's no way he'll be able to use his right arm again."

Takato's expression softened for a moment, but it faded when he closed his eyes, as if trying to get that out of his mind by blocking the sight of the game board.

"Well…we'll have to live with that…"

Lucemon laughed merrily, and laughed even more when Takato glared at him.

The Biggest Dreamer could repair a shattered shoulder with almost no trouble.

_To think he would rather sacrifice his friend's limb to revealing the Crest of Dreams…_

Lucemon wiped an inexistent tear off his left eye.

"I'm so **proud** of you right now, my boy."

"Shut up. I'm thinking here."

"You just won't admit you're in trouble," the teasing angel mercilessly taunted.

"Of course not!" Takato retorted. "This is nothing."

"The Shiota boy is in trouble."

"I'm taking care of him," Takato spat. He was getting grumpy.

"Yes, and while you do that your favorite doll's gonna die~"

Takato's amber eyes glowed furiously, but he said nothing—any words would only encourage the insufferable angel.

Lucemon was not talking bullshit, however. Takato did not need to care for Juri—Barbamon obviously did not know she was Leviamon and expected to score an easy kill.

Kenta was wounded and in shock, but the Digimon which invaded his home had left to meet with his twin standing outside. Considering the third Digimon nearby, Takato assumed it was some sort of trap for MarinAngemon.

Kazu was in trouble, currently being chased while atop his rocket-propelled partner by three Fladramon, of all things. However, Takato directed Kazu's and his partner's actions, and he trusted he could keep them safe until Antiramon made it.

He had sent Jenrya and Rapidmon to Hypnos, where he would encounter Barbamon and his bodyguards. That, however, would be extremely dangerous and most likely a death sentence to Jenrya and his partner, regardless of SaintGalgomon's firepower. If Takato's plan worked—and it **must**—Lee Jenrya would never meet the Demon Lord of Greed.

Takato did not worry much about the assassins sent after him. What really worried him right now, though, was the subject of Lucemon's taunts.

_Ruki…!_

* * *

Renamon had only felt the first vestiges of the Digital Field being formed when she faded away and made her way to her Tamer's bedroom.

It pained her to be forced to interrupt Ruki's sleep. It was apparently very enjoyable, if she went by the unusual smile on the girl's face and the fact the beeping Digivice had not roused her.

"Ufufufu…" the sleeping beauty mumbled. "Stupid Gogglehead, you can't run away from meeee~"

Renamon raised an eyebrow. This…she guessed was one of those things she did not need to know.

"Ruki," she called firmly, shaking the girl's body with one of her paws.

Fortunately, Makino Ruki was not slow to awaken, unlike a certain Gogglehead. The moment she returned to the land of the conscious, she noticed the beeping of her D-Arc and her partner's presence close to her, and her expression sharpened.

"We have trouble," Renamon confirmed her Tamer's thoughts.

Unlike Juri, Ruki was not one for pajamas anymore; her usual sleeping attire during the warmer seasons was just a vest top and panties. Regardless, she did not have the luxury of taking her time getting dressed; she just grabbed her Digivice, reached for her cards and exited her room.

Her cell phone began to ring on her desk.

Slowly, tensely, the girl stepped into the inner yard, her feet feeling the slight moistness of the grass.

"High Speed Plug-In T."

Renamon blinked when she felt the effects of the card empowering her body. She had expected Ruki to use it on herself but, then again, she seemed to be reaching for another card.

"Ruki, there's a Digimon nearby, I can feel it."

The girl nodded. She trusted her partner's instincts, even if neither of the two could see—

A sliding door was opened, revealing the disgruntled and rather indecent figure of Makino Rumiko in her underwear.

"Ruki, answer the damn phone, I hear it all the way to—"

"_**Shougekiha!**_"

Ruki scanned a second card and then flickered out of existence. At the same time, Renamon leapt away from the shockwave that struck the ground from right over their heads.

The girl Tamer closed the distance to her mother faster than the barrage of black feathers like darts closing in on the half-asleep woman, scanning a third card as she did so.

"Om!"

A paper seal appearing in her hand, Ruki summoned Taomon's barrier to protected mother and daughter from the rain of sharp feathers.

"Ru-Ruki…?" the suddenly very awake woman uttered before being pushed back inside the room.

"Stay there!" Ruki commanded and then slid the door close.

A familiar-sounding howl of agony chilled the girl's blood.

"Renamon!" she cried, running back out to the yard and looking for her partner.

The vulpine Digimon was on the roof over Ruki's bedroom, currently captured and victimized by the attacks of three floating, cocoon-like creatures with wire-thin tentacles. Ruki did not even need her Digivice to recognize those.

**Chrysalimon**: an Unknown Adult Digimon. Type Unknown. Special attack…

"_**Data Crusher**_."

Renamon howled louder than she had ever before, her shape distorting as her data threatened to lose cohesion.

"Renamon!"

Ruki's partner managed to turn her head in that direction.

"Ru…ki…care…guh-aaagh!"

The girl was about to jump to her partner's rescue when instinct she did not know she had screamed at her to move away. She did just that, jumping to the side just before a downwards sword slash could split her head open. Turning around, she came face to face with a black feathered birdman, like the tengu of folktales.

"**Karatenmon**," she whispered in recognition. The only thing she needed to know what that this Digimon was at the Perfect level.

Not good.

The skilled dervish dance of the Shugenja Digimon put Ruki in a tight spot instantaneously. His speed more than matched her enhanced capabilities; there was no way she could even think of reaching for a card. All her concentration was devoted to not getting killed.

But, while she was fighting that oversized bird, her partner was being killed…!

_I need to attack, to push this guy away for a moment!_

If the Demon Man would not give her an opponent, she would create one instead!

The teenage girl deliberately moved her left hand aside, uncovering her upper torso. Karatenmon seized the chance and thrust the sword in his right hand to pierce her heart.

"Got you!" Ruki hissed triumphantly, grabbing the incoming blade with her right hand. The pain of the edge digging through her skin only bothered her a little bit; she was about to—

"I knew you would do that."

The girl got no chance to ask what he meant before Karatenmon's other blade neatly cut upwards through her right wrist. The hand which had held the other blade lost its strength and lamely fell on the grass, detached from the body it belonged to.

Ruki screamed.

Renamon screamed as well.

* * *

**CHAPTER 04 - TO BE CONTINUED  
**


	13. Chapter Four, Part III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 04**

_**Bed of Tulips (Part Three)**_

* * *

Ueno Marina, a rather short, black-haired Japanese beauty, worked the night shift at the Hypnos Monitoring and Interception Chamber, seated on the chair Onodera Megumi claimed during day hours. It was an exhausting job, even when nothing actually happened.

That night, however, they had a very dire situation at hand. Without the main Hypnos systems online, their capability to monitor the digital networks and the boundary between the Digital World and their world was greatly diminished. Fortunately, five simultaneous emergences made themselves known one way or another, even if, like the most recent Digimon Realizations, the fields had not lingered for longer than thirty seconds.

She had received instructions from her boss to use traffic cameras to keep watch on the Digimon. Unfortunately, Kitagawa Kenta and Katou Juri lived in a residential area without cameras, and there were of course no cameras inside the Makino residence. Her partner, Reika-san's replacement for the night shift, was currently following Shiota Hirokazu and Guardromon as they desperately tried to lose their three pursuers. From her rather vocal reactions to what she could see, the boy was in serious trouble.

Marina was twenty-four years old and single, thus she could not begin to imagine what the Tamers' families must feel about their children risking their lives like this. The young technician, however, shared her boss' frustration at their inability to protect them.

The young technician was stressed, she had a headache, her hands were complaining after hours lashing at a keyboard and her back was killing her again, but that was the usual thing with her breasts—

"Gyah!" she squeaked rather cutely when the screen in front of her glowed a bright white, rendering her blind. She grunted when a strange weight fell on her thighs.

Eventually, the light receded, and the raven-haired young woman cautiously opened her eyes.

Her visual field was fully covered by the slightly nervous-looking face of Matsuda Takato. She easily understood the weight on her lap belonged to the boy who was straddling her.

"Uhh…" the former Digimon Tamer uttered. "…um, sorry about this, Ueno-san."

"Huh…? Takato…kun?"

Takato jumped off Marina's lap and moved to leave the room.

"Don't tell Yamaki I'm here!" he exclaimed as he departed, never looking back.

"…hoe?"

* * *

Barbamon watched the tall figure of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building as it loomed higher and higher over his head. What few people had been in the vicinity had swiftly departed upon sight of his twin bodyguards. He could have sent his NeoDevimon after them, but he did not want them to get distracted from their real target.

The Demon Lord guessed he could just blast the entire building to oblivion with his power, but that was just so…impersonal.

Still a good four hundred meters away from the building's main entrance, he stopped, and so did his two guards.

"Hoo…" the Avatar of Greed murmured, visibly surprised by the unexpected sight before him…walking towards him.

The two NeoDevimon took a step forward so as to intercept the approaching figure, but Barbamon stopped them with a gesture of his right hand. The newcomer stopped some fifty meters away.

"You have guts, human. I'll give you that," he called out before bowing elegantly.

Whatever respectfulness that gesture portrayed was rendered moot by the deriding sneer on face of the man in the business suit.

"It's an 'honor' to meet you, Matsuda Takato-kun."

There was no answer from the boy, only a steely determination on his tired, youthful face.

* * *

**LEVEL: 888 SYSTEM: BEATRICE CODE: DREAMS**

**CAUTION! PARADISE LEVEL 9**

"Hmm…" Lucemon murmured, all the while revealing in the aura of power Takato irradiated upon activating the Beatrice System. Even Lilithmon, still sitting on the floor by Takato's legs, did not feel the urge to back away from the tremendous power unleashed. It was not really a menacing, intimidating, repulsive power like their Crests of Deadly Sins.

"I'm almost insulted. I always go to such extents to make you use your Crest, and now you use it against such a lame move?"

Takato said nothing. There was a notable frown on his face while he stared at the game board.

"The Crest of Dreams, plus that card…oh, I see, I see…" Lucemon nodded in satisfaction. "To come up with such a plan in such short notice, as expected from the one I chose to be my opponent. Just in case, however, let me state a few things."

"**While** **embedded in Matsuda Takato's data, only Matsuda Takato can use the Crest of Dreams**".

"**At his current level of skill, any and all constructs Matsuda Takato creates with the Crest of Dreams must appear within Matsuda Takato's line of sight.**"

"**Constructs Matsuda Takato creates in his image are not considered to be 'Matsuda Takato'**".

"**No construct Matsuda Takato has made tonight or makes from this moment onwards can reach the Makino residence in time to save Ruki and Renamon without supernatural means of motion**".

"**Beelzebumon will sleep throughout the whole night**. **He is not in his Tamers' house, and thus cannot be reached by Hypnos via phone call**."

If Lucemon expected Takato to be bothered or hampered in any way by his statements empowered by seal of absolute truth, he was sorely disappointed.

"Be silent," the boy barked as his right hand reached for the game board, data gathering between his fingers and shaping into black pieces. "My counterattack begins now."

* * *

The assassins dashed through the narrow streets of West Shinjuku, unnoticed by anybody. They were not only fast; they traveled partly out of phase with the rest of the world, noticed only if they wanted to be noticed.

They dashed into a certain narrow back alley behind a certain bakery, under a certain window.

It was open. How convenient.

One of the three identical Digimon leapt to the opposite wall, bouncing off it to reach the second floor window and flawlessly dive past it. Her right paw glowed with radiant white energy as she flew over the room's single bed and the figure covered by red sheets.

"_**Touhak—!**_"

A thick red tail lashed out from under the bed sheets and struck the Renamon on the right side of her neck, throwing her to the far end of the room. Instead of ending up smashed against the wall, however, a second red figure stepped out of the shadows in that corner of the room and closed its jaws around her head, crushing it in an instant.

Nobody heard anything: not the two other Renamon outside; not the couple of bakers sleeping in the room next door.

The red creature on the bed covered itself with the sheets once more and remained deathly still. The other one returned to the corner and lowered its body into the stance of a patient predator. The other two identical creatures occupying the other two corners of the room did not move from that same position.

They were incomplete: mindless automatons which could only perform the way they were programmed to; soulless imitations of Matsuda Takato's great creation. They had no intelligence, no autonomy, not even self-awareness. They could not even use their original's special techniques. They could only bite, slash, gouge, rip, bash and tear…but they were very good at it.

They had no smell.

They made no sound.

They had no presence whatsoever.

They were Matsuda Takato's excellent tools, molded from nothingness by the power of the Crest of Dreams.

Matsuda Takato's room remained perfectly silent.

* * *

Juri picked a nearby park. It was a silly little thing, nothing but a grassy plot of land with a collection of standard children's recreational equipment surrounded by a natural fence of bushes. Walking inside, she tried to remember the times when she played in things like these with her friends. Not in this park, of course—they had only moved relatively recently to this part of the city.

However, that night, her memories, Katou Juri's memories, were a bit muddled, like they were swallowed by dense fog.

"I wonder what Takato-kun's doing…"

If there were Digimon Realized in their world, she could easily assume Takato was not sleeping anymore.

The three Digimon which had been following her stepped into the park as well, muscular green hulks wielding sturdy clubs: **Orgemon**. Noting the girl had finally stopped—not that they could not have attacked at any point on the way, but they were watching in case she tried something funny—they finally charged.

Juri sighed.

"_**Cauda**_."

The entire neighborhood and surrounding areas woke up, startled by a fierce earthquake. Not only the three Digimon—everything in the park: bushes and games and whatever, was crushed against the ground by an incredible and invisible force. It was truly like a gigantic limb had stepped on the three assailants and everything else in a cone sixty meters long and forty-five meters wide.

She idly glanced at the scene of devastation.

"Haa, the children will be so sad…" she muttered as she began the walk back to her home. This would raise a lot of eyebrows next morning.

* * *

MarinAngemon was furious.

Being a tiny, winged pink fairy-thing made it frustratingly difficult to portray his fury in a suitable manner, though.

Now if only he could hit those damn things…!

He had two levels over them and the Type advantage, but the two wolf-like Digimon would always disassemble before his heart barrage struck them. They jumped from rooftops to the street, from fences to the branches of trees, leaping dexterously as they escaped the little Ultimate's anger.

He had wanted to stay to heal Kenta—he looked so broken, and in so much pain—but the boy had urged him to go after the two Digimon before going into shock.

The flying fairy followed the two Sangloupmon over the fence of a school, shooting heart bubbles non-stop, but the Demon Beasts were agile and evaded the shots with infuriating ease.

Stepping into a sandy soccer field, the twin wolves finally split and took in slighting different directions, with one of the two running towards the center and the other moving closer to the furthest side. MarinAngemon followed the one staying in the middle, noting that the moment he did that the second changed direction again.

Were they trying to catch him in a pincer attack?

MarinAngemon did not mind. Even if they hit him once or twice, he would stay strong, and if he knew their vectors of attack he would have a greater chance to make a successful counter—

All instances of planning ended when the ground under his wings began to glow white, as an arrangement of undecipherable runes and magical circles came to be.

Before he could think of trying anything, he was trapped and rendered completely immobile by an unknown spell.

* * *

Very quietly, Lee Shiuchon slipped out of her bed and walked over to the small desk where she always did her homework. Her schoolbag hung from the single chair and from it she retrieved her deck of Digimon Cards.

She, too, had been awakened by the Digivice's alarm. So had her sister, with whom she shared the bedroom. However, neither her parents nor Jenrya allowed her to leave so late at night. Their mother was not very happy about the idea of letting Jenrya go, either.

The ten-year-old girl thought of moving to the living room, but she did not know whether her parents were still up, waiting for Jenrya. It was safer to stay, even if she risked waking Jaarin.

As per her brother's decision, Antiramon was looking for Shiota Hirokazu and his partner. The radar function of her D-Arc showed her the rabbit Deva was still on the move, and the lack of other marks on the screen told her she was not yet successful in her search. Expanding the radar, however, revealed a dot the girl assumed to be Hirokazu, or at the very least another Tamer.

At this point, she would achieve nothing by leaving the apartment. She had to somehow help her Digimon partner without leaving her room. What would be the right card to use…?

Her hands stopped on a card she had never used before. Shuichon's deck mostly consisted of cards she had taken from her big brother's collection, plus a few gifts from Katou Juri and the King Device she never gave back to Ryo. Then, there were the latest additions from a single pack Takato bought her early that year.

That card…had they not shared a round of laughter when he suggested trying it on Lopmon? He looked so ridiculous with that thing…! But, its effect…

"Um!" she uttered quietly, nodding to herself. She would have to whisper the command.

"Card Slash! Black—"

* * *

"—Helmet, activate."

The Black Helmet card was one of Takato's most recent acquisitions. When Lopmon described the effect it had on him, Takato knew it would be useful at some point. While it completely covered his head, his sight was not hampered. In fact, that was precisely the point of the helm: to enhance its wearer's visual capabilities. While it did not provide all-around vision, it warned its wearer of incoming objects from every direction. Furthermore, it had astounding telescopic capabilities, allowing Takato to see clearly as far as six kilometers away, even at night.

"Strength Plug-In W, activate."

From maps in the Internet, Takato had learned that his and the Tamers' houses (with the exception of Jenrya's and Ryo's) could be enclosed with a three-kilometer-radius circle centered on the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building (MGB). Furthermore, in spite of the large density of tall buildings in Shinjuku, the rooftop of the MGB had a direct line of sight to Ruki's, Kazu's and Kenta's houses.

"Offense Plug-In A, activate."

The Strength and Offense cards were not redundant. Strength, as its name implies, unnaturally enhances the physical capabilities of Takato's body, and it is not limited to combat efforts. Offense exclusively enhances the accuracy and damage output of Takato's attacks, no matter the source.

"High Speed Plug-In H, activate."

A very important card for its capability to enhance both speed of thought as well as fleetness of foot. He would save his other boosting cards for later.

"Angewomon, activate."

The strong night breeze so high up played with his hair and his untucked blue t-shirt. It was a bit cold, but at least now his hands were covered by the angelic Digimon's long white gloves.

The rooftop of the MGB acted as a heliport, and the landing platform was in fact higher than the fence that surrounded the entire area. That was very convenient for what he was about to do.

"_**Holy Arrow**_."

The funny thing about Angewomon's card was that, while it did give him the gloves with which to create the sexy angel's white bow, it did not give him the power to create holy arrows of purifying light. The cool thing was that he could even fire chopsticks if he wanted to, and they would be infused by angelic power.

He was not going to fire chopsticks, though. He could do way better than chopsticks.

"How was it again…'_**I am the bone of my sword**_', or something…?"

After chuckling at the reference joke, Takato closed his eyes. He did not need incantations of any sort.

He just needed to **dream**.

_Dream, Takato. Dream of an arrow. An unbreakable arrow that will destroy the enemy without fail._

Then again, Takato would not be The Biggest Dreamer if his imagination restricted itself so obviously. He would not limit himself to the object generally known as an "arrow".

**As long as it had the general shape of an arrow, and it could be fired with a bow, to Matsuda Takato, it could become an "arrow".**

Takato happened to be acquainted with a very powerful, roughly-arrow-shaped weapon. With the image so clear in his mind, bringing it into existence from nothingness was an easy feat for the Crest of Dreams.

"Come, my invincible sword, **Blutgang**."

He had a bow. He had an arrow.

Now he just needed a target.

And there were plenty of those lurking around in **his **territory. Hurting **his **pieces. Interrupting **his** precious sleep hours.

It was sniping time.

* * *

To the eyes of Barbamon, Demon Lord of Greed, Matsuda Takato was a fool. Was this boy really worth his time, being so stupid as to simply show up before him just like this?

The small human some distance away showed no outward expression. He simply stood there, as if waiting for Barbamon and his retinue to make the first move.

The Demon Lord pondered for a moment the possibility of the boy having some sort of plan; a trap or something similar lying in wait, perhaps.

"So, boy, do you really believe you can face the might of one of the Maou face on like this? Do you realize I will not hesitate to destroy you?"

But the boy's mouth remained shut and his expression unchanging.

"It appears it was pointless to send units to your home." He paused. "Maybe I should have given the order to kill everybody in the house; then you would not be so eager to face me here, would you, boy?"

Not even the subtle threat to his family's safety elicited a reaction from the boy. His unflappable attitude infuriated the Demon Lord, but he smoothly hid it with a chuckle.

"So, no last words, hmm." The Ultimate Digimon declared coldly. "Fine, then. Kill him."

The two NeoDevimon closed in on Takato in an instant, and the boy had to take two steps back before the long-reaching arm of one of them clawed its way through his body. The second winged demon stepped ahead of his twin…

…something flashed far behind Takato, high above on the building's rooftop almost half a kilometer away, and that same something streaked through the dark sky faster than the human eye could hope to follow.

Barbamon clearly saw it; the two NeoDevimon just happened to be looking down at the much smaller human, who knew better than to stay close, jumping back with obviously superhuman agility.

It was an awfully close thing. A slight variation in positioning and the white "arrow" would have impaled both NeoDevimon, one after the other. As it was, the sword cleanly went through one of the enhanced demon Digimon and then impacted the concrete with thunderous force, unleashing a shockwave that blew the second NeoDevimon away and even made Barbamon stumbled two steps back. Takato stumbled as well, falling flat on his arse.

The Demon Lords' pupils blazed with unholy rage.

"What is this!"

His bad humor was further stoked by the boy some distance in front of him, who was placidly waving his right hand to say goodbye.

"Matsuda Takato!" the Avatar of Greed roared, but the boy exploded into worthless data. "What is this insolence!"

* * *

"It's called **Alias**, imbecile," Takato muttered softly, a second copy of Dukemon Crimson Mode's blade already prepared to be fired. "Now, MarinAngemon."

* * *

Kenta's partner struggled futilely against the supernatural bindings. The longer he remained captured, the harder it was to struggle against the magical chains—he could feel, even see, his data leaking out of his body and into the bodies of the three Digimon surrounding him.

The third Digimon was obviously the one behind this technique—the wolf-like Sangloupmon did not strike him as spellcaster-types. He did not recognize this Digimon, with his dark brown robes and the white hood that covered his features. Kenta's Digivice would have revealed its name to be **Wisemon**.

"My apologies," he had said. "I would rather make this quick and painless and simply seal you away forever with my powers, but, you see, we want your data. This just happens to be the easiest way for us."

It was obvious by now that the two Adult Digimon had merely guided him to this soccer field, where the tall, humanoid Digimon had set up his trap. He had not been able to free himself at full power; now that he had been so drained, what could he hope to accomplish?

But, he still struggled against his magical restraints. He had to beat these Digimon, and return to Kenta…

A line of white streaked through the sky.

When this white **something** fell upon the Sangloupmon to MarinAngemon's left and neatly speared through him to impact the ground behind, it was as if the finger of God had descended upon that particular neighborhood. The ground trembled as it was split apart, and every window in a three-hundred-feet radius shattered when the subsequent shockwave swept through the area. Dozens of people were suddenly wrested out of their sleep by the tremendous gales roaring their way inside their bedrooms and blowing them out of their beds. In the school building adjacent to the soccer field, desks and lockers were thrown away from the windows and trashed against the walls and doors. Animals howled, women shrieked, children cried and one Sangloupmon howled in agony before exploding into data.

It was only the binding spell which stopped the tiny MarinAngemon from being flung away. Wisemon was strong enough to resist the shockwave, apparently. The second Sangloupmon was not as fortunate and was thrown backwards by the calamitous impact force.

"What—what is this attack!" Wisemon exclaimed. Nobody had seen the flying sword; it flew so fast they could only see a white thing splitting the sky and then Sangloupmon.

Not even the sudden awareness they were being attacked helped them see the second "arrow" coming.

The remaining Sangloupmon was just getting back on his four legs when a second white sword pierced it from side to side, striking just behind its forelimbs and then creating a second shockwave, further dragging the neighborhood into chaos.

MarinAngemon was not stupid and did not hesitate to draw the scattered data of the two Adult Digimon to himself.

"Tch!" Wisemon hissed darkly. "It matters not! I can drain you to oblivion all by myself!"

Pouring his substantial magical prowess into the arcane array on the ground, he willed the spell to extract the small Ultimate's data even faster. Revitalized by power and hope, MarinAngemon resumed his attempts at breaking the spell's hold.

With the scales suddenly tilting against him, Wisemon should have just used his unique powers to end the fight. He might have actually succeeded at that.

Then again, there is a reason he belonged to Barbamon's army.

* * *

The sound of nearby explosions drew Takato's attention back to Barbamon.

The remaining NeoDevimon had been just about to take to the air, most likely to reach the rooftop where he stood, when Rapidmon's _**Rapid Fire **_attack struck him neatly on his back and sent him back down to the asphalt.

"Bow before you master, puny dog! Bwahahahaha!"

Jenrya shot an odd look at his airborne partner as he approached the other person in the vicinity.

"Sir, I'm sorry for my rudeness but I must ask you to leave; it's dangerous here."

The boy unconsciously flinched at the sheer spite and hate in the businessman's glare. It only lasted for a second, though.

"Uhh…yes, yes…sure thing…"

Barbamon stepped aside and the boy then stepped forward, walking past him to watch over his Digimon partner's battle. The Demon Lord stared at the boy's unprotected back…

A spike of killing intent pierced through his chest, promptly putting an end to that plan. The enemy on that rooftop, Matsuda Takato or whomever, would attack him the moment he lifted a hand to strike this dark-haired Tamer.

That projectile sword attack was undeniably powerful, and it seemed to have an incredible range—he had seen two more of those being shot to where he guessed one or more of his troops were fighting.

Eventually, he decided to walk away as told by the boy. He could not call for reinforcements while he was in the world of humans, and it would be wiser to learn more about the capabilities of his target before planning a more direct assault.

Thus far it was fairly obvious Matsuda Takato was not just some ordinary human, which explained Lucemon's interest in him to a point.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue, almost like the child neither team wanted to pick for their soccer match. "What a waste."

Pleased to see the well-dressed man leaving the battlefield, Jenrya nodded to himself before turning his full attention to his partner.

"Alright, Rapidmon! Let's deal with this guy!"

"Easy peachy, Jen!"

* * *

Far above the two fighting Perfects, Takato nodded in satisfaction at the sight of the departing figure. It was too early to go all out against the Avatar of Greed; it would force him to show Lucemon trump cards he wanted to keep to himself for a bit longer. Furthermore, he did not want any of his other pieces burdening him when he challenged the Demon Lords directly.

His D-Arc showed him that Antiramon had successfully found Hirokazu and was now assisting him in battle against the three Fladramon who had chased all the way from his residence. An ambulance was already picking the unconscious Kenta as well.

"Card Slash. MAX Charger, activate."

His body shuddered as the burden of even more power strained it far beyond its limits. Exhaling loudly out of his mouth, Takato tried to force out the strong sensation of his muscles and bones being excessively strained. His arms were almost numb after the effort he put into firing his arrows with city-shattering force and hypersonic speed.

"Hold on a little longer, Ruki…!"

* * *

"Aaargh!" Wisemon howled in frustration when his magic circle fell apart. The ground had been disrupted by the two meteoric impacts that slew the two Sangloupmon, weakening the stability of his binding array. MarinAngemon immediately took to the air high above the Demon Man Digimon, releasing a trail of angry chirps before resuming his heart bubble barrage.

"Enough! _**Pandora Dialogue!**_"

The heart-shaped bullets stopped in midair, and then multiplied dozens of times before reversing direction to attack MarinAngemon. The angel Digimon was small and swift, making it easy for him to dodge his own attack; those he could not dodge bounced harmlessly off the barrier he summoned.

The tiny Ultimate attacked relentlessly, tracing an ample circle around Wisemon while he shot his heart bubbles. However, the result was always the same, and he ended up having to dodge his own attack. It seemed they had reached an awkward standstill, which would likely change the moment Wisemon began using his spells once more.

A third lucent beam of white radiance split the night sky, crossing a distance of almost three kilometers in an instant.

Spellcaster Digimon are usually not very fast, and thus prefer to rely on supernatural barriers and other defenses to protect themselves from attack, instead of merely dodging. Takato simply took advantage of this and used his cards accordingly.

The effect of MAX Charger: **if the enemy attempts to parry, block or otherwise neutralize the card target's next attack by applying an opposing force or effect, the attack's power is doubled.**

For a few seconds, it was daytime in West Shinjuku.

* * *

It was just one of those nice coincidences of life which gave Rapidmon an easy win that night. It just happened that, when the city ward was flooded with white, Rapidmon had its back to it, and thus only NeoDevimon was blinded by the sudden flash of light.

It also happened that Rapidmon was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

NeoDevimon grunted when the Android Digimon smashed its right arm cannon on his face.

"_**Rapid Fire!**_"

Multiple missile impacts sent the demon Digimon careening to the ground, but Jenrya's partner was not a very nice mon, and did not even think of letting up on his assault. Flaunting the speed it was named for, Rapidmon fell upon NeoDevimon like a green missile, the asphalt cracking into spider web-like lines when his right arm cannon struck the Realized Digimon's torso.

"And again, _**Rapid Fire!**_"

The streets were split even more by the consecutive impacts transmitted through NeoDevimon's massacred body. Taking to the air once more, Rapidmon prepared its strongest attack—Jenrya's partner was really in a merciless mood. Then again, few people like being dragged out of their beds to fight for their lives.

"_**Golden Triangle!**_"

While nowhere near comparable to the gigantic burst of brightness from a moment earlier, Rapidmon's technique was pretty shiny itself. In any case, soon after that, he was absorbing NeoDevimon's data, "just to be safe".

"We didn't even get to see its attacks, Rapidmon," a strangely pleased-looking Jenrya said as he approaching the casually landing Digimon.

"Not to rain on your parade, Jen, but…" Terriermon replied right after de-evolving. "…that's actually a **good **thing. On another note, what the hell was **that** just now!"

"Don't know," the boy admitted. "But it looked like it came from the top of the building."

"So, we going up?"

Jenrya looked down at his de-evolved partner. Terriermon grinned shamelessly and his Tamer sighed in defeat.

In any case, if it was an enemy, it would have attacked them by now.

"…I guess we're taking the elevator."

"Like normal people!"

* * *

On the rooftop, Takato winced and fell on his knees the moment his body betrayed him.

"Agh, not good! Retinas…burn!"

That's what happens when you stare at an explosion of light with extremely advanced telescopic technology.

He tried placing his hands on the asphalt floor of her heliport, but his arms gave in, utterly exhausted by his archery exploits.

"Damn it…!" he hissed. "Why did I use so much power for that one, he was just a Perfect!"

Most of his body was numb after pushing the enhancement granted by the Strength card far beyond what he was used to.

"I still…have…guh…" Takato grunted while he tried to at least turn his body to one side. "Ruki…!"

No matter what, he would stand one more time.

No matter the cost to his body, he would fire one more shot.

_Dream, Takato!_

Takato's mental words were as much a plea as they were a command. The pain was meaningless; it was the frustration at his weakness which drove tears to gather in the corners of his eyes.

_Dream the strength to stand up one more time! And dream the most powerful arrow for her sake!_

He had to help her. For so many reasons, he had to help her.

More than anything else, more than any other piece, **he had to save her**.

_Dream, Takato! One last time!_

_**Please!**_

With a cry like a wounded beast's, Takato's body responded.

Even if his muscles refused to work anymore, even if his brain no longer sent the proper signals for his limbs to move, Matsuda Takato would not be denied.

For as long as he could still dream, Matsuda Takato could not be stopped.

Even if his body fell apart, even if it was the last thing he did, he had to reach the Endgame.

Even if he was terrified of what he would become.

* * *

"Ruki—guh, ah, aaaagh!" Renamon could not help her Tamer. She, too, was suffering, firmly caught within the triple attack of the Chrysalimon.

This was bad. This was really, really bad…!

Ruki, most unfortunately, was not nearly as used to pain as her best friends, both human and Digimon. To Takato, who had already done the unthinkable for the sake of not losing a round in Lucemon's wicked game, losing a hand would be an annoyance at most. The girl, who despite anything Terriermon and Hirokazu may think, is still a normal human being (?), was not nearly as acquainted with physical suffering.

Thus, she was hurting. She was hurting a lot. No matter how clean the cut, losing your hand tends to be painful, yes.

Of course, Makino Rumiko would truly fail as a mother if her daughter's screams did not grab her attention. Thus, she opened the sliding door once more, against her daughter's command. Steps coming from within the house indicated that Ruki's grandmother would soon be there, as well.

Karatenmon looked up from the girl's kneeling form to the blonde woman standing some distance away. Rumiko did not even have to see the gap where Ruki's right hand used to be to freeze at the scene of unexpected violence before her. Sure, she had expected a Digimon after that rain of feathers, but this frightening scene, with her sobbing, moaning daughter pitifully clutching her now incomplete right wrist almost broke her.

"Ruki…Ruki!"

Whatever attempt at approaching her daughter came to a halt when Karatenmon raised his blades, his pointed stare still directed at her. It quickly became obvious he intended to throw one of those swords, and even the pain stricken girl realized this.

Maybe this was the reason nobody paid attention to the "thud" sound somewhere within the house…like a body hitting the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"No!" she exclaimed, doing the very best she could think of at the moment and throwing herself into a body blow. The tengu-like Digimon, gifted with minor precognition, easily sidestepped the pathetic attack and carried on with his attack. "Mom!"

Rumiko did move out of the way. Just not by her own will.

Ruki gaped at the sight of her mother falling unconscious and slumping down on the floor, the sword piercing the air just over her descending head, and then brushing against the fabric of a certain girl's dress.

"Oh, that was close. I would have been very unhappy if these clothes were harmed, Digimon-san."

"Yo-You…!" Ruki gasped more than exclaimed, unable to make any sense of this newcomer.

"Oh, don't mind your mother, she'll just sleep for a few hours," Kuroyama Takako continued, completely ignoring the girl's reaction. "I happen to like her work, you know?" She paused. "I also knocked out some old woman on the way, I'm sure you don't mind."

Renamon found a short moment of relief in her agony; the Chrysalimon stopped their torture, apparently bothered by this unexpected presence. Karatenmon seemingly did not like being ignored, and did not hesitate to attack the girl, shifting his remaining sword to his right hand. Takako calmly side-stepped the assault, smoothly tripping the birdman to the point he was flipped upside down in the air. Before his head could hit the grass, however, a tiny elbow smashed his stomach and sent him careening straight into Ruki's bedroom.

She never took off her deriding eyes off Ruki, looking down at the defeated Tamer like she was a bug she should step on.

"But, really…" the small girl spoke, sounding as contemptuous as she looked. "…you really are nothing but a worthless doll, aren't you?"

"Wha…what are you…?"

"Oh, please…" she spat almost like a sigh, before making a mock-crying expression. "'Boo-hoo, the mweanie Digimon chopped my hand~~!' Like it won't heal anyway; seriously, don't look down on onii-sama like that, it pisses me off."

"Taka…to…?" Ruki blurted out, wondering just what her best friend had to do with anything.

Takako hunched down in front of the kneeling girl, glaring at her with all the scorn her lovely round face could muster.

"Seriously, just what did onii-sama see in you? Is he really that much of an M? Maybe I should just push him down and have my way with him after all."

The outrageous words even made it past the muddled mess that was Ruki's pain-addled mind.

"What!" she hissed.

"Really, I mean, you're not **that **pretty…" Takako continued, once again utterly ignoring the girl's outrage. "Then again, your mother's a model so…a long-term investment, perhaps? Mou, seriously…" she pouted cutely. "That onii-sama, he's so stiff about everything: 'Takako, don't eat so fast', 'Takako, don't cling to me so much', 'Takako, don't pull down my pants'…"

Ruki was about to bring up just how wrong that was when the smaller girl flickered out of sight.

"_**Shougeki—**_buh!"

A strong impact sound came from within the bedroom. Three seconds later, Takako calmly stepped back out and onto the grass once more.

"Everyone thinks otherwise, because I usually wear long dresses, but I'm actually very fast~" She paused, her attention falling on Ruki yet again. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, you."

"Makino Ruki," Takato's little sister pronounced the girl Tamer's name like it was some sort of joke. "I mean, there must be **some** worth to you, for onii-sama to care for you to the extent he does."

In other circumstances, Ruki would have probably blushed at that.

"But now that it's obvious you can't fight worth shit, I have to wonder…"

Alright, it was official: this girl pissed her off.

Now, if only she were not so dizzy…then again, blood loss does that.

"So, it has to be that, after all…" Takako suddenly squealed, startling Ruki with the sound's inappropriateness. "Kyan~onii-sama, if you wanted a cum slut, you just had to ask~"

Well fuck blood loss.

"What the fuck!" Ruki was never one for that kind of language, but this demanded it.

"**Be quiet, doll**," Takako suddenly spat, and Ruki was frozen on the spot by the killing intent. Before the redhead could catch herself and bark back, Takako flickered one more time.

"And, of course, the worthless doll's worthless dog."

Renamon frowned…and then frowned some more when Takako effortlessly ripped off one of the tentacles holding her body. Next thing, Takako had grabbed the released Chrysalimon and was crushing it in her right hand.

"See? Easy, isn't it?" Takako pointed out as the cocoon-like Digimon shrieked and shuddered in her hand until its body collapsed and became loose data. Immediately, the two other Chrysalimon released Renamon and put some distance between themselves and the new, significant threat. Renamon had her priorities straight and a moment later she was kneeling next to her Tamer.

"Ruki…" the fox Digimon called out, unable to take her eyes off the space where her Tamer's right hand should be.

"I…" It was kind of stupid to say she was fine, so she stopped herself. "How are you…?"

"I'm…" Renamon had the same conundrum. She was definitely not fine. Even that high-speed movement just now had left her feeling wobbly and weak on the knees. It bothered her immensely, but… "Ruki, I don't think I can…"

Everything suddenly went white for a few seconds, startling both Tamer and partner, who hurriedly covered their eyes to escape the blinding radiance. From a distance away, they heard the last shrieks of the two remaining Chrysalimon, followed by the sound of boots touching the grass and the feeling of somebody's proximity.

"Haaan, onii-sama~" Takako murmured; her voice dripping with lust. "If you show such amazing power, I get all wet down there~"

Not even the blood leaking out of the stump prevented Ruki's face from flushing deep red this time.

"What the-!"

"Did you see that, Makino?" the short girl inquired, ignoring Ruki's words for the third time. "That's onii-sama's power; his determination to push forward and never surrender, despite knowing the fate that awaits him at the end."

Even Renamon's eyes widened at that.

That colossal explosion of light…was Takato?

"You need **at least **that much power if you dream of being of use to him." Takako shrugged. "It's just delaying the inevitable, to be honest, but it would be nice to make this game as long as possible."

"But then again, that would be expecting too much from a useless doll."

Ruki was about to complain when Karatenmon emerged from her bedroom, flying low and fast to impale Takako's back with his blade. Yet again, the girl effortlessly side-stepped even the attack she could not have seen coming and rudely slammed the sole of her left boot on the birdman's right side, knocking him aside.

"Ah, you still here." She glanced aside to Ruki. "I guess I'll just kill him for you; not like you can do anything now, apparently."

As if expecting those words, a sword from the sky struck the fallen Karatenmon right on the chest, striking the ground underneath like a heavenly hammer. It did not carry nearly the same power as the previous shot, but it still made the earth tremble and elicited an unusually girlish cry out of Ruki.

It was probably the blood loss.

Renamon instinctively moved herself between Ruki and the standing Takako.

The waves of anger the tiny girl was emitting were a foreboding sign.

* * *

Takato slumped down on his seat in the game room, the Crest of Dreams wavering behind him.

"Thank you for the hard work," Lucemon mockingly said. Weak as he appeared, however, Takato still had energy to glare at the angel.

"Explain…**that**."

That would be the black fog that suddenly covered a small portion of the game board, hiding the pieces belonging to Lilithmon, Ruki and Renamon.

Lucemon nodded. That was an acceptable question.

"**Lilithmon's ability, Veil of Intimacy, cloaks her surroundings from any sort of sensory perception, either natural or supernatural.** It is not perfect, but it is extremely strong. Even I would need to activate my Crest to pierce through it."

"This…how am I supposed to…ugh…"

"Please, you can barely move right now. **Even without the Veil, there is no way you could reach the Makino residence in your current state**."

Takato grunted in frustration and just a little bit of fear. Lucemon could finish the game right now, if he wanted.

"Oh, don't make that face, Takato," the angel replied, even if his expression showed just much he enjoyed Takato's suffering. "How about this: **Lilithmon will not kill Makino Ruki, her partner, or any member of her family tonight.**"

Somehow, that did not make Takato feel anything remotely close to relief.

* * *

Takako's small, boot-clad right foot stomped the ground over and over. It would have been adorable, were she not so creepy.

"Again…again, again, again, again! Onii-sama saved you, **again!** How many times has it been already!" the frilly girl shouted furiously. "Just how many times do you…aaargh!"

After roaring in frustration, the girl lowered her head and urged herself to take deep breaths.

"I need to calm down…she's just….she's just a…she's not worth your jealously, Takako…"

"What the hell's wrong with you…?" Ruki uttered, and Takako's pupils dilated in fury.

"With **me**! You think there's something wrong with **me**! Am I really in the wrong by wondering why the hell onii-sama goes so far to protect the likes of you! A worthless thing, useless even as fuck toy!"

An instant later, Takako was standing behind Ruki, pulling her up by her wine-colored hairs. The startled Renamon made as to reach for Takako's hand, but the wisp-like girl seized her by her wrist and flung her to the nearest wall.

"Rena—aaagh!" the girl's words got stuck in her throat when Takako pulled her left ear closer to her mouth.

"Tell me, doll: what's so special about you? What makes your worthless existence worth so much to my wonderful onii-sama? What makes his heart cling to you so dearly, so strongly?"

"**It's because of you that he won't step into the darkness!**"

"What…what the hell are you, you fucking lunatic…?"

"I'm asking youuuuu!" Takako roared before smashing Ruki's face on the ground and stepping on the back of her head with her right boot, forcing the girl Tamer to choke on grass and moist soil. "You're just a **doll! **A breathing, walking **fuck hole!** An outlet for his **ego! Nothing but a tooooooooy!**"

"Ruki! _**Touhak—**_"

"Don't bother me, worthless dog!"

Renamon found her way back to wall after being effortlessly backhanded. After glaring at the groaning fox Digimon, Takako's furious eyes fell down on the back of Ruki's head she was pushing with her boot.

"What the fuck are youuuuu!" Takako continued her mad interrogation, all the while grinding Ruki's face against the grass. "What the fuck's your wooooooorth! Useless doll, onii-sama belongs to meeeeeeee!" Her chest heaved rather noticeably, which would have been quite appealing were she not so flat.

"Why the hell does he care for the likes of youuuuuu!"

At that, Ruki chuckled, and Takako's eyes glowed with fury.

"Don't…don't you fucking dare laugh at me, you worthless **doooooooooll!**"

Ruki turned around before Takako could stomp her hard, and the boot struck the ground an inch from her right cheek.

So, Takato's little sister was an insane monster with a brother complex.

Ruki could live with that. In fact, she was thinking she should be more surprised by this fact.

Weird.

She had even forgotten the pain in the stump.

"I am Takato's best friend," she declared, every word bursting with the ferocity of a strong-willed girl's blunt challenge. "And I am **not **a doll."

The yard was silent. Even Renamon, who this time stood by the wall she had crash on twice that night, kneeled quietly while she studied the best way to deal with this unknown threat.

Takako looked down at the prone girl, returning Ruki's defiance with a raised eyebrow.

Then, she snorted.

"Pfft."

After that, she giggled.

"Fufufufufu…hihihihihi…"

And then, rambunctious laughter.

"Ahahaha, haha, bwahahahahahaha!"

She stepped back while clutching her stomach, allowing Ruki to sit up and Renamon to return to her side, both human and partner watching the tiny girl's unhinged laughter with strange expressions.

"Ruki, just what…?"

But the girl did not respond to Renamon's words. She could only shake her head at this disturbing sight.

"She's…she's really insane…"

_Oh gods, Takato, are you aware of this…?_

"Best friend!" Takako finally spoke coherently again, shouting the two words like an insult to the heavens. "Best friend, she says!" More laughter. "Oh…oh dear…" She wiped a tear off her right eye. "That was rich. For a doll, you have a fascinating sense of humor."

Ruki's expression darkened. To look down on her bonds, that was one thing she could not accept.

"It was not a joke, princess."

"It was!" Takako roared; the sudden change in her voice, from amused to furious, startling both girl and Digimon. "It was a joke, made even funnier by your ignorance!"

"'Best friends'? You're just a **piece**! You're like a classmate's girlfriend he caught on the rebound! Like an abandoned puppy he found on the street!"

"You're just a **tool! **A target for his **pity! **Who the hell would want to be friends with youuuuuuu! Who the hell would want to be friends with a doooooooooll!"

Maybe unwittingly, Takako struck a nerve just there.

Who would want to be friends with someone like her?

Ruki frowned. She knew she was bossy, aggressive, hot-tempered, rude, proud and not very friendly. But, even she had found friends: she met the Tamers…

_You have to work together; of course they'd at least try to get along._

The girl paused as her thoughts betrayed her. She had not pondered that possibility in a very long time. They might have agreed to tolerate her presence and her attitude, if only because it was easier than arguing all the time. But, did they really accept her…?

…_Takato._

She had Takato.

Takato was no longer a Tamer. He had no reason to befriend her anymore. He had no reason to stay close to her anymore. He had no reason to cross-dress and pull off stupid pranks on her just to rile her up. He had no reason to become friends with her mother, or to exchange tips with her grandmother on where and when to find the best prices.

"Takato is…my best friend," Ruki declared, but this time it felt more like an affirmation to herself.

Takako chuckled.

"Dolls can't have friends, idiot."

"I'm not a doll!" Ruki roared. "I'm Makino Ruki—"

"Ah, ah, ah…" Takako interrupted, wagging her right index finger to make her point. "But, that's the core of the issue, isn't it?"

She was smirking; she had been waiting for this, subtly leading the "conversation" to this point.

To the five words, empowered by the weight of absolute truth, that would become the brand of that girl's damnation.

Her smirk grew from ear to ear, reflecting the depths of her madness.

She wanted to break this doll. She wanted to make it fall apart, and she would do it slowly, piece by piece.

Starting now.

"You see, girl…"

Takako's form flickered, and then she was standing well within Ruki's comfort zone, forcing the Tamer's violet eyes to fixate on the Demon Lord's amber pits of perdition.

"**You are not Makino Ruki.**"

* * *

**CHAPTER 04 END**


	14. Chapter Five, Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 05**

_**Tea Party of the Uninvited Guests (Part One)**_

* * *

"_Are you gonna stand up sometime soon, or are you gonna crawl and whine like a baby forever?"_

"_Come on, let's get going! If you want to become strong, just follow me, Takato!"_

* * *

Takato suddenly opened his eyes, almost to full attention.

Did he fall asleep?

Strange. He was not one to sleep at odd hours.

Slipping off the bed at the plain Hypnos infirmary, Takato looked for a clock. He remembered waking up at some point on that same bed. The doctor had said he was only exhausted and would recover in no time with some rest—nothing he did not know already. He had then called his parents to let them know he had stayed the night at Hypnos and that he was alright and unharmed. Then he had returned to the infirmary…and apparently taken a nap.

He had no time for naps, however. He needed to check on Kenta and Ruki. First, he would have to find out if they were in the usual hospital. He would probably take a look at Kenta first; if there was nobody around and Kenta was still unconscious, he could try to heal him, even. Could MarinAngemon reconstruct bone, anyway?

As for Ruki…he needed to know what happened within Lilithmon's Veil of Intimacy. It worried him a lot.

Fortune smiled upon him and Yamaki Mitsuo stepped into the room just as he had finished tying up his shoes.

"Matsuda."

Behind him, the tall and shapely figure of Ootori Reika greeted him with a kind smile.

"Yamaki-san, Ootori-san." He smiled. "Here to take me to the others, I hope? Are they in the usual place?"

"What were you doing on the rooftop? What were those lights? What was that explosion in the Kazari Middle School?"

Takato blinked. "Straight to the point, aren't we?" His expression then sharpened. "I asked a question, Yamaki-san."

The man's expression narrowed as well, and a strange tension rapidly filled the room. The two males quietly stared at each other, as if expecting the other to answer first. Behind the director of Hypnos, Reika sighed.

"Kitagawa Kenta-kun and Makino Ruki-chan are both hospitalized in the usual place. The other Tamers are resting in their respective homes, but they intend to visit their friends this afternoon."

Takato nodded. "Thank you."

Takato began to walk, with every intention to leave the room. When Yamaki tried to grab his shoulder, the boy swiftly slipped past the two adults' and rushed out the only door.

"Matsuda!" Yamaki roared at the boy's departing back. "Where do you think you're going!"

"With all due respect, Yamaki-san, that's a stupid question," Takato smoothly replied, not bothering to stop or look back.

The blond man was about to chase after the insolent boy when a hand calmly fell on his right shoulder, wordlessly urging him to settle down.

"Matsuda-kun."

Reika smiled to herself when the boy actually stopped. His back was still facing them, though.

"We're on our way to the hospital as well. Would you rather join us?"

Takato tilted his head, as if musing on the offer.

"…might as well. Then I can give my report with the others. I hate repeating myself."

Reika glanced at her boss, whose only expression of gratitude was a curt nod. She had assumed Takato's subtly hostile attitude was simply worry for his friends' fate and acted accordingly. Now everybody got what they wanted: answers.

* * *

"_You know? I waited for you. For the longest time."_

* * *

Lucemon walked across the endless gardens, surrounded by flowers of many colors. The small cabin with the game board he had left far behind, having decided to take a walk "outdoors".

The gardens were seemingly endless, and a dome of blackness marred by countless stars loomed over his head.

Every once in a while a mild tremor, the roar of thunder or something like distant moans interrupted the peace of the gardens. Otherwise, there was no other background "music" but the rustling of leaves in the cold breeze.

A tall, voluptuous figure emerged from his own shadow, bowing courteously to his back. The child-like angel leaned to his right to enjoy the scent of a yellow camellia.

"Lilithmon. I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Very much so, yes," the demoness admitted, smiling wickedly. "She won't break with just this, especially if she talks with Takato, but the seed has been planted."

Lucemon nodded. "I'll leave the watering to you, then."

"With pleasure."

The Child Digimon gently caressed the flower for several seconds, apparently not intending to extend the conversation any further.

"Milord, if I may ask…"

"You may."

"…what was your opinion of the latest round?"

The small angel sighed. "It was…distressing, but that was just a matter of its nature; both Takato and I knew an attack relying on pure brute force would be demanding for him. If we look at it objectively, it was a good round for us: one Tamer is temporarily out of play, and any damage we inflict on Takato's Queen is a big plus for us. Furthermore, we saw even more of the extent of Takato's ability."

"However…" Lucemon continued, gazing up at the faux night sky with a distressed expression. "…it was not **elegant**. It was brutish and…**lame**. It was like a school bully beating a nerd for his lunch money."

His right hand clenched, and the camellia within withered and died within seconds.

"I don't want to beat him like this. My greatest opponent deserves better." His wings flapped wildly, portraying his annoyance. "It…bothers me."

He resumed his walk, not waiting or even expecting Lilithmon to follow him.

"Hopefully Barbamon will develop a more appropriate stratagem next time. Otherwise I will be forced to…convey my thoughts to him personally."

Lilithmon nodded. The warning was as much to herself as it was to the Avatar of Greed.

"Milord, about the next round—"

"Leave me now, Lilithmon; I wish to be alone."

The Empress of Darkness immediately lowered her gaze.

"Yes, milord."

Two seconds later, the leader of the Maou was alone in the gardens again.

Or was he?

Smiling to himself, he examined the countless flowers while he allowed the seconds to pass.

"In Christian tradition, the city of Babylon is used to represent the gathering of every kind of evil," he suddenly began, speaking to apparently no one. "A decadent metropolis, ruled by sin and passions running wild. A city of shadows, blood, wine and sex."

He spread his arms and held his head high in a pointlessly melodramatic posture.

"Oh, how pitiful! How they mock you so, Babylon the Great! Are you wondrous hanging gardens of legend the only speck of beauty and radiance left in your violated mythos?"

His eyes looked to the far distance, where the two rows of flower bushes he stood between apparently met due to the illusion created by perspective.

"These are truly the Gardens of Babylon; the last bastion of light in a world of darkness. Beautiful, and oh so fragile."

"Welcome, then, to the Gardens of Babylon. Welcome to **Matsuda Takato's Soul**."

A figure approached with uncertain, uneasy steps. Her eyes swayed, gazing all over the place, as if to make any sense of the landscape before them.

"I must apologize, though: I am no rabbit, and this is no wonderland." He smirked. "Then again, you are most definitely no Alice, Doll of the Dreamer."

The newcomer stared at Lucemon with a face marred by mixed feelings: confusion, surprise, wariness, repulsion, irritation and a little bit of fear.

"You…you are…"

The many-winged angel bowed elegantly.

"Lucemon of the Maou, that is my name."

His eyes twinkled merrily.

"For the third time, welcome to the Gardens of Babylon, 'Makino Ruki'."

His charming smile was an invitation to eternal perdition.

"…would you be interested in a game?"

* * *

It was really convenient that Digimon were not allowed inside the hospital.

It meant Takato was truly alone with the girl sleeping in the room. Her family was at the house, making arrangements for the repairs necessary after Astamon's and Karatenmon's attacks. They would be there at noon, though, so Takato had to act quickly.

"Kenta's mother's with him, so I cannot do anything over there," he said. "His shoulder is completely shattered; there is no way in hell that will heal naturally."

Ruki was found unconscious by Jenrya and Rapidmon. In fact, the entire Makino family was found in the same state. However, neither Ruki's mother nor her grandmother was harmed in any way. In fact, Ruki herself did not have any wound that would justify falling unconscious, aside from the loss of her right hand. Takato (correctly) guessed his sister had dealt the knockout blows.

He looked at the stump where Ruki's hand should have been, and he gritted his teeth in frustration, shame and self-loathing.

"It must have hurt…" he sighed and smiled bitterly. "I know how it feels…losing a limb, I mean."

The nauseating feeling of helplessness and weakness grew in intensity the longer his gaze lingered on the amputated hand and his thoughts in those distant dark memories.

"I couldn't…I couldn't prevent this…I couldn't stop this…"

He had sworn to himself that none of his pieces would be eliminated. But, after watching Kenta and Ruki like this, he could not help but wonder. Was protecting their lives enough?

Could he really keep them away from all harm?

They were Digimon Tamers. If someone or something threatened their city and their world, they would fight it with courage and determination. However, the Game was nothing like the fights against the Devas and D-Reaper. The very fact two of the Tamers were currently on hospital beds was solid proof of this.

If they kept facing the Maou and their armies, they would experience gruesome battles. They would suffer, they would bleed and walk the very fine line between life and death on a regular basis, just like he had done for years already, even if they were not Players.

Maybe even because they were just Pieces.

Could he prevent this…?

Of course not. The very opposite: it was his fault they were involved in the first place.

We could go as far as to say that **the Digimon Tamers, with the exception of Akiyama Ryo, became Digimon Tamers because of Matsuda Takato.**

In other words, **the Digimon Tamers came into existence because the Game needed more pieces.**

Every single day of Takato's life since that fateful day when he was eight years old has been governed and defined by Lucemon's Game of Completion. For good or ill that also included the fates of those he improperly called 'friends'.

Takato had lied when he said Jenrya and Ruki might have his powerful healing ability as well.

Makino Ruki was a human, and thus her healing capabilities were those of a human being. The data she received from Dobermon did not include any self-repair code that would allow her to restore her integrity with data.

Around the stump of her lost right hand, five concentric golden rings spun clockwise. The stump itself did not look anything like it had looked before Takato entered the room. A layer of epithelium had covered the wound, making it look like Ruki had been born without a hand. However, underneath the skin, the cells nearest to the plane of amputation had lost their differentiated phenotypes and became featureless progenitor cells, which then proceeded to replicate at an unnatural speed. The lump of stem-like cells had grown long beyond the original wound, creating an as-of-yet shapeless, featureless bulge of mass that would soon become Ruki's new right hand.

"I'm sorry…I'm still…"

Takato could not find it within himself to look at the sleeping girl.

"…I'm not good enough, Ruki. I'm so sorry…!"

He covered his eyes with his open right hand, as if to conceal his shame, his regret and his unshed tears.

"I don't have your strength, Ruki…!"

His forehead fell on the white linen that covered Ruki's hospital bed. The outermost of the five golden circles almost caressed his hair.

"Why…did it have to be like this…? Why did you…I…"

He shook his head, further stirring the cauldron of desperation simmering in his tortured mind.

"…I'm not strong enough, Ruki…! I can't…I can't even protect you…! I can't…"

"…I'm so **tired**…"

It was only in times like these that Matsuda Takato allowed himself to show his weakness. Not in front of his opponent; not in front of his pieces; only in this unstable solitude, in the empty company of a best friend who could not offer any succor.

Soon enough, Ruki's family would arrive, and so would the Tamers. Then, he would have to explain many things to them and to Yamaki.

Until them, however, he cried quietly and unrestrainedly, for as long as he could.

He believed he deserved at least that.

* * *

A cry like thousands of children screaming in agony filled the endless gardens. The girl looked around, visibly disturbed by the horrendous sound. Lucemon, however, was not fazed in the slightest.

He was already plenty accustomed to the music of Takato's soul.

Ruki looked down at the angel Digimon, who had sit down at the base of a dead tree and summoned a checkered board on the grass in front of him. So far she had followed him reluctantly, trying to get anything out him: what this place was, how she got there, who he was and things like that. Lucemon, however, had remained most uncooperative.

"I ask again," the angel finally spoke again. "Would you be interested in a game?"

She glanced at the chess board for a moment before shaking her head.

"Not my thing."

Lucemon sighed, his smile unable to hide some mild disappointment.

"Feh…Takato would have at least given it a try." He looked away, wearing an obviously teasing smirk. "Then again, I shouldn't expect much from a doll."

"Alright, that's it," Ruki growled, slumping down to sit in front of the angel. "What's going on here? You're the second one to call me like that and it's really pissing me off…" she paused. "Wait, forget it. What is this place?"

Lucemon made an overt rolling of his eyes.

"Did I not say it several times, already, girl? These are the Gardens of Babylon." He tried to look guilty, and mostly failed. "Then again, I just gave them that name, so take it with a grain of salt."

Ruki grimaced at the utterly meaningless answer, but still pressed onwards.

"…alright. Whatever. How did I get here?"

"Now that, my little Alraune, is a most interesting question, which I've pondering since the very moment we met."

Ruki made a face. "…my little what?"

Lucemon blinked, his eyes showing a vestige of surprise before relaxing back into their usual deriding twinkle.

"…my apologies. I forgot that you are not only a doll, but also a child, and thus doubly ignorant."

Ruki gritted her teeth. This Digimon might be her only chance to make any sense out her current situation, but he was really, really pissing her off.

"I refer to the homonymous novel by the German Hanns Heinz Ewers," the angel explained…kind of. "While your circumstances are not even remotely similar, the underlying foundation of that tale matches you somewhat. Besides, I think it's a lovely name."

Ruki's face had deformed further and further with each word and, by the end of the explanation, her face was a strange thing of annoyance and confusion. Lucemon's placid smile, of course, had never left his pretty face.

"But I digress, do I not?" the Child Digimon placidly resumed the original topic. "You wanted to know why you are here. I am pretty sure I did not invite you; hence you were not brought here by my power. That would mean, of course, that it was my most esteemed opponent who brought you here."

"The problem is: I don't really believe he wants you here. The very opposite, in fact: I am pretty sure he's never wanted you to see this…or me."

"…what do you mean? Who is this 'opponent'?"

With a slight hand gesture of the angel, the chess board disappeared in a burst of myriad golden lights like fireflies. Lucemon stood up and calmly began to walk away.

"Oi!" Ruki immediately called out, standing up to follow after him. "Answer me!"

"All in due time, impatient doll," a mildly amused Lucemon replied. "Since you're here, I might as well give you the grand tour—or not."

Ruki's body was suddenly emitting a faint, eerie white glow, an unexpected special effect which made her just a little bit nervous.

"It appears our time together has come to an end, 'Makino Ruki'."

"Why do you always say my name with that annoying tone?" the girl could not stop herself from asking, even as her body began to disperse into oblivion.

"Well, did you not learn that already?" Lucemon responded before chuckling. His face had quickly changed into a sickening smirk, as if Ruki's very existence were something to be mocked and looked down upon.

"That name is as fake as that thing you call 'friendship'."

Just as quickly, the child-like Digimon regained his usual expression, waving goodbye at the unraveling girl in a way that could be described as cute.

"Until next time~"

* * *

Ruki returned to the world of the conscious with a quiet, close-mouthed groan.

"Hn-nnn…"

She immediately frowned. That was not her.

Her eyes slowly drifted a bit to her right…

Whether she noticed it or not, it did not matter. The fact remained that her expression immediately relaxed and her lips curved into a gentle smile.

…_Takato._

The boy slept quietly and placidly, his head nestled over his arms, themselves resting on the side of her bed. She could just barely feel his breath on her right hand…

It immediately shot upwards and closer to her face, allowing her to examine the reconstructed part.

It was truly flawless; a perfect, unblemished copy of the hand she had lost. Just how…?

Her eyes fell on Takato one more time. He possessed inhuman healing abilities, and he had said Jenrya and she also might possess such power. But, for her hand to regenerate this quickly—just how long had she slept, anyway?

She glanced at the catheter piercing the skin of her left arm, the dripping serum hanging by the left side of her bed, and the overall whiteness of the room around her.

"I hate this place…" she muttered, her pupils desperately seeking the one source of color in this monotonous realm of white.

Matsuda Takato.

Her best friend.

She would not admit it, but Takato being the very first person she saw upon waking up pleased her immensely. To find him sleeping by her hospital bed, it implied he had been by her side for a while already.

It implied that he cared. That their friendship meant something to him.

She would be the first to admit she did not show it often, but their friendship meant a lot to her.

Matsuda Takato.

An important person.

A person she kept close.

But, lately…

"_I believe Takato makes a conscious effort to keep his heart away from us."_

"_For a while already, ever since Matsuda Takato found us in the Digital World, I have harbored the suspicion he is hiding something from us. Something important."_

"_Takato-sama is definitely hiding something from us."_

"_Did you see that, Makino? That's onii-sama's power."_

"_**It's because of you that he won't step into the darkness!**__"_

The Digimon attacks, Takato's powers, Renamon's suspicions and the strange words of Takato's insane monster of a sister.

"_**You are not Makino Ruki.**__"_

She frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Those were the words of a lunatic!

However, that lunatic had killed the Chrysalimon sent to attack her and Renamon. Takato had super powers because of the data in his body; that girl was not even a Tamer so, how did she…?

She sighed. Thinking about this was too exhausting.

Once again, she looked at the sleeping Takato.

"Damn it, Takato…what's the truth? Are you really…hiding things from us?"

Her hand for some reason reached for the boy's hair and ruffled it with unusual carefulness, like she was caressing a baby.

"Hmm…"

Ruki stiffened a chuckle at the sleeping boy's pleased reaction. Shaking her head to herself, she continued her ministrations. She was aware it was not the kind of thing Makino Ruki would do but, for some reason, it did not really matter much in that moment.

"Hmm…" Takato hummed pleasantly as he slept. "…onee-chan…"

The girl Tamer blinked.

'_Onee-chan?'_

She could not remember Takato calling anyone like that.

The moment she stopped, however, Takato frowned, the lack of attention apparently enough to drag him out of the land of dreams.

"Ungh, uh…" he grunted as he regained his bearings and became aware of his surroundings. He quickly found the girl on the bed. "…Ruki. You're back."

The redhead found herself returning the boy's honest smile. It was one of those moments the two best friends would not share with anyone else.

"It's good to be back. How long was I out?"

The boy shook his head. "It hasn't been 12 hours. I see you've got yourself a new hand."

"Ah," she noted, moving her hand to eye level one more time. "I must say, I'm impressed. Even after watching your super-healing, it was hard to believe I could pull it off as well."

Takato chuckled mildly, but his expression darkened soon enough.

"Ruki…I'm sorry, something like this happened and I couldn't…" it was hard to shape proper sentences. "This is all my—"

"Gogglehead. Look at me."

The ashamed boy did as told…and then flew backwards after taking a punch right on his nose. Ruki placidly watched him fall unceremoniously on his rear, covering his sore face with both hands.

"Ruki! What the hell…!"

"You were about to say something stupid, even for you," she explained. Takato's grimace did not stop her verbal attack. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Really, I know Digimon are after you; the only reason they would come after me as well would be to keep me from helping you. But," she paused, glancing up and down all over Takato's body. "You're alive and apparently well; I guess that means you won, right?"

The boy looked down guiltily, as if ashamed to acknowledge his victory.

"Good," Ruki declared, nodding fiercely. Then she puckered her lips as she pondered. "Though, it's kind of embarrassing to know I got my ass kicked instead."

"Ruki!" the boy exclaimed one more time, jerking her head up to gape at the unbelievable and unacceptable admission.

"But!" Ruki interrupted before he could say anything more. "That was just because I made all sorts of stupid mistakes. Seriously, that was embarrassing; I almost deserved all the shit I got from the little princess…"

At the reminder of the one who ended up doing most of the Digimon beating, Ruki frowned.

"We need to talk about that sister of yours, Takato."

"Ah…um," Takato admitted, dropping his head one more time and letting his shoulders sag along.

Ruki's eyes narrowed. "So you knew."

That his sister was an insane monster with depraved feelings for him? Hell yes he knew.

"…um," Takato repeated, his head sinking even lower.

Ruki suppressed the urge to scowl in disgust. Takato's shyness, nervousness and mild manners were usually cute in a sort-of-pathetic way. Sometimes, however, they blasted right past cute into depressingly pathetic and just plain unbearable to watch.

"Stop acting like a wuss, Gogglehead; you know I hate that." Her expression was firm and intense. "You know, just get over here and give me a hug."

Now that got Takato to fix his gaping stare on the girl on the bed.

"…haa?"

Ruki rolled her eyes. "I said I want a hug, stupid deaf Gogglehead. Come."

Takato's expression did not change.

"…why?"

Cue anger.

"What the hell do you mean, 'why'? Come here and hug me, damn it!"

A pause.

"…why?" the boy repeated.

Makino Ruki does not ask for hugs: it was one of Matsuda Takato's unwritten laws of reality.

The girl had already descended into heated glaring by this point.

"Don't question me, idiot. Now, come."

"Ah, haa…"

It was a slightly hesitant Takato who stood back up and stepped closer to the bed and the girl on it. He almost shuddered when Ruki extended her arms to him. He could not feel any emotion from her, nor any of the warmth expected from a person asking from a hug.

"You…don't look inviting at all, Ruki," the boy whined pathetically.

"Shut up and hug me."

In the end, Takato did not really have a reason to deny her, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her right shoulder. As she still had a catheter poking her left arm, Ruki's response was a little clumsy, using only her right arm and placing her chin on his right shoulder as well. However, her hold was strong.

"So…?" Takato had to inquire as to the purpose of this…hug.

"Takato…you helped me back then, didn't you? That girl said…that light…"

"…aah," Takato admitted after an uncomfortable pause. "You have to tell me what happened last night."

"Um. And you have to teach me that nifty light trick of yours."

Takato snorted. "Sure. So…umm…" Takato fidgeted a little in the embrace. "Can I let go now?"

"No."

"Uh, okay…"

The uneasy Takato remained still, allowing Ruki to maintain the strong embrace for as long as she wished.

"Ne, Takato…"

"Hmm?"

"…we're best friends, right?"

"…yes, Ruki, we had a rather emotional moment some months ago in which it was clearly established that, indeed, we are best friends."

"Hmm…" Ruki uttered, and Takato frowned when she strengthened her hold on him.

"Takato…"

That tone only deepened his frown.

"…are you hiding something from us?"

Unfortunately for him, their closeness made it impossible for him to conceal the way his body tensed, if only for an instant.

Then again, that was precisely the point.

_Takato…_ Ruki's mind whispered as a mosquito bite struck her heart.

"…something like what, Ruki?"

"Your sister. These Digimon attacks. Your powers. The reason they are after you. The one leading these Digimon. Do I need to say more?"

Takato said nothing. His breath tickled the side of Ruki's neck.

"Takato, I can't help you if you're like this, you know."

"Ruki, you already lost a hand!" he hissed. "If that's what helping me will lead to, I don't—"

Takato suddenly found himself squeezed against Ruki's body, and he reflexively strengthened his grip as well. It became more than a very underhanded polygraph—a very intimate embrace.

"Don't even **dare** finish that sentence, Takato."

"Ah, ah…"

The person opening the door did it very cautiously, in case Ruki was still sleeping. That would explain why neither of the two noticed the person entering the room until she opened her mouth.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry~" Makino Rumiko announced herself, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. "Did I interrupt something~?"

"Ooh, ooh! Let me in, let me in!"

The small figure of Terriermon poked his head in between Rumiko's legs, grinning gleefully at the scene in the hospital room.

"It's happened! Matsuda "King of Awesome" Takato has tamed the red demon!"

If Terriermon expected the two youngsters to jerk away from each other while blushing in embarrassment, he was sorely disappointed.

"I can't move from this bed, Gogglehead. Can you gut him for me?"

"He doesn't really have guts, Ruki."

"Tch."

"So, were you two having a Special Moment?" the delighted Rumiko prodded the two friends, while behind her Lee Jenrya cautiously stepped into the room to get a hold of his Digimon partner.

"Which you interrupted," Ruki pointed out before staring at Takato. "I'm not done with you, Gogglehead."

"Ah…ahaha…"

Takato greeted Jenrya with a smile, which the other boy returned in a somewhat strained manner. It was as much the stress of the recent developments as the latest discussion amongst the Tamers the previous day.

"How is Kenta?" Takato found himself asking, and a part of him immediately kicked the rest of him. All in his mind, of course.

Jenrya winced, and even Rumiko lost her usual cheery expression. Ruki frowned at that.

"Wait, what happened to Four Eyes?"

"They're keeping him asleep with anesthetics," the half-Chinese replied, and Takato nodded.

"Yes, I guess that's the best…"

The dark haired boy frowned before the former Digimon Tamer.

"How did you…?"

"I stopped by his room on the way here. His mother was there, and, I…didn't want to interrupt…"

Jenrya and Rumiko nodded. When they stopped by, it had been obvious to them the woman had been crying for a while.

"They'll have to remove all the bone fragments," Jenrya continued. "He'll go to the operation room later today—"

"Ope—" Ruki blurted out in surprise. "Seriously, what happened?" she then insisted.

"About that…" Takato interrupted. "Can you get everyone? Yamaki as well."

"Don't ignore me!" the bedridden redhead shrieked most unsightly.

Noting the unusually serious expression on Takato's face, Jenrya wordlessly cued him to speak further.

"About Kenta…I can help him."

* * *

Afternoon.

Makino Ruki's hospital room, crowded to the point of discomfort, was immersed in a heavy silence. The Tamers, plus Mitsuo Yamaki and his assistant, Ootori Reika, plus guests Makino Rumiko, Hata Seiko and Katou Juri, mutely stared at the speaker who had just concluded his explanation.

In the end, Lee Jenrya took it upon himself to bring sound back to the room.

"…Takato," he began, addressing the boy standing by the window. "…you do realize you're basically telling us to trust you blindly on this, don't you?"

Takato's expression softened.

"…yeah, I guess that's the gist of it."

Jenrya sighed loudly.

"Takato, there are so many things I could say about this 'idea' of yours…"

The boy by the window shrugged.

"Yeah, I know; it doesn't sound very promising. But it's better than the alternative."

And that was the core of the issue.

Sangloupmon had completely destroyed the head of Kenta's right humerus, as well as his right clavicle and scapula. Natural healing would accomplish nothing, and thus the specialists were considering implants to replace the lost bones.

Normally, Takato would have been okay with this; it was not like Kenta would completely lose the use of that arm or anything, and prosthetic engineering could achieve something fairly close to the real thing on a relatively straightforward joint like the one at the shoulder.

However, removing the bone fragments and implanting replacements would imply convalescence and therapy. Basically, he would lose Kitagawa Kenta as a piece for an extended period of time. Without the Tamer, Takato doubted The Black Covenant would be able to govern MarinAngemon's actions.

At this point in the game, Takato could not afford to lose any of his pieces, either to death or to disabling injury.

"Takato," Ruki spoke from the one bed in the room. "Can you even do what you're saying you want to do?"

Takato shrugged again. "Never done it before, if that's what you're asking. I'm still willing to try."

"Matsuda," Yamaki intervened in the discussion. "You know the wall between the two words is protected by the firewall."

The former Tamer chuckled.

"That…didn't stop me last time, you know."

The man glared at Takato behind his shades for his insolence.

"What about healing Kenta's arm?" Jenrya inquired. "I see the point of trying it in the Digital World; data can be manipulated and restored more easily than biological matter. But, just how do you plan to do it, Takato?"

"Ah…" the slightly nervous boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm…still thinking that part."

In truth, he just needed a chance to be alone with Kenta to use the Crest of Dreams. The whole "going to the Digital World" thing was nothing but a ruse to send everyone off-course and avoid bothersome questions after Kenta's "miraculous" recovery.

Ruki, however, was not very amused.

"Gogglehead…"

Rumiko chuckled uneasily, trying to keep a light-hearted ambience in the room.

"Anyway," Takato continued. "Just think about it. I think now's a good time to discuss last night's attack…?"

The words, as Takato had expected, made a good work of soothing Yamaki's ire and redirecting his thoughts. Not just Yamaki, in fact; the entire group seemed to have been looking forward to this. It was almost unsettling.

* * *

"This is going to be harsh…" Takato muttered as his body came into being inside the game room.

"You care too much for those pieces of yours," Lucemon suggested.

"Nobody asked for your opinion."

"Hm-hmm…" the angel murmured teasingly, but then agreed to change the topic. "So, do you actually plan to go to the Digital World again?"

"Nah, too much work for a day trip," Takato quickly dismissed the idea. "The Dark Area, on the other hand…"

The eyes of the Avatar of Pride gleamed excitedly.

"Ooh, be kind enough to pay me a visit, my dear Takato!" Lucemon exclaimed gleefully. "Meeting you here is always a pleasure, but it doesn't change the fact this is just a projection of my real self."

"I'll…think about it," Takato lied.

"_**Sororité Salace **_would be delighted to have you visit."

"Ugh…"

* * *

"First, let's make a recount of the Digimon that attacked last night," Yamaki commanded. "The description Mrs. Kitagawa gave does not match any Digimon in our database so far, though."

"Hmm…" Takato murmured. Indeed, Sangloupmon had been an unknown to him before the previous night. The same with Wisemon and NeoDevimon. Then again, it had been obvious to him since his second trip to the Digital World that the number of individual Digimon species far surpassed the catalog offered by the card game.

"I was chased around by three Fladramon. Would've gotten nasty if Antiramon hadn't shown up," Hirokazu admitted, looking down at the short girl next to Jenrya. Shaochung returned the smile with a joyful grin.

"Um! Lopmon's strong!"

"Because he has a strong Tamer," Takato offered. "You're really doing a great job, Shao-chan. I'm very proud of you."

"Um! Thank you, Takato-sama!"

Somehow, Takato's words carried an unusual weight ever since the previous day's discussion. On another note, Shiuchon's awkward choice of honorifics felt weird no matter how many times they heard it.

"The Digivice recognized the one Rapidmon fought as NeoDevimon," Jenrya gave his two cents.

"There were two of those," Takato added. "I took the first one out." A pause. "Also, the two wolf-like Digimon which attacked Kenta are called Sangloupmon. The third one in the school was Wisemon." He looked at Yamaki. "You can check their data in my D-Arc later to add to your database."

The director of Hypnos nodded. What a thorough boy.

"Oh, and the three Renamon; almost forgot about those. And then there was Karatenmon over at Ruki's…yeah, that's the complete kill count."

Silence filled the room once more.

* * *

"Well, aren't we bragging a little too much?" Lucemon idly commented.

"Hey, let a boy be proud, alright?" Takato retorted as he pouted. "I think I did pretty damn fine, given the circumstances."

"Oh, of course, of course…! It was very impressive, you should be proud of yourself!" the angel offered in a delighted tone. "I **insist**."

* * *

"Holy shit…" Hirokazu muttered to himself.

Takato had just admitted to defeating eight Digimon, three of them Perfects, in a single night.

Juri covered her mouth with a hand to conceal her smile. While she had little to base herself upon, she strongly believed they had not seen the full extent of Takato's combat potential. The Digimon partners probably had a much better and more accurate idea.

"How did you even pull that off?" the visor-wearing lad wondered, unable to conceive the possibility.

"Ah, well…" Takato began, chuckling just a little. "I actually got the idea from Shao-chan."

The girl gasped excitedly when she saw the card Takato pulled out.

"Ah! Black Helmet! I used that card last night, too!"

"It's a great card, isn't it?" Takato replied. "Even if it looks funny."

"Um!"

Noting the others' confusion, Takato explained properly.

"The Black Helmet gives me telescopic sight. For a bow, I used Angewomon's card. For arrows, I used Dukemon Crimson Mode. Strength, Offense and High Speed Plug-Ins for power, range and accuracy, and there you have it."

He chuckled.

"I guess Terriermon would call it 'Takatomon Sniper Mode'."

Jenrya's humorous partner had taken to naming Takato's diverse combat methods during their travels in the Digital World. 'Sniper Mode' would join titles such as 'Knight Mode', 'Blaster Mode', 'Berserker Mode' and the so-far strongest 'Golden Mode'."

It was a good thing Cyberdramon never saw that last one.

* * *

Takato admitted he had not had anything to eat since early that morning, and left the hospital to catch a bite. He did it, of course, because he knew the Tamers and the Hypnos couple had thoughts they wanted to exchange; thoughts they would never share in his presence.

He could just see them from the game room, thus it made no difference to him.

"Something is worrying you," the red-haired Hypnos technician, Ootori Reika, said to her boss. It was not a question.

"It should be obvious," Yamaki spat darkly, though not at the woman he…favored.

Jenrya nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"What? What is it, nii-san?"

The half-Japanese tenderly ruffled his little sister's hair.

"It's Takato."

Ruki looked at her hands on her lap, a little unwilling to partake of this discussion. She was afraid of her current thoughts and feelings.

"I…" Jenrya was apparently braver in this regard. "I want to believe in Takato, but…to be honest, I'm afraid of how his…powers may change him."

Juri walked across the room, reaching the window Takato had been standing next to. Gripping the metal frame, she focused her eyes on the bustling scene of daytime Shinjuku, not intending to voice her thoughts for Takato's sake. Besides, Leviamon probably would not let her say much anyway.

"The Takato that loves Digimon would never be so blasé about killing eight of them," Jenrya firmly stated.

"But, Jenrya-kun," Hata Seiko entered the discussion. "I don't want to sound insensitive, but, given the circumstances…"

"I know…" the boy nodded, acknowledging the elder lady's point. "Really, I do: it was a dangerous situation, and it would have been much worse if he had not intervened, but…"

Taking cautious steps backwards, the boy leaned against the wall, his forlorn eyes fixated on the clean floor ahead of him.

"I just…"

He chuckled bitterly.

"It didn't take us long to get used to…well, killing Digimon. With the Wild Ones and the Devas." The boy shook his head. "Becoming jaded is one thing, but…I don't want Takato to become **that** kind of person. That was…he was **bragging**."

"I know."

All eyes, including Jenrya's, fell on the girl on the bed. She, too, had the same bitter smile on her slightly pale face.

"If the stupid, innocent Gogglehead of all people becomes that kind of person, then what hope is there for the likes of us?"

"Ruki…" the girl Tamer's mother whispered in an attempt at comforting her troubled daughter.

"It goes beyond that," Yamaki continued. "Matsuda now wields the kind of destructive power no single human—no, no single **child**—should ever be allowed to possess. Furthermore, you two can also wield the same power," he explained, referring to Jenrya and Ruki.

"Look at how that school ended up!"

He meant, of course, the place where MarinAngemon encountered Wisemon.

"I can't have you three wreaking that amount of havoc all the time."

"As long as Digimon keep coming, there will be collateral damage, Yamaki-san."

Everybody's eyes turned to the window. Juri was speaking while looking away from the room, her back turned to the group.

"Whether it's by the Tamers' hand, the Wild Ones' hand, or Takato's hand, it doesn't really matter, does it? As long as there are battles to fight, there will be…destruction…"

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Shaochung squeezed her brother's hand for some reason.

"But, then, how do we put an end to this?" Hirokazu brought up the critical question. "We don't even know how those Digimon can make it here; it's supposed to be impossible."

"Matsuda made it through the boundary by, in his own words, 'wishing for it very, very hard'," Yamaki contributed with a snort.

It was true, however, that there was no sign of Takato having done anything to reach the sealed Gate in Guilmon's former residence. The small hut, covered with cement, was not perturbed in any noticeable way. It wasn't like Takato drilled his way there or anything.

"And, more importantly, there has to be someone sending those Digimon; that level of organization and tactics definitely does not belong to Wild Ones."

"But, how are we going to figure that out…?" Reika pondered.

"Matsuda," Yamaki plainly stated.

Juri stiffened.

"But, if Takato knew who the big bad is this time, he would have already said it," Hirokazu suggested.

"Are we…really sure of that?"

Jenrya's words were like a stake in the heart of the communion known as 'Digimon Tamers'.

"_For a while already, ever since Matsuda Takato found us in the Digital World, I have harbored the suspicion he is hiding something from us. Something important."_

"_Takato-sama is definitely hiding something from us."_

"Why would Takato-kun hide something like that?" Rumiko wondered. "He's…well, I don't think he's that kind of person."

But that was the question, was it not?

**What kind of person is Matsuda Takato, after all?**

* * *

Two days later, on Wednesday afternoon, the Digimon Tamers attended the funerary services—the wake—for the Hypnos workers slain by DeathMeramon. The great absent was, of course, Kenta.

For obvious reasons, the Tamers' Digimon partners were not present.

Standing between Juri and Ruki near the back and somewhat to the side, Takato idly allowed the minutes to pass by, only half-heartedly listening to Yamaki's speech.

Just what was that man thinking? Yamaki was trying to portray the deceased as "soldiers fallen in the line of duty" or something of that sort.

Takato snorted quietly, and Ruki to his right raised an eyebrow.

How could Yamaki possibly expect such words to make anything better? Those people were not "soldiers", they were just ordinary men (and woman), innocent victims of a conflict completely alien to them.

Yamaki was the last to speak after interventions from family and friends of the departed. His was far from the longest speech, but his rather thoughtless words led to an uncomfortable silence once he was done, causing the present to hesitate for about half a minute. Would somebody else step forward to say some words? Should they proceed?

Nobody said anything. Nobody did anything, almost as if it felt wrong somehow to continue with the ceremony like this.

Takato sighed a little too loudly, getting an elbow nudge from Ruki for that. After shooting a sharp glance at the tall girl, he adjusted his (awfully uncomfortable) black suit and stepped forward, drawing the attention of all the present.

"Wha—Gogglehead!" Ruki hissed, but she was completely ignored. The other Tamers followed Takato with their eyes looking just as surprised and nervous as Ruki's. Some rows further back, Takato caught a glimpse of a grinning Takako standing next to her colossus of a father.

Was she expecting some sort of entertainment or what?

After standing behind the caskets and facing the audience, the boy cleared his throat, dutifully ignored Yamaki's and his parents' glares, and began to improvise.

"Umm…my name is Matsuda Takato. I…was…I mean, I used to be…a Digimon Tamer. And I'm standing here right now because I believe there are things that must be said."

He tugged at the neck of his long-sleeved shirt. It felt itchy all of a sudden.

"I admit…that this might not be the best place, or the best time, for me to make this speech. But I believe you, and everyone who cares, deserves to listen. I hope this message will reach beyond this place; I hope it will be heard by everyone, by all of you out there struck by doubts and fear…due to the latest events."

His eyes quickly swept over the few people from the media present to record this event. They were paying attention.

"These people…to be honest, I never met any of these people," he admitted, looking down at the caskets they had been placed into, resting on beds of dry ice. "You will excuse my rudeness, but I did not even know their names until I read them on Hypnos' report."

He sighed.

"But…even if these people mean nothing to me, I cannot deny what they must have meant to the people here. Whether they were your coworkers, your friends, your children, your husbands, your wife, your fathers or your mother, they were important to at least somebody, and that makes their loss lamentable."

His eyes caught Juri's, and her attentive stare somehow, for once, did not make him nervous and awkward, instead further dispelling his hesitation and helped him move forward with his speech.

"But…the truth is, death is only painful to those left behind. Especially when those loved ones die before their time."

His eyes drifted to somewhere far away for a second or two, as if suddenly struck by a stray thought. It did not last long and he quickly resumed his speech.

"When that happens…we desperately look for answers, for truth…for an outlet for those painful, oppressive feelings left by their loss."

His eyes looked for random faces in the crowd, searching for the feelings he had referred to.

"I can see them…in your eyes. Your loved ones were taken from you, and now you desperately seek justice and righteous retribution."

His gazed narrowed almost accusingly.

"You are looking for someone to blame. Someone to **hate**."

The alarm amongst many of the present was beyond obvious. Even Ruki way in the back looked absolutely livid.

Uncaring of whatever his audience might be thinking, Takato redirected his glance to the placidly resting bodies of the deceased.

"These people…they were killed. By a monster."

He did not need to look around to feel the frowns on the faces of his friends.

"Because, let's be honest: even the name says it. 'Digimon'—Digital Monsters."

He shrugged.

"So, yes, you know the name of the murderer. You could even find his picture in the Internet. But the problem remains, doesn't it?"

"It's easy to hate the Digimon, the **monster** that killed your precious one. But, well, DeathMeramon is dead. He was killed…**deleted**, by that young girl at the back, Lee Shiuchon, and her own Digimon partner."

The Tamers had long decided to do nothing but watch and listen, struck by the worrisome sight at the forefront of the room.

The person speaking behind those caskets was not **their** Matsuda Takato.

"The death of these men and woman has been avenged. Retribution has been dealt."

There was a disturbing undertone to Takato's placid smile.

"But…are you satisfied? Of course not."

He nodded.

"There is still bitterness in your hearts—the loss is still too recent, the wound is still open…you still need an outlet."

He opened his arms in an inviting gesture.

"And that's the question I offer to resolve today: where is this outlet? Where can you now place your bitterness, your anguish and your resentment? **Who can you blame?**"

Lowering his arms once more, Takato's expression relaxed, and for the first time since the very beginning of that speech, the Tamers and those who knew him found a vestige of **their **Takato in that sad-looking young boy.

"First, I will ask of you: please, do not hate Digimon. Or the Digital World, for that matter."

"Hating Digimon for being dangerous would be like hating cats for meowing, or snakes for being poisonous. It's pointless, and it leads to nowhere. That's the way they are…that's the way they were made. That's what they have become after a long history of evolution."

"Ever since Digimon reappeared in Shinjuku, there have been people talking about deleting all Digimon and destroying the Digital World. I'll say it right now: **even if humanity somehow managed to destroy the Digital World; even if humanity renounced to technology forever, the power of Dreams would allow the Digital World to be rebuilt.**"

He shrugged, almost looking sorry for being the bearer of bad news.

"Digimon are here to stay, for good or ill. And it's possible to get along with them…with some of them, at least. But, in the same way, we've got to learn to deal with the ones we simply cannot get along with."

He shook his head.

"Digimon are not just mere animals we can drive to extinction if we don't like them."

His eyes fell on Lee Janyuu, the one member of the Monster Makers present.

"Besides, if we're going to place our hate on the Digimon, shouldn't we not hate the ones responsible for the existence of Digimon in the first place?"

He clasped his hands together and shook his head.

"Should we, then, hate the Monster Makers for their pioneer work on Artificial Intelligence some twenty or so years ago? Should we hate the American military and Europe's CERN for the work which led to the creation of the Internet? Should we hate the inventors of the first computer? The manufacturers? The retailers?"

He has actually done his homework. Such is the responsibility of the Player.

"Should we hate every single user of a computer in the planet, for dumping the networks with all sorts of information which gives birth to more and more new species of Digimon?"

Takato scratched his right cheek, perfectly looking the role of a silly kid making a fool of himself.

"Well, that's…that's a lot of people to hate. I can say right now, that it's not like that. It should not be like that."

Finally, he had reached the core point of his speech; the very reason he had stood before that audience that afternoon.

"If you really need an outlet for your hatred, then…please…"

He bowed.

"…hate nobody else but this person, Matsuda Takato."

Before Yamaki, Ruki or anybody else could say anything or do anything to stop him, Takato made his statement.

"When I broke into the Digital World to bring my friends' partners back, I left the backdoor open for these monsters to enter our world once more. Furthermore, I have…enemies, in the Digital World. The details are a bit complicated, but that is the truth."

No, it is not.

Yamaki, Janyuu and the Tamers were staring at the boy with wide, disbelieving eyes. If they weren't nearly as appalled by what he was doing, they might have given some credit to how smoothly he was feeding "lies" to the masses.

"The people here, in front of me…should not be dead. The person lying in a casket today…should have been me."

Matsuda Mie gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Her husband immediately held her, and the woman leaned on him for much necessary support.

"And there it is," Takato concluded. "These people we're saying goodbye to in this day…they died for no reason. The one who should have died…a long time ago, in fact; is still alive."

"It might not be so straightforward, to redirect your feelings towards me."

Takato offered the audience a sad, pitiful smile.

"I assure you that it will get easier with time—you see, Digimon will keep coming, after me…and I will keep fighting them. I don't want to die just yet."

That was the truth: Matsuda Takato could not afford to die before the Endgame.

"I…my friends, the Digimon Tamers, and I…will do my best to protect this world. But, I cannot promise no more people will die. So, as the number of people who lose their lives in my stead increases, I hope I can become the container for your hatred and your sorrow."

After bowing one last time, Takato finished with his purest, kindest, most radiant smile.

"I, Matsuda Takato, will do my best from today onwards. Please, keep these words in your minds."

* * *

The next day, Thursday, a few minutes before lunch break.

Makino Ruki only halfheartedly listened to the Math lecture, and only partly due to how horribly headache-inducing it was. Why would she need to know multiple ways to solve systems of linear equations, anyway?

But, no, as much as it bothered her to admit it, her main distraction this time happened to be her best friend—or, more precisely, the thoughts her mind conjured concerning her best friend.

Needless to say, Takato's little speech quickly made its way to the local news broadcast and the morning papers. Just as needless to say, Yamaki was furious.

"_What were you __**thinking! **__Matsuda!"_

The director of Hypnos had all but assaulted Takato as soon as the ceremony was over. At least he had bothered to make sure there were no reporters around.

"…_I thought I made my point sufficiently clear back there, Yamaki-san. They needed to hear it. It's the closest thing to a closure we can give them."_

"_But…don't be stupid!"_

The man was truly a mess; Ruki had never seen him so utterly out of his funk before.

"_Do you realize the amount of attention you'll draw from now on, Matsuda?"_

Takato had shrugged.

"_I'll manage—"_

Takato's father moved when Yamaki grabbed Takato by the neck of his white shirt and pulled him up, but Jenrya's father had reached for him before things got out of hand.

"_Is that it, Matsuda? Is that what you wanted?"_

Rumiko had commented during dinner that night that Takato's face in that moment he probably learned from her, Makino Ruki.

She had tested it in front of a mirror before stepping into the bath, and it indeed looked a lot like the flat face she made when Takato's idiot friends said something remarkably stupid.

"…_if I say that, yes, I was just starving for attention, will you let me go?"_

"…_you told them there was a hole in the barrier between the worlds. You know as well as I do that there is no such a thing."_

"_You're right. But Digimon are still making it here, aren't they?"_

Yamaki had left after that, not looking happy in the slightest—not that he ever looked happy, true, but this time it was just that bad—, and Takato tranquilly went on his merry way…well, not really; his parents were scolding him all the way to the station.

But, in all honesty, was there really a reason to scold Takato?

Truthfully, Ruki had absolutely no qualms against Takato's words. He was right to that point, and everything he said was with the intention to help the families of the deceased and the unasked and unanswered questions of the populace.

No, Ruki's problem with that speech was not the words themselves, but the way they came out.

There was a certain…she did not even know what to call it: Rage? Spite? Condescendence? Pity?

Maybe all of them.

In any case, she had not felt a teaspoon of Takato's kindness in that speech. Those words…they did not come out of his heart.

It was…it was like he had seen a little girl crying and said the first thing he could think of that would make her shut up.

All the things she had heard in the past days were making a painful, bothersome jumble in her head. Why did she have to feel like this? How could things have turned out like this?

She doubted her very best friend; the one person she had always believed did not wear masks in front of her, and it was churning her insides.

Glancing to her left, Takato watched the blackboard with an expression that clearly reflected how utterly bored he was. Noticing Ruki's glance, he rolled his eyes, smiled and moved his hand to depict a mouth opening and closing constantly.

Ruki snorted quietly and shook her head before turning her attention to the board once more.

She wanted to believe in him. Things had gotten weird since Digimon appeared again, but she would not let the digital creatures destroy her pleasant days.

They might as well kill her.

Her mind alerted her of a sudden movement to her left.

Takato had perked up for no apparent reason, and he was staring out of the window. She could only see his profile but…

…didn't he look kind of tense all of a sudden?

* * *

"New move, Takato-kun~" Lucemon announced in a loud and sickeningly sweet voice. "I'm even nice enough to let you know~"

"Good gods, I was dying of boredom out there…" Takato sighed tiredly on his seat. "I can't believe I was actually hoping for this; what have you done to me, you rotten angel…?"

"Oh, don't be like that, Takato; you know how much I enjoy this game of ours; I would be delighted if you grew to enjoy it as well."

"I'm not a monster like you!"

"Hmm…" the angel only responded with a teasing grin. "Anyway, eyes on the board, my boy."

Takato did just that…

"What the—!"

The entire board was immersed in a cloud of inky black.

"Let it be known this is not my move," Lucemon calmly declared. "I appreciate the time they're giving me to plan our next round, though; maybe I should do something nice for them."

"Lilithmon…" the boy muttered; he had been an idiot to assume she would waste her days trying to get in his pants. "What are you up to now…?"

* * *

"Takato."

Matsuda Takato had a lot in his mind beyond the immediate threat of Lilithmon's move. There was Kenta, for example: he knew someone would eventually tell Kenta of his offer to "somehow" take him to the Digital World to heal him, if it had not happened already. Therefore, he knew it was a matter of time before Kenta himself asked him to do it. In that moment, Takato would have options available to him beyond "just" fixing the boy's shoulder. So, what was the best way to use Kitagawa Kenta…?

"Takato."

Then there was Katou Juri or, more precisely, Leviamon. He would have to challenge the Demon Lord of Envy sooner or later. So far it appeared content to just stay in Juri's body but, like Lilithmon just now, Leviamon would eventually take the initiative. Either that, or Lucemon would make use of his most physically powerful piece. The questions were, then, when to do it, and how far he would have to push himself to match Leviamon in combat.

For a moment there, he doubted such a thing was even possible for him, but he quickly dispelled the thought—that kind of hesitation would only weaken his Crest.

"Takato!"

And of course there was also himself, and his constant need to become stronger. However, other than the ever-elusive Imperialdramon Paladin Mode card, he could not see any further enhancement he could gain from the Digimon cards…until they released a new set, of course. Truly, it seemed he could only rely on the Crest of Dreams beyond this point, but…did he have enough time? Using the Crest of Dreams was rarely straightforward…

"Gogglehead!"

A girl sighed behind the exasperated Makino Ruki.

"You're in the way, doll."

Ruki immediately turned to glare at Takako, who was accompanied by Juri and…

"…what's with the retinue?" she wondered, staring at the large gathering of boys and girls just beyond the classroom entrance. Takako however stepped past the tall girl and get Takato's attention in a far less subtle manner.

"Oniiiiiiiiiii-sama!"

"Well, there was no way I was doing that," Ruki argued at the sight of the loli tackling her best friend to the classroom floor.

"Gah—Takako!" the boy protested as he struggled to leave his prone position with the weight of his sister on top of him.

"Onii-sama, I brought you a bento today!"

Juri blinked at that. A bento! Why didn't she think of that!

Takato raised an eyebrow to portray his suspicions. "…did you cook it?"

"Wha—of course not, you silly!" Takako responded amidst giggles. "The maid did it, of course!"

The former Tamer nodded.

"Then it's okay."

Takako pouted. "Somehow that makes me kinda angry, onii-sama…"

She smirked, however, when the boy's lips neared her right ear.

"What are you planning?"

A short giggle.

"Sometimes simple is best, onii-sama. Best of luck~"

The siblings got on their respective feet, and only then did Takato notice the crowd just outside the classroom.

"Uhh…what's with them?"

"Ano, Takato-kun, I think—"

"Oh, so now the great Takato-sama decides to acknowledge our existence!" Ruki rudely interrupted Juri's attempt at answering Takato's question.

"…huh?"

"The doll has been calling you for a while already and you didn't notice her, onii-sama," Takako idly responded as she claimed the seat in front of Takato's desk and placed two lunch boxes on top.

"…oh," Takato lamely replied. As he did so, he subtly placed his D-Arc and his Liquid Crystal Floppy card in the space under his desk.

"My bad, I was kinda lost in my thoughts…" He paused, and then sharply glared at Takako. "And don't call Ruki weird names, Takako."

"But, it's not a weird name!" the tiny girl complained. "It's a simple, straightforward word!"

"Stop it."

He then looked at the two girls standing three or so steps away.

"So, are you joining us for lunch? Ruki? Katou-san?"

The tall redhead glared daggers at Takato's little sister, who pretty much acted like Makino Ruki did not exist.

Ruki had not yet had the chance to discuss Takako with her best friend. In fact, they had not talked much about anything in the past three days. It was odd: in the last week, they had spent almost no time together outside of school hours.

It bothered her for some reason.

"Hmph," Ruki snorted before moving her desk closer to Takato's.

"Ah!" Juri gasped cutely. "The-then, I as well…!"

"So…" a rather tall (for his age) male figure approached the assembling group. "Am I allowed to join in or is this a female-guests-only thing?"

Takato chuckled at the grinning Hirokazu's inquiry. "Out of my control, Kazu. Just sit down."

"Aye aye."

"Alright, onii-sama," Takako began, seizing a piece of chicken meat between her chopsticks. "Aaaaaan~"

"I can eat by myself!"

"Muuu…" the tiny girl immediately went into pouting mode. "You let the lizard and the doll feed you in the hospital…"

"I could eat by myself back then as well!"

"Li-Lizard…" Juri muttered as she sweatdropped.

"So, seriously…" Takato insisted glancing at the crowd slowly gathering inside the classroom. "What's with them?"

"Ah, yes, well…"

"Didn't Yamaki say it yesterday?" Ruki interrupted Juri yet again. "After your little speech yesterday, you've become a celebrity for some stupid reason, stupid careless Gogglehead."

"Haa…" Takato lamely replied, cautiously looking at the inexplicably curious crowd. Shouldn't they be having lunch as well?

"Terriermon must be dancing in glee, the little bastard," Ruki continued. "His blog had more visits yesterday than in the past four weeks put together. Check it out."

Ruki moved the screen of her smartphone close enough for Takato to read aloud the latest of Terriermon's "Matsuda Takato Facts".

"Takato kills Digimon so hard their wiki articles disappear as well."

He blinked.

"Huh. Sometimes I wish I could do that."

"Really?" Hirokazu wondered at that.

"Nah, not really; first time I ever think of it."

Hirokazu flatly stared at the innocently smiling boy, and then jerked his neck to gape at Ruki holding back a snort.

"Kyan~! Onii-sama's the best!" Takako declared, clinging to her older brother like an enamored girlfriend.

"Don't praise me like that's true, Takako," the boy promptly commanded.

"By the way," Ruki further continued. "Terriermon's offering money to whoever sends the 'most awesome' photos of you, as if that were even possible."

"Har har," Takato mock-laughed. "You're a riot, Ruki."

"I try," the tall redhead returned the sarcasm with a teasing smirk.

That was it.

That was their usual banter she had missed ever since Digimon began to Realize again.

What could she do for these days to last…?

"Move aside, move aside, get out of the waaaaay!" a high-pitched female voice exclaimed as she made her way through the crowd to reach Takato's group. It was a fairly tall and curvy girl, obviously older than Takato and the others. Her most remarkable features were her blonde hair done in a set of elegant curls, her small rimless glasses and the small notebook and pen in her hands.

"Mamiya Meiko, from the School Newspaper Corps~"

"Corps…?" Takato mumbled, a twitchy hand reaching for the card under his desk.

"Hai!" the strangely perky upperclassman replied. "If it's okay, may I ask Matsuda-kun a few questions?"

"Hmm…" Takato let go a choked chuckle before standing up. "Sure, why not?"

"Stupid cocky Gogglehead."

"Oh, don't give me that kind of lame bout of jealously, Ruki; it's most unbecoming of you."

"Oh, shut up."

"Um, Matsuda-kun, it's okay to stay on your seat…"

"Oh, no, it wouldn't be right to sit while you're standing…"

The girl went quiet at that, her trembling lips the only motion performed by her body.

"Uuuu…Matsuda-kun, you're too awesome!"

The crowd gasped when the unhinged girl leapt at Takato, in what seemed an attempt at capturing him in a hug. Only Takako's and Juri's eyes were able to follow the motions of the girl's hand. Everybody else saw a blur, and then Meiko's hand, with crimson nails like claws, had speared its way through Takato's face.

Hirokazu stumbled backwards and fell lamely on his butt.

People screamed.

* * *

"I'm…wow," Takato muttered, looking down at the game board with a mixture of disappointment and pity. The black fog was finally dissipating, revealing the current arrangement of pieces.

"I'm…almost insulted. Seriously. There were, like, so many ways to avoid this."

Lucemon chuckled merrily.

"What can I say? Nobody acknowledges your worth as much as I do, my precious Takato."

"Oh, don't go there, you rotten angel."

* * *

Ruki shock and horror had transmuted itself into righteous rage when Takato exploded in a burst of loose data. The self-proclaimed school journalist, Meiko, stepped back in wary surprise.

"Wha…this isn't…"

"There are some things in life you just can't avoid," the real Matsuda Takato spoke from the classroom's entrance, glaring at the bespectacled girl's back. "For everything else, there's always Alias card."

A second later, he had scanned his Beelzebumon card, and the Berenjena shotgun was aiming at Meiko's face. Takato's cold stare was fixed on the assailant, uncaring of the large audience he had or the Tamers standing between Meiko and the school windows.

"Uuuu…" the curly blonde was trying to look angry, but it only looked cute in a somewhat pathetic way. With no little resignation, she allowed her physical appearance to change. Her figure grew taller and curvier, and her skin darkened and gained a cover of brown fur.

Unlike the other Digivices, Takato's D-Arc did not require a partner to activate its analyzer function.

**Bastemon**

**Beast Man Digimon – Perfect Level – Virus Type**

"Uuuu…" the feline Digimon repeated, looking and sounding quite nervous. The plan was simple and, in most circumstances, sufficiently effective. However…

"How…How did you know?"

Takato allowed himself to shrug.

"…I'm very paranoid."

And then he shot. Several girls shrieked at the loud, explosive sound, at the same Takato realized he had done something extremely stupid.

Hadn't Astamon pointed it out when they fought?

There was no way Matsuda Takato could wield Berenjena one-handed without supernatural assistance.

_Oh shit the recoil—it fucking hurts!_

Takako chuckled quietly.

Bastemon saw a chance and seized it, crouching low before lunging at Takato, crimson claws eager to rip his face off. Takato was caught completely off-balance, his right arm and upper body thrown backwards by the recoil, and he had absolutely no way to defend himself.

The boy grunted in pain when the tips of Bastemon's claws pierced through his cheeks and struck the back of his mouth, but that was everything they did before Bastemon was knocked away from him by a powerful flying kick. Takato fell awkwardly on his butt, wincing as he looked up to his vulpine savior.

"Owe you one, Wenam—oww…"

He was promptly distracted from the pain by the intimidating look he got from the Child Digimon looking down at him.

_Is she…mad at me or something?_

Ruki was already grabbing her Digivice to unleash the kickassery, but Bastemon had other plans. She dashed towards the window, grabbing the first girl she found in her way.

"Don't move or she's dead!"

While Ruki froze on her tracks, Takato relaxed.

"Ogeh," he said, releasing the shotgun in his right hand, which became loose data. "I'm nogh fighdin'; I can beehly tawk wike this…"

Takako held back the sudden urge to facepalm.

"Hm-hmm…" Bastemon muttered in quiet triumph, glancing at Renamon to make sure she would not try anything either. As she took a cautious step back, she looked down at her hostage.

"No hard feelings, de…ar…"

Katou Juri returned the gaze, her pupils narrow in a disturbingly reptilian fashion.

Bastemon saw her digital life flashing before her eyes.

"Eeek!" she squeaked, immediately pushing the vessel of Leviamon away. "I-I…it matters not! There are plenty of humans to choose here!"

When Bastemon picked her next hostage, Takato could no longer hold himself back.

He laughed. He laughed like he had not laughed in a very long time.

"Ahaha, haha, ahahahahahaha—oh dear…man…hahah, seriously…you're killing me here, Bastemon."

"What…?" the very confused cat-woman uttered.

As for Takako, she could not hold herself back anymore, either.

She facepalmed.

At least Bastemon's hold on her still allowed her to do that.

"Idiot…"

The Perfect Digimon looked down at Hostage No. 2.

"You," Takako declared. "Are a moron who deserves to die."

"Waaah!" Bastemon shrieked again, letting go of her powerful mistress. Fortunately (?) for her, her back came into contact with the window. "I-I-I'm terribly sorry!"

Takato chuckled one last time as the cat Digimon leapt off the window and out of the building.

"…what the hell was that?" Hirokazu voiced the thoughts of most of the audience.

"Alright!" Ruki exclaimed. "Renamon, we're going after—"

The redhead's intentions came to an end when Bastemon's blood-chilling scream reached them from somewhere on ground level. Most of the people present shuddered at the horrible high-pitched sound, and Takako even blinked a few times as that.

A placidly smiling Takato walked across the classroom, past his classmates and sister, to look out the window at the two pieces he knew were standing by the school gates.

"Oooi! Gogglehead! I was supposed to do that, right?" the human element of the duo yelled as a form of greeting.

Takato laughed.

"You came at just the wight time, Wyo-san!"

The Legendary Tamer nodded in satisfaction.

"Awesome."

Cyberdramon finished absorbing Bastemon's data.

* * *

**CHAPTER 05 – To be continued  
**


	15. Chapter Five, Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 05**

_**Tea Party of the Uninvited Guests (Part Two)**_

* * *

Takato found it impressive how the school managed to pretend nothing had happened and moved on to the afternoon classes after only a six-minute delay. Fortunately for him, he got to skip those classes because of the wounds he had taken, regardless of his fast healing.

Unfortunately for him, he was still not allowed to leave the infirmary because of his wounds, in spite of his fast healing.

At least he was allowed to have a visitor.

"Hey, Takato."

"Wyo-san," Takato responded, and the older Tamer chuckled at the awkward voice that came out of Takato's wounded mouth.

"Feh!"

Blood-soaked cotton balls came out of Takato's mouth, shoved in there by a rather enthusiastic school nurse.

"Much better," the boy on the bed declared, his cheeks smooth and without flaw once more.

"So this is the healing power I heard about from Yamaki," Ryo commented as he sat on the side of the bed Takato was resting on.

The former Tamer chuckled.

"Mah, I keep tripping on my own shadow all the time, so this is probably the best power I could possibly ask for."

He actually meant that—the latter part, that is, not the tripping-on-his-own-shadow part.

"So, I take it you're here to stay this time?" Takato asked, even if he already knew the answer.

"Yup. Seems like we have a bit of a situation around here, so I thought I'd stick around and help a little."

"Gee, how thoughtful."

Ryo grinned. "Yeah, I'm cool like that."

Takato chuckled and shook his head. "School and housing?"

"Already accounted for, but thanks for asking." Ryo paused. "My father won't say it, but he's glad to get rid of me."

"Now, don't put it like that…"

"Nah, really, gotta say it how it is," the older Tamer stated with a shrug. "I mean, he cares for me and everything but, really, I'm just too much trouble. This might be the best for us."

The wandering Tamer grinned again, dispelling the somber mood of the conversation.

"I mean, my partner's not much of a family 'mon, you know."

"On that we can agree," Takato admitted before the two shared a laugh. "Well, you're the kind of guy who can live just fine on his own, so I'm not really worried."

"Can I get a discount on freshly baked bread?"

"…I'll think about it," Takato smoothly replied in a most insincere tone.

* * *

Lucemon grimly looked at the black pieces which had been separated from the game for a length of time, until this day. He would act as if Lilithmon's latest move never happened.

"So, you have gathered all your pieces."

Takato shrugged.

"It had to happen." He paused to look around the admittedly small game room. "Where's Lilithmon, anyway? I could use some tea right now."

The angel across the room snorted loudly.

"All of the insolent things, to use a Demon Lord as a maid…"

"Hey, you were the one who brought her here. You could have just picked another girl from _**Sororité Salace**_."

"True, that," Lucemon admitted. His expression then took a strangely somber tone. "Takato."

The boy's face looked a bit tense, as well.

"You know what this means, don't you, boy?"

Takato nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…I guess we'll have to deal with a bothersome guest."

As if in response to those words, the space around the two contenders began to warp and shift in alien ways. At first it seemed like the entire place was becoming darker than it already was, but then they realized it was a huge shadow creeping up the wall to Takato's left and it grew. It reached the ceiling and split into two, the separate extensions moving to hover over Takato and Lucemon like very eerie umbrellas.

Glowing data particles filled the room like fireflies; an unusual contrast with the presence of their owner, which seemed to absorb the life and consistency of reality around it.

It felt like the world around the two players would fall apart like a sand castle.

"**Well, aren't the two of you having fun, hmm?"**

It was not a powerful, booming voice, the likes of what would be expected of a creature of its size. It was not even a double voice, as would perhaps be expected from its bicephalic nature. It was a mysterious, all-encompassing voice: no matter how loud or how soft, this voice would fill the entirety of the universe. It was a voice as much as it was a hum, like the sound of active high power lines. Maybe there was not a voice, even—maybe there was only the hum, but the amalgam of waves the creature released somehow assembled itself in a way their minds recognized as language.

The boy and the angel sighed as one, and then spoke as one.

"Hello, Millenniumon."

They sounded a lot like children greeting their teacher in monotone.

To a point, though, they were grateful for this incomplete appearance—ZeedMillenniumon's true form would make their little lovely kiosk fall apart by its sheer size.

"**You are really drawing this game out, Lightbearer," **the Dark God Digimon spoke, and Lucemon's half of the room suddenly seemed a lot darker indeed. **"You must be very happy."**

The Demon Lord smiled graciously at that.

"Oh, I am; thank you for noticing." He even allowed himself a teasing smirk. "Jealous?"

"…**perhaps."**

After that curious admission, Lucemon's side regained its bright; it was the turn for Takato to be cloaked by an unnatural shade.

"**Dreamer."**

"I have a name, you know."

"**I hope I do not have to repeat myself," **ZeedMillenniumon continued, showing just how little he cared about Takato's identity.

The boy actually rolled his eyes at that. "Lucemon's the one who's trying to kill your partner, you know."

"**Lucemon has enough intelligence to know better than to lay a hand on my partner."**

"Was that a compliment…?" the angel murmured quietly to himself.

"**My Ryo is NOT your pawn, Dreamer."**

"The Black Covenant is still in effect," Takato defended himself while shrugging half-heartedly. "I can't make Ryo do anything he wouldn't do anyway."

Takato looked up. Even if he was only looking at a silhouette made of shadows, he could somehow feel the super-powerful Digimon's eyes watching him, measuring him.

"…**you have become even more insolent since our last meeting."**

"I say that all the time," Lucemon idly commented. "My opponent is such an insolent little boy…"

Takato shuddered when something like a chuckle echoed throughout the room. He had actually felt his surroundings vibrate like rattled windows. Such was the might of one who could shatter entire dimensions at will.

"…**you must be proud, Lightbearer."**

Lucemon's smirk grew diabolically wide, and his eyes gleamed with intensity as disturbing as it was passionate.

It was a fearsome reminder to Takato: he was, after all, in the company of beings of god-like power.

Twisted, evil beings.

"Extremely so, Wicked God. Extremely so."

* * *

Renamon's slender form gracefully streaked through the air as she traversed the streets of West Shinjuku. Her movements were such that she passed unnoticed by the many people on the streets at night.

She hoped Ruki would not fret too much on her sudden and unannounced departure. Her Tamer was in the middle of a late bath when she left. While Renamon doubted she would be done with her "business" and back before Ruki stepped out of the bath, she still wanted to be a swift as possible, if only to avoid bothersome questions.

She and the other Digimon had been getting a bit more questions than usual concerning their time in the Digital World—from Jenrya, mostly, but all the others had tried to prod at some point. It was obvious where their suspicions laid.

But she, Renamon, had suspicions of her own, and it was time to act of them, by confronting the source. Furthermore, besides the questions that needed to be asked, Renamon had a few things she wanted to tell that boy.

Upon making it to the Matsuda family's residence, she looked inside the top-story room in which the only child resided.

It was dark and empty. At that time, late in the evening, it should not be so.

"Tch."

Renamon was not happy with Matsuda Takato.

Not happy at all.

* * *

The Biggest Dreamer stood at the very edge of the Metropolitan Government Building's rooftop, separated from a really nasty fall only by a metal mesh fence. With arms crossed, he placidly watched the night cityscape before him. The strong night breeze, so high up, messed with his hair and made the edges of his clothes dance, but Takato himself appeared unaffected, whether by the strength of the winds or by the low temperature.

It was a beautiful metropolis, Tokyo. Even at night, it was flooded with artificial lights of every color.

This was a bulwark of civilization; a triumphant declaration by humanity: "we are the rulers of this world".

But Takato wondered…was this really the reason he was fighting? For the sake of this city? For the sake of the humans who inhabited it?

…probably not. He was nowhere near that selfless.

The other one wanted to land quietly, but Takato still caught the sound of large clawed feet touching the concrete floor a distance behind him. He smiled good-naturedly.

"I knew you'd find me here, even if I didn't tell you anything."

Reaching for his deck of cards, he began to pull out card after card, until he had ten, returning the rest to the deck holder strapped to his left side.

The other one waited patiently for Takato to complete his preparations.

"Card Slash."

"Defense Plug-In F."

"High Speed Plug-H."

"Strength Plug-In W."

"Offense Plug-In A."

He looked at the next two cards. He did not really need them, other than for the sake of keeping appearances. At least they were both Virus-types, so the burden to his body would not be significant. Carrying the effect of six cards simultaneously was not easy.

"Beelzebumon."

"Dukemon, Crimson Mode."

There were still four more cards in his hand, but Takato placed three of them in his pants' left pocket. He would save them for later. As for the fourth one…

"This…will attract a lot of attention," he muttered to himself. After releasing a deep sigh, he finally turned his head away from the bright cityscape to face the other one on the rooftop.

"I ask you for the last time: are you sure you want to do this?"

Cyberdramon gave no answer, but Takato could clearly see the way his muscular body vibrated impatiently, and he thus realized there was really no turning back for them. The Cyborg Digimon would attack him in a matter of seconds, whether he wanted to or not.

"Very well," Takato acquiesced. "Card Slash. Dark Area."

* * *

It was not the usual beeping that disturbed Makino Ruki while she dried her hair after her late night bath. It was not the usual "Realized Digimon" alarm.

Her Digivice had seemingly gone out of control, disturbing the house's peace and quiet with a sound not unlike a blaring claxon's. Triggering the radar function, she stared at the arrow pointing in the direction of whatever threat demanded such a response from the device.

"This…Hypnos's that way, isn't it?"

On cue, her mobile phone rang.

A minute later, she was fully dressed to go and ready to move. A Digital Field had covered the top of the Metropolitan Government Building. The Hypnos systems were not ready yet, and thus they could not send a probe inside.

"Renamon!"

…no Renamon.

"Huh?"

Checking on her radar one more time, Ruki learned that her Digimon partner was not even close to her at the moment, but she could guess she had also noticed the Digital Field and was on her way there.

"So running it is…"

Or was it, really?

Takato did not need to run, did he?

Smirking to herself, she turned to her card collection instead of leaving her home. Out of a corner of her eye she noticed her family watching her from the entrance to her bedroom, obviously roused by the Digivice's boisterous alarm.

"Grandma, can you turn your computer on, please? I'm gonna need it," Ruki requested while she dug around for her Digital Gate card.

* * *

Cyberdramon looked around, at the grim shades of grey that made the world around him.

This was, undoubtedly, the dreaded Dark Area of the Digital World. This feeling of bleakness and weariness, itself covered by the mantle of a subtle and invisible threat all around him, it was undeniable and in a way very familiar. The Perfect Digimon truly felt like he would be swarmed by countless hungry Digimon any second now.

It was a very unsettling stage but, in a way, awfully appropriate as well. The normally gentle sound of waves hitting shore was this time a warning of unknown dangers from the distant depths.

He would have expected a human to be a nervous wreck when struck by this unsettling feeling. He would not say Takato was doing fine—the boy's eyes warily scanned the grey beach, obvious aware of the threat this place represented—but that was still miles better from his expectations. Then again, he had known for a while already that this boy was strong like his own Tamer.

"I hope you don't mind this, Cyberdramon," Takato explained himself. "But you know we really can't fight in the city."

The Digimon only nodded. He was more worried about the fact Takato could actually open a Gate to the Dark Area just by slashing a card. Could Ryo do that as well?

"You should get started. Things will get nasty when the others make it here."

Cyberdramon froze.

He…he had not noticed a third person at all!

Takato shot an exasperated look at the other person on the otherwise empty beach.

"And what are **you **doing here?"

Calmly seated atop a large rock half buried in the grey sands, Lucemon crossed his legs and chuckled.

"I wanted to see you, of course."

Takato made a disgusted face. "Whatever."

The angel-like Digimon smiled tenderly.

"Really, you want to be done quickly; you're already attracting attention, and when word gets to Barbamon…"

Takato dismissed the angel with a hand gesture and turned his full attention to Akiyama Ryo's partner.

"Very well. Shall we get started, Cyberdramon?"

The Perfect Digimon trembled. It was…a strange feeling.

Takato's posture had not changed. His voice still remained amiable and outgoing. However, Cyberdramon knew the boy was ready to fight him.

It was here! It was finally here; the fight he had been waiting so long for!

Could this human possibly be the opponent he had been looking for all this time?

Probably not.

But he had been looking forward to this nonetheless.

Even if Matsuda Takato was not the supreme fighter, he would give him a good time.

Takato frowned when a quiet growl leaked out of Cyberdramon's gritted teeth…and took a reflexive step back when the cybernetic dragon roared in blood-thirsty glee.

"Now **that** will attract a lot of attention," Lucemon commented with a giggle.

No longer startled by the roar, Takato allowed himself to chuckle.

"Yes, yes! This is all about having fun, isn't it? Then, let me try a few ideas I've come up with!"

Takato's face contorted in a disturbing, battle-frenzied smirk.

"Do not disappoint me, Cyberdramon!"

Stretching his hands forward, Takato seized the twin Berenjena shotguns which appeared out of thin air before him.

"Hmm…" Lucemon muttered approvingly. This would be interesting.

Cyberdramon roared one more time, and the battle was on.

Takato only managed to push the triggers of his rifles once before Cyberdramon was right on him, having obviously dodged the bullets, maybe even before they were actually fired.

"_**Cyber Nail!"**_

The human boy ducked, not wasting a moment to gape at the dune raised behind him by the clawed hand slicing the air over his head. He just aimed his guns upwards and shot. However, Cyberdramon was smart enough to see that coming and **flickered**, standing behind Takato an instant later.

Takato turned a quarter of a circle counterclockwise; barely enough to catch the falling claw on his left-hand weapon. He then slid his other gun through the space between his left shoulder and the nape of his neck.

Cyberdramon flickered a second time, and a bullet broke through the space he had been standing on. Takato's eyes widened in alarm—there was no time to move his arms all the way—

"Guh!" the boy grunted when Cyberdramon's claws struck his right side and threw him all the way until his body struck the slope of the small elevation separating the beach of grey sands from the dark foliage beyond. Takato had no time to moan in pain; the moment his body struck solid ground, he shifted his body to face his opponent—as expected, Cyberdramon had not hesitated to follow after him.

Takato barely managed to roll to the side, and Cyberdramon's Cyber Nail struck only ground. Bullets shot out of the Berenjena in Takato's right hand as he got back on his feet, and Cyberdramon jumped backwards before they could strike his left flank.

The frenzy of battle came to an awkward pause, and the two opponents stared at each other.

"…guns are not your weapon, Matsuda Takato."

The boy blinked, not really expecting a comment of such nature.

"That…buh!"

He found himself chuckling in spite of the circumstances and, while making a defeated expression, he dropped the two identical shotguns, which dispersed into loose data the moment they struck the grey sand.

"Fair enough."

In his hands, two identical copies of the sword, **Blutgang**, came into being.

Cyberdramon's mouth stretched in a strange manner—was he grinning?

"Are your claws sharper than mine, Matsuda Takato!"

While grinning viciously, the boy assumed an aggressive stance: open arms, blades pointing forward, legs wide, low center of gravity, left foot ready to begin a sprint. There was absolutely no defensive component to his posture; it was the stance of one who will resort to anything and accept any risk to defeat his opponent.

"Only one way to find out!"

Takato became a dervish: a dancing avatar of bladed death driven by superhuman speed and strength. Every single time his twin blades split the air, the resulting vacuum was quickly refilled, and the resulting sounds filled Cyberdramon's ears as the most unsubtle warning they were.

It was particularly difficult for the Perfect Digimon for a very simple reason: taking advantage of the difference in sizes between the two, Takato kept his strikes low, mostly aiming under Cyberdramon's knees, plus the occasional attempt to surprise the Digimon with a strike to his waist level.

The sacred swords cut the air, and sometimes Cyberdramon parried with his claws, and his arm trembled whenever he did so. Even worse, the directional change caused by the impact did not seem to have the slightest effect on the boy's pace, and Cyberdramon understood Takato was "simply" correcting his vectors of attack immediately after a parry.

"Uhu…uhuhu…ha…haha, hahahahahahaha!"

A human!

Cyberdramon did not care about the power Takato wielded; what mattered was that a human was fighting him to such an extent!

That time, back in the Digital World, it was not an odd dream, or a figment of his imagination!

Takato was not very happy to learn that Cyberdramon could still afford to bark like a maniac while defending against his onslaught, but that was not the reason he did not join in the laughter.

He could not stop.

He could not rest.

If he faltered in his assault, if only for a moment, he did not know if he would be able to restore his furious pace.

"Not yet!" Cyberdramon roared. Blades struck claws, and sand flew all around them, blown away by the shockwaves unleashed by the parried attacks. "Not yet, Matsuda Takato!"

The boy gritted his teeth. He knew he should not be surprised—he had fought Cyberdramon once before, after all—, but this was simply amazing!

Takato knew Cyberdramon was very strong, even for a Perfect, but for Ryo's partner to be this fast…

…sure, Cyberdramon only had to move his arms while he had to use his entire body in his attacks, but still…

He vaguely wondered which among Cyberdramon and Astamon was the faster one…

To understand Takato's combat ability, two points must be evaluated. First, the physical prowess needed to engage in combat with Digital Monsters.

Takato discovered Card Self-Enhancement about a year earlier. It was precisely this discovery which gave him the confidence boost he needed to make the solo trip to the Digital World. And then, it was this trip which gave him the chance—more like forced him, really—to discover just how far he could take this power. On that trip, he took not only the basic set of Program cards he had already learned how to use, but also the strongest Digimon cards in his collection. He was fortunate to have picked some really useful cards back then; otherwise he would have probably met his end fighting the Royal Knights and the Black Empire.

If anybody asked and he was willing to answer, Takato would say he reached the utmost limit of Self-Enhancement in his fight with Omegamon of the Royal Knights.

The cards themselves had no theoretical limit to the boost they could grant. Indeed, they granted him an incredible power, but there was not such a convenient thing as infinite power in this world. Even if he used Defense Plug-In to toughen up his body, pumping as much as he could into that effect, demanding an equivalent output from the other Plug-In cards harmed him far more than the Defense card could protect him. The more power he demanded from the cards, the longer his convalescence after their effects expired.

Takato could not afford to be reduced to a bed-ridden wreck every single time he used the full Self-Enhancement suite. There were already many ways Lucemon could crush him, he did not need to offer the fallen angel another one. He had no way to know when the Avatar of Pride would decide to put aside his capital sin, if only for a moment.

As the latest rounds had shown, with the complete Plug-In suite, Digimon below Perfect level proved inferior to him—he would never forgive himself for the mix-up of cards he had taken with him on his first day of school. Furthermore, with "Archer Mode" he could even defeat most Perfect-level Digimon as well, and the boost he got in "Golden Mode" allowed him to match Ultimates in close combat and **survive **Omegamon.

On a side note, he would probably beat Cyberdramon if he used Golden Mode, but there was no way he was revealing that card in a spar of all things, especially not with Lucemon watching just some yards away.

In any case, by this point in time, Takato had pretty much mastered the use of the Digimon Cards on himself.

The second aspect to be considered, then, is the combat skill. Even if he can match the physical prowess of Digimon, that does not automatically imply he can fight one-on-one with them.

Unfortunately, his very human nature got in the way.

The maximum tolerable output granted by Self-Enhancement far surpassed the physical limits of the human body. However, every single aspect of human anatomy and physiology conspired against allowing him to do such a thing.

In their search for rationality, identity and intellect, humans have gained many things—concepts unknown to every other creature in our world.

Like resignation, for example.

Animals under threat will fight back; if they cannot fight back, they will attempt to escape; animals struggle until the very last second of their lives. Only humans can and will give up in the face of overwhelming adversity.

Furthermore, the establishment of human society has labeled combat as something improper. In a stable society, there should be no reason for the average man to engage in a fight. Countries train and educate a specific group among their number to partake in combat when a need for combat arises, sparing the vast majority of a country's denizens from having to put their lives at risk.

Takato thus knew that he would never match a Digimon in combat technique. Even the smallest Child Digimon was driven by instincts dulled in his non-violent human psyche. Digimon were creatures designed and shaped for the sake of combat, granted with all sorts of incredible powers and talents. They lived, and died, fighting each other. His opponents, the Seven Great Demon Lords, were among the most dangerous of Digimon: pinnacles of destructive power driven by a powerful sense of identity as given to them by the capital sins they embodied.

There was absolutely no way Takato would ever be able to fight "better" than the Maou. Even the thought reeked of pretentiousness—the way Cyberdramon successfully defended himself from his dervish-like frenzy clearly showed Perfects knew how to carry themselves throughout a fight better than he did. Thinking of improving his combat skill in the short term was a ludicrous idea.

So, how would Matsuda Takato compensate for his lack of "combat knowledge"?

All this and more Lucemon pondered as he quietly watched Takato's clash with Akiyama Ryo's Digimon partner.

The answer was simple: he didn't.

Lucemon smiled approvingly at his own thoughts. A distance away, Takato fell on one knee and tried a low horizontal cut, which Cyberdramon avoided by quickly flying backwards. With speed that simply should not be possible considering his kneeling position, Takato made a full clockwise turn standing as he did so, and then threw the sword in his right hand at the end of the turn.

In the time Cyberdranon took to swat the incoming blade out of the air, Takato summoned a replacement in his left hand and leapt high, switching his grip to stab the Perfect Digimon's shoulder blades. Cyberdramon caught both blades in his hands, and particles of data floated out of the spots were the twin Blutgang sliced the dragon's leather full-body armor.

After a roar, it became Cyberdramon's turn to spin, grabbing the swords tightly and Takato along with them, only letting go after three-quarters of a revolution and sending Takato flying back to the slope at the end of the beach shores.

Yes, Lucemon knew: Takato's answer was very simple, and most likely the only viable answer. That did not mean it was a **good** answer, though.

Takato, despite being The Biggest Dreamer—or maybe because of it—had his brain firmly entrenched in reality. He knew better than anyone that he could not gain "combat technique" quickly enough. While he could clash swords with Omegamon of the Royal Knights, he would never be able to wield a sword in the way Omegamon does. He had the "power" to fight Digimon, but he would never have the "skill".

Thus the only way to compensate for the lack of "technique" would be, of course, more "power".

That was Takato's "answer", what he so desperately sought: overwhelming power that would bring down every Digimon to their knees.

It was a commendable aim, and one Lucemon fully supported, but there was a very simple obstacle to that.

Matsuda Takato is still just a human, after all.

Stabbing the angled ground on both sides, Takato used his arms and his lower back to push his body upwards legs first, making a back-flip on the ground just before Cyberdramon's Cyber Nail could dig a hole through his chest. Due to the presence of a slope, Takato was not looming over Cyberdramon, who was on his knees.

Were Cyberdramon's eyes visible, they would have probably displayed the urgency he felt when a second pair of swords appeared right in front of him, scissoring his neck in a most intimidating manner. Fortunately, the time Takato needed to grab those swords and lop his head off was enough for Ryo's partner to lean backwards until his back was almost parallel to the ground.

Takato protected his right side with his arms just as Cyberdramon's powerful left leg struck, throwing Takato to the side and allowing the dragon to get back to an upright position.

Lucemon's meditations on Takato's limitations continued unabated.

His human opponent had long ago surpassed the limits of physical prowess thanks to the Digimon cards. Furthermore, Takato had already reached the limits of supernatural prowess as well. His body simply could not handle further enhancement; pumping the cards' effects further would only lead to self-destruction, and Defense Plug-In was not a cure-all panacea. Even if he tried to use a different power source like, for example, his Crest of Dreams, there was no changing that there was a limit to how much supernatural power his body could handle. This limit could not be changed or removed; it was as much part of his humanity as his 23 chromosome pairs.

"You can't become any stronger like this, Takato…" Lucemon mused with a subtle smirk. "So…what are you going to do…?"

Of course, beyond the "Golden Mode" Lucemon still did not know of, there were also those two cards—"Demon" and "Lucemon".

The effects of those cards on Takato were, to Lucemon, most fascinating.

_Is that how you intend to fight the Maou, Takato? With those cards?_

The child-like leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords licked his lips in delighted anticipation.

"Do it, Takato. Accept that power…"

A shockwave ruffled his golden hair and pristine angelic wings when Takato's blades once again met Cyberdramon's Cyber Nail attack.

"…and become mine."

* * *

Making not a sound, Renamon landed on the rooftop of the Metropolitan Government Building.

The cold, windy and empty rooftop of the Metropolitan Government Building.

She had felt the emergence of a Digital Field; she had seen the cloud of grey fog enveloping the top floors of the tall building. However, it had disappeared almost as quickly as it emerged, and upon her arrival it was as if nothing at all had happened.

Where was the Digimon? Her eyes were attentive; if a Digimon had stepped out of the dome of fog, she would have seen it.

"Matsuda Takato is not at his home…" she mused to herself. "What could this mean…?"

She remained there, alone, for almost five minutes. She knew that at least one of the Tamers would show up sooner or later. The wait, however, showed her just how painfully slow they were to act.

Five minutes. Just how much can a rampaging Digimon destroy in five minutes?

When the door to the rooftop opened with a loud bang, the one who showed up was, admittedly, the last person she expected.

"…Ruki," she greeted, not really hiding a slight tinge of surprise in her tone. Acquainted with her partner and Digimon friend as she was, Ruki caught the unspoken question in Renamon's voice.

"Digital Gate."

"…ah."

No more was needed. After all, Renamon had already experienced traveling via computer.

"There's nothing here," Ruki stated the obvious.

"The Field disappeared seconds after it first emerged, long before I made it here," the Digimon explained. "No signs of a Realized Digimon."

"…well that's weird," Ruki commented. "Have you seen Akiyama's partner?"

"I'm…afraid not. May I ask…?"

"Got a call from the jerk while I was looking for this card," the girl Tamer explained. "Seems like he cannot track Cyberdramon with his Arc, and the last signal he got came from roughly this direction."

"Cyberdramon…and Matsuda Takato…"

"Huh? What's up with Takato?"

Renamon frowned, as sparks of memories began to assemble together likes pieces of a puzzle. Scenes involving the two and words exchanged amongst themselves, in early February, in early March…

…a wild festival of violence in the Digital World about nine months earlier, featuring the boy and the cybernetic dragon…

_They could be…but, where?_

* * *

It was almost funny how the circumstances had changed. Of course, they were in grave danger, true, but there was this…merriness to the whole situation Takato could not help but notice.

Sparks flew where Cyberdramon's claws met Takato's blades, and the two relentless fighters challenged each other with identical grins, bursting with passion and deranged bloodlust.

Cyberdramon pushed Takato right arm upwards, and the sword in that hand escaped from his grip and flew aimlessly away. Unhesitatingly, the boy created a replacement immediately and brought it down to impale the dragon's left foot. It was that same foot, however, which shot up and struck Takato's left armpit.

"Gah-aagh!" Takato cried throatily as he feared his humerus would slip off the joint.

This was it! Cyberdramon had finally created the opening for a decisive strike!

"_**Cyber Nail—!"**_

A wall of swords.

Upon a sweeping motion of Takato's left hand, a veritable wall of swords had come into existence between him and Cyberdramon, receiving the attack in his stead.

Only Takato's right arm remained visible, poking out of the edge of the wall of blades and, in his hand, suddenly, Beelzebumon's weapon!

The bullets struck only an afterimage, and the real Cyberdramon had stepped around the wall of swords, which burst into data once their role had been fulfilled. The Perfect was poised to strike, but Takato's left was already raised high, sword in hand and a ready to slash downwards.

While Takato's Blutgang dug a ten-yards-long trench in the sand, Lucemon idly watched the approaching horde. They had been close for a while already, some of them intimidated by the notable power of the two combatants, some of them intrigued by the unusual sight of a human and a Digimon going at each other with such intensity. And, of course, there was also his presence as the lone audience of this fight. His pitiful minions were probably wondering whether attacking would draw his ire or his approval.

In the end, however, the many residents of the Dark Area could not avoid their very nature, and cautiously approached the battlefield from every direction, their slow approach contrasting with their eagerness for their data.

"They're almost here, Takato~" the angel mirthfully spoke, his voice far too quiet for Takato to actually catch it.

Of course, the sheer amount of enemies surrounding them from all sides, sky and sea included, was too obvious to be ignored. Sword and claws clashed one more time, the momentum throwing both fighters backwards, skirting along the sand. As if cued by the pause in their combat, the countless Dark Area Digimon, a swarm of bodies bumping against each other, rushed towards the two, discarding all powers in a mentality not unlike that of a swarm of locusts.

"…you want to stop here, Cyberdramon?" Takato inquired, and he only got a growl in response. "Yeah, thought so."

After dropping the gun he had been using, Takato gripped his lone remaining sword with both hands.

"You better watch out, then!"

Cyberdramon…snorted.

"Feh…heheheh…waha…hahaha…!"

With a laugh that grew into a ferocious war cry, the Cyborg Digimon leapt, not at the approaching horde, but at the one he had acknowledged as his worthy enemy that evening. In the same way, Takato lunged at the armored Dragon Man Digimon, readying the most powerful attack he could conceive at this power level.

"_**Erase…!**_"

"_**Invincible…!**_"

Lucemon perked up at that. "Wha…?"

"_**CLAAAAAAW!"**_

"_**SWOOOORRRRD!"**_

The holy sword's slash, bursting with power, disrupted the super-oscillatory waves released by Cyberdramon's attack and blew them away everywhere, wreaking havoc amongst the incoming numbers. While the point where the two rivals clashed became a miniature star, explosions and screams littered the beach of grey sands.

Lucemon had to turn his gaze away, not from the light, but from the clouds of sand lifted by the many shockwaves rocking the land.

"This…how…it can't, it simply cannot be…!"

The angel's amusement was rapidly dwindling.

"How can you use that technique, Matsuda Takato!"

Within the eye of the storm, Cyberdramon and Takato traced a circle as they faced each other, driven by their not-exactly-straight vectors of attack. When they had almost switched positions, they let go of each other and simultaneously turned their backs to each other as well.

Cyberdramon's clawed right hand found the head of a black Galgomon and ripped through it like it was made of jelly. Takato threw his sword like a javelin, and it pierced cleanly through the head of a DarkLizarmon. Just as quickly, the two made a second half-turn and Cyberdramon's vicious claw swipe split the air where Takato's head should have been had he not dropped his body low, leaning his torso forwards while bending his left leg and stretching the right leg behind him. Two new copies of Blutgang where in his hands, ready to slice through the cybernetic dragon's legs.

Ryo's partner leapt forwards and over Takato's head to dodge the boy's scissor cut, and the traveling cutting wave still managed to split a pair of Gotsumon in halves. Very quickly, Takato made an X with his twin swords on his upper back, where they met Cyberdramon's claw attack while in mid-flight.

The dragon man touched ground with a low posture, almost crouching, and immediately lunged forward.

"_**Erase Claw!"**_

His strongest attack made quick work of a cluster of Gesomon emerging from the sea and parted the waters as far as twenty-five yards away, creating an impressive circular islet of wet sand in the midst of the water.

Takato leapt forward as well, spinning like mad and forcing the surrounding Digimon to take their distance or meet bladed death.

"Lucemon!" the boy suddenly called out, actually startling the rather tense angel Digimon.

"Wha-what!" the twelve-winged angel spat for the sake of sounding rude.

"Hello? The Gate, if you would be so kind!"

Lucemon blinked once, then once more…

"…ah. Sure," he uttered, and then caught himself. "Wa-wait! Do-Do—don't tell me what to do, stupid Gogglehead!"

"I'm not taking that crap from you right now, stupid angel! The Gate!"

The angel's clear blue eyes widened for a moment, but then quickly narrowed into an odd expression equal parts anger, pride and mirth.

"It seems a reminder of your position is in order once again, my boy…"

Even as he muttered those words, however, data began to coalesce in front of him, shaping itself into Takato's and Cyberdramon's gateway back home.

"Alright." Takato nodded to himself. "Item: Berenjena—"

He had to quickly duck before Cyberdramon's clawed hand ripped his head off his shoulders from behind. After responding with a terrifying mule kick to the Perfect Digimon's crotch that sent him flying back to the water, Takato created two copies of Beelzebumon's weapon to deal with the enemy Digimon crawling a little too close. A distance away, some decided to at last use a special technique, and pandemonium ensued. With the swarm of hungry Dark Area Digimon as packed together as it was, it was impossible not to hit someone.

In an instant, Takato found himself in the middle of an insane free-for-all.

Dropping to one knee and shooting whoever got too close, Takato worked on a new weapon.

"Maximize explosive output…minimize number of shots…extend cannon length to compensate for additional power…"

When he decided he had a good glimpse of what he wanted in his mind, he willed that image to become reality with the power of his Crest.

"Come, my new Berenjena!"

With a rather grandiose sweeping gesture, a ring of guns came into existence around the boy. With their longer double-tubes, they looked more like really scary rifles. The muzzles struck the ground and the weapons stood like black stakes on the bleak-colored sand.

"Cyberdramon!"

The dragon man turned his attention away from the Gazimon he was stepping on to see the foreboding twin mouths of a black rifle aimed his way.

Takato pushed the trigger, and it was like cannon fire from the time of the Renaissance. All other sound was deafened by that horrendous sound like the roar of a wounded and furious dragon.

The boy's left shoulder jerked a little. Were it not for the Strength and Defense Plug-Ins, that limb would have been ripped off its socket and blown away.

Cyberdramon knew trouble when he saw it, and he had moved out of the way even before the doom rifle was fired. Undisturbed by the Cyborg Digimon's body, the twin bullets were allowed to fly four more yards before striking a most unfortunate Octomon. However, the destructive power of that gun was such that it would not be sated by claiming the life of a single Digimon. Instead, the ensuing explosion unraveled the poor fools standing within two yards of the primary victim. Multiple Tsukaimon, Candmon and Bakemon ceased to be, as well as one Sorcerymon.

Takato's left hand blurred and a Stingmon was knocked off the air by the butt of the rifle. His free hand reached for another of the weapons sticking out of the sand, this time shooting in the direction of the rapidly forming Gate.

"Watch where you point that thing at, Takato!" Lucemon complained, only to be responded by an undoubtedly closer explosion.

"I'll get you for that, stupid Gogglehead!"

Takato ignored the fallen angel's shouting, instead focusing on blasting entire swaths of small Digimon away from him and then wielding the empty rifles as clubs before dropping them and picking a new pair. He calmly side-stepped a cocky BlackTailmon who went at him with his claws, pinning him to the sand with the rear end of the rifle in his right hand. His left hand pushed a trigger, and a Raremon creeping on Cyberdramon from behind was obliterated—not that Ryo's partner needed the help; the ensuing explosion also blew him away from Takato.

After that, the boy turned counterclockwise, grabbed a new rifle with his right hand mid-turn and released the hold he had on the prone BlackTailmon to kick the feline away and blasting him—and those lying around him—to oblivion in the middle of his parabolic flight.

"The Gate, Cyberdramon! Get in the Gate; it's time to go home!"

It was an amazing thing, the **Gate** **of Deadly Sins**.

Horrendous, true, but undeniably amazing. A gargantuan thing of bone and Chrome Digizoid, laced with red tracings resembling both circuit board paths and blood vessels and grafted with the seven Crests of Vice.

The boundary between the Digital World and the world of humans was tightly sealed, and it was likely only the "God" of the Digital World had the power to reopen it. In the same way, the Dark Area was isolated from the Digital World by virtue of its status as Digimon purgatory and the prison for the Seven Great Demon Lords and other fearsome Digital Monsters.

What about the Dark Area and the world of humans, then? How sealed was that particular boundary?

As Lucemon had discovered some twelve (Earth) years ago, the boundary was strong, very strong. But it was not perfect. In the same way the Digital World was connected to the human's information networks, it was inevitable that some of those connections touched the edges of the Dark Area, especially considering the sheer amount of discarded junk and forgotten waste humans created.

Lilithmon had once said that, while collecting all the Internet's porn would probably make her an existence superior to "God" itself, it was just as likely to make her explode in the end.

Back on topic.

What Lucemon had done was move those little forgotten data traces, spreading them across the boundary so that they would not merge and create larger clumps that may draw unwanted attention. He kept track of these miserly traces, made sure that nobody else found them and, when he needed to, used them to fuel his Crest of Pride for the creation of solid passages into the world of humans.

**Each and every Digimon in the Dark Area, from the smallest Child to the other Maou, made it to the world of humans only by Lucemon's choice.**

Takato could use the card, Dark Area, to step into the Maou's realm. However, he had no means to make the return trip.

**The Gate of Deadly Sins is the only known way to travel from the Dark Area to the world of humans.**

**The Gate of Deadly Sins cannot be used to travel from the Dark Area to the rest of the Digital World.**

**Only Digimon with "Lucemon" in their name can create the Gate of Deadly Sins.**

Cyberdramon roared and lunged at Takato. The former Tamer parried the claws with a bullet-empty rifle and attempted to strike at the tall Digimon's with the weapon in his other hand. Cyberdramon caught the double-barreled weapon and pointed it away, where the released gunfire left a hole where a trio of Gokimon had once been.

"It was just you and me here, having some good hot-blooded fun," Takato declared with a calm, stern stone. "Got it?"

The dragon man looked down at the boy for a moment, before grunting in assent and speeding his way to the eerie-looking Gate and the twelve-winged angel standing next to it.

"Thank you; come again~"

Cyberdramon would have raised an eyebrow if he had visible eyebrows to rise.

This was, undoubtedly, Lucemon of the Maou. There was no Digimon who had not heard this name.

Lucemon of Pride and Matsuda Takato…

It appeared to Cyberdramon that he had a lot to think about.

A distance away, Takato smashed an Evilmon's head like a watermelon in summer. Noticing Cyberdramon was not present anymore; he grinned and nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, time to make my exit, then!"

Two new rifles appeared in his hands, and the goggle-clad boy used them to open a clear path between himself and the tall Gate.

Lucemon yawned.

"Oops, my bad," he said to no one, covering his partly opened lips demurely.

Throwing the empty rifles to the faces of two unfortunate Nanimon, Takato dashed over to the pathway back home…

A beautiful child, golden and white, stood in front of the door of sin, wearing a falsely warm smile.

"Going somewhere, Takato-kun?"

Next thing Takato knew, he was flying away from the shore and into the deep dark ocean, feeling as if somebody had dug a hole in his gut.

_What…this…didn't even—_

Time seemingly came to a standstill just mere feet before his back struck the cold and foreboding waters.

Lucemon was there, standing on the sea just besides the spot where Takato's neck would meet the dark-colored sea.

"New round, start~"

Had Takato paid closer attention, he would have heard the heart mark at the end of that charmingly-whispered sentence.

Splash.

* * *

Ruki, Jenrya, Rapidmon, and the temporarily partner-less Akiyama Ryo looked up when fog began to gather out of nowhere once more.

Rapidmon and his Tamer had arrived by virtue of the Perfect Digimon's great flight speed. Once more, the late hour was used as the reason not to allow Shaochung to go with her brother. Ryo had arrived to the Metropolitan Government Building following Cyberdramon's lost trace.

"Wha…"

There was still no trace of whatever Digimon that came out of the first Field—no explosions on the streets, no wanton destruction, no anything.

"What's going on in here?" Ruki muttered. The two boys remained quiet, but cautiously made it to the edge of the rooftop, so that whatever Digimon that emerged did not do so in their midst.

"Rapidmon…"

"Rockets loaded and ready to go, partner."

Ryo raised an eyebrow when the two younger Tamers put on colored glasses.

"Does that even help, or do you just do it to look cool?"

Jenrya actually blushed at that, and Rapidmon snickered.

Ruki rolled her violet eyes. "Shut your mouth, Akiyama. It's coming."

Indeed, it was there. Whatever it was, it made heavy steps as it walked…in their direction?

The Legendary Tamer frowned. His D-Arc…

"Cyberdramon."

The tall Cyborg Digimon emerged from the deep fog, standing as proud and menacing as ever before the Tamers. After acknowledging Ryo's call with a nod, the dragon man stood a step behind his Tamer, staring at the center of the heliport as if joining the wait for a Realized wild Digimon.

After five long seconds of the Tamers staring at the dragon, it became obvious he did not intend to say anything.

"Hello?" a bitter-sounding Ruki began, then. "An explanation if you don't mind? Maybe an apology? Anything?"

Cyberdramon's attention fell on the girl, his covered face apparently fixated on her face for several seconds before he finally spoke.

"…I am sorry," he said, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic.

Ruki glared.

"Akiyama," she said, her eyes never leaving Cyberdramon. "I don't like your partner very much."

Ryo held the urge to snicker at that. Instead, he looked up at his partner as well.

"You…were the one who Realized, Cyberdramon."

It was not a question. Jenrya nodded, having figured as much as well.

Cyberdramon thought about that. It did not seem wise to say he had been in the Dark Area.

"I…am not sure I was in the Digital World," he spoke cautiously, measuring his words while covering them in a veil of disinterest.

He said nothing more. He only waited.

The Digital Field did not dissipate, so the Tamers waited as well.

* * *

The chaotic melee at the beach's shore had come to a halt the moment Lucemon entered the fray. In what seemed like an instant, the greatest of Angel Digimon had blasted the human all the way into the deep ocean and reached his falling figure to, apparently, deal the finishing blow.

Another instant later, Lucemon appeared in front of the Gate of Deadly Sins once more, his face an expressionless mask.

He looked around, at the many Digimon attracted by Takato's and Cyberdramon's fight, and they all unconsciously took a step back.

His eyes promised the most horrifying death a Digimon could inflict on another.

"…scram."

And scram they did.

Without hesitation, each and every single Digimon present escaped as fast as possible.

The human had become Lucemon's prey. There was nothing else for them in that place but their annihilation.

Only the small group from _**Sororité Salace**_, which had stayed out of the melee in the first place, stayed a safe distance away to watch the developments, their curiosity stronger than their self-preservation instincts, apparently.

Gasping for air, Takato emerged from the black ocean coughing salty water and blinking madly to recover his sight hampered by the liquid intrusion.

"What the hell!" he shouted towards the winged figure calmly standing on the shore. "What the hell's the deal with you, Lucemon!"

Once again, it was merely an instant before Lucemon was floating over the ocean, just in front of Takato's mostly submerged form. Strangely enough, he was floating upside down, so that their faces were almost at the same level.

"My deal?" he responded calmly, wearing a slightly disturbing smile. "Takato, my dear opponent, just what have I been after all these years?"

When the angel's face loomed well within Takato's private space, the boy hurriedly swam backwards and away.

"I. Want. You," Lucemon declared in a voice dangerous and mystifyingly alluring. "And you were kind enough to come all the way here…I would be stupid not to pass up this chance…"

Before Takato could react in any way, an invisible force pulled him up and out of the water. Lucemon inverted his body so that it floated upright, and the two were then facing each other inches above the Dark Ocean's waters.

The boy flinched in discomfort when the angel's right hand fell on his left cheek, stroking it gently.

"As much as I enjoy our encounters in the game room, this is just so much more…satisfying."

Lucemon leaned closer to the young human, until their chests were almost touching. It was strange: in that bleak world, the child-like angel was the only source of warmth for Takato's soaked body.

"So much more…" Lucemon continued in a whisper. "…intimate."

"Get away from me, stupid creepy ang—GUH!"

Takato did not see Lucemon moving past him to deliver a kick to the very center of his back. The boy's face struck the sea and skidded across the sandy bottom almost all the way back to shore.

He had turned around to face up when Lucemon's feet fell on his chest and pinned him to the shallow bottom of the beach. Immediately, Takato began to squirm, his empty lungs demanding sustenance. However, the moment his arms reached for Lucemon's legs, long stakes of light appeared out of nowhere and pinned Takato's hands to the sand. The boy howled in pain and water rushed into his airways.

Lucemon rolled his eyes at the sight of the boy undergoing asphyxiation.

"…you're drowning," he said matter-of-factly. "Stupid Gogglehead, have you forgotten where you are?"

Takato's body stiffened for a moment at that, but quickly relaxed, his expression settling into a cold glare.

"This is the Dark Area of the Digital World," Lucemon added. "If you don't want to, you don't need to breathe in here."

Takato's legs shot upwards, sliding around Lucemon's sides from the back and meeting on the center of the angel's partially bare chest.

"Oh my," he said.

A pile of water surged upwards when the back of Lucemon's head fell on the sea, the angel pushed down by Takato's superhuman leg power. However, a milky-white leg accompanied the splash of water, and then fell on Takato's face heel first.

Needless to say, an even larger surge of splashed water followed.

Some seconds later, Lucemon was calmly walking his way over to the Gate of Deadly Sins, his body perfectly dry. Takato, however, was just standing up from the same spot he had been kicked at. His rapidly-healing left hand covered the bottom half of his face. He was not bleeding; instead, data "dust" leaked out of the gaps between his fingers.

"So, you're not letting me go," Takato uttered darkly.

"Takato, my boy," Lucemon responded after a mild chuckle. "If I really did not want to let you go, I would simply destroy this Gate here, would I not?"

The boy trembled at the idea; certainly, without the Gate of Deadly Sins, he had no way to return to his home world. At least no way he wanted to use at the moment.

"That would truly drop your chances of returning to the world of humans to an astronomically low probability. Am I right?"

Lucemon giggled at whatever thought he had in his wicked mind.

"No, no, like I said, this is but another of our games, Takato. We could call it a "special round", even."

The fallen angel presented the gleaming open Gate of bone and metal.

"Your objective is to step into this Gate and back to your home world. My objective…well, it's the same I've been doing all this time."

Lucemon stretched his arms upwards as if having awakened from a very long sleep.

"I have not played this game in some time, Takato-kun," he admitted. "You will excuse me if I'm a little rusty."

Takato was not nearly as stupid as to take such words seriously. Lucemon was a monster amongst monsters, and the strongest Child Digimon in existence.

"So…" the angel concluded in a beseeching tone, clasping his fingers together in front of his face.

"…shall we play?"

A moment later, Takato was in the air just in front of Lucemon's face, Blutgang held high and ready to split the fallen angel in two. As long as Lucemon stepped aside, he could jump into the Gate—

"Oh, please," the Avatar of Pride mumbled as he caught the descending blade between two fingers of his left hand, just before the other hand struck Takato firmly on the solar plexus, blasting the boy back to the Dark Ocean.

"Berenjena!" Takato cried even as he bounced off the water surface, summoning the modified firearm to his right hand. His superhuman prowess allowed him to aim and fire the weapon one-handed even while bouncing like a skipping stone.

It mattered little, though, because Lucemon caught the bullet between the middle and index fingers of his right hand.

"Never been one for guns," Lucemon admitted. "Here you go."

Takato finally sinking came as a blessing, as it prevented the streaking bullet from striking his body. It exploded a fair distance behind him.

This time, Takato remembered he was in the Digital World, and thus even the properties of water were subjective. He rested his hand on the surface as if it were solid, and soon enough he was standing on the sea like a miracle-worker…or a ninja.

The twelve-winged angel nodded approvingly.

"So, are you coming, or should I fire my _**Grand Cross**_, hmm?"

Twin guns appeared in Takato's hands, and they were fired one after the other. The bullets this time struck a translucent barrier of golden radiance, and soon enough the angel's body was covered by a cloud of grey smoke released by the subsequent explosions. Takato reached the shore in a moment and leapt into the cloud, aiming to use the cover of smoke to leap over the fallen angel.

That plan met its end when Lucemon's hand closed around Takato's heel and brought him down on the sand.

"You're not getting away~" the angel merrily declared while the boy grunted at the pain on his back. That little angel was strong!

Takato had to quickly roll back before four spears of golden light pinned his body to the ground once more but, as he got back on his feet, he felt—he could not see, only **feel**—Lucemon sliding past him, stopping just two steps behind him.

And, like that, Takato fell on his knees, gasping as if his body had forgotten how to breathe. It was as if Lucemon had shoved his hand into Takato's body and churned his innards. It felt like his entrails were on fire!

"I didn't…see…"

"You did not see my attack, indeed," Lucemon completed. "I am sure you understand; my most precious toy."

Even as cold sweat gathered on his forehead and his body trembled, wracked by pain as it was, Takato turned his face to defiantly glare at the terrible angel.

"I'm not…afraid of you…"

Lucemon's eyes gleamed, as if enthused by the challenge.

"Then I'm not doing things right!"

Wham!

A back kick on the very end of his sternum sent Takato flying backwards, once again towards the sea. The flight this time was short, and Takato corrected himself mid-flight to land on his feet, summoning a sword to his left hand in the process.

As his feet touched the water, the sword came down upon the young-looking angel, who easily caught Takato's left wrist with his left hand, the right hand gently resting on Takato's chest.

Takato's body was rocked by countless beams of golden energy, his body shaking like he was experiencing a seizure. Once more, he fell to his knees, and then he cried when two stakes of light pierced those knees from behind, pinning his legs to the shallow bottom of the beach's shore. Lucemon slid around the kneeling boy, twisting his left arm until he released the sword.

When Takato made to create a new blade in his free hand, Lucemon ripped his left arm off his shoulder with a karate chop infused with golden radiance.

Takato screamed; a broken, wordless howl of mind-shattering pain. Lucemon stomped the back of his head, forcing Takato to fall face first on the wet sand, the salty water like acid eating away at the bloodied stump.

"You understand, don't you?" Lucemon insisted. "No matter how many cards you slash to strengthen yourself, it's useless."

Takato gasped and sobbed, and water promptly poured into his mouth, making him choke.

"Digimon have power. Humans do not," Lucemon continued. "This pitiful body of yours will never have the power to challenge the Maou."

"But, then again, this is not the limit of your power, is it, my boy?"

Gritting his teeth, Takato slammed his remaining hand on the sand at the bottom of the shallow water, grabbing a fistful of the moist grains. For a moment he considered throwing it at Lucemon's face, but he understood that would be pointless and pathetic.

Instead, he roared. Fury, terror and pain mixed in a single war cry from a broken hero.

Lucemon said nothing as the golden stakes holding Takato's legs broke apart and Takato flickered away from him. Some ten yards away, the boy gasped and panted heavily, while five concentric golden circles slowly rotated on the ground with his feet at the center.

**LEVEL: 888 SYSTEM: BEATRICE CODE: DREAMS**

**CAUTION! PARADISE LEVEL 9**

"Hmm…" Lucemon uttered at the sight of Takato's right arm sprouting like a salamander's tail.

The Gate of Deadly Sins stood just behind Takato. However, that mattered little under the obvious realization that Lucemon was faster than his High Speed Plug-In.

He needed to stop Lucemon's movements for a moment; to create a gap long enough for him to jump into the Gate.

That meant he needed to fight...somehow.

"More power…" he said softly.

Lucemon sighed at the sight of Takato's hands re-equipping themselves with identical swords.

"Pitiful child…look down, will you?"

Against his better judgment, Takato did just that. There was his fading golden crest…

There was a shadow. A strange shadow, abnormally dark for that place where bright ambient light was a precious commodity.

A huge shadow, shaped like an unholy cross centered under his feet.

"Wha—!"

He tried jumping aside but, of course, the oddly-shaped shadow followed along.

"_**Grand Cross.**_"

And the shadow poured white heavenly power—a cross-shaped pillar of radiance which consumed Takato's body and drowned it before splitting the bleak sky of the Dark Area.

"Ufufu~" Lucemon chuckled charmingly, closing his eyes to revel in the music of Takato's screams.

* * *

**CHAPTER 05 – To be continued  
**


	16. Chapter Five, Part III

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 05**

_**Tea Party of the Uninvited Guests (Part Three)  
**_

* * *

The Takato that survived the massive cross of sublime power was a shattered, useless thing. He fell flat on the sand, his ragged breath awkwardly sibilant, not unlike a hissing teapot. Skin had burned and melted on the underlying muscle and connective tissue, and the boy looked like something out of a bizarre science museum. Not a single hair remained on his charred scalp.

"Haaa…uaagh…" Meaningless sound which escaped the tortured young boy's mouth. At some point, Takato's eyeballs had exploded, and only disgusting ichors poured out of the blackened sockets.

The emblem of the Crest of Dreams emerged once more, triggering the most needed protocols for the restoration of Takato's body.

"How…that's…not…"

"Oh, I see, I see…" Lucemon merrily began a new monologue, calmly approaching the prone and incapacitated boy. "You must be wondering: 'how did he do that? _**Grand Cross **_does not work like that'."

His words were accompanied by overt, grandiloquent gestures.

"My dearly loved, yet oh so ignorant Takato, have you forgotten just why do I exist?"

The smiling angel crouched by Takato's head, looking down at the boy undergoing self-reconstruction with eyes that reflected the condescendence of a father about to explain the obvious to his ignorant child.

"The 'Luce' in Lucemon comes from the Italian word for 'Light'. My very existence and nature is a reference to the Christian figure of 'Lucifer'—a conception of early Roman Christian writers."

"Uugh…wha…" Takato moaned more than said. All over his body, muscle cells were being spun like thread and packed together into fibers while dead cell matter was purged.

"Did you really think I'm like most Digimon out there, limited to two specific techniques named in English for whatever reason?"

"Did you really think I, as the digital embodiment of one of the main characters of Christian mythology, in this time where you can find anything in the networks, would not have access to the secrets of two thousand years of Judeo-Christian mysticism?"

The angel stood back up, smirking.

"**The source is 'Theurgy'. The language is 'Hebrew'. The principle is 'Notarikon'.** It's not hard to convert the Hebrew word for 'cross' into 'shadow'." He shrugged. "Just like that, I can modify the nature of my signature technique. Really, you humans come with the most intriguing ideas for your 'magic'…"

"Ugh…" Takato complained. This was the first time he saw Lucemon doing anything resembling combat. It was good info…if only learning did not involve massive damage to his body.

"Ah, ah, a shame your deck must be powder now…oh, but wait!"

The symbol of the Crest of Pride gleamed in Lucemon's eyes for a moment, and two cards suddenly came into being in his right hand. He dropped them so they fell right before Takato's eyes.

"Why don't you use them, Takato?"

They were "Demon" and "Lucemon".

"The **'path' that was sealed to me**; and the **'different path' **you have unveiled. Either of them has the power to destroy me, Takato."

Takato's eyes narrowed. So that was what this was about, after all…

Lucemon was seemingly in no hurry to stop Takato from getting back on his feet. And it did take a while—the boy's legs were still weak and in process of reconstruction. Still, with trembling legs and patches of muscle still visible across the remade skin layers, Takato met Lucemon face-to-face.

He would not use those cards. If he did so, even if he actually killed Lucemon, he would then become food for the rest of the Dark Area's inhabitants.

"When I finally…beat you…Lucemon…" Takato responded in a weak, hoarse tone. "It will be…under my…own…conditions…!"

Takato's glare deepened at the sight of the damnable pride obvious on the angel's face.

"My pitiful, deluded boy…then again, that optimism that borders on arrogance is part of your charm~"

Wham!

An invisible punch to Takato's stomach sent him flying backwards, away from the Gate of Deadly Sins and crashing into the slope at the edge of the sand line. There is no real blood in the Digital World, but data still gushed out of Takato's mouth when his back struck the hard ground.

Lucemon had never moved. **He had definitely not moved.**

"Ha…How…?"

"**The source is the Kabbalah. The language is Hebrew. The principle is 'Chesed',**" Lucemon explained. "It is often interpreted loosely as 'kindness' or 'altruism'."

"Chesed is, at its core, **action without a 'cause'.** Literal interpretation of that definition allows me to create 'reaction without preceding action'. Like, for example, the effects of a punch without the need for actually punching you."

Takato's danger senses screamed at him, and he rolled just to the side in time to avoid another inexistent attack. The ground trembled and loose blades of gray grass floated idly for a moment, driven airborne by the invisible impact.

"Dance, my child."

How do you dodge the invisible, the inexistent?

You don't.

The only solution was to remain constantly in motion, never staying on the same spot, running and jumping madly while invisible hammers created towers of sand whenever they struck the ground. Still, Takato managed to create a gun and fired it at Lucemon's face. The angel, however, easily tilted his head away from the bullet's path and flickered to Takato's side.

The boy coughed when Lucemon's left fist actually struck his side, blasting him away yet again. He knew Lucemon was not physically powerful; this was the same supernatural power that fueled his ranged attacks.

"Revelation 12:3-4, Takato! **'****And there was seen another sign in heaven. And behold a great red dragon, having seven heads and ten horns and on his heads seven diadems. And his tail drew the third part of the stars of heaven and cast them to the earth'**!"

And, just like that, there were stars in the sky over the Dark Area. And they fell, like silver spears of heavenly power, raining upon Takato like divine punishment.

When the smoke cleared up, Takato still stood, his left hand clinging to a yellow shield rapidly breaking apart: WarGreymon's Brave Shield. His right hand held his D-Arc.

A single card was squeezed in the space between Takato's lips, and it became loose data upon being scanned.

"Hmm…so you can remake your cards as well…"

Naturally.

His deck was amongst the first things Takato learned how to recreate with the Crest of Dreams.

"Core Break Shot!"

Lucemon had to blink before the sand blown away from Takato entered his eyes.

"Haa…look at yourself, boy: you have so much power it's actually leaking out of your body."

"Core Break Shot!" was probably the strongest non-Digimon card in Takato's deck. It provided a huge boost to his power, at the cost of rendering him unable to use any other card for a period of time, usually around 24 hours. This card was the core of Takato's so-called "Berserker Mode"—an inappropriate name, since Takato did not lose his mind when using it.

However, having so much power made it hard for him to fight in any manner resembling tactics.

"So, this is the limit of your puny human body," Lucemon commented. "It's sad, isn't it…?"

Indeed, power poured out of Takato's body as golden radiance. It appeared to be simply an expanding aura of light, but closer examination would reveal it was in fact a cloud of glowing data particles.

Takato was taking deep breaths, allowing his restoration to come to an end and tempering his wracked nerves. Healing that would have taken almost a week in the real world was accomplished in minutes in the Digital World, where Takato was 100% data.

Lucemon's wings shook mildly, relieving themselves of sand grains which had ended up stuck in their feathers.

"Just because you've gained a little power doesn't mean you now have a chance—"

"Come, my strongest spear."

A beautiful, gleaming white double spear appeared floating horizontally, parallel to the ground. Takato reached for the long weapon with both hands, seizing the handle right on the middle of its length.

"**Gungnir**."

* * *

_I still remember clearly…the first time I wielded this spear._

_That time…I wasn't alone._

_Guilmon…_

The circumstances had changed so much since then. Back then, almost two years earlier, he was a Digimon Tamer. He had a real Digimon partner; a Digimon of his own creation…well, he had a little help in the construction process, but he still considered Guilmon his Digimon.

The idiot angel had reached from the Dark Area to the deepest, most remote area of the Digital World, where D-Reaper slumbered. He had not had to do much, only weaken the wall enough to allow the intelligent program to sense the existence of a vast Digital World around itself. That was sufficient to rouse it into activity.

D-Reaper…was harsh. For many reasons.

But, when he got his hands on Gungnir, there was only tranquility. The certainty that it was over, that everything would be alright.

In Takato's mind, Gungnir equaled power—overwhelming, unrivaled power. The power that ended all battles.

Power even Lucemon feared.

A blade of undeniable victory.

That feeling…was gone.

Obviously, the sacred spear would not make any difference against Lucemon. Even with the effect of "Core Break Shot!", he could not hope to match Lucemon's power. He was sure of that.

However…he had a plan.

He did not need to beat Lucemon. Not even hurt him.

He just needed to escape.

If it was that, he could do it.

With this spear.

* * *

Lucemon, for all his boasting and, well, pride, was an observant Digimon. The fact that he was looking down on Takato did not mean he was not paying attention to him.

He had noticed, then, that the boy had settled down. Both his mind and his body had returned to a stable state. His wounds were mostly healed and he was no longer perturbed by the difference in power.

…_he has a plan._

His eyes inevitably fell on the double spear, Gungnir. Takato having a new sharp weapon would not make any difference, but…

_No, it's not possible. Takato cannot possible use that technique._

But, had he not used _**Invincible Sword **_some time earlier?

_What are you planning, boy…?_

"Let us continue," he said.

A second later, he was floating just in front of Takato, but a mental alarm warned him of incoming danger.

He had to quickly backtrack one step before a second Gungnir emerging from the ground in front of Takato impaled his head from below. Takato immediately stepped around the vertical spear, swinging the weapon in his arms in a wide and ferocious downward arc. Lucemon was still faster, of course, and easily took a second step back to avoid the tip of the blade.

"It's too bulky, Takato," the angel noted. "It's not the kind of weapon you can wield easily with your small body—"

Gungnir split at the middle, becoming a set of twin broadswords in Takato's hands. The boy then spun, the same way he had against Cyberdramon; a dervish dance of gleaming white death. Lucemon took a few more steps back and Takato strangely threw the twin blades upwards at the end of his spin.

The Child Digimon then tried to pierce through Takato's body with his right hand, but a third Gungnir jumped out of the sand to his right like a hungry crocodile, and Lucemon went with the prudent choice and pulled back his arm. Takato then grabbed that same copy of the spear, split it and lashed at Lucemon with a cross slash.

Swords met barrier of golden radiance and sparks flew between the two opponents.

"I didn't know Gungnir could do that," Lucemon commented while his stretched hands maintained the barrier that protected him.

"It can't."

Of course, Berenjena was not the only weapon Takato could customize.

Soon enough, barrier defeated swords, which shattered into sparkling data particles. That was when Takato seized the original Gungnir he had created as the two swords were on their way down.

The golden aura of the excessive power Takato wielded thanks to his latest card flared vividly the moment his hands seized the blades, and Lucemon's eyes narrowed a little.

_Can't trust this barrier—_

With a war cry, Takato's arms swung down and the blades descended like the executioner's axe. They struck only sand, as Lucemon had taken to the air, but the trench they dug on the beach ground was fairly impressive.

Looking down at the boy on the ground, Lucemon frowned.

_Has he begun to see through my attacks, or am I just that predictable?_

He sighed.

_It matters not; I can just blast him from the sky—hmm?_

WarGreymon's Brave Shield.

A dozen copies of it.

All of them floating in the air around Lucemon, unmoving, in no apparent pattern.

After crouching low, Takato leapt mightily to the sky, obviously aiming to reach the lowest of those floating shields.

_What are you trying now—what the!_

The moment Takato's feet touched the floating yellow shield, his body flickered and a moment later he was aiming at Lucemon's left side. The faster Digimon received the attack with an energy barrier, preferring the safe solution to actually moving to dodge.

Lucemon's blue eyes met Takato's gold—they still glowed with the emblem of his Crest—, and they were surprised to find only confidence and determination.

"Do…Don't think so highly of yourself, boy!"

Before Lucemon could lash at him, however, Takato had leapt away.

_He's using the shields as bouncing platforms to remain airborne!_

Lucemon flew to his right just before Takato could bury one of his swords in the angel's back. Instead, the boy flew past and towards one of the shields.

"I still can see your movements, Takato!" Lucemon declared, stating that movement too fast for human perception was still within his capabilities. As he said that, he glared at the sky exactly above him, where the highest of the shields was located, and fired a golden lucent beam at the boy standing upside down on the shield's face.

A new Brave Shield appeared in front of Takato, receiving the golden beam straight on. At the same time, Takato bounced off this new shield's backside, changing his vector of attack after a few more shield jumps.

Once again, Takato's blades were met by Lucemon's golden barrier.

"This…" the angel growled. "…is a joke!"

This time, the barrier exploded into a gigantic ball of heavenly power, blasting Takato away and obliterating the floating shields. The young human, however, was mostly unhurt and simply created a new shield to stand on, stopping his flight some forty meters away from Lucemon.

Instead of making his way back to Lucemon, though, Takato created a series of shields leading further up in the air; a floating staircase of yellow shields. Jumping from shield to shield at superhuman speed, the boy quickly stood at least twice as high above the ground as Lucemon. Once up there, he combined his twin blades into the original double spear and spun it over his body a few times before switching his grip.

Lucemon frowned at Takato's golden aura flaring yet another time.

_He's holding it like a—_

"_**QUO!**_"

_Javelin!_

"I-Impossible!" Lucemon gasped out in most definitely not a trembling voice. "You can't—there's no way you could—!"

"_**VADIS!**_"

Lucemon flew like a bat out of hell.

Quo Vadis, Dukemon Crimson Mode's signature attack, is a Perfect Attack.

The only way to defend against Quo Vadis is by staying the fuck away from Quo Vadis.

The spear streaked the air like a falling lightning bolt, piercing the spot where Lucemon had just been hovering around before striking the beach's shore and unleashing a violent shockwave of wind gales and searing sand.

Lucemon saw all this from a safe (?) eighty meters away.

He saw the shockwave.

He saw the sand being strewn around everyone.

He saw Takato returning to ground level almost as quickly as his Gungnir and reaching the Gate of Deadly Sins.

What he did not see, however, was a colossal column of crimson light.

Had he been close enough, he would have caught Takato's snickering as he stepped through the gateway back to his world.

"Eh? Wha…?"

It took an unusually long three seconds for Lucemon to realize what had just happened.

**Matsuda Takato cannot use Quo Vadis.**

"Wha…no, wai…bweh?"

The greatest of Angel Digimon was utterly and completely flabbergasted.

It was actually kinda cute.

"Tha…wha…wha, wha, aaah…Ta, Ta, Taaaaaa…"

Only meaningless monosyllables escaped Lucemon's mouth as his face became redder and redder, tinted by, if not the most, one of the top 5 most embarrassing of his long existence.

In the end, as expected, he just exploded.

"**TAKATO, YOU IDIOT! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOOOOT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!**"

* * *

The group of Tamers and Digimon on the rooftop of the Metropolitan Government Building sharply looked up when digital fog began to gather around them one more time, clouding their sight.

"What now…?" Ruki muttered.

Ryo was paying more attention to his unusually calm partner. If a wild Digimon were in the way, wouldn't Cyberdramon looked a bit more…attentive? Excited? Cautious?

"…do you…know what's coming, Cyberdramon?" he found himself asking.

"…yes."

Jenrya and Ruki turned their gazes on the tall dragon man at those words. Renamon nodded.

"It is Matsuda Takato; am I wrong?"

"No. You are not wrong."

The fox Digimon nodded again. So she was right, after all.

"Wait, Takato?" Of course, that ambiguous exchange did not help Ruki much. Fortunately, her partner was willing to explain things.

"Cyberdramon and Matsuda Takato were fighting to resolve Cyberdramon's…battle lust."

There was, Renamon noted, a strange **shift** in her Tamer's pupils. For a moment there, an odd shadow covered them, and their violet hue lost its luster.

It was only a matter of an instant, though. She could have imagined it, for all she knew.

Jenrya sighed and face-palmed for some reason. Just as mysteriously, Rapidmon behind him began to snicker.

"…really," Ryo muttered in an odd tone, half-amused, half-worried. "How was it?"

The Cyborg Digimon remained silent for a few seconds.

"…interesting."

Any further attempt at getting anything out of the dragon man was halted by the newcomer's voice emerging before he could be seen in the deep fog.

"That…cannot be good for my health…and I'm talking to myself now. Damn, I miss Guilmon."

Renamon raised an eyebrow at that.

First his outline and, seconds later, the unmistakable figure of Matsuda Takato appeared before them. At first glance, he did not look like he had just stepped out of a terrible fight. Such are the virtues of the Crest of Dreams.

"…oh," he uttered lamely upon catching sight of the three Tamers and their partners. "Hey guys."

_That's what I get for not checking the pieces the moment I got here. Stupid Gogglehead—oh great, now I'm calling myself that._

"Yeah…" Takato made himself look uncomfortable, scratching the back of his head and smiling nervously. "Sorry for making you worry…"

He stretched his arms to both sides.

"But I'm fine, really. So, umm—Ruki, what are you—buagh!"

Lights flashed before Takato's eyes and next thing he knew he was looking at the starless night sky of Tokyo. An odd, wet feeling trickled out of his nostrils.

"Am I…huh?"

Shaking his head, Takato shifted to a sitting position on the hard concrete. Soon enough, his eyes met Ruki's.

"…huh?"

_What is…is that…is she…?_

He blinked. Had the Gate of Deadly Sins thrown him to some bizarre alternate dimension?

"…Ruki?"

The girl's shoulders trembled as her name was called. Her right fist was still clenched tightly after punching Takato's face, and her eyes…

"Hmph!" the girl snorted loudly, turning her face away from the prone boy. "Serves you right, stupid Gogglehead."

Somehow, the insult felt awkward this time.

Ruki's jaw trembled like her shoulders just before.

"Stupid…" the word escaped her lips, very quietly. "Stupid, careless…idiot!"

Her feet stomped their way to the door leading into the building proper.

"We're leaving, Renamon."

"Ruki."

The girl's pupils gleamed with rage, as if daring her Digimon partner to speak back to her.

"I still have an unfinished matter I intended to attend to before the first Digital Field appeared. I must ask you to return home on your own."

Ruki's eyes narrowed, showing she was very aware of the ambiguousness in Renamon's speech. However, she said nothing more before departing, fiercely slamming the metal door behind her.

Were she any other person, Renamon would have probably sighed.

Her Tamer was **angry**.

"Chaaa…" Ryo blurted the odd monosyllable while making a pained expression and scratched the crown of his head. "Now you really did it, Gogglehead."

Jenrya had to nod at that.

"Huh?" Takato inquired shortly, tilting his head. The older Tamer, however, shook his head and approached Takato to help him get back on his feet.

"Now, don't give me that; you're not that stupid."

Takato's expression softened.

"Ah…yeah. I'll…I'll do something about it." A pause. "But maybe later; I'm exhausted."

Thr Legendary Tamer nodded. "You do that."

Jenrya sighed again and shook his head.

"I'll report to Yamaki-san, then. Come here, Terriermon."

In response to the call, Rapidmon de-evolved back to his Child form and jumped to his Tamer's head.

"Aye aye!"

"Matsuda Takato."

All eyes fell on Cyberdramon. His large feet loudly resounded on the concrete as he approached Takato and Ryo.

"You were not true to your promise."

It took the boy a moment to realize what the dragon meant.

"Ah…"

"But…" Cyberdramon continued. "I believe I can understand…why you must conceal your strength."

Takato afforded himself a tired smile. He nodded, stating in that way that he understood the Perfect Digimon's words.

"When that is no longer the case, you will fight me again."

A part of Matsuda Takato wanted to sigh and groan. It was probably the part of Matsuda Takato that clung to his ordinary human life.

Thus, it was promptly crushed by the real Matsuda Takato.

"Umu," he responded, as confidently as he could manage in his tiredness. "Look forward to it, then."

Terriermon laughed quite loudly at that.

"Just let me watch next time!"

"Terriermon…" the Tamer beneath the pale green Digimon muttered in a defeated tone.

"…I shall," Cyberdramon said, putting an end to the conversation. Ryo patted Takato's back before stepping away to allow his partner to carry him for the trip homewards.

Takato was only allowed two seconds of peace and quiet.

"Matsuda Takato."

_What's with the full name basis anyway?_

"Renamon."

The vulpine Digimon had rarely been one for outwards expression. That was probably the reason Takato was able to actually notice her face looked somehow…off.

_Is she…she looks kinda…_

"…are you angry at me or something, Renamon?"

The golden-furred Digimon's face changed again, this time gained a more pronounced expression.

Takato held back on sighing, again.

"…ok, so you're angry at me."

Matsuda Takato's night was not over just yet.

* * *

In the most remote corner of the Dark Area, in an area often ignored and generally avoided, a Digimon waited.

Resting on a long, throne-like platform of crystal, surrounded by walls of crystal in the very center of a palace of crystal, this Digimon watched everything that happened in the bleak purgatory Lucemon called his.

Well, he had lost that game of theirs, so he could not deny Lucemon his self-appointment as Lord of the Dark Area. From time to time, he would ponder, plan, think and evaluate, conceiving possible new, entertaining ways he could challenge the Angel Digimon.

But it appeared Lucemon was quite busy nowadays, was he not?

He was playing a game with a human. He could not help but notice Lucemon was really into humans as of late. What was that about?

But, after all, this human, Matsuda Takato, was not just any ordinary human.

"Hmm…hmm, hmm, hmm…"

Two long and abominable beast-like maws yawned lazily. They were attached to the Demon Beast's wide and muscular waist, itself the boundary between his anthropomorphic torso and his quadruped lower body. His four legs were powerful and thick as pillars of blood and obsidian. A violet, rubber-like armor covered his body, and two large bat-like wings adorned his back.

Yes, Lucemon's latest opponent was a curious one. What was the nature of this boy's power? And what happened to Lucemon's opponent from that time?

Well, if Lucemon had a new toy, he could easily guess the fate of the previous opponent.

The Demon Beast had considered sating his curiosity, but with Lucemon so close it would have led to unnecessary and bothersome complications. No, hurrying was not necessary, and patience was something he had in spades.

That boy…he would return to the Dark Area, sooner or later.

And so, in his palace of crystal, the king of all vampire Digimon, **GranDracmon**, placidly waited.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Takato quietly said as he got back on his feet. It was an unusual experience, being carried princess-style across Shinjuku by Renamon. It was actually fairly comfortable, but still rather unsettling.

"I won't ask you to let me rest on your lap this time," Takato allowed himself to joke while he placed his D-Arc and deck on his bedroom's desk. "It's too comfortable and I'd definitely fall asleep, and I doubt you would like that."

The room was completely dark, of course, and Takato's parents were fast asleep. They had never realized their only son had left at some point. Renamon stood by the window, her narrow eyes reflecting the light of a neon sign just outdoors.

"I…would not," the Child Digimon admitted. On the other side of the room, Takato began to relieve himself of his clothes. It was curious—Ruki would always ask her to leave before she undressed. It was not embarrassment—or so she claimed—but a simple demand for intimacy.

On the other side, Takato appeared not to care in the slightest. It was a silly, minor thing, but Renamon found these simple differences amongst humans supremely interesting.

"So…what did you want to talk about? To be honest, I was thinking of asking you something as well…"

Takato's sentence faded, incomplete, when he realized Renamon's attention had fallen on something else. A certain part of his body, which was always covered by his clothes and thus hidden from the eyes of his friends and family. The doctors knew about it, which meant Hypnos knew as well, of course. It just was not really that important.

"That did not…"

"Massive skin burns don't heal so easily, Renamon," Takato noted.

He referred, of course, to the fireball that struck his back on his very first day of middle school. The Crest of Dreams worked at its best in the Digital World, where he was entirely composed of zeros and ones. In the world where he was made of biological matter, his healing capabilities, while still superb, were not perfect. Furthermore, the Crest of Dreams seemed possessing of a measure of intelligence; at least enough to discern between multiple life-threatening issues and focus its power on the most critical ones to the detriment of the "minor" threats.

Basically, to properly treat his internal organs, the Crest had decided Takato's back could afford not being restored to its original pristine state.

On a positive note, it was the perfect way to convince Makino Rumiko that Matsushita Suzuka could not pose in girl's swimsuits.

But the large patch of darker skin on his back, while the most notorious, was not the only thing that should not be there. Multiple smaller marks, here and there, were easily seen by the vulpine Digimon, even in the dark room: tiny scratches on the back of his thighs, a two-fingers-wide gash-like scar on his left shoulder, a roughly circular patch of scar tissue on the left side of his abdomen with an identical copy on his back side, a strange scar that traced the entire circumference of his right arm where it met his shoulder…

"Renamon, it's already past midnight; I would really like to sleep."

"Ah," the Digimon muttered, drawn out of her musings by Takato's words. "I…apologize."

She considered putting aside this conversation for a later date; but…somehow, she felt that she could not do that. She could not leave without any answers that night. If Takato was really hiding important things from them, giving him more time could prove a mistake.

"I want to know about Guilmon."

Takato glanced at the Digimon out of the corner of his right eye.

"Guilmon…what about him? He's…you know."

"No, I do not know," Renamon disagreed, emboldening herself to attack the fortress of Matsuda Takato's thoughts. "He died that day, and I do not understand why."

"And you expect me to know better."

"Yes."

Takato frowned. "That…was blunt."

"Guilmon said it himself, that he was 'returning to you'," Renamon explained herself. "And, thinking back, you were not that surprised when we told you Guilmon had died."

Takato looked down for a moment before turning to face Renamon with a placid smile.

"Well…I guess you got me there," he said, affording himself a mild chuckle. Reaching for a folder on his desk, he began to flip over the papers within.

"Indeed, Guilmon returned to me…or at least his data did. It's here," Takato admitted, patting his chest. "So, yes, I knew Guilmon was gone." He continued before Renamon could ask the next question. "Everybody was depressed enough as it was that day, so I didn't find it in myself to tell them. After that, well…they would have asked for some rather uncomfortable explanations. It just wasn't worth it."

Renamon could tell there was more to that, but there were other things she wanted to know.

"Then…can you explain what happened during the fight with Astamon?"

Takato looked up from the papers to gaze at Renamon curiously.

"What happened?"

A silver glimmer of anger flickered in Renamon's pupils.

"Do **not **toy with me, Matsuda Takato."

"But," Takato responded, his large eyes brimming with innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

The only reason Renamon did not lash at Takato in that moment was the strong awareness that it was not the proper thing to do. Besides, her Tamer cared for the boy.

"The MegaloGrowmon from almost a week ago. They evolved from Guilmon. Do you not know anything about those either, Matsuda Takato?" Renamon insisted; her low voice carried maybe more than a little bit of venom. Takato could not help but think maybe there was more of Makino Ruki in her Digimon partner than he originally thought.

Takato's exploration of the pages in his hands stopped, and he began to extract a group of pages from the folder.

"You know, just because I made the original doesn't mean I'm behind every other Guilmon out there. So he's not unique anymore; I'm not really surprised," he commented, letting the folder fall back on his desk while he examined the papers he had picked out a bit more closely.

Everyone had heard the tale of Guilmon's birth. There was not much to say, after all: draw, scan, Digi-Egg. It made absolutely no sense. The Blue Card converted Takato's Card Reader into a Digivice, but it was Takato's curiosity which drove him to scanning his drawing. The hypothesis was that the Digi-Gnomes had given life to Takatos drawing, but…

Digi-Gnomes respond to a wish. Was Takato truly wishing for the Digivice to somehow bring his Digimon to life when he scanned the drawing? Was it not merely childish curiosity?

Furthermore, the Blue Cards always came to being in response to the Tamers' "wishes". It was Takato who "created" the first Blue Card out of a random card in his deck. It was hard to believe that something like "wishes" could drive the workings of an algorithm, but that was undeniably the feature of the Blue Card and the modus operandi of Digi-Gnomes. Even Hirokazu's drawing of a Blue Card became the real thing in response to his "wish" to be of help to his friend…or at least that's the accepted theory.

Then, the Blue Card that created Takato's Digivice, where did it come from? Takato never wished for a Digivice, **as far as she knew**.

The point remained that many things the Tamers did not bothered thinking about remained unexplained. And, Renamon noted, most of them were somehow connected with the boy in front of her.

She knew she was missing pieces in this puzzle. Furthermore, what she and the others know of Guilmon's birth is solely **what came out of Matsuda Takato's mouth**.

**How could she be sure, then, that Guilmon's creation took place the way Matsuda Takato claims it did?**

"Those papers…" she mused, and a smiling Takato offered her the one he had been looking at.

It was, unsurprisingly, Takato's original Guilmon sketch. The small piece of paper had originally come from a hand-sized sketchpad, but Takato had long ago ripped off the pages and stored them in a folder. The paper in her hands only had Guilmon's colored drawing and the original Digimon's name in katakana, just like every other Digimon's.

Then, she noticed.

"The Digital Hazard…"

The belly of the saurian Digimon on the drawing was a clear, untouched white.

Takato shrugged.

"I created Guilmon, not the Hazard," Takato declared, placing two pieces of paper on the desk and returning the others in his hand to the folder. "I did notice the symbol when he was born, but I didn't make anything of it. Other things in my mind."

That, in fact, was a lie. While it was true that Takato did not create the Digital Hazard, he knew Guilmon would possess it. It was a requirement for his existence.

**The Digimon, Guilmon, cannot exist without the Digital Hazard code.**

At that time, he had needed a Digimon partner. Unfortunately, creating one with the Crest of Dreams was not as easy as "wishing" for it. Takato's control and "finesse" when using the Crest was still undeveloped at that time, especially when it came to creating something as alien to him as a Digital Monster.

**The first Guilmon was the result of the cooperative work of Matsuda Takato and Lucemon.**

Takato built the "frame"—his appearance and stats. Lucemon filled that frame, writing the code for Guilmon's DigiCore and providing the "spark of life" for that DigiCore, using his Digital Hazard algorithm of all things for that purpose.

"_I can afford to lend it to you…temporarily."_

It was obvious, then, that not even Lucemon had known back then what Guilmon had the potential of becoming.

Renamon's attention then fell on the other unique marks on Guilmon's body.

"What about the symbol on his snout…?"

Takato nodded.

"A coincidence, I swear. I was surprised myself when I first saw Calumon."

That was the truth—Takato did not yet know of Calumon's existence when he designed Guilmon. In fact, to that day, he did not know if that symbol, like the Digital Hazard symbol and the different Crests, had any special significance. There was also the curious matter of Guilmon's version being in fact an upside-down version of Calumon's. On the other side, Dukemon had the "correct" symbol on his forehead and his shield.

Why had he never wondered about that?

Renamon looked up from the drawing when she noticed Takato storing the folder in a drawer under his desk.

"Can I see the other pages?"

Takato shrugged.

"Here are the other ones," he said, handing the two pieces of paper remaining on the desktop.

"What about—"

"There's nothing else in that folder," Takato stated, maybe a little too quickly. Renamon made a mental note on that.

Looking at the two pages Takato had presented to her, she found nothing beyond what would be expected: a child's "design".

"_Demon Dragon__ Reptile Digimon."_

"_Child Level. (big for a Child!)"_

"_Virus Type."_

"_Superior to Agumon in every possible way."_

"_First attack: ranged shot."_

"_Fireball."_

"_Second attack: something simple for close combat."_

"_Rock Breaker."_

The second page was a bit more "informal" in Takato's description of his original creation.

"_Larger than Agumon - Big for a Child? - This is good."_

"_Natural locomotion - Agumon looks stupid."_

"_Runs on his claws."_

The last sentence was connected by a long arrow to a side-note squeezed by the right edge of the piece of paper, obviously written at a later point in time.

"_Digitigrade march._

_Ungulate run and jump."_

Renamon blinked. That was…unusually technical. Had he looked up the terms in an encyclopedia or something? Furthermore, that was definitely a higher level of detail than she had expected.

In fact, after that note, things got…odd.

"_Theropod-like Body Plan."_

"_Large skull - not as large as Agumon; proportional!"_

"_Serrated teeth in a box-shaped snout."_

"_Binocular vision - eyes facing forward!"_

"_Short neck; very thick - strong bite."_

"_Large hands; three claws; middle claw the largest."_

"_Strong legs - raptor jump."_

"_Feet: Syndactyly (two front, one back). No need for scythe claw."_

Renamon frowned. This was…

"Matsuda Takato."

"Hmm?"

"Did you…" she paused. "…did you really write this?"

Takato afforded himself to look embarrassed.

"Ah, ahaha…" He grinned and scratched the right side of his head. "It was kind of a rush job, but I still tried my best…I was…I mean…I was really into it."

The more detailed the "dream", the higher his chances of getting what he wanted.

A minute or so later, Renamon was gone. Takato had decided to spare her his questions; he really wanted to sleep. He did not bother checking on Renamon's actions after she departed, otherwise he would have noticed she made one more stop that night.

When she left, however, his eyes drifted between the three pages in his hand and the closed drawer where the folder resided.

He sighed. A part of him wished he could just wipe their memories and fix everything like that: Ruki's agitation and Renamon's Digi-Detective game. Unfortunately, he could not do that.

**Not to those two.**

"…_I must ask you to fix matters with my Tamer, Matsuda Takato."_

Renamon had said that before departing. It made Takato shake his head. Of all people, **Makino Ruki **was worrying about him.

"Maybe…maybe, we're too close…after all."

The thought was as depressing as he had expected.

Before retiring to the warm comfort of his bed for the night (he would not be able to enjoy a full-night's sleep, regrettably), he glanced at the drawer under his desk.

"Haaa…" he sighed one last time before closing his eyes. "…guess I gotta do something about that tomorrow…"

* * *

Despite thousands of years and an unknown number of generations of rational thought and sedentarism, humans still possessed some of the instincts which helped them survive their earliest, far more dangerous times.

It was probably those instincts that kept everyone a safe (?) distance from Makino Ruki that morning.

There was this certain…crepuscular aura spreading throughout the back of the classroom, centered on the redhead's desk. She had carried it with herself all the way from her home, and both pedestrians and random animals on the street had skittered out of her way on her relatively short trip to school that morning.

Even the homeroom teacher, Samejima-sensei, paused for a moment when she stepped through the door. She quickly recalled her usual no-nonsense attitude, however; a commendable feat in the presence of such ill intent.

"Sorry to disappoint, Makino, but you won't get to kill Matsuda just yet."

Matsuda Takato's status as the person closest to Makino Ruki (outside of family and Digimon partner) was already fairly well known in the class. His status as Makino Ruki's favorite punching bag was also completely established in the school.

"Just got a call from a doctor, and I quote 'Matsuda Takato's muscles refuse to let him get out of his bed today'." The tall and rather mean-looking brunette shook her head. "I won't even ask what that boy was up to."

Half of the classroom cautiously inched away from Makino Ruki, desks and all. Was it actually shaking in there?

…yup, rattling windows.

Just outside the classroom, her body pressed against the wall and invisible to the eyes of humans, Renamon clicked her tongue before jumping away.

Matsuda Takato was supposed to take care of her Tamer's bad mood. This was most unpleasant.

Making the note to be back at the school gate in the afternoon to meet her Tamer, Renamon took to the park.

* * *

Matsuda Takato was a little bored.

Unable to bear with lying prone on his bed any longer, he was currently seated on the soft mattress, his arms resting on the window rail and his head partially inclined and resting on his arms.

It was a shame, then, that his bedroom did not offer the best of views. There was only so much entertainment he could extract from the dirty grey wall of the neighboring building.

He had so many things he could be doing, but circumstances conspired against him. He wanted to talk with Lee Janyuu, for starters. While he had learned a lot about Digimon from Lucemon—it was kind of necessary to create Guilmon, after all—there were still a few things he needed more details about, for a certain plan which had been simmering in his head for some time.

"_Digimon have power. Humans do not. This pitiful body of yours will never have the power to challenge the Maou."_

Takato closed his eyes. There was, then, no other way. But, to do that, he still needed…

He also needed to deal with Ruki and Renamon, he guessed.

"Such a hassle…" he muttered. "For a piece, you're too high-maintenance, Ruki."

Most of the things he wanted to involved either using his Crest or leaving his house. The latter was simply a bad idea for many reason, least of it his parents. As for the Crest of Dreams, while he could use it to accelerate his recovery, it was better to allow his supernatural healing to run its natural course.

He had really pushed himself a little too far the previous night, both physically and mentally. Using so many cards simultaneously for a rather extended period of time, pushing the Plug-In cards to his physical limits, multiple instances of extensive healing, countless instances of weapon creation with the Crest of Dreams…

"At least the **Degradation **should be minimal…" Takato muttered to himself once more. Regardless, it did not change the fact that the part of him that was made of flesh and bone resented the treatment it had been submitted to the previous evening.

Still, there was something he could do within the comfort of his home, right?

Wincing at his body's ceaseless complaints, he stepped off his bed and reached for a certain drawer. From that drawer, he retrieved a certain folder.

From that folder, he extracted a certain number of small pieces of paper, pages ripped off a notepad and larger A4 sheets.

Matsuda Mie was drawn to the upper level of her family residence by the sound of paper being ripped. Aware that there should be only one person upstairs, and also that this person should not be outside his bedroom at the moment, the woman hurried to scold her only child.

With the child complaining and whining as he was pushed back into his bedroom and tucked under the bed sheets and the mother scolding and complaining at the boy's stupid idea of picking his day of convalescence to clean up his desk, neither noticed a rather small Digimon sneaking into the house and stealing the trash bag where Takato had just dumped the ripped pages.

This Digimon did not look very happy, either. Keeping the half-full bag of spoils at arm's length, Impmon dashed away from the Matsuda residence as far as he could, towards the meeting spot agreed upon the night before.

It was regrettable, really, that Takato paid so little attention to this particular piece.

"Stupid vixen," the small devil mumbled as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. "Making me steal human trash of all things; the nerve of her. She's not having me taking anything out of this bag, that's for sure."

* * *

"Doll!"

More than one girl in the classroom shrieked and a few others jumped in fright at the sudden spike of chilling, harmful intent that filled the room, even if it was aimed at the tiny girl poking her head in from the back door.

Takako could not care any less about that.

"Lizard and Four-Eyes want to visit onii-sama. They ask me to ask you if you wanna come."

Ruki despised the sick little girl, but one day she had to ask her why she called Katou "Lizard", of all things.

"…you coming as well?"

Takako only raised an eyebrow at the question she found utterly retarded. Ruki made a face.

"Ugh…"

Takato's sister had not brought up that night again…that is, besides deciding to fully discard the girl Tamer's name for that most annoying of nicknames (in Ruki's opinion). Thus, Makino Ruki's pride stopped her from bringing it up herself, especially not in front of others.

She still had to properly discuss the matter of the crazy little girl with Takato…

The room's temperature went further down, covering the windows with moisture and messing with the efforts of the students in charge of cleaning that afternoon.

"Stupid…stupid Gogglehead," Ruki growled, very quietly.

"Mind if I join ya?" Hirokazu asked the waif-like girl by the door as he grabbed his schoolbag.

"Of course I mind," Takako admitted. "But that's not really gonna stop you, is it?"

"Nope!" The grinning boy boisterously replied, much to Takako's disgust.

"Fine…" Ruki growled before reaching for her own bag and standing up. "Let's see how much I have to beat that moron to get answers this time."

"Information gathered through torture won't be admitted in court, stupid doll~" Takako merrily joked as she turned her back to the Tamers and led the way out of the school.

* * *

Kneeling on the grassy ground of the park, some distance away from Guilmon's former residence and deeper into the forestry, Renamon was trembling.

"Wha…wha…?"

It was fear, undoubtedly. There were many other emotions there, but the trembling was definitely out of fear.

"What is…I don't…I don't even…I don't even know…!" she gasped.

"Where to begin?" Impmon finished for the taller Digimon, his face showing an unusual sternness. This was no time for jokes or meaningless bantering.

In between the two, and protected from the mild breeze by small stones and twigs, the reassembled pages laid on the ground. The puzzle took several hours for the two to complete, and Renamon had idly noticed that she would not make it in time back to Ruki's school, but that issue was well within the back of her mind at the moment.

She still did not have all the answers. In fact, she had a plethora of new questions. But she had learned things from those discarded pieces of paper. Things about Matsuda Takato.

Things that intrigued her.

"_I'll finish what you started, nee-san. Even if it's the last thing I do. I promise."_

"_Reconstruction of the original algorithm is finished, it seems. Digivices should be possible soon."_

"_The Digivices are go—must arrange for delivery. Which pieces?"_

"_Lee Jenrya received his Digivice. Partner choice as expected."_

"_Ruki received her Digivice. Partner: Renamon. It suits her, but…"_

"_New keywords: 'Digi-Entelechy', 'Digital Hazard', 'Zero Unit', 'Thelema'."_

"_Found 'Thelema' in the Internet. Must read further and try to understand. What is he getting at, anyway?"_

"_An unknown Digimon: Calumon. Just who dreamed him?"_

"_Calumon may be related to Digimon evolution. Too many unknowns in this game…"_

Things that bothered her.

"_Finally got to see his Crest in action. Dreaming seems to be the only viable countermeasure."_

"_Guilmon's Core - Digital Hazard. What does this__mean?"_

"_Guilmon appears stable—wish I knew more about Digimon, though."_

"_Ruki's more trouble than I expected. Must think how to improve her bond with her partner."_

"_Jenrya shows reluctance to engage in battle. It's fairly annoying, but it should be easy to solve."_

"_Too early to add more pieces to my side of the board. Have to get used to micromanaging."_

"_Ruki has finally gotten Renamon to evolve. Kyuubimon's fairly weak, however. Might work as decent transport."_

"_Impmon is Beelzebumon! How did this happen! This is seriously bad!"_

"_Zhuqiaomon is sending elements. I knew this would happen sooner or later. Stupid angel."_

Things that worried her.

"_Found Demon. Things just got complicated."_

"_After considerable reflection, I have finally decided to approach Ruki. An emotional bond may make her easier to control and further increase her worth as an asset. I really wanted to avoid this. I'm sorry, nee-san."_

"_Calumon lost to the Devas. Too important an element to ignore. No choice but to go after them. At least opening the Gate should be a piece of cake."_

"_Safety program worked flawlessly. Thank you for your hard work, Guilmon. You will be missed."_

"_Dukemon Crimson Mode confirmed as key to victory. One single element missing to win the Game. Plan will proceed as established. Must reestablish the pieces' combat capabilities before moving to next stage."_

"_Failed to defeat Demon back then. Next time will be different."_

"_Acquired Magnamon card today. Effect better than imagined! As soon as the new Deck is finished, I shall proceed to the pawns' recovery."_

"_One down, Five to go. Are you proud of me, nee-san?"_

"_**Magus Mode too dangerous**__. Must limit use to the remaining Five!"_

"_New form: __**Adversary Mode**__. Might make an acceptable substitute. Backlash worrisome, but manageable."_

"_Located Lilithmon. Submission not viable at the moment. Will focus on remaining in her good graces until Crest power is identified."_

And things that, in all honestly, utterly terrified her.

Things about Ruki, and herself.

"No…this…this cannot be!" the fox Digimon raised her tone in a way she was not accustomed to. The circumstances almost demanded it, though. "Is this even possible!"

Impmon was shaking his head very slowly, only partly paying attention to Renamon's breakdown.

"Takato…"

Finally, he turned his head away from those damning pages, shutting his eyes to hide the emotions swirling in them.

"Oh, Takato, what have you **done**?"

Suddenly, he found Renamon's face disturbingly close to his.

"What do you know of this, Impmon? Is this really…?"

The Small Demon Digimon could not help but feel a little bit of pity for the other Digimon.

"It's…too elaborate to be Takato's insane imagination at work, Renamon."

The fox Digimon winced, painfully aware of that.

"But, Impmon, then…" Renamon began, hesitating before looking back down at the reassembled pages as if a single glimpse of their contents were as the vilest curse. "If all this is true, then…then, Matsuda Takato is…"

Impmon shrugged in resignation. "He wrote it himself, didn't he?"

Renamon's sad eyes fell on the sentences Impmon's tiny finger was pointing at. Takato's notes, while mostly haphazard and written with very poor calligraphy, were easy to make sense of, as they all had a date attached to them. Reconstructing the history of these notes weaved a disturbing tale; a tale of knowledge Matsuda Takato should not possess, yet did anyway. It was a unique and very unsettling new perspective on the history of the Digimon Tamers.

Many questions remained.

How? How did he know the things he did? How did he do the things he claimed to have done?

When? When did this…madness began? When did Takato cease to be an ordinary human child and became…this?

Where? The revelations, while ordered in time, were still loose fragments of an obscure whole. Where are the missing links in this anarchic mesh of truths and betrayals?

And, of course, why? **Why was something like this happening? To him? To Ruki? To their world!**

The closest thing to an explanation came from those sentences Impmon brought to her attention: the very last annotations, written mere hours before; most likely upon Renamon's departure that night.

"_I cannot stop him._

_**A human**__ cannot stop him._

_Then, I will become __**something else**__._

_Something __**powerful**__._

_Something __**even**__**he will fear**__._

_**Something with the power to defeat him**__._

_This is the only thing I can do._

_I'm sorry, nee-san._

_There's no turning back for me anymore._

_There has never been._

_I'm sorry._

_And goodbye."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 05 – END**


	17. Chapter Six, Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 06**

_**Irises from Two Gardeners (Part One)  
**_

* * *

"_Thou hast no right but to do thy will. Do that and no other shall say nay. For pure will, unassuaged of purpose, delivered from the lust of result, is every way perfect."_

—"_The Message of the Master Therion" by Aleister Crowley._

* * *

Friday afternoon.

"You know, Takato-kun, I'm beginning to suspect you get hurt on purpose~"

Matsuda Takato said nothing in response to the pretty nurse's mild giggling as she checked his blood pressure.

The young woman had a point, though. He had really become a regular at that place, and awfully quickly. Then again, this particular hospital obviously had some sort of deal with Hypnos. It appeared that the employees of this particular hospital also tended to the medical needs of the Metropolitan Government Building's workers, Hypnos or otherwise.

It was convenient for Takato: he knew he could trust the medical oath of secrecy, and their association with Hypnos added a second obfuscating layer to his medical history. He knew the doctors reported to Yamaki, but so far that was not really an issue. Even when they lost their Digimon after D-Reaper, Takato had still relied on these particular doctors and nurses for his health issues. Yamaki did not seem to mind, anyway.

The other point the nurse's words had brought up was the fact that, indeed, every single time, Takato was attended to by the same doctor and one of a group of three nurses. So, yes, he was already fairly well-acquainted with the pretty young woman measuring his blood pressure. And, well, as dirty as it sounds, she does know pretty much every inch of his body.

A small fraction of his developing teenage mind complained about this knowledge not being reciprocated.

"Could it be that Takato-kun has taken a liking to nurses~?"

This time he could not hold back from blushing like a tomato. Unfortunately, the fact remained that the Makino women were the only ones he felt comfortable around. All other carriers of a double X-cromosome still possessed the uncanny ability to render him a nervous wreck. Those his age and older, that is—he had no problem hanging out with Shaochung, after all.

"It-It's not like I ask for Yagami-san when I need a check-up, you know…"

It was the truth, but that did not make it sound any less pathetic.

"Ah, no, no, no!"

The nurse's twin-tails danced as she hastily shook her head. Unlike Ruki's wine-colored hair, this woman's tone was closer to pink or magenta.

"It is I who requests being allowed to take care of Takato-kun's check-ups."

The boy's eyes, like those of a poor gazelle about to be pounced on by a mighty lioness, stared at the young nurse as if hoping for those words to be a joke. The girl simply smiled brightly and kindly.

"Takato-kun was one of my first patients; back around that 'Reaper' thing was in Tokyo."

The boy blinked. Was she, really?

"I, uh…" He had the decency to look a bit guilty. "I don't remember, really. Sorry?"

"Ahaha~" the Lolita-faced medical attendant dismissed Takato's apologies with mild laughter. "It's fine. Takato-kun had other things in his mind back then."

That was certainly true.

"But, really," the nurse continued as her expression softened and took a slightly glum overtone. "As a nurse, I cannot help but worry. Takato-kun gets into a lot of trouble, hmm?"

Takato looked a bit dejected at that. It was not like he could complain, saying he did not ask for such a fate. His life, the path he walked alone; everything was a consequence of his own actions and decisions…although destiny also had a hand in it, he guessed.

"So-Sorry…" Takato's voice came out lamely and flatly, as it was obvious he did not feel that apologetic; he just did not know what else to say. "I'm sorry, Yagami-san."

"Unn…" the woman returned with an odd wavy tone. Her left hand reached for Takato's right cheek to make him look up at her large green eyes. Takato felt awfully stiff, in more than one way—the woman's face was fairly close and, well, she had the right curves in all the right places.

Maybe he had a nurse fetish after all.

"It's okay, Takato-kun. Just try not to get hurt. Even if I don't get to look after Takato-kun, this Yuu will be happy to know you're safe and healthy."

"Ah…um," the boy agreed, nodding lamely. "Bu-But, I wasn't really hurt this time, was it?"

"Nope~" the twin-tailed nurse admitted with a charming smile, stepping away from Takato's personal space and proceeding to remove the sphygmomanometer from Takato's left arm. "But overexerting yourself like this is no good either!"

Takato almost chuckled at the childish pout on the young's woman face.

…okay, maybe not almost.

"Ah! Buuh!" the girl further complained after Takato burst out in laughter; the awkward sounds and her inflated cheeks making her look far more adorable than angry.

Takato shook his head as he chuckled. "I'll try my best not to make you worry anymore, Yagami-san."

This was the truth as well. Once he finished **that program**, pushing his body would not be an issue anymore.

"Muu!" The young nurse finished her tantrum by crossing her arms under her admirable bust. "You better!"

Nurse and patient then turned to the door as it was opened; revealing a second member of the nurse triad Takato was acquainted with.

"Alright you two, stop flirting and get things done. Matsuda-kun, your friends are here."

"Yes, sempai~"

"Awawawaa…" Takato hurriedly make dismissing gestures with his hands. "We-we, we were not flirting at all!"

"Ara, actually, I would say we were~"

"Yagami-san!" Takato complained in a slighter higher-pitched voice than usual, to which the nurse responded with musical laughter.

"Yes, yes; now, shirt up."

Takato did as told while the attractive nurse put on the stethoscope. Since it was fairly obvious Takato was not really hurt this time, it was considered that a single nurse was about enough for his check-up that day instead of a doctor.

"Now, now, don't be like that, Takato-kun," the red-haired femme continued while checking for unusual sounds in Takato's thoracic cage. "You're a little too young for me, anyway."

That actually bothered Takato for a reason.

"You're a little too old for me as well, Yagami-san," he responded, maybe with a little bit of spite.

"Ahaha~" the nurse giggle, seemingly uncaring of the mild irritation in Takato's tone. "Well, isn't that such a shame?"

"Huh?" Takato perked up, his irritation quickly replaced by nervousness yet again.

The nurse giggled again.

"Takato-kun, your heart's beating faster~"

"Ya-Yagami-san!" a blushing Takato blurted out even as a tinge of a smile shaped up his lips, eliciting further laughter from the pretty lady in pink.

"Alright, alright, I stop," the nurse conceded, looking away from Takato and towards the door. "Those three don't look very happy with me."

Takato then noticed that, indeed, the Digimon Tamers were looking at the scene inside the examination room from behind and around the other nurse.

Well, the Tamers plus two.

"Uhh…Katou-san, why are you looking at me like that?"

"…looking at you how, Takato-kun?" Katou Juri replied; her sweet and melodious voice starkly contrasting with the way she stared at the boy: with unsettlingly familiar unblinking, empty eyes.

_And what's with that weird dark aura around…ah. Right. Envy._

"Muu…"

_And there's my little sister. At least she's consistent; that's almost relieving._

His eyes fell on the tallest member of the group, in Akiyama Ryo's absence.

"'sup, Ruki—ow!"

Takato complained and the nurse gasped when a white and blue D-Arc bounced off Takato's face.

"Grow up already, stupid flirty Gogglehead! Hmph!"

Takato watched the space where Makino Ruki had just stood with a wide stare, now empty because of the girl having stormed off somewhere.

Yagami Yuu, twenty-three years old, could only giggle at the sight of the boy blinking in confusion.

"Ahaha, Takato-kun, you player~"

"Stop that," the so-called player promptly deadpanned.

* * *

"_Onee-chan, you're heavy…"_

"_Well aren't you rude, little shrimp? Ahehe-guh! Urgh…damn. I guess…I guess I'm really done for this time."_

"_What? Onee-chan?"_

"_Hey, Takato…you know…I guess…I guess I should say thank you."_

"_Eh…?"_

"_I mean, despite everything…even if you should have never gotten involved in this…to have you around…I was…it was…nice, you know. Not being alone in this madness."_

"_Onee-chan? I don't—I don't understand…"_

"_Of course you don't…ugh. Haa…haa…I…I guess…I guess you'll be the next one, hmm. Dunno why, but that fucker Lucemon has his eyes on you, so…agh-aaaahh!"_

"_Onee-chan! What's—you are…you're bleeding, onee-chan!"_

"_I…I won't ask you to win, but, ugh…you…Takato, you have to __**live**__, ne? For my sake…for the sake of those who came before me…and for your own sake…you have to live, and piss off that fucker big time, got it?"_

"_Onee-chan, wait, we have to get out of here!"_

"_Live, Takato…live, and never give up…just like I taught you, hmm?"_

"_Onee—"_

"_Just…like I…taught…you…Taka…"_

"_Onee-chan? Onee-chan, wait, just let me get out, and we can…onee-chan? Hey, onee-chan…onee…"_

* * *

With eyes moistened by unshed tears, Matsuda Takato woke up that Saturday morning.

"Onee…chan."

Acting on instinct ingrained by habit, Takato reached for the alarm clock. For once, he had woken up before it rang. He turned it off anyway, and his eyes fell on the date also displayed on the digital device.

"…five years, huh."

Shaking his head, Takato slowly stood off his bed and walked to the closet to pick the day's clothes.

It did not mean anything, the date.

After all, she did not even have a grave he could visit.

"…I'm still alive, onee-chan."

* * *

School finished without incident.

"Gogglehead."

Takato stopped on his way to the shoe lockers at the familiar call.

"I don't even wear them to school…" he mumbled, just a little bitterly.

"You know that doesn't matter at all," Makino Ruki teased while reaching from behind to mess with his mop of hair. "You okay?"

Takato frowned.

It had been a difficult last few days for him and his best friend. Takato never apologized for fighting Cyberdramon. He apologized, however, for doing so without consulting with the Tamers and causing them unnecessary worry. He knew there were things left to be said, especially from Ruki, who never held back on voicing her thoughts, especially when he did something stupid. However, Ruki had accepted his apologies and moved on with their lives.

It was convenient to Takato but, at the same time, a little bit painful. He knew, after all, what Ruki was trying to do.

She was desperately clinging to their battered friendship.

Ruki knew now that he was hiding things from her beyond his powers and the events of his trip to the Digital World. He had become a focus of suspicion, not just to her but to the other Tamers. He had noticed Hirokazu shooting odd looks at him in the last days, as if expecting Takato to do something outrageous all of a sudden.

Furthermore, ever since the Digimon attacks resumed, Takato and Ruki had not spent as much time together as they used to, at least outside of a classroom…or a hospital room.

There was an invisible pull straining their bond, and Ruki was desperately fighting against it by clinging to normalcy.

Takato could not help but pity her.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Takato retorted in a bratty tone.

"You were totally out of it the whole morning, Takato. You didn't even bother pretending to be paying attention; I saw you."

Takato gaped at the taller girl.

"You…were watching me the whole time?" He cautiously inched away from the redhead. "Creepy…"

"I'll hurt you," Ruki deadpanned. "So, really, what's up?"

"Nothing really…" Takato responded lamely, because he really did not have an excuse for his mood. At least not one that would make sense to Ruki. He was just nostalgic.

"Meh," the girl blurted out as she made a face of exasperation. "So this is another thing you won't talk about."

"Ahaha…" the boy laughed uncomfortably. "I don't know what you mean by that…"

"Onii-samaaaaa~!"

Takato barely managed to brace himself before he was rammed by a tiny body. Ruki promptly made a face and pretended not to give a damn.

"Oof! Takako, you're small and cute, but that still kinda hurts!"

"Ehehe, I was praised by onii-sama…" the little bundle of delight said blissfully, looking up at her twin brother. "Onii-sama, I'll be leaving now."

The boy was admittedly surprised at the girl's lack of interest in clinging to him. After the ramming and a second or two of tight hugging, Takako rushed to her locker to change to outdoor shoes.

"You in a hurry or something?"

"Um!" the girl replied, maybe a little too loudly. "Orders from above!"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ruki muttered. In front of her, Takato's eyes had sharpened.

Takako, having changed her shoes, approached her brother to plant a chaste kiss on his right cheek.

"I'll be seeing you later, onii-sama."

Takato tried to relax his body as he watched his small and adorable sister dashed away while waving at him. Far away, just beyond the school gates, he could see a luxury car and a driver standing in wait for her. Rich people really had it easy, he thought.

"You've got plans with her?"

Takato shook his head at Ruki's question. "…not…really."

"Hey guys."

Ruki and Takato turned to the newcomer, a fellow friend and fellow classmate.

"Hey Kazu," the former Tamer returned the greeting. "Katou-san?"

The taller boy made a gesture with his head, pointing towards the stairs. "Over there with Sanada-san."

Takato and Ruki turned to look at Juri, who was in the midst of a conversation with a dark-haired girl they did not recognize—obviously one of Juri's and Takako's classmates. They could tell that, whatever it was they were talking about; it was most definitely not idle girl talk.

Hirokazu explained things before Ruki could ask.

"From what I overheard, Sanada-san's mother died in the Shibuya Bombings. Today's the fifth anniversary, you know."

"Aah," Takato muttered, suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable. The pain in his chest did not help matters much.

"_Live, Takato…"_

"Hmm…" Ruki murmured before shrugging. She felt bad for the girl, but there was really nothing she could do about it. "So, you guys got plans?"

The two boys blinked in unison.

"…does that include Kazu?"

"Hey!"

"What?" Takato countered the other boy's miffed remark. "You're wondering the same thing, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but it still pisses me off!"

Ruki rolled her eyes but answered Takato's question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'm in such a good mood I'm actually willing to hit the arcades with Visor-dork as well."

"Sheesh, how thoughtful of ya…" Regardless, he shrugged at the offer. "Well, I'm game. Takato?"

"Hmm…" The boy's amber eyes appeared truly apologetic. "You know, I've missed quite a few days; I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Ugh…" Ruki scratched her right cheek as she made an awkward gesture. "If you wanted to make me feel bad about dragging you to play, you pulled it off, Gogglehead."

Takato blinked emotionlessly. "…is that actually possible?"

"I'll really hurt you, idiot."

In the meantime, Juri had concluded her exchange with her classmate, noticed the group of three by the shoe lockers and approached them with a smile.

"What are we doing, guys, Ruki?"

"Katou-san."

"Takato-kun," the girl returned the greeting with an even brighter smile.

Ruki and Hirokazu mock-gagged in unison to the side.

"Well…" It was Hirokazu who then went with answering Juri's question. "We were thinking of what to do."

"You guys were thinking of what to do; I already know."

A few more exchanged sentences informed Juri of Ruki's offer and Takato's different intentions.

"Umm…" Juri pondered. "Then how about we all go to Takato-kun's place and help him catch up?"

While Ruki pursed the thought, Hirokazu immediately crossed his arms in abject refusal.

"Wha—? I'm not gonna delay doing my homework by helping Takato with his!"

"What a shameless confession, Hirokazu-san…" Takato muttered only to himself.

Juri shrugged; her ample smile unchanging. "Fine, then it will be just us girls hanging out with Takato-kun!"

Hirokazu sharply glanced at the other boy by his side.

"I bet you'd love that, wouldn't ya?"

"Is that some sort of joke?"

"Suuuure, say whatever you want, Mr. I'd-rather-hang-out-with-girls."

Takato's expression went flat.

"You…have a very strange image of me. Also, you need to grow up."

"Really?" Kazu sharply retorted, not very subtly reminding Takato of the rather telling difference in their heights.

Unperturbed by the towering boy, Takato calmly nodded.

"…yeah. Really."

In the end, only Juri would accompany Ruki that afternoon. Takato noticed his best friend looked a little put out by that, but he was not sure if it was because of her failed plan or because Juri's company implied a whole afternoon of "girl stuff". Hirokazu and Takato also went on their own ways, the former Tamer taking his time on the trip back home.

After all, considering what Takako had said, he would not be doing any homework that day after all.

Indeed, he had just stepped out of the metro station when a familiar uncomfortable feeling struck his head. It felt like someone had replaced his brains with ice cubes.

It was the summons of the fallen angel.

A new round was about to begin.

* * *

"_**You are not Makino Ruki**__."_

She had to admit it: those words bothered her. It was easy to dismiss them as the incoherent speech of a lunatic, which Takato's little pervert of a sister most definitely was. However, for some reason, Ruki just could not get the words out of her head.

Takato…could Takato dispel her doubts?

She had yet to bring it up with him…maybe she just did not want him to make fun of her.

Besides, even if Kuroyama Takako was insane—which she was—, she was not incoherent. Every other thing she had heard from the little girl was perverted and disturbing, but it made contextual sense. Takako was not some drooling, rambling girl with a derangement.

If Takako had said such a thing, then she had meant something by it. It might not be the literal meaning of the words, but they must have definitely meant something.

Why…? Why would that girl say such a thing?

And also…did she know? Did she know whatever it was Takato was hiding? Had Takato revealed his secrets to some little sister he met just a few months ago?

"You seem to be bothered by something."

Ruki's head turned to her left, where Katou Juri placidly sat next to her in the high-speed train. As expected, the former Tamer girl had dragged her for window-shopping in Shibuya.

"_Ah, come on, Ruki; I don't get to do things like this that often, you know?"_

That's what she had said, and Ruki knew it was the truth. That was probably why she indulged the other girl.

They were friends, after all, and Takato was right: friendship was about taking and giving.

She constantly and endlessly took from Takato, thus she guessed she had to give something back to her other friends.

"Maa, just…thinking about things."

Ruki felt like kicking herself right after the words left her mouth. What kind of idiotic, Gogglehead-ish answer was that?

"Hmm…" Juri replied with a meaningless sound, but it carried the intention that somehow she could understand. "It's been…rather hectic lately."

"Ah," Ruki responded, turning her head to look in front of her, at the somewhat crowded train.

"And Takato-kun…has gotten involved in something dangerous again."

Ruki's head shot towards Juri once more.

"…what?"

The shorter girl smiled sadly.

"Isn't it obvious? I mean, he's been weird lately…and he keeps getting hurt…"

"Um…" Ruki sighed. "So you can tell…"

"I've watched him for a very long time."

For some reason, the faint blush on Juri's face elicited one from Ruki as well. When Juri suddenly giggled, the other redhead promptly replied with a scowl.

"What?"

"Oh, no…" Juri quickly made a conciliating gesture with her hands. "It's…well…you two…you two are a lot more similar than I thought. I'm a little bit **jealous**."

"Wha…?" Ruki flinched a little at that outrageous sentence. "And just what do I have in common with that idiot?"

"You both think you should do everything by yourselves."

Ruki frowned. Had she not heard this somewhere before?

"Ruki," Juri brought out the other girl from memory lane.

"What?"

Juri tried the soothing effect of smiling one more time. There was no need for Ruki to be so tense.

"Even if…even if Takato-kun is keeping things to himself…you have to believe in him, okay?"

Ruki frowned. "Well…"

The ponytailed girl reached for Ruki's left hand and held it between her own.

"Believe in him, and support him in any way you can. If you don't help him…he'll get even more hurt…"

Ruki watched Juri's expression change to express the deep sadness in her heart.

"I…cannot help him anymore. If I get closer to him…I'll only…"

"No, wait—Katou!"

Suddenly it was Ruki who held Juri's hands in hers.

"Don't say that! Gogglehead, you know, he…"

_He likes you._

It would not be fair of her to say that. If the stupid Gogglehead would not confess, she was not doing it for him.

Noticing their awkward current situation, and aware that they would make a scene if they spoke any louder, Ruki let go of the other girl's hands and crossed her right leg over the left, relaxing on her train seat.

"Anyway!" she said. "You don't really have to tell me that; **someone **has to be there whenever the idiot Gogglehead does something retarded."

Juri watched Ruki's profile for a few seconds before giggling.

"It's…good to know you two are such good friends, really."

Ruki turned her face away from the other girl. She might have been blushing a little.

"I'm happy for you, Ruki. And kinda **jealous**, I guess."

"…don't be silly." Ruki shook her head and snorted. "That Takato is the only one stupid enough to actually hang out with me on a regular basis of his own free will."

Even with Ruki's head turned away, Juri managed to catch a hint of a smile on the corner of the taller girl's lips.

"Even I can appreciate that, you know."

Juri's giggles were drowned by the beeping of Ruki's white and blue D-Arc.

In a moment, Makino Ruki's posture completely changed; no hint of relaxation left in her fierce, determined posture. She was about to check the radar function of her Digivice to locate the latest threat, but that would not become anything beyond an intention.

The image on the device's screen made sure of that.

"Wha…?"

* * *

Golden sparks like tiny fireworks filled the Game Room the moment Takato made act of presence.

"Happy anniversary!"

Takato glared at his merry opponent. Lucemon ignored it and poured himself a cup of something resembling red wine.

"Five years, hmm?" the angel began, slowly swirling the liquid in the cup before bringing it under his nostrils to test its aroma. "It's really been five most enjoyable years. Truly, I was wasting my time before you claimed that chair, my wonderful Takato!"

Takato's pupils blazed like they could set things on fire with a stare.

"Take that back, Lucemon."

The angel raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you in a foul mood today?"

"If we're going to play, then let's get to it already!" the irate boy demanded. He was definitely not in the mood for Lucemon's antics.

However, the angel remained undisturbed and uncaring of Takato's attitude.

Lucemon sighed.

"Haa…I dream of the day you will come to enjoy this game as much as I do."

"Not gonna happen. So, whose move is it today?"

"Oh, no, no, I'm grateful to the others for keeping you busy while I prepared things." The toga-clad angel smirked. "This time it's all me."

An adorable child-like giggle.

"Please take good care of me, Takato-kun."

The boy did not say a thing, and Lucemon's smirk changed back into his merry smile.

"Well!" He began, throwing his cup of wine away, which dissipated into data before it could stain anything. "Since this is such a special day, it deserves a very special event! Wouldn't you agree, Takato?"

Takato's gaze narrowed and he mentally prepared himself for anything.

"So!" Lucemon had already switched to his grandiloquent speech style. "In memory of my previous opponent, whose passing we remember today, we shall repeat her very last round!"

A cold grip seized Takato's chest, and his jaw trembled against his will.

"Don't tell me…!"

"Yes!" Lucemon confirmed with a boisterous voice. "We're playing the Bomb Game, my dearest Takato!"

Takato's hands gripped the armrests of his large chair.

"**There are four timed bombs in four different locations throughout the Tokyo metropolitan area.**"

"**All bombs are governed by the same one-hour timer. However, deactivating one of the bombs increases the remaining time by twenty minutes.**"

"**I shall provide you with a hint to find one of the bombs, and each bomb carries the hint to find the next one.**"

Takato frowned. The timer was shorter this time. Then again, the last time they could only use trains and taxicabs to travel around the city and Lucemon acknowledged that. This time, he had much faster means to move around. Also, like last time, there were no hints on the nature of the bombs or how to deactivate them, nor hints on other possible obstacles Lucemon may place on his way to the bombs.

Takato highly doubted things would be exactly the same as the last time. That time, the players had been two ordinary humans in a race against death. With his developed powers, the current Matsuda Takato could easily breeze through that kind of challenge.

No, Lucemon must have prepared something else, Takato understood.

"Now, the number of pieces you have at your disposal is a rather unfair advantage in this kind of round," Lucemon opinionated.

Takato realized he actually agreed. His pieces were spread throughout the city at the moment; some would naturally be closer to the bombs than he was.

"I believe I should do something about that."

* * *

In the real world, the Matsuda Takato in front of the train station ignored the many stares he got once his D-Arc started howling uncontrollably. He immediately reached for the golden and white device to turn off the annoying sound, but he paused upon realizing it was a little bit different from the usual beeping.

It sounded a lot more like a blaring evacuation alarm, carrying a dangerous undertone the usual Realization alert did not have.

Takato looked down at the D-Arc's screen, and his heart stopped beating for a fleeting instant.

"Wha—no way—"

He was still processing the sight of three triangles touching the corners of a fourth triangle concentric with an outer circle, when a pillar of black flames surged towards the sky from the familiar direction of Shinjuku Park.

Deaf to the cries of surprise, fear and excitement of the people around him, Takato gaped with terror-filled eyes at the unnatural phenomenon in the distance. He did not even notice when people further cried out at their cell phones and other electronics breaking down.

He could only hear the war cry.

A monstrous howl calling for mortal battle that filled the entire Shinjuku Ward with a promise of untold devastation.

The declaration of war of an envoy of chaos.

* * *

The pieces jumped on the chess board when Takato slammed his hands on the table.

"Are you insane!"

Ignoring the unusually loud outburst, Lucemon took a sip of his wine-like drink.

"I thought you humans had already decided that, indeed, I am insane," the angel mused. "What specific form of insanity do you have in mind at the moment, Takato?"

"You can't unleash that thing in my world! You're overdoing it!"

The angel chuckled.

"Don't pretend you can tell me what I can or cannot do."

Takato's hands struck the small round table once more.

"This will attract Yggdrasil's attention! Do you want the Royal Knights hunting me down again!"

"Don't be silly, Takato dear," Lucemon dismissed the boy's preoccupation while calmly enjoying his drink. "This is not really such a big thing; I doubt Yggdrasil will even notice. It's not like I'm releasing Megidramon or anything."

Takato blinked.

"…you aren't?"

Lucemon tilted his head to the right in a way that could be called cute.

"Don't you have other things to worry about, my dear challenger? The first hint is…"

* * *

Ruki's mobile's ringtone announced itself loudly and clearly the moment she stepped foot out of the metro line. She ignored the crowds of people shuffling nervously around her in the station, clumsily pondering where to go for safety. Behind Ruki, Katou Juri placidly waited for the other girl to attend to the phone call.

"Lee."

"_Ruki. It's good to hear you," _the distinct voice of Lee Jenrya came out of the smartphone's speaker. _"Hypnos is down; I can't reach my father. I guess the Hazard did it."_

Ruki nodded. So that damned symbol on her Digivice's screen was not her imagination playing sick jokes on her. The hand that did not hold the mobile was fiddling with the D-Arc's buttons, looking for the radar function.

"Takato?"

"_Haven't called his home line yet."_

That was when Ruki decided to get the stupid Gogglehead a mobile phone for his next birthday.

That was also when a loud and ferocious roar drowned all other sounds in the metro station.

"…oh, that can't be good."

"_What is it?"_

Ruki ignored the boy's question and dashed towards the station's exit, Juri following at a slightly slower pace. Renamon emerged out of nowhere to run by Ruki's side, startling no few commuters. The sounds of many people screaming urged Ruki to push her legs harder.

It did not take long after stepping out on the street outside the station to find the source of both roar and screams: a huge theropod-like Digimon with cybernetic parts covering about half of his body walked along the street in her direction, as if it were not out of place in the metropolis bustling with panicking people.

"MetalGreymon…"

"_What?"_

"MetalGreymon. I'm looking at him."

"_Wait, where are you right now?"_

"Just out of Meiji-Jinguumae Station."

"_Hmm…Ruki-san, I think several Digimon emerged in different locations at the same time."_

"Tch," Ruki clicked her tongue. That would not be good. "Then let's hope the others are on the move."

"_Um. We're on our way to Hypnos," _Jenrya continued, obviously referring to his partner. _"Whatever it was that released the Hazard, it happened near Hypnos. I'll have to leave that Wild One to you, Ruki-san."_

The girl snorted. "Yeah, no biggie."

"_Well then—"_

"Lee," Ruki suddenly interrupted. The other side of the connection went silent, clearly waiting for whatever the girl had yet to say.

"Look…look out for Takato, will you?" She paused for a second. "…please."

The heavy and meaningful pause that followed felt like lead in Ruki's stomach.

"…_I'll see if I can find him."_

Jenrya hung up before Ruki could say anything else. He was obviously in a hurry.

Ruki put away her phone and turned back to look at a smiling Juri.

"What?"

The shorter girl shook her head. "Nothing."

"Hnn."

The cries around them became louder when the wandering MetalGreymon's metal arm smashed the nearest building, raining debris on the street below and sending the few people remaining in the vicinity of the tall beast scurrying for cover.

"Sorry to take a rain check on our window-shopping, Katou."

"Uun," the other girl uttered while calmly shaking her head. "Please take care of yourself, Ruki."

"Sure thing," Ruki declared to put an end to that conversation. "Let's go, Renamon."

* * *

From a hiding spot a safe distance away, Akiyama Ryo pulled out his Digivice to analyze the Digimon standing still in the middle of an otherwise deserted park. Crouching behind bushes next to him, Monodramon glared at the dark figure.

"ChaosDukemon, a Dark Knight Digimon at the Ultimate Level; Virus Type. This thing describes him as 'a knight of ruin born from the tainting influence of the Dark Area'. His special attacks are Judecca Prison and Demon's Disaster."

Only the black-armored knight's blue cape fluttered in the playful spring breeze. The figure in black and silver armor stood still like a statue in the middle of the park, as if waiting for something.

Ryo was the Tamer closest to Hypnos when the Digimon emerged in a pillar of black flame, and thus he was the first to see him.

"It's a dark version of Guilmon's Ultimate evolution," the boy stated the obvious before looking down at his partner. "So, is Takato behind this as well?"

"I…highly doubt it."

A distance away, the dark knight turned his head to his left side, looking up at something in the sky. It quickly shifted into a low stance; his right arm bracer changing into a night-colored lance cloaked in vile energy.

With a wordless roar, ChaosDukemon then released its variation of _**Royal Saber**_, a disturbing beam of blackness which surged towards the sky in an instant.

"Whoa!" the voice of Rapidmon reached Ryo's ears from somewhere out of his field of vision.

"Ah, shit!" The Legendary Tamer cried out. "Monodramon!"

"Yes!"

"**Matrix Evolution!**"

The light of evolution elicited an immediate reaction from ChaosDukemon. Using his left foot as pivot, he turned to his right and spun in a clockwise direction, stopping with his raised right arm was pointing at the assembling data sphere.

"Monodramon, evolve to—"

The approaching Rapidmon—with Jenrya in his arms—could not prevent the second surge of dark energy blasting the spot where Ryo and his partner were combining into a single form.

* * *

"I always wanted someone to do that," Lucemon admitted; his wide smile expressing how pleased he was by his piece's performance.

Takato frowned while he examined the game board. Putting aside ChaosDukemon's piece near the center of the board next to four of his pieces, there were four other pieces he could recognize as four identical MetalGreymon. They made the corners of a square that enclosed most of the Shinjuku ward and small portions of the Shibuya and Chiyoda wards. Four Tamers had already noticed their presence and were on the move: Ruki, Shiuchon, Hirokazu and MarineAngemon, the latter acting on his own on behalf of the bedridden Kenta.

No, the problems were ChaosDukemon and the two other pieces nobody had noticed yet. Since none of his pieces had seen them, the Takato in the Game Room could not identify them, either. He did not even know where they were, only that they were outside the D-Arcs' tracking range.

For all he knew they could be wreaking havoc on the other side of Tokyo Metropolis.

After closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. It was not the end of the world; the round was just beginning.

He could do this.

"So?" the amused angel inquired. "What are you going to do?"

Beelzebumon's piece was in Lucemon's left hand. Obviously, the Demon Lord of Gluttony would not come to the Tamers' aid this time.

"…I trust my pieces," he said, before reaching for the black piece representing himself, moving it towards another, so far uninvolved white piece.

There was a way he could help the Tamers, but his priority were the bombs—the menace the Digimon Tamers and the city as a whole remained blissfully unaware of.

* * *

Lee Shiuchon traveled across Shinjuku in the arms of her partner, Antiramon. The gargantuan figure of MetalGreymon grew larger and larger as they approached.

The rabbit Deva leapt from rooftop to rooftop—three buildings…two…one…!

The nine-year-old's feet touched solid floor and the Perfect Digimon closed the rest of the distance by himself.

"Go!" Shaochung exclaimed as her little feet took her to the very edge of the rooftop she stood on to watch the battle unfold.

"_**Bǎo Fǔ!**_" Antiramon exclaimed; his long arms changing into deadly axes. The enemy MetalGreymon received the attack with his left metal arm almost matter-of-factly, using its superior strength to push the airborne Digimon away and down to the street.

"Card Slash!"

The Cyborg Digimon's eyes gleamed when he noticed the young human standing on top of a building slightly shorter than he was. Antiramon easily noticed his opponent's diverted attention.

"Shiuchon!"

"Offense Plug-In—!"

MetalGreymon's mechanical arm struck the top floor of the building, destroying the surface Shiuchon stood on. The armed dinosaur dragged down its massive metal claws down the front face of the building, making level after level break down like a stack of Jenga blocks.

Antiramon gaped at the shattered front side of the building, which had been completely peeled off to reveal the rooms within. His eyes then fell on the rubble piling up at the sidewalk.

"Shiu—"

"Offense Plug-In A, activate!"

Antiramon felt the card effect empowering him, and soon enough the small figure of his Tamer appeared at the edge of the broken building.

"Antiramon!" Shiuchion called out as loudly as she could. "Don't let him fire his missiles!"

The rabbit-like Digimon stared at the small girl with something considerably close to awe.

MetalGreymon's _**Giga Destroyer**_, with destructive power comparable to a nuclear warhead.

If such a thing were unleashed in the middle of Tokyo…and, to think his little Tamer had realized this; for such a young girl to have such focus…

"I will **not **let you down, Shiuchon!"

The air displaced by the ample swipe of Antiramon's axe-arms sliced two nearby cars in pieces.

He was Antiramon, one of the twelve holy Devas. He had the Type advantage.

There was no way in hell he would lose.

* * *

"That was a marvelous and swift use of The Black Covenant there, Takato," Lucemon admitted with a curt inclination of his head. "But I thought you trusted your pieces…?"

Takato did not fall for the Angel Digimon's taunt.

"She's just nine; it would be thoughtless not to expect mistakes from her." Then, he smiled. "Besides, the fact it worked means she could have avoided death on her own in this manner, and she could have realized the danger of MetalGreymon's missiles on her own as well."

Lucemon glanced down at Lee Shiuchon's piece.

"Human potential, huh…" Whatever thoughts crossed his mind were concealed by his usual cocky smirk. "Then I guess I better finish this game before she becomes a dangerous element, hmm?"

"Oh, on that we can agree," Takato responded, going for a taunt of his own. "I won't wait for Shao to grow up before I finish things with you." He paused. "By the way, my Queen's kicking major ass right now. Really, that poor Digimon of yours doesn't stand a chance."

"I'm struggling to cope with the shame," Lucemon replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

MetalGreymon's Trident Arm collided with Taomon's ying-yang barrier, once again failing to break through.

"_**Kofuusatsu!**_"

Blood red paper strips flew out of Taomon's wide sleeves and stuck to the larger Digimon's body. With a hand sign, the explosive seals detonated; further damaging the Cyborg Digimon's already plenty battered form.

Taomon had to give him credit: if anything, he was extremely sturdy.

Some distance away, Ruki kept her fierce violet eyes fixated on MetalGreymon's chest. Sooner or later, he would resort to his other, more powerful attack, and then…

"There!"

"_**Kofuusatsu!**_"

Taomon released a second volley of paper strips in unison with Ruki's shout, both in response to MetalGreymon's chest launch pods being opened. The Cyborg Digimon had to rethink his strategy when the holes on his chest were clogged by Taomon's explosive tags. Of course, whether he tried to fire his missiles or not mattered little by this point.

"Hum!" The shaman Digimon activated the ofuda with a hand seal, blasting MetalGreymon into loose bits.

Ruki nodded in satisfaction…only to frown at what followed.

"Huh?"

MetalGreymon's data, instead of trailing towards Taomon as it should, gathered into a compact sphere which floating in the space where the Cyborg Digimon last stood. Chains of zeroes and ones made the surface of this radiant core; zeroes changed into ones and ones into zeroes following a pattern impossible for either Tamer of partner to understand.

And then, the data sphere began to fly away from Taomon, towards the center of the Shinjuku ward.

"What the hell…?" Ruki muttered.

Taomon gently landed on the pavement in front of her Tamer.

"Ruki."

The redhead easily interpreted that single word as a request for instructions. Crossing her arms under her (admittedly slowly) developing bust, Ruki inclined her head to ponder her next move. She just knew so little about the situation…

She had been immersed in her thoughts for about half a minute when her phone rang again.

* * *

Takato nodded to the maid in gratitude before she left the large and elegant sitting room to allow him some privacy.

A few seconds after dialing, he had a response.

"_Hello?"_

"Ruki."

There was a second of absolute silence. Takato idly examined the intricate gold-coated wooden carvings that separated the light green top half from the red-wine colored bottom half of the room.

"…_where are you?"_

Takato made a face. She could have at least called him Gogglehead or whatever.

"What are you, my girlfriend?"

There was no answer from the girl, but Takato felt a strange chilling aura, like the materialization of the world's evil, creeping out of the handset and into his right ear.

"…I'm at Takako's place." He pondered for a second. "Don't ask."

Another pause, and Takato knew his best friend was struggling on the "not asking" thing.

"…_Takato, there is—"_

"I know," he admitted while quickly evaluating how to relay instructions without raising further suspicion. "Ruki, I noticed something emerging near Hypnos, but there were probably more Fields out there."

"_I just took care of one, and I'm sure there are more, yes."_

"Well aren't you great?"

He could easily imagine the tall redhead preening at the praise received. A pleased, entertained Ruki was a Ruki that did not ask bothersome questions.

"Ruki, I'm sure at least Jen is on his way to Hypnos, and Ryo will probably be in the vicinity as well, so let those two deal with whatever's there. You have to find Kazu."

"_Huh?" _Ruki replied, sounding obviously annoyed. _"What?"_

Takato closed his eyes and quietly prayed for the patience of saints.

"Ruki, Kazu's partner doesn't evolve. I know you don't particularly like him, but I'm fairly sure you don't want him dead. If the enemy's a Perfect of worse, he **can't** fight alone."

He could hear Ruki's breathing over the phone connection.

"…_fine. What are you doing, then?"_

"Turns out I have business here after all," he ambiguously replied.

"_Gogglehead, we have kind of a situation here, with dangerous Digimon emerging all over the place. For once, I wouldn't mind you playing hero—"_

"There **is **a dangerous Digimon here as well, Ruki," Takato firmly interrupted.

Of course, this dangerous Digimon was Lilithmon, but Ruki did not need to know that.

He decided to end the conversation before Ruki said something annoying or embarrassing.

"I have to go. Take care, Ruki."

"_Ah—"_

No more was heard from Makino Ruki when Takato returned the wireless headset to its charging stand. He was still alone in the living room of tall walls, red curtains bound by golden cords and shelves with antiquities of monetary worth he could only guess. There was a very simple reason a certain little sister was not in there, clinging as close to him as physically possible. The maid had led him to that room until Takako could meet him, but she had also handed him a note from the girl.

The note, which the maid had obviously not checked, contained a set of directions to navigate the mansion. Takako obviously wanted him to go to her, and Takato had no choice but to do so, for only Takako could lead him to the first bomb, according to Lucemon's hint.

"**The first bomb is in the Maiden of the Moon's steamy room of cleansing and decadence."**

Takato sighed. Then, he groaned. Then, he whined a little.

Finally, he stopped delaying the inevitable and stepped forward, as ready as he could be to face what might be the most fearsome challenge in his five years of opposing Lucemon.

Takako's bathroom.

* * *

**CHAPTER 06 – To be continued**

* * *

**OMAKE**

That day, the Game Room was inhabited only by Digimon. Lucemon placidly enjoyed an alcoholic drink while his eyes fluttered over the Board.

"Hmm…maybe we should try something today…?"

Considering how much he enjoyed playing with his favorite toy, it was only his commendable patience that stopped him from being a constant and permanent obstruction in Takato's life.

"**You seem particularly pleased, Lightbringer."**

"Well of course," a smiling Lucemon replied to the formless darkness. "I would expect you of all Digimon to understand, Wicked God."

"…**perhaps," **ZeedMillenniumon admitted. **"But I would have expected you to carry better standards, Lightbearer."**

The fingers slowly twisting the half-full cup suddenly stopped their idle dance.

"…excuse me?" he inquired; his voice maybe carrying the slightest hint of a threat. Needless to say, Millenniumon did not find himself threatened in the slightest.

"**But I guess I cannot judge really you; there is no other human that could begin to compare to Ryo, after all."**

The room fell into a deep, ominous silence.

Lucemon's right eyebrow twitched almost imperceptibly…and then he chuckled.

He chuckled, louder and louder, until he exploded in rambunctious, childish laughter.

Millenniumon did not wait until Lucemon was done laughing.

"…**may I ask?"**

"No, it's just…" Lucemon managed to utter between snickers. "To think you…pfft! Ahahahaha!"

Lucemon could swear he had seen the darkness twitch.

"Well…I…am a tolerant person," Lucemon declared. "If you wish to delude yourself into believing my toy is inferior to your Akiyama boy, please do so."

The darkness grew to cover almost the entire room, and Lucemon soon found himself the target of the stares from a pair of eyes belonging to a pair of roughly-draconic heads, their bodies twisted together and bound by chains of Digi-Code.

"…**excuse me?"**

"You heard me," the angel taunted, adorning his words with a teasing smirk as if saying 'yeah, I fucking went there'.

"**Ohh…you didn't."**

"I so totally did."

It was Lucemon's turn not to feel intimidated by the huge heads looming over him as if they wanted to eat him.

"**You…you are claiming that my Ryo is…deficient?"**

"Oh, no, no, no, please do not get me wrong!" Lucemon countered in a fake amiable tone. "I am sure Akiyama Ryo is good enough for the likes of you, Millenniumon."

This time the twin heads most definitely twitched.

"I'm just saying my Takato's better."

Lucemon's taunting smirk was almost disgustingly wide, as if insisted that 'yes, I fucking said that'.

The angel was finding precious enjoyment in watching the blur of activity on Millenniumon's two faces. It was obvious the Evil God Digimon was doing its absolute best to remain civil.

"…**your…ignorance is appalling, Lightbearer."**

"Really," Lucemon said in monotone. "Then please enlighten me, Millenniumon."

"**That should not be necessary,"** the huge reality warper stubbornly stated. **"My Ryo is clearly the most powerful of all Tamers."**

"Ah, I don't know about that…" Lucemon mused, scratching his right cheek. "Crimson Mode, BlackSaintGalgomon and Demon seem fairly stronger than Justimon to me…"

ZeedMillenniumon gritted his four separate rows of teeth.

"**My Ryo has defeated countless scores of Digimon in his adventures."**

"So has my Takato," Lucemon said while shrugging. "Now, how many Digimon has your Ryo **created**? Hmm?"

"**Grr…"**

"I'm waiting~" the angel merrily insisted. "Oh, by the way, my precious Takato has created more than Digimon. I could spend the whole day here listing the commendable things Takato has achieved with the Crest of Dreams."

"**Ah! The-There!" **Millenniumon apparently found an avenue of attack. **"The Crest of Dreams! None of those achievements belong to the Dreamer!"**

"Right, because the Crest of Dreams works spontaneously," Lucemon countered; his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh, and by the way: number of Crests owned by Akiyama Ryo? Zeeeeee-roooooo~"

"**Uh-ugh…"**

Lucemon was already plenty satisfied. One-upping ZeedMillenniumon like this was extremely fulfilling; maybe he should consider being nice to Takato for a…nah.

"**My Ryo even managed to defeat me twice! Me, Millenniumon!"**

"With all due respect, your first form is a push-over," Lucemon retorted. "Any of my Takato's Ultimate forms could beat it. Heck, maybe even Takato alone could do it, with his Crest and his cards. I'll give Akiyama credit for defeating you as MoonMillenniumon, however."

"My counter."

Small white chess figurines began to appear and disappear from Lucemon's left hand as he listed his precious opponent's major achievements.

"Beelzebumon. D-Reaper. Demon. Magnamon."

"**None of those compare to me!"**

"Then why didn't you deal with D-Reaper yourself? That thing almost erased the entire Digital World, you know."

"**Ugh…"**

In the silence, ZeedMillenniumon could only simmer in rage at the sight of Lucemon's infuriating smirk. He was being completely made fun of! Unacceptable!

The Evil God Digimon should have stopped to think for a moment. He might have then realized he was in fact trying to defeat Lucemon in a battle of pride.

That was just not gonna happen.

"**My Ryo has had more Digimon partners than any other Tamer!"**

"My Takato does not waste time with the lower evolution levels and takes his partners straight to Ultimate. Also, as previously stated, my Takato created his own Digimon companions **and **he's perfectly capable of fighting on his own. He does not need to **borrow** them from other children."

In a more stable frame of mind, ZeedMillenniumon might have caught the big hint.

"**Uuuuugh…my Ryo's Digimon partner is a God-Type Digimon!"**

Lucemon only raised an eyebrow at that. That was just sad.

"…so is Kuzuhamon, and you don't see me flaunting it."

"**Gurk—we-well! My Ryo has always fought alone; he has no need for the aid of other human younglings!"**

"My Takato proved to be more than capable of working on his own last time he visited the Digital World. He can work perfectly fine alone as well as in a team. Furthermore, people **listen to him**. People are willing to **follow him**. He can be a Leader as well as a Loner." Lucemon crossed his arms, visibly portraying his pride towards his precious toy. "Can your Ryo make that claim?"

"**Uhh…hmph! My Ryo has shown to be a successful specimen of the human male gender. He will definitely be massively successful at reproduction."**

Lucemon made a surprised face, which flawlessly merged with his amused expression.

"Oh, so we're going there? Very well, two words for you: Katou Juri." He shrugged. "His relationship with the Makino doll is of a different nature."

…**the girl with the Crest of Purity is more physically appealing.**

ZeedMillenniumon said those words in a very quiet tone.

Lucemon tilted his head to the left.

"Allow me to remind you that the Tachikawa girl was part of a conspiracy to manipulate Ryo into gaining the strength to defeat you. That really takes a lot of validity out of her flirting, you know."

"**She-She was not aware of that."**

"That did not seem to mean much to your Ryo."

"**Urk."**

"Also, my Takato has **Lilithmon** lusting after him. You know, Lilithmon? Avatar of Lust? Goddess of Darkness? So claimed 'most beautiful of all Digimon'?"

"**Ugh."**

"And where Lilithmon goes, _**Sororité Salace**_ follows."

"**Ack."**

"LadyDevimon, Bastemon, Witchmon, Archnemon, Sakuyamon, Kuzuhamon…I'm fairly sure there's also a corrupted Angewomon who didn't Slide-Evolve."

"**Urgh."**

"So yeah," Lucemon concluded, enjoying every second of it.

"**We-Well…"**

The smirking angel raised an eyebrow, wondering just what silly argument ZeedMillenniumon would use this time.

"**My…My Ryo's bigger."**

Lucemon promptly face-palmed. He was **not **going to bring up the obvious fact that, unlike Takato, Ryo's puberty was already fairly advanced.

In the blind spot right behind Lucemon's seat, where neither angel nor god-like Digimon could see, a tiny shadow flickered and disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in the mortal world, Kuroyama Takako shuddered.

"…girlfriends."

"You okay, Takako?" a caring brother cautiously asked.

"…they're arguing like girlfriends."

"Huh?"

"Ah? Ah, it's…it's nothing, onii-sama," Takato quietly responded, but she was unable to hide the shudders wracking her body. "I just…witnessed something extremely disturbing."

"Really," Takato responded matter-of-factly. "What is that stupid angel up to now?"

"Ah…ahahaha~" Takako giggled, quickly filtering away the disturbing part and keeping only the amusement of the whole thing. "Lord Lucemon was fairly busy defending your honor, onii-sama."

"Oh, well, that's really nice of—wait, what?"

* * *

**OMAKE – END**


	18. Chapter Six, Part II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 06**

_**Irises from Two Gardeners (Part Two)  
**_

* * *

"_**Critical Arm!**_"

ChaosDukemon did not meet Justimon's blade with either lance or shield. He did use the lance, however, to instead push the flat side of the blade aside at the same time he calmly took a stepped to the side. The Cyborg Digimon had to duck when the same black lance traced an arc towards his head.

"_**Rapid Fire!**_"

The dark knight ducked just as quickly as Justimon, allowing the rockets to dart over his head before taking off in a dash. Rapidmon, however, took to the sky before he could get rammed by ChaosDukemon's large round shield.

Both Jenrya watching from a distance and Ryo in the form of Justimon had realized they were dealing with a fast and intelligent Digimon. He did not rely on his shield and armor for defense, being aware of the Type advantage his enemies had. Furthermore, he fought in unconventional ways: Justimon noticed ChaosDukemon used his weapon as a club about as often as he used it as a lance.

Suddenly, the dark lance **Balmung** was pointing towards Lee Jenrya. It was only his earlier scanning of a speed card which allowed him to jump away from the path of the deadly line of black energy.

Rapidmon's wide eyes glowed with rage.

"I'll kill you for that, you bastard!"

The green cyborg crossed the distance that separated him from ChaosDukemon is a little over a second, not even giving his Tamer the chance to shout a warning. ChaosDukemon, whose main weapon had changed back into an armored right arm, had no problem meeting the incoming green bullet with a fist to his metallic face.

Fortunately for Rapidmon, he was as good at braking as he was at accelerating, and his face stopped mere inches away from a very painful impact. However, ChaosDukemon chose that moment to reform his lance, and Rapidmon had to stumble backwards rather haphazardly to not get impaled. A moment after that, the round shield **Gorgon **rammed him like the hammer of God.

"Rapidmon!" Only then did Jenrya get the chance to shout.

The Perfect Digimon grunted when his back struck the trunk of a tree, and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw the glowing circle of triangles on the outer face of Gorgon.

"_**Blitz Arm!**_"

ChaosDukemon merely had to take a step backwards, and Justimon's lightning orbs flew past the narrow gap between the Virus knight and Rapidmon. The latter was not allowed to do anything, though, because ChaosDukemon smashed his right metal foot on the android-like Digimon's lower body. At the same time, he unleashed the special attack he had prepared, switching targets to Justimon instead. Justimon was a quick Digimon, however, and it was relatively easy for him to dodge the _**Judecca Prison**_ regardless of its massive size.

That was certainly ChaosDukemon's weakness: both his special attacks are linear and very easily avoidable under most circumstances.

Rapidmon tried to seize the chance to get away, but ChaosDukemon's right foot had him completely pinned to the tree. His only choice, then, was to attack.

"_**Rapid—**_"

Pointing his vile lance at the cyborg Digimon's head, the dark knight did not wait until Demon's Disaster was fully charged and simply released a quick blast of dark energy. It struck Rapidmon and pushed him until the tree he was leaning against broke at the base.

Jenrya's eyes widened in fear at his partner's pain. Most likely not thinking of what he was doing, he moved.

"Rapidmon!" he cried out, lashing at ChaosDukemon with a high kick so as to give his partner the chance to get away.

"No, Jenrya!" Justimon, who was also in the way to attack ChaosDukemon, called out.

The knight in black easily reconverted his lance into a hand which effortlessly caught Jenrya's right leg by the ankle. The boy gasped loudly when he was lifted off the ground and shouted even louder when he was flung through the air until his back hit another tree.

"Gah!"

"Tch, damn it! _**Critical Arm!**_"

ChaosDukemon calmly stepped backwards and away from the energy blade, taking a jump afterwards to make some distance. His shield began to charge up again.

"Je-Jen!" Rapidmon cried out as he stood back up. "Jen, you okay?"

"I'm…fine," the boy said in a strained tone as he lay prone at the base of the tree. "Defense Plug-In…"

Rapidmon breathed out in relief. "Right."

He took off to the air, floating over Justimon's head.

"We have to deal with this guy some…what is that?"

Justimon and Jenrya also looked at the tiny golden sphere floating in the sky well above their impromptu battlefield.

"That's…data, isn't it?" Jenrya questioned.

"Yeah, but…" Ryo muttered from within his Ultimate form. "Rapidmon, can you…?"

"Nah, already tried. It won't budge from there even if I try to absorb it."

"No luck here either, and ChaosDukemon has not claimed it as well. This is kind of weird—"

"_**Judecca Prison!**_"

"Oh shi—dodge!"

Golden data sphere or whatever, the battle continued.

* * *

The room before the bathroom proper was a rather plain affair. It was almost a copy of his family's own bathroom, only twice as large. He could see a laundry machine by the corner, next to several baskets full of neatly folded towels and bedclothes. The one different thing about this room was the collection of wooden lockers which covered the wall to his right. He almost felt like he was in a hot springs resort.

"Takako?" he called out, standing before the glass door occluded by moisture.

"Onii-sama~"

Takato could not deny hearing her voice, so eager and happy to have him there, made him feel happy as well.

"May I come in?"

Chirping laughter came from within the bathroom.

"Don't be silly, onii-sama; you have to take off your clothes~"

Takato paused at that. It…did make sense, even if he knew his lovely sister did not have common sense at the forefront of her mind when she said that.

Thus, he walked into the bathroom wearing only a towel around his waist. He even left his Digivice and deck in the locker with his clothes, but not before scanning his full Plug-In suite. Better safe than sorry and all that.

The first thing that happened when he walked in was being rendered almost completely blind.

_Too much steam!_

It was hot; really, it felt like he had stepped into a sauna room. Did Takako feel comfortable in this kind of warm and moist environment?

He paused at that.

Of course she did.

He was secretly glad when the steam was unnaturally split aside, obviously by Takako's power. That was when he realized…

"This place is huge!"

The Kuroyama mansion was large by anybody's standard, but so far Takato had not seen anything really outlandish or opulent. Kuroyama Shigeru did not flaunt his riches. However, it appeared that the IT magnate had given in when it came to pleasing his daughter.

Neatly polished white tiles surrounded a pool of warm water surrounded by a boundary of round stones. Four columns, most likely of marble, stood wide and tall on the corners of the room. Two golden helixes trailed the columns surface from floor to ceiling. Takato truly hoped it was just some kind of metallic-looking paint.

And the walls…gods, those walls.

The walls were covered by elegantly painted tiles, which together depicted a number of scenes. His knowledge of mythology was poor, but he could at least tell that some of the scenes portrayed on those walls could not come from factual history—he could see a unicorn over by the longest wall at the opposite end of the room.

It was too much. Takato doubted even the Emperor had a bath like this.

But he was not there to gag at the opulence.

His eyes fell on his smiling little sister. Seated on her shallow, hot springs-like pool with her right leg crossed over the left, Kuroyama Takako returned his calm stare with a brimming smile.

"Onii-sama."

He was surprised to find out that the sight of his nude sister while taking a bath did not particularly bother him or embarrass him. It was strange: Matsuda Takato would have been bothered by it, sister or whatever.

_So the Degradation has come this far…_

"Takako," he called. He had to find the bomb, somewhere in this room.

"Onii-sama, you are supposed to wash your body before joining me here," the girl declared while pointing at something to Takato's right. It was a white bath stool made of plastic. Examining the wall revealed a line of holes from which he assumed water would pour out. It was sort of amazing how the holes had been disguised as the open mouths of sirens on the wall mosaic. Even the faucets were made to look like flowers. A small gray bucket stood next to the stool, as well as shampoo and soap.

"Takako, I don't have time for this."

If his sense of the passage of time was accurate—why didn't he have a watch, anyway?—he still had around 25 minutes.

"Then onii-sama will never find the bomb~"

Brother glared at sister, but the sister's radiant smile never changed.

With a sigh, Takato sat on the stool and opened the faucet to fill his bucket. A cool bath was not such a bad thing, after all—he had been sweating a little, and it only got worse in that humid room.

He had just finished washing off Takako's shampoo—he recognized the pleasant scent—when he felt soft hands on his back.

"Please allow me, onii-sama."

Takato shuddered at the alluring, whispering voice in his left ear. "U-Um, Takako…"

But the girl ignored his call and began to scrub his back. Takato sighed and allowed the tiny girl to work. So far she had not tried anything weird, after all.

"I wish we could do this without the pressure of time," she confessed.

"I'm the one being pressured here," Takato complained. "But it is the first time I come here, yes," he continued, placing some emphasis on the main verb. "You have a nice house."

Takako giggled.

"Thank you, but, I'm still a bit lonely here."

Takato nodded; he could understand that. Money was not made on its own; Kuroyama Shigeru worked hard and at length, and thus spent little time in his luxurious abode. Some people suspected it was his way to deal with the loss of the woman he loved: by keeping himself busy.

"Hmm…well, now that Kuroyama-san knows we know each other, there shouldn't be any problem with coming over to visit, right?"

Behind Takato, the little girl glowed joyfully at the boy's offer.

"Um!" she exclaimed happily as she nodded. "And we can do all the things we couldn't do when we were little! We can take baths together, and play games together, and sleep together!"

"Uhh…um…" Takato chose not to say anything meaningful that could give her weird ideas.

Of course, that was when she hugged him. She was cold to the touch, which was rather awkward considering she had been soaked in warm water until a moment ago.

"To be with onii-sama…I want nothing else…I need nothing else…"

Takato sighed. He…really could not hate her, for being like that.

When Takako began to place delicate, feather-like kisses on his back, Takato calmly picked his small bucket full of water and dumped it over both their heads.

"Kyan!"

"Let's just get in the bath, Takako."

If the girl had been bothered by the interruption, her dreamy pupils did not show it.

"Um, onii-sama."

* * *

There was a shrill sound every single time Antiramon's hardened arm blades met MetalGreymon's metal arm. To Shiuchon, it reminded her of nails on a blackboard.

It was most annoying.

Anyone would have thought it would be easier: MetalGreymon's huge; it should have been simple to focus on attacking his legs until he fell prone. However, the threat of his Giga Destroyers remained, and he was awfully proficient at using his tail as a weapon as well. Unlike MetalGreymon, who could attack from almost any range, Antiramon was exclusively a close-range fighter. He had to stay close anyway, or at least close enough to prevent MetalGreymon's attempts at launching his missiles.

To top things off, this MetalGreymon was sturdy. It was as if the Type advantage meant nothing at all!

Shiuchon dug through her collection of cards, quickly realizing her deck's weakness: it was not a deck at all!

So far she had always carried **all **her cards with her. Her collection was nowhere near as large as the others', and for that reason she thought it was fine to do so. She had thought that was the reason the others only carried around a small collection with them at all times. Her complete collection, however, was still larger than the size of a gaming deck and rather unwieldy while in the throes of combat.

"Where is it…?" the young girl muttered while her fingers danced, checking card after card after card. "Where is it!"

"_**Trident Arm!**_"

MetalGreymon's clawed metal hand detached from the rest of the arm, the two parts connected only by a metal chain. The sudden hand-rocket pushed Antiramon along and away from the Cyborg Digimon's main body. Uncaring of that, Antiramon pushed himself up while in mid-flight, slamming his hands on the metal claw and making a flip to land on top of the claw itself, grabbing it tightly just before it struck the pavement with earth-shattering might.

While still feeling the vibrations through his body, Antiramon began to run along the chain connecting the detached claw to MetalGreymon, readying his Treasure Axes to attack. MetalGreymon lashed with his other, organic hand, and the rabbit Deva caught it the same way it had caught the metal claws just before, flipping over and standing on top of it before leaping at the dinosaur-like Digimon.

What Antiramon did not expect, however, was a headbutt. Considering it is one of Greymon's attacks, maybe he should have.

The rabbit-like Digimon was still in the ascending portion of his flight when he heard the damning words.

"_**Giga Destroyer!**_"

_No!_

He had no way to reach MetalGreymon, airborne as he was, but…!

"_**Asipatravana!**_"

MetalGreymon's launchers were just about done being opened when a barrage of pink energy blades rained upon his large body. Antiramon's insane rotation created these powerful blades and kept him airborne at the same time. The Cyborg Perfect stumbled and took several steps backwards, but his body was strong and unfaltering. He roared in pain and determination.

"_**Giga Destroyer!**_"

_No, no, no, no, no! _Antiramon's mind cried out desperately, but his blades did not seem to deter the huge Digimon, even as they nicked off pieces of his body apart.

The two rockets emerged from MetalGreymon's chest. Comically painted with evil eyes and teeth as they were, they betrayed their immense destructive power. Antiramon's attack ceased, and the former servant of the Holy Beasts could only watch the instruments of destruction approaching.

He did not fear death—he could survive MetalGreymon's strongest attack. But, the city, and…

_Shao!_

"Card Slash! Inflation Space!"

The air between the two warring Digimon distorted and twisted in strange ways. To Antiramon's eyes, it was as if the world in front of her had in fact been drawn on a canvas, and the artist had suddenly decided to pull it away. Then, the twist became more pronounced, and the world looked like water in a flushing toilet. The two missiles were distorted as well, stretching like spaghetti and converging in the very center of this vortex-like distortion until they completely disappeared.

And the world returned to its normal appearance.

It was an extremely rare card, **Inflation Space**. A gift from Makino Ruki, one of the few people in the world who actually managed to have two of them in her collection. It was a card with the power to **neutralize any one single attack, without exception, as long as it had been aimed at the target of the card's effect**.

Antiramon's feet touched the street.

"Card Slash! Super Charger!"

And power surged through Antiramon's body.

"Valkyrimon's Fenrir Sword!"

The Deva found himself stretching his right hand, where a golden sword appeared, humming with power and a wish to be wielded. Antiramon knew this sword: he knew plenty about the Digital World, its inhabitants and their abilities.

The Absolute Zero Demon Sword, **Fenrir**.

"Antiramon!"

He wanted to look. More than anything in this world, he wanted to look up, at his precious Tamer, and show her just how much he adored her, and how proud he was of her.

But that would not do. MetalGreymon had regained his bearings and, with the distance between them after the headbutt and his _**Asipatravana**_, it was highly likely the Cyborg would try his missiles one more time.

"Beat him, Antiramoooooon!"

Antiramon gripped the demonic sword with almost painful strength. Maybe the blade had a diabolic intellect of its own, because he could only see red. He only saw death.

MetalGreymon's, of course.

"Yes, my lady," he whispered.

"_**Giga Destroyer!**_"

"_**Fenrir…Swooooord!**_"

Everything was caught in a frozen field: abandoned cars, the two missiles in midair, MetalGreymon, and two-hundred meters of deserted street behind him. The mighty slash captured absolutely everything.

Satisfied with the result, Antiramon lowered the blade, and in cue the deadly ice shattered, revealing broken cars and the harmless data of both MetalGreymon and the neutralized missiles. Nodding to himself, Antiramon dismissed the sword and hurried to his Tamer's side.

"Antiramon!" the young girl was all smiles and hurried to embrace the tall Digimon the moment she saw him. Antiramon returned the embrace clumsily with his long hands, noticing that she was shivering after his last attack. "That was amazing!"

"No…" The Digimon refuted, shaking his head slowly. "It was you, Shao…it was all you…uh?"

For some reason, his Tamer was no longer looking at him, but at something outside.

"What is it…?"

He had not bothered with absorbing MetalGreymon's data, for his priorities were different. He had assumed it would diffuse aimlessly in the air, but…

"Is that normal…?" Shiuchon inquired of her Digimon, who could only shake his head.

"Not…at all…"

The small sphere of MetalGreymon's re-gathered data, red like richly oxygenated blood, rapidly flew away. Antiramon idly noticed it was moving in the general direction of the Metropolitan Government Building.

At his Tamer's request, he carried her and jumped off the broken building to the empty street. She was looking at the screen of her Digivice, probably wondering what to do next.

"That…black fire thing…" she mused. "It appeared over at the park, didn't it? Maybe we should go there."

Antiramon agreed. "But we must remain cautious; there might be other Digimon around."

Shaochung looked up at the tall Deva to give him a smile, but what came out was a look of shock and a muted gasp. Antiramon did not bother looking behind him.

He could feel it.

A massive threat, looming over them.

"Shao!" he yelled, immediately pushing her down and covering her with his much larger body.

Hundreds of icicle spears, each as long as an adult male is tall, rained upon the deserted street; their threnody of shattering glass brutally harmonizing with Antiramon's howls of pain and Shiuchon's screams.

* * *

"Eheheh~"

Takato almost chuckled at his little sister's delight. Unfortunately, the way she was clinging to him, pressing herself against his right side, was uncomfortable in many ways.

He had about fifteen minutes left.

Looking down, he could only see the crown of her head resting on his right pectoral. He could feel her arms wrapped around his right arm, as well as a tiny, hard, pointy thing on her chest he hoped against all hope was not what he thought it was.

He really, really could not hate her for this.

…

…damn it, why couldn't he hate her!

Did 'family' still mean this much to him? To this 'degraded' Matsuda Takato? Had he wanted a sibling so badly? A little sister to pamper and protect from those predators called boys?

Or maybe, despite the intrinsic wrongness of it, having a small, warm and soft wet body pressed against him still felt amazingly good. The scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils only made things worse…or better. It was all a matter of perspective, he guessed.

"Damn it."

"What's wrong?" Takako asked, looking up at her brother, who almost winced at the sight of her brimming eyes.

So full of love! So full of **want!**

"Ugh…you," he admitted, trying his best not to look nervous or embarrassed. Takako's unchanging smile did not betray any hint of his degree of success. "You are…cute. That's what's wrong."

The girl blushed brightly and fully, but she looked nothing but utterly pleased by the words. The way she looked away, only glancing shyly at his eyes, was truly disarming.

Just how much of this was really Lilithmon? Takato found it hard to reconcile this "little sister act" with the tall and voluptuous Avatar of Lust.

Then, how much of this was Kuroyama Takako?

It was…truly relaxing, if a little bit too warm.

"It's warm…" he actually went and voiced that thought.

"Not as warm as my loins right now, onii-sama," the girl commented with a voice as lascivious as the expression on her face.

"Oh gods, why," Takato immediately replied, resisting the strong urge to face-palm. Shaking his head instead, he decided to move on to actual non-perverted business. "Where's the bomb, Takako?"

"…don't wanna tell you."

Takato, for once, was not mellowed by his sister's adorable pout.

"Why not?" he inquired in a slightly venomous tone.

"…'cause you'll leave if I tell you," the girl admitted, strengthening her hold on his right side and further pressing herself against him.

"I can't just stay here until those things explode," he pointed out.

"I'd protect you."

"My safety was never an issue, Takako."

"But, it's so peaceful…so perfect…" Takato's sister insisted, sighing contentedly as she nuzzled against Takato's bare chest. "We don't need anything else…"

"Everyone else in this house will die."

"Don't care…"

"I refuse to believe my little sister really thinks that," Takato sharply stated. Takako only squeezed even harder, and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Takako, the bomb."

"No," the little girl resisted stubbornly.

"Takako, I don't have time for this!"

"Don't wanna!"

Takako's voice was not threatening in the slightest. She was nothing but a selfish little girl at the moment. The most selfish little girl in the world. And, even as she stubbornly refused and put their city in terrible danger, Takato never stopped stroking the crown of her hair.

It was curious. The more he detached himself from the existence known as "Matsuda Takato", the better he understood it.

Matsuda Takato's "love for his world" and "love for his sister" were two separate, distinct entities, unbound by each other. Even if his love for the world diminished as the Degradation ate away as his "soul", it seemed there was still enough love in him for Kuroyama Takako.

Or, maybe it had something to do with the object of that affection. Takako he could see, touch and hold; love for a place or an institution is vaguer, less precise and harder to truly express.

It was something to think about, but not that day.

He looked down, at the girl, who also happened to be looking at him, most likely driven to curiosity by his sudden silence. Yes, there was curiosity in her pupils, as well as the silent challenge—nothing in this world would make her let go of him.

So, what to do…?

He blinked.

Now, **that **would have never come to the original Matsuda Takato's mind. Was it Degradation, or just plain old puberty?

The boy stifled a chuckle. "I can't believe I…"

"Hmm?" Takako quietly inquired, tilting her head cutely.

But, did he not say it? That he would do anything to win the game? Did he not have so many strong reasons to do so? Was it really…that much of a sacrifice?

"Win-win for everyone, huh?" he said softly, visibly amused by his own thoughts. "Well, might as well get on with it."

"Huh? Onii-sama, what are you talking abou—"

The question remained unfinished, as Takako found her shoulders seized firmly and her body spun around until she was pinned to the edge of the pool by her brother's arms. The sudden aggression and subsequent closeness made the small girl blush uncontrollably.

"O-Onii-sama, what are you—hmmnnphgh!"

For the sake of the Game, Matsuda Takato could easily sacrifice his first kiss.

His hands wandered as far as the boundaries in his mind allowed: her small back, her abysmally narrow waist, the curve of her hips and just the very beginning of her rear. His right hand grabbed a fistful of her overly long hair, almost roughly, to keep his face tilted while his lips pushed her down and kept her pinned against him.

The girl was stunned. Utterly paralyzed. This was a blessing: he did not know what he would do if she suddenly started using her tongue.

She shuddered when **his** tongue traced the curve of her lips before he pulled away.

Takato chuckled briefly, somewhat amused by what he saw. But there was no more time he could afford to lose.

"Takako."

No response other than rough breathing. Small puffs of vapor escaped Takako's barely parted lips with every heavy exhalation. Glazed amber eyes identical to his shuddered in their sockets, seemingly unable to focus.

"Takako," he insisted, shaking her by her tiny shoulders.

"Haaa…bweh?" the little sister blurted pointlessly, obviously still lost in a world different from the mortal coil.

"Takako, the bomb. Where is it?" Takato demanded, filling the girl field of vision with his face.

The little beauty smiled stupidly.

"Eheh…eheheh…"

Takato was about to roll his eyes when his sister lifted her right hand and made an unexpected shoo-ing gesture. It was not aimed at him, however, but at…

"Iyan!" the sound of Kuroyama Takako squeaking after Takato let go of her, letting her fall and sink in the shallow hot spring-like pool.

Takato stepped around the column his sister had "pointed" at.

There it was.

Aside from the explosive—a tiny core of floating data in a glass-like container—, the bombs Lucemon used were always rather simple things, the likes of which you could learn to assemble in the Internet.

Takato knew this because, after that round five years before, he had made the effort to study how to build and disarm bombs from the Internet.

"Tools," he uttered, and the Crest of Dreams shone brightly in front of his right hand before the necessary toolbox came into existence. It was a very simple dream; one he could conjure effortlessly.

He still had about ten minutes left.

Plenty of time.

Even as he worked, Matsuda Takato already thought of his next move.

* * *

"Shiuchon!" Lee Jenrya called out upon sight of his little sister. The young girl, carrying her partner Lopmon in her arms, hurriedly jogged towards him and Justimon. Of course, her eyes were in the strange phenomenon taking place in the park.

ChaosDukemon had fallen, eventually, if only to the sheer advantage of numbers. The dark knight was roughly equal in speed to Justimon (in spite of the heavier bulk), but Ryo's Ultimate form managed to keep him busy while Rapidmon scored the hits with Jenrya's card support.

However, instead of breaking apart into loose data bits, he instead…

"Nii-san, what is that?" Shiuchon asked the obvious question. The huge cocoon of blue and gold data chains could be seen reflected on her large pupils. Hovering and rotating around the larger cocoon, she could recognize the small data sphere she had seen upon MetalGreymon's defeat.

Two gold and one red.

Her brother only had eyes for her dirty clothes and the battered appearance of her partner.

"Shiuchon, are you okay? What happened?"

"Ah, I'm okay, I'm okay!" the girl quickly dismissed her brother's preoccupation. "Lopmon protected me…"

Noticing his Tamer's forlorn gaze over him, the small dark-furred Digimon shook his head consolingly.

"I…am fine, Shao. I just need to rest a little. More importantly…"

Lopmon's beady eyes fell on the ominous emblem of light on the ground underneath the data cocoon. It was something he had only heard of in passing, never thinking he would actually get to see it with his own eyes.

Now that it was in front of him, he could only wish he had never seen it.

**LEVEL: 666 SYSTEM: LUCIFER CODE: PRIDE**

**CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 1**

"The Crest of Pride…"

His murmur, whisper as it was, did not stay unheard.

"The what?" Jenrya inquired. "What did you say, Lopmon?"

Lopmon looked at her Tamer's brother and the approaching Justimon, and for a moment hesitated. Then he wondered just why he hesitated. Was he really that afraid of even speaking of what this emblem of light alluded to?

Those seven horrifying Digimon…no, wait. Was he not one of them? When he became one with Matsuda Takato…

There was a certain morbid humor to that. Even he could tell, and humor was not precisely Lopmon's forte.

"That symbol…is the Crest of Pride; one of the seven Crests of Deadly Sins owned by the Seven Great Demon Lords of the Dark Area."

"Demon Lords?" Justimon asked this time. Lopmon nodded.

"I…can explain later. Well, I guess Cyberdramon must know as well."

Rapidmon landed in the midst of the group while glancing at the strange cocoon with slight worry.

"Heeh, so that's the Crest of Pride. Man, that can't mean anything good."

Lopmon's eyes then fell on the Perfect Digimon. "What happened here, Rapidmon?"

The Cyborg Digimon shrugged.

"The Digimon that popped up here, ChaosDukemon. He became that when we beat him. And those smaller things came flying from somewhere."

"Ah!" Shiuchon exclaimed, finding her cue. "That's the data of the other Digimon!" She pointed at the red orb. "That came from MetalGreymon! Antiramon beat him."

The whole group then looked at the bizarre conglomerate of data, as if trying to make any sense of it: the large cocoon, the three small "satellites", and the ominous Crest of Pride…

What did this all mean, put together?

"…Shao," Lopmon called to his Tamer. "The attack…"

"Um," the girl nodded. "Nii-san, there's something else…"

"You mean the ice, right?" Rapidmon interrupted. Catching the looks on the youngest Tamer and her partner, the cybernetic Digimon shrugged again. "I was flying, so I could see it from here…"

Only then did Rapidmon notice Shiuchon's slightly ragged and messy look. That plus Lopmon's battered appearance and Jenrya's partner was able to properly connect the dots.

"…you guys got caught in that, didn't ya?"

Shiuchon winced at that, and with good reason.

Then, she sighed in relief, for her brother's latest overprotective outburst was dispelled by his ringtone.

Jenrya grabbed the device, flicking it open and reading the caller ID in the spare moment before placing the device by his right ear.

"Ruki-san."

"_Lee. You can afford to answer the phone, so I guess everything worked out on your end."_

"Mostly. Things are a bit weird right now, but we're no longer in battle. I take it you're done on your side."

"_Ah. Got rid of mine, then caught up with Visor Bloke and just dealt with a second MetalGreymon. Kenta's fairy's here as well. I think he actually took out a third one, if Renamon's translating right."_

Jenrya's thoughts halted for a moment on that. MarinAngemon? Really? Ultimate and all, it was still hard to see it…

In the end, he mentally shrugged. If Kenta was supporting with cards from his bedroom, he guessed it was possible.

"_Lee, something weird's happening every time we beat one of these guys—"_

"Yes, the data," the boy interrupted. "It's gathering here. Two golden cores and a red one."

"_The first one I got was golden, and a red one just—wait."_

Jenrya waited indeed. He could actually catch MarinAngemon's high-pitched chirping while Ruki was silent.

"…_MarinAngemon says the one he saw was a golden one as well."_

"So that makes two. My sister got the red one, and I guess the one you guys just beat will arrive any moment now."

"I see it," Rapidmon and Justimon claimed at the same time, and they traded snorts at the unexpected synchrony.

"_So, what's up with that?"_

"I wish I knew."

He was about to say something else, maybe try to explain their situation at the park, but Ruki had other priorities.

"_Lee, we were attacked by a rain of ice a while ago. We're under cover right now, but we still have no idea where that came from."_

Jenrya paused.

"Wait, why didn't you stay as Sakuyamon, then?"

"_Like hell I'm letting Hirokazu touch my phone!"_

Jenrya's urge to face-palm was exacerbated by a distant shout of _"you don't have any problems with Takato touching it!"_, followed by the obvious sounds of violence.

"…Ruki-san?" he eventually called out with a tired voice, hoping he could get the discussion back on track.

"_Anyway," _Ruki calmly responded, as if she had not just unleashed female fury upon one Shiota Hirokazu. _"I'm sending this idiot and MarinAngemon over there. Then I'm looking for whoever's behind that ice attack."_

Jenrya nodded. "I'm sending Rapidmon as well."

"_Good. But be careful; that attack was huge. It has to be an Ultimate to pull off something like this…damn, Yamaki's gonna be pissed."_

The boy's worried glance fell on his little sister, as if needed to make sure yet again of her safety.

"_By the way, is Juri over there?"_

"Juri? No…" Jenrya shook his head even if Ruki could not see it. "No, she isn't. Why do you ask?"

"…_no. Don't mind me. I'm off."_

"Be careful."

The last he heard before the connection broke off was the girl's prideful snort. Her confidence was encouraging in a way.

Placing the mobile back in his jacket's pocket, he turned his attention to the rest of the team.

"…I think you caught the gist of the plan."

"Aye-aye, sir!" Rapidmon agreed while making a mock salute. "But, man, now's when we could seriously use Beelzebumon. Where the hell's that guy, anyway?"

Lopmon perked up at that.

Of course, Beelzebumon! The Avatar of Gluttony!

The small beast Digimon frowned, deep in thought. He only had a glimpse of the situation, and very few facts to work with. He would have to discuss things with the other Digimon later.

Jenrya was thinking of Beelzebumon as well, but his thoughts went on a different direction. His partner had a point: Impmon had not shown up to help them in battle after the very first re-emergence of Digimon on their first day of school.

But that was a thing to ponder at a later time.

"Anyway. Ryo, Shiuchon: I'll have you keep an eye on things here. Kazu and MarinAngemon will be here soon."

"Got it," the girl responded effusively, moving to stand next to Justimon, who only nodded in agreement.

"Rapidmon, we're moving. We might have to go Ultimate, so I'm going with you."

* * *

"**The second bomb is at the place where dreams first became reality."**

"He's not really putting any effort," Takato muttered, shaking his head in something resembling disappointment. "Guilmon?"

The large-for-his-level Reptile Digimon shrugged lamely.

"Finding the bombs is not the problem," he said in the same child-like voice Takato remembered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Takato agreed while leaning on the wall of the elevator. "The distractions are the issue."

"You lost a lot of time with Takako," Guilmon stated in what passed for a chiding tone from him.

"Ugh…" the boy groaned while covering his reddening face with his right hand. "I know…"

There had been only four minutes left when he disabled the first bomb. That meant the timer on the remaining bombs increased to twenty-four minutes. Fortunately, the second hint was even easier than the first one. Furthermore, he was aware of the existence of a certain computer store in the area, which allowed him to travel via the Digital Gate card through Takako's personal computer.

There were eighteen minutes left.

"The place where dreams first became reality," he repeated. Guilmon tilted his head to show he was paying attention. "Namely, the place where I first used the Crest of Dreams."

The same place where he had lost that most precious person. The same place where he officially became Lucemon's opponent, exactly five years earlier.

"It's okay!" Guilmon cheerfully declared. "Guilmon will take care of everything, so Takato should only do what he has to do."

**Matsuda Takato cannot create Guilmon on his own.**

The one standing with him in that elevator was yet another of his fakes, a pitiful imitation incapable of self-awareness or independent thought. The words that came out of its large mouth were only the words Takato put in there in the first place.

It was an elaborate way of talking to himself. But it was a way for a broken person like Matsuda Takato to find some relief and confidence.

"Alright, then," he agreed. "I'll leave things to you then, Guilmon."

"Um!"

The elevator announced their destination with a pleasant 'ding'. Its doors automatically opened, revealing Matsuda Takato's old new battlefield.

Of course, it was not the same place from five years ago. That one was destroyed when he and his onee-chan failed to defuse Lucemon's bombs. However, that shopping mall had been replaced with yet another, virtually identical, shopping mall, in what can only be described as Japanese pragmatism at its best.

The lowest parking lot level; the very foundations of the commercial complex. Being at the deepest level, it was the last to fill with vehicles. Indeed, he could only count about a dozen cars sparsely occupying virtually random places out of the about 250 available spots.

It was as bleak a place as parking lots can be: monotonous and achromatic, spared from the sumptuousness and the aesthetic effort devoted to the more important sections of the building. It made it all the easier to focus on the Digimon and its outlandish color scheme. It was yet another Digimon Takato had never seen before: black and white shirt, baggy red pants, blades for feet and wide magenta sleeves covering its arms.

He glanced down at his Digivice.

"**Matadrmon**, an Undead Digimon of the Perfect Level; Virus Type. A vampire-type Digimon who combines deadly rapier martial arts with magnificent folk-dance. Special Attacks: _**Chouzetsu Rappashuu **_and _**Thousand Arrows**_."

Twenty or so pairs of columns flanked Takato's sides and separated him from the Digimon in the distance.

"…fascinating," the boy uttered in as empty a tone as he could muster. Only then he did step out of the elevator; the fake Guilmon silently walking to his left.

As Takato walked past the first pair of columns, a pair of Guilmon stepped out of his and Matadrmon's blind angle to join the former Tamer and their fellow imitation. The process repeated past every pair of columns, adding more and more copies of Takato's Digimon partner to the slow procession. But they did not just come out from behind the pillars—they emerged from within the shadows, from the distant corners of the poorly illuminated basement, from behind the few cars present and from the very air behind Matadrmon. All of them mindless; all of them false.

All of them pawns.

It was almost disappointing, Takato noted, that he could not see Matadrmon's reaction, for its face was covered by a mask made of blades. Only yellow pupils narrowed into slits, as if demanding an explanation for this aberrant army of not-Digimon.

"I don't have time to waste playing with you," Takato stated. His left hand found the head of the first Guilmon he had created on his way there and stroked it gently. Unlike the original, who would have found immense joy in the affectionate touch, the imitation growled menacingly at its enemy as per Takato's wordless command.

"They will do."

The Undead Digimon had no chance of reaching Takato, for a veritable swarm of Guilmon fell upon him, creating a wall of scaled skin, razor claws and eager teeth. Blades slid off Matadrmon's wide sleeves, skewering the first half a dozen fakes which tried to tear him apart.

They were just as quickly replaced by twice as many.

Dreaming up his trusty set of tools, Takato walked past the violence and made way for the bomb Matadrmon had been standing in front of. There had been a single device five years ago as well. It had not carried an explosive, but triggered instead a signal which activated the other many bombs placed throughout the entire shopping complex.

It did not matter. That tragedy would not be repeated.

Completely ignoring the looming figure of Matadrmon behind his back—which was promptly rammed to the side by a pair of fake Guilmon—, Takato began to work.

He had seventeen minutes left.

Without distractions, he would not need five.

* * *

"Sakuyamon!"

The God (Wo)Man Digimon stopped in midflight to look back at the rapidly approaching Rapidmon. Her eyes sought Jenrya's—the boy was carried bridal style by his Digimon partner.

"Anything?"

"Not yet," Sakuyamon replied before gazing over the seemingly endless grey expanse of the Tokyo metropolis. "If whoever did that is around, then it's not a very large Digimon."

"I can't think of a Digimon capable of that kind of attack," Rapidmon commented.

"It reminded me of Zudomon's, but…" Sakuyamon noted in Ruki's voice.

"He can only throw one at a time, not a bajillion," Rapidmon completed while nodding. "Anyway, any ideas? I mean, fast as I am, the city is goddamn huge, and I have no idea where to start loo—OOOOLY SHIT, Saku—"

He did not need finish calling out to the Ultimate—Sakuyamon had spun around the moment Rapidmon's eyes shifted from her face to whatever approached her from behind.

They came from the distant horizon: dozens and dozens of the long and pointy icicles, coursing through the Tokyo skyline like crystalline artillery and clearly aimed straight towards the two flying Digimon. Not gifted with the Cyborg Digimon's prodigious speed, Sakuyamon instead summoned a transparent barrier to meet the barrage. She then raised an eyebrow when Rapidmon hurriedly moved behind her and the cover of her supernatural defense.

"…shouldn't you be, you know, dodging?" the gold-clad Digimon mused, her voice barely listened over the almost constant clash of ice upon the barrier in front of her.

"I'm not gonna move around like that while carrying Jen!" Rapidmon decried. "And why would I do that anyway, if there's such a convenient thing right here?"

Sakuyamon rolled her eyes but accepted the excuse, glancing down at the slightly embarrassed boy for a moment. She then focused her attention on maintaining the barrier. She doubted it would be an issue, though: had she not held all those Digimon at bay on her first day of school?

She was strong.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Jenrya inquired in a steeled voice, and the shapely Digimon nodded and grunted her assent. She had not seen the origin of the attack, but she had a strong hunch now; a hunch she was sure she shared with the half-Chinese boy.

"Tokyo Bay," she said. "The attack comes all the way from the sea."

The boy in Rapidmon's arms nodded in agreement. The icicle spears came from the east, and there was nothing but water past the city in that direction. Still, the fact that the frozen projectiles crossed over half the Tokyo metropolis to attack them was more than a little frightening.

He was not looking forward to whoever (whatever?) was behind this incredible artillery.

* * *

With a sigh, Takato dismissed his toolbox, the bomb in front of him no longer a threat. He rubbed his eyes; precision work under poor illumination conditions triggered a bothersome ache on the back of his eyeballs.

The sound of something big and heavy smashing the side of a car drew Takato's attention.

"Ah, right," he spoke in the voice on one who might as well be reading the shopping list. "You're still around."

Of course, Matadrmon was still quite busy tearing his way through the seemingly endless onslaught of Guilmon. The red dinosaurs followed no tactics other than jumping at the Undead Digimon and trying to rip it apart. It was not very effective, and Takato could see Matadrmon was a powerful Digimon by the ease with which it destroyed his admittedly flawed copies. However, the objective had always been keeping him away from Takato, and at that his fakes most definitely succeeded.

There was no audiovisual cue from Takato, but his copies stopped their assault and pulled back, the closer one staying a cautious four steps away from the Perfect Digimon. Matadrmon was a Digimon of few words and almost as few actions, and immediately took aim at Takato.

"_**Thousand Arrow.**_"

The High Speed Plug-In he had slashed at the very beginning of that round was enough to move his body away from the thrown rapiers. Ignoring how they ended up buried in the concrete wall behind him, Takato immediately Dreamt a copy of Beelzebumon's shotgun and fired in retaliation, forcing Matadrmon to rethink his plan to move on to melee.

"I disabled the bomb and I have the third hint. Are you still going to stand in my way?"

The enemy Digimon said nothing but instead lowered his stance, its predatory gaze obviously focused in finding the chance to unleash an effective offensive.

"…not a mon of many words, I see."

Thanks to his quick work with the second bomb, the counter was now at around thirty-five minutes. Furthermore, the third hint proved as simple as the previous two. That did not mean he could afford to dally.

He would have to attack with his Crest until he was afforded a few seconds to at least scan…

Takato's planning lost all meaning when a "hole" opened under Matadrmon's feet. The concrete was replaced by an unclear foggy image; the dark realm on the other side clouded by its very unsettling nature.

Matadrmon looked down at the portal which had already pulled his feet up to his ankles, and then he looked at the human boy; his visible yellow pupils gleaming in a perturbing manner.

Takato shrugged and began to walk towards the elevator behind Matadrmon's back. "Fortunately for you, the big boss is calling you back home."

The moment Takato stepped within melee reach; a single blade flew out of Matadrmon's right sleeve, only to crash with a copy of Dukemon's _**Aegis**_ in a downpour of golden sparks. The large round shield floating by Takato's right side, moving along with the boy as he walked past Matadrmon with the barest hint of interest in the Undead.

"Next time we meet I'll be happy to crush you," Takato finished with a voice as contemptuous as his uncaring eyes.

The message was clear.

**You are of so little relevance I can afford to choose when to destroy you.**

Takato left the sinking Matadrmon behind, dismissing his floating shield as if challenging the Dark Area Digimon to throw another of his rapiers at his unprotected back. Whether he actually did it or not did not really matter.

The Biggest Dreamer's mind was already on the third location and the third bomb.

* * *

In the Game Room, with his left cheek resting on his open left palm and his elbow resting on the wide armrest of his tall seat, Takato raised an eyebrow. Lucemon returned the mildly inquisitorial stare with a somewhat naughty smirk as his right hand reached for the Matadrmon piece and removed it from play.

"I have many pieces, but I don't throw away my strong ones so easily," the angel confessed. "Next time I'll use it against the Tamers. Mere Perfects are beneath you by this point, my dear Takato."

Takato did not show any outward response to the compliment while doing his best to ignore the ticklish flame of pride in his chest.

"What are you up to, Lucemon?"

The Child Digimon giggled briefly at that.

"You will have to be more specific, Takato. I'm always up to something."

The boy did not say more. This merry bomb chase…it was awfully suspicious.

It was just too easy. The hints were obvious, the bombs were easily to disable with the basic knowledge provided by the World Wide Web, and the obstacles were nothing to sweat about. Why didn't Lucemon just command Lilithmon to fight him? Now **that **would have been a fearsome obstacle.

Of course, the situation at the park was awfully suspicious. However, he could not join the Tamers before he was done with the last bomb.

It was obvious by now that Lucemon was planning something, and the longer he prolonged this ridiculous farce of a round the bigger the big reveal would be. Takato was already mentally prepared to deal with the fact that, whatever it was Lucemon had planned for the round's climax, it would not be good for him.

"What I can say is this."

Takato's expression hardened; Lucemon's words had captured his full attention, and the angel obviously reveled in it, as his ample smile portrayed.

"I am…tired, Takato. Of your reluctance, of your hesitation. It is up to you to move the Game to the next stage, but you keep…clinging, to things. Worthless things."

It was a strange lecture. Lucemon's voice was the voice of a disappointed father, of a jealous girlfriend and of a merciless judge. And it seemed father, girlfriend and judge were all eager to label him guilty.

"To those 'friends' of yours. To that powerless doll. To that human I once called opponent. To that world you mean nothing to." Lucemon sighed dejectedly. "How many times do I have to say it, Takato?"

"**You cannot beat me like this."**

Takato's pupils looked away for a moment, but he forced himself to return the angel's bored stare. It would not do for Lucemon to see his shame, his acknowledgement of those words as truth, even if he greatly doubted his ability to hide such things from him.

"I'm getting bored, Takato. I'm growing bored of Matsuda Takato."

The fallen angel's eyes narrowed in an unsubtle warning.

"You don't want me to become bored."

The tiny tip of a tiny tongue slid over Lucemon's thin, colorless lips.

"So, today, you **will **do what you **know **you have to do. Otherwise, **you will die**."

He rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion.

"I was hoping this game would conclude with an epic confrontation: King against King! Dreams against Pride!" Another exaggerated sigh of disappointment. "But, really, by this point, I don't care that much anymore. So, it's up to you now."

The angel's clear blue eyes twinkled teasingly and merrily.

"It's up to you to reignite our flame, Takato-kun."

* * *

"**The third bomb is at the place where eternal rest was denied to that person."**

Like a gargoyle, NeoDevimon was perched on top of a tall, obelisk-like monument to the deceased members of some family. Surrounded by such landmarks, in a place for the living to let their dead's remains have their final rest, the synthetic Digimon made for an odd sight. It was still a recognizable sight, though, and thus the cemetery was currently deserted.

This was the place where Lucemon's former opponent should have been laid to rest. However, she is not there because **this is a world where that person never existed in the first place.**

Thus, NeoDevimon waited like a gargoyle on top of a completely random family stone. It mattered little, the exact location; there was no way Matsuda Takato would fail to notice—

A human-sized golden arrow rammed the artificial demon with dramatic force. Time stilled for NeoDevimon; an instant extending into a lifetime as the shell of data that constituted his body rippled like the surface of a pond disturbed by a small rock. The fist that struck his face pulled back an infinitesimal amount, and the vacuum in that minuscule boundary pulled outside air within with ridiculous force.

The small eternity collapsed; time returned to its usual, imperturbable pace, and NeoDevimon was blown away past and through numerous family shrines. The monster rolled like a kicked trash can, but artificial instincts engraved in its core urged him to act: to create a screen, to maintain a distance and stop the sudden attacker from ruling the pace of their confrontation.

"_**Guilty Claw,**_" a monotone voice announced the special attack. NeoDevimon's extendable arms reached for the place it knew the offender was—

The same fist—the right fist, actually—struck the underside of his jaw. The uppercut sent him flying well above the labyrinthine walkways of the old graveyard.

Too fast! The opponent was too fast! Tactics needed to be modified; it might be wiser to force him to keep a distance with _**Deep Sorrow**_—

The inexpressive NeoDevimon released a frightening howl of pain when his backside struck the ground. Family tombstones all around him shuddered as if ominously approving of his execution.

A double stomp.

The same enemy which had delivered the uppercut had moved above him to pin him to the ground with both feet. On a (somewhat) positive note, NeoDevimon could finally see and identify the aggressor, and the identity triggered alarms inscribed in its data since its creation.

The Royal Knight, Magna—no.

The target. Lucemon's opponent, Matsuda Takato, clad in Magnamon's golden armor.

His eyes, the only feature of his face visible under the helmet, looked down at the artificial fallen angel with something akin to pity.

"I…" Takato began, and then stopped.

Creating hordes of Guilmon, while pathetically easy, was also rather draining. As his bad feeling grew in intensity and urgency, Takato had decided to be conservative of his energy reserves. While his "Golden Mode" was, of course, an additional strain on his body, it was an affordable way to clear the way to the third bomb.

Takato had the feeling he would need all the time he could get for the final bomb.

"I…" he began again. "…really don't have time for you."

One minute.

That was the most he would allow himself to waste on this pawn.

NeoDevimon felt no fear.

But that was only because fear made no part of his algorithm.

* * *

It turned out that Ruki was right, after all. However, there was no way in hell she could have figured out the whole truth before seeing it with her own eyes. Even after seeing it, she was not sure she could make heads and tails of it.

**LEVEL: 666 SYSTEM: LUCIFER CODE: PRIDE**

**CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 1**

That was the glowing golden text she could read around the two Zudomon floating just about a quarter of a kilometer off the Tokyo marina. While she could not figure that out, the mystery of the savage ice bombardment was clearly solved before her eyes.

Even as they approached, man-sized balls of ocean water floated upwards and over the ocean surface, hovering for a moment before reshaping into spears and solidifying, joining those already created and floating around the two hulking Perfect Digimon.

It was, after all, Zudomon's _**Glacier Spear**_, used repeatedly, dozens and dozens of times before releasing all the created spears of ice at once. It explained the rather long delay between bombardments. How the two aquatic Digimon could track their position kilometers away was anyone's guess.

"Alright, let's deal with those two before they can fire another volley."

Jenrya did not comment on the fact that they probably would have little problem firing the icicles they already had 'in hand'.

"Terriermon, we're evolving."

Ruki frowned at that, before remembering Rapidmon's and Zudomon's respective Types.

"Um, good plan," Rapidmon accepted. "If that's really the Crest of Pride, those Zudomon are probably stronger than average."

Jenrya in his arms and Sakuyamon next to him shot him careful looks.

"…you guys have a lot to explain when we're done with this," Ruki stated within the core of her partner's Ultimate form.

"Aye-aye."

The moment Sakuyamon flew ahead to begin their offensive, the twin Zudomon interrupted their "ritual" and released the icicles they had so far prepared. She had expected that, but that made it no less annoying. She forced herself to hover in front of the glowing duo behind her, protecting herself and them both with a barrier so that their evolution would not be interrupted. When one of the Zudomon raised his Thor Hammer, Sakuyamon tensed herself in anticipation of whatever was coming.

"_**Ice Lord Bump!**_"

The hammer smashed the seawater, raising a tremendous tidal wave in every direction. However, the water froze as quickly as it was raised and pushed away, so that Sakuyamon's relatively small barrier clashed with a wall of ice thirty times taller than her.

"Agh, shit—" Sakuyamon grunted as her barrier threatened to shatter under the pressure of tons and tons of ice. "Take your sweet time, Lee!"

With a war cry, the newly evolved SaintGalgomon met the wall of ice with his right fist, effectively making a hole…from which a flying chrome digizoid hammer flew straight to SaintGalgmon's face.

"OW!"

"Laaaaaame…"

"Shut up!" the huge machine Digimon blurted in the high-pitched voice of Lee Jenrya's Child-level partner.

Sakuyamon cautiously watched the flying hammer return to its owner's hand like a boomerang before hiding behind the wall of ice. SaintGalgomon saw her and wisely chose to do the same. They had noticed the blobs of ocean water changing into icicle spears even as the Zudomon had used other, different attacks.

"…automatic?" Ruki wondered, not finding any other explanation for that.

"…is this the power of that 'Crest of Pride' thing Lopmon mentioned?" Jenrya added to the inquiry, and SaintGalgomon's head tilted forwards in a nod.

"Um. Most likely."

The two Ultimates exchanged serious looks.

"…we'll have to cooperate."

Sakuyamon nodded in response to Jenrya's statement. They would be swarmed with multiple attacks the moment they stepped out of hiding, and the longer they waited the worse it would be.

The God Man Digimon shrugged dismissingly.

"Better you than most of the alternatives," she admitted in a somewhat joking tone, and the other Digimon smirked at that.

"Well sorry we're not your darling Takat—ow."

"Ow," Jenrya mumbled in unison with his partner.

"Don't expect me to apologize."

* * *

"Hello, hello~" an unusually…perky Avatar of Lust greeted merrily as she came into being inside the Game Room. "Sorry I was late, but I really needed to mastur—gyaaaaaaa!"

"**Goddess of Darkness."**

The edge—the room was circular, thus 'corner' did not fit—of the room Lilithmon stood had become darker, filled with the ominous, incorporeal presence of the Digimon master of time and space.

"Mi-Mi, Mi…" Two blinks later, the female Demon Lord had regained her usual groove. "Millenniumon!"

A pause.

"…what are you doing here?"

Well, maybe not her usual groove.

Even if the darkness did not recede, Lilithmon somehow knew the Wicked God's attention had moved away from her. She did not mind being ignored or looked down upon by that absurd monster.

The dark ambience created by Millenniumon's presence contrasted with the radiance emitted by the two players. With their respective Crests activated, they filled the tiny Game Room with golden light. Yet, at the same time, the purity and warmth of that light contrasted itself with the vibrating tension filling the space between the two players' seats.

Takato looked furious. He was no longer pleasantly sprawled on his large seat, but instead his body vibrated impatiently, as if eager to leap at Lucemon any moment now.

"How…How could you!" he howled, his voice only a few decibels under pollution levels.

Lucemon ceremoniously rolled his eyes.

"How could I. Please spare me the stupid questions, Takato."

The boy across the fallen angel snarled in response. His body leaned back slightly, but suddenly he became aware of that unconscious attempt at relaxing his posture and went stiff once more.

"But anyway," Lucemon continued, clapping exactly once. "Now that only the fourth bomb is left, and only my two Zudomon remain, it's time for this round's extra event!"

Only Takato's right eyebrow twitched.

"…what?"

The small angel smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, oh, my precious Takato…" he began in his trademark chiding, condescending tone. "All those preparations I've set in the park; I didn't do that just for some laughs~"

Takato blinked. Of course.

Unfortunately for him, face-palming would probably only further Lucemon's amusement. So he could only stay perfectly still, allowing the painful chill to course through his body like a mix of dried ice and potent toxin.

_What have I done!_

This entire round he had acted under the assumption that the objective of the round was to disarm the bombs. The Realized Digimon were there to keep the Tamers busy and unable to help him with the bombs. When ChaosDukemon ended up wrapped in that cocoon of data, it became obvious there was more to these "distractions", but Takato still moved on with his bomb game, thinking the Digimon issue was something he could deal with after the fourth bomb was found and disabled.

He was right, in a way. Disarming the bombs **was **the objective. But only to Takato.

The bombs were a means to keep Takato busy and unable to assist the Tamers with the Realized Digimon and the mystery cocoon.

"So, for the sake of my personal entertainment, I will give you one last chance, Takato-kun," Lucemon declared.

"Something—or somethings—will eventually come out from that cocoon. If you can figure out **what **it will be before the cocoon opens, then I will retrieve it—or them—from the board, if only for this round." Lucemon's pupils gleamed with cruel expectation. "If you fail, whatever comes out of the cocoon will attack and destroy your friends, your family and everything you hold dear."

Takato glared at the angel for his crudeness while a part of him wished that were simply a thoughtless joke from Lucemon's part.

Of course, he knew better.

"Bastard," he uttered in a low, bestial tone Lucemon apparently relished, if his chuckles were to be interpreted.

"The cocoon will open, of course, when the contribution from the two remaining Wilds is provided."

In other words, when Sakuyamon and SaintGalgomon defeat the two Zudomon and their data reaches the cocoon.

"And naturally, you still have to deal with the final bomb."

Takato had to close his eyes, for he did not want anyone to catch the dangerous amalgam of emotions they mirrored at the moment.

He had read the fourth and last hint.

"**The final bomb is within the refuge of Envy."**

Takato knew how Lucemon thought. For a moment after reading those words, Takato's brain hoped for the safest interpretation: the bomb was in Katou Juri's house. However, that attempt at self-delusion did not work for long.

Katou Juri's house was not the refuge of Envy, only Katou Juri's.

**The final bomb is inside Katou Juri's body.**

It meant, of course, that the final bomb was considerably smaller than the other three. It would not deal nearly as much damage as those three could have achieved…well, maybe not the third, being placed in a graveyard and all. No, the real threats had been the first bomb, due to its power; and the second bomb, due to its location.

This fourth bomb was obviously meant to kill Katou Juri and Katou Juri only. Any other victims caught in the blast would be merely a bonus. Lucemon did not worry about the Demon Lord Juri's body currently housed: Leviamon would simply return to the Dark Area until another suitable vessel was found.

It was a battle from both sides: a combat challenge to save Katou Juri and a mental challenge to save everybody else.

For a moment, his eyes caught Lilithmon's. Of course, he found no compassion there. She was excited about the current state of the game; there was no denying that. Like Lucemon, she was looking forward to his response.

Takato buried his face in his hands. Suddenly, he felt so tired…

"**You seem to be troubled, Dreamer."**

There was no inflection in ZeedMillenniumon's words. He was not mocking him, or really musing at his mental state. They were words said for the sake of saying them.

Takato had never expected support from anybody in this room, in the first place.

"Not…not really," he admitted while sliding the hands that covered his face to instead comb his hair. He was not bluffing; in all honesty, he was more worried about Lucemon's latest addition to the round than about the Avatar of Envy. At least there were no surprises on that side: fight Leviamon, defeat Leviamon, save Juri. Actual difficulty level of such feats put aside, of course.

No, figuring out the contents of that cocoon was the real problem. He would need to think, and think would take time he needed to fight god-forsaken Leviamon. The subjective time inside the Game Room would not help him this time, he could just feel it. He was not that fortunate.

He looked down at the Game Board. Juri's piece, permanently stuck to Leviamon's, was moving towards Tokyo Bay, where Ruki and Jenrya were fighting. Her approach was slow, and Takato guessed she was relying on the city's public transportation system. However, she was getting close.

It was Leviamon, so a water environment would work to its advantage. Was that it? Was the Demon Lord of Envy moving towards its chosen battlefield?

That was when the weight of what was about to take place fully struck him.

Leviamon.

He was about to fight Leviamon.

A Demon Lord. A beast comparable to those accursed Royal Knights. One of the largest (if not the largest) denizens of the Digital World, possessing of incomparable physical might. When it comes to raw strength, no other Digimon could hope to match Leviamon.

And he intended to fight that beast.

It was not a question of power—he knew he had the power to defeat Leviamon; the power Lucemon wanted him to use. Not taking into account the price to be paid for that power, the sheer idea of facing that monster, of actually challenging it…it was making him tremble.

He never challenged the Royal Knights; they just stood in his way and he was forced to fight them to survive. This feeling; this indescribable terror that gripped his muscles and reminded him of his pathetic human frailty; it was the same feeling he experienced on that horribly windy day, when Omegamon of the Royal Knights appeared before him.

Lucemon was smiling. That damnable angel could tell, of course: his fear, his nervousness, his hesitation.

"…why?"

In the end, he asked.

Why did it have to be today? Why had Lucemon gone this far on that day of all days? Five years before, on that same day, Lucemon took the life of his most precious friend. Five years later, the stakes had grown to include everything.

Matsuda Takato was standing at the edge of a precipice, and he did not have the fortune of being permitted to turn back and walk away. This was a precipice he had to jump into. It was just a matter of when, and Takato had hoped he would have at least the chance to choose when to jump.

It appeared Lucemon was intent on denying him even that choice.

"Why, you ask."

Lucemon's smile had disappeared. Suddenly, the rest of Lucemon disappeared as well, and next thing Takato knew he was being pinned to the back of his chair by a slender hand wrapped around his neck. It had become exceedingly difficult to breathe…wait, did he even need to breathe in that place?

"Takato, Takato, Takato…" Lucemon's velvety voice tickled his right ear. "Why do you have to be so…inconsistent?"

There was a gulp. It was not his. Lilithmon, then?

"I should not have to repeat this, my boy. You. Are. My. **Toy**."

His voice had dropped with each word until the last became but a whisper caressing his ear canal. The grip on his throat strengthened. Takato did not fear asphyxia, but at this rate his neck would simply snap.

"This Game will last for as long as you manage to amuse me," Lucemon continued. "Not a moment longer. And, at the moment, I find you lacking."

The hand that threatened to crush his neck moved to reach his left cheek. The hand that would have easily broken him a moment ago proved also capable of the most tender touch.

"The moment you reached the limit of your powers, you also reached the limit of my patience. The limit of my interest."

Takato's eyes never drifted. They would not try to gaze at the hand caressing his cheek, nor would he turn his head to look at the face of the Digimon speaking to his right ear. He was like a statue, trying his best to act unfeeling and uncaring of the Digimon's ambiguous closeness, as tender as it was dangerous.

"If you have shown me the extent of what you can do, then you are no longer interesting," Lucemon calmly explained. "You know what happens to uninteresting toys, don't you, Takato?"

Takato's lack of a response did not deter the angel in any way. He simply continued his monologue.

"But, you see, there is a problem with that."

The same tender hand that stroked his cheek then seized a handful of Takato's hair and pulled the human boy away from the angel Digimon. A stray thought struck Takato: it looked like Lucemon was a vampire about to feast in his virginal blood.

The boy's eyes drifted to glance upwards at Lucemon's irritated face. Unlike the Digimon, Takato concealed his emotions behind an imperturbable mask.

"Takato," Lucemon spoke. "There is still something you refuse to show me. You know what I am talking about, do you not?"

Takato's unblinking stare appeared to be the only response Lucemon would receive.

Lilithmon could not stifle a gasp when Lucemon smashed his forehead against Takato's. The boy winced and refused to open his eyes. His visual field would be full of Lucemon, in any case.

"Answer me, Matsuda Takato!"

It was with watery eyes that Takato returned Lucemon's demanding stare. No tears flowed, however, and his lips remained a flat line.

"…thelema."

"Yes, Takato," Lucemon responded. "The alternate path. You may have tried to keep it a secret, but I saw it."

"So, show me, Takato. Show me what you can do with that power. Show me, for your performance will decide how much longer I'll prolong my entertainment."

Takato knew he had to respond vocally, but he still took his sweet time.

He knew Lucemon. In a way, the young-looking angel was almost adorably honest. That is, in the sense that he never hesitated to voice his thoughts and his wishes.

Takato had to make a strong effort not to smile.

That honesty of Lucemon…was sometimes a valuable tool.

"…do you mind?" he finally spoke, doing his absolute best to sound disinterested. "I'd like to get this round done and over with."

Digimon and human stared at each other for several tense seconds of absolute silence, until Lucemon flickered his way back to his golden throne-like seat.

"Well aren't you cocky?" the Avatar of Pride taunted with a challenging, menacing tone. Takato shrugged.

"Didn't you say it yourself? My actions decide how long this Game will take."

Settling into a comfortable posture in his ample seat, Takato elegantly crossed his right leg over the left.

"Don't worry. I don't have the slightest intention to let the Game end just yet."

"Really," Lucemon mockingly replied. "Then I guess you won't mind if I make this move."

Takato's cool expression hardened once more when Lucemon pointed at Leviamon's piece.

"**Leviamon reaches the Tokyo Bay marina and attacks Sakuyamon and SaintGalgomon with lethal force."**

The white piece's slow approach in the direction of four of Takato's pieces and two Zudomon continued inexorably.

"You have…" Lucemon made the motion as if checking a wristwatch he did not wear. "…three minutes and forty-four seconds."

Takato nodded, more to himself and to the wicked angel. Determination and resignation mixed together into a tired, pain-stricken sigh.

It was, after all, the countdown to the end of whatever normalcy remained in his life. He could not help but feel a little sad, and thus he chuckled bitterly.

Of all the things he could have thought of…

"Heh," he uttered, uncaring of being heard by the Digimon audience in the Game Room.

"…I'm sorry, Ruki."

* * *

**CHAPTER 06 – END**


	19. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note: **With this, "Gardens of Babylon" comes to an end. Most of my readers would hope the Game finished here as well, but it's just not gonna happen. Takato faces his first Demon Lord here. How much has he sacrificed so far? How much more will he lose before the Game truly reaches its conclusion? Maybe, if his friends were willing to carry part of the burden, but...well, this Matsuda Takato would never accept that. Such is his kindness. Such is his pride.

I hope some of you stick around and keep rooting for Takato in this wicked Game of his.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon. The very idea is ridiculous. Don't bother me with legal stuff.

* * *

_**GARDENS OF BABYLON**_

**Chapter 07**

_**End of the Yellow Rose – Alternate Path**_

* * *

"_Thou therefore who desirest Magical Gifts, be sure that thy soul is firm and steadfast; for it is by flattering thy weaknesses that the Weak Ones will gain power over thee. Humble thyself before thy Self, yet fear neither man nor spirit. Fear is failure, and the forerunner of failure; and courage is the beginning of virtue."_

—"_Liber Librae (Liber XXX)" by Aleister Crowley._

* * *

Matsuda Takato ran. Faster than any human could hope to run.

He had dismissed the effect of the Magnamon card. It was a powerful and demanding effect, which he no longer really needed. He could make the distance to the seaside with the High Speed Plug-In.

Besides, he would need all the energy he could muster for what he would have to do. Not that it would make much of a difference, though.

He had about forty-four minutes before the last bomb exploded. If Sakuyamon and SaintGalgomon did not defeat their enemies beforehand, Leviamon would attack them in three-and-a-half minutes.

That meant the optimal response would be to: 1) reach the marina in less than three-and-a-half minutes; and 2) solve the data cocoon mystery on his way there.

"Just another day in the life, hmm?"

No. Not really.

But there was no time for reminiscences or recollections. Maybe if he figured out the cocoon issue in the next two minutes. The first step: to organize the facts.

The origin was that Dark Knight Digimon, ChaosDukemon. He was the one who was surrounded by that cocoon of data upon being defeated. The cocoon itself…was it part of his Code or had Lucemon created it in that moment with his Crest?

Lucemon know more about the workings of Digimon than almost everybody else. More than anybody else he knew; that was for sure. The Digimon he had unleashed that day were probably Digimon Lucemon had created. He found it doubtful MetalGreymon and Zudomon were accurate examples of the Dark Area's fauna. If Lucemon had created them, it meant of course that their presence was necessary for the plan.

Three Digimon: ChaosDukemon, MetalGreymon and Zudomon. Takato put the dark knight aside and focused on the other two.

Defeating the four MetalGreymon had resulted in their data being pulled towards the cocoon. This was obviously a command engrained in their code—an algorithm bound to execute upon the unraveling of the Digimon's physical structure.

* * *

"Lucemon."

"Hmm?"

"Will the same thing happen when those Zudomon are destroyed?"

"**Their data will be automatically collected and pulled towards the cocoon, yes."**

Takato nodded. That was graceful of Lucemon, to actually answer that question. So, upon defeat, Zudomon's data will coalesce into a red or gold core…wait.

Lucemon never said that.

He had admitted their data would be pulled towards the cocoon, just like it happened to MetalGreymon's. Does it necessarily have to be in the same way the data of the four Cyborg Digimon did it? Does it have to be in the form of a red or a gold sphere?

So far there are two gold spheres and two red spheres. Would it not make sense for the Zudomon to become two spheres of a completely different color? Would that make more or less sense than adding to the existing colors to make three of each?

Turning back to the Digimon…what do ChaosDukemon, MetalGreymon and Zudomon have in common?

Not their level, nor their Type; ChaosDukemon is a Virus while the other two are Vaccines…

…evolutionary paths? Golemon can evolve both into MetalGreymon and Zudomon, but that does not really tell him anything…

ChaosDukemon was the one enclosed within the cocoon. This could mean that Lucemon intended to use ChaosDukemon's data to create something else. It could also mean that the data from MetalGreymon and Zudomon would be used to modify ChaosDukemon in some way.

Lucemon's Crest of Pride allows him to do anything **as long as it already is within the scope of his power and skill.** It is little more than a means to save time and effort. The long hours of coding time required to build a Digi-Core could be reduced to mere seconds with the power of Lucemon's Crest. However, Lucemon could not create something out of nothing. In the same way, the Crest of Pride cannot create something truly original, unless Lucemon first takes to time to make it the hard way. That is the reason Guilmon was a combined effort: Lucemon offered his expertise in Digimon-crafting and Takato added the boundless creative power of the Crest of Dreams.

Just like Takato could not have created Guilmon on his own, **Lucemon could not have created Guilmon on his own **either.

Applying this knowledge to the current situation, Takato knew that whatever would come out of the cocoon would not be a completely new, original Digimon. That would have rendered this challenge completely impossible to solve in a few minutes, after all. Lucemon was a dick, but he would not create absolutely impossible challenges. Thus, whatever will come out of the cocoon will be either an already-existing Digimon, or an original variation on an existing Digimon—most likely ChaosDukemon.

Then, what could Lucemon possibly do with the data of those three Digimon? What could ChaosDukemon gain from MetalGreymon's and Zudomon's data…?

He had returned to the same question he had posed at the beginning: what do those three Digimon have in common?

Takato visualized MetalGreymon's and Zudomon's trading cards, comparing every single detail one more time: Type, Attribute, Level, attack power (according to the game, at least); even the names of their attacks did not escape comparison.

_Where is it? Where is it! The answer has to be within my reach!_

Well, if Lucemon's tales of the "Chosen Children" are more than his wicked version of a fairy tale, the latter two were partnered to two of them. But, even if he associated "Red" with Courage, "Gold" would be more suitable for "Hope". Reliability was more of a "Blue" Crest…

Takato's eyes opened widely, even as his pupils contracted into small dark spots.

"…Lucemon."

"Hmm?"

There was a certain…mirth in Lucemon's tone. Could the bastard read his thoughts?

"…if those Zudomon are destroyed…the data will assemble into **blue** spheres, won't it?"

Lucemon's eyes widened as well, but he seemed more pleased than merely surprised.

"…indeed, it will," the angel admitted before chuckling. "I take it you found your answer."

Lilithmon looked impressed as well. She had absolutely no idea what Lucemon was up to, herself.

Takato's eyes narrowed again, and his fists clenched in both satisfaction at his success and worry at the very nature of the answer he had reached.

Red, Blue and Gold. The colors were important, and the answer was, after all, within his reach.

Had he not paid special attention to MetalGreymons and Zudomon's cards several months ago, when he figured out how to use Digimon Cards on himself?

The one thing those two Digimon have in common, which they also have in common with ChaosDukemon.

**Their equipment.**

The Biggest Dreamer glared at his fearsome opponent, and solved the riddle with only two words.

"Chrome Digizoid."

He paused, and decided it was better to be thorough in his answer.

"Not just Chrome Digizoid; the specific variations on the basic material. Red, Blue and Gold."

Lucemon grinned triumphantly, as if Takato's success were his own. With a flick of a finger, three holographic images appeared in the space between the two players.

A variation of Mugendramon clad in gleaming red armor.

"Chaosdramon. **MetalGreymon can evolve into this Digimon.**"

A fully-cybernetic evolution of MetalGreymon, clad in radiant golden armor.

"ZeekGreymon. **MetalGreymon can evolve into this Digimon.**"

A Digimon god of the sea wearing blue scale mail armor.

"Neptunemon. **Zudomon can evolve into this Digimon.**"

The triumphant smirk became an almost affectionate smile.

"Indeed, my dear Takato. You have, indeed, reached the correct answer."

* * *

In the mortal coil, Ryo, Shiuchon and Hirokazu jumped in surprise and quickly put some distance between themselves and the glowing cocoon. The brightness was rapidly increasing, obviously announcing its imminent collapse. Shiuchon glanced down at her partner, who returned the silent question with a nod. Returning the nod herself, Shiuchin placed Lopmon on the ground and reached for her Digivice to help him evolve one more time.

Several kilometers away, Matsuda Takato ran at speeds that defied human perception hoping to reach the marina and Leviamon before the worst happened. In the mean time, he prepared himself for the sacrifice he was about to make.

In the Game Room, the two opponents chatted over tea.

"So, Takato," Lucemon began. "You know what's inside the cocoon. Care to share your thought process?"

The boy shrugged.

"MetalGreymon and Zudomon are not common inhabitants of the Dark Area, so I assumed you built them from scratch for today."

The angel nodded.

"The one thing they have in common with each other and with ChaosDukemon is their Chrome Digizoid equipment. If you had wanted to evolve ChaosDukemon to another form you would not have needed those two Digimon, or this whole ritual-like process," Takato continued. "You specifically needed the data of MetalGreymon and Zudomon to modify ChaosDukemon's data."

Lucemon nodded again.

"Every Digimon carries within its DigiCore the initialization data for all its possible evolutions. That includes the data conversion from Chrome Digizoid to its variations, if applicable. I was incapable of building such data myself, so I had to prepare this program to modify my ChaosDukemon's data."

Takato understood the complete significance of that. Now that Lucemon had accomplished this, he would be able to use his Crest of Pride to create Red, Blue and Gold Chrome Digizoid without the need for such lengthy procedures.

"But you still have not said it, Takato: what **exactly** is going to come out of that cocoon?"

The boy shrugged and allowed himself a proud smirk.

"First I thought you would somehow combine all three Digizoid types in ChaosDukemon's equipment, but you made such a point of stating that more than one thing could appear that I have to go with that."

"**Three different copies of ChaosDukemon, each refitted with Chrome Digizoid equipment of a unique type."**

The two opponents raised an eyebrow at Millenniumon stealing Takato's conclusive line.

"…**I will admit I have been impressed, Dreamer."**

Lilithmon eagerly nodded in agreement. She looked almost like a child when she did that.

"Haaaa..." Lucemon sighed exaggeratedly as he relaxed back on his throne. "And I was really looking forward to your face when they destroyed everything precious to you~"

"Prick," Takato muttered, but there was no real resentment in that word. He had long come to terms with the fact that Lucemon was irredeemably evil.

"Ah well, a deal is a deal. I shall retrieve them and spare your friends for today."

"Thank you very much," Takato gracefully retorted, and he could have sworn Lucemon's cheeks gained a little pink after that.

* * *

Katou Juri calmly watched the battle unfolding some distance away. It was obvious that the two Zudomon, empowered by the Crest of Pride, had become more than a minor annoyance to the two Tamers in Ultimate Form. Sakuyamon had been protecting the slower SaintGalgomon for most of the battle, but it appeared that she had decided to trust the Machine Digimon's enhanced defense and switched to the offensive with her superior mobility and Type advantage.

SaintGalgomon was big and slow, and thus had a hard time avoiding Zudomon's attacks. However, they did not seem to hurt him considerably. In the same manner, the Zudomon were just as slow and susceptible to being struck by SaintGalgomon's _**Burst Shot **_and Sakuyamon's _**Izuna**_. They tried hiding their forms in the ocean, but SaintGalgomon's outrageous artillery would catch them even if they could no longer be seen.

The one watching the battle from the edge of dry land was no longer Katou Juri.

Leviamon hated his existence, and envied those who lived in freedom. Unlike the other Demon Lords—with the exception of Lilithmon—, Leviamon was completely aware of just how tight the leash around his neck was, and to what extent Lucemon had control over their actions and thoughts.

He hated it, hated it, utterly loathed it. He may not be the Avatar of Pride, but even he had pride of his own!

His actions were no longer his own. He would obey Lucemon's command and kill the two Digimon Tamers. He would also destroy the two Zudomon. It was the closest thing to rebellion he could achieve, and his attacks were completely indiscriminate in any case.

He would destroy the Tamers, no matter how much the girl whose body he inhabited pleaded him not to.

His attack would attract the boy, Matsuda Takato. He would then kill the boy and claim his data, and use it to release himself from Lucemon's control before the Avatar of Pride claimed the data for himself.

His eyes, Katou Juri's eyes, narrowed as they located the two airborne figures of the Tamers united with their Digimon partners. They were about three hundred meters away in the open sea.

For the largest Digimon in the Digital World, this was not a problem in the slightest.

"_**Cauda**_."

And Tokyo trembled.

* * *

There was no warning. One moment, she was readying what could have been a decisive attack on the Zudomon. After that, there was only pain.

Ruki groaned in agony the likes of nothing she had ever experienced before. Everything, **everything**, felt broken, and what did not break with that unexpected and terrifying impact broke when her body struck solid ground.

How did that even happen? Were they not fighting above open water?

Weak as she was, she still had usable eyes. When the blurry haze that filled her mind slowly dissipated, she caught enough of a glimpse to discern the explanation.

Whatever it was that struck her like the hammer of a furious god, it had also split the sea. She was in the middle of a wide tunnel in between two walls of ocean water.

Whatever it was, it was just too powerful. Sakuyamon's evolution had instantly broken apart…

Every single cell in her body complained when Ruki tried to turn her head to face the other side. Her mouth tasted salty soil in the process, but she eventually managed to do so and find her partner. The alarm she should have felt at the sight of the mangled, flickering image of Renamon was not there, most likely subverted by her own agony.

She did not think of Jenrya and Terriermon. Not even once. It was hard enough to think about her own broken state; she did not have the will or the energy to worry about others.

For a moment, she pondered what happened to the Zudomon, but her pain addled mind was still good enough to assure her that whatever did this to her must have utterly obliterated the two Perfects.

She could not move. She could barely think. And even her thoughts were mostly pain, pain, pain!

And pain can quickly become fear.

Fear of such power. Fear of the unknown. Fear of death.

Makino Ruki realized she was terrified.

The sound of rushing water as the walls of "tunnel" hurried to collapse on each other was of little significance to her. It was not like she could do anything about it.

Like a discarded, forgotten doll, Ruki's body was haphazardly dragged by the merciless waters.

* * *

Optimistically speaking, Jenrya and his partner were faring much better.

They were still one, SaintGalgomon, but they could tell that would not be the case for much longer. It was only his nature as a walking fortress which prevented them from ending up like Ruki and Renamon.

As the giant Machine Digimon struggled against the turbulent waters, Jenrya tried to make any sense of the situation.

What was going on? What was that attack? Completely invisible, completely unexpected…then again, they probably would not have been able to do anything even if they had seen it coming. He had seen the twin Zudomon shattering like glass figurines, caught as unprepared as the Tamers were…

There was a figure. An unbelievable figure, but Lee Jenrya could not deny his eyes.

Katou Juri was there, floating calmly and seemingly unperturbed by the raging currents his massive form was struggling against. Then, just as calmly, she raised her right hand and made a dismissing gesture, not unlike shooing a fly away.

The impact was not direct like the first one, but it still felt like being rammed by a nuclear submarine.

It was not SaintGalgomon, but the separate figures of Lee Jenrya and Terriermon which were blasted out of the water and into the wide sky.

"Je—Jen!" Terriermon croaked out, urging his partner to do something, anything! Their flight was long, so they had time, but that only meant the final impact would be all the worse.

Hoping against all hope that the card would still work even if soaked wet, Jenrya fought against the pain to slash what could be his salvation.

No relief filled his body when the familiar light of evolution shone behind him. He was in too much pain for that, and he would rather close his eyes and take a little break…

Gargomon caught his Tamer and protected him from the brunt of the impact with his own body.

"Guh—aaaaaaaHH!" the big beast Digimon howled in pain as his body struck solid ground and roughly slid across the concrete, coming to a halt only upon impact with a large metal container.

He was about to check on Jenrya when a hideous crunching sound reached his large ears, followed by a second, somewhat more sedate impact sound. His eyes immediately looked for the source, and he found himself regretting it just as quickly.

Makino Ruki.

No.

**Something that once was Makino Ruki.**

It could no longer be Makino Ruki. It was only a broken, mangled, lifeless sack of flesh and bones.

Of Renamon, only her head remained, releasing diminutive trails of data dust as it lost its coherent form just like the rest of her body.

Her eyes found Gargomon's, and the Adult Digimon could not help but think that he had never seen so much emotion in her eyes as he was witnessing in her death. But, after all, the misery and agony in her eyes had nothing to do with her own demise.

Her lips moved, but no sound would come out of them.

Gargomon saw Renamon's lips tremble one last time, and then the world shook again.

An invisible force fell upon Ruki and Renamon, instantly reducing the Digimon's head to scattered bits and mashing the grotesque corpse on the concrete floor of the docks as if to spread the gore and paint the concrete red.

"Un-ugh…" the utterances of a boy who had shortly slipped into unconsciousness and was roused awake by the tremor.

Gargomon instinctively covered his Tamer's head with his arms. Jenrya did not need to see this: neither the bloody display on the floor, nor his trembling form overwhelmed by terror.

Gargomon was terrified. Scared witless by this invisible and overwhelming power. Rendered mute by his powerlessness, and by the realization that he and Jenrya would soon share Ruki's and Renamon's fate.

And, to make things worse, they would never know why their lives were destroyed so offhandedly.

* * *

"Tch. She didn't get the Lee boy," Lucemon complained as he picked Ruki's and Renamon's pieces off the board. "Oh well, at least I got Renamon."

The fallen angel dangled the two black pieces between the tips of his fingers, clearly provoking his opponent with a distasteful smirk.

Takato…was silent. Unsettlingly silent. He quietly stared at the pieces in Lucemon's hand, while his tortured mind bore with the weight of Ruki's and Renamon's deaths.

"And look at the bright side!" Lucemon continued. "Renamon was asking too many questions. She could have even set your other pieces against you."

Renamon.

Renamon.

Renamon was…

* * *

_That night, they camped in the ruins of a village._

_What Digimon used to lived there, they did not know._

_What dire fate befell them…well, that was not so hard to tell._

_Takato did not bother looking aside when Renamon gracefully landed on the stone roof he was sitting on. His hands moved without conscious input, gently stroking the sleeping Culumon._

"_I shall take over guarding duty now," the fox-like Digimon announced._

"…_I…am not tired. Go back to sleep, Renamon."_

"_I respectfully decline."_

_Instead of forcing Takato to go to sleep, however, Renamon only sat beside him and fixated her gaze on the obscure distance, probably looking for any suspicious figure or any other hint of a threat._

_They stayed like that for some time, and it surprised Takato to suddenly find himself the target of a question._

"_Can you tell me…about my Tamer, Takato?"_

"…_Ruki, huh…"_

_Her eyes shifted to the side only for a moment, to register the look of fondness on Takato's face. She allowed the boy to speak and share his memories of the girl she called her Tamer. He spoke of what she had done in the Digimon's absence: of how much she hated school, of her occasional (failed) attempts at beating Ryo in the Digimon Card Game, of her occasional (failed as well) attempts to make Takato a decent card game player, of her improved relationship with her family, of Juri's efforts to bring out more of Ruki's feminine side, and even of the three (so far) love confessions she has rejected._

_He spoke with little pause for almost an hour, and Renamon listened. She never interrupted; she never asked questions. It was not in her to do so. She only listened, and felt grateful. She did not know yet if her Tamer was happy in her absence, but Takato's words reminded her of Ruki's virtue of strength, the one which drew Renamon to her in the first place._

_Takato's words reminded her of how important Ruki was to her, and how grateful she was for the chance to see her again._

_Only when Takato's silence grew beyond the usual pauses so far did Renamon allow herself to open her mouth._

"_Takato."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are you and Ruki friends?"_

_Takato chuckled lightly._

"_I certainly hope so."_

_The smile which had permeated his face for the last hour did not fade in the slightest._

"_We…get along. To me, she is an important and precious friend, and I like to think she could call me 'friend' as well. Ruki…she always keeps a distance, you know."_

_Yes, she knew, but did not voice her answer._

"_But, Ruki's a great person. And I…I guess I just can't leave her alone."_

_More silence. Once again, Renamon cursed his ignorance of the nuances of human emotion, which stopped her from making any sense of that answer._

_It happened more often than anyone would think._

"_Renamon."_

"_Yes?"_

_They were not looking at each other; they were on guard duty, after all._

"_I…I want to apologize," Takato nervously spoke. "I came here to find you all and take you back, but now I've gotten you all involved in this war and—"_

"_It matters not," the vulpine Digimon quickly dismissed the boy's preoccupation. "Even if we wish to return to our Tamers, this is still our world, and we wish to protect it. Even without you, we would have stood against __**Reichmon**__."_

"_Ah…oh-okay…" Takato still seemed hesitant. "But, today, I made you Matrix Evolve with me. I-I know how loyal you are to Ruki, so…"_

"_The circumstances demanded it."_

"_But I'm not your Tamer."_

_Renamon frowned at this._

"_Matsuda Takato."_

_The sudden use of his full name pulled Takato's face to the side, where he met the Digimon's narrow-eyed stare._

"_I said it a moment ago. Even without you, we would have opposed Reichmon. However, without you, we would have died opposing him."_

"_We have a bond with our human partners, and we depend on them to evolve. I do not know how Impmon manages to reach the Ultimate level on his own, though I presume it is related to the nature of his Ultimate evolution."_

_Takato had to remind himself not to nod at that._

"_You give us power. The power to fight."_

"_You give us hope. The hope to return to our Tamers."_

"_Our gratitude to you is already beyond measure, just because you are here. Because you came here for us. And because you chose to fight here instead of leaving this world to its fate."_

"_Thank you, Matsuda Takato."_

_Takato's lips trembled, and he quickly looked down, too embarrassed to allow Renamon to see his quivering lips and his watery eyes._

"_Ah, I…Re-Renamon, I…" He found himself blushing deeply, though it could not be clearly seen in the dark. "I don't know what to say…"_

"_Then say nothing. Just lead us. To battle, and to home."_

_Renamon turned her gaze back to the distance cloaked in countless shadows. The dark sky gained ominous streaks of purple, red and gold as they approached the very center of Reichmon's territory._

"_We will either die together or return to your world together. I would never be able to look at Ruki in the face if I made it back without you."_

* * *

He needed to get Renamon back. Somehow.

Renamon was a precious, valuable piece.

He needed Renamon.

Ruki needed Renamon.

A strange word echoed deeply in Takato's mind.

_**VIAOV.**_

The boy's eyes widened.

"I…can bring her back," he concluded, and Lucemon immediately frowned.

"Don't be stupid, boy. You're not skilled enough to build a Digimon from scratch on your own. I helped you with the red bread-muncher, but I have absolutely no reason to give you back the vixen—"

"Shut your mouth, you rotten angel."

Lilithmon shrieked.

The sheer rage on Lucemon's face would have sent any denizen of the Dark Area scrambling for cover, and a Demon Lord would pity the fool who earned their leader's wrath.

But this time Takato did not flinch or surrender before the waves of anger and killing intent Lucemon radiated. Instead, he urged his Crest to shine brighter behind him, as if acting as a ward against the onslaught of hate. In response, Lucemon's Crest of Pride also shone brighter, and the two emblems of power clashed in the small Game Room. The teacups on the table shuddered by the tremors of conflict, and the small stained glass works rattled around the room's occupants.

"Takato," Lucemon growled. The almost-affectionate tone with which the angel always intoned his opponent's name was completely gone. "How many times do I have to teach you your posi—?"

"I told you to shut up, Lucemon."

The Crest of Pride trembled and actually lost intensity after those words, as if reflecting Lucemon's stunned silence. It did not last long, however, and Lucemon's golden pupils glowed with ebullient rage.

"Taka—!"

"**Shut up and listen for once, Lucemon!**"

The Crest of Pride broke apart like a spider web blown away by a hurricane, and Lucemon himself was pushed against the back of his throne by a force he could not see or understand.

Then the unthinkable happened.

"—!"

He opened his mouth, **but no sound would come out.**

"—!"

"…**hmm…"**

There was an obvious tinge of amusement in the Wicked God's murmuring. Lilithmon was too awestruck to be amused.

The five concentric circles that made the emblem of the Crest of Dreams had grown twice their original size behind Takato's seat; a banner of the greatest Crest's undeniable supremacy and its bond to the one it had offered itself to.

Lucemon, rendered mute by a power more transcendental than his, could only listen in voiceless horror. He was painfully reminded of his original imprisonment; the first time something had been taken from him. The first time his immeasurable pride had been stepped upon.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, which he never imagined Takato would be able to instill in him.

"You have no idea how close I am to going to the Dark Area and crushing you with my bare hands, Lucemon."

"—"

"You know I can do it! With that accursed power you want me to show you so badly!"

Takato snorted, and then eased his posture on the tall seat.

"But that would be reckless, and stupid. I wish to live in a world in which you are not bothering me."

Something flickered in Lucemon's eyes in response to those words, but it slipped past Takato's attention and then only a guarded, hateful glare could be seen.

"So I will content myself with taking one of your pieces for good."

Takato glared coldly at the Leviamon piece on the chess board.

"You…said I need to step up my game if I want to live."

Clenching his fist as he reached a life-changing decision, he faced Lucemon with the tempered determination of a man who is ready to put his life on the line.

"…I think you're not really aware of what that entails."

* * *

Takato's mad dash ended less than a hundred meters away from the water's edge. While his sight was obscured by containers and the walls of a line of warehouses, he was already close enough. And he already knew it was too late. He had seen two blue spheres of data streaking the sky over his head in the direction of Shinjuku, and he had felt the earthquake unleashed by Leviamon's unmatched physical power.

After clenching his fists in pain and regret, he reached for his deck to find that card.

_I never…wished for things to be like this._

Even after he had made his choice, even if he was aware there was no other way, even as his steps pulled him forward to Leviamon, he hesitated.

He chuckled bitterly at his reluctance to scan this card.

_I guess…I'm still human after all._

To feel sadness, regret and anger at Ruki's and Renamon's deaths, that was the clearest sign that Lucemon's Game had not yet stripped him of his humanity.

However, that was the core of the problem.

A human did not have the power to defeat Lucemon.

The Game would reach the next stage now. To fight, and defeat the Demon Lords. So this was for the best.

He needed the power to defeat the Demon Lords by himself. This was something he would not, could not, rely on the Tamers for. This was as much his kindness as it was his pride.

He just wished he had been able to delay this fight until he had finished his little side project.

Oh well.

* * *

"Galgomon, I can't see," Jenrya complained weakly, and his partner made sure things stayed like that.

"It's okay, Jen…" Nothing but empty words. Maybe Galgomon did not want Jenrya's last emotion to be panic, but keeping him in the dark was not helping. "I'll try to…huh?"

Feeling the larger Digimon's grip on him weaken all of a sudden, Jenrya seized the chance to push his head over Galgomon's arms to catch a glimpse of the world around him. Of course, he noticed the indescribable smear of red and gore on the concrete some ten meters in front of him. His brain was still processing the terrifying possibility of where it could have come from when he noticed the boy calmly stepping into the scene of despair.

Several hundred meters in the open sea, Leviamon's body jerked inhumanly, as the visage of Matsuda Takato gave Katou Juri strength to resist Leviamon's urge to turn him into a second smear right away.

Naturally, Takato eyes fell on what once had been Makino Ruki.

"Ruki…" He smiled tenderly and sadly. "It matters not. I'll Dream the Eighth after I'm done here."

Even if Matsuda Takato disappeared, he would not allow Makino Ruki to follow him. More than anything, he wanted her to live and be happy.

His eyes looked at the distance, where he felt the other former Tamer fighting a battle of wills she could not possibly win.

"Katou-san…" A bitter chuckle. "I'm sorry, but I probably won't be calling your name, ever."

The salty breeze from the sea played with his messy hair, creating a fake image of peace and calmness.

"Still, I'll bring you back. I'll save you. And…"

He shook his head. Better not to get ahead of himself.

"Takato…?"

His tender smiling face fell on the other Tamer, a boy he admired for his intellect, his tolerance and his kindness.

"…Jenrya," he called with a voice full of love. It was as if his emotions were bursting like novas before fading into oblivion. "It's okay now. I…I will fight now."

Jenrya and Galgomon could feel it; in Takato's voice, in Takato's stance, and in that unsettling expression on peaceful resignation on his face. They were less than ten meters away, but that boy who had fought by their side suddenly felt so far away…

It was just like Jenrya had always feared. It was not he who distanced himself from the Tamers by going to a different school. It was Takato who walked a road nobody else could follow.

"Takato…" the boy repeated his call, this time reflecting the sadness of one who knows he's about to lose something precious.

The Dreamer's eyes fell on the large blood stain by his feet. After staring at the remains of Makino Ruki for about two seconds, he looked at Jenrya once more. For the last time.

"I didn't…I never wished for you to get involved in this."

Had it been entirely up to him, there would have been no other Digimon Tamers besides him. But he had no other choice at that time. With the number of wild Digimon increasing beyond those Lucemon would send and the threat of Zhuqiaomon looming in the near future, Takato knew he could not do everything himself. He could not fight all battles on his own. And, admittedly, he had secretly wished to experience the joy of having a friend fighting by his side, just like he had followed that precious person.

"Can you do me a favor, Jen? Galgomon? Could you say something to Ruki for me, next time you see her?"

Galgomon made a strange face at that.

"But, Takato, Ruki is…"

"Tell her…just tell her…" Takato continued, mindless of what Galgomon had to say. "…'I'm sorry'."

"**I'm sorry I touched your heart."**

"**I'm sorry I destroyed your peaceful days."**

"**I'm sorry I could not protect you."**

"Takato…!" Jenrya gasped out, futilely trying to free himself from his partner's grasp to reach his distant friend.

Takato's tears…somehow, Takato's crying face struck him in a way only the departure of his Digimon partner struck him ever before.

"**I'm sorry…I intruded in your lives, 'Digimon Tamers'."**

The Biggest Dreamer scanned the Lucemon card through his D-Arc, and the Tokyo marina was flooded by light and raging gales.

* * *

He stood outside the Game Room, in the midst of the vast "Gardens of Babylon". This was because, for this short moment, his soul was an untouchable fortress.

For this short moment, **the Game Room did not exist**.

"I see…" Takato muttered sadly, his hands reaching for a rapidly shriveling pink rose. "So **this is really** **my soul**…"

Brown leaves and dead petals were swept away by a chilling breeze. All around him, he could see the flowers, the fragments of his soul, the pieces of Matsuda Takato, rapidly falling apart. The Gardens had been in decadence for years already, ever since he first stepped in their once immaculate roads. He had just vastly accelerated the process.

It was the **Degradation** of his soul, the natural consequence of all the unnatural things he had done ever since he discovered the power within him.

"It's okay…" he said to himself. "Soon, the Degradation will not be an issue anymore."

There was a flicker of gold.

"Takato."

His chest tickled at that beloved voice, and he cursed his weak mind for torturing him so.

"Guilmon…"

Of course, this was but a projection. An image built on his precious memories of the one he had called partner.

"Takato…" the large Reptile Digimon purred as he rubbed his snout against the boy's chest. Takato did not hesitate to return his partner's affection and placed his arms around Guilmon's neck, pushing him closer.

"Takato."

It was a faint voice, coming from far away. Takato found her in the distance, vaguely distinguishable, standing near the horizon, her long ponytail dancing madly in the breeze. Even from so far away, he could see her hands planted on her hips. She stood as proud and strong as he remembered her.

"Onee-chan."

Even from so far away, he could feel her smile.

"I think it's the first time you call me by my name, onee-chan," he said as he chuckled.

He turned his attention briefly to Guilmon, finding bliss in the Digimon's enjoyment of his tender ministrations.

"I…I guess in the end, I've done nothing but disappoint you two."

Takato shook his head, ignoring his rapidly watering eyes.

"I'm not the strong person you believed I was, onee-chan, Guilmon. I was…not able to live the way you wanted me to."

His eyes sought that precious person in the distance.

"But I have to do this. To defeat Lucemon, once and for all."

Guilmon looked up at his Tamer's teary eyes when he felt Takato's tender touch replaced by a desperate grip.

"It has to be me! There will not be another player!"

His head fell on the nape of Guilmon's neck.

"So…so…"

What was he expecting? He did not know.

But he trembled when a hand fell on his hair, stroking it gently.

"It's okay…"

Takato sobbed in Guilmon's neck. Her voice…he still remembered her voice.

Everything about her, he…!

"Um! It's okay," the Digimon echoed the girl, allowing his Tamer to cry on his hard skin. "I believe in Takato, so it's okay!"

"Aah," the girl with the beloved voice spoke over him. "Live your life however you want to, Takato. Just live it with pride."

He snorted at the joke probably only he and she understood.

"**Our **pride. Not his."

"Umu!" the girl assented passionately.

He wanted to laugh. He knew they were just fakes. They appeared because his soul called out to them, and their words were merely the words he wanted to hear. Still, he abandoned himself to this final delusion.

He was, after all, only human.

Takato hugged his partner desperately, and allowed the girl behind him to wrap him in her warmth.

"I'm sorry, Guilmon…I loved you, but I still used you…"

"It's okay," the Digimon repeated. "I believe in you. I was happy to be together with you."

"I'm sorry, onee-chan…I loved you, but I couldn't save you…"

"It's okay," the girl whispered, tenderly, lovingly. It was a tone he had only heard in her last moments. "I was happy to live the life I lived. Even if only you can remember me…that is enough."

Takato sniffed, trying his best not to look any more pathetic than he did already.

"I…I loved you, you know. Before Katou-san, you were my first…"

The girl chuckled merrily.

"…stupid shrimp. You were born too late."

Takato chuckled.

"You were born too early, onee-chan."

There was a pause, as Takato realized there was nothing more to be said.

"I have to go."

"Um!" Guilmon nodded happily. "Do your best, Takato!"

"No biggie!" the older girl added. "Beat the monster, save the girl, fix the doll. You can do that."

Takato made a strange face at the choice of words, but said nothing before pulling away from the two figments of his imagination. Their shapes weakened and became faded as he allowed the power to course his body. The Lucemon data in the card was integrated with his own, finding matching sections of his own personal code and rewriting them.

Matsuda Takato was not Lucemon. However, his personal code was as close to Lucemon's as it could be without it actually being Lucemon's.

No.

It was the other way around, wasn't it?

"Bye-bye," he said, allowing himself one last smile. The two figures returned it eagerly before becoming nothingness, and then the Gardens, too, were flooded with light.

* * *

Small flakes of glowing data bits floated around the clearing in the park; fragments of the shattered cocoon. It made for a beautiful sight, but the Tamers only had eyes for what had been revealed. First that earthquake, and now this.

"Oh…this….this is not good…" Hirokazu muttered, and the others had to bitterly agree.

Three of them.

There were three of them now.

Justimon wondered just how they would get out of this one.

"Damn it, Terriermon was right: where the hell's that Impmon when you need him?" Guardromon's partner loudly insisted. Ryo thought it was rather annoying.

Antiramon's eyes were fixated on the three almost-identical figures, which allowed Shiuchon to scan them with her Analyzer.

"**ChaosDukemon Red**. A Dark Knight Digimon at the Ultimate Level. Virus Type. A ChaosDukemon that has been optimized for defense with a new armor of Red Chrome Digizoid."

"**ChaosDukemon Blue. **Dark Knight Digimon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type. A ChaosDukemon that has been optimized for speed with a new armor of Blue Chrome Digizoid."

"**ChaosDukemon Gold**. Dark Knight Digimon, Ultimate Level, Virus Type. A ChaosDukemon optimized for offensive power with a new armor of Gold Chrome Digizoid."

"They all have the same special attacks: Demon's Disaster and Judecca Prison."

Where once only black had been seen, highlights of their respective namesake colors covered parts of their entire armors, in addition to the parts which had been blue in the original ChaosDukemon. The sides of their breastplates, the pommel of their lances and the outer circumference of their shields had been re-colored in this way. Furthermore, the Zero Unit which adorned Dukemon's Aegis had been replaced by the bleak and ominous radiance of the Crest of Pride.

Ryo was still pondering their next course of action when the ground under the three ChaosDukemon's feet wavered and distorted in a familiar way.

"Is that…?"

"It's a Gate," Ryo answered Shiuchon's incomplete question, but otherwise mutely watched as the three ChaosDukemon sunk into the ground as they were pulled into the foggy, murky depths.

It was a strange Gate; normally they would be able to see more on the other side besides fog and darkness. It was somewhat disturbing.

"Phew!" Hirokazu sighed as he slumped on the grass. "Well, that was convenient."

"Too convenient."

Of all people, it was Guardromon who said those words. MarinAngemon, who rested on the bulky robot's head, apparently chirped in agreement.

While Shiuchon seemed to be confused by the statement, Ryo could only agree. For that kind of threat to show up just to depart without doing a thing was not normal. This whole situation had never been normal. Something, or someone, was obviously behind this unusual script.

His thoughts traveled to Ruki and Jenrya. He had a really bad feeling about this, and his worry for the missing Tamers was increasing rapidly.

And then the eastern horizon shone with a radiant gold that filled the sky.

It was something Shiuchon, Hirokazu and their partners had seen once before, but the magnitude this time could not begin to be compared. The city, already mostly paralyzed by the latest Digimon crisis, reached absolute stillness as every single person with a means to watch the sky was almost blinded by the radiance.

"Ryo!" Hirokazu exclaimed, eager to move but not willing to do so on his own.

"Nii-san…" the small girl muttered achingly, suddenly fearing for her sibling's fate.

The Legendary Tamer nodded to himself. There was nothing else for them in the park.

"Let's move."

* * *

The Game Room was once more. The seats were once more, the board was once more, and the two opponents faced each other once more.

Lucemon was aware he had recovered his voice, but he still took his time to admire the cocoon of light with now surrounded Takato and concealed his transformation.

Chuckling to himself, having quickly recovered from the blow to his ego dealt by the Crest of Dreams, the fallen angel nodded in approval of Takato's sacrifice.

Finally, the Alternate Path was fully revealed. The Game, and Matsuda Takato, would never be the same again.

"Since you won't, I might as well say it, my dear Takato," the amused angel teasingly retorted, ignoring Lilithmon curious glances.

He chuckled again.

"**Lucemon, evolve to…**"

* * *

The light enveloped the world receded into a sphere of golden data fragments roughly the size of an adult human. Jenrya hopelessly called out his friend's name, but Matsuda Takato did not exist any longer.

A distance away, Leviamon hissed in frustration and a tinge of fear. It was that power again! He should have struck before the boy unleashed that power!

On a positive note, the girl's resistance had ceased, seemingly muted by the same power that disturbed the Demon Lord. What was she expecting, anyway? She knew the boy had this power, did she really expect him not to fight?

And so it began.

"_**Rostrum!**_" Leviamon announced his intent to kill.

"_**AHIH.**_"

The source is Thelema. The language is Hebrew. The schema is Gematria.

By calling the name Eheieh—"I am"—, he summoned an ideal territory of peace. Within this boundary, no harm would be permitted.

A titanic force like a giant maw fell upon the docks, clashing against the all-directional barrier of white light which had been conjured. A shockwave raged across the length of the marina as the force of the massive attack was diverted from its original target. Jenrya screamed and Galgomon held him as strongly as he could without breaking him as the barrier, ample enough to protect them as well, held the fury of a Demon Lord. All around them, however, cargo containers were flung away like pebbles, and the sea raged as it was buffeted by furious gales.

As the pandemonium stopped, the sphere of light broke apart, revealing the impossible existence within.

A Digimon not of the Digital World. Like Guilmon, it was a Digimon as original as a Digimon could be.

Jenrya had seen the card. It had been released in the first Booster collection following the whole D-Reaper ordeal. He still remembered Takato's strange reaction when it popped in the first pack he bought, on the very same day it had been released.

BO-610. Lucemon.

However, this creature was not Lucemon.

For starters, it still carried the base appearance of Matsuda Takato. Had he not known otherwise, Jenrya would have believed his good friend was suddenly into cosplay.

But it still looked like Lucemon.

Takato's hair had changed to a light blond, just like Lucemon's.

His pupils had changed to a cerulean blue, just like Lucemon's.

He was wearing a toga, just like Lucemon's.

Odd markings covered his bare skin, just like Lucemon's.

Twelve feathered wings swayed gently behind him, just like Lucemon's.

But that was where the similarities ended, and the stark differences began.

As stated before, this was no child. This was a boy in the onset of puberty, like Matsuda Takato.

His blue pupils were circled by rings of gold, separating them from the white sclera.

His toga was not a pristine white, but that of pigment indigo; one of the oldest dyes used as far back as the ancient Egyptian and Akkadian civilizations.

Instead of the Digital Hazard, there was an odd emblem on his left hand: two arrowheads pointing in opposite directions, the point where they met covered by a five-leaved clover. It was the so-called **Unicursal Hexagram**.

The tattoo-like markings on his body were also different, and they reminded Jenrya of characters of Middle-Eastern languages.

And the wings, they were not fully white. There was a faint golden hue to them, as if dust of the precious metal had been sprinkled on them.

This was no Lucemon. But this was no Matsuda Takato, either.

Galgomon had been staring at the new entity as well, and Jenrya naturally turned his gaze to his Digivice (did it still work after all the sea water?).

**NO DATA**

"…figures," the boy muttered with a hint of dark humor.

It was loud enough to catch the angel-being's attention.

"Umm, Jen…?" Galgomon's subtle inquiry as to their next action.

Jenrya returned the angel's stare, trying his very best not to show fear or nervousness. It did not seem to matter in the end; the stare of the thing-that-was-not-his-friend showed no emotion or even interest in Jenrya's expression.

"…go away."

It was Matsuda Takato's voice. Flat and inexpressive, but undeniably his.

"I cannot protect you from now on."

His blue eyes glanced at the device in Jenrya's hand for a moment, before looking away and walking to the very edge of the ocean. Galgomon followed him with his eyes, but Jenrya's eyes were on the new image displayed by his D-Arc's projection.

**Lucemon Magus Mode**

**Level: Adult**

**Type: Demon Man**

**Attribute: Data**

Jenrya frowned and winced at the last lines. He could not make any sense of the katakana. It was probably not supposed to mean English words.

In the open sea, Leviamon evaluated his next attack. If the boy would always retaliate with that barrier, it would be become a battle of attrition Leviamon was confident he would win, but…was there not a quicker way?

* * *

Lilithmon finally understood the expression "like a fish out of water".

There was no other way to explain how she felt—or how she looked—at the moment.

Millenniumon was much better at concealing his surprise, though.

"**How interesting…"**

The original Digimon, seated on Takato's red, black and gold chair, eased confidently on its back and faced the Digimon across the table with a bored expression.

"…Lucemon."

The Avatar of Pride chuckled merrily, making up for the other's lack of expression with a radiant, triumphant smile.

"…Lucemon," he replied.

"You look happy."

"Oh, I am," Lucemon answered. "My Takato sure knows how to please me."

"…is that so," Lucemon uttered matter-of-factly before looking down at the board. Seven pieces were moving towards him and Leviamon: three Tamers and four Digimon.

"…bothersome."

He doubted he could defeat Leviamon before they arrived. He also doubted he could protect them all if they stepped into Leviamon's insane attack range. Furthermore, he also doubted he could stop them with The Black Covenant at this point—their worry over Ruki and Jenrya would defeat whatever qualms they had against going to the sea.

The choice was obvious, then.

He had to push Leviamon further away from shore. Upon finding Jenrya, they probably would not move any further.

"Very well. I shall put an end to Leviamon now."

"Confident, are we?"

Lucemon said no more.

Neither of the two.

It was time to fight.

* * *

"The source is Thelema. The language is English. The schema is Gematria."

Lucemon's quiet and calm tone did not match the intrinsic tension of the moment as he explained the magical procedure he was about to follow.

"_**BLUTGANG.**_"

In English Gematria, the word "Blutgang" equals 504. That was the number of copies of Dukemon Crimson Mode's holy sword which instantly appeared around Lucemon, held in the air by an unknown force. He ignored Jenrya's gasping behind him.

"Fire."

To this point Matsuda Takato had always manually wielded the weapons he had Dreamed. That did not mean he could not launch them from the empty air the way Lucemon had just done so. He simply did not do it because it was unnatural for swords to float in the air and the fly like arrows at supersonic speed. It was an unnecessary source of Degradation.

However, to Lucemon Magus Mode, only the objective exists. To hold back is anathema to him, and things like Degradation will not stop him from doing what he believes must be done. While the actual transformation causes a considerable amount of Degradation itself, it is this lack of care for Takato's well-being that makes Magus Mode particularly dangerous to use.

Hurricane-like winds buffeted the docks when an invisible force swatted away the supersonic blades like mosquitoes, every single one of them. The Demon Man's blue eyes narrowed.

It had been invisible once. Not any longer.

Like a mirage, he could see the outline of the massive threat around the distant figure of Katou Juri. They extended upwards into the vast sky, and yet Lucemon knew those were just **the tips of Leviamon's tails**.

With its impossible size, was there really a limit to Leviamon's range of attack?

There did not seem to be a limit to its voice, in any case.

"_**Cauda!**_"

"_**AHIH.**_"

World-shattering force met barrier once more. Lucemon not only noticed the attack was weaker this time; it also appeared to be focused entirely on him—the crushing force did not reach Jenrya's and Galgomon's position, and Lucemon had been able to adjust the barrier accordingly.

Of course.

_**Rostrum **_was simply a bite with its huge and powerful maw. _**Cauda **_was a whipping attack with its gigantic tails. No matter how large Leviamon was, its tails were definitely narrower and longer than its head. Thus, _**Cauda**_ sacrificed destructive power for precision (as much as Leviamon could achieve) and range.

While Lucemon made this analysis, Leviamon in the guise of Katou Juri smiled pleasantly.

"What a beautiful and powerful barrier," it said melodiously. "**It makes me jealous.**"

In response to those simple yet meaningful words, blue traces of light began to assemble around and under its feet, drawing the spirit seal of Ophiel surrounded by two concentric circles.

**LEVEL: 666 SYSTEM: LEVIATHAN CODE: ENVY**

**CAUTION! PURGATORY LEVEL 2**

Lucemon noticed his barrier ceasing to exist the very moment it happened.

"Wha—"

Any more he wanted to say was interrupted by the ephemeral yet very real tail falling upon him like the giant whip of God.

"Hmm-hmm-hmm~" Leviamon hummed playfully, and then raised an eyebrow when a new set of 504 Blutgang fakes appeared in the sky above its head, all of them pointing downwards and aiming to skewer it mercilessly.

"Oh, but they're so pretty and shiny. **They make me jealous as well!**"

And all 504 swords disappeared like they had never been there in the first place.

Back on shore, Lucemon shuddered as the pressure of Leviamon's tail disappeared and he was allowed to stand once more.

"A single hit…this…this…" the angel-like Digimon muttered while looking at the broken concrete all around him. Had it not been for his barriers, this whole chunk of dock would probably be underwater by now.

"This is…his weakest attack?"

"_**Cauda!**_"

"_**AHIH—**_!"

No barrier came into being, and Lucemon was struck on his right side with titanic force. The Adult Digimon was effortlessly flung into the sky like a golf ball, and the air exploded into a sonic boom that threatened to send Galgomon and Jenrya flying away.

"Gu-guh!" Lucemon grunted at about the half-kilometer mark of his impromptu flight. This was the same attack which had utterly crushed Matsuda Takato's body. Lucemon was not nearly as affected, but he could not deny the fact it hurt. A lot.

Furthermore, he needed confirmation.

"_**BLUT…GANG.**_"

Nothing happened.

And Lucemon understood the nature of Leviamon's Crest of Envy.

* * *

"At its core, Envy is not about wishing for the possessions of others," Lucemon Magus Mode calmly concluded on his seat at the Game Room. "The core of Envy is **wishing for others to lose the things they have.**"

"**Perfect blockade of access to data. **That is the power of Leviamon's Crest of Envy."

Lucemon nodded while smiling with pride.

"Indeed. **It is a perfect, unblockable effect, **limited only by Leviamon's own power. **It can block even the other Crests' powers, except for the Crests of Pride and Dreams.**"

The blue-clad Lucemon nodded. Leviamon had blocked not his Crest of Dreams, but the sword Blutgang. In other words, the Crest of Envy could only lock specific uses of the Crests of Pride and Dreams, not the Crests' powers altogether.

"You do realize what this means, do you not?" the angelic child taunted with his infuriatingly smug smirk. Magus Mode ignored the obvious threat, but still nodded.

**No matter what kind of attack or defense he used, he would only be able to use it once.**

Lucemon analyzed the situation. Probably only one of his two special attacks would be of use against Leviamon. The other would be locked before it could do any significant harm to the Demon Lord. But, if he only had one chance to use his technique, then…

"This…will not be easy."

Not that it had expected it to be.

The ruler of the Dark Area giggled childishly, obviously amused by Lucemon's current ordeal.

"Make every move count, Lucemon~"

* * *

The first step was ensuring he could take the fight to Leviamon. He obviously had a terrible disadvantage if he stayed at a distance.

"_**ADNI.**_"

The source is Thelema. The language is Hebrew. The schema is Gematria. The word of the Lord ("Adonai") becomes a source of personal power that rejects evil.

I am my own God, and thus the power of God is mine.

Lucemon hoped Leviamon would not notice and lock this spell, as its effect—physical enhancement and extra damage against Demon-type Digimon—was not outwardly obvious.

"Apply 'duplication' to further Gematria calculations."

Extending his wings to their maximum surface area, Lucemon put his unwanted flight to a halt.

"_**AKINAKES.**_"

Applying English Gematria to that word leads to the number 426, which duplicated results in 852.

However, the hundreds of duplicates of Dinohumon's sword were effortlessly swatted out of existence by Leviamon's quasi-invisible tails.

"Maximize hardness and density of resulting materials."

"_**Cauda!**_"

"Brave Shield."

There was a booming sound like thunder when the terrible force met the shield reinforced to the max. WarGreymon's shield shattered, but Lucemon was allowed to continue his advance. More than anything, he needed to reach Leviamon! For that, a decisive attack capable of restraining such a powerful enemy…!

"_**FENRIR SWORD.**_"

Two words, adding to 894. Multiplied by two means 1788 blades unleashed thermo-dynamical oblivion upon the space around Leviamon.

"Kyan!"

The Avatar of Envy should not be allowed to squeak so cutely.

Lucemon landed cautiously on the colossus of ice his attack had just created. All water and air in the vicinity of Katou Juri's body had been amalgamated into a gigantic iceberg, but the Demon Man strongly doubted this could defeat the Demon Lord.

"Silly Takato-kun~" Juri sing-song voice spoke from some indiscernible direction. "You can't imprison my great self with just this~"

Eight o'clock!

"_**Rost—**_are?"

Juri's left hand shot to catch Lucemon's left elbow before it could smash her right side.

Even with his physical enhancements—Strength and Offense Plug-Ins plus his Adni spell—, Leviamon was still clearly stronger than him.

"You're faster than me," Leviamon stated, looking clearly surprised. Lucemon raised an eyebrow. "That **makes me kind of jealous.**"

Lucemon suddenly felt the boost given by the High Speed Plug-In card being sealed away.

"Wha…?"

Leviamon giggled at the smack-dab expression on the so-far stoic Adult's face.

"Silly Takato-kun, I already know your tricks~"

The grip on his left shoulder suddenly became an inescapable prison. Leviamon did not intend to let go.

"Now I'm gonna kill you~"

Lucemon barely managed to duck, and Juri's right elbow only caressed the tips of the hairs on the crown of his head.

In spite of his controlled demeanor, nobody ever said Lucemon Magus Mode was incapable of feeling fear. That was exactly what he felt when he witnessed how the mere displacement of air caused by Leviamon's elbow attack pushed the ocean water behind him. In a moment, both Digimon were standing on the air, for all water in the vicinity of both Digimon had been blown away.

For a moment, fear of that monstrous strength paralyzed him, and that moment was enough.

"Guh-!"

Leviamon's left palm struck his chest. In an anime, it would have been one of those blows that would make the protagonist gasp out blood. Lucemon could only choke lamely before he was sent flying diagonally downwards like a living missile, striking the receding wall of water like a bullet shot into a giant block of jelly.

The Demon Lord took a deep breath while turning to face the direction Lucemon disappeared into.

"…_**Anima.**_"

A scream escaped Juri's throat as vile energy gathered in her open mouth and was then released as a gigantic blue beam. Lucemon, even while still spearing his way through the ocean water, reacted fast at the perceived threat.

"_**AEGIS.**_"

492 copies of Dukemon's shield interposed themselves in that beam's path, and the ensuing explosion further hollowed out the ocean and created a thunderous roar that could be heard throughout Tokyo.

"K-Kuh!"

This was unacceptable.

A prolonged battle with Leviamon would only result in his death.

This fight had to be quick and decisive. He had to overwhelm Leviamon, not with superior power—which he did not have—, but with enough attacks to prevent the Demon Lord from killing him.

No hesitation.

"_**AURVANDIL.**_"

Leviamon's eyes widened and her arms crossed in front of her face to quietly endure the onslaught of 1024 of Valkyrimon's golden crossbow bolts.

How convenient, being able to apply English Gematria to non-English words.

"These…pointless…mosquito bites!" the Avatar of Envy roared, blowing away the rest of the projectiles simply by spreading her arms. "Denied!"

"_**AUSSTERBEN.**_"

1024 crossbow bolts were replaced by 1488 rapiers.

"Gah!" Leviamon cried out in an unsettlingly high-pitched tone. "Annoying! Denied as well!"

Even as hundreds of copies of Duftmon's weapon bounced off her body, Leviamon brought her right arm down as if attempting to hammer an invisible nail.

"_**Rostrum!**_"

Seawater was pushed aside and Lucemon screamed when the invisible force pinned him to the now-dry ocean floor. It was truly as if the largest of all Digimon had pinned him between its massive jaws.

But, even then, he did not stop.

"_**ORO SALMON.**_"

A double helix, each made of 732 copies of Astamon's automatic rifle, created a somewhat aesthetic scene around Leviamon.

Then they opened fire.

"Gyaaaah!" Leviamon's voice could be heard even through the cacophony of automatic fire.

Lucemon took back to the air before the returning waters could swallow him whole.

"Apply 'triplication' to further Gematria calculations."

Degradation was not an issue.

For the sake of victory, all personal sacrifices were acceptable.

"Tha-That actually hurt!" Leviamon complained with Juri's voice from within the midst of a cloud of smoke and sea foam. "That power makes me jealous!"

"_**ULFORCE SABER.**_"

Without hesitation.

The screaming voice of Katou Juri did nothing to stop him.

Not him, and most definitely not his 2250 swords of blue radiance.

* * *

"I know you are there, Katou Juri," Lucemon spoke while swords rained upon Leviamon. "And I know you are better than this."

The only response he got was an inhuman growl the former Matsuda Takato would not have believed came from Katou Juri. The sound grew in intensity until it became a feral cry that blew away the sea water and foam created by the hundreds of impacts that pushed Leviamon under the surface.

"Jealous!" the monster screamed in the voice of a dear friend. "Don't you ever run out of goddamn things to throw—!"

"_**GRAM.**_"

"Iyaaaaaah!"

Leviamon's complaint was interrupted by 1002 cavalry lances.

"Don't be stupid," Lucemon retorted in a contemptuous tone.

If he ever ran out of existing weapons to conjure, he would just start making them up.

He had never planned to defeat Leviamon with those weapons, in any case. With counted exceptions (Valkyrimon's sword, for example), those creations of Thelema had no other property besides "being sharp and pointy." It was truly like shooting needles at a, well, colossal reptilian sea horror.

No, he was just trying to create an opening.

"Katou Juri! I know you're still there!" he called out once more.

"_**Cauda!**_"

Lucemon dodged by submerging himself. The invisible tail swept the air over the seawater with enough force to suddenly render Lucemon dry and airborne once more.

"Imbecile!" the Demon Lord responded. "I am Leviamon! Do you really expect a puny human girl to overcome the gre—!"

"_**PILE BUNKER.**_"

"You speak too much," Lucemon idly commented as Katou Juri's body was pummeled by 2034 copies of LordKnightmon's shield-like weapon. "And the one I wish to talk with is Katou Juri."

"Shut up!" the Avatar of Envy retorted; its voice barely noticeable amidst the impact sounds and the splashing sounds of water being disturbed. "I'm seriously gonna enjoy absorbing your data—uwaaaaaaaah!"

The indifferent warrior's Pile Bunker is a mechanical device which creates high-power pressure waves. There was no reason, then, for Lucemon's imitations not to carry the same functionality.

"You really speak too much," Lucemon insisted as Leviamon was pummeled 2034 times, again. Not that the Demon Lord could hear him, though.

_Two more steps._

"Haa…haa…haa…"

He could hear the beast's feminine panting. As the water settled down once more, he could also see the consequences of his efforts.

Not a single drop of blood. Only her clothes were battered. The only reason they had not slipped off was because they were soaked wet and sticking to Juri's wet skin.

The original Matsuda Takato would have been severely incapacitated by the unexpected service. As for Lucemon…

"_**GARURU CANNON.**_"

At this point numbers truly become irrelevant. In case anybody still cares, there were 2646 of them.

Leviamon, for the very first time, experienced something it had believed impossible, given its unreasonable size.

For the first time ever, it felt surrounded.

Many great explosions became a single one of unbelievable size, as Leviamon was engulfed by cannon fire from all directions.

And it was in the middle of that cannon fire that Lucemon stepped in. He wanted an opening, and the best one would not come at any point after the attack. To strike Leviamon while its defenses were completely down, Lucemon would attack while another attack was on course.

Such was the logic of someone who did not know—could not accept—the concept of failure.

To Lucemon Magus Mode, only "the mission" exists, with parameters defined by Matsuda Takato at the moment he came into existence. Lucemon will sacrifice everything, even his "source", for the sake of fulfilling "the mission."

Flying faster than he had ever done before, Lucemon weaved through the barrage of frigid shots to reach Katou Juri's exposed back. He could have attacked from a much larger distance, but he wanted full certainty of his success. Even as he flew, he had the time and frame of mind to be impressed by Leviamon's toughness. How many of the Royal Knights had to work together to defeat this behemoth?

While his ability to use Thelema spells gave Lucemon Magus Mode incredible versatility, he was in the end still a Digimon. Like all Digimon, he had a few unique special techniques.

"_**Άστρον**__**Αργυρόν**_."

Lucemon's Silver Star created a region of super-high-density space around Leviamon and immediately compressed it into a single point; a short-lived micro-black hole that twisted Leviamon's impossibly sturdy body and then threatened to rip it apart.

The great Demon Lord let go a blood-chilling scream. Lucemon Magus Mode was "an existence nigh-equal to a Great Demon Lord." His attacks could most definitely harm the Avatars of Sin.

The original Matsuda Takato would have faltered upon hearing such immense agony in such a familiar and dear voice. Lucemon Magus Mode was not the original Matsuda Takato.

"_**Άστρον**__**Αργυρόν**_. _**Άστρον**__**Αργυρόν**_. _**Άστρον**__**Αργυρόν**_."

As the very integrity of space-time in Leviamon's vicinity was torn apart over and over again, the Demon Lord was too indisposed to even seal away Lucemon's power.

Upon finishing the merciless barrage, Lucemon heard the mild splash of Leviamon's knees striking the sea water. In an instant, Lucemon closed the distance between himself and his opponent and captured Katou Juri's face between his hands.

Their eyes met, and Lucemon found fear in Leviamon's expression.

Good.

"Show me your Dream, Katou Juri."

And then both Demon Man and Demon Lord were engulfed in the golden radiance of Matsuda Takato's Crest.

* * *

If Takato's soul was a "garden", then Juri's was a "savannah." It was arid, empty, vast, and colored in shades of ochre, yet it carried a unique majesty and warmth Lucemon would have found inviting if he cared about such things.

Lucemon knew this was merely a construct of the Crest of Dreams, though.

"I just wanted…to be one of them again."

He looked down at the girl seated on the grass, and at the lioness she was petting. The feline looked like the real thing, except for the fact that it placidly rested its head on the girl's lap like a puppy.

"I…miss Leomon, but…it's something more important than that."

The hand that did not caress the beast's fur held a dead Digivice.

"It's scary…but I want to fight with them. I don't want to watch their backs every time they go into battle. I want to help. If there's something, anything, I can do to ensure they all come back safe, I want to do it."

Juri finally looked up at the winged Digimon.

"Is that too much asking, Takato-kun?"

Lucemon did not respond to the misery in the girl's face.

"You…envied the Digimon Tamers?"

"Unn," Juri denied by shaking her head. "I do envy that they have their partners and I do not. But I do not wish to fight if I don't have to."

Her grip on her D-Arc tightened.

"But, I want to protect them. Envy has nothing to do with this. To be with them, to fight by their side, that is my earnest wish."

Her eyes brimmed with sadness as she faced and admitted her impossible dream.

Lucemon shook his head.

"Do you realize what you are wishing for, Katou Juri? You have seen what is at stake; you know everything the Tamers do not know."

"I know. But I still want to be there for them."

"Becoming a Tamer means becoming a target. Right now you are a 'piece without tactical value to Matsuda Takato'. You are 'a burden he has accepted'."

Juri flinched at the Demon Man's honesty.

"Then…then, all the more reason for me to stand by his side!"

The lioness grunted as her relaxation was disturbed by Juri's body and tenseness. The beast looked up and growled at the Adult Digimon looking down on her and her human mistress.

"Takato-kun is fighting so hard, against the most terrible opponents! He doesn't need any more burdens! He needs friends who can help him—"

"He needs strong pieces which can match the denizens of the Dark Area," Lucemon retorted. "Things such as 'friendship' are irrelevant."

"You're wrong."

Stroking the large cat's head one last time, Juri stood up to meet Lucemon's unfeeling stare with defiance. The golden-winged angel, as usual, appeared unfazed.

"…prove it."

Juri smiled. It was a very unusual smile, for her eyes carried a flame not even the original Takato had ever seen in her.

"Give me the chance to prove it."

* * *

In the Game Room, Lucemon Magus Mode sighed loudly.

"…Lucemon."

The fallen angel across the table only raised an eyebrow, cueing the Adult Digimon to speak further.

"I will be taking your piece now."

The angel in white chuckled darkly.

"…I figured as much."

"**Hmm…so even that is within the Dreamer's powers."**

Lilithmon hated being the one left in the dark, but she only grumbled to herself.

Lucemon chuckled a bit more before shrugging in dismissal.

"Do your worst."

"No."

The response of Lucemon Magus Mode elicited a frown from the other Lucemon.

If everything he had seen so far had not suggested otherwise, Lucemon could have sworn there was a hint of a smile on his Adult counterpart's face.

"It is still too early for that."

* * *

"_**ALHIM.**_"

The source is Thelema; the language is Hebrew; no schema is applied.

The breath of benediction gives life to clay and light to darkness.

In that moment, Leviamon was struck by the most powerful spell of dizziness.

"Wha—what is this…!"

Lucemon returned the Demon Lord's look of surprise and fright with an unfeeling stare.

"I will be taking your Crest now."

It was the most terrifying thing Leviamon could have possibly heard.

"No…no! No, no, noooo! Get away from m—!"

It was too late.

It was too late the moment Lucemon's hand touched Katou Juri's skin.

Engulfed by the golden light of Dreams, they could not be seen by the audience which had gathered by the shore.

"Let us Dream together, Katou Juri," Lucemon said within the cocoon of radiance. Leviamon, as much as he tried, could not move an inch anymore. The Demon Lord had become a prisoner of Dreams; of Thelema.

"Noooooo!" the Avatar of Envy cried out; it was almost sadistic that it was the only thing Lucemon's spell allowed it to do. "I can't live without my Crest!"

"I know."

Indeed, the Demon Lords were bound to their Crests of Sin. Without them, they could not exist in their Ultimate forms.

"But it does not matter," Lucemon continued. "Your future has already been decided."

The golden cocoon of light surrounding them became a white nova that grew until it almost reached the Tokyo marina. Those there had to close their eyes or be rendered blind. Water was pushed away from the two Digimon, creating tall waves that crashed against the concrete barriers at the docks.

"_**VIAOV.**_"

The spell to assemble something out of its individual components, or separate a complex entity into its components.

He would later use it to reconstruct Renamon from her scattered data which had never been absorbed by Leviamon or anybody else. At the moment, however, it would be used in the opposite direction: to separate Katou Juri from Leviamon and the bomb inside her body, and then destroy the latter two.

"Your Crest is mine."

"Noooooo!" the Avatar of Envy cried futilely one last time.

"Now, disappear."

Leviamon departed from the world with a wordless scream and an explosion of the purest, most violent light.

* * *

"No…no way, I can't believe this…" Lilithmon muttered in no little fright at the development. Lucemon Magus Mode was encased in a cocoon of golden light, seemingly disconnected from the Game Room around him while he was at work giving shape to Katou Juri's dream.

"**Are you afraid, Empress of Darkness?"**

"You can bet I am!" the Avatar of Lust shamelessly admitted. "If he can take our Crests so easily…I mean, he just defeated Leviamon! Leviamon!"

"You need to calm down, Lilithmon," Lucemon called out in a slightly impatient tone. "You're a lot more intelligent than Leviamon. You would not be trapped like that so easily."

"Well, I can't shrug off thousands of swords and micro-black holes like Leviamon!"

"Just…calm down," Lucemon insisted. "You have defeated opponents stronger than yourself before."

Whatever it was Lilithmon said afterwards, Lucemon ignored it. His eyes were on the little piece in the shape of the Avatar of Envy. He quietly watched it disintegrate, to be then replaced by an egg-shaped piece about half the size of Juri's piece next to it.

Leviamon was truly gone, and the Crest of Envy was now in Takato's possession.

The leader of the Seven Great Demon Lords chortled quietly to himself.

_This round…is my victory._

* * *

Katou Juri woke up in somebody's arms. The first thing she felt was soreness all over and the discomfort reminded her that, while not directly involved herself, her body had been in the midst of an incredible fight.

She glanced up to find the expressionless face of Lucemon Magus Mode. So similar to Matsuda Takato's, yet so distant. He was carrying her as he flew back to shore at a very sedate pace.

Lucemon was not in a hurry anymore. The game round itself was over with Leviamon's defeat and the destruction of the final bomb. What remained were the additional objectives Takato had imposed on the Demon Man Digimon at the moment he transformed.

"Who…are you?"

They had met in that strange yet familiar savannah. She had watched him fight and defeat Leviamon. She knew he came from Takato, or rather, Takato became this Digimon. However…

Lucemon correctly interpreted the intent in Juri's question and gave the appropriate answer.

"I am the 'Alternate Path' Matsuda Takato has chosen to step into."

Juri's pupils trembled in wordless sadness.

"…why? Why would Takato-kun…?"

…_do this to himself?_

Once more, Lucemon somehow understood the undertone of Juri's inquiry and responded accordingly.

"Because a human Matsuda Takato cannot defeat Lucemon."

The Digimon's golden wings flapped placidly in the clear blue sky. They were beautiful, but Juri could not help but feel apprehensive before this…'thing' that was not her Takato-kun.

"Is the Game really…really worth all this…?"

A hint of a frown appeared on the Digimon's brow.

"…would you rather allow Lucemon to succeed, then?"

"N-No! Of course not!" the girl immediately insisted, shaking her head strongly to emphasize this point.

"Don't move so much; you don't want to drop your Digivice."

"Eh? My Digi—!"

Katou Juri—no, Leviamon—had discarded her purse at some point on the way to the marina. She was sure her dead D-Arc had been there. Then again, the Digivice her right hand was pinning against her body was not the Digivice she had always carried with her.

"This is…just like…"

It was just like Matsuki Takato's: white with a golden ring and buttons. DigiLetters she could not translate—she probably would have been able to if Leviamon still inhabited her body—were engraved on the ring that circled the device's screen. The only difference was the strap: blue like the sky above them unlike Takato's deep red.

But even more interesting than the unknown Digivice was the image displayed on the screen.

"What is…?"

Lucemon did not bother look down at the Digi-Egg.

"Your partner."

"Huh? Leomon?" Juri mused; her gaze shifting between Lucemon and the blue egg with scarlet dots.

"Don't be stupid, girl."

If she needed further proof of this Digimon not being "her" Takato-kun, she had just gotten it. Still, she could not help her eyes watering a little at hearing such words in that familiar voice.

"Your bond with this Digimon is much stronger than the bond you had with Leomon."

The girl's eyes widened in realization.

"You mean, Leviamon…?"

The shake of Lucemon's head was almost imperceptible.

"It will never evolve to Leviamon. However, you should at least be capable of guiding it to the Perfect level."

"Perfect…"

Juri made an odd face when the knowledge from her card collection and her communion with the Avatar of Envy gave her the answer she sought.

"Da-Dagomon, huh…"

"It is a powerful Digimon. It could prove a valuable asset."

"Haa…ahahaha…"

Lucemon did not pay much attention to the girl's dejected and half-hearted "I'll do my best…"

They were close to shore.

"Everyone's there…" Juri stated. Certainly, the whole group of Tamers stood at the edge of the docks watching their approach. She could not help but notice they had put some distance between themselves and the gap Leviamon's _**Rostrum**_ had literally chomped off the dock's edge.

The place where…

"Oh, Ruki…!" the girl moaned, covering her face with her hands in shame and self-loathing.

Lucemon ignored the girl's soft cries and just willed himself to land gently on the reinforced concrete pier where the Tamers stood in wait. He correctly guessed Jenrya had explained everything he saw to the others and wordlessly offered the sobbing Juri to Justimon in front of him.

Lucemon Magus Mode had no interest in the Tamers' thoughts, nor did he have any reason to exchange words with them. He had things to do, and explaining things to Matsuda Takato's pieces was not one of them. Thus, he ignored the misery on Lee Jenrya's expression, the looks of poorly concealed fear on Hirokazu's face, the cautious frown on Terriermon's small brow, the undiluted pity in Lopmon's beady eyes and the way little Shaochung seemed to be mesmerized by his golden wings.

"You alright?" Justimon inquired of the girl now in his arms as he gently lowered her to solid ground.

"…um. I'm fine."

If they noticed the new Digivice in her hands, they did not voice it. Most likely, they already had enough in their minds to add such a "simple" thing to their list of questions unanswered.

Justimon then stepped forward to address Lucemon.

"Takato, just wha—"

"_**VIAOV.**_"

The Tamers were blinded by golden light. An invisible force pushed Justimon back to where Juri stood.

Lucemon Magus Mode had no interest in further conversation.

Had they been able to see through the sun-like radiance, the Tamers would have witnessed how Renamon's data, till that point dispersed and diffused in the air all around them, reunited and reorganized itself in the space between them and Lucemon. Starting with the Core and following with the supporting body, the whole process would not take longer than one minute.

* * *

"Hmm…so you can now reconstruct the Tamers' partners as well," Lucemon noted. "I guess that makes the number of pieces you have pretty much irrelevant."

"It is harder than I make it seem," Magus Mode admitted; the Crest of Dreams glowed eminently behind his seat, as if proudly announcing its power to all those who could see it. "It is something I would rather not have to do often," after a moment of consideration, the Demon Man Digimon made an outrageous admission. "I would not bother with Guardromon, for example."

The Avatar of Pride laughed loudly and heartily.

"Ahahahaha! So cruel, so cruel~"

Magus Mode had no response to that.

* * *

Creating a new Makino Ruki was never an issue. It was probably the easiest of all "miraculous" acts he would perform that day.

Under any other circumstance, the degree of familiarity Matsuda Takato had with the entity publicly known as "Makino Ruki" would be deemed nothing short of disturbing.

Matsuda Takato truly knew "Makino Ruki" better than anybody else, and all that knowledge was available to Lucemon Magus Mode. From the most esoteric things such as her quirks, likes and dislikes, her tastes in food and clothes and her conditioned reactions to all sorts of unexpected situations, to the most fundamental things like the frequency of her menstrual cycles, her visual acuity, the thickness of her hymen and the distribution of fats throughout of her body.

Matsuda Takato knows Makino Ruki even to the molecular level: not even the chain of billions of DNA base pairs that make her genome is a mystery to him.

No, creating a new Makino Ruki was never a problem at all. She was his most complex, most refined and most detailed Dream; one he had worked on with painstaking dedication…after the first one, that is.

The point is, the possibility of failure was basically unconceivable.

No, "creating" Ruki was never the problem.

The problem was making it so that **"Makino Ruki" never died in the first place.**

It was truly telling Reality to shove it and allow itself to be overwritten.

People are supposed to die when they're killed, after all.

The amount of Degradation something like this would unleash upon his soul was enormous. Matsuda Takato knew this fairly well—after all, he has already done this seven times before. Even worse, Ruki was actually "easy" to force upon Reality; it would be much worse if he had to bring back, let's say, Katou Juri.

But stating all this is pretty much pointless.

After all, Lucemon Magus Mode does not know hesitation, nor does he fear Degradation.

That is Matsuda Takato's problem, and a punishment he accepted years ago.

So, the Demon Man in the shape of an angel Dreamt.

He Dreamt, and the world was engulfed in the radiance of his Dream.

And when the Dream ended, Lucemon Magus Mode ceased to be.

He was not one to delay matters; his "mission" had been successfully completed, so there was no reason for him to stay any longer.

Not even to delay the horror Matsuda Takato was about to experience.

Not even for one second.

* * *

The sky howled in agony and terror. It sounded like the death throes of countless birds mixed with the pained shrills of thousands of children.

Next to Lilithmon, the Avatar of Pride wore a placid smile as they watched the Gardens of Babylon fall apart. Millenniummon was gone somewhere; who were they to fathom the movements of a being that transcends time and space?

"What is the soul, Lilithmon?" he suddenly asked, but never took his eyes off the depressing scene in front of them. "Where is it?"

The vivid colors of the garden gave way to the dark tones of death. It was as if someone had unleashed a spell of aging throughout the entire place, and the many different flowers that adorned the open roads rapidly died, fell apart and became dust.

Lightning tore through the dark sky, and the very air around them howled as if physically hurt by the electric stream.

"If we refer to the soul as 'that which defines our identity and uniqueness', then it is a lot easier for us Digimon." Lucemon then placed a hand on his chest. "We could say our 'soul' is contained within our DigiCore."

"But, then, where's the human soul?" he continued the monologue even as the Gardens around them lost their liveliness and became a barren land of ochres and grays.

"Maybe there is not such a thing as 'the soul'," Lucemon suggested. "Maybe this is only a metaphysical construction representing the harmony of Takato's mind and body. We say the Degradation affects the soul, and by consequence the body and the mind, but maybe there's no need for such an intermediary."

"Whatever the case, it does not matter whether a thing such as 'the soul' exists or not. It is just a convenient meta-concept. What truly matters is what is happening now."

Lilithmon watched the dying land with mixed feelings. She was the Avatar of Lust, and she appreciated beauty as much as she sought decay.

"Are all the flowers gone…?" she wondered.

"No," Lucemon answered. "The human 'soul' is strong. Takato's 'soul' is strong. So far the Degradation had affected far away areas in the Gardens; that's why we could not notice. But today Takato has triggered an unbelievable amount of Degradation. It will not be enough to end him, but both his body and his mind will be permanently scarred by this."

Lucemon's grin widened.

"Today, a huge step towards my victory has been made."

* * *

"Uhh…ugh…"

With trembling lips and groggy eyes, Makino Ruki woke up.

She did not know this, but she was the Eighth.

"Ruki…!" a female voice gasped in unrestrained relief. Ruki found the teary smile of Katou Juri.

"Can you get up?" a familiar annoying voice spoke behind her. She felt hands trying to push her body to a sitting position.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Akiyama," she spoke in a voice she found uncomfortably weak.

"Good to see you're just fine," the Legendary Tamer responded, and Ruki immediately frowned.

Where was Mr. Perfect's usual humor? His voice was disturbingly…flat.

"Just…what…?"

She remembered.

Sakuyamon was fighting the Zudomon, and then…

"Renamon!" she gasped out, and her eyes sought her partner, but they were blocked by Juri's and Ryo's bodies. "Where's…!"

When she found her, an unbelievable sensation of relief washed through her body. She was laying on the concrete, just like her, and she was unconscious. However, Ruki did not see any external wounds or any discomfort on her face. MarinAngemon was using his healing powers on the fox-like Digimon, and Hirokazu and Guardromon stood by her left side like unasked-for guardians.

"What…happened…?" Ruki inquired. She still did not know the source of that ridiculous power that knocked her and Renamon unconscious. She remembered the first strike that disabled their Ultimate evolution, and the second which sent them flying to shore. She remembered the unbelievable strength and the tremendous pain which had now become little more than an annoying discomfort all over her body.

How was she still alive? Had Renamon protected her with her own body?

"Oh, Ruki, I'm so sorry!" Juri gasped out, reaching for the other girl's hands and wrapping them in her own. "I couldn't…I couldn't stop it…"

Ryo frowned. Juri had also apologized to the other Tamers, but she had not really made clear just what exactly she had done. Then again, the current circumstances…

But still, they needed to know.

"Juri," he called with unusual bluntness. "Just what is going on?"

Juri made a pained expression and dropped her face, unable to face the two most experienced Tamers.

"I…I don't think I can explain everything…right now…"

Ryo did not assent. He could accept that answer, though; it was a promise of an explanation in the near future. However…

"Then at least tell us what the hell's happening to Takato!"

Takato.

It was truly a magical word which sent Ruki's brain into high alert.

"Wha-What's going on—"

And only then she noticed. It was as if she had finally tuned herself to Takato's frequency, and suddenly it became awfully clear in her ears.

Somewhere in the distance, someone was screaming, and the screams were like poison-coated arrows in Ruki's heart.

"Takato…!"

* * *

Lee Jenrya had experienced this feeling before. It was a horrible feeling he wished on no one.

Futility.

The unsettling awareness of the fact that, no matter what he did, he could not stop what was going on before his eyes.

Matsuda Takato's screams ceased only long enough for his lungs to catch air.

"Takato…!" Jenrya called the boy's name, squeezing his right hand between his own two hands. Takato did not seem to be aware of the gesture.

"Ah…aahhh…."

Across from Takato's body, Jenrya's little sister covered her mouth with her hands as if to stifle her moans. What she could not hide, however, were her tears upon watching the horrifying scene in front of them. Lopmon had placed a tiny paw on Takato's left shoulder, and watched the suffering boy with unbridled worry.

Terriermon stood to his partner's left side, watching the horrible scene with an unusual, quiet solemnity.

Matsuda Takato was a wreck. There was no other, accurate way to describe it.

It was hard to decide what the worst thing was. The screams were disturbing enough, and they were accompanied by Takato's face distorting into horrible masks of unfathomable agony.

No, there was no one thing Jenrya could label as 'the worst'. This was a terror that struck in every level.

They were watching Takato's body fall apart.

His skin and clothes had gained a lively yet disturbing red tone. Jenrya knew this meant Takato's capillaries—and maybe even some larger vessels—had ruptured all over his body. The white of Takato's eyes had been replaced by scarlet.

Takato was sweating, crying and pissing blood.

His body began to shake in a disturbingly excessive manner, reminding Jenrya of TV depictions of epileptic seizures.

"We-We have to hold him!" He spoke far more loudly than he needed to. "He's gonna hurt himself even more at this rate!"

The two similar Digimon nodded and hurried to hold Takato's upper body with their tiny arms. Jenrya had substantial trouble getting a hold of Takato's flailing legs and forcing them to stay on ground level.

His eyes moved to his paralyzed sister. It was not that Terriermon and Lopmon were not strong enough; they were just too small to hold Takato properly.

"Xiăochūng!" He called out in the proper Chinese pronunciation; the way he did whenever he scolded the girl.

The sudden call in their father's native language startled the girl, and she immediately understood her brother's wordless demand.

"Ah, ah…yes!"

She knew Takato was not looking at them, but she still avoided looking at his face. Those bloody eyes and that expression of inconceivable pain were just too much.

Shiuchon reached for Takato's left shoulder...and the distinct sound of bone breaking struck their ears.

"Ah!" Lopmon gasped as he jumped backwards and away from Takato. His little eyes watched in horror how Takato's left arm, now detached from the destroyed shoulder, flailed uselessly next to his Tamer.

Takato screamed even louder, and it became more than Shiuchon could handle.

Lee Jenrya sobbed in futility at the sight of his friend's and his sister's screams.

"Lee-san!"

His eyes darted to the boy standing to his left.

Hirokazu was trembling: he was obviously afraid—of the screams, of the unknown, of whatever was making his friend suffer like that—, but he still tried to make a steeled face, staring down at the half-Japanese boy as if expecting something from him.

"What should I do?"

Jenrya wished he could afford the boy a smile for his little burst of courage.

"Just…just hold him. Gently, but make sure he doesn't flail around."

* * *

Pain.

There was only pain.

It was truly pain like nothing he had experienced before, and he believed he was fairly acquainted with pain after the last five years.

But even in this pain, Matsuda Takato was thinking.

He had to; there was no choice.

As long as the Game continued, his brain had to keep working.

But, the pain…!

He could feel it, both at a physical and an intellectual level: his body was collapsing. He could not begin to calculate how long it would take for his Crest to heal this amount of damage.

But it was not only his body that was falling apart, was it?

No, his mind would follow.

He had no idea what would happen, as he did not really know just how much damage he would receive. Was it enough to turn him into a vegetable? Or would his personality degrade to the point he would become an emotionless doll?

What about his memories, then? What would he forget, if anything…?

It did not matter. This damage…it did not matter…! Even if he forgot the Tamers, Guilmon, or that precious person he lost years ago…! It did not matter!

As long as he did not forget **that**, nothing else mattered!

His salvation and his most secret of secrets: his carefully thought 'plan' for victory!

As long as he had that, it did not matter what else he lost!

But, still…

"Takato!"

* * *

It was almost miraculous, Jenrya thought, how the screams ceased in an instant the moment Makino Ruki called that boy's name.

Matsuda Takato had suffered a terrifying 'transformation' in front of his eyes, and now Jenrya was afraid to break more bones by holding him by the ankles.

It was as if Takato's body were being eaten from the inside.

Muscles thinned at frightening speed until the body became little more than skin and bone. Except for the absence of an inflated belly, Takato reminded Jenrya of the unsettling images of starving children in Africa.

"Takato!" Ruki called again. She had needed Juri's and Ryo's help to make it to her best friend's side. She was worried about Renamon as well, but this…this sight before her eyes was too horrible to ignore.

Takato's bloodied eyes sought the source of the voice, and his right hand feebly tried to reach it.

"Nee…chan…"

A strange pain gripped Ruki's chest. This was…the second time she heard Takato say that.

"Takato…" she spoke more softly this time, reaching for Takato's hand. "Takato, an ambulance is coming, so…please…!"

What did she want to say?

'Hold on for a little while?'

'Stay with us?'

'Don't die?'

The other Tamers exchanged nervous looks amongst themselves. For a reason, they suddenly felt like uninvited guests.

"I…" Takato gasped, and the girls besides Ruki gasped as well when richly red blood poured out of the gap between his lips. "I still…it's okay…"

Ruki's lips trembled. Despite the others' presence, she did nothing about her watering eyes.

Takato's voice had weakened by the word, but…was he…?

Was he trying to smile…?

"Takato!" she called out for the third time, this time little more than a choked gasp. She leaned over the prone boy's body, inching her head closer to his mouth so as to better catch his weak voice.

His mouth was pouring blood, yet his tongue looked so pale…

"I…still…win…"

"What…what do you mean, Takato…?"

"I still…can…win…!"

"Oh, Takato…!" Juri cried somewhere behind Ruki and buried her face in the nearest chest, which just happened to be Ryo's. For once, the so-called Legendary Tamer felt awfully uncomfortable.

"Takato, what do you—?"

"They…still…come while…gone…"

"Gone? No!" Ruki almost shouted on Takato's face. "You're not going anywhere, Takato!"

But the boy did not seem to be paying attention to the surroundings anymore. Maybe he was talking to himself by this point.

"Have…protect…even…not…here…"

Golden light. The Tamers gasped as a strange arrangement of circles came to be on the concrete under their feet.

**LEVEL: 888 SYSTEM: BEATRICE CODE: DREAMS**

**CAUTION! PARADISE LEVEL 9**

"_**IAO.**_"

The source is Thelema. The language is Greek. No schema was applied.

The knowledge of Thelema was always Matsuda Takato's. However, thanks to his transformation into Magus Mode, now he knew how to **use **it.

The Tamers felt **something **emerge from the light and **fill **them. Whatever it was, it was warm and comforting, like the protecting embrace of a mother and the approving smile of a father.

"It…still…Aeon…Osiris…but…should be…enough…"

It was the word of the Aeon; the magical formula of a dying God.

A magical word of self-sacrifice: to give away a little bit of you for the sake of others.

Matsuda Takato then closed his eyes for the last time, deaf to the cries of the one he had called 'best friend'.

It was not 'death', but, as he succumbed to his wounds and the world became dark around him, he knew that the one who opened those eyes again would not be 'Matsuda Takato' any more.

_But, that never really mattered, did it…?_

* * *

Lilithmon stared at the changed scenery in front of them. There were too many feelings swirling in her chest to point out any single one.

"This is…this looks just like…!"

She looked at Lucemon, her wide eyes wordlessly begging for answers.

Most of the rows of bushes clad in flowers which once had made Takato's 'garden' had now perished. Those that still stood were now gloomy, pitiful things. The once green leaves had become brown, and the spots of color of those flowers that still remained now looked awkward and inappropriate in the new world of shades of brown and gray.

And then there were the columns.

They had arisen from the barren ground, and they were completely unassuming, built in the old Doric order of Greek architecture: faceted columns with plain capitals and no base.

Rows and rows of these columns now filled the garden. Each column stood about three yards from the next, and the rows were separated approximately four yards, about the same as the bush rows had once been.

"It is called 'Degradation', right?" Lucemon responded.

The red circles and the emblem of the Crest of Pride shone over his pupils.

"It 'eats away' at Takato's 'soul'. It's like a virus that deletes data from your hard disk. Does that not mean that you could then 'write' something else in that emptied space?"

The metaphorical light bulb shone in Lilithmon's head.

"You mean…this is…what you were aiming for…?"

"But…" Lucemon continued, obviously not caring enough to dispel Lilithmon's doubts. "It's not working completely as I expected."

The small angel looked at the dark sky, and Lilithmon followed his gaze.

Yes, that was by far the most notorious of the changes.

A distant globe of golden light shone upon the gardens like a full moon.

"Takato created it. I do not know what it is, and that bothers me," Lucemon admitted.

The Child Digimon planted his hands on his hips and grinned.

"But! That is good!"

Lilithmon was once again lost.

"It means he's still fighting," Lucemon clarified. "He makes me so immensely proud."

"Anyway," the angel continued, finally stepping away from the Game Room and into the ruined garden proper. "I'll be stepping out of the Game for a while."

"Eh? Milord?"

"**My opponent is Matsuda Takato**, Lilithmon. He will not be able to play for some time, so there's no reason for me to stick around. Also, I have to tighten my leash on Barbamon; it will not do if he seizes this chance to destroy my Game. I'll leave things here to you, Lilithmon."

"Ah…yes, milord, as you wish," the Avatar of Lust accepted with a polite bow.

"Your previous orders still stand," Lucemon continued. "Even if she's now the Eighth, make Takato's doll crack."

"I would do that even without your command, milord."

Lucemon exchanged naughty smiles with the voluptuous woman.

"And please don't ravage my boy while he's unconscious; that would probably kill him."

"What would the fun in that be?" the lusty demoness responded as if answering a child's simple question.

Lucemon nodded. "Good. Also, be careful. The last spell Takato used on the Tamers if probably a ward of some sort."

"Milord…doesn't not what it is?" Lilithmon asked hesitatingly.

"Thelema belongs to the 'Alternate Path'. It is not within the scope of my power."

He looked back to the golden globe in the sky.

"The Game must continue, even if you are absent, Takato-kun. Barbamon will still strike, and the countdown to Belphemon's awakening will not stop to wait for you."

"How much further will you go to stop me, my precious nemesis? If you become Magus Mode one more time and fight like that again, the Degradation will be complete."

"**If the Degradation completely fills your soul, 'Matsuda Takato' will disappear, and I will 'rewrite' you as 'Lucemon'.**"

Two 'bodies', one 'identity'. There is no such thing as 'identical souls'. Even if their appearances are the same, no two Renamon are identical.

**If their 'souls' are the same, then they can only be the same being.**

By creating a "Lucemon" unrestricted to the Dark Area, Lucemon will free himself.

Their 'souls' will be one, and then their bodies, their minds—their data—will merge as well.

It could be called 'Permanent Matrix Evolution', but it is clearly more than that.

"Takato, your 'Garden' is in ruins now. Babylon has fallen."

Lucemon's face brightened with the loveliest smile, truly fitting of an angel. It radiated hope, pride, desire, affection, and a little bit of longing.

"Let's rebuild it together, ne?"

The Avatar of Pride licked his upper lip in delicious anticipation.

"As one."

* * *

_**Gardens of Babylon – END**_

_**The Game continues in "Ruins of Babylon".**_


End file.
